I Lost My Mind
by raitsuki141
Summary: Una Historia bastante peculiar desde mi retorcida cabeza ¡leanla, no se arrepentiran! y diganme... ¿quieren ver SEDDIE? ¿O algo más?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hello everybody! **

**Esta es la primera vez que escribo un Fic de ICarly, espero les guste, es una bastante peculiar historia que no tiene mucho que ver con la idea de Dan pero tal vez les parezca interesante ;)**

**Los personajes no me perteneces, esta historia la cree con mi loca mentalidad, jejeje**

**I Lost My Mind**

**CAPITULO 1: La Primera Pérdida de la Cordura **

**Sam´s PVO**

Me deje caer en mi cama, los recuerdos de hace unas horas llegaron a mi mente, estúpido Freddie ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que buscarme? ¿Por qué dejo que lo besara? Y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué diablos lo bese? Esa noche había sido casi la peor de mi vida, bueno me la había pasado increíble con Brad, pero lo sucedido con el ñoño había sido un fiasco…

**FlashBack…**

-Yo…- dijo, era obvio que estaba sorprendido de la tontería que acababa de hacer

-Perdón…- logre articular, mi corazón estaba acelerado, mi cabeza no pensaba con claridad y yo quería golpearme a mi misma

-Esta Bien…- ¿Esta bien? ¡Esto no estaba para nada bien! Se suponía que éramos enemiamigos y los enemiamigos NO se besan

-Nos vemos- Salí corriendo de ahí, no quería ver al tonto; Regrese de nuevo adentro, tenia que disimular y no estar nerviosa frente a nadie

-¡aquí estas!- brinque del susto a escuchar la grave voz a mis espaldas y me cai -¿Te encuentras bien?- una masculina mano se encontraba en la espera de que la tomara, al levantar la vista me encontré con Brad, suspire con alivio y la tome.

-Si, solo me tomaste desprevenida- le sonreí y el me sonrió de vuelta

- Lamento haberte asustado es solo que tu y Freddie llevan bastante tiempo desaparecidos y aun tenemos que arreglar la aplicación…- comenzó a hacer señas, era cierto aun teníamos que reparar la estúpida aplicación de "mood face"

-Si, tienes razón ¿vamos?- lo oriente a que avanzara pero el parecía dudoso -¿Qué pasa?- pregunte confundida

-¿No deberíamos buscar a Freddie?- pregunto inocentemente ¡oh diablos! Me había olvidado de Benson

-¡Ah! No te preocupes, seguramente estará por ahí, tal vez intentando que Carly lo ame o hablando con algún ñoño- dije intentando convencerme mas a mi misma que a el, bueno…. Excluyendo lo de Carly, eso me hacia sentir un poco enferma

-¿Intentando que Carly lo ame?- me interrogo confundido

-Genética de Ñoños, ya sabes, siempre detrás de imposibles- le reste importancia, el sonrió satisfecho con mi respuesta

-Bueno ¿Qué te parece si antes de comenzar a trabajar comemos algo?- Cada día Brad me caía mejor y mas cuando decía ese tipo de cosas TAN… caritativas con mi estomago

-Seguro, es bueno tener el estomago lleno antes de trabajar como esclavos- No tenia demasiado tiempo que había comido un sándwich de jamón, pero no era de humano decirle que no a la comida

Caminamos hacia el pasillo principal donde estaban los carros con comida, eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando terminamos de comer y ahora nos encontrábamos comiendo un poco de pastel que el había hecho; jamás me cansare de decir que Brad es excelente siendo asistente de Icarly, haciendo dulces y pasteles -¡Dios, te juro que puedo morir feliz justo ahora comiendo este pastel!- era cierto, este pastel era delicioso, con su gran sabor a chocolate, crema batida en la parte superior y fresas, escuche la suave risa de Brad, lo mire y levante una ceja -¿Qué?- sonreí confundida

Observe que trataba de dejar de reír pero al parecer era imposible –Lo… lo sien… lo siento- tomo aire para relajarse y me miro aun divertido –Es que tienes crema batida- señalo mi mejilla

¿Crema batida? –Toque mi mejilla derecha y efectivamente ahí estaba la maldita (pero deliciosa) crema batida, nuevamente Brad comenzó a reírse haciéndome sonreír y sorprenderme, en alguna otra ocasión me habría molestado y lo habría pateado hasta que esta sonrisa estuviera en reversa pero no, la risa de Brad me había contagiado poniéndome de buen humor

Pero obviamente no iba a dejar que se burlara de mi, tome un poco de crema batida de mi rebanada de pastel y la unte sobre su mejilla; Al principio pareció sorprendido pero luego sonrió y tomo un poco de su pastel, oh no… ¿Venganza? Mi pregunta fue respondida casi de inmediato cuando sentí el chocolate en mi boca y otro poco en mi nariz -¡Hey, el chocolate no vale! – dije quitando los restos de mi nariz

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundido

-Por que es de chocolate- dije con ironía y el rio, muy bien, al parecer el día de hoy el chocolate valdría, tome una porción con mi mano y le restregué en sus labios

-¿Acaso no alguien había dicho que chocolate no valdría?- pregunto sarcástico

-Bueno por hoy creo que será el plato principal- sonreí y de nuevo comenzamos a traspasar nuestros pedazos de pastel al rostro de otro

**Fin del FlashBack…**

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de mi pequeña batalla con Brad, habíamos terminado llenos de Pastel hasta el cabello y para nuestra mala suerte La maestra Briggs se encontraba ahí "inspeccionando que los alumnos trataran de actuar como gente civilizada y no como chimpancés" para mi parecer, la única razón por la que se encontraba ahí era por que no tenia nada que hacer en su casa ¿Qué nos había hecho? Nada… bueno, nada fuera de lo normal… para mi; Mañana tendría detención con el pobre de Brad, si, lo sentía por el ya que apenas había llegado a Seattle y ya tenia detención

_Samantha esa no es forma de tratar la comida ¿es que acaso tu madre no te ha enseñado eso?_

Eso me había dicho a mí por que al parecer no conocía a Brad, y no pude evitar sonreír ante lo dicho por ella ya que si hubiera tenido que responder esa pregunta habría tenido que responder de la forma que mi mama me había dicho

_Recuerda mocosa que la comida no solo es la más increíble cosa del mundo, si también una poderosa arma para golpear a la gente_

Pero volviendo al tema del ñoño, estoy nerviosa, no se de que forma lo mirare mañana ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota como para ocurrírseme besarlo? ¡Por dios, es el torpe! Es el nerd que molesto diariamente para sentirme bien conmigo misma al ser tan agresiva, es el ñoño que maltrato física y emocionalmente por que simplemente es divertido; será… ¿será que acaso que me estoy volviendo loca?

**Carly´s PVO**

Podía sentir la mirada de Spencer sobre mí, realmente mi hermano era raro; pero estaba demasiado perdida en mis pensamientos como para mostrar demasiada importancia en eso, había sido una noche llena de sorpresas, en primer lugar ¡Sam había besado a Freddie! Eso había sido lo mas absurdo de la velada ¡era irreal! No es que creyera que mi mejor amiga no tuviera corazón o que Freddie no podría atraer la atención de nadie ¡pero es que era entre ellos! ¿Acaso Sam no odiaba a Freddie? Aunque Sam había sido quien lo había besado ¡Freddie no se había negado! ¿Eso quería decir que le gustaba? Bien tal vez lo mejor era repasar los hechos…

**FlashBack…**

La pelea con Sam me había deprimido, le había comentado a Freddie acerca de ella y había salido supongo que a hablar con Sam, tal vez yo debería ir también ¡si! Así las cosas estarían bien; Corrí a buscar a Sam, la puerta estaba cerrada y cuando me acerque a abrirla pude ver la silueta de Sam y Freddie pero hablaban tan bajo que no podía escuchar nada y… ¡¿Qué? ¡Sam estaba besando a Freddie! No tengo fuerzas ni siquiera para moverme

Segundos después Sam se alejo de el, le dijo algo y estaba caminando para salir ¡oh dios! ¿Ahora que hago? No quiero que Sam me vea por que aun esta molesta conmigo, opte por esconderme en uno de los salones. Al paso de diez minutos salí al saber que Sam seguramente ya se había ido al igual que Freddie pero algo me hizo mirar por la puerta donde todo había sucedido una última vez, me sorprendí al encontrar a Freddie aun en el mismo lugar, abrí la puerta y me coloque frente a el, estaba en shock, absorto, parecía una estatua –Freddie- pase una mano frente a el intentando que reaccionara, nada… -Freddie- ahora lo sacudí un poco, aun nada - ¡FREDDIE!- lo zarandee

-¡¿Qué pasa?- que me miro asustado pero aun un poco distraído

-¡estabas atontado!- grite un poco impaciente

-Ah…- se veía confundido

El silencio se hizo presente por algunos minutos hasta que yo de manera ansiosa lo rompí-¿No piensas ir tras Sam?- dije intentando sonar indiferente

-¿Sam?- dijo confundido -¡Sam!- este chico si que era lento, comenzó a balbucear algunas cosas que no entendí y luego se giro a verme como si hubiera descubierto algo -¿Cómo sabes que tengo que ir tras Sam?- pregunto desconfiado

-Por que lo vi todo- dije simplemente, abrió los ojos sorprendido –Si Freddie, vi que se besaron- respondí cansada antes de que siquiera lo preguntara

-¡Ella me beso!- trato de defenderse

-Pues no intentaste quitarte, ni vi que te obligara- ¡Jaque Mate!

Entrecerró los ojos –Touche- lo escuche murmurar y sonreí con suficiencia

-¿Y? ¿No piensas ir a hablar con ella?- pregunte

Lo vi negar con la cabeza, me cruce de brazos y fruncí el ceño –No me mires así Carly, quiero esperar a mañana para que las cosas se calmen un poco- esa respuesta me hizo borrar mis formas mentales de asesinarlo y me relaje

-Bien, pero ahora debemos continuar con los proyectos escolares así que aun de todas manera tendrás que verla- le advertí

-Lo se- dijo derrotado y se sentó en uno de los escalones cercanos a la puerta –Carly…- oh no… me estaba mirando con esos ojos de cachorro perdido en busca de ayuda

-ah no… yo no me meteré en esto, no lo hare- dije decidida…

…

¡Oh dios! ¿Por qué estaba metida en esto? Tontos ojos de cachorro; Freddie me había hecho acompañarlo para terminar su tonta aplicación y no tener que estar tanto tiempo lidiando con Sam, caminaba deprimida por los pasillos con un nervioso Freddie que miraba por todos lados evitando encontrar a Sam ¡no podía creer lo cobarde que había resultado ser su mejor amigo! Escuchamos risas en el interior de el baño de hombres y nos detuvimos, una la identifique era la de Sam ¿Qué hacia Sam en el baño de hombres? –De que te ríes, ahora estamos en problemas- ese deduje era… ¿Brad?

-¡Oh vamos no seas tan niña!- escuche decir a Sam –No vi que te quejaras cuando me traspasaste tu pastel a mi boca- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué? ¿Acaso estaban hablando de lo que creía que hablaban?

-Soy culpable lo confieso- dijo Brad saliendo del baño levantando las manos derrotado y con Sam a su lado, oh dios, si estaban hablando de lo que creía, mire a Freddie quien solo se encontraba serio -¡ah! hola Carly, hola Freddie- nos saludo Brad con una sonrisa, tenia los labios llenos de lo que parecía ser era pastel de chocolate y parte de la mejilla

-¡Que tal Carls!- me dijo Sam y pude notar que al igual que Brad, Sam también estaba llena de pastel ¡por TODA la boca!

-Holaaa…-dije con todo el entusiasmo que pude para evitar mostrar mi incomodidad ante la situación ¿Y Freddie? Seguía sin decir nada y con su mirada seria…

-Bueno, lo mejor será ir a terminar nuestro proyecto- dijo Brad ante la mirada asesina de Freddie

-¡Si! Creo que será lo mejor, nos vemos Carly- se despidió Sam y comenzó a caminar junto a Brad

-Carly también nos acompañara- dijo por fin el silencioso Freddie

-mmm… por mi esta bien- dijo Brad encogiéndose de hombros y Sam también estuvo de acuerdo, comenzamos a caminar mientras ellos dos se limpiaban el _delito de chocolate_ en la cara

…

Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la aplicación lo primero que hice fue mensajear a Gibby para que se encargara de finalizar la última prueba que consistía en bañar sorpresivamente a Spencer con agua helada, pobre de mi hermano, comenzaba a sentir remordimiento por la forma en que lo estábamos tratando… pero todo sea por la ciencia

Mire al Sam, se encontraba revisando algo en el perapod que estaba en un tubo cerca de un banco, que, imaginaba era para sentar al sujeto que seria analizado ¿desde cuando a Sam le interesaban estas cosas? Era obvio que sabia lo que estaba haciendo ¡me estaba volviendo loca! Las dudas estaban carcomiendo mi pobre mente; escuche que Sam se reía de algo que Brad le había dicho al oído y también vi cuando ella se acercaba a su oído de igual manera para contestarle, el también comenzó a reír ante lo dicho por ella ¿Desde cuando mi mejor amiga se comportaba como una colegiala por un chico? ¡¿Que alterno mundo era este?

-¿Carly podrías pasarme el cable que esta a tu derecha?- me dijo Sam ¡genial! esa era una excelente oportunidad para saber un poco de lo que hablaban

-Claro- tome el cable y avance hacia ellos, gracias a dios no dejaban de hablar ni siquiera por que yo estaba cerca

-¿Entonces aceptas?- escuche que dijo Brad ¿La estaría invitando a salir? ¡Pero a ella le gusta Freddie! ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?

-Mmm…- Sam lo estaba pensando ¡lo estaba pensando! –De acuerdo- oh dios… había dicho de acuerdo, eso no podía ser posible a ella le gustaba Freddie, tenia que gustarle Freddie; es decir… si besas a alguien es por que te gusta ¿Cierto?

-Entonces nos vemos en…- en…

-Carls ¿Estas bien?- dijo Sam, que inoportuna había sido Sam, ahora ya no escucharía el lugar ni la fecha en que se verían y mi histeria jamás se iría –Te quedaste parada como tonta-que bien, además de ser inoportuna me había insultado

-Siii… es solo que, me preguntaba… si no se les ofrecía nada mas- trate de sonar convincente

-Ah… no, eso era todo, pero gracias- dijo sonriendo Brad

-Bien…-intentaba no sonar decepcionada al no poder seguir escuchando y me acerque a Freddie

-¿Pudiste escuchar algo?- me pregunto directamente cuando me coloque junto a el en una silla

-¿Cómo…?- ¿había sido TAN obvia?

-¿Cómo lo se? Bueno, después de años de conocerlas se que tu no soportas tener dudas, además de que fuiste demasiado obvia- me sonrió – y si los _amorosos_ de allá no estuvieran TAN atontados con su _interesante_ conversación también se habrían dado cuenta- dijo con molestia

-¿Acaso estoy percibiendo celos?- dije con burla

-¿y que escuchaste?- ok, eso había sido un gran cambio de tema, pero solo esta vez decidí dejarlo pasar

-no comprendí muy bien lo que dijeron así que solo te repetiré lo que escuche- le advertí y el asintió –Bueno, Brad le dijo a Sam _"¿entonces aceptas?" _– Vi como Freddie se tensaba un poco, tal vez también piense lo mismo que yo respecto a eso –Sam lo dudo unos segundos pero luego dijo _"De acuerdo"_ y no pude escuchar el lugar ni la fecha en la que se verían por que Sam fue muy inoportuna- termine frustrada, vi que Freddie suspiraba -¿Tu también crees que la haya invitado a salir?- pregunte cautelosa, lo vi cubrirse la cara con las manos y asentir - ¿Y también crees que se hayan pasado el pastel de… respiración asistida?- lo vi confundirse un momento hasta que después comprendió que me refería a "de boca a boca"

-Para mi desgracia no lo creo… estoy seguro de eso- Wow Freddie era TAN positivo (nótese el sarcasmo)

-¡Vamos no creo…!- me hizo unas señas para que bajara la voz, al mirar alrededor me di cuenta que había alzado la voz atrayendo la mirada no solo de las demás personas sino también de Brad y Sam; Me reí de manera nerviosa ante la mirada suspicaz de mi mejor amiga, volví a sentarme y me acerque mas a Freddie para seguir hablando en susurros y que solo el me escuchara –Puede haber una explicación lógica para eso, no necesariamente tiene que existir la idea de que se besaron- Trate de alentarlo

-¿Cómo cual?- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Mmm… -bueno… tal vez se cayeron en el pastel o…. ¡de acuerdo tu ganas! La idea de que se besaron es la única que se me ocurre- estaba frustrada, mis mejores amigos se habían besado DOS veces y al parecer a Sam se le había metido la idea de cambiar de persona a la que besar y ahora el pobre de Freddie estaba molesto, confundido y triste-Pero… ¿por crees que Sam te besaría a ti y minutos después besaría a Brad?- eso era algo que no concordaba en este asunto

-creo que solo era otra de las bromas de Sam-su cara mostraba tristeza

-Freddie… ¿a ti te gusta Sam?- me atreve a preguntar, el me miro sorprendido… tal vez había sido muy directa

-¡No!-ahora el estaba gritando como histérico, le hice señas con la mano para que hablara mas despacio ya que de nuevo habíamos llamado la atención

-¿Todo en orden?- pregunto Brad acercándose a nosotros

-Si, es solo que… le decía a Freddie que… mañana iré a licuados locos- por favor, por una vez en la vida quería que mi mentira funcionara

-¿Pero por que Freddie grito _"¡No!"_ como una niña?- pregunto Sam, la vida me odiaba…

Comencé a balbucear algunas cosas –Me pregunto si quería acompañarla- Wow Freddie era muy bueno mintiendo, tal vez tantos años conviviendo con Sam habían valido la pena

-Si… y no podrá ¿quieres ir tu Sam?- ¡Genial! yo también había aprendido algo de mi amiga

-Ah… mmm… lo siento Carls pero tengo planes para mañana- le dirigió una pequeña mirada a Brad quien solo sonrió ¡Saldrían mañana!

-Oh… de acuerdo no te preocupes, se lo pediré a Spencer- reí nerviosa

**Fin del Flash Back…**

Después de eso volvimos a nuestras actividades anteriores, Sam y Brad revisaron el Perapod y yo ayudaba a Freddie pasándole algunas cosas que necesitara, regrese a la realidad para darme cuenta que Spencer aun me miraba fijamente -¡Deja de verme de esa manera, no me absorberás ninguna información de manera telepática!- me levante molesta para dirigirme a mi cuarto; Pero de una cosa estaba segura, mañana interrogaría a Sam hasta que me aclarara TODAS mis dudas

**Freddie´s PVO**

Me senté en mi cama, eran las cuatro de la mañana, hace una hora cada quien se había ido a su casa ya que habíamos terminado los proyectos; con respecto a eso, le había mentido a Brad y a Sam ya que ellos al revisar la aplicación no habían encontrado ninguna falla, tuve que decirles que había configurado mal mi computadora con la aplicación. Brad había dicho

_No te preocupes hombre, pudo pasarle a cualquiera_

Esa clase de palabras de típico niño perfecto era las que me hacían enfermar, al principio me caía bien, pero por una extraña razón ahora comenzaba a querer asesinarlo. Lo único Sam me había dicho fue…

_Definitivamente tu estupidez no tiene límite_

Tengo tantos sentimientos revueltos ¡y todo por culpa del demonio de caireles dorados!

**Flash Back…**

-Yo…- Wow ¡Que inteligente de tu parte Freddie!

-Perdón…- ¿Perdón? Eso no era nada típico de Sam, ni tampoco querer besarme, bueno… cuando fingió ser "Melanie" ¡concéntrate Freddie!

-Esta bien…- Definitivamente mejores ideas no se le pudieron haber ocurrido a nadie (¡nótese el sarcasmo!)

-Nos vemos…- Se fue... ¿Y que hay de mi? Bueno, digamos que mi mente trabajaba más de lo normal…

¡Samantha Puckett acababa de besarme!

Eso, no era para nada normal ¿eso quería decir que le gustaba? Por alguna extraña razón eso me hacia sentir tan… feliz ¡pero ella me odiaba! ¿Entonces por que me había besado? ¡¿Por qué yo me había dejado? ¡se suponía que éramos enemiamigos!

-¡FREDDIE!- escuche un grito al mismo tiempo que alguien me zarandeaba

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte a Carly aun aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar

-¡estabas atontado!- me grito

-Ah…- mi reciente trauma por lo ocurrido aun no se iba

De nuevo mis pensamientos se dirigieron al pequeño suceso de hace unos minutos, aun no lograba comprender por que Sam me había besado-¿No piensas ir tras Sam?- me dijo Carly

-¿Sam?- dije confundido -¡Sam!- ¡era cierto! Tenia que hablar con Sam, tenia derecho a saber las razones del beso, pero antes… ¿Cómo sabia Carly que necesitaba hablar con ella? Algo me decía que ella tenia algún conocimiento -¿Cómo sabes que tengo que ir tras Sam?- pregunte con desconfianza

-Por que lo vi todo- abrí los ojos sorprendido por su respuesta –Si Freddie, vi que se besaron- ¿Cómo? ¡Aguarden! Yo NO la bese

-¡Ella me beso!- me defendí

-Pues no intentaste quitarte, ni vi que te obligara- ESO ERA TAN…cierto

De acuerdo Carly había ganado–Touche- murmure y baje la mirada

-¿Y? ¿No piensas ir a hablar con ella?- me pregunto

Negue con la cabeza y Carly me miro como si quisiera asesinarme–No me mires así Carly, quiero esperar a mañana para que las cosas se calmen un poco- esa respuesta la tranquilizo

-Bien, pero ahora debemos continuar con los proyectos escolares así que aun de todas manera tendrás que verla- amenazo

-Lo se- dije derrotado y me sentó en uno de los escalone–Carly…- La mire pidiendo auxilio, patético, lo se; pero realmente no me importaba

-ah no… yo no me meteré en esto, no lo hare- dijo decidida, pero hoy yo no estaba dispuesto a estar horas con Sam de manera tan incomoda

…

Bien, había hecho que Carly me acompañara a terminar mi proyecto ya que ella casi terminaba el suyo; Estaba nervioso, miraba por todos lados evitando encontrar a Sam, cobarde, sip, pero si regularme tenia miedo, esta noche mi miedo había rebasado los esquemas; risas salían del interior de el baño de hombres y paramos, la primera era obviamente la de Sam ¿Por qué estaba Sam ahí? –De que te ríes, ahora estamos en problemas- dijo ¿Brad?

-¡Oh vamos no seas tan niña!- dijo Sam –No vi que te quejaras cuando me traspasaste tu pastel a mi boca- ¡¿Traspasando que y a donde?

-Soy culpable lo confieso- dijo Brad con las manos elevadas a manera de derrota saliendo del baño con Sam a su lado, eso me molesto ¿Qué hacia Brad con Sam? ¿Por qué le sonreía a el? -¡ah! hola Carly, hola Freddie- saludo Brad con una sonrisa, ver a Brad con Chocolate por toda la cara me creo una grandes ganas de golpearlo…

-¡Que tal Carls!- me ignoro olímpicamente Sam, en alguna otra ocasión pensaría que se ve realmente tierna con los labios llenos de chocolate, pero hoy, al saber la manera de cómo llego ahí gracias al Brad, no era nada agradable

-Holaaa…-Saludo de igual manera Carly, yo no tenia ganas ni siquiera de saludar

-Bueno, lo mejor será ir a terminar nuestro proyecto- dijo Brad, ahora el comenzaba a caerme TAN… mal

-¡Si! Creo que será lo mejor, nos vemos Carly- Y de nuevo me ignoraba, y se iba junto a _Brad_

-Carly también nos acompañara- les respondí

-mmm… por mi esta bien- expreso Brad tan amigable como siempre y Sam estuvo de acuerdo, observe como los dos _Traspasadores _se limpiaban la cara ¡pero que descaro! ¿Acaso a Sam no le importaba mi presencia? ¡Hace tan solo unos minutos me acababa de besar!

…

A penas llegamos donde se encontraba nuestro proyecto comencé a reconectar mi computadora que minutos antes había desconectado para mostrarle a Carly mi _"reciente descubrimiento ante la actitud de Sam" _¡un momento! Eso acaba de hacer click en mi cabeza ¡Sam estaba enamorada! Pero… ¿de mi o… de _Brad_? Genial… ahora esa OTRA duda me estaba matando. Pase mi mirada por ellos, verlos riendo de cosas que se susurraban al oído me hacia enfermar ¡esa no era la Sam que conocía!

-Claro- Carly tomo el cable y camino hacia ellos, pude notar que las dudas también la carcomían al igual que a mi

Pocos minutos después se acerco a mi-¿Pudiste escuchar algo?- pregunte una vez se sentó en la silla cercanas a mí

-¿Cómo…?- me pregunto asustada ¿acaso no se conocía ella misma? ¡Era demasiado obvia! Siempre era demasiado obvia

-¿Cómo lo se? Bueno, después de años de conocerlas se que tu no soportas tener dudas, además de que fuiste demasiado obvia-le dije satisfecho– y si los _amorosos_ de allá no estuvieran TAN atontados con su _interesante_ conversación también se habrían dado cuenta- me irritaba la manera en la que se estaba comportando Sam

-¿Acaso estoy percibiendo celos?- ¿Celos? ¿Yo? ¡NO! No, no, no… no lo sabía…

-¿y que escuchaste?- cambie de tema, no me importo que me viera desesperado pero no quería hablar de ello

-no comprendí muy bien lo que dijeron así que solo te repetiré lo que escuche-asentí ante su advertencia–Bueno, Brad le dijo a Sam _"¿entonces aceptas?" _–Oh dios… ¿La había invitado a salir? Esto no me agradaba–Sam lo dudo unos segundos pero luego dijo _"De acuerdo"_ y no pude escuchar el lugar ni la fecha en la que se verían por que Sam fue muy inoportuna-sonaba frustrada, suspire -¿Tu también crees que la haya invitado a salir?- pregunto, al parecer no era el único que pensaba eso, cubrí mi cara con las manos y asentí - ¿Y también crees que se hayan pasado el pastel de… respiración asistida?- ¿respiración asistida? ¿Qué tenia que…? Ah, ya comprendía

-Para mi desgracia no lo creo… estoy seguro de eso- Era demasiado obvio, no se podían negar las cosas

-¡Vamos no creo…!-y de nuevo Carly estaba gritando, al mirar alrededor se di cuenta de eso, rio de manera nerviosa cuando Sam la analizo con la mirada y volvió a sentarme y se acerco a mi–Puede haber una explicación lógica para eso, no necesariamente tiene que existir la idea de que se besaron- Eso era una probabilidad de 1 en 1000000

-¿Cómo cual?-pregunte cruzándome de brazos

Mmm… -bueno… tal vez se cayeron en el pastel o…. ¡de acuerdo tu ganas! La idea de que se besaron es la única que se me ocurre- ni siquiera la histérica pero positiva Carly podía negar eso -Pero… ¿por crees que Sam te besaría a ti y minutos después besaría a Brad?- y TAN ingenua

-creo que solo era otra de las bromas de Sam- Ni siquiera sabia por que eso me deprimía

-Freddie… ¿a ti te gusta Sam?- me sorprendí ante la pregunta de Carly ¿Me gustaba Sam? La sola idea me parecía descabelladamente… lógica

-¡No!-grite para convencerme a mi mismo y Carly me hizo varias señas para que bajara la voz y no atrajera la mirada del _par de amorosos_, pero era demasiado tarde

-¿Todo en orden?-se acercaron a nosotros Brad y Sam

-Si, es solo que… le decía a Freddie que… mañana iré a licuados locos- Y esas eran los deprimentes intentos de mentir de Carly…

-¿Pero por que Freddie grito _"¡No!"_ como una niña?- ¡Por fin Sam notaba que existía!

Carly comenzó a tartamudear y sabia que era mi turno para emparejar la mentira–Me pregunto si quería acompañarla- Tantos años de maltrato físico y emocional habían valido la pena… un poco

-Si… y no podrá ¿quieres ir tu Sam?- Bueno, al parecer Carly también había aprendido algo de Sam

-Ah… mmm… lo siento Carls pero tengo planes para mañana- Miro de reojo a Brad y este le sonrió, la sola idea de imaginarme a ellos dos con sus "planes" mañana, me hacia sentir… triste, molesto, frustrado

**Fin del Flash Back…**

Me deje caer en la cama ¿Por qué diablos me importaba que Sam saliera con Brad? ¿Qué me importaba que Sam estuviera enamorada? Y peor aun ¡¿de quien estaría enamorada? Esa pregunta era la que atormentaba mi mente ¿Y si estaba enamorada de mí, que haría? … ¡si claro! Samantha Puckett, enamorada del nerdo de Freddie Benson, era muy surrealista, pero… ¿Y si estaba enamorada de Brad?… no, no, no ¡NO! eso NO podía ser ¿la razón? Pues… pues… ¡pues por que yo lo decía!

Ahora que recuerdo, Sam alguna vez había dicho…

_¡Si no estuviera un poco enamorada de ti caerías con mi bat de beisbol en tu cara!_

Eso se lo había dicho a Spencer cuando de broma había colocado un flexiglass en frente del ascensor para que se golpearan ¿eso quería decir que Sam estaba enamorada de Spencer? ¡Spencer era su rival! Aguarden… ¿Por qué había pensado que Spencer era SU rival? Más bien seria el rival de Brad. Lo mejor era dejar de pensar en tonterías y dormir, algo le decía que mañana seria un LARGO día…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? :)<strong>

**¿No les gusto? :( **

**I Know, soy un poco rara; Y mas rara hablando dos idiomas jejeje**

**pero si creo que si fueramos normales... ¡seria aburrido! ¿no creen? :D**

**¡Espero sus comentarios! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui les dejo el Capitulo siguiente de manera rapida por que tengo que ir a la escuela ahorita XD**

**CAPITULO 2: Luchando por Mantener la Calma ¿o no?**

**Freddie´s PVO**

-Hola- me saludo Carly sin ánimos

-Hey- dije sin energías

-¿Tú tampoco pudiste dormir?- me pregunto, negue con la cabeza -¿Las dudas te mantuvieron despierto?- asentí y me recargue en un los casilleros -¿Te sientes cansado?- asentí- ¿Quieres sabe lo que le ocurre a Sam?- seguí asintiendo -¿Te gusta Sam?- Y asentí - ¿En serio?- continúe con el asentimiento… ¡esperen!

-¿Qué?- pregunte sorprendido y me di cuenta de lo que acababa de afirmar -¡No!- Carly comenzó a reírse de mi, la vergüenza se estaba apoderando de mi -¡Me tomaste desprevenido!- la acuse

-¡Claro que no! incluso me confirmaste mi pregunta- eso era cierto -¡Vamos solo admítelo!- negue con la cabeza furiosamente mientras Carly sacudía mi brazo para presionarme -¡Solo admítelo! ¡Por dios Freddie deja de hacerte el difícil! -¿acaso nadie me salvaría?

-Hola Carls, Fredalupe- Y ahí estaba mi menos oportuna salvadora

-¿Qué tal?- Y el peor de sus asistentes contra el crimen

-Hola Sam, Hola Brad- saludo Carly, pero antes de soltarme me dirigió una mirada que me decía _"te presionare después para que confieses"_ rodé los ojos

-Brad, Puckett- dije sin entusiasmo, un silencio incomodo se creo entre todos pero fue cortado por la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de clases

-Bueno creo que nosotras nos iremos ¡Adiós!- dijo Carly y jalo a Sam del brazo

-¡Pero no quiero ir a clases!- lloriqueo Sam

-¡Tu nunca quieres!- grito Carly, Sam suspiro derrotada y pude escuchar que había dicho un "_bien"_

-Bueno, lo mejor será que nosotros también nos vayamos, no quiero otro día de detención- Sip, para mi desgracia tenia Matemáticas… con Brad

Pero hubo algo dicho por el que llamo mi atención… -¿Tuviste detención?- Al parecer el _señor perfecto_ no era TAN perfecto

Lo vi negar y me confundí –Tendré detención, Hoy- me corrigió –Ayer Sam y yo hicimos algo que al parecer le disgusto a la Profesora Briggs, creo que tiene algo en contra de Pastel- dijo un poco apenado, suponía que la señorita Briggs los había atrapado en su pasadera de chocolate, de nuevo comencé a sentir mi estomago revolverse

-Hay que darnos prisa- comenzó a caminar hacia el salón mientras yo lo seguía, al verlo así de espaldas mis manos inconscientemente se levantaron y sin tocarlo las junte como si presionara su cuello, una pregunta comenzó a rondar mi cabeza ¿Cuánto tiempo me tardaría en estrangular a Brad? ¿Cuántos años duraría en prisión? Esas eran ideas muy descabelladas -¿A que hora será el ensayo de Icarly mañana?- pregunto Brad sacándome de mis pensamientos asesinos

Baje las manos de nuevo a mis costados y me coloque a su lado –Después de Clases- A mi mente vino los "panes" que tendrían hoy y la curiosidad se apodero de mi -¿Algún plan para hoy o mañana?- no quería sonar tan desesperado

-Bueno…- ok ya parecía un desesperado, podía jurar que lo veía como si estuviera viendo la Guerra de las Galaxias –La verdad es que estaré ocupado toda la semana- ¡toda la semana! ¡Pensaba robarme a Sam toda la semana!

-¿y podría saber en que?- intente parecer desinteresado pero el se detuvo, volteo a verme y sonrió

-Eso mi querido amigo, es un secreto y no solo mío- dijo feliz y volvió a caminar hacia el salón, tal vez la idea de ahorcarlo ya no sonaba tan mal…

**Brad´s PVO**

Me sentía extraño ¿Por qué? Bueno todo había ocurrido el día de ayer desde que comencé a pasar tiempo con Sam, era divertido y reconfortante estar con ella, jamás te aburrías. Habíamos quedado de vernos al finalizar las clases, pero mañana tendría que ser al finalizar el ensayo de Icarly. Había algo que me preocupaba de sobre manera, la actitud de Freddie; Desde ayer en el encierro se comportaba diferente conmigo ¿De que manera? Para mi no había pasado desapercibidas las miradas asesinas que me dedicaba, las ganas que querer golpearme o la molestia que sentía cada vez que estaba con Sam, no, simplemente fingía que no me percataba de ellas, pero aun tenia una duda ¿a Freddie le gustaba Sam? Bueno, eso haría que todo tuviera sentido. Pero pensar en eso me hacia sentir…raro. En fin, hablando de las miradas criminales de Freddie ahora me estaba dedicando una, en su mente… ¿Cómo me mataría? ¿Tendría un final digno?

La clase de matemáticas se me había ido rápido pensando en mis posibles muertes, ahora tendríamos Biología, lo cual seria con Sam, Carly y Gibby también. Había dos posibilidades la primera, el profesor haría equipos y el silencio serio incomodo casi toda la clase; la segunda, el profesor dividiría el trabajo en parejas, por lo tanto Sam estaría conmigo y Freddie me dejaría diez metros bajo tierra con tantas miradas. Ninguna de las dos resultaba del todo buena…

**Carly´s PVO**

Historia término y Sam me había evitado TODA LA CLASE fingiendo dormir ¡Que tan ilusa creía que era! Metí el libro de historia a mi casillero y vi a Sam sacar un Sándwich del suyo -¡Hola!- dijo llegando Brad con nosotras junto a Freddie

-Hey- saludo sin mucha energía Freddie, al parecer el entusiasmo de él era igual al mío

-Hola- sonreí tratando de sonar con animada

-¿Qué hay Brad?- Vi que Freddie fruncía el entrecejo al escuchar como Sam simplemente saludaba a Brad

-¿Qué comes?- pregunto Brad con una sonrisa, evite rodar los ojos, Freddie tenia razón se portaban demasiado _amorosos_

-Sándwich de tocino ¿quieres?- le ofreció mi carnívora amiga ¡Sam había ofrecido SU TOCINO! ¡¿Qué loco mundo era este? Al voltear la vista hacía Freddie pude ver que el estaba muy molesto

-¿Quieres que comparta mi almuerzo verdad?- dijo divertido Brad, esto comenzaba a enfermarme a mi también, la Sam que yo conocía no compartiría su tocino ni siquiera por que le compartieran mas comida ¡ella simplemente se hubiera comido su tocino y le habría quitado su almuerzo!

-Tal vez…- dijo Sam sonriendo ¡esto me estaba molestando de sobre manera!

-¡Lo mejor será que vayamos a clases!- dijo ya irritada de tanta miel que se estaba derramando, los tres asintieron y caminamos había nuestra clase

…

-Muy bien alumnos, el día de hoy tendremos un proyecto muy inusual, pero antes de iniciar con el, necesito que formen parejas mixtas- escuche como los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar mientras pensaban quien seria su pareja

-¿Quieres trabajar conmigo?- escuche decir a Brad a mis espaldas, oh no, esto seria el colmo

-Eso depende ¿Harás mas dulces?- le pregunto mi amiga, pobre Freddie. Sam primero lo hacia pensar que le gustaba y ahora lo cambiaba por Brad

-¡Por supuesto!- se encogió de hombros Brad

Mire hacia atrás y pude ver que Freddie los veía casi queriendo arrojarles a Gibby -¿Quieres ser mi pareja?- le pregunte con temor a Freddie

Lo escuche suspirar –Seguro- su tono de voz era triste, me sentía mal por el, pero cuando terminaran las clases ¡Sam iba a escucharme!

A los diez minutos el profesor volvió a hablar –Muy bien alumnos, ahora colóquense al lado de su pareja- espero unos minutos más a que estuviéramos junto a nuestro compañero de proyecto y de nuevo siguió hablando – ¡Ahora les daré un precioso regalo del cielo!- junto sus manos feliz

-¿Es jamón?- pregunto mi amiga de buen humor, todos comenzamos a reír, Sam era la única persona a quien se le ocurriría pensar que el Jamón venia del cielo

-Mejor que eso Señorita Puckett y ya que usted esta tan entusiasmada será la primera, pase aquí por el- le hizo señas a Sam, mi amiga camino mientras el profesor sacaba algo de la gran caja que traía, estaba bastante curiosa de saber que era lo que había dentro –Y… aquí tiene señorita Puckett- todos estábamos sorprendidos… era, era, era…

-¿Un huevo?- Le pregunto Sam de manera aburrida

-Es su hijo desde hoy- señalo el profesor –Y lo entregaran hasta que nazca, ahí podremos calificar su rendimiento como padres, así que no se lo coma- le advirtió el profesor, mi amiga regreso a su asiento

-Toma, se buena madre y cárgalo- le entrego el huevo a Brad

-Querrás decir Padre, pero no te deprimas, te prometo que cuando estemos en mi cas- Sam cubrió la boca de Brad con ambas manos para que dejara de hablar

-¿Sabes? A veces sueles hablar de mas- Le susurro mi amiga a Brad, pero aun así pude escuchar lo que Brad había dicho fuerte y claro ¡Sam ira a casa de Brad! Me sentía feliz de haber podido calmar algunas dudas pero, al voltear a Freddie pude ver que el también había escuchado lo dicho por Brad, su mirada reflejaba mas que molestia, ganas de matar a ambos, a Brad posiblemente por acaparar la atención de mi mejor amiga y a Sam creo que por ignorarlo desde el encierro y portarse tan cariñosa con el.

-Shay, Benson ¿no piensan tomar su huevo?- dijo el profesor para regresarnos al mundo real, ojala y las clases transcurran rápido antes de que yo me vuelva loca y Freddie un homicida…

**Sam´s PVO**

Las tontas clases me torturaron más que cualquier día, desde que Carly comenzó a querer interrogarme hasta que tuve que huir de Benson para no hablar con el de lo ocurrido en el encierro.

Habíamos tenido detención, gracias a eso había podido escapar fácilmente de ellos dos, la detención fue normal; La maestra Briggs nos había dicho lo vergonzosos que éramos para la sociedad, había puesto un trabajo en el pizarrón (que no hice) y había salido del salón hasta que el tiempo de detención había terminado

Estaba en la puerta principal de la escuela esperando a Brad, mientras tanto aun no dejaba de pensar lo irritada que me había sentido por manera en la que Carly y Freddie pasaban tanto tiempo junto, pero aun peor, el torpe se estaba comportando extraño… mas de lo usual; Siempre que veía a Brad fruncía el entrecejo como si fuera un reflejo, no entendía la razón de ello ¿Qué tenia en contra de el? Hasta ayer se llevaban bastante bien y ahora era como si esperara que Brad se diera la vuelta para tomar el hilo dental que su madre siempre le hacia cargar para ponerlo alrededor del cuello de este. -¿Nos vamos?- me dijo Brad sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Seguro, pero ¿Por qué regresaste?- al terminar la detención entro de nuevo en la escuela no sin antes decirme que lo esperara

-Olvide mi suéter en la ultima clase que tuvimos- se disculpo

-Siempre olvidas algo- me queje

-¡Hey! Trato de no hacerlo pero a veces tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza- se señalo

Aun no puedo creer que me hayas convencido de aceptar- dije irritada aun sin poder creerlo

-¡Pero será divertido!- Brad era demasiado positivo, yo realmente no estaba segura de hacer esto

-Solo será divertida la ultima parte- dije molesta y Brad rio haciendo que yo riera también ¡amaba a este chico! Podía lograr que mi mal humor se desvaneciera en un segundo, aun que no era muy afecta a lo que haríamos me sentía muy a gusto con Brad así que lo demás no seria ningún problema

**Freddie´s PVO**

Una vez llegamos al departamento de Carly me deje caer en su sofá y ella hizo lo mismo a un lado -Hola chicos ¿Qué tal la escuela?- Pregunto Spencer desde la cocina

-Mal- dijimos los dos sin entusiasmo

-Que mal… ¿Y Sam?- Escuchar esa pregunta departe de el hizo que mi estomago se revolviera, aun recordaba lo que Sam había dicho sobre Spencer

-En casa de Brad- dijo Carly mientras se levantaba del sofá

-¿En casa de Brad? ¿Qué hace ahí con el?- Su tono de voz y ver como fruncía el ceño me hizo hacer lo mismo ¿Acaso eso molestaba a Spencer? ¡¿Y a mi que demonios me importaba eso?

-¡Si! Desde ayer Sam y Brad no se han separado y se portan _amorosos_ Todo el tiempo ¡incluso Sam le ofreció parte su sándwich de tocino!- grito Carly molesta mientras preparaba su limonada "especial" la cual nadie quería beber por que sabia mmm… extraño ¡sabia horrible!

-¡Sam ofreció un sándwich de TOCINO!- grito de igual manera Spencer, ambos asentimos -¡Pero conmigo solo lo compartió cuando yo le compartí mi súper sándwich especial!- ¡¿Qué? También a Spencer le había compartido, bien ahora ya no me importaba lo tonto o ridículo que me viera pero mis celos me estaban matando, si, celos ¡sentía celos por Sam Puckett! ¡Si me gustaba! ¡¿Contentos?

Me levante rápidamente del Sofá y a zancadas llegue a la puerta -¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Carly

-Por Sam- dije sin voltear la mirada, Sabia que si lo hacia vería la mirada satisfecha de Carly y la de un Spencer confundido y frustrado al pensar que Sam ofrecería un sándwich sin esperar nada a cambio, bueno, conmigo ni siquiera eso había hecho, a mi simplemente me golpeaba después de terminarse su comida y después de eso se comía la mía; Conmigo nunca se portaba tan amable como con el idiota de Brad, conmigo no jugaba ni alagaba como con Spencer, conmigo simplemente peleaba, fastidiaba y maltrataba física y emocionalmente; Gracias a dios sabia donde vivía Brad, ya que habíamos venido a su casa a ver una película, toque varias veces y después de unos minutos me abrió la persona que menos espere pero que siempre quería ver

-¿Benson, que haces aquí?- dijo Sam, se encontraba nerviosa y cubierta de… ¿Harina?

-Eso en tu cara ¿es Harina?- intente quitar parte de la harina que tenia en la mejilla, pero ella tomo mano, mi corazón era un traidor ya que al sentir su contacto comenzó a palpitar furiosamente… Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi nuca y me queje adolorido – ¿Por qué fue eso?- dije molesto

-Te quedaste como idiota… bueno más de lo normal- se corrigió ¿Cómo es posible que esta mujer me trajera tan loco si me trataba tan mal? Eso era para mí un enigma -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a ver a Brad?- me pregunto a la vez, era hora de la verdad

-¿Quién es? El pastel…- y al parecer no era hora de la verdad -¿Freddie?- y hay íbamos de nuevo

-Hola- saludo no sabiendo que mas decir

-Hola ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- su confusión era muy lógica pero hoy no tenia ni el humor ni las ganas de dar explicaciones, por lo menos a Brad

-Lo siento pero su reunión será para otro día- vi que su cara mostraba mas desconcierto aun pero sin importarme eso tome a Sam de la mano y corrí con ella, aun cuando pude escuchar los reclamos de Sam y las llamadas confundidas de Brad seguí corriendo, aunque tal vez después Sam me haría pagar el precio por ello.

-¡Pero que demonios te pasa Benson!- me golpeo Sam una vez nos detuvimos en un parque cercano

-Necesitamos hablar- dije una vez reacomode mis pensamientos por el golpe

-Yo no necesito nada de ti y ahora debo regresar con Brad- se giro para volver a caminar, ahora que acababa de aclarar lo que sentía por ella pues, mis ganas de triturar a Brad habían… aumentado

-¡Ah no! no dejare que te vayas- la tome del brazo pero con una velocidad increíble ella giro mi cuerpo del lado contrario haciendo que callera de espaldas y siguió su camino

¡Oh mi espalda! Juro que algo se rompió -¡Samantha Puckett si te vas de aquí jamás volveré a dirigirte la palabra!- le grite molesto aun cuando todo el parque o la ciudad me escuchara, por que para mi patética suerte no podía levantarme, me dolía demasiado

Sam se detuvo, eso era bueno por que no sabía que hubiera hecho si le hubiera valido un pepino, giro su cuerpo y suspiro –Bien- se cruzo de brazos –Tienes cinco minutos- se agacho para escucharme

-Antes de que el tiempo comience ¿Podrías ayudarme a levantar?- le implore, ella rodo los ojos pero acepto y me ayudo a sentarme en una de las bancas

-Ahora si comienza a hablar- me amenazo

-¿Por qué me besaste?- bien, eso había sido muy directo pero si no lo decía rápido los nervios tomarían el control y mi tiempo se terminaría

Los minutos pasaban y Sam simplemente me miraba, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, comenzaba a sentir ansiedad- No lo se- me respondió y suspiro – Simplemente sentí estúpido impulso y…- puse mis labios sobre los suyos impidiéndole decir cosas tan… insensibles; No importaba si después me golpeaba hasta que necesitara cirugía plástica, pero quería por lo menos quería tener este recuerdo, aunque fuera el ultimo; Quede asombrado cuando después de varios segundo Sam en lugar de botarme a cien metros de distancia, había comenzado a corresponderme pero no iba a preguntar el por que… por ahora. Era un beso lento, no quería que me golpeara o saliera huyendo; Después de un tiempo nos separamos al abrir mis ojos pude ver que ella me miraba como si intentara descifrar mi atrevida acción

-Si lo que buscas es un arrepentimiento, de mi parte no lo habrá- Estaba decidido a decir TODO, aun que después terminara en el hospital –Me… me… me…. ¡me gustas! No importa si me matas o si termino con yeso, tenia que deci- ahora fue ella quien dejo mi frase a medias pues me había cubierto mi boca con ambas manos

-Fredñoño eres demasiado ruidoso ¿quieres que toda la ciudad se entere de tus rarezas?- ¿Eso significaba que me estaba rechazando?

-¿No pudiste ser mas sensible aunque sea una vez en tu vida? ¿Ni siquiera por que me rechazaste?- murmure para mi

-¿Quién dijo eso torpe?- levante la cara al escuchar eso ¡le gustaba! Pero para mi desgracia mi espalda aun no se encontraba tan recuperada como para ponerme a dar ningún baile de victoria –Dije que bajaras la voz- trato de sonar irritada, sonreí - ¿Y ahora por que sonríes como idiota?- ni por mucho que me insultara seria mi buen humor

-¿Eso quiere decir que serás mi novia?- pregunte aun feliz

-Si como no- la abrace –Oye quien… quien te dio derecho para abrazarme Benson- se notaba avergonzada

-Yo, después de todo soy tu novio- dije de manera inocente

-Pero que tonterías dices- puso su mano en mi cara para que la soltara, pero no pensaba hacerlo, aun que sabia que ese _"si como no" _había sido de manera sarcástica pensaba hacerme el desentendido por que Sam jamás admitiría que teníamos algo

-Lo siento princesa Puckett pero tú afirmaste ser mi novia así que no puedes ser tan cobarde como para echar del lado eso compromiso ¿O si lo eres?- la tente

-Escúchame bien Fredraro, nadie me dice cobarde, **NADIE**- se había sentido ofendida, y eso era justamente lo que estaba buscando

-Pues eso es lo que estas demostrando Puckett, primero aceptaste ser mi novia ¿y ahora? Te acobardas, la gran Sam Puckett resulto ser cobarde con las relaciones- fingí estar desilusionado

-Retracta eso Benson- me advirtió

-No tengo motivos para retractar la palabra cobarde por que tu eres…- Al parecer hoy hubo muchas frases inconclusas, una de Sam y dos mías, pero esta jamás habría cambiado el hecho de que se quedara inconcluso ¿Por qué? Bueno pues por que Samantha Puckett me estaba besando y eso me hacia MUY feliz, la tome de la cintura para que no escapara ni ahora ni nuca dejaría que eso pasara

-¿Quién es la cobarde?- dijo Sam una vez se separo de mi, siempre algo tiene que arruinar mis mejores momentos

-Estoy cien porciento seguro que tu no- dije un poco desilusionado, bueno, ya tendría mas tiempo para seguir con esto, me anime

-¡Cierto! Ahora me tengo que ir- se levanto ¿se iba?

-¿A dónde iras?- le pregunte confundido

-Tengo que volver a casa de Brad- y otra vez con Brad, algo me decía que a Sam no le caía bien el, por que quería que yo lo desapareciera

-¡Piensas dejarme así!- señale mi espalda, ya no me dolía pero era una buena excusa

La escuche suspirar –Bien, te ayudare a ir a casa- al parecer hoy no habría más Brad –Le mandare un mensaje para avisarle- tomo su celular y mi sonrisa desapareció ¡tenia que avisarle todo lo que hiciera! Me cruce de brazos y espere a que enviara el mensaje, no quería que volviera a lanzarme por los aires si intentaba controlarla de nuevo –Bien, ahora si ya te llevare a casa niña- paso mi brazo por detrás de su espalda y ella rodeo mi cintura ¿Se molestaría si le decía que ya no me dolía la espalda? Por mi bien tendría que sacrificarme y seguir así, por que no deseaba que ella regresara con Brad ¡Nooo!

Caminábamos por el parque al departamento de Carly, me sentía bastante cómodo así, pero lamentablemente llegamos, entramos sin pedir permiso, como siempre –Hola- saludo Carly cuando llegamos -¿Qué paso?- supongo que lucia horrible, llenos de hojas y lodo, además de que Sam me venia "ayudando"

-Un pequeño accidente, nada grave- dije y Sam me dejo en el sofá

-¡Sammy! ¡Dime que es mentira!- grito Spencer mientras lloriqueaba y se acercaba a mi novia, MI NOVIA que bien sonaba

-¿Qué es mentira?- dijo Sam confundida

-Esos niños malos me dijeron que le ofreciste de tu Sándwich a Brad ¡y a mi solo me compartiste por que te compartí del mío!- siguió lloriqueando

-A Brad le di de mi Sándwich por que me dio de su almuerzo- explico Sam para tranquilizarlo

-¿Hablas en serio?- ella asintió y el corrió a abrazarla mientras murmuraba lo poco sensibles que éramos Carly y yo ¡¿Por que tenia que abrazarla? ¿Por qué le correspondía el abrazo? Esto comenzaba a ser un desastre…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Dejen Reviews! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui el capitulo 3! XD**

**Fuif! me costo mucho pero aqui esta!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Dan :D pero la historia es completamente mia ;)**

**Gracias a toda la gente que me ha escrito reviews, me alentan a seguir la historia y como ustedes la prefieran asi seguira :P **

**Ahora si distrutenla...**

_**CAPITULO 3: Un Día de Desesperación y Juegos**_

**Sam´s PVO**

Abrace a Spencer para calmar su dramatismo, tenia su cara apoyada en mi cabeza, sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y yo tenia los míos alrededor de su cintura; pero eso hizo que comenzara a lloriquear mas, rodé los ojos, la idea de cómo dejar que se comportara como una niña me llego a la mente -¿quieres un Sándwich?- pregunte dulcemente, como si hablara con Guppy, lo sentí mover la cabeza supongo que asintiendo

-Pero no tenemos tocino- se quejo, sonreí ante su tono infantil

-Podemos ir a comprar- eso era obvio, y tal también traer jamón, jamón…

Levanto su cara de mi cabeza y me alejo para mirarme a la cara -¿Enserio?- me sonrió y yo asentí devolviéndosela -¡Si, Vamos al supermercado!- comenzó un pequeño baile por la sala ¿se suponía que eso era un adulto? -¡iré por las llaves del auto!- entro corriendo a su recamara

Regrese mí vista a Carly y a Freddie quienes también me veían -¿Qué?- pregunte al ver sus miradas interrogantes

-¿No tienes algo que contarme? No se… ¿Alguna novedad?- entrecerré los ojos ante el tono "inocente" de Carly

No entendía su pregunta -¿A que te refie…- mi pregunta quedo inconclusa por Freddie

-Somos Novios- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo…? Ah… ya recordaba

-¡¿De verdad?- Mi loca amiga dio un grito de alegría - ¡Te lo dije Freddie!- ¿Decirle que? Esperen… ¡le había contado todo a Carly! Ese pequeño bocón…

-¡Al supermercado!- grito Spencer antes de que me hiciera "viuda"

-De acuerdo, nos vemos después- me despedí de ellos y camine hacia la salida con Spencer y el cerro la puerta

**Carly´s PVO**

Pude ver la cara de disgusto en Freddie cuando Sam salió del departamento –Oww apenas se fue y ya la extrañas, eso es tan tierno- me burle en tono meloso, me miro molesto –Ya quita esa cara, mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo la convenciste de aceptar que le gustas y que dejara de estar con Brad?- estaba ansiosa por saber desde que los había visto entrar por el departamento, pero el inexplicable drama por mi hermano por un sándwich arruino mi plan para interrogarlos

-¿Sabes a donde fueron Sam y Spencer?- su tono al mencionar el nombre de mi hermano… tal vez fue mi imaginación, si, eso debió ser, es decir Freddie es amigo de Spencer, es ilógico que haya sonado como si estuviera disgustado

-Fueron al supermercado- le respondí confundida, me estaba desviando del tema -¡no trates de distraerme! Cuéntame lo que ocurrió- de acuerdo, parecía una niña a la que no le quieren comprar algo ¡pero quería saber la historia!

Lo escuche suspirar –Bien, pero no me interrumpas ni te burles de mis tonterías- me advirtió

-¡Oh dios! ¿Golpeaste a Brad?- pregunte asustada

-¡No!- me grito indignado, levante una ceja, lo vi rodar los ojos –De acuerdo, admito que ganas no me faltaron al encontrar a Sam ahí- dijo derrotado

-¡estas celoso de Brad! Oww… eso es tan tierno- suspire de manera romántica

-¿Entonces aceptas no burlarte de mi?- me pregunto, supongo que asustado por mi personalidad tan cursi

-Lo prometo- dije levantando la mano

-Bien, cuando llegue al departamento de Brad…

**Spencer´s PVO**

Estar con Sam era divertido e interesante, teníamos demasiadas cosas en común, por no decir que todas, excepto por su lado violento o su manera agresiva, pero aun así esta chica ¡era increíble! Salimos del supermercado carcajeándonos, le habíamos hecho una pequeña broma a la cajera, sip, pequeña, no quería volver a obsesionarme con eso; Fingimos comenzar a pelear hasta que Sam me había "golpeado" (por que era actuación) y jalado el brazo hasta que se "zafo" (era falso), la pobre cajera se había desmayado y el gerente en lugar de llamar a seguridad o algo por el estilo, nos había ofrecido comida para que nunca volviéramos. Llevábamos comida ¡como para alimentar un ejército! Yo cargaba unas 8 bolsas mientras que Sam cargaba como el doble… lo admito, estoy flacidito –Deberíamos volverlo a hacer- dijo Sam aun riendo

-¡Lo se, fue divertido!- seguimos riendo y subimos al auto; Mire mi reloj, eran las 6:30 de la tarde, una idea cruzo mi mente al recordar un cartel que había visto hace unos días- ¿Tienes que ir temprano a casa?- esperaba que dijera que no, o el plan se arruinaría

-Nop, le dije a mi mama que me quedaría en tu casa- típico de Sam -¿Por qué la pregunta?- pregunto confundida

-Es una sorpresa- la escuche quejarse

-No me gustan las sorpresas- me dijo molesta

-¡Pero esta es la mas asombrosa sorpresa! ¡Vamos! Llegaremos en cinco minutos- trate de persuadirla

-Tienes cinco minutos Spencer Shay, y mas te vale que valga la pena o lo lamentaras- me amenazo

-¡Si!- dije feliz

Conduje hasta el museo de la ciudad -¿Qué hacemos aquí?- estaba molesta -¿me trajiste a matarme de aburrimiento?- golpeo mi nuca y me queje

-Solo espera- estacione el auto, baje de el y me dirigí hacia la puerta contraria donde estaba Sam cruzada de brazos -¡Vamos! ¿Acaso a mama no quiere jamón?- dije con burla y saque un pequeño paquete que llevaba en mi chamarra

¿Jamón?- volteo a verme y moví hacia los lados el jamón cosa que hizo que bajara del auto –Bien, todavía tienes una ultima oportunidad Shay- me advirtió y comenzó a comer el Jamón

Caminamos hasta la entrada y antes de entrar la detuve -¿Qué ocurre?- pude ver que estaba confundida

-Cierra los ojos- dije simplemente

-¿Por qué?- dijo aturdida

-Para que no veamos aun lo que hay adentro ¡Vamos yo te llevare adentro!- la alenté, a regañadientes acepto y cerro los ojos; Con una mano le cubrí los ojos (Por si quería ver) y con la otra la levante, escuche un pequeño grito (supongo que se sorprendió)

-¿Por qué me cargas?- dijo pero no estaba molesta, más bien parecía divertida

-La ultima vez que guie a alguien cayo de las escaleras, así que supongo que de esta manera no te pasara nada- explique, había salido con una mujer hace algunos meses y había querido darle una sorpresa, pero cuando la encamine hacia ella…

-¿Piensas quedarte parado todo el día?- su pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos y comencé a caminar

La música estaba alta, había personas gritando por todas partes, sonreí y baje a Sam aun sin quitar mi mano de sus ojos –Ahora si, puedes ver- Hice a un lado mi mano y ella abrió sus ojos…

-¡Oh dios! ¡No puedo creerlo!- comenzó a gritar contenta, se volteo hacia mi -¡Tu!- me señalo

-¡Yo!- ahora yo me señale

¡No sabes como te quiero!- me abrazo por unos segundos y después nos alejamos un poco, sonriendo

-Ahora… ¡¿Qué tal si nos divertimos?- opine entusiasmado, Sam comenzó a saltar llena de alegría mientras asentía, este día ¡seria inolvidable! De eso, estaba seguro…

**Freddie´s PVO**

Mire nuevamente el reloj ¡eran casi las diez de la noche! ¿Y Sam? ¡Aun no llegaba! -¡¿Segura que simplemente iban a ir al Supermercado?- grite la pregunta, los celos irracionales había sido sustituidos por preocupación

-¡Si! Dijeron que solo comprarían tocino- Carly también estaba preocupada, ya habíamos intentado marcar a sus teléfonos, pero estaban apagados, comenzaba a impacientarme; Ahora sabia lo que sentía mi madre cuando desaparecía (aunque regularmente siempre "aparecía" en licuados locos o en el departamento de Carly)

-Tal vez deberíamos hablar con la poli…- al escuchar la puerta abrirse deje de hablar y voltee hacia ella

Por ella entraron Sam y Spencer con muchas bolsas en los brazos y riéndose de algo que me tenía sin cuidado, estaba molesto -¡Me podrían explicar donde estaban!- grito Carly levantándose del Sofá

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos –Tranquila hermanita- dijo Spencer mientras junto a Sam entraban y caminaban hacia la cocina para dejar todas las bolsas que llevaban

-¡No me digas que me calme! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas que me calme?- Se acerco a el y comenzó a golpear el hombro de Spencer, la histeria de Carly… había regresado

-Vamos Carls deja al pobre Spence- Trato de Tranquilizarla Sam

-No creas que tu estas exonerada de culpa Puckett- me cruce de brazos desde el Sofá –Exigimos una explicación ¡estas no son horas de llegar!- ahora yo también estaba igual de histérico de Carly

-Si, queremos que nos digan a donde fueron ¡Y sin mentiras!- les advirtió Carly

Ambos bajaron sus rostros como dos niños que son regañados por sus padres –Lo sentimos- dijeron al mismo tiempo, Sam se veía TAN tierna así… ¡Fredward Benson este no es momento de pensar en esas cosas, concéntrate!

-Bien- suspiro Carly- primera pregunta ¿Dónde estaban?- ambos se miraron, intentando decidir quien hablaría

-En la convención de Videojuegos- volvieron a decir ambos

¿Sam en una convención de Videojuegos? -¡Si claro! digan la verdad ¿Acaso esperan que crea que Sam quiso ir a una convención de Videojuegos?- dije sarcástico

-Solo si fue Clasificación **M**- dijo Spencer divertido, ahora tenia sentido; La única razón por la que Sam había ido es por que los juegos eran extremadamente violentos

-¡Pero se fueron desde las cuatro de la tarde!- señalo Carly

-Bueno, primero fuimos al Supermercado- señalo todas las bolsas

-¡Oh dios! ¿Qué trajeron? ¿Comida para toda la ciudad? ¿Cuánto gastaste en esto Spencer?- Pregunto Carly aterrada al ver toda la pila de comida

-Nada- dijo Spencer sonriendo

-¿Cómo que nada, no me digas que asaltaron el Supermercado?- pregunte ahora yo con miedo

-Cálmate Benson, no hicimos nada… tan malo- ¡había dudado! Algo habían hecho

-Digamos que el encargado nos ofreció esta comida ¿verdad Sammy?- compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, de nuevo los malditos celos comenzaron

-No me digan que ya no podremos ir a ese Supermercado- interrogo Carly con voz cansada y ambos asintieron con una sonrisa y Carly se dirigió al Sofá para volver a sentarse

-Bueno, Mama tiene hambre así que comamos lo que amablemente nos han dado ¿Cierto Spence?- Palmeo su espalda Sam

-¡Si! Pero es tu turno de hacer los Sándwich. ¡Lo prometiste!- le advirtió Spencer y se sentó en el sofá junto a Carly y a mi

-Bien- dijo Sam con voz cansada y comenzó a sacar algunas cosas de las bolsas, me levante y la seguí

**Sam´s PVO**

Vi a Freddie caminar hacia donde yo estaba -¿Qué?- pregunte con una ceja alzada al verlo junto a mí

-No me has saludado- dijo de manera inocentemente idiota

Deje el Jamón que hacia tomado y me acerque a el –Hola Fredraro- dije y regrese de nuevo hacia el jamón, hizo una mueca, tal parece había esperado que lo saludara de una manera mas _cariñosa_ ¡pues que pena!

-Esa no es manera de tratar a tu novio- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Deje el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando el Jamón a un lado –Tienes razón- dije con culpabilidad, gire mi rostro hacia el –Lo bueno es que solo estamos hablando de ti- dije con una sonrisa y de nuevo seguí cortando

-Por esa razón, **YO** soy tu **NOVIO** si no mal recuerdo- dijo con satisfacción

-Querrás decir mi estupinovio- dije divertida

-¡por que siempre me atacas! ¡¿Ni siquiera por que tenemos una relación puedes tratarme bien?- comenzó a gritar atrayendo la atención de los hermanos Shay

-Ah mmm… creo que nosotros nos vamos- Dijo Carly nerviosa, Spencer parecía en trance al haber escuchado lo dicho por Freddie -¡Adiós!- jalo a su hermano quien aun cuando caminaba seguía desconcertado

-¿siempre tienes que se **TAN** callado Benson?- pregunte sarcástica

-¿Acaso te importa lo que opinen? ¿Tanta vergüenza te doy?- lo mire sorprendida ¿de que demonios estaba hablando? Aun cuando sea un ñoño jamás me importaría eso

-¡Deja de decir estupideces Benson! Se que eres el mas grande Ñoño de mundo ¡pero jamás me avergonzarías! ¿Acaso no me conoces?- estaba dolida ¡¿como podía pensar eso de mi?

Lo escuche suspirar –Lo siento- dijo mas calmado –No quise gritarte pero ¡me siento estúpido!- levante una ceja –Bueno… mas que de costumbre, cada vez que alguien se acerca a ti ¡me dan celos! Como cuando compartes tu comida con Brad ¡a mi simplemente me la quitas y me golpeas!- ¿celos? ¡¿Celos? ¿Freddie estaba celoso?

No sabia que decir, golpee su hombro y lo escuche quejarse –No tienes por que preocuparte por cosas que no pasaran, eres el único torpe con el que saldría, ahora deja de lloriquear- trate de sonar indiferente pero estar con el simplemente hacia que no pudiera concentrarme en mi faceta de brabucona y en lugar de eso le sonreí y el me sonrió de vuelta

-¿Merezco un beso?- pregunto de manera infantil

-Sigue soñando Benson- le respondí sin dejar de sonreír y seguí preparando mi Sándwich

-¡Pero soy tu estupinovio!- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-Eso nadie lo va a dudar- murmure me sentía muy feliz con el torpe, pero jamás se lo haría saber

-Me iré a sentar- regreso al sofá deprimido

Minutos después -¡Regrese! Sr Sándwich ¿Dónde esta?- Spencer llego corriendo a donde estábamos nosotros

-Aquí Spence- le tendí el Plato con un gran Sándwich

-¡Si!- tomo el Sándwich y lo mordió feliz

-¿Dónde esta Carly?- pregunte al no verla regresar

-Durmiendo- dijo serio, esa actitud hizo que dudara de su respuesta, pero aun así, tenia demasiada hambre y cansancio como para buscarla –Vuelvo en un minuto- subió corriendo aun con el sándwich

Ese chico realmente era extraño, me senté con mi Sándwich en el sofá y Freddie giro su rostro para verme -¿Qué?- pregunte desconfiada

-Nada- regreso su vista al televisor

-¿Quieres?- le ofrecí de mi Sándwich aun sin despegar la vista del Televisor

-¿Me estas compartiendo de TU sándwich? ¿Sin nada a cambio?- estaba sorprendido

-Deja de alardear ¿quieres o no?- le respondí irritada, me estaba portando bien por una vez en mi vida y el hacia ese tipo de preguntas tontas

-Todo lo que venga de la gran Princesa Puckett siempre lo querré- mordió mi sándwich ¿Por qué siempre tenia que decir ese tipo de cosas vergonzosamente reconfortantes? Era realmente un tonto

-Tienes que, no todos gozan de esos privilegios lacayo - dije sonriendo mas para calmarme mas a mi misma, el comenzó a reír

**Brad´s PVO**

Gire una vez mas en mi cama, no podía dormir; Los sucesos de esta tarde aun rondaban por mi mente ¿Por qué Freddie había venido por Sam? ¿De que habrán hablado? Mire nuestro pequeño huevo, lo había colocado en una cubo de vidrio con un foco para mantenerlo caliente, Sam me había mandado un mensaje disculpándose, ya que no podía volver por que tenia algo que hacer -¿Sera que Freddie se confeso?- esa pregunta me aterraba ¿La razón? No lo sabia, podía ser muy perspicaz con todo el mundo, pero cuando se trataba de mi era el mas grande despistado del planeta, solo esperaba que la iluminación de lo que me ocurría con Sam llegara rápido, por que sino, seria demasiado tarde…

**Freddie´s PVO**

-Tienes que, no todos gozan de esos privilegios lacayo – me dijo con una sonrisa, eso era cierto, los derechos que yo tenía, no los tendría nadie de eso me encargaba yo

-¿Entonces tengo derecho a un beso?- pregunte, ya saben, la esperanza siempre es lo ultimo que se pierde

-¿Cuánto ofreces por el?- ¿Pensaba cobrármelo? Verla ta cerca de mi logro hacerme saber que eso no me importaba

-¿Cuánto piensas cobrarme?- pregunte tontamente, podía jurar que la veía como si ella fuera una diosa y yo su mas idiota esclavo

-mmm…- comenzó a meditar mi futuro impuesto –No se me ocurre nada ¿Qué me ofreces?- de nuevo se acerco a pocos centímetros de mi y si no estuviera viéndola como si fuera un retrasado habría dicho _"el mundo"_

Recordé el interrogatorio de hace unos momentos y algo vino a mi cabeza –Boletos para el estreno del nuevo videojuego de "Ultimate Assassin"

-¿Enserio?- me pregunto aun sin creerme, yo asentí –Trato hecho- me tendió la mano

Levante una ceja y ella rodo los ojos –Bien- dijo cansada y ce acerco a mi, la rodee de la cintura para evitar que se alejara, no me importaba que nos viera alguien, es mas, así seria mejor que supieran que ella era **MI NOVIA**, nos besándonos por muuucho tiempo hasta que llego Carly diciendo que no quería limpiar nuestro congeniado ADN de su Sofá; Después de decirnos que la razón por la que antes no había bajado era por que Spencer la había atado para poder bajar por su preciosos sándwich me fui a mi casa, con una sonrisa que según Sam, era boba, tal vez lo era, pero estaba muy feliz como para tener otra…

**Sam´s PVO**

-No puedo creer que hayan golpeado a esa pobre anciana- le dijo Carly a Freddie

-Ella intento llevarse mi almuerzo –Señale el almuerzo de Freddie

-¡pero eran dos contra una!- grito mi amiga

- Fredraro no cuenta, la anciana tenia el doble de fuerza que el- explique y el ñoño rodo los ojos

– ¡Felicidades Sam!- me felicito Wendy llegando hasta nosotros

-¿Gracias?- dije confundida

-¡De nada! Ma acabo de enterar que salen, de nuevo, felicidades- se alejo, gire mi rostro hacia Benson

-A mi no me veas, yo no dije nada- comenzó a negar

- No tuviste que decir nada, todos pudieron escuchar tus gritos en el parque- lo culpe –Pero ya no importa- simplemente con que no haya ninguna otra estúpida pelea de fans, todo esta bien

-Sam ¿es cierto lo que dicen?- se acerco Gibby con varios chicos

-Si Gibby, es cierto- dije cansada, escuche los murmullos y los pequeños gritos de sorpresa –Ahora gente dispérsense- hice señas para que se alejaran de mi y todos comenzaron a irse a sus salones

-¿No encuentras extraña tu situación?- me pregunto una chica acercándose creo… creo que se llama Patrice

-Un poco, pero te acostumbras - respondí mirando de reojo al nerd quien me sonrió

¿Para ti también Carly?- pregunto sorprendida Patrice

-Si, se ven bastante tiernos- me dijo cursimente, rodé los ojos -¿Pero como se enteraron?- pregunto mi curiosa amiga

-Por todas las fotos que están circulando- nos dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo -¿No las han visto?- todos negamos, incluso el raro de Gibby

-¿A que fotos te refieres?- pregunte confundida

-Estas- nos señalo su perapod; Eran diferentes fotos pero extrañamente en TODAS aparecíamos Spencer y yo. Cuando estábamos en el Supermercado, cuando subimos al auto, cuando me cargo, cuando jugamos en los videojuegos y… cuando lo abrace y nos quedamos viendo mientras sonreíamos. Gire mi rostro con miedo para ver a Freddie. Esta molesto ¿molesto? ¡Furioso! Si fuera un volcán, ya habría hecho erupción y todos los habitantes (o sea yo) habríamos muerto

-¿Puedo… puedo explicarlo?- pregunte temerosa

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui el final X(<strong>

**pero tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible ;)**

**les dejo el nombre del siguiente capitulo: **

**(¡dejen reviews!)**

_CAPITULO 4: Paparazis_


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Ya el capitulo 4! **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen :( pero la historia es completamente mia ;)**

**¡Ejoyed!**

**CAPITULO 4: ¡Paparazzis!**

**Freddie´s PVO**

-¿Puedo… puedo explicarlo?- escuche a Sam, pero estaba demasiado molesto a si que me di vuelta y camine hacia mi casillero, ignorándola -¡Freddie! ¡No es lo que parece, no es lo que piensas!- Ignore sus palabras y comencé a sacar mis libros de mi casillero pero ella ya estaba junto a mi intentando hablar

-No hace falta que me expliques nada, ya todos saben que tienes una _relación_ con Spencer ¡felicidades!- dije con falsa modestia y cerré con fuerza mi casillero y a zancadas camine hacia mi salón (que agradecía, no era con ninguna de ellas o Brad)

Escuchaba los murmullos de toda la escuela algunos felices y sorprendidos; otros molestos y deprimidos (la mayoría fanáticos seddie) –No puedo creer que salga con el hermano de Carly ¡Es mucho mayor!- dijo una

-¡Si! Pero ya sabes lo que dicen: _para el amor no hay edad-_ esa frase… me enfermaba; el solo imaginarme a Sam con Spencer hacia que mis estúpidos celos se apoderaran de mí

-Hola Freddie- voltee al reconocer la voz de Brad

-Hola- dije sin ganas

-¿Te ocurre algo?- me pregunto, al parecer preocupado ¿Tan deprimente me veía?

-Nada, es mi cara de siempre- dije restándole importancia

-Freddie, ¿Sam y Spencer están saliendo? ¿Eso es cierto?- llegaron dos chicos a preguntarme

Hice una mueca de disgusto –No tengo la menor idea, pregúntenle a ella- dije fastidiado; Los escuche suspirar -¿Por qué esas caras?- me atreví a preguntar al verlos tan deprimidos

-Por nada- ambos se miraron –creo que mejor iremos a clases ¡adiós!- se fueron, raros

-¿Sam y el hermano de Carly?- pregunto Brad, juro que sonó molesto, levante una ceja y lo mire

-Eso es lo que dicen- lo inspeccione con la mirada, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos hacia **MI NOVIA**

-¿Tu no sabes?- pregunto intentando parecer casual, de la misma mala manera que hacia Carly

-Nop- conteste simplemente –ahora lo mejor será entrar a clases- mire mi reloj, ya era un poco tarde y no quería tener detención, por que lo mas probable es que Sam estuviera ahí

-Si, creo que es lo mejor- dijo Brad –Nos vemos después- se despidió y se fue hacia su salón, para mi mala suerte, con Sam

**Brad´s PVO**

Llegue al salón con mi pequeño huevo en una mano, recordando la conversación con Freddie ¿Sam saliendo con el hermano de Carly? Eso si que era bastante loco –Hola Brad- me saludo Carly, nos sentábamos juntos, con Sam en medio de nosotros

-Hola Carly- le sonreí, mi mirada se dirigió hacia Sam, que se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en su escritorio, la mire preocupado -¿Qué le ocurre?- le pregunte a Carly

-Esta un poco deprimida, por los rumores que se han extendidos- me explico Carly, asentí; escuchar la palabra _rumores_ y no una afirmación me hizo sentir aliviado –Ah si, también los escuche cuando llegue, pero ¡vamos Sam no te deprimas! Se irán después de un tiempo, solo se paciente- La escuche quejarse – Bueno, supongo que tendré que comer mi almuerzo yo solo, incluso la tarta- fingí estar deprimido

-¡¿Tarta? - levanto la cabeza, asentí – ¡Tarta!- grito feliz y comenzó a hacer un pequeño festejo desde su lugar –Ah, por cierto ¿Dónde esta nuestro hijo?- la forma en la que lo dijo hizo que sintiera una pequeña corriente por mi cuerpo y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente

-A… aquí… aquí es… aquí esta- tartamudee y le mostré la caja de vidrio que llevaba con una pequeña bombilla que usaba batería

-¡Genial!- tomo la caja y se le quedo mirando por varios minutos –te llamaras Brad- señalo al huevo ¿Brad? ¿Le puso Brad?

-¿Brad?- pregunte desconcertado

-Sip ¿No te gusta?- me pregunto

-Si, es solo que ¿Por qué se te ocurrió Brad?- estaba felizmente confundido

-Me gusta ese nombre- se encogió de hombros ¡le gustaba mi nombre!

-¡Entonces es Brad!- dije feliz, ella me sonrió

**Spencer´s PVO**

Entre corriendo a la escuela buscando, hasta que recordé que era hora del almuerzo, corrí hacia la cafetería pero teniendo cuidado con el enorme paquete que llevaba en las manos y en una de la mesa estaba mi hermana y sus amigos, pero extrañamente no estaba Freddie -¡Sammy! Que bueno que te encuentro ¡Mira lo que traje!- moví con entusiasmo el paquete pero me di cuenta de algo –Ya estas comiendo- dije abatido, me había esforzado mucho en hacer esto

-¿Qué es Spence?- dijo dejando de comer su pollo y acercándose a mi

-Traía algo para comer, pero ya estas comiendo- estaba triste

-¿Y? ¿Crees que seria capaz de decir que NO a la comida?- me pregunto y yo negue –Entonces que esperas ¡ábrelo!- me animo con una sonrisa la cual le correspondí, coloque la enorme caja en la mesa donde estaban ellos y comencé a abrir el paquete para sacar…

-Wow- dijo el niño que reconocí era el asistente de Icarly y con el cual Sam también había compartido su Sándwich, Brad

-¡O por dios!- grito sorprendida mi hermana

-Acabo de encontrar a mi futuro marido- dijo Sam supongo que refiriéndose a mi ENORME sándwich, bueno eran muchos Sándwich haciendo la forma de uno ¡Gigantesco! me abrazo, me reí ante su ocurrencia y la abrace también, escuche un "Oww" alrededor de los demás alumnos, pase mi mirada hacia alrededor para ver a que se debía eso, La cara de Carly era de terror, como si acabara de hacer la peor tontería de mi vida; Brad tenia el ceño fruncido y miraba a Sam, Gibby levanto su dedo pulgar como si aprobara algo y sonreía. Los demás estudiantes también sonreían y tomaban fotografías

-¡SPAM!- grito una rara adolecente saliendo de entre la multitud, tomo una fotografía y salió huyendo, el flash me dejo aturdido

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Sam soltándome

-No lo se- me encogí de hombros, estaba confundido, no entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir, Nos sentamos en la mesa donde estaba Carly –Bueno ahora ¡a comer!- dije feliz, tome dos de los Sándwich, uno se lo pase a Sam y otro comencé a comerlo yo

-¡¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos con lo que acaba de ocurrir?- nos grito Carly, Sam y yo nos miramos sin entender y luego regresamos la vista hacia con nuestro emparedado en la boca

Me lo quite de la boca -¿A que te refieres hermanita?- soy un poco lento de aprendizaje

-¡Les acaban de tomar fotografías!- seguía sin entender

-¿Y?- dijo Sam, supongo que ella estaba igual que yo

-Sam… -Le hizo señas para que fuera con ella, Sam se levanto y Carly se acerco a su oído al parecer para susurrarle algo- ¡¿Ya se te olvido lo que ocurrió en la mañana con Freddie?- le grito, aturdiendo a la pobre Sammy que callo al piso ¡Los pulmones de Carly eran increíbles!

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?- me preocupe

-Al parecer han estado pasando entre todos, varias fotografías- ¿Y eso que tenia de malo? La mire sin comprender y ella rodo los ojos y se giro hacia Gibby -¿Podrías prestarme tu teléfono?- le pregunto, el asintió y le tendió su teléfono

Después de un rato de estar buscando algo en el teléfono de Gibster me pasó el teléfono; Con un poco de desconfianza lo tome y al bajar mí vista al teléfono… ¡eran fotografías de Sam y mías! -¡Genial!- saque mi celular y comencé a mandármelos, eran muy buenas, esos increíbles recuerdos me hacían reír y recordar lo divertido que era Sam, y también es convención

-¡no es genial!- se levanto molesta Carly y me arrebato el celular, lo bueno es que ya las había terminado de pasar -¡Esas fotografías afectan el noviazgo de Sam y Freddie!- grito mi hermana, hubo un gran silencio por unos minutos, hasta que después…

-¡Si! ¡SEDDIE!- grito alguien desde el fondo

-¡SPAM!- Todos comenzaron a pelear acerca de eso ¿Qué era Spam?

-Carly Shay…-dijo con voz tétrica Sam levantándose del piso

-Lo siento Sam, de verdad no fue mi intención, fue culpa de Spencer ¡me saco de quicio!- mi propia hermana me culpaba… este mundo decaía cada vez mas ¿Dónde estaba la ayuda fraternal?

-¡Yo no tuve la culpa! Tú gritaste –la acuse y comenzamos a discutir por ver quien había tenido la culpa

-¡Ya cállense!- nos grito Sam y ambos bajamos la mirada –No importa de quien haya sido la culpa, ahora todo el mundo lo sabe- no me gustaba que Sam me regañara, me sentía como un niño pequeño…

**Brad´s PVO**

-Lo sentimos- dijo Carly y Spencer al mismo tiempo

Mi cerebro esta alejado de todo el ruido de la cafetería, incluso de los que estaban a mi lado. Lo único que se encontraba en mi mente eran las palabras que Carly había dicho…

_¡Esas fotografías afectan el noviazgo de Sam y Freddie!_

Esa frase hacia eco en mi cabeza, Noviazgo… ¡Noviazgo! Wow, no creí que Freddie fuera tan rápido, para mi desgracia acababa de descubrir que me gustaba Sam, pero era tarde por que Freddie había sido más rápido…

**Freddie´s PVO**

Camine por los pasillos, estaba decepcionado, Sam había dejado de insistir en querer explicarme; Se que yo no había querido escucharla cuando ella me lo pidió ¡Pero estaba furioso! ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿Felicitarla por abrazar a alguien mas? Si, soy posesivo. El sonido de mi teléfono me desconecto de mis pensamientos -¿Quién me habrá enviado esto?- dije en voz alta, al abrirlo me di cuenta de que eran fotografías, pero… ¡eran mas fotografías de Sam con Spencer! Volví a fruncir el ceño y de nuevo sentí celos, pero a guarden, otra cosa llego… ahora era un video

_-¡O por dios!- se escucho gritar a Carly_

_-Acabo de encontrar a mi futuro marido- dijo Sam y abrazo a Spencer, el se rió y de igual manera la abrazo_

_-Oww- dijeron los de alrededor e inclinaron la cabeza enternecidos con la escena_

_Se alcanzaba a ver a cara de Carly que reflejaba miedo; Brad tenía el ceño fruncido y veía a Sam y Spencer, Gibby levantaba su dedo pulgar y sonreía. Los demás estudiantes tomaban fotografías_

Ah… ¿acababa de encontrar a su futuro marido? ¡Pues que se quedara con el! que iluso había sido al creer que Sam realmente sentía algo por el, después de todo siempre se llevo mucho mejor con Spencer, incluso podía jurar que si Spencer fuera agresivo podría ser el clon perdido de Sam –Realmente soy un torpe- Sam tenia razón, así era el, un torpe

-¡Ahí esta Freddie!- grito una chica y la mire confundido, muchos chicos comenzaron a correr hacia mi y como si fuera un reflejo, corrí

¡¿Qué demonios les pasaba? ¿Por qué me perseguían? Juro que no he hecho nada, seguí mi trayectoria por los pasillos hasta que alguien jalo de mi camisa por detrás haciéndome caer y pude escuchar una puerta cerrarse -¿Estas bien?- me pregunto una suave voz, al levantar mi vista encontré a alguien a quien no esperaba

-¿Sam?- pregunte un poco confundido, el foco sobre su cabeza no me dejaba ver bien

-Quien mas que yo te salvaría torpe- me respondió como si fuera los mas obvio del mundo

-Gracias- dije simplemente –Aunque no tenias por que hacerlo- dije recordando lo molesto que estaba y me levante del suelo para darme cuenta que estábamos en el cuarto de limpieza

Ella se encogió de hombros –Es mi obligación, después de todo eres mi novio- escuchar eso se me hizo tan… irónico

-¿Ahora si soy tu novio?- pregunte con burla aunque no le veía nada de gracioso a la situación

-Jamás dije que no lo fueras- ¡¿siempre tenia algo con que contestar?

Ah pues gracias, aunque con tu "recién encontrado marido" tienes mas obligaciones ¿o no?- me cruce de brazos

-¿De que hablas?- ¡ahora se hacia la inocente!

Saque mi celular y busque el video para reproducirlo –Te refrescare tu memoria Puckett –Le tendí mi celular

Conforme el tiempo en el que veía el video avanzaba, pude ver que su rostro cambiaba de confusión a miedo, vaya, al parecer su laguna mental había desaparecido

-¡Puedo explicarlo!- típica reacción ante un engaño

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Cómo será tu futura boda con Spencer?- Eww, eso era algo que JAMAS quisiera escuchar

La vi caminar hacia la puerta ¿Se iba a ir? Nop, se coloco a ambos lados de la puerta –No dejare que te vayas hasta que me escuches Fredward- inconscientemente temblé al escuchar mi nombre completo de sus labios, realmente estaba enojada

Me aclare la garganta –Bien- Dije con el ceño fruncido para que no se notara mi miedo

-Las fotos de esta mañana son de la convención de videojuegos- ¿pensaba torturarme?- No veo por que te molestan- dijo cruzándose de brazos ella también

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te felicite por abrazar hombres?- eso seria el colmo

-¡Es Spencer! ¡Es como mi hermano, el no vale como hombre!- ¿Cómo un hermano? si, como no (Nótese el ¡Sarcasmo!

-¡Pues eso no es lo que dices en el video!- contraataque

-¡Me refería al Sándwich!- ¿Sándwich?

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver un Sándwich en esto?- grite aunque confundido

-¡Spencer llevo a la hora del almuerzo un sándwich gigantesco!- ¿Cómo? ¿Esas fotografías eran de hace una hora?

-¿Spencer esta aquí?- pregunte

La escuche suspirar –No, ya se fue- me respondió mas calmada

-Entonces… ¿cuando dijiste que _"acababas de encontrar a tu futuro marido"…_te referías a un Sándwich?- pregunte sintiéndome como un idiota, la vi asentir; Pase una mano por mi cabello –Lo lamento- me senté en el suelo sin saber que mas decir

-Da igual- se sentó junto a mi

-Soy el peor novio del mundo- cubrí mi rostro con mis manos

-Probablemente- tan alentadora como siempre, sentí sus manos sobre las mías que seguían en mi cara, lentamente las quito y la mire para notar que me sonreía –Pero eres el mejor novio que yo he tenido- no sabia como lo hacia, pero esa clase de palabras eran las que me hacían sentir bien y que ella las dijera era increíble; Poco a poco la distancia se acortaba, faltaban unos milímetros para que ya no existiera hasta que… su estúpido celular comenzó a sonar

-¿Diga? Si ya lo encontré, si ya le explique, si aun sigue entero, ya te dije que si ¡no lo a revisar!-¿Con quien hablaba, y de que? -¿Qué ocurre por tu cabeza Shay? – Al parecer con Carly –No prometo nada, adiós- colgó la llamada

-¿Qué quería Carly?- pregunte directamente, no me importaba parecer un entrometido, es solo que todo lo que tuviera que ver con Sam me importaba

-Me pregunto si ya te había encontrado, si estabas bien y quería asegurarse de que los fanáticos de la escuela no te mataran camino a clases- ahora entendía la conversación, bueno, excepto por una cosa

-¿Qué quiso decir cuando tu gritaste "no lo voy a revisar"?- eso aun no lograba entenderlo, pude notar que se tenso cuando dije eso, levante una ceja

**Sam´s PVO**

Ese ñoño de Freddie estaba preguntándome por eso ¿Qué quería que le dijera? Aun no se me quitaba la vergüenza por sus palabras

_-¿Estas segura?- me pregunto_

_-Ya te dije que si- le respondí Cansada_

_-¿Lo revisaste?- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se le ocurre que yo haría eso?_

_-¡No lo voy a revisar! ¿Qué ocurre por tu cabeza Shay!- ¡que vergüenza!_

-No pienso responder eso- le advertí –Hay algo mas que tengo que decirte- era hora de la verdad ¡Ja! Eso sonaba TAN dramático

-¿De que se trata?- pregunto preocupado

-Toda la escuela sabe de lo nuestro- solté

-¿Cómo se enteraron?- me pregunto sorprendido

-Carly se lo grito a Spencer en la cafetería- lo vi asentir, levante una ceja -¿Te parece bien eso?- pregunte desconfiada

Pensó por unos minutos y después sonrió –Así esta mejor para mí- Había algo detrás de ese buen comportamiento -¿Te molesta que todos sepan?- me pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-Me da igual- dije restándole importancia

-Sam…- voltee al oír que me llamaba -¿Me das un beso?- Este nerd realmente nunca se rendía

-Hoy es tu día de suerte Fredalupe- le respondí, me miro confundido –Hoy el beso será gratis- sonrió al igual que yo

**Carly´s PVO**

-No puedo creer hasta donde eres capaz de llegar Benson, ese pobre chico quedara traumado de por vida- lo regaño mi carnívora amiga mientras caminábamos por el pasillo del edificio para llegar hacia mi departamento

-Ese no era un "pobre chico" y además el tuvo la culpa- se defendió inútilmente Freddie

-Sam tiene razón Freddie, fue muy vergonzoso lo que hiciste, era el hijo del dueño de la heladería ¡ahora ya no podremos comer helado en ese lugar!- le reproche yo también

-Me gustaba ese helado- escuche a Brad suspirar

-Lo se, todos amábamos ese helado- paso una mano por sus hombros Sam, puedo jurar que el color en la cara de Brad se intensifico

-Yo solo hice lo que cualquiera haría- siguió intentando arreglar las cosas Freddie mientras apartaba a Sam de Brad

-¡Oh claro! Todos dejarían salir su "lado masculino" para gritarle aun pobre chico - dijo con sarcasmo Sam, eso realmente había sido muy incomodo, pero en parte, ese chico no debió intentar hacer lo que hizo…

**FlashBack…**

Comíamos nuestros helados, bueno casi todos, bueno solamente yo; Sam devoraba su gran helado de chocolate como si nunca en su vida fuera a volver a probarlo. Brad veía con una sonrisa la forma de comer de ella sin prestarle atención a su helado y Freddie... Freddie estaba idiotizado con Sam mientras su helado se derretía sobre su mano

El helado de mi mejor amiga se termino y Freddie como un gentil caballero (o mas bien como alguien que quería seguir idiotizándose) le ofreció su helado que fue agradecido con una sonrisa por Sam, idiotizándolo mas… si es posible –Hola- llego un muchacho, supongo que de nuestra edad

-Hola- salude yo amablemente

-Estoy comiendo- murmuro mi amiga aun devorando su helado, el chico rio por eso

-¿Esta bueno?- le pregunto a Sam, ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente, el chico sonrió y le hizo una seña a uno de los empleados, cuando el empleado se acerco el le susurro algo en el oído mientras se regresaba a nosotros sonriendo el empleado regreso hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto molesto Freddie

-Steven Maxwell, mucho gusto- nos hizo una pequeña reverencia a todos

-Yo soy Carly- dije al notar que Freddie no diría nada –El es Brad- lo señale, se encontraba a mi lado derecho –El es Freddie- hice una seña, estaba frente a mi – Y ella es Sam- estaba en la esquina de la mesa, junto a la ventana

-¿Les gusta el helado de aquí?- nos pregunto

Sam negó mientras se limpiaba la boca con su mano –Yo amo este helado- lo corrigió al estar ya "limpia" (por que aun tenia en su nariz)

-Me alegra oír eso- el empleado de hace unos minutos, se acerco de nuevo a la mesa con un gran helado de Fresa –Esto es de mi parte señorita, espero que lo disfrute- le guiño el ojo a Sam

-Lo lamento pero **MI NOVIA** no va a aceptar este helado- y ahí iban los celos de Freddie

-Parece que tu novio es un poco celoso ¿Segura que no quieres el helado?- la sonrisa de Steven no disminuyo ni un poco por las palabras de Freddie

-No lo quiere, y si no te largas te partiré la cara- Wow nunca había escuchado a Freddie hablar así

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, por que a menos que ella rechace mi helado no me voy a…- Antes de que terminara de hablar, Freddie ya lo había golpeado ¡lo había golpeado! Le hice unas señas a Brad para irnos de ahí, al parecer el entendió por que asintió, dejo un billete en la mesa y como Sam no quería dejar de comer su helado la levanto mientras seguía comiendo. Yo jale del brazo a Freddie para salir

**Fin del FlashBack…**

-¡Te estaba coqueteando!- grito Freddie

-¡Dejemos eso ya y entren al departamento!- di por terminado el tema y todos entraron a mi casa

-Hola Carly, Fredraro, Brad y… ¡Sammy!- Spencer se acerco a Sam y la abrazo, mi hermanos debía dejar eso que al parecer ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, o Freddie lo mataría (eso lo acababa de comprobar con el pobre Steven)

-Hola Spence- le correspondió el abrazo Sam, esos dos se estaban volviendo muy cercanos, a mi no me molestaba pero a Freddie… creo que si

-Hola- dijimos Brad, Freddie y yo. Caminamos al estudio de Icarly, una vez Sam saco jamón de mi refrigerador nos alcanzo arriba

**Brad´s PVO**

El ensayo de Icarly había terminado –Bueno, es hora de irnos- le dije a Sam, ella asintió

-¿Irse? ¿A dónde?- pregunto confundida Carly

Oh, no había pensado en una excusa para esto, mire a Sam buscando ayuda –A casa de Brad- ¿pensaba decir la verdad?

Ella asintió –Yo iré por un vaso de limonada- dijo y salió

-¿A dónde?- Oh no, ya conocía lo celoso que era Freddie, y hoy había comprobado que no tendría ningún remordimiento a la hora de golpearme

-Brad me va a dar algunas cosas para cuidar a nuestro huevo y me va a enseñar a usarlas- vaya, Sam era muy buena mintiendo, le pediría algunas clases

-Los acompañare- bueno no era nada ilegal lo que realmente íbamos a hacer, pero Sam quería mantenerlo en secreto, al menos por un tiempo

Sam me miro y enseguida entendí que quería que los dejara solos –Ah… creo que, esperare abajo- Salí, aun me sentía un poco deprimido por la relación de ellos pero pensaba respetarla

…

Ya habían pasado veinte minutos, estuve platicando con Carly en ese tiempo hasta que…- Ahora si vámonos- dijo Sam, después de despedirnos de Carly salimos en dirección a mi casa

**Freddie´s PVO**

Me sentía humillado, Sam se había aprovechado de mí y yo como tonto había caído en su trampa ¿Qué me hizo? Bueno…

**FlashBack…**

-Nada que digas me hará cambiar de parecer, te voy a acompañar y punto- me cruce de brazos y me senté

-Así que nada de lo que diga- puso una mano en su mentón mientras meditaba y después de unos segundos sonrió –Bien- ¿Bien? Entrecerré los ojos. Se acerco a mí, estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca, trague con dificultad

-¿Qué?- pregunte pero mi voz salió estrangulada, mi propio cuerpo me traicionaba

-Mmm… nada- tenerla tan cerca hacia que mi cerebro dejara de funcionar ¿esta era la Sam que conocía? ¿Esta chica que tenía a pocos centímetros de mi rostro e intentaba seducirme era Sam? Sip, y solo yo tenia el derecho de verla de esta manera

-Nada…- palabras inmortales de Fredward Benson, agosto 2011

Escuche su suave risa, supongo que riéndose de mis grandes palabras – Eres muy elocuente Fredraro- efectivamente se estaba burlando de mi

-Deja de reírte yo…- mis quejas quedaron inconclusos cuando ella me beso, cada vez que sus labios estaban sobre los míos mi cerebro se desconectaba

Me besaba por unos segundos y luego se apartaba, me besaba y se apartaba; No se cuanto tiempo hizo eso, mi cabeza ya no pensaba –Brad debe estar esperando abajo- asentí con la cabeza – me tengo que ir- seguí asintiendo y volvió a besarme –tu te quedaras aquí- de nuevo me beso –y serás un buen nerd- asentí… Esperen… ¡¿Qué? Me dio un último beso, se paro, me guiño el ojo y salió del estudio

¡Me había estafado!

Me levante como pude (aunque me cai varias veces) y baje buscando a Sam, pero ella ya se había ido…

**Fin de FlashBack…**

Y aquí estaba yo, sentado en el sofá del departamento de Carly, pasando los canales sin ningún ánimo con Carly a mi lado tomando limonada –Vamos Freddie cambia esa cara- me animo, le había contado acerca de la trampa de Sam, la mire mal y decidió seguir bebiendo su limonada

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos volteamos un poco asustados -¡chicos tienen que ver algo!- grito Gibby entrando, sonaba cansado, supongo que corrió para llegar aquí

-¿Qué ocurre Gibby?- pregunto Carly preocupada al verlo sin aliento

-Entra… entra a la pagina… a la pagina de - dijo tomando aire ¿? Aun confundido hice lo que me pidió

En la pantalla se veía el nombre de muchas actrices, cantantes, modelos, etc. -¿Qué con esta página?- seguía sin comprender el apuro de Gibby

-Ahí- dijo y señalo uno, decía… Sam Puckett ¿Qué hacia el nombre de Sam ahí? Entre y lo que vi me dejo estupefacto

-Son…son fotografías- susurro Carly, lo eran, pero eran fotografías de ella con Spencer (La que había visto en la mañana) de cuando fueron a la convención de Videojuegos; Seguí viendo las demás, había una donde están Brad y Sam jugando con pastel de chocolate, embarrándose entre ambos…con las manos (buena al menos había descubierto que no se habían besado), pase otra fotografía-Vaya…- susurro Carly, el color se subió a mi cara al verla

-¡Eso era privado!- grite avergonzado, en esa estábamos Sam y yo besándonos en el aula de limpieza ¿Cómo la tomaron? ¡Sam había cerrado la puerta! Rápidamente cambie la fotografía -¡Oh por dios!- ya no sabia donde ocultar mi vergüenza, pero… esa era de hace unos momento, en el estudio de Icarly donde Sam me había besado solamente para huir con Brad

-¿De cuando fue esta foto?- pregunto Carly, estaba confundida al igual que yo

-Fue de hace rato ¿Cómo la tomaron?- nos miramos asustados, al parecer estas personas nos estaban espiando para tomarnos fotografías, y eran demasiado astutos a la hora de tomarlas…

* * *

><p><strong>Este capitulo lo dividire en dos partes :P<strong>

**Es bastante largo, espero y no quieran matarme (tengo que seguir escribiendo)**

**pero tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido posible**

**Si les gusto...**

**o No les gusto...**

**¡dejen Reviews! **

_Capitulo 5: ¡Paparazzis! (Parte 2) XD_


	5. Chapter 5

**¡TERMINE RAPIDO!**

**me esforce, merezco un premio ¡ire por helado!**

**Los personjes no me perteneces a mi sino a Dan :) la historia es completamente Mia**

**Pienso actualizar hasta el lunes :( tengo escuela mañana ****y debo hacer mi tarea ¡para escribir toda la semana sin descanso!**

**¡I hope you like it!**

**CAPITULO 5: ¡Paparazzis! (Segunda Parte)**

**Carly´s PVO**

Prepare mas limonada para calmarme, después de ver las fotos comenzamos a leer los comentarios (para nada decentes) acerca de Sam ¡Casi todos decían que mi amiga era una cualquiera! Tenia tantas ganas de matar a esas personas… la reputación de mi mejor amiga estaba por los suelos ¿Y Freddie? Seguía viendo esa tonta pagina -¡Ya deja de ver eso!- le grite molesta

-Pero quiero ver que mas hay, no me malentiendas Carly; Me molesta la forma en la que ofenden a Sam, pero esta es la mejor manera que tengo para saber que hace cuando no esta conmigo- dios, no podía creer hasta donde llegaban los celos de Freddie – ¡Mira hay una nueva foto!- me dijo y me acerque a la computadora; No pude evitar abrir los ojos por la sorpresa, mire a Freddie de reojo, tenia la mandíbula apretada, el ceño fruncido y ambas manos apretadas con fuerza –Tal, tal vez… tal vez no es lo que parece- trate de alentarlo, Pero la fotografía dejaba mucho que decir. Sam se encontraba en el suelo (de alguna sala) con Brad sobre ella, a pocos centímetros de su rostro, ambos sonriendo, tenían harina en la cara ¿Por qué tenían harina en la cara?

-¡Por dios Carly no soy tan ingenuo!- grito furioso y se levanto del asiento junto a la computadora -¡Por esa razón Sam no quería que la acompañara a casa de Brad!- Oh… al parecer era la sala de Brad ¡concéntrate Carly! Me reprendí ante mi nada importante pensamiento

-No se que decir Freddie…- le dije en voz baja

-¡Pero ahora me va a escuchar!- a zancadas salió de mi departamento ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

-¡Freddie aguarda!- grite y corrí para alcanzarlo

**Sam´s PVO**

Me levante del suelo riendo, llevábamos tirados como veinte minutos sin poder parar de reír; había vuelto a embarrarle la cara a Brad ahora con la harina que estábamos usando y cuando el se había querido vengar se había tropezado haciendo que cayera sobre mi –No es gracioso- dijo pero aun así se estaba riendo conmigo

-¿Solo por que no pudiste llenarme mi cara con harina?- pregunte con burla y camine hacia su cocina para limpiarme

-Tal vez- lo alcance a escuchar, supongo que lo dijo con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, me reí y se escucho el timbre –Iré a abrir- me grito desde la sala y escuche sus pasos alejarse

Varios minutos pasaron y Brad no regresaba, Salí hacia la entraba para ver si todo estaba bien y cuando llegue a la puerta principal pude ver la espalda de Brad, antes de que preguntara siquiera algo… ¡Zaz! Se escucho un golpe y Brad cayo, abrí los ojos sorprendida, en primera por lo que le había ocurrido a el y en segunda por quien lo había golpeado -¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Benson?- le grite molesta y me acerque a ayudar a el pobre de Brad

-¡Mas bien seria que te pasa a ti!- grito molesto, aun que estaba molesta esa pregunta me había confundido

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunte sin comprender

-Ahora te haces la inocente- dijo de manera irónica ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Oye no le grites a ella- dijo Brad levantándose, pude notar que su labio sangrada, pobre…

-¡Tu no te metas!- lo intento volver a golpear Freddie pero ahora Brad se agacho y le regreso el golpe, aturdiendo a Benson, el rápidamente se recupero y frunció el ceño

-¡Ya basta!-grite ahora Carly que estaba detrás de Freddie, antes de que iniciara alguna pelea–Arreglemos esto de forma civilizada, por favor compórtate Freddie- le dijo molesta

Freddie suspiro –Bien- dijo con un tono de voz aun irritado y guardo sus manos en su bolsillo

Brad también suspiro y les hizo una seña para que entraran a su casa -¿Estas bien?- le pregunte una vez mis amigos entraron

-No te preocupes, mi cara resistirá- dijo con humor, me sentí apenada ante lo bruto que podía ser el ñoño a veces –De verdad estoy bien- dijo al ver mi cara de culpabilidad

-Seguro, tu cara parece de roca solida- dije divertida y el rio, entramos a la casa

Carly estaba en uno de los sillones con cara de preocupación mientras que Freddie tenia el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados –Ahora si díganos ¿Qué fue todo ese espectáculo que armo Benson en la entrada?- me cruce de brazos yo también

-Bien- escuche suspirar a Carly –Todo empezó cuando vimos esa tonta pagina de - ¿Qué?

-¿?- pregunto Brad confundido

-Si es una página donde…- Carly no pudo terminar su Frase por que Brad la interrumpió

-Espera traeré mi Laptop-Corrió escaleras arriba

Seguí mirando mal a Fredward hasta que pocos minutos después Brad regreso e ingreso a la pagina que Carly había dicho -¿Qué con esta pagina?- pregunte sin comprender

-Hay una opción que dice Sam Puckett- dijo Freddie aun sin cambiar su tono irritado

¿Sam Puckett? ¿Qué tenia que hacer mi nombre hay? –Aquí esta- dijo Brad, unos segundos transcurrieron para que cargara la pagina y…

-Oh por dios- susurre al ver todas las fotografías que había de mi, pero no todas eran de mi sola… también había con Spencer, con Benson ¡eran del aula de limpieza! ¿Cómo las habían tomado? otra ¡donde lo había besado en el estudio de Icarly! Y la ultima y más reciente… ¡oh por dios! Inconscientemente mire a Freddie asustada, quien al percatarse de eso me miro mal –Oh…- dije sin saber que mas decir

-Oh- dijo mi amiga sin poder creer mi respuesta -¿Solo piensas decir eso? ¡¿Entonces eso es verdad?- se levanto de su asiento y señalo la pantalla

-¡Claro que no Shay! ¡¿Acaso me crees capaz de hacer eso?- estaba indignada, no podía creer que mi amiga y estupinovio realmente creyeran en una absurda fotografía

-¡Entonces explícame eso!- se levanto ahora Freddie

-¡Pues ahora no! ¡Esto se acabo, ya me canse de tus estúpidos celos Fredward Benson!- lo apunte molesta, suspire y mire a Brad –Nos vemos mañana- el asintió aun desconcertado, supongo que por lo que acababa de decir y yo Salí de la casa

**Freddie´s PVO**

-Freddie…- escuche que me susurraba Carly

-creo que me iré a casa…- dije sin ánimos y a paso lento camine hacia la salida, pero me detuve al ver a Brad, fruncí el ceño –Tu…- lo señale mientras el me miraba serio

-Freddie el no tiene…- Carly comenzó a defenderlo pero Brad le hizo una seña con la mano para que dejara de hablar

-El tiene razón Carly…a mi realmente me gusta Sam- ese descarado lo había dicho en mi propia cara, mi puño se dirigió a su cara solo aturdiéndolo un poco, pero volvió a recuperarse y me lo regreso; Comenzamos a transferirnos golpes uno contra otro, entre mas fuertes eran, mas nos encontrábamos sin energías, ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que Carly se había ido no sin antes gritarnos…

_¿Saben que? ¡Hagan lo que se les de la gana, me iré a casa!_

Estábamos cansados, adoloridos y tirados en el piso con la respiración agitada -¿Ya te sientes mejor?- me pregunto aun sin aliento Brad

-Ahora me siento peor- no me refería a los golpes –Mi novia acaba de dejarme y encontré una fotografía donde casi se estaba o se beso contigo ¿Cómo esperas que me sienta?- mis energías se habían agotado, así que ni siquiera podía seguir golpeándolo

-Eso no fue así… yo me cai sobre ella… por que… por que estábamos, estábamos jugando- dijo entrecortadamente por el cansancio, saber eso me hizo tener dos diferentes emociones: alegría al saber que Sam JAMAS me engañaría y tristeza por que ella estaba tan molesta que nunca querría volver a verme

-Soy un idiota…- dije con voz baja pero al parecer Brad escucho por que pude oír un _"si lo eres"_ de su parte, me levante con dificultad y antes de caminar hacia la salida, Brad, aun tirado en el piso, me sostuvo de mu pie haciéndome mirar hacia donde estaba –Hey, aun cuando me guste Sam, jamás he pensado en meterme entre ustedes dos- esas palabras me hicieron sentir un poco mejor, sonreí (como pude por que me dolía toda la cara)

-Ma te vale, o si no tendré que volver a golpearte- bromee como si fuera un bravucón, el rio –Hasta mañana Brad- me despedí

-Hasta mañana Freddie- se despidió igual y camine hacia mi casa… muy adolorido, deprimido y lo peor de todo, sin novia

**Sam´s PVO**

Me recosté en mi cama, esta molesta, Carly no dejaba de llamarme pero no estaba de humor para hablar ni siquiera con ella ¡Estúpido Benson! No podía creer lo poco que me conocía ¿me creía capaz de engañarlo? Al parecer si lo creía…

De nuevo el sonido de mi celular, conteste – ¿Que pasa Carly?- dije cansada de tanta insistencia

_-¡Hasta que me contestas!- me grito y aleje el teléfono de mi oído_

-Bueno ya…- dije sin darle importancia

_-Tienes que ir a buscar a Freddie- rodé los ojos_

-No lo voy a hacer así que…-

_-¡Freddie y Brad se están peleando, a golpes!-Oh no, esos dos nerds…_

-No me importa, por mi pueden matarse, nos vemos mañana- dije intentando sonar segura y colgué el teléfono para evitar que siguiera hablando

No iba a ir a buscarlos ¡No lo iba a hacer! ¡Podían desfigurarse la cara si quería por que yo no los buscaría! No, no, no y no…

**Freddie´s PVO**

Gracias a dios mi madre estaba de viaje dos semana en una conferencia de _"Padres Amorosos", _eso evitaría que me viera de esta manera, con cuidado me recosté en mi cama, mis costillas me dolían ¡Brad si que tiene fuerza! No me había limpiado ninguna herida, lo único que quería hacer era dormir, no tenía fuerzas ni ganas para hacer nada más. Sam seguramente me debería estar odiando justo ahora. Escuche un ruido en mi ventana ¿Sera algún ladrón? No puedo ni siquiera pararme, el ruido siguió persistiendo, podía escuchar pasos aproximándose y mi pulso se acelero hasta que… - Hola Benson- dijo…

-¿Sam?- pregunte sin poder creerlo

-No, seguramente soy tu loca madre- respondió con Sarcasmo

-Pese que no querías verme- dije con pesar

-Y es cierto, no quiero verte- ¿Por qué siempre era tan insensible?

-¿Entonces por que viniste?- mis ánimos…eran pésimos

-Carly me dijo que te peleaste con Brad- ah, Carly me había delatado

-Supongo que deberé agradecerle por hacer que tuvieras compasión para venir a verme- se sentó junto a mi, su cara estaba serena

-¿Por qué aun no te has curado eso?- señalo mi cara, su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción

-No tengo ganas- dije simplemente, no mentía –Pero no tienes que preocuparte, después de todo ya no somos novios- no pude evitar decir eso con un poco de molestia

-Esa clase de palabras son las que hicieron que eso pasara- me reprocho –siempre tienes que decir cosas que no tienen sentido- se levanto y salió de mi habitación, de nuevo estaba solo, Sam ya se había ido ¡¿Por qué siempre tenia que decir esas cosas?

Cerré mis ojos, las lágrimas traicioneras comenzaban a deslizarse por mi cara, volví a abrir mis ojos nuevamente al sentir algo húmedo (que ardía) en mi labio me queje –No seas niña Fredalupe- y Ahí estaba Sam con algodón y alcohol

-Pensé que te habías ido- dije sin poder creerlo

-Pues creíste mal- dijo aun seria

-Lo siento- se detuvo al escuchar mi disculpa –Siempre te grito y me la paso queriendo golpear al que se te acerca, soy demasiado celoso y posesivo, nunca dejo que me expliques, pero no es por que dude de ti ¡jamás dudaría de ti! –le aclare rápidamente –De la única persona que dudo es… es de mi- ella levanto una ceja –Es decir ¡mírame! Soy un nerd, lo único que una chica vería en mi seria la manera en la que espera usar mi inteligencia, jamás entenderé que vio en mi alguien tan increíble como tu, le gustas a demasiados chicos y sales… sales conmigo- me señale como disgusto, limpie algunas de las gotas que se deslizaban por la esquina de mi ojo derecho ¡que patético era!

-Realmente eres un nerd- que alentador era saber eso –Pero eres mi nerd, ya te lo había dicho antes ¿No? con el único que me interesa salir es contigo, tal vez soy una ciega… por que al único que veo es a ti, así que deja de comportarte como un cavernícola, Oh dios ¡no quiero ni pensar como quedo el pobre de Brad!- se quejo, me reí, limpio con su dedo pulgar mis lagrimas -¿Quieres hacerme sentir mal?- yo negue con la cabeza sin comprender sus palabras –Entonces deja de llorar- me dijo

-Lo siento, debo lucir patético- pase mi mano para terminar de alejar esas estúpidas lagrimas

-Tu siempre luces así- se encogió de hombros –Bueno, ahora seguiré con lo mío- tomo el algodón y siguió curando mis heridas

-¿Aun soy tu estupinovio?- pregunte inocentemente después de un rato

Dejo un momento el algodón y se quedo viéndome –Si Fredraro, aun eres mi estupinovio- me sonrió y como pude yo también le sonreí

**Carly´s PVO**

Me sentía molesta con Sam y Freddie ¡Eran tan… tontos! Si, eso eran ¿Tan orgullosa era Sam que ni siquiera por que Freddie estaba lastimado había ido a verlo? ¿Tan celoso era Freddie que ni siquiera dejaba que Sam le explicara? –Hola Carly- escuche la feliz voz de Freddie

-¿Qué hay Carls?- saludo Sam, gire mi rostro al escucharlos, lucían contentos, bueno el rostro de Freddie lucia terrible pero el tenia una sonrisa

-¿Me perdí de algo?- dije desconfiada ante tanta alegría

-Pues Sam y yo nos reconciliamos- dijo Freddie intentando sonreír aunque con el rostro lleno de moretones y vendas adhesivas no se podía muy bien

-¿Fuiste a Buscarlo verdad?- pregunte con Burla

-Si, si, si- dijo intentando parecer indiferente

-Oww que tierna- dije sonriéndole

-Déjame en paz Shay- me amenazo mi amiga y yo me reí

-Hola- Saludo...

-¡Oh por dios!- grite sin poder evitarlo, Brad se veía el doble de peor que Freddie

-Hola Brad- saludo como si nada Freddie

-Definitivamente no sirves para pelear- dijo Sam

-Que alentador de su parte- dijo con Sarcasmo Brad

-Por cierto aun tenemos que buscar a la persona que ha estado tomando Fotos- dije recordando la pagina

-Es cierto, me siento extraña de saber que hay alguien que me esta espiando- dijo Sam incomoda

-Bueno, la del aula del limpieza salió muy bien- le susurro Freddie a mi amiga pero yo alcance a escuchar y Sam al oírlo le dio un golpe en la nuca

-¿Cómo lo atraparemos?- pregunto Brad confundido

-Bueno, lo que sabemos es que es alguien que conoce a Sam, esta en la escuela y sabe donde encontrarla, por lo que probablemente la este siguiendo- dije en voz baja, por si acaso se encontraba cerca, todos asintieron –Lo que podemos hacer es….

**Sam´s PVO**

El plan de Carly era muy incomodo, no quería hacer eso, Fredalupe se había puesto histérico al escucharlo y Brad simplemente se había reído, si no fuera el padre de Brad II (mi huevo) lo mataría -¡Hola Sammy!- llego Spence y me abrazo como ya era costumbre, las clases habían terminado y Carly ya le había avisado a Spencer de nuestro "plan" ¿Por qué Spencer? Ahora Freddie seguramente querría matarlo

-¿Qué hay Spence?- dije a manera de saludo y le correspondí el abrazo

-¿Lista para nuestra cita?- ¡No! no estaba lista y nunca lo estaría, vamos cálmate, tu puedes, tu eres Sam Puckett ¿acaso quieres que ese estúpido paparazzi te gane? No, no quería eso

-Seguro- dije con una sonrisa

-¡Entonces vamos!- Wow… Spencer era muy bueno actuando, pero yo seria mejor…

Llegamos hasta el estreno del nuevo videojuego de "Ultimate Assassin" que a regañadientes Freddie había cedido los boletos, amaba este juego así que dejando de lado el plan, pensaba divertirme lo mas que pudiera –Recuerdas aquella vez que nosotros jugamos "Ultimate Assassin"- me susurro al oído

-Como olvidarlo, te di una paliza- le dije sonriendo

-Pero esta vez, el alumno vencerá a la maestra- me dijo amenazadoramente

-Sigue soñando pero mama pateara tu gordo trasero- le dije

-¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que mi trasero no esta gordo!- Se quejo –mira, lo vez- se dio vuelta para que pudiera verlo y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con la cadera haciendo que me riera

-Buena ya, dejemos del lado tu trasero, no importa si esta gordo o no, aun así voy a patearlo- le advertí

Entramos al lugar donde nos dividieron en dos equipos, azul y rojo, Yo soy de equipo rojo, nos dieron un chaleco con marcador que se activaba si te disparaban con un arma que activaba dicho marcador y una mascara para proteger nuestro rostro, además también nos dieron un comunicador de libre uso para hablar con los demás jugadores -¿Listo para perder?- le dije por el comunicador con una sonrisa

-No puedo estar listo para algo que jamás pasara- me respondió

-¿Quieres apostar?- le pregunte confiada

-Quien pierda invitara la comida- me respondió

-Espero que prepares tu billetera, por que tanto ejercicio me dará mucha hambre- le advertí

-Nop, esta vez Papa va a ganar- dijo refiriéndose a el, me reí

-¡Comienza el Juego!- se escucho por el altavoz y todos comenzamos a correr hacia el enorme laberinto que era el escenario de juego

**Freddie´s PVO**

Suspire por enésima vez, estábamos en la cafetería a una cuadra de donde estaban Sam y Spencer – ¡Vamos quita esa cara!- me animo Carly

-¿Qué cara quieres que ponga? Hay una loca espiando a mi novia y si eso no fuera suficiente ella esta teniendo una cita con alguien más, además ni siquiera pude ir a esa inauguración por que me duelen mis costillas- dije molesto

-Lo siento, creo que te golpee muy fuerte en las costillas- dijo Brad aun apenado

-Aun no entiendo ¿Por qué se pelearon así ayer?- pregunto Carly confundida y yo y Brad nos miramos –No se vean así, díganme la verdad- nos amenazo Carly y ambos suspiramos

-Le dije a Freddie que me gustaba Sam- Wow que valor tenia Brad de decir eso así como así

-¡¿Qué tu que?- pregunto mi amiga asombrada

-Así como lo oyes, a Brad le gusta mi novia- dije con humor

-Oh por dios… eso seria una gran razón por la que cualquiera te golpearía- me reí ante lo dicho por Carly

-Me alegra escuchar tu apoyo- dijo Brad con Sarcasmo

-Bueno, a mi no me fue tan mal- Carly levanto una ceja –No me refiero a los golpes, Ayer Sam se paso toda la noche siendo una linda enfermera- Sonreí tontamente al recordar como ella me había cuidado y curado de manera muy amable y tierna

-¡Hey! Yo no necesito saber eso- se quejo Brad, era cierto, aun cuando lo haya dejado lleno de golpes… pues le seguía gustando Sam

-Lo siento- dije apenado

-En lugar de estar aquí viendo como Freddie se queda pensando de manera cursi deberíamos encender la computadora para ver como va Sam- Estaban pasando el juego en vivo, que suerte que Carly era mi amiga, por que esos eran pensamientos muy positivos sobre mí (¡Nótese el sarcasmo!)

-Yo no pienso de manera cursi- me defendí y ella levanto una ceja –Bueno… ¡mejor enciende la computadora!- le dije a Brad y el obedeció

_-¡Ya solo quedan siete jugadores! El equipo azul lleva la delantera por uno- se escucho el altavoz_

¡Vaya! Al parecer ellos eran alguno de esos siete o de lo contrario ya habrían llamado para avisar el cambio de lugar

_-¡Ahora solo quedan tres! El equipo azul sigue con la delantera- siguió relatando el altavoz -¡Pero esperen! ¿Dónde esta el segundo jugador azul?-Al parecer ahí estaba el acosa novias o la acosa novias_

-Yo iré- dijo Carly al recordar nuestro deplorable estado

Ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Carly se había ido, no había ninguna novedad en el juego, ambos jugadores eran muy buenos, aunque no sabíamos quien era Sam o quien era Spencer…

**Carly´s PVO**

Estaba escondida en una parte del escenario, solamente veía pasar al que suponía era mi hermano y a Sam, pero no había ningún rastro del segundo jugador azul ¡esperen, ahí esta! ¡Tomando fotos de Sam! Tome mi celular y le marque a Sam, varios segundos pasaron -¿Qué pasa Carls?- dijo mi amiga agitada

-A la izquierda de donde estas, esta el que te toma fotografías-le dije

-Entendido- me colgó… ¡me colgó! ¿Por qué me colgó? Se escucharon varios disparan y un grito ¡Oh dios… ¿ahora que hizo Sam?

-¡_Ahora solo quedan un jugador de cada equipo!- grito el anunciador_

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Sam -¿Qué hiciste?- pregunte asustada

-Ese tonto fue demasiado fácil, recógelo a unos metros de donde me señalaste, ahora debo ir por Papa- ¿Papa? ¿De que estaba hablando? Tarde para preguntar, ya me había colgado

Me dirigí hacia donde me había dicho Sam y ejecutivamente ahí estaba, amarrado con varios cables y con pintura en la mascara, Wow… mi amiga si que tenia una buena puntería. Quite su mascara y…. -¡¿Tu?- ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí?

**Spencer´s PVO**

Corría hacia todos lados en busca de mi presa (Sam) cuando el anunciador grito

_-¡Ahora solo quedan un jugador de cada equipo!-_

Al parecer Sam ya había capturado al molesto fotógrafo ¡Ahí esta! Dispare varias veces al verla de espaldas, pero no se movió, con precaución me acerque, golpee varias veces el cuerpo con mi arma, Oh no… ¡era una trampa! -¿Qué tal papa?- dijo alguien desde arriba, asustado voltee lentamente ¡era Sam!

-¡Ahhhh!- al mismo tiempo que grita de terror comencé a levantar mi arma para disparar, pero ella fue mas rápida… una bola de pintura cayo sobre mi pecho y otra mas en mi mascara, Me había vuelto a ganar…

_-¡El equipo rojo Gana! ¡La jugadora Samantha Puckett tiene la victoria!-grito por el altavoz_

Todos los demás jugadores del equipo rojo comenzaron a festejar –Te dije que mama siempre gana- se quito la mascara y pude ver que sonreía, sonreí yo también y me tendió la mano para ayudarme

-Pero algún día Papa ganara y mama tendrá que comprarme un helado de CHOCOLATE- le advertí y tome su mano

-Sigue soñando- me dijo divertida y me reí

-¿Cómo te siente después de haber vencido en el juego?- le pregunto un hombre llegando junto a nosotros

-Hambrienta- respondió Sam y se escucho risa alrededor

-Bueno, antes de que vayas a comer… ¡Traigan el premio!- grito el presentador ¿Un premio? Yo no sabia que había premio, Sam y yo nos miramos igual de confundidos

-Oh por dios…- susurre una vez vi el "pequeño" premio, bueno era pequeño… pero MUY costoso

-Esto Fue "Ultimate Assassin" recuerden vernos la próxima vez- y la emisión en vivo se corto

-Es increíble- dije viendo el asombroso celular que le habían dado como premio

-Vaya que lo es- dijo feliz Sam –Hora de irnos Spence, debemos buscar a Carly y además me debes mi comida - se señalo y me sonrió ¡Jamás podría ganarle a esta chica!

**Freddie´s PVO**

Estábamos en silencio, hace bastante tiempo la emisión había terminado, Sam había ganado el juego y tal parece que le habían dado un premio -¡Ya bájame!- se escucho quejarse a una chica, al voltear vimos a Carly, Spencer y a Sam ¿cargando a alguien?

-Hola- Saludaron los tres cansados

-Hola chicos- saludo Brad

-¿Quién es…?- señale a la persona que Sam cargaba

-Mi fotógrafa personalmente odiosa- dijo Sam, ah ya entendía, la bajo, era….

-¿Missy?- pregunte sin poder creerlo

-¡Si! Al parecer regreso de su gran viaje- dijo Carly molesta

-Ella ha estado persiguiendo a Sam y colocando cámaras en toda la escuela para no perderse de nada- explico Spencer y saco una cámara que al parecer era la que Missy usaba

-¿Pero por que lo hace?- pregunto inocentemente Brad

Sam se acerco a el–A veces eres demasiado inocente- dijo mirándolo y coloco una mano en su hombro, fruncí el ceño -¡Ella me odia!- grito

-No era necesario que me gritaras- dijo como niño regañado y Sam rio

-Bueno, ahora que ya sabemos la verdad debes dejar de acosar a Sam- le advirtió Carly

-¡Caro que no! me pagan muy bien y no hay nada que puedan hacer para impedírmelo, es un país libre- sonrió satisfecha Missy

-De hecho…- comenzó a decir Spencer –Eso es acoso y podríamos demandarte- sonrió Spencer, Wow ¿estaba seguro que no quería ser abogado? Por que era muy bueno

-¿Deman… demandarme?- pregunto Missy asustada, todos sonreímos y asentimos al mismo tiempo –Creo…creo que la fotografía no es lo mío ¡Debo irme!- salió asustada del lugar y todos comenzamos a reír

-Wow eres muy bueno Spence ¿Seguro que no quieres ser abogado? Por si tu fueras mi abogado, saldría rápido de la cárcel- dijo animada, todos nos reímos ante su ocurrencia

-¿Entonces no tengo que invitar la comida?- dijo Spencer esperanzado

-Aun tienes que hacerlo- dijo Sam con obviedad, Spencer dejo caer su cara en la mesa de la cafetería

-Parece que ya todo será mas tranquilo- dijo Carly sonriendo

-Si ya no habrá ninguna loca espiándome todos los días- dijo Sam

- Ya las cosas serán mejores- Pase un brazo por los hombros de Sam, esperaba que así fuera ¡Pero que digo! Así será ¿O no?...

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui termina el capitulo 5 :(<strong>

**Si Les gusto...**

**O No les gusto...**

**O me quieren golpear...**

**¡Dejen reviews!**

**Cada comentario me ayuda a escribir mi historia**

**Sus opiniones siempre las tomo en cuenta a la hora de hacer los capitulos y recuerden que como ustedes quieran...**

**¡Asi terminara la historia! (Pero para eso falta mucho XD)**

**¿Quieren Ver... SEDDIE, SPAM o algo mas?**

**Bueno dejare de escribir, en el siguiente capitulo...**

_CAPITULO 6: Un cumpleaños Bipolar_


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Amazing! **

** ¡Ya el Capitulo 6! Sali temprano de la escuela y lo pude terminar Hoy ¡Hurra!**

**Agradesco a todas las personas que han seguido mi historia n.n**

**¡Xie Xie Nimen! (¡Gracias a ustedes!) **

**Well... ¡Missy volvera a aparecer! No en este capitulo... pero volvera a aparecer jejeje**

**¡Habra mas Spam Y Seddie! **

**Now... ¡Enjoyed!**

**CAPITULO 6: Un cumpleaños Bipolar**

**Carly´s PVO**

-¿Alguna novedad?- le pregunte a Sam, estaba revisando su correo

-Mmm… una carta de Gregg, dice que posiblemente en dos semanas Venga a Seattle- dijo mi amiga sonriendo

-Uhh tu pequeño amigo nerd de hace 10 años- dije burlándome de ella

-¿Amigo nerd?- dijo Freddie confundido

-No te atrevas a contarle Shay- me amenazo, y por su cara hablaba muy enserio

-De acuerdo- dije asustada –Lo siento Freddie el tema nerd queda cerrado de por vida- me cubrí la boca con ambas manos

Ya había pasado una semana desde que habíamos atrapado a Missy y casi todo había estado tranquilo ¿Por qué casi todo? –Me tengo que ir- dijo Sam levantándose de la silla junto a la computadora

-¿De nuevo a casa de Brad?- pregunto Freddie con molestia, como casi siempre que mencionaba a Brad ya que al parecer aun tenia celos de el ¡Y como no tenerlos! Sam siempre iba a casa de Brad y como si no fuera poco ¡A Brad le gustaba Sam!

-Sip tengo que ver como esta Brad II ahora quita esa cara Fredalupe ni que me fuera a quedar a vivir ahí- dijo mi amiga restándole importancia, su huevo se llamaba Brad, aun recordaba el escándalo que Freddie había hecho al enterarse

_¡¿Por qué tu huevo se llama Brad? ¡Espero que nuestros hijos tengan mi nombre algún día!_

Apenas estábamos en la escuela y el ya pensaba en tener hijos con Sam, y ella había contestado…

_¡¿Quién dice que quiero tener hijos contigo? ¿Acaso quieres empeorar al mundo con más Fredraros?_

-Eso seria lo único que te faltaría- dijo Freddie irritado sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Mira Benson…-comenzó mi amiga

-¡Ya dejen de Pelear!- los corte antes de que siguieran discutiendo

-Como sea, me voy- salió del departamento

-¿Ahora si me vas a contar quien es ese tal Gregg?- dijo Freddie cruzándose de Brazos

-Ah no ¡no quiero que Sam me mate! Soy muy linda para morir- dije con miedo

-Carly…- me amenazo ¡demonios no soy buena para guardar secretos!

-¡Era el mejor amigo de la Infancia de Sam!- Grite, Sam me iba a sepultar… y lo peor de todo es que seria viva

-¿Era?- entrecerró los ojos

-Dejaron de verse hace diez años cuando tuvo que mudarse a Inglaterra, pero aun se siguen enviando mensajes y cartas por correo- ¿Cómo seria mi funeral? ¡Esperen! ¿Tendría funeral al menos?

-Pero eso entonces fue antes de que te conociera ¿Cómo sabes esto entonces?- pregunto confundido

-Un día que ayudaba a Sam a limpiar su habitación encontré una foto de ellos dos, y como no dejaba de interrogarla no tuvo mas remedio que contármelo- explique

-¿Y que paso con la foto?- ¡esto era un interrogatorio! ¡Ahora sabia como se sentía Sam cuando yo lo hacia!

-Pues…- me examino con la mirada -¡La tengo yo de acuerdo! Jamás se la regrese por que me daba mucha risa ese pobre niño- me reí un poco al recordarla

-Quiero verla- me ordeno

-Últimamente te has vuelto muy mandón- dije molesta y subí a mi habitación por ella, me tarde varios minutos en encontrarla y al volverla a ver me reí –Toma- dije con una sonrisa, que divertido era verla

Mire la cara de Freddie, no tenia ninguna expresión ¿Realmente pensaba tener celos hasta de eso niño? (Bueno aunque ahora probablemente no sea un niño) Pero no, comenzó a reírse como si no hubiera un mañana –No…no puedo… no… no puedo creer que este sea el amigo… el amigo de Sam- dijo entrecortadamente debido a que un seguía carcajeándose

En la fotografía se encontraba Sam con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de un niño con enormes anteojos, cabello largo (Muy largo) Camisa de cuadros muy bien fajada y un moño en ella, además de un short. Recordar eso me hizo comenzar a reír a mi también, ese niño si que era un nerd (Incluso mas que Freddie)…

**Freddie´s PVO**

Otra semana paso, hoy llegaba mi madre, gracias a dios los golpes y heridas ya habían desaparecido, me veía igual que antes, bueno excepto por la depresión que aun tenia ya que Sam aun seguía yendo todos los días a casa de Brad, era 3 de febrero, mañana seria mi cumpleaños y seguramente ella lo pasaría con Brad por que ni siquiera sabría que era mi cumpleaños (Típico de Sam) –Freddie, ven a comer tus vegetales- escuche que decía mi madre con voz suave

-Si mama- dije cansado y me acerque a ella, era hora de decirle a mi madre la verdad

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- dijo cuando me vio parado junto a ella, estábamos en la sala

-Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte- dije serio y nervioso

-No me digas que volviste a olvidar usar tu pomada, te he dicho…-

-Mama no es eso- la corte, lo bueno es que solo estábamos nosotros dos, no quería que nadie escuchara eso

-¿Entonces que es? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea- dijo sentándose en el sofá

-Tengo Novia- solté

-Ah… supongo que tendré que conocerla- dijo con molestia

-Ya la conoces- la peor parte de decir ya se acercaba

-¡Volviste a ennoviarte con la muñequita de enfrente!- grito molesta, Carly jamás le había caído bien

-¡No!- dije, ahora me sonaba extraño el nombre de Carly y mío junto a la palabra novios

-¿Entonces?- dijo ansiosa

-Mi novia es… mi novia es Sam- dije serio

-¡¿Qué?...

**Sam´s PVO**

Deje mi chamarra en mi cama, estaba cansada pero tenia que bañarme, estaba cubierta de harina (otra vez) por culpa de Brad, habíamos vuelto a jugar (se estaba asiendo costumbre lanzarnos harina), mire el celular de me habían dado como premio en "Ultimate Assassin" aun seguía en su caja, aun debía envolverlo para mañana, después de todo era 4 de Febrero…

Al día siguiente llegue a la escuela tarde (como siempre) y vi a mi mejor amiga con Freduchini platicando -¿Qué tal Carls?, Fredtonto- los salude

-Hola- dijeron ambos, me miraron como esperando algo

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida

-Te lo dije- dijo Freddie molesto cruzándose de Brazos

-¡Nada, Mejor vamos a clases!- dijo mi amiga igual de molesta

-Locos- rodé los ojos y camine hacia mi casillero

Las clases transcurrieron extrañas, Freddie y Carly aun seguían mirándome como si esperaran algo y Brad tenia una cara de incomodidad –Nos vemos Carls, Fredalupe- me despedí y Brad camino junto a mí

-¡¿Piensas irte justo HOY?- grito mi Carly histérica

-Como todos los días- dije con obviedad, no quería que sospecharan de mi comportamiento ya casi terminaba todo, así que tenia que fingir muy bien

-Ya déjala Carly, es obvio que no le interesa- las palabras de ese tonto me hacían sentir mal y culpable

-Bien…- dijo mi amiga triste

-Es hora de irnos Sam- dijo Brad al ver que pensaba a echar a perder todo, asentí y caminamos hacia la salida

**Carly´s PVO**

-En días como hoy es cuando quisiera matar a Sam- dije molesta

-Da igual, ya sabes como es, no importa- Pobre Freddie, hoy era su cumpleaños y Sam lo había olvidado

-¡Claro que importa, hoy es tu día especial!- dije, lo tome de la mano y comencé a jalarlo hacia la salida, pude ver confusión en su rostro -¡Que no este Sam no significa que no festejes tu cumpleaños!- le dije, Spencer, Gibby, Guppy y yo teníamos planeada una fiesta sorpresa en mi departamento

Llegamos a mi departamento y al abrir la puerta… -¡Sorpresa!- gritaron todos, habíamos invitado a TODA la escuela

-Muchas gracias chicos- dijo Freddie con una sonrisa, aunque aun se le veía triste ¡Tengo tantas ganas de ahorcar a Sam!

-No es nada Fredraro, después de todo eres el estupinovio de Sammy- Spencer debía dejar de juntarse tanto con Sam

-¡Spencer! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Comienzas a hablar como Sam- le reproche

-Lo siento- bajo la mirada apenado

-Esta bien, no te preocupes- dije Freddie intentando restarle importancia

-Y a todo esto ¿Dónde esta Sammy?- Lo fulmine con la mirada, mi hermano si que era un insensible

-Se fue a casa de Brad, al parecer se olvido de mi cumpleaños- dijo Freddie deprimido

-¡Claro que no! Ella no haría eso, aun cuando siempre te golpee y te diga que le importa mas un vagabundo que tu, se que te quiere y que debe tener algo que hacer por eso no ha venido- bueno Spencer al parecer no eran tan insensible…creo

-Gracias, supongo- dijo Freddie sonriendo

-¡Vamos anímate!- dijo mi hermano alzando las manos

-¡Si! Vamos- lo jale hacia las demás personas, esperaba que Spencer tuviera razón respecto a Sam, o Freddie quedaría destrozado con esto…

**Sam´s PVO**

-¡Termine! - Grite Feliz

-Wow Sam, te quedo excelente- dijo viéndolo

-Eso es porque tuve un buen maestro- lo señale con el dedo

-Eso es porque tuve una buena alumna- me señalo a mi

-Aun debo envolver esto-tome la caja en mis manos (Ya limpias por la harina)

-Hay una tienda en el centro comercial que esta a una cuadra de aquí donde lo hacen- me dijo

- De acuerdo-asentí

-Te acompañare- tomo su chaqueta y guardamos la "sorpresa" en una caja decorativa y salimos rumbo al centro comercial

Después de salir de la tienda con la caja envuelta, tomamos el ascensor para poder llegar a la salida, pero…-¿Qué fue eso?- dije cuando se detuvo

-Creo que se fue la electricidad del ascensor- Oh dios, temía que dijera eso

-Tengo que llevar esto- señale las dos cajas

-Parece ser que tendrán que esperar- dijo Brad con pesar, mire mi reloj, eran las seis de la tarde

-¡Estúpido ascensor!- grite molesta

**Freddie´s PVO**

Eran las once de la noche ¿Y Sam? Seguramente en su casa, durmiendo o comiendo, me deje caer en mi cama, no estaba molesto, mas bien estaba…desilusionado –Freddie… ¿Estas despierto?- escuche a mi madre

-Lo siento, ya me voy a dormir- dije triste

-No vine por eso… vine a ver como te sentías –Se sentó en un sofá que tenia en mi habitación, su tono me confundió y ella pareció notarlo –Me entere que…Sam- Arrastro su nombre. Aun le seguía costando trabajo aceptar nuestra relación - no fue a tu fiesta de cumpleaños que te organizaron- ah…. era eso

-Por favor, no quiero hablar de eso- le rogué

-Bien, te dejare tranquilo- se levanto –Buenas noches- dijo

-Buenas noches- me despedí sin mucho ánimo

Escuche ruido en mi ventana, sentí una extraña sensación de dejavu, pasos se aproximaron -¿Mama?- pregunte con miedo

-Ahora si pensaste que era tu madre- esa voz, la conocía muy bien

-¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?- le pregunte, pude ver que llevaba dos cajas consigo -¿Para que quieres eso?- dije asustado, una nunca sabe que esperar con Sam

-Yo… lamento no haber estado en tu fiesta de cumpleaños- Wow, no me esperaba eso

-Te lo dijo Carly ¿Verdad?- dije cansado

-Nop, ya sabia que era tu cumpleaños- ¿Cómo?

-¿Por qué no viniste entonces?- dije molesto pero sin levantar la voz, no quería que mi madre se enterara

-Estuve con Brad…-

-Siempre estas con el, eso no me extraña- la corte molesto, dejo ambas cajas en el sofá que hace unos minutos mi madre había ocupado y cubrió mi boca con ambas manos

-Cállate y déjame hablar- me dijo molesta – Estuve con Brad, atorada en un elevador por mas de cinco horas- oh… después de todo si que no había podido venir –Eso no compensa el hecho de que ni siquiera te di una felicitación- quito ambas manos de mi boca y tomo la caja mas pequeña, eso era…

-¿Mi regalo?- dije sorprendido, jamás me había obsequiado nada (mas que una tarjeta que decía "te odio"), ella asintió y me sorprendí de lo que vi -¿Un… un celular?- ¡Oh por dios! Era el nuevo modelo que acababa de salir -¿Cómo…?- no entendía como lo había comprado

-Fue el premio por haber ganado el juego de "Ultimate Assassin"- explico

-Sam, no puedo aceptarlo- dije extendiéndoselo

-Si no lo haces sentirás mi puño- me amenazo, lo regrese hacia mi

-¿Y que es eso?- pregunte refiriéndome a la otra caja

-Ah… nada, bueno, un… un pastel- se veía incomoda

-Pues Ábrelo- dije feliz. Al abrirlo vi un delicioso pastel de chocolate –Se ve increíble- dije viéndolo

-¿Tu crees?- pregunto con duda, asentí sin comprender

-Traeré platos y tenedores- me levante feliz de la cama

¡Sam era asombrosa! ¿Y yo? Solo un idiota con muchas dudas –Bien ya regrese- dije, nos servimos parte del pastel ¡Estaba delicioso!

-¡Brad es un excelente maestro!- dijo Sam feliz, comiendo su parte del pastel

-¿Qué?- dije sin comprender su comentario

-Ah… nada- dijo nerviosa

-Sam… dime, aunque sea por hoy… es mi cumpleaños- le alenté

-Brad me enseño a hacerlo- dijo rápido ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?

-¿Tu lo hiciste?- pregunte, no lo podía creer

-Si, si, si- dijo avergonzada

-¿Y Brad te enseño?- Aun no procesaba la información

-Si, todos estos días en su casa ¿Qué crees que hemos estado haciendo en su casa tantas horas? ¿Vigilar a Brad?- Eso, eso si tenia sentido

-¿Por eso a veces tenias harina en la cara?- pregunte

-¿Esto es un interrogatorio? por que, que yo recuerde no he cometido ningún delito- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Gracias- la abrace –Este a sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida

-Querrás decir, el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida HASTA AHORA- me corrigió

-¿Me harás más y mejores cumpleaños?- dije entusiasmado

-¿Que puedo decir? Esa es la ventaja de tener una novia tan buena y linda como yo- dijo sin darle importancia

-Soy el hombre mas afortunado del mundo- dije dándole la razón

-Quieres decir INTENTO de hombre- me volvió a corregir

-Pues este intento de hombre es tu novio- dije con satisfacción

Querrás decir…-

-¡Deja de corregirme!- grite molesto y ella comenzó a reír, me embarro pastel en la boca

-Que mal carácter tienes Benson- dijo sin dejar de reír, puse ambos platos en la mesa junto a mi cama –Oye, yo quería mas pastel- se quejo

-De acuerdo- la tumbe en mi cama, me miro sorprendida

-¿Qué…?-su pregunta quedo así, la bese,… después de unos segundos paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, seguimos besándonos sin prisas, sin interrupciones molestas, sin golpes por parte de Sam y sin nadie que nos molestara (Como BRAD y SPENCER) hasta que nos quedamos dormidos…

**Sam´s PVO**

Aun medio dormida gire hacia la izquierda –Sam…- escuche un susurro frente a mi, Estaba confundida, que yo recuerde dormía sola, bueno a veces espumita se colaba en mi cama ¡pero el no susurraba mi nombre! Abrí mis ojos y encontré a ¡Freddie! Me levante rápidamente de la cama

-Buenos días Sam- voltee al escuchar la voz de… ¡La madre de Freddie! La vida me odiaba…

-Hola Señora Benson, yo…- No sabia que decir ¡quería que la tierra me tragara!

-Ya me dijo Freddie que eres... su novia- Oh por dios…

-Oh…-que elocuencia la mía

-Así que viniste a Felicitarlo por su cumpleaños- ¿Cómo sabia? Ah…

-¿Nos escucho?- esto era lo mas incomodo que había vivido en mi corta vida

-Mi hijo no es muy bueno para hablar en voz baja- eso era cierto, Freddie era un escandaloso

-Eso es cierto, lamento haber venido tan tarde anoche, tuve un pequeño problema…-trate de explicar

-Si escuche todo ayer- Viviría con este trauma de por vida –Me alegra ver que quieras tanto a mi hijo- Oh dios… jamás podría ver a la madre de Freddie sin recordar esta vergonzosa conversación

-¿Mama?- dijo Freddie despertando (Nunca había sida TAN oportuno como ahora)

-Buenos días Freddie- lo saludo su loca madre –Los dejare solos un rato, iré a preparar el desayuno- salió de la habitación

-Eres mas flojo que yo Fredalupe- le dije con burla

-¡Sam! ¿Qué haces aquí?- se cubrió con una almohada

-Wow no conocía ese lado de señorita pudorosa tuyo- me burle –Nos quedamos dormidos ¿recuerdas?- dije un poco avergonzada

-Ah, si ya recuerdo- dijo con esa sonrisa estúpida que siempre pone

-Quita esa boba sonrisa de tu cara- le arroje una almohada

-Hey- se quejo y me jalo del brazo haciendo que cayera sobre el, realmente era un idiota, pero después de todo era mi idiota

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aqui el final del Capitulo... :(<strong>

**Pero ya saben que tratare de subir el siguiente lo antes posible ;)**

**Para los Amantes del Seddie...**

_CAPITULO 7: Celos y Rompimientos_

**Y otro adelanto mas para los amantes del Spam...**

_CAPITULO 8: ¡SPAM!_


	7. Chapter 7

**¡And another Chapter More!**

**¡Uf! Cada dia se me seca mas el cerebro, pero cada dia mas me animan sus cometarios ;)**

**Gracias por leer mi historia :D**

**Ahora como siempre...**

**¡Disfrutenla!**

**CAPITULO 7: Celos y Rompimientos**

**Carly´s PVO**

Al levantarme baje a la cocina para desayunar, el sábado (para mi suerte), ayer había dormido muy tarde con la fiesta de Freddie –Hola Carls- me dijo Sam comiendo un plato de cereal

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije molesta, aun no se me había olvidado lo de ayer

-Desayuno- dijo como si fuera obvio

-¡Estoy muy molesta contigo, Ayer olvidaste el cumpleaños de Freddie!- le grite

-No lo olvide- dijo sin importancia

-¡¿Y aun así decidiste no venir?- eso era peor que si se le hubiera olvidado

-Cálmate… Lo que paso fue que me quede atrapada en un elevador con Brad por 5 horas cuando fui a envolver el regalo de Fredraro- Oh, Oh… eso, eso cambiaba las cosas

-Ah… lamento haberte gritado- dije apenada

-No te preocupes, después de todo casi todos los días gritas así que ya me acostumbre- dijo restándole importancias

-Ah mmm… ¿Gracias?- dijo con duda sobre como responder

-Hola chicas- dijo Freddie entrando

-Hola- dije y mire a Sam

-¿Qué?- pregunto con una ceja alzada

-¿No lo piensas saludar?- dije con el ceño fruncido

-Ya lo salude esta mañana, no pienso desperdiciar mis palabras- dijo aburrida, esperen…

-¿Fuiste primero al departamento de Freddie a saludarlo?- pregunte asombrada

-mmm…. Algo así…-dijo incomoda, Freddie empezó a reírse

-¿Qué?- dije confundida

-Sam se quedo a dormir conmigo- dijo sonriendo

-¿Enserio?- Wow, lo de ellos iba en serio

-Me quede dormida, si no jamás me hubiera quedado en tu casa- dijo disgustada –Quedare trauma con la vergonzosa platica que me hizo tu madre- se paso una mano por su cara, Freddie rodo los ojos

-¿Hablaste con mi mama?- pregunto Freddie confundido

-No pienso decir nada que tenga que ver con eso- negó varias veces y siguió comiendo su cereal

-Hola chicos- dijo Spencer saliendo de su habitación aun medio dormido

-Hola Spencer- salude sonriendo

-¿Qué hay?- dijo Freddie

-Buen día Guapo- Dijo Sam, Freddie frunció el ceño ¿Por qué si Sam sabia que Freddie era tan celoso hacia ese tipo de cosas?

-Hola encantadora señorita- Wow ¿Era yo, o esos dos se estaban coqueteando? Mire de reojo a Freddie, podía jurar que en cualquier momento sacaría una cuchillo para apuñalar a mi hermano -¿Qué comes?- pregunto Spencer mientras tomaba una cucharada del cereal de Sam y se lo metía a la boca, dios… ya no quería ni ver la cara de Freddie –Esta bueno ¿Lo sacaste de mi nevera?- pregunto señalando el refrigerador

-Como siempre- dijo mi amiga sonriendo

-Me serviré un poco- se dirigió a servirse

-Bueno chicas, me tengo que ir por que mi madre quiere que cuide de una niña que es hija de una amiga suya- dijo Freddie cansado

-Bien por ti- dijo mi amiga sin dejar de comer

-Que te diviertas- dije sonriendo, pero pude escuchar un _"aja" _sarcástico de Freddie antes de salir de mi departamento

**Sam´s PVO**

Llegue a mi recamara y le marque a Brad aun no sabia que había pasado con el desde ayer…

**FlashBack…**

-¡Genial, Ya son las diez y media!- dije sarcástica, llevábamos encerrados MUCHAS HORAS

-Realmente te gusta Freddie ¿Verdad?- me dijo ¿Triste? Nah… tanto tiempo encerrada me atrofiaba el cerebro (Mas que la escuela)

No podía mentirle a Brad, era uno de mis mejores amigos (aunque responderle me avergonzara) –Si…- susurre

-Bien… - se levanto del suelo, comenzó a golpear parte del techo del ascensor

-¿Qué hace…- Un cuadro del techo callo y pude ver los cables que sujetaban el ascensor

-Sube…- puso ambas manos para que trepara, lo mire sorprendida –Si no te das prisa se hará mas tarde- me sonrió

-Pero… ¿Y tu?- si me ayudaba a subir ¿Quién lo ayudaría a el?

-No te preocupes por mi, algún día tendré que salir, pero si no llevas ese pastel que tanto trabajo nos costo… no te volveré a dar de mi almuerzo- me amenazo

-Gracias Brad, el lunes esperare tu almuerzo con ansias- le dije con una sonrisa y el me la devolvió

**Fin del FlashBack…**

_-¡Hey Sam!- me contesto Brad al otro lado_

-Hola, Uhmm… yo llamaba para saber si estabas bien después de lo de ayer- le explique, no tenia paciencia

_-¡Si! Estoy bien, cinco minutos después de que tu saliste del ascensor las luces regresaron- dijo divertido_

-¡¿Qué? ¿Hice ese ejercicio físico solo para que las luces llegaran en tan poco tiempo? ¡Demonios!- lo escuche reír ante mis quejas

_-¿Valió la pena el ejercicio?- me pregunto refiriéndome al pastel que debía entregar junto al regalo_

-Si, si valió la pena- sonreí al recordar la cara de Freddie

_-Sam…hay… hay algo…hay algo que necesito decirte- se escuchaba serio_

-¿Qué pasa Brad?- dije preocupada

_-¿Podemos vernos?- comenzaba a preocuparme_

-Seguro- dije confundida

_-En media hora llego a tu casa- dijo_

-Bien, nos vemos en media hora- después de escuchar su despedida, colgué la llamada ¿Qué me querrá decir que sea tan serio?

**Brad´s PVO**

_-¿Diga?- se escucho del otro lado, le había marcado a Freddie casi al momento de que Sam colgara_

-Freddie soy Brad, voy a confesarle a Sam que me gusta- le solté sin rodeos

-¡¿Qué tu que?- típica reacción de Freddie (suerte que no se lo había dicho en persona, no quería volver a pelearme a golpes con el)

-Así como lo oyes- dije serio

-¿Pensé que habías dicho que no te meterías en nuestra relación?- pregunto con molestia, lo sabia, pero este era un caso diferente

-Cambie de opinión- respondí simplemente

-¡Voy a ma…

-La iré a buscar ahora- lo corte y colgué el teléfono sin darle oportunidad a seguir hablando, sabia que no era nada apropiado lo que estaba haciendo, pero era algo que tenia que hacer

**Freddie´s PVO**

-¿Quién era?, sonabas molesto- dijo Anya (La hija de la amiga de mi madre), hace un par de horas había descubierto que no era una "niña" Nop, era una hermosa chica de mi edad, la primera vez que la vi… Wow… quede asombrado, pero para mi suerte (o desgracia) solo tenia ojos para Samantha Puckett, y esperaba (por la llamada de Brad) que ella solo tuviera ojos para mi…

-Un amigo, un muy mal amigo- dije irritado

-Oh… entonces ¿Qué te parece si seguimos con el recorrido?- me rodeo un brazo

-¿Eh? Ah, si claro- dije sin ánimos, no lograba tener nada mas en la cabeza que no fueran dudas… ¿Pensaba Brad luchar por Sam? ¿Qué le respondería Sam cuando el se le declarara? ¿Y si Brad me quitaba a Sam? ¡Maldición, maldición, Maldición!

-¡Hey, despierta!- me grito Anya y la mire sorprendido –Lamento haberte gritado, es que no respondías- se disculpo

-No, yo lo lamento ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo?- le pregunte para no pensar en nada mas

-¡Si! Suena divertido- me dijo y sonreí levemente

-Que bueno, conozco un buen lugar- le respondí

**Sam´s PVO**

Después de que Brad llegara a mi casa con Brad II (que mi madre no sea buena no significaba que yo lo seria con mi huevo) llegamos a licuados locos (con Brad II), ya teníamos veinte minutos -¿Piensas hablar o te vas a quedar mirándome toda la noche?- pregunte impaciente

-Lo siento, estoy un poco nervioso- Wow, este chico si que era honesto

-Cálmate, ni que me fueras a pedir matrimonio- Bromee pero el solo me seguía mirando serio, Oh… ¿Acaso realmente pensaba pedirme matrimonio?

**Freddie´s PVO**

-Wow, este sitio se ve increíble- dijo Anya una vez llegamos a licuados locos

-Si, es muy bueno, casi diario vengo aquí- dije sonriendo, Sam siempre quería un licuado y me traía a mí para que yo lo pagara, no era tan malo hacerlo, me gustaba mirarla mientras tomaba su licuado aunque ella siempre dijera…

_Ya deja de mirarme como retrasado_

-Lo siento, estoy un poco nervioso- escuche a alguien y voltee. Oh dios, eran Brad y Sam, seguramente se le estaba declarando; Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de ellos (Bueno no tan cerca para que no me descubrieran)

-Cálmate, ni que me fueras a pedir matrimonio- Escuche a Sam ¡Oh Dios! ¿Acaso ya se le había declarado y Sam había aceptado? ¡¿Y por eso ahora le pediría matrimonio? Muy bien, me estaba comportando igual de histérico que Carly

-Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte- Dijo Brad y tomo su mano, Quita la mano, quita la mano ¡Quita la Mano! Pero Sam no lo hacia, simplemente lo miraba ¿Por qué lo miraba? ¡No debía mirarlo así!

-¡Freddie, pequeño amigo! ¿Quieres un pepinillo?- me grito T-Bo, tan inoportuno…

-¿Freddie?- Oh dios, Sam ya me había descubierto…

-Hola, no te había visto- dije forzando una sonrisa

-¿Los conoces?- me pregunto Anya

-¿Y tu eres….?- pregunto Sam, levante una ceja, podía asegurar que estaba molesta, un momento, algo hizo click en mi cabeza, como… como, como si Sam me hubiera golpeado en la nuca…. ¡Estaba celosa! Eso era bueno… ¿Bueno? ¡Increíble! Eso quería decir que le importaba, Oh si, esto era algo que no iba a desaprovechar

-Ella es Anya, es la hija de la amiga de mi madre de la que te platique- explique para calmarla un poco (pero solo un poco)

-Ah si, la _"niña"_ que debías cuidar- Obviamente se notaba que Anya no era una niña

-Freddie me estaba dando un recorrido por la ciudad- dijo Anya y volvió a rodear mi brazo, pude ver la mirada de disgusto en el rostro de Sam, me estaba divirtiendo (no podía negarlo)

-Pues nosotros no los molestamos mas, sigan con su recorrido, Aun debo hablar con Brad- dijo Sam y tomo de la mano al susodicho ¡que! La sonrisa en mi rostro se borro al escuchar aquello y fruncí al ceño al ver su mano entrelazada con la de Brad

-Bueno, nos vemos- dijo Brad sonriéndome… idiota

-Fue un placer conocer a los amigos de Freddie- se despidió con la mano de ellos (que al parecer ya se iban) pude escuchar un "Aja" desinteresado por parte de Sam ¡No debía irse! ¡Tenia que quedarse conmigo! Debí haberla detenido, soy un completo Idiota y apostaba lo que fuera a que no era el único que lo creía…

**Brad´s PVO**

Freddie era un completo Idiota…

Había preferido a esa tal Anya antes que a Sam (Y eso que sabía que le confesaría mis sentimientos), no iba a negar que esa chica sea muy bonita pero ¡Sam era Sam! Ella era única (Y no lo decía solo por que me gustara), Nop…

Jamás en mi vida había conocido una chica tan extraordinaria como ella, una chica a la que no le importaba lo que pensaran las personas, una chica que no temía pelear con nadie, alguien tan modesta que ocultaba sus momentos dulces con sarcasmo, golpes, ironía o pareciendo ser desinteresada, una chica que aun cuando se mostraba aburrida cuando le comentaras algo, siempre recordaba tus palabras; No podía creer lo tonto que era Freddie – ¡Hey! ¿Te vas a quedar mirando la puerta o vas a pasar?- me dijo haciéndose a un lado para que entrara a su casa

-Lo siento, me quede pensando en otra cosa- dije a manera de disculpa y me senté en su sofá con toda la confianza que ya teníamos

-Ahora me vas a…- dejo de hablar cuando escuchamos algo crujir

-¿Qué fue eso?- dije asustado

-No…-volvió a interrumpirla el mismo sonido, venia de la caja de Brad II; Rápidamente la colocamos en la mesa frente al sofá y nos quedamos mirándola hasta que… ¡el cascaron! ¡Se estaba rompiendo! Ambos nos miramos sorprendidos por unos segundos antes de regresar la mirada a el huevo-Brad, cada vez se rompía mas el cascaron hasta que… -Mira es su cabeza- dijo Sam con ternura, sonreí al mirarla, se veía tan emocionada y feliz, definitivamente cada día me sorprendía mas

Escuchar el primer pio del pequeño polliBrad me hizo mirarlo, se veía tan tierno, de nuevo nos volvimos a mirar y nos levantamos al mismo tiempo del sofá -¡Somos Padres!- gritamos al mismo tiempo y nos abrazamos energéticamente, de hecho, fue tan energéticamente que caímos al sofá, pero a diferencia de la caída en mi sala esta vez Sam estaba sobre m

-Lo siento, creo que me emocione demasiado- dijo Sam sonriéndome

Intento levantarse pero yo la detuve y me miro confundida –Lo que quería decirte antes…- trague pesado, podía sentir mi corazón acelerarse, me miraba ansiosa –Tu… tu… tu… me gustas- se sorprendió al escuchar mis palabras, pero seguía sin levantarse de encima de mi ¿Eso era buena señal? Lentamente me fui acercando a ella, acortando nuestra distancia…

**Carly´s PVO**

-Hola Carly- dijo Spencer llegando a la cocina para servirse un vaso de leche

-Hola Spencer- dije aburrida

-¿Por qué tan solita?- dijo sentándose en el sofá junto a mi

-Freddie fue a cuida a una niña y Sam salió con Brad- respondí aun sin ánimos

-Ese niño no me cae bien- dijo con una mueca, lo mire con desconfianza

-¿Por qué?- me cruce de brazos

-¡Monopoliza a Sammy!- dijo exaltado –Sino sale con Fredraro sale con ese ñoño Brad- dijo haciendo berrinche

Lo mire sorprendida, golpee su hombro y el se quejo -¡Deja de hablar como Sam o tendré que lavarte la boca con Jabón!- lo amenace y el se tapo la boca con ambas manos asustado

Escuche golpes a la puerta –Adelante- dije para permitir que entrara, era Freddie -¿Desde cuando tocas la puerta?- dije confundida

-Hola a ti también- dijo con un sarcasmo para nada energético

-¿Qué…-

-¿Dónde esta Sammy?- me interrumpió Spencer, definitivamente tenia un severo problema de Puckettitis crónica (o sea dependiente de Sam)

-Seguramente con Brad, haciendo cosas para nada buenas- dijo fastidiado

-¡¿Cómo?- grite -¡¿No se suponía que solo contigo hace esas cosas?- seguí sin bajar la voz -¿No me digas que volvieron a terminar?- dije cansada

-Pues…- toques a la puerta interrumpieron las palabras de Freddie

Me levante a abrir la puerta y… -¿Brad?- pregunte asombrada y me hice a un lado para que entrara

-¿Pensé que estabas con Sam? ¿Ya tienen una relación y viniste a terminar conmigo en su lugar?- dijo Freddie molesto cruzándose de brazos ¡¿Brad y Sam en una relación?

-¿Y que si es así? Tú tampoco te quedaste atrás con esa tal Anya- ¿Anya? ¡¿Quién era esa tal Anya? Mire a Freddie molesta ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer parecer a mi amiga culpable cuando el también estaba en la misma situación?

-¡¿Tu que, con quien? ¡No tienes ningún derecho de hacerle eso a Sammy!- grito mi hermano molesto, se acerco a Freddie y… ¡Lo golpeo! Vi a mi mejor amigo caer ante el golpe en la mejilla que mi hermano le había dado

-¡Spencer!- lo regañe mientras ayudaba a Freddie a levantarse, Spencer tomo su chaqueta y salió del departamento molesto ¿Qué pasaba con el?

-¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?- le pregunto Freddie a Brad levantándose

-Le dije a Sam que me gustaba- Oh por dios… vi como Freddie se tensaba al momento –Ella… ella me rechazo, ella dijo…

_Eres alguien muy importante para m Brad, pero estoy tan ciega que solo tengo aun nerd frente a mis ojos_

Oww eso es muy tierno… creo ¡bueno, es Sam de quien hablamos! -¿Y Sam donde esta?- pregunte, quería abrazar a mi amiga ¡estaba muy emocionada!

-Cuidando a Brad, es muy hiperactivo y por eso corre mucho- Ah… cuidaba ¿cuidaba a Brad por que corría?

-Brad es un huevo, no corre- dije de manera obvia

-ERA un huevo, pero ya no- me corrigió feliz -¡Hace rato salió de su huevo!- grito feliz, solté a Freddie y corrí a abrazar a Brad…

-¡Hey! ¿Cuánto tiempo se piensan seguir abrazando? ¿Horas? Por que llevan como diez minutos ignorándome- dijo Freddie ya levantado

Rápidamente nos soltamos, podía sentir el calor en mi cara y la incomodidad en ambos ¡¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Brad se aclaro la garganta -¿Ne…necesita…necesitabas algo?- Tartamudeo Brad, tal vez estaba muy incomodo

-Nada, ya me voy- nos miro de una manera que no supe como interpretar y salió de mi departamento

Regrese mi mirada a Brad, aun estaba incomoda por lo que acababa de ocurrir así que solo dije lo primero que se vino a mi mente –Mmm… ¿Quieres un poco de limonada?- al escuchar mi pregunta simplemente me sonrió y yo regrese la sonrisa

**Spencer´s PVO**

Toque el timbre de la casa y varios minutos después abrieron la puerta -¿Spence, que te trae por aquí?- dijo Sam confundida

-Nada, simplemente estaba aburrido y se me ocurrió venir a verte- dije pateando distraídamente el suelo

La escuche reír –Pasa antes de que me arrepienta- dijo Sam

Ya conocía la casa de Sam así que con toda confianza me senté en el sofá –Ten- me tendió una taza ¿Era Té caliente? –Hace frio- dijo simplemente al ver mi confusión, olía muy bien y no dude en beberlo ¡Sabia increíble! Wow definitivamente esta niña no dejaba de sorprenderme – ¿Ahora si dime a que viniste realmente?- se sentó a un lado

-Vine a ver como estabas- me miro sin comprender –Me entere de lo de Freddie con esa tal Anya- le respondí un poco molesto

-Supongo que Brad o Benson les dijeron a ti y a Carly- aun cuando no era una pregunta asentí con la cabeza –No es nada- aparento que no era nada y fruncí el ceño

Revolví su cabello -¿Acaso no confías en mí? Por que yo te confiaría hasta mi cabello- lo señale con diversión, aunque me sentía muy mal al ver que Sam no quería contarme -¡Vamos habla con Papa!- me señale energético para animarla, ella me sonrió

-Bien…- dijo suspirando –Cuando Brad me hablo para vernos….

**Sam´s PVO**

Llegue a la escuela tarde (como siempre), hablar con Spencer siempre me hacia sentir bien, hasta que tuve que golpearlo por que me había confesado que golpeo a Freddie (y obviamente sus razones del golpe) –Hola Sam- me saludo Carly

-Hola Carls- la salude y pude escuchar un pequeño pio –Así que el pequeño Spencer ya nació- dije viendo al pequeño pollo que Carly tenia en una caja (igual a la de Brad II) transparente, le había puesto Spencer por que su hermano se lo había pedido, bueno en realidad… después de que Freddie hizo bastante drama al saber que el nombre de mi huevo era Brad, Carly quiso ponerle un nombre al suyo hasta que llego Spencer y dijo…

_Este Pequeñín se llamara como su tío_

Después de decir eso nos dejo hay desconcertados mientras entraba a su habitación –Si, si se hubiera tardado otro poco mas ¡ahora estaría en el estomago de Spencer!- la mire divertida por su histeria, mi amiga vivía para estar así

-¿Por qué?- me atreví a preguntar

-¡Spencer lo confundió con un huevo del refrigerador!- grito exaltada

-¿Y por que estaba en el refrigerador?- seguía sin entender

-¡Estaba un poco distraída ¿De acuerdo!- me respondió exaltada y me reí

¿Y Dónde esta Fredtonto?- dije al no verlo (pero aun me daba gracia el tema de Spencer II)

-Hola Chicas- dijo llegando la persona que buscaba, pero con…

-Hola, ya nos habíamos conocido antes- me dijo la "niña" –Pero a ti no te conocía, mi nombre es Anya Fitkin- le dijo a Carly, que apellido mas estúpido pero perfecto para ella

-Yo soy Carly Shay-dijo mi amiga no tan alegre (al parecer no era la única a la que le caía mal esa tonta)

-¡Enséñame la escuela Freddie!- Como siempre, rodeo el brazo de Freddie ¡Ese brazo era de mi propiedad, no tenia por que tocarlo!

-Lo siento niña pero tenemos clases- dije calmada…. ¡a quien engaño! Lo jale bruscamente alejándolo de la tal Anya y lo metí a una de las aulas vacías

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo confundido, supongo que no esperaba que hiciera eso

-¡Vaya! Spence tiene un buen derechazo- toque su mejilla que tenia un gran moretón -¿Qué dijo tu madre, le reclamo?- dije curiosa

-No te preocupes por "_tu Spence"_, le dije a mi madre que me había golpeado con la perilla de la puerta- dijo molesto

Comencé a reírme -¿Y te creyó esa tontería?- dije divertida dije ignorando la manera en la que menciono el nombre del hermano mayor de Carly

-¡Si! Y ahora mi puerta no tiene perilla- dije fastidiado

Solté una carcajada de solo imaginarme eso –Solo tu madre creería esas cosas- dije volviendo a reír con fuerza

-¡Oye! Se amable, también es tu suegra- dijo satisfecho, el solo escuchar esas palabras me hizo sentir un escalofrió, pero eso era verdad

-Cállate, Ahora debo ir a ver como esta mi hermoso Brad- dije feliz y con tono meloso al recordarlo, eran TAN lindo y… amarillo

-¡Hey, a mi jamás ma has dicho hermoso!- se quejo, que torpe

-Bueno, tal vez te diga hermosa- dije divertida

-¡Me molesta que lo trates así! ¡Ya lo rechazaste pero lo tratas mejor que yo!- Oh dios… no sabia hasta donde podía llegar la estupidez de Freddie

-Pero de que tonterías estas hablando- me comencé reír (de nuevo) – ¡Yo estoy hablando de mi PolliBrad!- dije divertida, definitivamente su estupidez… no tenia limite

-Ah…- dijo avergonzado –Tengo que irme, le prometí a Anya que la acompañaría a clases- dijo sonriendo, no me gustaba que sonriera (a menos que fuera por mi), esa tipa me cai mal ¿Mal? ¡Eso era poco! Tenia ganas de golpearla hasta que olvidara todo lo que tenia que ver con Freddie

Pase ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello antes de que si quiera se moviera y me miro sorprendido –Pero si te vas no podremos hacer esto- dije con voz inocente y lentamente comencé a besarlo, al principio pareció desconcertado pero poco tiempo después comenzó a corresponderme mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos…

Ya veríamos si le quedaban ganas de estar de baboso con esa tipa…

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm... <strong>

**Creo que este capitulo y el anterior me quedaron mas cortos ¿no creen?**

**Well... los hare mas largos ¡I promise!**

**Si les gusto... ;)**

**O no les gusto T.T**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8: ¡SPAM!

**CAPITULO 8: ¡SPAM!**

**Spencer´s PVO**

Mañana era el día de San Valentín, no tenia a nadie con quien festejarlo, me sentía solo y triste ¿Carly? Ella y Brad habían comenzado a salir, al parecer el mismo día que yo había golpeado a Freddie, por lo que Carly me platico

Habían hablado varias horas y se habían caído TAN bien que ahora estaban simplemente saliendo; Para empeorar mi autoestima hoy me pasaría el resto del tiempo asiendo una escultura para una tienda –Hola Spence- dijo Sam entrando al departamento, supongo que habían salido de la escuela

-¡Sammy, que bueno que viniste!- dije abrazándola ¡dios se apiadaba de los artistas!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que volviste a coquetear con una mujer casada y ahora su marido quiere golpearte?- dijo cansada

-¡No!- dije indignado, ella levanto una ceja –Ya no lo he vuelto a hacer- levante las manos en son de paz

-¿Entonces que pasa?- dijo confundida

-pues en primera tengo que terminar esta escultura- señale un enorme Cupido hecho de chocolates –y en segunda… me siento tan solo- dije triste – ¡Y para colmo, mañana es día de san Valentín y estaré igual de solo!- comencé a lloriquear mientas la abrazaba fuertemente

-Spencer… si sigues apretándome así, realmente mañana pasaras ese día solo o en mi funeral- me dijo con un poco de dificultad y me aleje, no quería asfixiarla

Sus ultimas palabras comenzaron a ser procesadas por mi cerebro hasta que… -¡¿PASARAS ESE DIA CONMIGO?- pregunte a todo pulmón pero MUY feliz

-Sip, mama te acompañara por que es muy generosa- se señalo a si misma, eso me hizo reír

-¿No lo pasaras con tu estupinovio?- le pregunte confundido ya que eso seria lo mas normal, aunque para mi era mejor de este modo

-Nah… tiene que cuidar de esa niña loca- dijo disgustada, por un lado me sentía mal y molesto por Sam ya que Fredraro prefería estar con otra chica, pero por el otro… ¡Pasaría todo un día con Sammy!

-No te preocupes, te prometo por mi gran amor al arte, que… ¡mañana lo pasaras increíble!- dije alegre, la escuche reír, supongo que por mis palabras tan infantiles –Pero ahora… ¿Me ayudas a terminar la escultura?- estaba ya cansado, tal vez con ayuda la terminaría mas rápido

-De acuerdo- la escuche decir y sonreí

…

"_Tal vez con ayuda la terminaría mas rápido" ¡_Mentira! Ahora íbamos entrando de nuevo al departamento con más bolsas de chocolate ¡porque nos habíamos comido las demás!

-¡Vamos Sam, deja de reírte!- la regañe

-¡Pero que dices, tu también te estas riendo!- jejeje si, eso era cierto, entramos a la casa riéndonos

-¿Pero que les pasa? ¿Ahora que hicieron?- nos pregunto Carly con desconfianza al vernos entrar sin dejar de reír

-Hola Carls, hola Brad- saludo Sam entrando y colocando las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina donde estaba mi escultura

-Hola Sam- dijo Brad sonriendo, ya me sentía un poco mas tranquilo con la presencia de Brad, estaba saliendo con Carly y no se adueñaba todo el tiempo de Sam

-¡¿No piensan responder mi pregunto?- nos grito Carly alterada

-Tranquila hermanita, esta vez no hicimos nada malo, bueno… nos comimos los chocolates que eran para mi escultura- dije con la cabeza agachada

**Freddie´s PVO**

-Y mi madre escogió el vestido azul, yo le dije que el verde era…- Bla, bla, bla… Anya seguí y seguía hablando, ya estaba bastante cansado de escucharla, pero gracias a mi linda novia (Que estaba molesta conmigo) ahora tenia que aguantarla y no solo por hoy ¡Si no también mañana! ¿Por qué ella tenia la culpa de mi desgracia?

**FlashBack…**

-Tenemos… que… irnos—intentaba hablar Sam, pero no dejaba que hablara por que continuaba besándola ¡ella había comenzado! Pues yo ahora no quería detenerme. Seguimos así por unos minutos hasta que…

-¿Freddie? ¿Estas aquí?- pregunto Anya mientras entraba al aula, escuche un bufido de parte de Sam y aguante las ganas de no echarme a reír, al parecer no era el único celoso ¡Eso me gustaba! -¡Ah, si aquí estas! Ahora si enséñame la escuela- Dijo Anya abrazándome, Sam frunció el ceño inconscientemente y eso me hizo reír interiormente (no quería que me matara por reírme en su cara), una idea cruzo mi mente y le sonreí a Anya (cosa que hizo que Sam nos mirara disgustada)

-Ha claro, yo te enseñare todo lo que tu quieras- dije pasando mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros

-¡Gracias Freddie!- chillo entusiasmada –Nos vemos Sam- se despidió con la mano Anya, lo la miraba… ¿Es que no pensaba reprocharme ni a mi ni a Anya por estar así? ¿Por qué solo me miraba? ¡Has Algo! Pero… nada, ella no tenia ninguna emoción en su rostro

-Que se diviertan- dijo seria

**Fin del FlashBack...**

Bien, me acababa de desviar del tema, esa no era la razón por la que me encontraba escuchando a la radio humana, pero esa parte me tenia preocupado…. ¿Acaso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo a Sam? Y si le importaba… ¿Por qué se había quedado callada?

Bueno, no quería pensar en eso, aun quería matarla por hacer que estuviera en esta situación...

**FlashBack…**

Me encontraba en la cafetería de la escuela comiendo mi almuerzo con Anya –…Y mi mama se comió diez cajas ¿A ti te gustan los chocolates?- La escuche decir, asentí con la cabeza sin importarme lo mas mínimo, todas las preguntas que me hacia las respondía moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo ¿La razón?

Aun me encontraba idiotizadamente feliz por mi _"pequeña y amorosa sesión"_ con Sam en el aula de limpieza (comenzaba amar ese cuarto) por esa razón me valía un pepino lo que Anya o cualquier persona (que no fuera Sam) me estuvieran diciendo -¿Enserio?- me pregunto sorprendida, volví a asentir con la cabeza -¡Freddie eres increíble! Gracias por pasar San Valentín conmigo- Anya me abrazo por el cuello

Mi cerebro comenzó a carburar la información hasta que…. -¡Vaya! Espero que se diviertan- dijo Sam con burla pasando junto a nosotros ¡¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? ¡Se suponía que tenía que golpearme por esto, no felicitarme! No es que sea un masoquista por esperar eso… ¡Pero esa seria una reacción común de una persona a la que le IMPORTAS!

**Fin del FlashBack…**

-Mañana habrá un festival para festejar el día de San Valentín ¿Qué tal si vamos?- me pregunto Anya

-Si… claro- dije sin ánimos

-¡Genial! entonces así será- dijo ella y como siempre me abrazo

**Sam´s PVO**

Hoy catorce de Febrero, día del amor y de la amistad, el día en que las estúpidas parejas salen a pasear con su estupinovio o estupinovia ¿Y yo por que no hago lo mismo? Simple… el idiota nerdo que me gusta decidió pasar el día entero con una tonta niña en lugar que conmigo. Me había costado mucho seguir con mi bien actuado rostro de "no pasa nada" cuando la vi abrazarlo, en ese instante lo único que quería hacer era tomar mi pollo frito que estaba en mi plato y golpearla en la cabeza con el ¡Yo jamás desperdiciaría mi comida de ese modo! Esa es una de las TANTAS razones por las que me cae TAN mal, me hace pensar en cosas que jamás en mi vida creí pensar…

Como los celos que sentía al verla abrazando a Freddie ¡El era MI torpe! No tenia por que abrazarlo, obviamente los disimulaba lo mas que podía, no quería parecer una loca psicópata excesivamente posesiva (suficiente tenia con Freddie)

Bueno dejando al lado mis pensamientos, ahora me encontraba en la sala de mi mejor amiga, esperando a su hermano para salir con el, era casi TAN irónico… como saber que Brad (a quien le gustaba) ahora salía con mi mejor amiga, no me malentiendan, estoy muy feliz de que ellos dos tengan una relación pero eso no deja de ser extraño si lo analizas bien – Ahora si Sammy, tiempo de irnos- escuche a Spencer decir tras de mi

-¿Por qué te tardaste tan…?- deje mi pregunta inconcluso al voltear y verlo –Wow te ves bastante bien- dije, se había cortado el pelo, no es que sea nuevo eso pero siempre me acostumbraba rápidamente a como se veía con el cabello largo que cuando estaba corto, me sorprendía

-¡Lo se! Necesito bastante tiempo para quedar así de _**sexy**_- dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra mientras hacia "poses" (si a eso se le podía llamar poses) bastante ridículas, me reí ante su ocurrencia

-Bueno "señor sexy" es tiempo de irse- dijo con burla

…

-¡… y no regresen!- escuchamos decir al encargado del lugar una vez nos echo de ahí, nos carcajeamos cuando comenzamos a caminar por las calles

-¿Por qué siempre que vengo contigo me tienen que echar de algún lugar?- me pregunto sonando divertido y aun sin dejar de reírse

-¡Vamos! A ti te sacan de los lugares aun cuando no estas conmigo- me burle de manera obvia

-Eso es cierto- volvió a reírse y yo lo seguí

Nos habían sacado del centro de videojuegos, pero esta vez no hicimos nada malo, simplemente que los demás mocosos se habían molestado por que ya les habíamos ganado a TODOS -¿A dónde vamos ahora?- pregunte animada

-¡Es cierto! ¿Recuerdas la escultura de chocolate que hicimos ayer?- me pregunto, como olvidarla… nos habíamos desvelado terminándola por habernos comido la cabeza del Cupido y tener que volver a hacerla, asentí con la cabeza –Bueno pues el dueño de la tienda estará en el festival de San Valentín que hay en el parque central de Seattle ¿Quieres ir?- Mmm… ¿caminar todo el resto del día o… comer dulces en un festival lleno de empalagosos? Bueno… ¿Qué cosa podía pasar?

-Mama se apunta- dije señalándome

-¡Entonces Vamos!- me tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr conmigo siendo jalada, sonreí por lo infantil que siempre era, de hecho era demasiado infantil, me recordaba a mi idiota (pero favorito) nerd ¿Qué estará haciendo? Por su bien mas le vale que nada malo….

**Carly´s PVO**

-Ten- dijo Brad entrándome mi jugo

-Gracias- le dije con una sonrisa que el me devolvió, me sentía muy feliz saliendo con Brad y sabia que el también lo estaba, al parecer su pequeño enamoramiento por Sam había desaparecido

Comenzamos a escuchar al alguien hablar por un micrófono mientras la gente se reunía alrededor de el -¿Quieres ir a ver?- me pregunto Brad, yo asentí feliz

_-¡Necesitamos algunos voluntarios! ¿Quién quiere participar?- dijo mientras señalaba a la gente_

-¡Vamos! Será divertido- escuche una familiar voz y voltee, era Spencer quien jalaba de Sam para que participara, al parecer lo logro por que vi como dejaba de forcejear y caminaba de manera aburrida

-¿Qué tal si nosotros participamos también?- me pregunto Brad, lo medite un momento

-Seguro ¿Qué podemos perder?- dije restándole importancia

_-¡Ya tenemos a seis participantes! ¡Ahora comenzaremos!- escuche al presentador, todos nos acercamos y pude ver…_

-¿Freddie?- dije confundida ¿Qué hacia con Anya y justo hoy?

-Hola Carly- dijo cansado, al parecer tampoco quería estar así

-Hola Carly, hola Sam- nos saludo Anya con una sonrisa

Escuche gruñir a mi amiga –Hola…- dije al ver que Sam no pensaba regresar el saludo

-Wow, que extraño encontrarnos todos aquí- dijo Spencer con una sonrisa

-Si, demasiado extraño- dijeron Freddie y Sam mirándolo mal a la compañía de cada uno (Freddie miraba mal a mi hermano, mientras que Sam miraba mal a Anya)

-¡SPAM!- grito una chica del público y al escucharla varios se unieron con ella ¿Qué era Spam?

-¡NO, SEDDIE!- gritaron otros, hay no… fanáticos locos

_-¿Qué quieren decir con Spam y Seddie?- dijo el presentador dándole el micrófono a dos chicas diferentes de cada lado_

-¡AMOR ENTRE SAM Y SPENCER!- grito la fanatispam ¿Qué mi hermano con Sam que? Bueno, al verlos tan cercanos seria lógico que pensaran eso

-¡SAM Y FREDDIE!- grito una de las ya conocidas Seddie

_-¡Vaya, al parecer la señorita es muy famosa!- grito con entusiasmo el presentador mientras señalaba a Sam –Díganos ¿Este caballero es su novio?- le pregunto señalando a mi hermano_

-¡SEDDIE!- grito de nuevo otro fanático

Todos los demás fanáticos comenzaron a apoyarlos hasta.. -¡Seddie!- escuche gritar a Freddie y lo mire sorprendida, bueno… era lógico que estuviera de su parte

-¡Guarda silencio Fredalupe!- lo golpeo en el hombro Sam, lo escuche quejarse

-¿Acaso estas departe del Spam?- pregunto molesto Freddie

-Nooop… pero es molesto que tu también te comportes como un fanático loco- dijo mi amiga de manera obvia

-¡SAM AMA A BRAD!- ¡¿Qué? Eso no era cierto

-¡Oigan, el sale conmigo!- dije molesta

-¡CRAD!- Wow, se adaptaban rápido a la hora de poner nombres a esto

_-¡Bien, dejemos del lado esto!- dijo el presentador para calmar la pelea Spam-Seddie, incluso aunque los recientes Crad se les habían unido, el numero de seddies era EL TRIPLE -¡esto es… CITAS RULETA!- dijo energéticamente ¿Citas que? –Se preguntaran que quiere decir esto - ¡todos nos preguntamos eso! Okay, me estaba impacientando – En esta ruleta donde colocaremos sus nombres- dijo señalando un enorme circulo que giraba –cada uno elegirá al azar la persona con quien tendrá una cita en nuestro lujoso restaurante que nosotros pagaremos; el objetivo de esto, es probar que aun cuando tengan a su pareja junto a ustedes… puedan estar tranquilos y convivir con la pareja que les corresponde- eso era muy tonto –Para la pareja ganadora se le obsequiaran ¡diez mil dólares!- No era TAN tonto -¡A elegir sus…- _

-¡Esperen!- grito alguien y todos volteamos -¿Podemos unirnos?- dijo el sonriendo junto a una chica que al parecer era mayor que el

_-¡seguro, esto será mas emocionante!- grito el presentador -¡Ahora si, a escoger parejas!- si que estaba animado, mire de nuevo al recién llegado… se me hacia extrañamente conocido…_

-Carly…- me susurro Brad en mi oído

-¿Qué?- le respondí de igual manera

-¿Ya te fijaste quien es?- me pregunto aun en voz baja ¿Quién era, Quien era…? ¡Oh por dios!

-¿Qué tal Sam?- dijo Steven sonriéndole

-¿Tu eres…?- dijo mi amiga aburrida (típico de Sam)

_-El primera en pasar es… ¡Samantha Puckett!- grito el presentador haciendo que todos dejáramos esa conversación aun lado_

-Bien…- dijo Sam aun aburrida (como siempre)

Mire hacia la ruleta y pude ver que efectivamente nuestros nombres estaban ahí, Sam se puso junto a la famosa ruleta -¡Ahora Gira La ruleta!- ese tipo si que tenia energía

El gran circulo comenzó a girar y a girar hasta que…

_-La primera cita es… __¡Samantha Puckett y Steven Maxwell!- __Escuche los gritos irritados de mi hermano y Freddie además también pude escuchar uno Satisfactorio proveniente de Anya…._

_-Creo que esto no terminara bien…- me susurro Brad para que solo yo escuchara_

_-Yo también creo eso…- le respondí preocupada, gire mi cara alrededor… Freddie y Spencer querían matar a Steven, Anya estaba que casi besaba a la ruleta como gratitud, Steven tenia cara de "¡Oh dios, me gane la lotería!" y Sam… Sam le quitaba a un chico el grasito que tenia en la mano_

_-La siguiente concursante es… ¡Carly Shay!- era mi turno… mire a Brad sonriendo y el me regreso la sonrisa; Nosotros no éramos tan histéricos el uno con el otro como lo eran Sam y Freddie… ¡A quien engaño!_

_No quería que Brad estuviera con Anya o con esa tipa con la Steven había llegado, ahora entendía a mis dos mejores amigos…_

_¡Odio los celos!..._

_¡Odio las Citas Ruleta!_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Aqui termino el capitulo 8!<strong>

**Vaya, me sorprende mis reviews, me siento atrapada como Sam, Carly y Freddie...**

**¿Spam o Seddie?**

**Es dificil decidir que comentarios debo seguir si me dividen entre estos dos temas... pero ¡tratare de complacer a todos poniendo de los dos!**

**Me tarde un poco ¡sorry!**

**Y como manera de disculpa aqui el avance del siguiente capitulo...**

**Spencer´s PVO**

Estar aquí… era mi culpa, yo le había insistido a Sam para participar en este concurso

**Freddie´s PVO**

yo podría llevar a Sam a ¡donde ella quisiera! Definitivamente tenia que ganar…

**Brad´s PVO**

no diariamente puedes ganar diez mil dólares…

**Sam´s PVO**

Ya sabía como quitar la competencia, tenia que estar cien porciento calmada o todo acabaría mal (para mi)

**Carly´s PVO**

-¡¿pero que no vez como están?- sonaba irritado, si yo viera a Brad en una situación similar también me molestaría, Sam si que estaba jugando sucio

esta vez mi amiga perdería con su propia trampa…

_**CAPITULO 9: ¡Citas Ruleta!**_

_**¡Bye, Bye!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Chapter 9 Has Ready!**

**¡Yeah! I´m a worker woman!**

**Y ahora damas y caballeros...**

**I Lost My Mind**

**CAPITULO 9: ¡Citas Ruleta!**

**Spencer´s PVO**

-…Y mi madre es abogada- escuche decir a la chica, mmm… Anya, su nombre era Anya; Era muy aburrida, pero me entretenía mirando como todos los demás estaban molestos (Freddie y Carly), aburridos (en el caso de Sam), nerviosos (en el caso de Brad) y coqueteando (en el caso de Brad)

Estar aquí… era mi culpa, yo le había insistido a Sam para participar en este concurso ¡eran diez mil dólares! Con ese dinero podría comprar una nueva consola de videojuego para divertirme con ella -¿Y como te llevas con Freddie?- dije haciendo conversación (si es que quería ganar tenia que dejar mi cara aburrida)

-¡Excelente!- dijo suspirando cursimente (como lo hace Carly) ¡Que horror! –Freddie es tan atento, listo, tierno, cariñoso…- ¡Wah! Esta chica hablaría de Freddie toda la cita, acababa de cavar mi propia tumba…

**Freddie´s PVO**

-Ya quita esa cara Freddie, debes confiar mas en Sam- me dijo Carly ya que tenia ganas estrangular al tal Steven, aunque sin dejar de ver de reojo a Brad

-Lo mismo te digo a ti, Brad ni siquiera le esta haciendo caso a esa chica- dije defendiéndolo, si, ya me caía mejor porque ya no estaba tras de Sam

-¡Es una encimosa, mírala!- grito aunque en voz baja solo para que yo oyera, era cierto, ella prácticamente se le arrojaba encima a Brad

-Pero el la esta ignorando- le dije para calmarla

La escuche suspirar –Tienes razón… ahora lo que debemos hacer es ganar esta competencia- asentí con la cabeza, habíamos acordado dividir el premio (si ganábamos), con eso Carly quería comprar maquillaje, ropa y no se que mas (típico de ella). y yo podría llevar a Sam a ¡donde ella quisiera! Definitivamente tenia que ganar…

**Brad´s PVO**

Estaba nervioso ¡esta chica trataba de violarme! Bueno, no; Pero estaba casi sobre mi, inclinándose de manera muy insinuativa ¿Y Carly? Por su cara podía ver que (al igual que Freddie con Steven) quería golpear a la "pobre" chica hasta que no recordara ni su nombre - ¿Y tienes novia?- me pregunto acercándose a mi rostro y ver que Carly apretaba la lata que bebía, trague pesado, si Alice no se alejaba de mi probablemente Carly también me golpearía a mi

-Si- dije alejándola de mí, pero no haciendo nada estúpido (quería ganar), no diariamente puedes ganar diez mil dólares…

**Sam´s PVO**

Llevábamos diez minutos de haber iniciado esta cita y ya quería dormirme, Steven tartamudeaba sin decir nada coherente, al parecer la valentía del día en la heladería se había esfumado, pero no quería perder el premio ¡eran diez mil dólares! Tenía que haber una manera de quitar la competencia… ¡Pero claro! Ya sabía como quitar la competencia, respire profundamente y bebí de mi malteada, tenia que estar cien porciento calmada o todo acabaría mal (para mi)

Okay, ya estaba calmada, era hora de comenzar la función -¿Y tienes novia?- le pregunte a Steven mientras me acercaba a el (si algo había aprendido de mi mama, era como seducir hombres… bueno también algunos idiomas, pero esa era otra historia)

Lo escuche tragar con dificultad – n… no… no tengo- dijo volviendo a tartamudear me daban ganas de reírme pero por el bien de mi futuro dinero no debía hacerlo

-¿Y eso por que?- dije mientras rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos, escuche el golpe seco en una de las mesas detrás de mi, me reí internamente, no tenia que voltear para saber que quien había hecho eso era Freddie

**Carly´s PVO**

-¡Freddie cálmate! ¿Acaso quieres perder?- le dije con voz baja al ver sus ya conocidos celos

-¡¿pero que no vez como están?- sonaba irritado, si yo viera a Brad en una situación similar también me molestaría, Sam si que estaba jugando sucio

-Lo esta haciendo a propósito, quiere ganar- dije para calmarlo

-¡Ya lo se! Pero eso no quita el hecho de que están muy cerca- el sonaba frustrado, pobre Freddie…

Una idea llego a mi mente –Freddie…- me acerque a el, MUY cerca de el

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo en tu ojo?- dijo acercándose también y mirando si tenia algo en el ojo, a veces este chico si que era lento -¿Por qué no le regresamos su plan a Sam?- dije entre dientes sin dejar de sonreír

-¿A que te refieres?- me dijo aun confundido

-Sam, esta haciendo eso para que te pongas celoso y nos descalifiquen- dije de igual manera

Pareció sorprenderse y asintió con la cabeza, al parecer ya había comprendido -¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?- dijo ya concentrado en sabotear el plan de Sam, sonreí, esta vez mi amiga perdería con su propia trampa…

**Spencer´s PVO**

Mire con una ceja alzada a mi hermana y a Fred el raro... algo estaban tramando y era contra Sammy, tome mi celular y rápidamente escribí un mensaje…

_Sammy, al parecer tu estupinovio y mi hermana traman algo_

Yo había entendido el plan de Sam para sacar del juego a Carly y a Fredraro, el chico que tenia como cita era un idiota demasiado fácil de manipular; Estar en estas circunstancias de complot me hacia sentir como de la mafia ¡genial! Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y rápidamente lo revise…

_¡Demonios! Quieren igualar mi idea, ahora debo pensar en otra cosa… ¿Algún plan? Te recuerdo que esto equivale a nuestro futuro videojuego ¡así que piensa!_

Así que Freddo quería darle celos a Sam con mi hermana… vaya tonto, conteste nuevamente el mensaje y volví a guardar mi teléfono para prestar atención a mi acompañante y no tener problema de ser descalificado…

**Sam´s PVO**

_:( Lo siento Sammy, pero mi cerebro esta seco con la aburrida platica de esta niña_

Leí el mensaje de Spence y me reí, a cualquiera se le atrofiaría el cerebro al escuchar las "tan inteligentes" pláticas de esa loca. Debía pensar, pensar… ¿de que forma acabaría esto? Mmm… Mire a mí alrededor encontrando mi respuesta…. ¡aja! Ya sabia como, y no solo sacaría a Carly y Freddie de la partida… jejeje

Pero tenia que hacer algo malo, algo con lo que tal vez Freddie me encerrara en un monasterio para toda mi vida… pero el videojuego valía la pena, suspire… adiós libertad, gire mi rostro a Steven, quien al parecer había recobrado su valentía al pensar que no me era indiferente… gran mentira -¿Quieres un beso?- me dijo, Oh dios… asentí con la cabeza, definitivamente esto no iba a terminar bien…

**Freddie´s PVO**

El plan de Carly era que aparentáramos coquetear, pero me sentía muy incomodo de hacer eso, gire mi rostro para ver que hacia Sam, estaba a pocos centímetros de la cara del tipo ese… sentí la sangre hervir y hice algo de lo que siempre me arrepentiría en un futuro…

**Brad´s PVO**

Al estar tan nervioso con las constantes insinuaciones de Alice gire mi rostro hacia Carly para tranquilizarla, a mi pobre y celosa novia ¿pero cual fue mi sorpresa? Freddie, Freddie… ¡La estaba besando!

¡Al diablo con el dinero! Me levante de mi asiento y a zancadas me acerque a su mesa -¡Brad!- grito Carly una vez me vio cuando la separe de Freddie, sin esperar ningún _"Puedo explicarlo" _lo golpee en la cara, tumbándolo de su silla

-¡Freddie!- grito la chica loca que siempre estaba pegado a el mientras corría a auxiliarlo agachándose para revisar que su cara estuviera en orden -¡Tu! Es tu culpa- comenzó a gritarle a Carly, a no, a ella no dejaría que le gritara nadie…

Escuche cuando dio un pequeño grito al levantarla como si fuera un costal, Antes de salir completamente del lugar también escuche cuando el locutor dijo…

_Las citas dos y tres quedan descalificadas ¡La cita uno gana!_

Sonreí aun con mi novia en brazos, al parecer _Mama había ganado_, como siempre…

**Sam´s PVO**

_Las citas dos y tres quedan descalificadas ¡La cita uno gana!_

Cuando escuche decir eso al tonto creador de este estúpido juego rápidamente me separe de Steven ¡Había ganado! -¡Gane!- grite Feliz

-¡Ganamos!- grito mi tonta cita, sin importarme nada lo abrace, estaba muy entusiasmada ¡compraría un nuevo videojuego!

-¡Efectivamente, ganaron!- grito el regordete con problemas de exceso de adrenalina -¡Y aquí esta su premio!- Nos mostro un maletín lleno de billetes de cien dólares

-¡Oh por dios!- grite, mi compañero del día solo se encontraba mirándome divertido

-¡Genial!- grito Spence y me abrazo y yo lo abrace también

-Bien, ahora debo irme- dijo Steven

-Pero aun debo darte la mitad del premio- dije sin entender su reacción

-Nah… el dinero no me interesaba, solo quería tener una cita contigo, lo tuve y también tuve un beso… ahora mejor me voy antes de que tu novio vuelva a golpearme- dijo riendo y salió del lugar… extraño

-¡Ahora tienes diez mil dólares para ti sola!- me revolvió el cabellos Spencer, mi mirada se dirigió a Freddie que se encontraba con Anya, seguramente estaría muy molesto…

-Detenme esto Spence- le dije entregándole el maletín y me acerque a Freddie –Hola- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir

-¿tu que haces aquí? ¿Acaso no estabas con…- Dejo de hablar cuando Spencer la cargo para alejarla de nosotros -¡Bájame!- fue lo ultimo que le escuche decir

-Por lo que veo te gusta que te peguen- bromee para aligerar la tensión

-Nah… es solo que Brad no golpea tan fuerte- me dijo levantando la cabeza

Nos quedamos en silencio, no sabia que decir y al parecer el tampoco; esta tontería, ahora ya no era una tontería, ambos habíamos besado a alguien y justo en frente del otro, las cosas estaban hechas un desastre…

* * *

><p><strong>Y termina otra capitulo...<strong>

**:(**

**Demaciado corto...**

**¡Pero no se depriman! El siguiente capitulo sera muy fuerte**

**Querran...**

**Llorar, gritar y golpearme por escribir eso (Algunos) ;)**

**Y para que vean que no soy cruel, les dejare el avance...**

**Freddie´s PVO**

La escuche suspirar apenada –Creo… creo que lo mejor será… lo mejor será que termines con ella- al escuchar esas palabras sentí una opresión en mi pecho ¿Terminar con Sam? La sola idea me producía unas grandes ganas de… llorar, patético si Sam me escuchara, seguramente eso pensaría de mí

**Carly´s PVO**

-¡Eso! No se lo que paso, solo se que Freddie me beso y luego tu lo golpeaste- dije aun sin calma

-Uhh… percibo celos- me burle y el me miro mal –Lo siento- me disculpe, al parecer celos era poco…

**Spencer´s PVO**

–Gracias Spence- me dijo y yo la mire

-¿Por qué?- pregunte haciéndome tonto

-Por ser siempre tan raro- me dijo con una sonrisa

**Sam´s PVO**

-¿El termino contigo?- dijo aun mas desconcertado

¿Te sorprende?- dije levantando una ceja

**Carly´s PVO**

-¿Quién era?- pregunte curiosa

-Mi mama, ya regreso de su viaje pero al parecer ya tiene una relación seria y quiere que vaya a "conocerlos"- dijo Sam, vaya… jamás creí escuchar eso …

_**CAPITULO 10: Termina… P****ero No Todo**_

_**¡Cuidese!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Termina Pero No Todo

**¡Ya en el capitulo 10!**

**Como lo prometi, no me he quitado de la computadora para seguir escribiendo (mas que para comer, no quiero morir)**

**Mmm... he visto que quieren que Brad vuelta a estar tras Sam, lamentablemente eso no pasara :(**

**Pero alguien mas entrara para poner a Freddie de cabeza :D y esta persona, es muy importante para Sam, jejejeje**

**¿Quien sera?**

**Les dejare la duda... por ahora **

**y a quienes quieren ver los celos de Sam, tambien habra mas... pero por ahora no**

**¡Enjoyed! **

**I Lost My Mind**

**CAPITULO 10: Termina… Pero No To****do**

**Freddie´s PVO**

-Nah… es solo que Brad no golpea tan fuerte- levante la cabeza para mirarla, se veía arrepentida, con miedo, decepcionada

-Necesitamos hablar… seriamente- dijo, escucharla hablar así hizo que mi corazón comenzara a acelerar, tenia miedo, miedo a lo que me pudiera decir así que opte por la mejor forma de salir de esta situación (según yo)

-Tal vez otro día, hoy estaré con Anya- me levante y fui por ella, estaba discutiendo con Spencer

-¡Freddie!- me dijo ella abrazándome

-Hora de irnos- dije simplemente, y salimos del lugar sin mirar hacia atrás, no quería hablar de lo que había ocurrido ahora, solo quería pensar bien las cosas

Caminamos por las calles, yo seguía pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, yo había besado a Carly y Sam había besado al tal Steven ¿Qué pasaba con nosotros? Actuar así no era normal, nosotros éramos novios pero ella pasaba mucho más tiempo con Spencer y yo con Anya incluso las personas pensaban que Sam se veía mejor con Spencer

Sam me gustaba y yo le gustaba a ella (aunque no lo dijera abiertamente), pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor… la aplicación de "mood face" había dicho que ella estaba ENAMORADA, no creía que yo le gustara pero ella estuviera enamorada de otro, pensar en eso era bastante tonto, ella estaba enamorada de mi… -¡ella esta enamorada de mi!- Anya se detuvo, supongo que lo dije en voz alta

-Así que piensas en tu novia- me dijo no comprendí su extraño tono al decir eso -¿Es por que beso a ese chico?- me pregunto

-En parte…- dije, tal vez seria bueno contárselo a alguien

-Bueno… no es normal besar a otra persona si tienes una relación con alguien- me dijo jugando con sus manos, yo también pensaba lo mismo, nos sentamos en una banca cerca de ahí -¿Hay algo mas que te atormente?- me pregunto dulcemente

-Bueno… ella esta enamorada de mi pero…-

-Tu de ella no- termino me frase, eso no lo sabia

-Me gusta y mucho- explique, no sabia si era amor o no

-Sabes… cuando tu no correspondes un sentimiento, siempre terminara mal para la otra persona, incluso puede que nunca vuelvan ni siquiera a hablarse- me dijo jugando con el cuello de mi camisa

-¿Nunca volver a hablarnos?- pregunte con miedo, aunque la pregunta era mas para mi que para ella, la vi asentir, no, yo no quería eso

-O tal vez… tal vez hasta pueden terminar odiándose- me susurro en el oído, tuve un escalofrió ante sus duras palabras, no quería que Sam me odiara, no podría vivir con eso

-¿Qué crees que debería hacer?- le pregunte ansioso

La escuche suspirar apenada –Creo… creo que lo mejor será… lo mejor será que termines con ella- al escuchar esas palabras sentí una opresión en mi pecho ¿Terminar con Sam? La sola idea me producía unas grandes ganas de… llorar, patético si Sam me escuchara, seguramente eso pensaría de mí

-Terminar…- susurre, la vi asentir con tristeza, al menos ella me comprendía – Te llevare a tu casa- dije levantándome de la banca

-No tienes que hacerlo, tengo que ir a la casa de una amiga y vive a una cuadra de aquí- me señalo una de las calles

-¿Segura?- dije un poco desconfiado, aunque no tenia ganas de hacer nada, jamás permitiría que se fuera sola a su casa, la vi asentir y de mala gana acepte –Gracias por todo- le di un abrazo corto –eres una buena amiga- le dije y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa, ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer, aunque hacer eso, me doliera mucho…

**Anya´s PVO**

Freddie era TAN iluso, se creía todo rápidamente, podías lavarle el cerebro como tú quisieras, eso era bueno… para mi –Me gustaría ver tu cara cuando el termine contigo- seguramente lloraría, le imploraría que no la dejara, vaya tonta…

Comencé a caminar muy feliz por la calle, le había mentido a Freddie al decirle que iría a casa de una amiga por que no aguantaba la felicidad de saber que el estaría libre de la loca que tenia por novia, pronto ex novia

Fredward Benson, era un chico bastante interesante… y yo lo quería para novio

**Carly´s PVO**

-¡Ya bájame!- le ordene a Brad, ya me había mareado ¡habíamos llegado a mi departamento así! Eran como veinte cuadras desde el restaurant donde estábamos, para mi alivio me bajo y después de abrir la puerta de mi departamento me deje caer en el sofá para bajar las nauseas que me habían provocado tanto movimiento

Lo vi cruzado de brazos al levantar la cara -¿Y bien?- me interrogo, supongo que quería una explicación por lo de hace rato ¡pero ni yo tenia una explicación!

-¿Qué quieres que te explique? ¡Ni yo se lo que paso!- dije exaltada

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos

-¡Eso! No se lo que paso, solo se que Freddie me beso y luego tu lo golpeaste- dije aun sin calma

-Supongo que tendré que espera a que llegue Freddie- dijo molesto

-Uhh… percibo celos- me burle y el me miro mal –Lo siento- me disculpe, al parecer celos era poco…

**Spencer´s PVO**

Tenía tantas ganas de matar a Fred el raro, había preferido irse con la niña rara que con Sam –Vamos Spence- me dijo seria, juro que cuando viera a Freddie le acomodaría otro golpe

No me gustaba verla así, tenía que pensar en alguna idea para alegrarla aunque sea un poco ¡El parque! Me detuve al momento –Vamos…-me miro confundida por mi comentario pero yo simplemente sonreí y la tome en brazos, como el día en el que fuimos a la convención de videojuegos

-¡Hey! ¿Por que corres?- dijo, ya sonaba alegre

-¡Vamos a jugar!- dije entusiasmado mientras seguía corriendo con ella en brazos, la escuche reír

-Llegamos al parque -¿Qué hacemos aquí?- dijo sonriendo

-Quiero subir al columpio- dije de manera obvia

-eres extraño- me dijo divertida

-¡Hey! Si fuera normal seria aburrido ¿no crees?- me queje y corrí hacia el columpio, ella me siguió

Jugamos bastante tiempo, ella me tiro varias veces (era normal tratándose de Sam), escalamos las barras (me dan miedo, son muy altas) y nos dejamos caer en el pasto cansados –Gracias Spence- me dijo y yo la mire

-¿Por qué?- pregunte haciéndome tonto

-Por ser siempre tan raro- me dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Eres Sammy! Se supone que tengo que ser raro contigo- le respondí

-Tienes razón…- dijo sentándose –pero creo que debo pagarte- comenzó a hacerme cosquillas

-No…no…cosquillas…no- intentaba decirle que parara, las cosquillas eran como mi kriptonita, me hacían débil (mas de lo que ya soy)

**Brad´s PVO**

Alguien toco la puerta y Carly se levanto a abrir, yo estaba sentado a un lado del sofá, aun molesto y esperando que Freddie llegara para aclarar todo –Hola Carly, Brad- por fin la persona que esperaba acababa de llegar

-¿Dónde están los demás?- dije al verlo entrar solo

-No se- dijo deprimido y se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- pregunto aturdida Carly

-Sam se quedo con Spencer y yo fui a deja a Anya a casa- dijo aun sin ánimos -¿Aun no han llegado?-pregunto confundido pero aun decaído

-¿Si ya hubieran llegado te estaríamos preguntando?- le pregunto con Obviedad Carly

-No se- dijo Freddie indiferente

-¿Por qué besaste a Carly?- pregunte directamente

-Por que quería ganar y Sam había besado al tal Steven- Wow, si que era honesto

-Supongo que estamos a mano- dije y señale la pequeña elevadora que tenia en la mejilla

-No se que escusa le daré a mi madre ahora- dijo suspirando

-Puedes decirle que ahora te golpeaste con la perilla del baño- se burlo Carly y me reí, Sam nos había contado de la vez que le había dicho lo mismo pero con la de la puerta

-Ja, ja, ja, que graciosos- dijo de manera sarcástica

Se acucho la puerta abrirse y todos volteamos –Hola- dijeron Sam y Spencer al mismo tiempo, se miraron y rieron

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?- pregunto Carly con los brazos cruzados

-Lo siento- volvieron a decir de igual manera y se miraron confundidos

-¿Y ahora donde estaban?- volvió a interrogar mi novia

-En el Parque- dijo Spencer por primera vez sin Sam

-¿Qué hacían hay?- pregunte confundido

-Jugando- respondió obviamente Sam

-¡Son las nueve de la noche, estas no son horas de jugar!- grito exaltada Carly

-Tranquila, fue mi culpa- dijo Sam, eso era extraño… ella jamás se echaría la culpa

-¿A si?- balbuceo Carly igual de impresionada

-No es cierto, yo la lleve- ahora se culpo Spencer

-No, yo tuve la culpa- dijo ahora Sam

-¡Ya no importa!- dijo Carly para callarlos –Sam ¿Te quedaras a dormir?- le pregunto

-Seguro, mi madre salió de viaje así que no le importa- dijo restándole importancia -¿Qué haces aquí Benson?- dijo Sam seria, al parecer se habían peleado por lo de hace rato

-Vine a buscarte pero no estabas- ambos estaban serios

-¿Qué quieres hablar?- le pregunto Sam

- Preferiría que lo habláramos afuera- dijo al notar que tenia la atención de todos, Sam asintió

-Volveré después Carls- se despidió y Salió del departamento con Freddie detrás de ella

-Cortare el jamón- dijo Spencer, Carly y yo nos miramos sin entender el por que cortaría jamón a estas horas y tampoco entendimos por que la seriedad en su mirada cuando el era tan alegre, algo estaba pasando con esos tres…

**Freddie´s PVO**

-Bien Freddie, habla- me dijo aun seria, nos encontrábamos en la salida de emergencias, aquí donde todo había empezado, hoy todo terminaría

-Lo nuestro no funciona- solté, ella frunció el ceño –Esto solo fue un error, cada quien tiene diferentes cosas, tu pasas la mayor parte del día con Spencer y yo paso la mayor parte con Anya- tome aire, ella solo me miraba – Es decir… solo mira lo que paso hoy, tu bésate a el tipo ese y yo bese a Carly- sentí un escalofrió para nada agradable al recordar eso –Sea cual sea la razón, lo hicimos; Una relación tiene que ser principalmente de fidelidad y amor- eso es algo que nosotros no tenemos y creo que jamás lo tendremos… tal vez… tal vez lo mejor sea… terminar- dije mirándola

Ella solo me miraba, me analizaba, ya habían pasado varios minutos, estaba impaciente, quería que me diera un golpe y que me dijera _"¡no digas estupideces Fredalupe!"_ – Entiendo- me dijo haciendo que sintiera de nuevo una opresión, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba

-Entonces… terminamos- dije aun sin creerlo, ella asintió –Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos- dije esperanzado de que no pasara lo que Anya me había dicho, ella negó con la cabeza y yo baje la mirada sin saber que mas decir

Sentí como ella tomaba mis mejillas con ambas manos –Somos Enemiamigos- hizo una media sonrisa y yo se la correspondí levemente, me dio un pequeño y suave beso en los labios –Nos vemos mañana Benson- se despidió

-Hasta mañana Princesa Puckett- dije aunque sabia que ya no estaba, trataba de convencerme que eso había sido lo correcto, pero por más que lo intentara algo me decía que esa era la peor estupidez que había hecho y que lo lamentaría toda mi vida…

**Sam´s PVO**

Cerré la puerta del departamento de Carly y me deslice por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, podía sentir esas estúpidas gotas caer de mis ojos –estúpida agua traidora- susurre limpiándolas con mi mano

-¿Insultando a tus lágrimas?- me pregunto Spencer, se encontraba de pie junto a mí

-¿Qué haces despierto?- lo interrogue

-Sabia que Fredraro te diría algo malo, por eso espere a que llegaras para animarte- me señalo un plato con jamón ya cortado y me tendió la mano para que me levantara

-¿Por qué siempre sabes lo que me pasa?- pregunte mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá

-Eres mi gemela perdida, tengo que saber todo lo que te pasa- me explico y me reí un poco

-¿Eso quiere decir que Melanie es adoptada?- levante una ceja divertida

-Mmm… Nah, lo que pasa es que somos trillizas- dijo a manera de explicación mientras hacia una especie de voz femenina

-Y tu eres la que mas se parece a mi- lo señale con gracia, no era del todo mentira, Spencer se parecía mucho a mi

-¿Qué paso con Freddo?- me pregunto mientras me tendía el plato de Jamón

-Terminamos- dije mirando el plato que tenia en mis manos

-¿Terminaron?- pregunto asombrado

-De hecho el término conmigo- explique mejor

-¿El termino contigo?- dijo aun mas desconcertado

¿Te sorprende?- dije levantando una ceja

-¡Si! Quiero decir… ustedes siempre tuvieron sus diferencias, pero jamás pensé que terminaran- dijo aun sin creerlo

-Pues ya vez que no todo es imposible- comencé a comer el jamón, pero Spencer me quito el plato y lo puso en la mesa -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunte seria

El me abrazo, me quede sorprendida, no es que nunca me abrazara (por que lo hacia diario cada vez que yo llegaba) pero este era un abrazo diferente, justo cuando iba a preguntarle la razón del abrazo –No tienes que ser fuerte conmigo, no soy una chica para entenderte completamente pero tu eres alguien muy importante para mi y no quiero verte así, como zombi come jamón- las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos por las palabras de Spencer y lo abrace fuertemente

-Para ser un Papa bastante torpe dices cosa muy cursis- dije y comencé a llorar, lo mas sorprendente fue que el también lloro conmigo y cuando le pregunte por que simplemente dijo…

_Soy un Papa muy chillón, ahora déjame, el mundo es libre_

Seguimos llorando como magdalenas hasta que el sueño nos venció a ambos, había sido un día terrible y lo peor de todo es que no había comido del jamón que Spence había cortado…

**Carly´s PVO**

Quise dar un gritito de entusiasmo, acababa de tomar una fotografía de Spencer y Sam, se veían muy tiernos así, acurrucados el uno con el otros como niños pequeños (aunque no sabia que hacían durmiendo juntos en el sofá con un plato de jamón que milagrosamente mi amiga no se había comido), al levantarme y verlos durmiendo de esa forma subí por mi cámara y tome la foto –Mmm… Jamón…-dijo mi amiga entre sueños, me reí

-Mmm… jamón…- la imito Spencer, definitivamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, volví a reírme

Los deje dormir y seguir soñando con jamón mientras yo comenzaba a hacer el desayuno –Mmm… - escuche a Sam de nuevo y vi que comenzó a levantarse –¿Que hace Spencer aquí?- se pregunto confundida –Ah… ya recordé- se levanto, al parecer aun no me había visto

-Buenos días- dije feliz para llamar su atención, dio un pequeño brinco del susto, me reí

-Hola Carls- sonó un poco mas calmada y tomo el jamón que ayer no se había comido (típico)

-Mmm… ¿Por qué Spencer y tu estaban durmiendo en el sofá?- pregunte de forma casual

-Nos quedamos dormidos- eso era muy lógico

-¿Pero por que se quedaron…?- me interrumpió el celular de Sam y suspire frustrada

-¿Diga?... ¿Cuándo volviste?... ¿Qué? ¿Estas loca?... Bien, si, si ¡Ya te dije que voy para allá!- colgó la llamada molesta

-¿Quién era?- pregunte curiosa

-Mi mama, ya regreso de su viaje pero al parecer ya tiene una relación seria y quiere que vaya a "conocerlos"- vaya… jamás creí escuchar eso…

-¿Y a quienes vas a "conocer"?- dije haciendo comillas igual que Sam

-A su novio y su hijo- dijo restándole importancia

-Per tenemos clases- dije preocupada

-Tranquila Carla, estaré puntualmente tarde- como siempre…

**Freddie´s PVO**

-Hola Freddie- escuche a alguien detrás de mi… rápidamente cerré mi casillero asustado

-Ah… hola Carly- suspire mas calmado al darme cuenta que solo era ella y no la Señorita Briggs o peor aun… Sam

-¿Qué escondes en tu casillero?- dijo desconfiada, había sido muy obvio

-Shh…- le dije para que guardara silencio, abrí un poco mi casillero y l e hice una seña para que se acercara….

-¡Es un…!- le tape la boca

-¿Qué parte de… baja la voz no entendiste?- le pregunte de manera sarcástica

-Lo siento…-susurro apenada una vez que la solté -¿Pero que hace un gato en tu casillero?- me pregunto confundida

-Lo encontré anoche cuando regresaba de hablar con Sam, estaba solo y perdida… no pude dejarlo ahí así que lo lleve a casa- explique en voz baja

-¿Tu madre no te dijo nada?- si, mi madre hubiera gritado en cualquier otra situación, pero supongo que al contarle que había terminado con Sam y verme tan deprimido, simplemente dijo "báñalo"

-Bueno… lo baño y desinfecto como veinte veces, pero me dejo conservarlo- dije recordando a mi pobre gato, gritando por tanta limpieza

-Pobre gato…- dijo Carly imaginando a mi pobre gato, asentí aun con la imagen de el e mi cabeza - ¿Pero por que lo trajiste a la escuela?- me pregunto confundida, lo lógico hubiera sido que se quedara en mi casa, como cualquier gato normal

-Se coló en mi mochila y apenas me di cuenta- le explique –Debo ir a casa a regresarlo- dije abriendo el casillero y tomando a mi raro gato en brazos

-Entonces nos vemos luego- se despidió con la mano Carly y me despedí de igual manera de ella

Llegue a mi departamento, antes de entrar a el vi a una chica, parecía preocupada y buscaba algo… - Ross… Ross…- llamo a alguien

-¿Buscas algo?- le pregunte, tal vez yo podría ayudarla

Levanto la cara y me sonrió - ¡Ahí estas!- dijo y se me acerco rápidamente, me confundí pero sentí como ella tomaba a mi gato y lo abrazada -¡Te extrañe mucho!- dijo acercándolo mas a ella, suspire, al parecer ese gato tenia dueña… me había encariñado con el, pero si era de alguien… no pensaba quitárselo

-Que bien…- sonreí con tristeza y abrí la puerta del departamento

-¡Espera!- me detuvo de mi camisa, la mire confundido –Veo que te agrada Ross… ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Mi padre y yo acabamos de mudarnos a este edificio, así que puedes seguir viéndolo… si quieres- me dijo y le sonreí como agradecimiento, Haber terminado con Sam había sido horrible para mi, pero tal vez este gato (Ross), me alegraría y cambiaria mi vida…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Wah! Freddie termino con Sam T.T<strong>

**Si lo tuviera enfrente lo golperia... bueno nop, I am a man´s lady**

**¿Quien sera la dueña del pequeño y limpio Ross?**

**¿Como sera la relacion entre Sam y Freddie ahora que terminaron?**

**¿Por que hago tantas preguntas si se las respuestas? ;)**

**Bueno...**

**En el siguiente capitulo...**

**A la historia entrara un conocido personaje, no tiene nada que ver con Icarly ¡But I loved!**

**Les prometo que se divertiran con el ;)**

_**Capitulo 11: Una Rara y Nueva Familia**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**¡Otro Capitulo Mas!**_

_**!Ya llevo 11, me apresure a escribir para que no quieran golpearme! XD**_

_**Contestare sus reviews, jamas lo he hecho, soy muy mala (no he tenido tiempo mas que para seguir escribiendo):**_

_**daniela: Por el momento Freddie y Sam no regresaran :( pero seguira habiendo mas seddie ¡I swear!**_

_**Mary-Alice-Snape: ¡Por supuesto que habra más spam! me divierte escribirlo, es demaciado increible escribir las locuras de Sam y Spencer :D**_

_**Leslie Princess Seddie: Mmm... espero que la sensación de querer matar a alguien no sea hacia mi ;) efectivamente Anya es mala u.u... muy mala, pero pasara algo que no la pondra muy contenta jejeje ( ¡Ups! hable de más) **_

_**Princess By Poetry: ¡Xie Xie Ni! ¡eres mi mejor Fan! Estoy muy feliz de que te guste la historia, a ti y a todos los seguidores n.n . Mmm... tu plan de venganza me gusta :D Lo pondre en alguno de los capitulos siguientes... solo esperalo ;)**_

_**revencita: ¡Si! yo podria matar a alguien por ver I Lost My Mind, estoy muy ansiosa, pero lo bueno esque ya no falta un mes ¡Solamente 10 dias! Segure sin despegarme de la computadora para tener rapidamente los capitulos listos :)**_

_**Y ahora si...**_

_**¡To Star Reading!**_

**I Lost My Mind**

**CAPITULO 11: Una Rara y Nueva Familia**

**Sam´s PVO**

Entramos al departamento Carly, Brad, el tonto (Freddie) y yo. El día de hoy había sido casi tan horrible como ayer, todo fue incomodo con Freddie, Carly y Brad nos interrogaron todo el día al ver que no queríamos hablar, me sentía extraña, no podía comportarme de manera normal –Hola Spence- dije con una sonrisa al entrar al departamento

-¡Sammy!- corrió a abrazarme y yo lo abrace también, me gustaba ser saludaba de de esta manera, era como si tu mascota te esperaba en casa –Hola Brad, Hola Carla ¿Dónde esta el otro nerd?- dijo una vez nos separamos, yo me reí al ver la forma tan parecida a la mía con la que hablaba

-¡Spencer! ¿Qué te he dicho de ese vocabulario?- lo regaño Carly

-Lo siento- bajo la mirada apenado –Pero enserio ¿Dónde esta Freddie?- dijo confundido

Carly y Brad me miraron como esperando algo -¡A mi no me vean, el no es mi problema!- me exalte y cruce mis brazos

-¡Claro que es tu problema, es tu novio!- me grito, inconscientemente Spencer y yo nos miramos preocupados, era hora de decirle a Carly lo que había pasado con Freddo (¡dios! Comienzo a hablar como Spencer)

-Uh, mmm…- fue lo único que pudimos decir ambos

-¿Qué esta pasando? Hoy en la escuela tu y Freddie no se hablaron ¡en todo el día!- me dijo exaltada, lo mejor seria

-Carly… deberías calmarte y…- dijo Spencer, grave error

-¡No me digas que me calme! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte eso?- comenzó a golpearlo en el hombro ¿Yo era la única violenta? Con razón era mi mejor amiga

Brad cargo a Carly para alejarla del pobre Spencer, quien se encontraba en el suelo en posición Fetal diciendo…

_¡Mi hermana es una golpeadora de menores!_

-Freddie y yo terminamos- le dije mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera ni Brad ni Carly

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?- dijeron al mismo tiempo, los mire extrañada… Freddie y yo decíamos lo mismo, al mismo tiempo

-Bien, les contare todo- dije fastidiada –Pero primero… quiero jamón- dije y me dirigí al refrigerador

**Carly´s PVO**

-¿Crees que este bien?- le pregunte preocupada a Brad, Sam nos había contado lo sucedido con Freddie y había salido con Spencer a comprar una malteada en licuados locos

-No, pero no creo que quiera volver a hablar de eso- me respondió Brad, temía que respondiera eso, Sam era muy fría como para hablar de ese tipo de temas y si intentaba volver a hablar de eso era obvio que me evadiera

¡Quería matar a Freddie! -¡¿Como pudo haber termina con Sam?- pregunte molesta, Freddie era un… un… ¡un tonto!

-El tendrá sus razones… tontas, pero sus razones- dijo abrazándome, escuche la puerta abrir y me separe de el

-Si hubiera sabido que estarían así mejor no hubiera venido- dijo divertido mientras entraba por la puerta, pero no venia solo…

-¡Hola!- dijo una niña, bueno no tan niña, se veía de nuestra edad…

-Mmm… ¿Hola?- pregunte sin saber como responder, no podía creer que Freddie ya estuviera con alguien cuando acababa de terminar con Sam

-¡Ya volvimos!- grito Spencer con entusiasmo entrando junto a Sam, Oh no…

-Que bien- sonreí sin entusiasmo, algo me decía que esto no terminaría bien

-Hola- dijo la inoportuna chica

Sam volteo al escucharla y frunció el ceño -¡¿Tu?- la señalo ¿la conocía? Todos miramos confundidos lo que estaba pasando, por que nadie mas que Sam y esa chica entendían esto…

**Sam´s PVO**

Había ido con Spence a comprar un licuado y después de discutir un rato con T-Bo acerca de cómo empalar donas volvimos al departamento, después de un saludo energético de Spencer escuche un saludo familiar y voltee

-¡¿Tu?- grite la pregunta sin importarme las miradas interrogantes de los demás

-Sip, yo- dijo señalándose

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te volviste a perder?- la interrogue

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Carly confundida

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi madre quería que conociera a su novio y su hija?- la vi asentir

-¿pero creí que habías dicho hijo?- dijo aun con dudas

-Si pues resulto ser una chica- señale a mi loca "hermanastra", Carly asintió

-Mi nombre es Alex Tribbiani- dijo para todos

-¿Cómo el actor?- Vaya, conocían al novio de mi mama

-Si, él es- dijo sonriendo

-¡¿Tu padre es Joey Tribbiani?- gritaron Carly y Spencer al mismo tiempo, Wow… no sabia que era tan famoso

-Creo que eso ya quedo claro- dije aburrida

-No sabia que tu padre era un actor- le dijo Freddie, yo simplemente lo mire de reojo sin saber como descifrar esas palabras o esa manera de decirlas

-Pues si lo es- dijo, se notaba un poco incomoda, supongo que tenía que quitarle a los preguntones de encima

-Bueno ya, dejen ese tema a un lado- dije restándole importancia –Aun no me has dicho que haces aquí- la mire y ella me sonrió… rara

-Yo la traje- dije Freddie y gire mi rostro hacia el, tenia que dejar de actuar así con el… era mejor regresar a como estábamos antes

Regrese mi mirada a Alex, coloque una mano en su hombro y suspire –Lo mejor será que huyas antes de que te contagie su nerditis- dije con falsa preocupación, escuche reír a todos a mi alrededor…bueno, menos Fredtonto, el solo rodo los ojos; Después de eso camine para sentarme en el sofá

-Me alegra que regresaras- dijo Spencer sentándose a un lado de mi, era obvio que hablaba de mi extraño comportamiento con Freddie

-No se de lo que estas hablando- dije haciéndome tonta, el solo rió

-Bueno, ya que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando tal vez…. ¡Necesites cosquillas!- comenzó a hacerlas, yo no paraba de reír, era una muy alegre tortura

-No… para… voy a morir…-decía entrecortadamente debido a la risa que no me dejaba hablar

**Freddie´s PVO**

-Vaya… parece que se llevan muy bien- escuche a Alex, se veía asombrada del comportamiento de Sam

-Si, ellos siempre son así- dijo Carly sonriendo

-Se ven muy tiernos- dijo Alex con voz cursi como la de Carly, fruncí el ceño –Parecen dos lindos hermanos- termino ¿Hermanos? Era la única que pensaba de esa manera

-¿Hermanos?- pregunte ansioso

-Sip, mi papa se porta así con mis tías- dijo señalándolos

-¿No se ven para nada como pareja?- pregunto Carly, agradecía internamente que ella haya preguntado eso…

-Nop, si se portaran como pareja estarían mas alejados, las parejas no están tan juntas a menos que se estén besando- dijo reflexionando, ella tenia mucha razón, demasiada… vaya que había sido un tonto al pensar que entre Sam y Spencer podía haber algo…

El celular de Sam comenzó a sonar y rápidamente lo contesto -¿Diga?... Estoy en el departamento de Carly, si ya lo se, esta aquí conmigo- miro a Alex -¿Esta aquí?... de acuerdo, si… adiós- colgó la llamada

-¿Era Pam?- pregunto Alex, Sam asintió -¿Qué quería?- siguió preguntando

–Tu padre nos esta esperando abajo- le respondió

-¿Por qué no subió?- Le pregunto a Sam confundida

-Sabes que el no es bueno con los números- dijo rodando los ojos Sam

-Tienes razón- respondió cansada Alex –Nos vemos chicos, adiós Freddie, ya sabes que cuando quieras puedes ir a ver a Ross- se despidió Alex y le sonreí al escuchar al hiperactivo de Ross

-Nos vemos- se despidió aburrida Sam

-Hasta mañana- dijimos todos

**Alex´s PVO**

-¡Te digo que el Sándwich de Albóndigas es mejor que el de tocino!- le dijo Papa a Sam, estábamos en la sala de su casa, yo hablaba con Pam mientras ellos dos discutían de comida o violencia

-NOOO… el de tocino es mejor- le replico Sam, me reí al escuchar su "gran pelea"

Esos dos rápidamente se habían llevado bien… y pensar que primero había parecido dos niños que recién entran a una nueva escuela…

**FlashBack…**

-¡Mama, ya llegue!- escuche decir a alguien, nosotros estábamos en la sala, esperando a la hija de Pam

-¡En la sala!- grito ella

Al poco tiempo de decir eso pude ver a una chica de mi edad, con la mirada seria y con los brazos cruzados, me veía como si quisiera golpearme por robarle su espacio vital, para su mala suerte, yo estaba acostumbrada a tratar con una persona así –Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alex Tribbiani…- mire a mi padre que al igual que ella se encontraba cruzado de brazos y el ceño fruncido –El es mi padre… Joseph Tribbiani- respondí al ver que papa también se encontraba a la defensiva

-Tu nombre es…- comenzó mi papa

-Sam…- dijo Simplemente, ambos se veían como si a cualquier tipo de movimiento brusco comenzarían una pelea

-Mmm… ¿Te gustan los sándwiches?- pregunto el para hacer conversación

-Solo a alguien sin cerebro no le gustarían- dijo de manera obvia

-¡Lo se!- dijo papa indignado -solo los anormales odian los sándwich- dijo sonriendo

-¡Si! ¿Te gusta el tocino?- pregunto ahora Sam

-Gustarme es una palabra muy tonta… ¡yo amo el tocino!- no era mentira –Bueno, de hecho amo cualquier tipo de carne- dijo sonriendo

-¡Yo igual!- sonrió Sam, Wow…

-Nunca subestimes la comida- me dijo Pam, yo sonreí… eso era cierto…

**Fin del FlashBack…**

-Oye…- escuche que Pam llamo a mi hermanastra y a los pocos segundos ella volteo -¿Por qué ya no sales con tu raro novio Eddie?- pregunto, mire interesada la conversación… no sabia que Sam tuviera un novio

-Es Freddie mama…- dijo Sam cansada…un momento

-¡¿Sales con Freddie?- pregunte asombrada, pensé que no le caía bien al ver como hoy lo había tratado

-Salíamos- me corrigió

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto mi padre con interés

-Termino conmigo- dijo, se veía incomoda de hablar de ese tema, lo mejor seria cambiar de tema

-¡No te preocupes por eso!- la animo papa –Mira, lo único que tienes que hacer es pararte en frente de cualquier chico y decirle… Hey, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo sonriendo

Sam lo miro sorprendida para luego comenzar reír –Así que… me paro en frente de ellos y les digo… Hey, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo imitándolo con burla

-¡Realmente funciona!- gritamos ambos indignados

-Tienen razón, así lo conocí- explico con orgullo Pam

-Bien, prometo seguir el consejo- dijo sonriendo –Ahora iré por algo de comer…- dijo caminando hacia la cocina

-¡Hey!- la llamo papa y Sam volteo - ¡Pidamos cuatro especiales Joey!- sugirió con animo

-¿Cuál es el especial Joey?- pregunto Sam

-¡Dos pizzas!- dije Feliz papa

-A mama le gusta esa idea- dijo Sam sonriendo, ya había entendido que cuando decía "mama" se refería a ella misma

-¡Entonces pidamos cuatro especiales Joey!- afirme también animada

**Spencer´s PVO**

-Hola- me saludo Carly sentándose junto a mí en el sofá

-Hola niña- dije algo deprimido

-¿Por qué tan triste?- me pregunto

Suspire – Sammy ya esta mas ocupada, con su familia, Freddie y Icarly… casi no paso tiempo con ella- dije cansado

-Pero que dices, contigo es con quien para mas tiempo- me dijo Carly –demasiado tiempo, deberías de salir con alguien mas, como lo hacían antes- Cierto, tal vez debería independizarme un poco de ella

-Tienes razón, lo hare- dije decidido, mi celular comenzó a sonar -¿diga?- pregunte

_-Spence, soy Sam ¿Quieres ir a jugar videojuegos?- me pregunto_

-¡Seguro!- dije feliz -¡Voy saliendo para allá!- colgué la llamada

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Carly confundida

-Sam, quiere que vayamos a los videojuegos- le explique

-Pero… ¿Qué paso con lo independizarte?- me pregunto desconcertada

-¡Lo hare!- se cruzo de brazos –Pero empezare mañana…- dije y Salí corriendo fuera del departamento

**Freddie´s PVO**

Toque la puerta del departamento, escuche varios golpes -¡Compórtense ya!- grito alguien que reconocí como Alex ¿Qué pasaba ahí? y después abrieron la puerta

-Hola Freddie- me sonrió Alex al abrirme y yo le regrese la sonrisa

-¿Estabas ocupada?- le pregunte mientras entraba

-No, es solo que…-

-¡Joey no comparte su comida!- escuche gritar a un hombre

-Ya empezaron de nuevo…- la escuche quejarse, entramos a la cocina, donde se escucharon los gritos

-¡Mama tampoco la comparte!- esa era indudablemente la voz de Sam

Al entrar vi a Sam sentada en el suelo con una mesa tirada cubriéndola como si fuera su escudo y a un hombre que así lo mismo con la puerta del refrigerador, ambos se veían molestos –¿Cuál es el problema?- le pregunte en voz baja a Alex, no se me hacia extraño ver peleando a Sam por su comida pero quería saber por que tipo de problema estábamos hablando (dependiendo el tipo de comida era como Sam se podía de agresiva)

-¡No quiere darme tocino!- me contesto el hombre mientras señalaba a Sam, al parecer tenia un oído muy agudo

-Tu no quieres darme tu sándwich!- le replico Sam

-¡Es mi sándwich de albóndigas favorito!- comenzó a patalear como niño pequeño

-¡Es mi tocino Boliviano!- se quejo Sam sin importarle en tono infantil del "adulto"

-¡Dejen ya de pelar! ¿Por qué no simplemente comparten sus cosas?- les aconsejo Alex

-¿Compartir?- se preguntaron mientras al mismo tiempo se miraban

-Bueno, podríamos poner el tocino en mi sándwich y partirlo a la mitad- dijo el hombre mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador

-supongo que si- dijo Sam levantándose de su fuerte

-¿Es un trato?- le tendió la mano a Sam

-Es un trato- dijo ella tomando la mano y después ambos sonrieron, Wow… ese hombre era la versión masculina de Sam

-Hey- me dijo -¿Tu quien eres?- me pregunto aun sonriendo

-Soy Freddie, vivo en el piso de abajo- me presente

-Mejor conocido como Fredraro o simplemente nerd- dijo Sam con burla, la mire mal

-Hola Fredraro, soy Joey tal vez me conozcas por la serie _"Los días de nuestras vidas"_- me sonrió

-¿Qué serie es esa?- pregunte confundido

Escuche algunos "_que pasa con las personas de hoy en día"_ o también _"por que los nerdos nunca ven televisión educativa",_ rodé los ojos –Ya deja de quejarte, mejor comienza a preparar el Sándwich- le dijo Sam al recién conocido Joey

-¿Así es siempre?- dije refiriéndome a su comportamiento infantil

-No…- dijo para mi alivio, tal vez solo era el hambre –cuando esta cerca de alguna mujer es peor- eso sonaba tan… alentador viniendo de su propia hija

-Que bueno que lo quieres tanto- dije de manera sarcástica

-Si, yo también creo lo mismo; una chica normal no soportaría vivir con un padre así- dijo viendo a los dos carnívoros que ahora se peleaban por la forma de partir el emparedado

-Si, Sam es igual- dije sonriendo –recuerdo que una vez quise probar su pollo frito- suspire ante el vago recuerdo que mi mete en parte había bloqueado para no sufrir exceso de traumas

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto de manera inocente

-No se, solo recuerdo que me grito "Ahora conocerás el infierno Benson" y me tiro al suelo- dije con mi típica sonrisa "boba" como Sam decía…

**Sam´s PVO**

-¡Nos vemos!- se despidió con la mano Alex, Joey nos había traído a la escuela; Me agradaba ese tipo, era mejor madre que mi mama, nos cuidaba, no solo a Alex, también a mí, incluso me había preparado nuestro sándwich especial (sándwich de albóndigas con tocino boliviano)

-Adiós…- me despedí yo también, después de que el hiciera lo mismo con la mano entramos a la escuela

-estoy muy emocionada ¡es mi primer día en la escuela!- dijo Alex feliz

-Eso dices por que es tu primer día…- le respondí cansada

Ella comenzó a reírse, Wendy se acerco a mi, la mire con una ceja alzada –Lamento mucho que tu y Freddie terminaran, yo era una chica seddie…- dijo deprimida

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo sabes que terminamos?- pregunte molesta

-Bueno, todo el mundo lo sabe… Gibby lo grito- me explico

Y hablando de el, iba caminando hacia su casillero asustado –Gibby…- dije mirándolo mal, el pareció escucharme por que al poco tiempo me miro y su rostro se convirtió a uno de terror

-¡Ahhhh!- grito y comenzó a correr lleno de pánico

-Vuelve aquí Gibster, debo golpearte!- le grito mientras corría tras de el. Daba gracias a que Gibby no fuera un buen corredor y se me hizo fácil capturarlo

-¡Lo siento Sam! ¡Fue un accidente, Freddie y Carly me lo dijeron y me sorprendí tanto que inconscientemente lo grite- comenzó a lloriquear en busca de clemencia.

-Da igual- dije levantándome encima de él –De todas maneras ya dijiste todo- le tendí la mano para que se levantara

-¿No vas a golpearme?- pregunto aun con miedo

-No, hoy no, estoy muy cansada para hacerlo- dije rodando los ojos

-¿Enserio?- me volvió a preguntar pero ahora con buen humor, asentí con la cabeza -¡Gracias!- me abrazo

-Quítate Gibster o tendré que golpearte- lo amenace y rápidamente se quito

Lo siento, pero como agradecimiento te daré mi pudin- saco el tan especial pudin

-Acepto tu sacrificio- le dije con falsa modestia y comencé a comerlo

-Sam…- me llamo, sonaba preocupada

-Ahora que Gibby- dije sin dejar de comer

-Todos los chicos se enteraron de tu rompimiento con Freddie…- dijo sin cambiar su tono

-¿Y?- dije sin entender su punto

-Recuerdas que en segundo año todos los chico…-

-¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase!- lo amenace –Aun tengo pesadillas con eso- sentí un escalofrió al recordar, Oh no… -No me digas que me están buscando- lo interrogue asustada, lo vi asentir con pesar -¡Te dije que no me dijeras!- lo golpee en el hombro

Se quejo –Lo siento, pero será mejor que escondas- me sugirió

-Necesito tu ayuda Gibster- le pedí, era un caso extremo, aquí no se podía tener ninguna clase de orgullo

-¿Guardaespaldas de nuevo?- dijo alzando una ceja

-Guardaespaldas de nuevo- dije, ambos asentimos al entender la seriedad del problema

¡Demonios! Todos se habían enterado de mi rompimiento con Freddie (en especial los raros intentos de hombres), eso era malo, MUY malo….

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm.. diganme ¿Que les parecio la aparicion de Joey? ¿Que les parecio Alex?<strong>

**Bueno...**

**Como ya estaran acostumbrados, les dejare el avance :D**

**En el siguiente Capitulo...**

**Carly´s PVO**

-¡Llevo tres días sin verla también, ¿Cómo se supone que se quedara a dormir en mi casa si no la he visto?- Estaba desesperada, mi mejor amiga estaba desaparecida y nadie la había visto desde hace tres días

-Entonces… ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Alex ya preocupada

-**Gibby´s PVO**

La puerta se abrió de improviso y Sam y yo dejamos nuestra comida a medio camino, estábamos asustados, al parecer esos chicos locos ya nos habían encontrado

**Alex´s PVO**

-¡Ahí esta!- grito un chico desde afuera de la puerta, interrumpiendo a Sam

-¡Nadie llegara a Sam antes de pasar sobre mi cadáver!- dijo decidido, pobre Gibby, no debió decir eso…

**Sam´s PVO**

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas por el jardín de la escuela ¡esos chicos estaban dementes! ¡¿Qué pasaba con ellos? Lo único que asustaba a Sam Puckett (además de que los grasitos se extinguieran) era los chicos, los chicos locos que me perseguían

-¿Enserio eres tu?- dije entusiasmada, bueno… era idéntico al Gregg que recordaba, solamente que ahora su cabello estaba un poco mas corto y usada gel

-Seguro ¿Quién mas que yo se alegraría de que le calleras encima?- me dijo sonriendo

_****CAPITULO 12: La popular Sam Puckett****_


	12. Chapter 12: La Popular Sam Puckett

_**¡Vaya! otro dia, otro capitulo :D**_

_**Lamentablemente el proximo capitulo tal vez lo suba hasta el sabado :(**_

_**Tengo que ir a la escuela y no he hecho mi tarea :P jejeje **_

_**¡Pero basta de contarles mi deplorable problema!**_

_**¡ÍT´S TIME TO READ!**_

**CAPITULO 12: La popular Sam Puckett**

**Carly´s PVO**

Era hora del almuerzo, Sam no estaba, eso me hacia preocuparme seriamente por ella ¡ella jamás se perdería la hora del almuerzo! Freddie había pedido permiso para faltar una semana a la escuela ya tenia el y su madre tendrían la gran _"reunión de los Benson"_ –Hola- dijo Brad sentándose junto a mi

-Hola...- dije sin ánimos

-Me da gusto saber cuanta alegría te causa que este aquí- dijo sarcástico

-Lo siento, es solo que estoy preocupada por Sam, tal vez este enojada por que le conté a Gibby de su rompimiento con Freddie y el lo grito a toda la escuela- dije deprimida

-Si, tal vez tengas razón- lo mire mal -¿Qué?- pregunto confundido

-¡Esa no es forma de animarme!- le grite molesta

-Lo siento- dijo apenado

-Hola- dijo Alex sentándose con nosotros -¿Dónde esta Sam?- pregunto buscándola

-¿No la has visto?- eso seria lo mas lógico, después de todo su padre y la mama de Sam tenían una relación

-Hace tres días que no se de ella, desde que corrió detrás de ese chico llamado Gibby- reflexiono

-¡Hace tres días!- grite exaltada

-Bueno, le dijo a Pam que se quedaría a dormir contigo- me explico

-¡Llevo tres días sin verla también, ¿Cómo se supone que se quedara a dormir en mi casa si no la he visto?- Estaba desesperada, mi mejor amiga estaba desaparecida y nadie la había visto desde hace tres días

-Entonces… ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Alex ya preocupada

-Dijiste que la ultima persona que lo vio Fue Gibby- la vi asentir –Gibby se ha estado comportando de manera extraña de hace varios días, tres días para ser precisos- hasta ahora me estaba dando cuenta, recuerdo que en ese tiempo Gibby llevaba grandes cantidades de comida fuera de la cafetería

-Entonces lo que tenemos que hacer para encontrar a Sam… ¿Es seguir a Gibby?- pregunto con duda Brad

-Eso es justamente lo que tenemos que hacer- dije y Alex y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo

**Gibby´s PVO**

Caminaba en dirección a la oficina del director Franklin, llevaba comida ¡para alimentar a un ejército! Wow, esta chica realmente era sorprendente cuando de comer o golpear hombres se trataba; Toque la puerta cinco veces (era una clave) y al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió rápidamente entre para no ser visto por nadie –Lamento haber tardado pero es difícil caminar con tanta comida- me excuse

-Estoy comiendo ya cállate- dijo ya comenzando a comer

-Si señora- Sonreí y comencé a comer yo también, en el tiempo que conocía a Sam había aprendido que ella siempre tenía la razón y que SIEMPRE tenia que hacer lo que ella dijera sin preguntar ni quejarme

La puerta se abrió de improviso y Sam y yo dejamos nuestra comida a medio camino, estábamos asustados, al parecer esos chicos locos ya nos habían encontrado –Al fin te encontramos- Me relaje al ver que solo eran Carly, Brad y Alex (la hermanastra de Sam), esa chica era un poco extraña

**Alex´s PVO**

-Al fin te encontramos- dijo Carly una vez que visualizamos a Sam (comiendo como siempre)

-¿Cómo me encontraron?- dijo Sam un poco asustada ¿pero por que?

-Seguimos a Gibby- dijo Brad simplemente

-Gibster, te dije que revisaras que no te siguieran- le reclamo Sam

-¡No pude hacerlo, estaba cargando tu comida!- se quejo Gibby

-Se que estas molesta por haberle dicho a Gibby sobre tu rompimiento, pero no tienes por que esconderte de nosotros- nos señalo a todos, sonaba triste

-No me escondo de ti- dijo Sam frustrada

-¿A no?- pregunto Carly sin entender

No, lo que pasa es que…-

-¡Ahí esta!- grito un chico desde afuera de la puerta, interrumpiendo a Sam

-Oh… no- se lamento Sam, se veía asustada, Wow jamás creí que llegaría a ver a Sam Puckett asustada -¡Gibby!- lo llamo

-¡Si!- dio un grito de guerra mientras se ponía delante de ella

-¡Es Sam!- grito otro chico llegando, después llegaron mas chico…. ¡oh por dios! Era una multitud de chicos y corrían hacia Sam

-Hora di irse, encárgate de ellos Gibster- palmeo su espalda y la vi salir por la ventana, Wow, que energías tenia, con razón comía tanto

-¡Nadie llegara a Sam antes de pasar sobre mi cadáver!- dijo decidido, pobre Gibby, no debió decir eso…

-¡Ahhhh!- gritaron todos antes de pasar sobre el pobre de Gibby para llegar a la ventana por donde Sam había huido

-¡Gibby!- grito Carly preocupada y corrió a ver si estaba bien

-¿Por qué hicieron eso?- pregunto Brad confundido

-Querían… querían atrapar a Sam- dijo con dificultad

-¿Atrapar a Sam?-preguntamos todos, lo vimos asentir y después de eso se desmayo ¿Por qué querrían atrapara a Sam? ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

**Sam´s PVO**

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas por el jardín de la escuela ¡esos chicos estaban dementes! ¡¿Qué pasaba con ellos? Lo único que asustaba a Sam Puckett (además de que los grasitos se extinguieran) era los chicos, los chicos locos que me perseguían -¡Espera Sam!, ¡Sal conmigo!- esos eran algunos de los gritos que se escuchaban ¿Qué esperara? ¿Qué saliera con alguno de ellos? ¡Ni por que me compraran toda la carne que siempre soñaba!

-¡No!- grite aun corriendo, esta era la segunda vez que me pasaba esto ¡estúpidos chicos y sus hormonas extrañas! Di vuelta y me metí en uno de los arbustos –Vaya, ya los perdí- susurre mas calmada

-Que bueno… ahora puedes salir conmigo- gire mi cabeza al escuchar eso, Oh… no, otro loco.

Me Salí asustada de ahí y volví a correr pero ahora para llegar a la salida de la escuela, corrí, seguía mirando hacia atrás para ver si no me seguían cuando… ¡zas! –Demonios…- susurre, al parecer había chocado con alguien

-¿Sam te encuentras bien?- escuche a alguien arriba de mi, sin mirar con la persona con la que había chocado subí la vista para encontrar a Ted

-Ted, debo irme, esos locos ya me encontraron ¡me estoy volviendo loca!- dije exaltada

Lo escuche suspirar –De acuerdo, yo avisare a tus maestros, nos vemos mañana, ya tendré pensado algo para entonces- me dijo y asentí

-¿Sam?- dijo la persona que estaba debajo de mi (le había caído encima) y gire mi rostro al escuchar tan familiar voz, pero al mirarlo… no supe quien era

-¿Y tu eres…?- lo alenté a que siguiera hablando, se veía que era un completo nerd, con esos enormes lentes, estúpida camisa de manga larga y un moño en ella ¡ah! no olvidemos su cabello con exceso de gel

Lo vi sonreír, esa sonrisa…esa sonrisa yo la conocía ¿Podía ser el? -¿No me recuerdas? Soy Gregg…Gregg Sulkin- mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sonreí… omitiendo la parte de los locos acosadores ¡este era el mejor día de mi vida!

-Hey ¿Cómo estas?- dije ¡diablos! La frase de Joey se me había pegado; bueno… era idéntico al Gregg que recordaba, solamente que ahora su cabello estaba un poco mas corto y usada gel

-Seguro ¿Quién mas que yo se alegraría de que le calleras encima?- me dijo sonriendo, era cierto, Gregg seria el único tonto en este planeta que se alegraría con eso –Acabo de llegar de Londres y pensé en venir a buscarte- me explico

-Bueno, estas de suerte Sulkin, porque yo me iré temprano de la escuela- le dije divertida y su sonrisa se alargo mas

-Todo un honor para mi My Lady Puckett- me dijo, reí, el siempre me había puesto ese sobre nombre

-Bueno como ya encontraste a Sam, y ya aclaramos tu asunto los dejare, aun tengo que avisar a tus maestros- dijo y se fue

Nos levantamos después de que Ted se fue y nos miramos –Te extrañe mucho Gregg- le dije y lo abrace, el correspondió el abrazo mientras me susurraba en el oído un _"yo también"_

**Brad´s PVO**

-Ya pueden pasar, acaba de despertar- nos dijo la enfermera, después de que Gibby se desmayara lo había llevado a la enfermería de la escuela para que lo revisaran, al parecer solo tenia golpes leves después de que todos esos chicos le habían pasado encima

Todos asentimos y pasamos a la habitación de Gibby, estaba recostado en la cama, leyendo una revista, con varios golpes en la cara – Hola- nos saludo con una sonrisa

-Hola…- dijo Carly preocupada

-Quita esa cara, Sam me ha dejado peor, esto no es nada- dijo restándole importancia –Vinieron a preguntarme el por que esos locos persiguen a Sam ¿o no?- todos asentimos algo apenados, ya que esa era la razón de estar ahí

-Bueno, todo comenzó hace diez años cuando Gregg, el amigo de Sam se fue- nos comenzó a explicar Gibby

-El nerd- señalo Carly a lo que Gibby asintió

-Cuando el se fue, todos los hombres de nuestro grado y de uno o dos grados superiores comenzaron a asfixiar a Sam con sus invitaciones- ¿Qué? Wow ¡Sam ya tenia fanáticos desde los 7!

-Bueno eso tiene sentido, mi amiga es muy bonita… pero ¿Por qué hasta ahora?- dijo Carly aun confundida

-Bueno, todos los chicos vieron que como a Sam no le interesaba estar con un nerd como Sulkin, ellos también tendrían oportunidad de estar con ella- siguió Gibby pero fue interrumpido por mi curiosa novia

-Entiendo eso ¿pero que tiene que ver con que la persigan ahora?- Mi pobre novia era un poco lenta a la hora de entender estas cosas

-¡Deja de interrumpirme Carly!- grito Irritado Gibby

-Lo siento- se disculpo apenada

-Bien… solo piensa ¿con quien salía hasta hace poco Sam?- le pregunto Gibby a Carly

-Con Freddie- respondió Carly de forma pensativa

-Cierto… ¿Y como esta clasificado Freddie en la escuela?- siguió dándole pistas

-Como un nerd-contesto Carly

-Exacto… ¿Y en que se parece la historia que te conté con lo que paso entre Sam y Freddie?- esas eran demasiadas pistas

-¡Oh por Dios!- grito, al parecer ya había entendido – ¡Todos esos chicos piensan que tienen una oportunidad con Sam solo por que ella salía con Freddie!- Sip, ya había captado, comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida

-Hay algo que no entiendo…- dijo ahora Alex haciendo que Carly regresara

-¿Qué es?- la interrogo Gibby con una ceja alzada

-¿Qué hizo Sam para que dejaran de Molestarla?- Era cierto, no había pensado en eso antes

-Lo que mejor sabe hacer- dijo Gibby sonriendo ¿? No entendí

Vi a Carly sonreír por lo dicho por Gibby –Ahora yo soy el confundido- dije con el ceño fruncido

-Fácil ¿Qué es lo que Sam siempre hace?- No, no captaba -¡Golpear!- Ah… ahora todo tenia sentido

-Bien, lo mejor será buscar a Sam antes de que esos lindos chicos la partan- nos dijo Alex, yo y Carly asentimos dándole la razón

-Pobre Sam, seguramente la ha de estar pasando mal- dijo preocupada Carly, si, seguramente estaría molesta y sola, pobre Sam…

**Sam´s PVO**

Me la estaba pasando increíble, siempre que estaba con Gregg me sentía muy a gusto -¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?- le pregunte sonriendo

-Pero que dices ¡te mande una carta por correo, incluso tu me la respondiste!- me dijo divertido ¿En serio?

Me puse a pensar… -¡Ah! si ya recordé- ese fue el día que Carly se burlo de mi con lo respecto a Gregg

-Tu memoria sigue igual que hace diez años- se burlo

-No es cierto- dije lamiendo mi helado

-¿A no? Pruébalo- se cruzo de brazos, cada vez que sonreía esos pequeños hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas -¿De que te ríes?- me dijo riendo también, Parpadee ¿Por qué había comenzado a reírme al pensar en sus pequeños agujeros?

-No, en nada- dije un poco nerviosa ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?

-Ya se… no tienes nada para probarlo ¿Verdad?- sonrió satisfecho

-¡Claro que no! Recuerdo que tu cumpleaños es el 29 de mayo- me cruce de brazos ¡Ja, Sam Puckett no tenia memoria de corto plazo!

-Me alegra que aun lo recuerdes- me miro de una manera… demasiada extraña, una mirada tonta, una mirada como la de… Freddie

-¿Y donde piensas quedarte?- dije cambiando de tema

-Mmm… no se, llegue y lo primero que hice fue ir a buscarte- me sonrió (típico de el, hacer las cosas sin pensarlas) –Ya que estoy solo creo que buscare un departamento…- pensó en coz alta

-¿Y tus padres?- pregunte confundida, su padre era igual que la madre de Freddie, no era lógico que lo dejara venir solo

-Mi madre se hace cargo de la empresa y mi padre casi fue amordazado por ella para que me dejara venir ya que el tenia mucho trabajo como para acompañarme, me dieron una tarjeta de crédito y pude venir solo- explico, recordaba que sus padres eran dueños de una prestigiosa empresa, por lo que el tenia MUCHO dinero

-Bueno si buscas un departamento, yo se donde lo puedes encontrar- dije sonriendo mientras el me miraba de manera suspicaz

**Carly´s PVO**

Llegamos al mi departamento y lo primero que hice fue buscar un poco de mi "limonada especial", el director Franklin nos había dicho que Sam tenia permiso de irse de clases debido al problema con los chicos acosadores, no sabia donde estaba, habíamos ido a su casa a buscarla pero no estaba ahí, ni con Spencer, ni en licuados locos y ¡Ni siquiera contestaba su celular! –Estoy cansada- dijo Alex sentándose en el sofá

-Yo también- se quejo Brad

-Igual yo- dije sin ánimos, de repente mi celular comenzó a sonar -¿Diga?- conteste

_-¿Qué hay Carls?- me saludo Sam_

-¡Llevo horas llamándote, ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estoy?- grite exaltada

_-Por tu histeria… creo que si- la escuche reír ¡Yo preocupándome por ella mientras se burlaba de mi!_

-¿Dónde estas? - pregunte molesta

_-Ayudo a un amigo a acomodarse en su departamento- dijo simplemente ¿Un amigo? ¿Desde cuando Sam tenia amigos que yo no conociera?_

-¿Qué amigo?- pregunte curiosa

_-Ah, es…- su frase quedo inconcluso cuando…_

_-¡Sam! ¿Dónde crees que debería poner el refrigerador?- escuche una voz masculina_

_-¡En tu habitación!- le respondió Sam, me reí un poco ante su típica respuesta_

_-¡Ya puse una ahí! Pero este lo pondré en la cocina ¿Qué habitación crees que es mejor para poner la cocina?- le pregunto ¡este chico era igual que Sam!_

_-¡El que sea más grande!- le contesto, escuche un ruido fuerte_

_-¡Sam, la televisión me cayo encima!- lo escuche quejarse, pobre_

_-Ahora voy, tu solo trata de mantenerte vivo!`- escuche a mi amiga, yo también esperaba que se mantuviera vivo -¿Carls sigues ahí?- me pregunto regresándome a nuestra conversación _

-Ah, si- dije sin saber que mas decir

_-Hablamos luego, ahora me tengo que ir antes que la televisión termine el homicidio- dijo y sin dejarme contestar nada más colgó la llamada_

-¿Qué te dijo, esta bien?- me pregunto Alex

-Si, esta en casa de un "amigo" ayudándolo a acomodar su departamento- dije no dándole importancia

-¿Que amigo?- me interrogo todavía

-¡No lo se! ¡No me alcanzo a decir por que su "amigo" nos interrumpió para poder preguntarle donde tenia que poner el refrigerador!- explote. Ambos me miraron como si estuviera loca -¡Y no me miren así!- los apunte con el dedo y rápidamente pusieron su cara hacia lugares diferentes, no creía que pudiera dormir en la noche, la duda de saber quien era el amigo de Sam me mantendría despierta y de mal humor ¿En que edificio departamental estarían? ¿Seria muy cerca de donde yo estaba? ¿Algún día conocería a su supuesto amigo? ¿Y si era algo más de ella, como lo tomaría Freddie cuando regresara dentro de cuatro días? – Iré a darme una **LARGA** ducha- dije y camine hacia mi habitación

**Gregg´s PVO**

Al sentir algo frio sobre mi frente reaccione, no recordaba como es que me había pasado esto, lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos y me encontré con dos pares azules –Vaya, por fin despertaste- me dijo Sam

-¿Qué paso?- dije levantándome, error… la cabeza me dolía demasiado, con una mano la sujete para calmarlo

-Deja de moverte- me sugirió y con una mano volvió a recostarme, al mirar a los lados me di cuenta que estaba acostado en el sofá que acababa de comprar, tenia mi cabeza en las piernas de Sam, eso no era nada saludable para mi pobre corazón ¿Quería que me diera un paro cardiaco? Por que si por estar así me lo ocasionaba… moriría, pero moriría feliz

Sip, damas y caballeros… Yo, Gregg Sulkin, el chico mas nerd de toda la humanidad (o no humanidad) estaba enamorado de esta hermosa y un _"poco" _violenta chica, desde el primer momento en el que la había visto, tal vez piensen ¡Claro que no, tu solo tenias siete años, eras un mocoso que no sabia nada de la vida! Alguna vez yo había pensado eso también, pero ahora ya no ¿La razón? Si solo hubiera sido un enamoramiento de infancia ¿ustedes creen que aun me sentiría así solo al verla? Yo no lo creía -¿Cómo llegue aquí?- dije, no entendía porque me había desmayado y por que estaba recostado sobre ella

-La estúpida y gigantesca televisión de plasma que compraste se te cayo encima cuando yo hablaba por teléfono- eso sonaba mas como una reclamación de_ "por tu tonta idea de comprar la enorme televisión" _–La levante de encima y te deje en el sofá para bajar ese enorme golpe que tienes en la cabeza- señalo mi frente ¿Golpe? Procedí a tocar el lugar donde me había apuntado con el dedo, grave error

-¡Auch!- me queje al tocarlo

Ella golpeo mi mano -¿Qué parte de GRAN GOLPE no entendiste?- me dijo molesto

-Lo siento mama- dije ella me sonrió

-¿Qué pasaba por tu nerd cerebro cuando decidiste tirarte la televisión encima? ¿Acaso querías dejar al mundo sin un raro menos? Y lo pero de todo… Si te pasara algo ¿Quién me causaría tantos problemas como lo haces tú?- me interrogo sonriendo, era obvio que no lo decía enserio –Oh por dios…- me miro asustada

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundido ante su cambio de humor

-Tu cabeza esta sangrando- me respondió

-¡¿Qué?- grite asustado y me intente levantar pero ella me detuvo

-Deja de moverte- se levanto pero lamentablemente yo ya me había alterado

-¡Pero la sangre!- me levante aterrado, si… era patético

-Dios, no debí decirte nada…- la escuche susurrar, sentí un liquido cerca de mi ojo y inconscientemente lo quite, al ver de que se trataba…

-¡SANGRE!- grite a todo pulmón, odiaba la sangre…

**Alex´s PVO**

Me sentía extraña, podía jurar que hace como tres horas había escuchado a alguien gritar ¡Sangre! Pero no tenía pruebas, me encontraba en la sala del departamento de Carly con Spencer aun lado – ¡¿Por qué me miras tanto?- dijo el exaltado

-¿Por qué no mirarte?- contraataque

-Touche.- dijo poniendo una mano en su barbilla –Eso no contesta mi pregunta me apunto

Pude haberle respondido _"tampoco contesta la mía_" pero era algo de nunca terminar –Pensaba… en que te llevas muy bien con Sam- dije desinteresadamente

-¿Qué hay con eso?- se cruzo de brazos de manera desconfiada

-Tranquilo, no tiene nada de malo, solo quería que me contaras el motivo por el que terminaron- levante las manos en son de paz

-Ah… lamento decepcionarte, pero creo que el único que sabe esa respuesta es Fredraro- dijo serio, eso me decía que lo que había dicho era cierto, pero el sabia algo mas…

-No, también hubo algo mas…- entrecerré la mirada mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo

-Bueno… ese día hubo un concurso llamado "Citas Ruleta" donde nos habían puesto citas al azar, el premio eran diez mil dólares, obviamente todos queríamos ganar –Asentí con la cabeza sin decir nada para que continuara –Sam tuvo una cita con un tal Steven, Carly con Freddie, Brad y una chica llamada Alice y yo con la rara de **Anya**- percibí molestia al mencionar a la ultima chica, pero preguntaría después – Sam ideo un plan para ganar- algo me decía que comenzaría a ponerse feo –Quería que Freddie se encelara para tener menos competencia, Brad no era un problema por que su misma cita lo estaba haciendo que quisiera huir de ahí- Lo vi tomar aire –… pero después Carly y Freddo se dieron cuenta de lo que Sammy trataba de hacer y….decidieron hacer lo mismo –Oh, esto se oía mal – Sam comenzó a acercarse a la cara del tipo ese, Freddie beso a Carly…- ¿Qué?

-¡¿Freddie beso a Carly?- lo interrumpí, es que, era irreal… Lo vi asentir con la cabeza

-Y luego Sam beso a Steven también, Brad se molesto y golpeo a Freddie… en resumen, Sam termino ganando, Freddie no quiso hablar con Sam y en lugar de eso se fue con Anya- termino de decir, Wow, todos la habían regado (en especial Freddie y Sam)

-¿y quien es esa tal Anya?- pregunte, mi total atención se centro en esperar la respuesta, quería escuchar el por que le cai tan mal si se llevaba bien con Freddie

-Esa niña…- dijo entre dientes –Siempre estaba sobre Freddie, por lo que Sam me contaba que pasaba en la escuela, Anya jamás los dejaba solos, siempre estaba en medio y algo me dice que ¡ella tiene que ver con su rompimiento!- dijo golpeando el cojín del Sofá

-Ya veo…- dije, puse una mano en barbilla, ya tenia resuelto el _"Caso"_ pero ahora había que encontrar pruebas, después comenzaría mi "superplan"

-No le digas a Sam que te conté esto- me amenazo

-Te juro por mi amor a los hombre que no lo hare-Alce una mano a manera de promesa

-¿Amor a los hombres?- me dijo con burla

-Sip, Un Tribbiani siempre nace para comer y para cuidar del sexo opuesto- explique con una sonrisa –Ahora debo irme –Tome mi suéter del sofá y camine hacia la puerta, pero me detuve al recordar algo y gire mi rostro hacia Spencer -¿Puedo pedirte algo?- le pregunte, asintió con la cabeza confundido –Sigue cuidando de Sam, por que seguramente muy pronto va a necesitar un gran apoyo- dije sonriendo y el frunció el ceño pero antes de que preguntara algo Salí del departamento, Me recargue en la puerta –Y tal vez yo después de eso necesite un hospital…- pensé en voz alta y fui hacia mi departamento

* * *

><p><strong>Y termina Otro Capitulo :(<strong>

**¿Que les parecio ver a Gregg Sulkin aqui? :)**

**Lo que pasa esque si tenia que meter a otro personaje, tendria que explicar como era para que al menos se lo imaginaran y... es bastante platica**

**Para los que no sepan Gregg Sulkin es un actor (Muy lindo) jejeje ;)**

**Bueno aqui el avance del siguiente capitulo...**

**Freddie´s PVO**

-¿Y tú quien eres?- pregunto Anya mirando a Alex

A lo que ella solo sonrió al escucharla –Soy… el amor platónico de Freddie ¿Verdad?- me abrazo sin dejar de sonreír

**Carly´s PVO**

Brad comenzó a reír y al llegar al salón vimos a Alex mirando divertida a Freddie, mientras que él estaba cruzado de brazos mirando de manera asesina a Sam que platicaba con Gregg

**Brad´s PVO**

Freddie frunció el ceño, tal parece que no le gustaba que Sam defendiera a Gregg… -¡Hora de irnos Brad!- me dijo Carly jalando de mi brazo

-Pero un no comienzan las…- me calle al ver su mirada asesina –Ah, si, tenemos que hacer…eso- me excuse ante todos y salimos de la cafetería prácticamente corriendo

**Alex´s PVO**

-Si, tienes razón, esos dos son un caos como pareja, ahora Freddie podrá buscarse una linda novia que lo entienda- dije reflexionando y la vi sonreír

-Eso es exactamente lo que necesita, ellos dos no iban a durar, después de todo… quien dura cuando una chica rara esta enamorada de alguien que no le corresponde, eso podría a llegar a causar que se odien- dijo Anya con falsa preocupación –Ahora me voy- se despidió y comenzó a caminar de manera despreocupada

**Spencer´s PVO**

-¡Sammy!- corrí a abrazarla, al tenerla así me pude dar cuenta que ese chico ñoño tenia su mano entre la suya -¿Y tu eres?- dije desconfiado

-El es Gregg- dijo Sam separándose de mi –Es mi viejo amigo de hace MUCHOS años- le sonrió, yo levante una ceja, ese chico… no me agradaba

**Freddie´s PVO**

-Eres muy suave- me dijo Alex aun en mis brazos, me reí entre dientes por su comentario, después Sam la tomo del brazo y la jalo haciendo que yo la soltara y ella cayera al suelo, al parecer no le había caído nada bien que Alex saltara sobre mi –Estoy bien- la escuche decir aun en el suelo

_****CAPITULO 13: Descubriendo el Misterio del Rompimiento****_


	13. Chapter 13

**Pude subirlo hoy!**

**¡Yes! I´m finish my homework so Fast!**

**Ya no he dicho esto pero bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Dan :D la historia es completamente mia **

**Enjoy...**

**I Lost My Mind**

**CAPITULO 13: Descubriendo el Misterio del Rompimiento**

**Freddie´s PVO**

Entre a la escuela, ayer había regresado muy noche de la "reunión Benson" y lo único que había hecho al llegar había sido darme un baño y dormir, extrañe mucho a Carly, Brad, Spencer, Alex, Ross, Anya y Sam… sobre todo a Sam, ella siempre estaba en mi mente, pero aun no dejaba de pensar que lo mejor que había hecho era terminar con ella, no quería que me odiara, prefería ser enemiamigos

Abrí mi casillero y saque algunos libros que ocuparía en las tres primeras horas –Hola Freddie- me saludo Anya

-Hola Anya- la salude sonriendo

-Te extrañe mucho- me abrazo y yo le correspondí

-¡Iuk! Nerdos socializando- escuche la suave pero disgustada voz que de Sam y una risa, la risa de Alex (para ser precisos)

-Hola Freddie, que bueno que ya estas de regreso- me saludo Alex

-Si yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí- le sonreí

-Seguro, ni siquiera tú aguantarías una semana a tu familia- se burlo Sam, la mire mal

-¿Qué pasa contigo, acaso no me extrañaste?- le pregunte molesto

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Me vez con cara de extrañarte- me dijo indiferente

Iba a responderle cuando –Hola- saludo Carly acercándose a nosotros con Brad a su lado

-¿Qué tal?- dijo Brad

-Hola- salude yo, escuchamos un bullicio entre los alumnos -¿Ahora que?- dije para nadie en especial

-¡Hey Wendy!- la llamo Carly y Wendy camino hacia nosotros -¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- le pregunto interesada

-¡¿No lo han visto?- todos negamos sin saber de que hablaba –Hay un chico nuevo y todos se están burlando del pobre chico, es un nerd- dijo preocupada

-Pobre…- dijo Carly deprimida

-Si, el pobre Sulkin acaba de ser transferido del colegio de…-

-¡Dijiste Sulkin!- grito Sam ¿Lo conocía? Wendy asintió sorprendida del comportamiento de ella -¿Dónde esta?- dijo preocupada, levante una ceja

-Por allá, esos chicos se están burlando de el- señalo una gran bola de alumnos que estaban junto a las escaleras

-¡Fuera de aquí perdedores! Antes de que les parta la cara- grito Sam una vez llego ahí, rápidamente todos comenzaron a correr hacia sus salones, era lógico, era Sam Puckett después de todo -¡¿Qué pasa contigo?- golpeo su cabeza fuertemente haciendo que bajara la cara y no pudiera ver su rostro, pero por la ropa, era un nerd TOTALMENTE

-¡Auch! ¿Ahora que hice?- levanto la cara, tenia el pelo largo (no TAN largo), usaba unos enormes lentes y tenia una venda alrededor de la frente

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías a la escuela?- pregunto aun molesta

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa- dijo bajando la cabeza

La escuche suspirar-Fue una buena sorpresa- le sonrió y yo fruncí el ceño

-¿En serio?- pregunto el sonriendo levemente

-Si, si, si… ahora vamos a clases- dijo restándole importancia Sam, ese torpe hizo algo por lo cual tenía ganas de ir a partirle los lentes… tomo su mano ¿Y cual fue la reacción de Sam? ¡Sonreírle! –Sígueme- le dijo y caminaron hacia nosotros –Bola de extraños…. El es Gregg Sulkin- nos dijo a todos –Espero que se lleven bien con el- nos miro seria ¿Esa era Samantha Puckett? Esa no era el Sam que conocía, ella jamás diría algo así ¡jamás seria amable con un nerd!

-Hey ¿Cómo esta…?- comenzó Alex

-¡No lo digas!- la paro Sam, Alex bajo la mirada apenada

-Pensé que amabas hacer sufrir a los nerds- me cruce de brazos

-¡Freddie!- me reprendió Carly en voz baja

-Eso es cierto- dijo Sam y me golpeo el hombro –Ya hice sufrir al único nerd que veo aquí- me dijo aun seria –Vámonos Gregg, te voy a enseñar cual es tu clase- lo jalo de la mano, la mire alejarse aun molesto

-Interesante- escuche decir a Alex, al girar mi rostro pude notar que sonreía y la mire mal

-¿De donde conoce Sam a ese ñoño?- dije fastidiado

-Si tu madre escuchara ese vocabulario ¡te lavaría la boca con jabón!- me regañe Carly, rodé los ojos

-Lo siento- dije avergonzado, no se que diablos me pasaba

La escuche suspirar –Ese es su amigo de la infancia- me dijo ¿Qué? Ese era el niño del que una vez me burle

-¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunte ¿no se suponía que se había ido a Londres?

-Al parecer se quedara a vivir aquí- dijo de manera obvia

-¿Tu sabias que estaba aquí?- le pregunte desconfiado, hace dos días había hablado con Carly y no me había mencionado nada

-No, esta es la primera vez que lo veo, pero…- dudo

-¿pero que?- pregunte ansioso

-Sam ha estado ayudando a un "amigo" a arreglar su departamento desde hace como cuatro días- Así que había llegado hace cuatro días…

-¿Y tú quien eres?- pregunto Anya mirando a Alex

A lo que ella solo sonrió al escucharla –Soy… el amor platónico de Freddie ¿Verdad?- me abrazo sin dejar de sonreír

**Carly´s PVO**

–Soy… el amor platónico de Freddie ¿Verdad?- bromeo Alex abrazando a Freddie, aguante las ganas de comenzar a reír al ver la cara furiosa de Anya, esa chica me caía mal, siempre estaba tras de Freddie

Freddie estaba sorprendido del repentino comportamiento de Alex – Si claro…- dijo sonriendo, tal vez pensaba que era alguna manera de hacerlo reír de Alex, no era del todo mentira, era una forma de hacernos reír… pero solo al ver la cara de Anya

-Entonces ¿Qué tal si nos vamos juntos a la clase de Matemáticas?- a pesar de preguntarle (de manera cursi), ya estaba jalando de el lejos de la molesta de Anya, Brad y yo solo sonreímos al ver la expresión de desconcierto y rabia que tenia la loca de Anya y caminamos hacia el salón, teníamos matemáticas con ellos y Sam, pero ella seguramente estaba con el tal Gregg

-Creo que quería matar a Alex ¿No crees?- me dijo divertido Brad

-¡Si! Puedo jurarte que si Alex se hubiera quedado mas tiempo ahí, Anya la habría ahorcado con su enorme collar- dije burlándome

Brad comenzó a reír y al llegar al salón vimos a Alex mirando divertida a Freddie, mientras que él estaba cruzado de brazos mirando de manera asesina a Sam que platicaba con Gregg –Hola chicos- dije entrando

-Ya te salude hace rato Shay, no pienso seguir desperdiciando mis palabras- me dijo Sam, me reí ante su interminable pereza

**Brad´s PVO**

Estamos comiendo en la cafetería, Yo junto a Carly, Sam al lado de ella, Gregg al lado de Sam y al terminar, Gibby, Alex Freddie y… Anya

-¡Eres muy lindo!- le dijo Alex a Gibby mientras lo abrazaba

-Lo se… pero si no dejas de abrazarme tan fuerte… estaré tieso… y en una tumba- dijo Gibby con dificultad, Alex al escuchar eso lo soltó

-Lo siento…- dijo avergonzada

-Nah, no te preocupes, me gusta ser abrazado pero no hasta morir- dijo divertido y todos reímos

-¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza?- le pregunto Sam a Gregg

Todos le prestamos atención y el se dio cuenta de eso-Bi…Bie… Bien- Tartamudeo y miro apenado su comida

-Vaya, que elocuencia…- su burlo Freddie, Sam lo miro mal

-Tú no tienes elocuencia Benson- le respondió ella

Freddie frunció el ceño, tal parece que no le gustaba que Sam defendiera a Gregg… -¡Hora de irnos Brad!- me dijo Carly jalando de mi brazo

-Pero un no comienzan las…- me calle al ver su mirada asesina –Ah, si, tenemos que hacer…eso- me excuse ante todos y salimos de la cafetería prácticamente corriendo pero antes escuchamos gritar a Gibby…

-¡Esperen, yo también tengo que hacer eso!- nos alcanzo

-¿Tu tampoco soportas escuchar sus peleas?- le pregunto Carly

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Pensé que habían dicho que iríamos al baño?- Gibby… había entendido mal la forma de haber dicho "tenemos que hacer _eso_"

**Alex´s PVO**

Era divertido escuchar las peleas de Sam y Freddie -¡Tu no tienes modales Puckett!- grito Freddie

-¡Contigo no es necesario tenerlos, después de todo eres un torpe!- contraataco Sam

Mire a Gregg, no se veía sorprendido de verlos así, mas bien parecía estar disfrutando ver la forma de actuar de Sam –Veo que no te sorprende su comportamiento- dije casualmente refiriéndome a Sam

-Ella siempre es así- dijo sonriendo sin dejar de mirar a Sam, Oh, esto también era interesante

-Así que si hablas- me réferi a su tartamudez de hace unos momentos

-¿Qué?- pareció despertar de su ensoñación –Ah… yo… no…- y de nuevo comenzó a tartamudear, Interesante…

Me reí de su comportamiento, acababa de descubrí que el solo se sentía cómodo con Sam -¡Te odio!- escuche decir a Sam y después se giro hacia Gregg –Vamos, la hora del almuerzo ya termino- lo tomo de la mano y se fue molesta

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas Puckett? Todavía no termino contigo!- grito Freddie mientras corría para alcanzarla

Regrese mi vista hacia Anya que se encontraba mirando con el seño fruncido la dirección por donde Freddie se había ido –Al parecer, ellos se llevan muy bien ¿verdad?- dije inocentemente

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! se la pasan peleando todo el día, fue bueno que terminaran- dijo molesta, Ah, era hora de sacar pruebas

-Si, tienes razón, esos dos son un caos como pareja, ahora Freddie podrá buscarse una linda novia que lo entienda- dije reflexionando y la vi sonreír

-Eso es exactamente lo que necesita, ellos dos no iban a durar, después de todo… quien dura cuando una chica rara esta enamorada de alguien que no le corresponde, eso podría a llegar a causar que se odien- dijo con falsa preocupación –Ahora me voy- se despidió y comenzó a caminar de manera despreocupada

-Un amor no correspondido puede causar que se odien…- repetí en voz alta, esa chica era la culpable de todo, me había sorprendido cuando dijo _"una chica rara esta enamorada de alguien que no le corresponde"_ Al parecer mi violenta pero agradable hermanastra estaba enamorada de Freddie ¿Pero el no le correspondía? ¡Si claro! (Nótese el sarcasmo), solo había que ver la mirada tonta que ponía cada vez veía a Sam, sin duda alguna esa chica algo había hecho para que Freddie haya terminado con Sam….

**Spencer´s PVO**

Estaba sentado en el sofá, pensando en como hacer una escultura para la tienda de accesorios deportivos, mi cerebro estaba seco, no tenia ninguna idea… -Hola Spencer- dijo Carly entrando con todos sus amigos, pero hubo un chico, un NERD (para ser mas precisos) que no conocía

-Hola- dijo Brad

-Spencer…- escuche a Freddie, al parecer hoy Anya no estaba pegada a el

-¿Qué tal extraño?- me sonrió Alex, esa chica estaba planeando algo y tenia que descubrirlo

-¿Qué hay guapo?- me dijo Sam con una expresión divertida

-¡Sammy!- corrí a abrazarla, al tenerla así me pude dar cuenta que ese chico ñoño tenia su mano entre la suya -¿Y tu eres?- dije desconfiado

-El es Gregg- dijo Sam separándose de mi –Es mi viejo amigo de hace MUCHOS años- le sonrió, yo levante una ceja, ese chico… no me agradaba

-Mucho gusto- lo salude serio

-Igu… Igual,… Igualmente- jejeje tartamudeaba, tonto

**Freddie´s PVO**

-Igu… Igual,… Igualmente- tartamudeo el tonto de Gregg (siempre tartamudeaba)

-¡Oh por dios!- grito Carly haciendo que todos nos asustáramos, en especial Alex, que al tenerme al lado inconscientemente había saltado sobre mi, alcance a agarrarla en mis brazos para que no nos cayéramos, era muy ligera (o yo era mas fuerte) -¡Hay una araña en el suelo!- Wow, que gran emergencia

-¿Por una simple araña casi me destrozas mi tímpano?- se quejo Sam con la mano en su oído, nos volteo a ver, se veía molesta, MUY MOLESTA

-Eres muy suave- me dijo Alex aun en mis brazos, me reí entre dientes por su comentario, después Sam la tomo del brazo y la jalo haciendo que yo la soltara y ella cayera al suelo, al parecer no le había caído nada bien que Alex saltara sobre mi –Estoy bien- la escuche decir aun en el suelo

Mire a Sam, esperando que confesara _"si estoy celosa ¿y que?"_ pero solo alzo una ceja- ¿Qué?- pregunto indiferente

-Nada- dije aunque un poco decepcionado…Nah ¡estaba feliz, aun le importaba! Podía comenzar a brincar de la alegría (pero se vería raro)

-Torpe- me contesto y jalo a Gregg hacia el sofá ¡Odiaba a ese chico!

-¡Hey Freddie!- gire mi rostro al escuchar que Alex me llamaba, ya estaba de pie -¿Quieres ir un rato a jugar con Ross?- me pregunto Alex con una sonrisa que yo le devolví, me agradaba Ross, era un gato extremadamente hiperactivo (además no quería ver a Sam con ese nerd)

-Seguro- dije y ella me jalo del brazo fuera del departamento

-¡Nos vemos!- se despidió ella y salió también, llegamos a su departamento y lo primero que vi fue al pequeño Ross acercándose a nosotros

Nos sentamos en el sofá y jugamos un rato con el -¿Y tu padre?- pregunte al no verlo y con Ross durmiendo en mis piernas

-Consiguió un papel para una nueva serie de televisión- dijo restándole importancia, se me quedo mirando varios minutos, no entendía su comportamiento -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo al fin después de tanto silencio

-Seguro- dije un poco confundido al verla actuar fuera de lo normal

-¿Por qué terminaste con Sam?- me fijo, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse al escuchar ese tema

-No quiero hablar de ese tema- dije con pesar

-¡Aja!- dijo sorprendiéndome –Tu **NO** querías terminar con ella- hablo con satisfacción

-¡Claro que no quería!- grite y al comprender que había hablado de mas me tape la boca con ambas manos, ella se miraba asombrada, al parecer por mi falta de paciencia, suspire derrotado –Lo mejor para nosotros fue terminar… ella, ella esta enamorada de mi y yo, yo no puedo corresponderle… no quería que…. – ni siquiera podía terminar esa frase

-Te terminara odiando- termino mi frase por mi y yo asentí; Pase ambas manos en mi cara para calmarme un poco –Sabes… un día escuche una historia ¿quieres oírla?- me dijo mirándome,

-Si, claro- la mire sin comprender pero asentí de nuevo

-Hubo alguna vez, una chica que le rogo interminables veces a un chico… pero el la rechazo **TODAS** ellas…. –dijo con voz suave, ese chico era un idiota seguramente –La chica siguió insistiendo, hasta que después de un tiempo- hizo una pausa dramática -Después de un tiempo se canso ¿Y sabes que hizo?- negue con la cabeza lentamente –Dejo de darle importancia al que la había rechazado y comenzó a salir con otros chicos - ¡Dios! Que horrible historia -¿sabes cual es el mensaje en esta historia?- volví a negar, era un poco lento –Nada dura para siempre, todo alguna vez se termina si no lo cuidas como es debido, incluso… incluso el amor de una persona- me miro seria

El timbre comenzó a sonar haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco del susto, Alex se levanto a abrir… – Las grabaciones son increíbles ¡incluso me dan sándwiches de albóndigas cuando yo quiera!- escuche entusiasmado al señor Tribbiani mientras entraba a la sala del departamento – Hey- me saludo con un movimiento de cabeza

-Hola señor Tribbiani- lo salude

-¡Amigo! Nunca mas me vuelvas a llamar señor- me amenazo –No digo que sea un _señorito_, pero con Joey queda bien- me dijo sonriendo

-Entonces será Joey- le regrese la sonrisa, me levante del sofá –Debo irme Alex, mama debe estar muy preocupada por haber "desaparecido" tanto tiempo –dije haciendo comillas en la palabra desaparecido

-Esta bien, no te preocupes- me sonrió -¡Ah! quiero pedirte un favor ¿podrías llevarle su celular a Sam? Me dijo que se lo detuviera un momento en la escuela, pero no me lo volvió a pedir- me tendió el celular

-Seguro- dije sin importancia, pasaría al departamento de Carly a entregarlo y luego iría al mío

-¡Ah! casi lo olvido, ella esta en el departamento 10-C en el piso de arriba- me explico, asentí con la cabeza aun sin comprender… ¿Qué hacia Sam en ese apartamento?

**Sam´s PVO**

-Insisto en que seria mejor llamar al plomero- me dijo Gregg con el ceño fruncido

-¡Claro que no! solo tenemos que apretar el grifo- señale el lavabo, al parecer el de la cocina estaba goteando y yo me ofrecí para ayudar a repararlo, después de todo, no era gran problema y la paga seria _excelente_ –Ahora pásame la llave- dije refiriéndome a la llave inglesa con la que apretaríamos las canillas

-Bien, pero yo te ayudare- me advirtió mientras se acercaba y me tendía la estúpida llave

-Da igual- rodé los ojos, coloque la llave en una de las canillas y ambos tiramos de ella para apretarla; Ahora seguía la segunda canilla que era para el agua fría, de igual manera coloque la llave y tiramos al mismo tiempo, seguimos tirando hasta que… -¡Oh dios!- grite al sentir el agua fría sobre mi. La estúpida canilla se había salido de su lugar haciendo que el agua fría comenzara a salir a grandes cantidades mojándonos a ambos

**Gregg´s PVO**

-Te dije que era mejor llamar al plomero- la regañe mientras temblaba de frio, ella me miro mal mientras también temblaba ¡esta agua estaba helada!

-Cállate y ayúdame a poner rápido esta cosa antes de que se inunde el departamento- dijo refiriéndose a la canilla, tome la llave inglesa mientras ella sostenía la canilla en su lugar –¡Saca por una vez en tu vida el hombre que hay en ti y aprieta esa cosa!- me grito y rápidamente hice lo que me ordeno, poco después el agua dejado de salir (incluso dejo de gotear)

-Ya esta- sonreí, escuche un estornudo proveniente de Sam y la mire preocupado, no quería que se enfermara

-Iré a cambiarme- dijo y entro a mi habitación ¿Cambiarse?

Escuche el timbre de la puerta y camine para abrirla, era… ¡¿Tu?- dijimos al mismo tiempo, era extraño

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- me dijo cruzándose de brazos, había descubierto desde el primer momento en que lo vi, que no le agradaba

-Yo vivo aquí- dije cruzándome de brazos

-¿Tu vives aquí?- me pregunto sin poder creerlo, asentí con la cabeza

-¿Quién es?- escuche a Sam tras de mi e inconscientemente voltee, podía jurar que mi mandíbula había llegado al suelo al verla… ahora comprendía que había querido decir con _"Iré a cambiarme"_, se había puesto una de mis camisas, se veía TAN tierna, le quedaba muy grande, tanto que se veían sus piernas… esperen… ¡No traía su pantalón! Rápidamente la levante en mis brazos -¡Oye, estas mojado!- se quejo pero la lleve a mi habitación -¡Bájame!- me grito y obedecí - ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Ahora estoy mojada otra vez!- me regaño

-Lo siento- dije apenado – Ponte otra de mis camisas ¡Pero no salgas sin pantalón!- la amenace molesto, ese chico Freddie se la había quedado viendo como si hubiera visto a Afrodita

-Si, si, si…- me dijo aburrida, sonreí más calmado al ver que me haría caso –Pero tu también cámbiate, no quiero que te enfermes y que yo tengo que cuidar a un nerd con resfriado- me dijo golpeando mi hombro, sonreí (aunque se viera como si fuera un masoquista)

-Si my lady Puckett- hice un saludo estilo militar –Pero ahora debo atender a Freddie- dije recordando que aun estaba en la puerta

-¿Freddie esta aquí?- me pregunto confundida mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta pero la detuve

-Espera, no puedes salir así- señale su parte inferior mientras fruncía el ceño

-Traigo Short- dijo y se levanto la camisa ¡Santo dios! Sentí sangre comenzar a caer de mi nariz –Estas sangrando- dijo Sam preocupada y corrió a la cocina

-¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel si yo soy tan bueno?- susurre mientras intentaba que el enrojecimiento de mi cara se fuera, sostuve mi nariz y alce la cara para evitar que siguiera fluyendo

-Recuéstate en la cama- me ordeno y como siempre obedecí sin chistar, amaba a esta mujer, no solo por que siempre se preocupaba por mí, sino simplemente por que era ella…

**Freddie´s PVO**

Aun cuando no tenia ningún permiso de entrar a este departamento, lo había hecho desde que vi al tal Gregg cargar a Sam y llevársela a una de las habitaciones; Hace unos pocos minutos vi salir a Sam de la habitación, buscar algunas cosas en lo que era la cocina y volver a entrar a la habitación de nuevo. Tenía demasiada curiosidad de saber que estaban haciendo, inconscientemente camine hacia la habitación, no pudiendo resistir mas la agonía de saber que hacían, pero tuve una incontrolables ganas de golpear a Sulkin al ver que Sam estaba sobre el

-Ya paro…- dijo Sam, no sabia de que estaba hablando, pero verla a pocos centímetros de Sulkin removió algo dentro de mi pecho -¿siempre tienes que darme esos sustos?- dijo Sam golpeando su hombro

-Lo siento, soy un desastre que solo tu sabes como ayudar- le sonrió a ella, jamás había visto a Sulkin dejar de tartamudear o sonreír

Escuche a Sam reír –Si tu padre viera como estas ahora… probablemente me mataría, es decir ¡mírate! Te golpeaste la cabeza, te mojaste y ahora tu nariz esta sangrando ¿es que acaso no puedes estar ningún día sin que te pase nada?- levanto una ceja

-My lady Puckett… si no me pasara nada ¿no crees que seria aburrido?- dijo el idiota sin dejar de sonreír, solo **YO** tenia derecho a llamar a Sam por algún apodo **NADIE** mas

Tosí falsamente para llamar su atención y ambos voltearon –Lamento interrumpirlos- dije con molestia –Alex me dijo que trajera tu celular- explique mientras le tendía el dichoso aparato

-Bien…- dijo simplemente ella –Ya puedes irte- dijo con la mirada seria

-Si, claro… nos vemos- me despedí aunque un poco reacio a dejar a Sam con ese nerd

-Hasta mañana - dijo Sulkin igualmente serio

Salí del departamento y suspire profundamente, ese tipo me caía muy mal, y era obvio que a el tampoco le agradaba, Sam se preocupaba mucho por ese tipo, yo diría que **DEMACIADO**, tal vez no fue muy buena idea terminar con ella, vagamente recordé las palabras de Alex al terminar de contarme la nada feliz historia…

"_Nada dura para siempre, todo alguna vez se termina si no lo cuidas como es debido, incluso… incluso el amor de una persona"_

¿Acaso Sam seria capaz de cambiarme por Gregg Sulkin? No, no, no… ella estaba enamorada de mi, ella me amaba a MI, ella no podía dejar de quererme para querer a ese estúpido nerd ¿o si?...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ya voy en el capitulo 14! Wow, nunca crei escribir tanto en tan poco tiempo<strong>

**Espero que no me quieran matar, no habra Spam hasta el capitulo 15 :(**

**para los amantes del Seddie (como yo)**

**en el proximo capitulo...**

**Alex´s PVO**

Llegue a la escuela con Sam y Gregg, ya había pasado una semana desde que había descubierto que la tal Anya le había lavado el cerebro a Freddie para que terminara con ella, no se lo había contado a nadie ¿La razón? Jejeje es un secreto….

-Necesito comer- dijo simplemente, definitivamente… Todo el amor que yo tenía por los hombres Sam lo tenía por la comida

-Sigue molestándome Puckett y no te llevare a este lugar- saco lo que parecía ser eran boletos

-Oh por dios….- dijo Sam (Al parecer sin poder creer lo que veía) –Tienes entradas para el festival de postres- su rosto aun seguía asombrado

**Carly´s PVO**

-¡Sammy, Gregg!- corrió a abrazar a ambos ¿Qué pasaba con el? Desde que al día siguiente de conocerse había salido los tres a licuados locos se habían vuelto inseparables, bueno… Spencer era el que no quería separarse de ellos

-¡Si!- dijo quitándole el boleto mientras saltaba de alegría, parecía un niño –Tal vez salir un rato me ayude a pensar en como hacer la escultura- dijo sonriendo, si, seria divertido, después de todo solo eran postres ¿Qué podía pasar?

**Sam´s PVO**

Esto era un desastre, todo era un maldito desastre, estúpidos postres ¡nunca volvería a acercarme a uno! No, eso era una **GRAN** mentira, pero de verdad que hoy había sido el peor día de mi vida, no solo la tonta pelea que había comenzado, no, lo peor había sido lo que pasó con Benson, tenia TANTAS ganas de matarlo ¿Y ahora? Había huido, huido como un idiota cobarde…

_****CAPITULO 14: Dulce Guerra****_

_****¡Esperenlo!****_


	14. Chapter 14: Dulce Guerra

_**Siento el retraso :(**_

_**Estoy enferma y segun mi medico tengo que estar sentada lo menos posible y hacer ejercicio por lo menos media hora y por lo tanto no puedo sentarme a escribir como antes, tal vez tarde un poco mas en subir los capitulos **_

_**¡Pero bueno! Ya aqui el capitulo 14 ¡Yeah!**_

_**¡Faltan 4 dias para el estreno de ILost My Mind! ¡I´m so exciting! XD**_

_**Bueno, sin mas los dejare**_

_**¡Epero que lo disfruten!**_

**I Lost My Mind**

**CAPITULO 14: Dulce Guerra**

**Alex´s PVO**

Llegue a la escuela con Sam y Gregg, ya había pasado una semana desde que había descubierto que la tal Anya le había lavado el cerebro a Freddie para que terminara con ella, no se lo había contado a nadie ¿La razón? Jejeje es un secreto….

Escuchamos a varios chicos sollozar mientras pasábamos -¡Oh por dios, ya paren con eso!- les dijo Sam fastidiada

-Déjalos Sam, tus pobres fans aun están deprimidos por que el director Franklin les prohibió seguir acosándote- le dije sonriendo, pobres chicos…. Pero no podía hacer nada por ellos

-Se les ve muy deprimidos- dijo Gregg mirándolos, sip… ya hablaba mas con nosotros, con todos menos con Freddie

Llegamos al casillero de Sam, el cual ella abrió y pudimos ver -¿Qué hace una parrilla en tu casillero?- dije confundida, TODO su casillero era una parrilla

-Necesito comer- dijo simplemente, definitivamente… Todo el amor que yo tenía por los hombres Sam lo tenía por la comida

-Pero yo prepare tu almuerzo- comento Gregg

-¿Y? este es mi desayuno- señalo su casillero –Y ese es mi almuerzo- señalo el gran paquete que Gregg tenia en sus manos, me reí ante su gran diferencia de comidas

-Hola- dijo Carly llegando, como siempre junto a Brad

-Hola- dije yo sonriendo, amaba sonreír, casi tanto como al sexo opuesto

-Hola Carly, Hola Brad- Saludo Gregg con una leve sonrisa (si, aun tenía pena)

-Estoy ocupada- dijo Sam sacando Carne ya asada de su casillero

-Hola chicos- dijo Freddie llegando con nosotros

Todos saludaron de diferentes maneras, pero amistosamente excepto Gregg que dijo…

-Hola Benson- uso un tono serio y Freddie solo se le quedo viendo de igual manera (esos dos siempre se portaban así)

-Hola Freddie- dije yo con mi típica sonrisa mientras corría a abrazarlo y a despeinar su suave y raro cabello, podía sentir la mirada asesina de Sam sobre mi nuca (pero decidí ignorarla)

-¿Qué creen que tengo?- nos pregunto Freddie

-Mmm… ¿una nueva computadora? dijo Carly, Freddie negó

- Un nuevo puerto de doble conexión para USB – dijo Brad muy seguro

-¿Por qué creen que en todo lo que pienso es en tecnología?- dijo Freddie un poco molesto

-¿Sera acaso por que eres el mayor Nerd de la tierra?- pregunto Sam con burla

-Sigue molestándome Puckett y no te llevare a este lugar- saco lo que parecía ser eran boletos

-Oh por dios….- dijo Sam (Al parecer sin poder creer lo que veía –Tienes entradas para el festival de postres- su rosto aun seguía asombrado

-Aja, este fue el premio por ganar el torneo de tiro de Arco- dijo Freddie con una sonrisa autosuficiente, no sabía que practicaba arco

-¿Qué tiene de interesante un festival?- dije confundida

-Lo mismo que tuvo de interesante para ti pedir los teléfonos de catorce chicos en la clase de biología- Wow, entonces era asombroso

-¿Sigues saliendo con mucho chicos?- me miro divertido Freddie

-Sip, por que el chico que es dueño de mi corazón… me desprecia rotundamente- dije con dramatismo mientras colocaba una mano en mi pecho y me acercaba a Freddie de manera cariñosa -¿O me dirá que si?- me acerque a su rostro, el simplemente me sonrió

-Ya cállense, sus cursilerías me enferman- dijo Sam disgustada, tuve ganas de reírme ante sus obvios celos

-Bueno, Tengo nueve Boletos para el festival – nos dijo Freddie mostrándolos -¡Hey!- se quejo Freddie cuando Sam se los quito de la mano, tomo tres y volvió a regresárselos

-Ahora solo tienes seis- dijo indiferente

´-¿Para que quieres tres boletos?- Le pregunte yo

-Uno es mío- se señalo -otro es para Gregg- señalo ahora al penoso Gregg que al escuchar eso le sonrió a Sam -y el ultimo es para Joey- explico Ah, pensaba llevar a papa, Asentí al comprender y mire que Freddie rodaba los ojos al escuchar el nombre del un "poco" nerd amigo de Sam

-¿Y cuando será?- pregunte refiriéndome al festival, Freddie nos había entregado un boleto a mi, Carly y a Brad, no sabia que haría con los otros dos boletos

-Mañana – dijo sonriendo, tal vez seria divertido

**Carly´s PVO**

Todos llegamos a mi departamento (el numero de visitantes había aumentado), Spencer estaba en el suelo tirado con varios balones, camisas, guantes, palos de beisbol, raquetas, entre muchos mas objetos deportivos a su alrededor –Hola- me dijo sin ganas

-Hola ¿Por qué la depresión?- dije sonriendo mientras entraba con todos mis amigos siguiéndome detrás

-Hola Spencer- dijo Brad sonriendo

-¿Qué tal señor sexy?- dijo Sam acercándose a mi hermano con una sonrisa seguida del rarito de Gregg

-Hola Spence- dijo el nerd, digo… Gregg

-¡Sammy, Gregg!- corrió a abrazar a ambos ¿Qué pasaba con el? Desde que al día siguiente de conocerse había salido los tres a licuados locos se habían vuelto inseparables, bueno… Spencer era el que no quería separarse de ellos

-Spencer, vas a matarlos- le dije para que los soltara y el obedeció

-Lo siento- dijo como niño regañado y se separo de ellos

-Oye Spencer ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? Tengo boletos para el festival de postres- dijo Freddie acercándose a el

-¡Si!- dijo quitándole el boleto mientras saltaba de alegría, parecía un niño –Tal vez salir un rato me ayude a pensar en como hacer la escultura- dijo sonriendo, si, seria divertido, después de todo solo eran postres ¿Qué podía pasar?

**Sam´s PVO**

Esto era un desastre, todo era un maldito desastre, estúpidos postres ¡nunca volvería a acercarme a uno! No, eso era una **GRAN** mentira, pero de verdad que hoy había sido el peor día de mi vida, no solo por la tonta pelea que había comenzado, no, lo peor había sido lo ocurrido con Benson, tenia TANTAS ganas de matarlo ¿Y ahora que había hecho? Había huido, huido como un idiota cobarde…

Bueno, al principio había sido genial, divertido, animado, delicioso y dulce…

**FlashBack…**

-Hey- dije llegando con Alex, Gregg y Joey; Carly, Brad, Spencer, Freddie y… Anya estaban esperándonos en la entrada del festival ¿Por qué el torpe siempre tenia que invitar a esa fastidiosa de Anya? Después de saludarnos (y que Carly me reclamara por llegar una hora tarde) entramos al Festival, Joey y yo rápidamente fuimos a una de las pequeñas tiendas donde estaban ofreciendo Tarta, amo la tarta, casi tanto como amo el jamón

-¿Qué tarta quiere probar?- pregunto el torpe encargado ¿Me estaba preguntando que tarta quería?

-¿Qué tarta? ¡¿Qué tarta? Amigo, queremos de **TODAS**- enfatizamos Joey y yo al mismo tiempo

-¡¿De todas? Pero son 20 diferentes tipos de tartas!- Nos grito sin poder creerlo

-¿Y? Escucha, si no traes las tartas meteré mi puño en tu boca hasta que te asfixies- lo amenace mientras mostraba al señor puño

-Las traeré enseguida- dijo con miedo y entro velozmente a no se donde

-Nunca había visto esa forma de hacer que trajeran comida-escuche decir a Joey serio, lo mire -¡Me encanta!- sonrió mientras me abrazaba, me reí por su cariñosa manera, se parecía a la de Spencer, mire hacia atrás al recordar que no solo venia con el "pequeño" Joey

-Al parecer ya recordó que no viene solamente con papa- dijo Alex divertida

-De verías agradecerlo- dijo aburrida y me senté en una de las mesas que había al aire libre para esperar mis tartas…

-Pensé que querías comer, no sentarte y sin hacer nada – dijo Freddie con una ceja alzada, todos se sentaron alrededor de la gran mesa circular, a mi izquierda estaba Gregg, después de el estaba Joey, Alex, Freddie, la fastidiosa de Anya, Carly, Brad y finalmente a mi lado derecho estaba Spencer

-Aquí están sus tartas- dijo el tonto de hace unos momentos junto con varios hombres que cargaban y dejaban en la mesa **TODAS** las deliciosas y sorprendentes tartas…

-¡Genial!- escuche gritar a Joey entusiasmado, esto era casi el paraíso ¿Por qué casi? Faltaba el jamón y el tocino

-Ya decía yo que no podías perder tu tiempo- escuche a Carly

-Santo dios ¿Piensan alimentar a un ejercito?- dijo Brad asombrado

-Solo a dos locos monstros amantes de la comida que hablan italiano- nos sonrió Alex

-Mantente callada _amante di gli uomini_ – le gritamos al mismo tiempo Joey y yo, esa frase era Italiana y significaba _Amante de los hombres_

-Eso es… tan cierto- Alex puso una mano en su barbilla (ella hablaba Italiano también por lo tanto entendía)

-¿Qué significa eso?- Pregunto Fredraro

-Tu no necesitas saberlo- dije indiferente

-Espero que estén buenas o… hare que Sam los golpe- los amenazo Joey con voz tétrica, sonreí internamente, el era como mi padre perdido

-El tiene toda la razón, espero que estas tartas valgan la pena- dije seria para intimidarlos

-¡No! Son realmente deliciosas, no hay necesidad de usar la violencia- dijo el raro hombre con temor y salió corriendo rumbo a su pequeña tienda improvisada, ese era el poder especial de Sam Puckett

-Wow, solo 3 segundos en asustarlo, es tiempo record- dijo Carly y yo me reí, amaba los festivales de comida…

**Fin del FlashBack…**

Ese tipo raro había tenido razón, esas fueron unas deliciosas tartas, la de chocolate, la de fresa, piña, queso, mora, la lista era larga. Me puse de pie y abrí la puerta del baño (me encontraba en el suelo del baño de hombres), Fredward podía irse al diablos, ya estoy cansada de sus estúpidas dudas, las cuales ni siquiera sabia cuales eran –Benson… Idiota- susurre saliendo del baño

-¿Insultando a tus ex?- pregunto una voz suspicaz, al ver de quien se trataba pude ver a Alex ¿?

-¿Qué hacías en el baño de hombres?- pregunte confundida

-Un chico muy lindo entro y quería saber su teléfono- me explico simplemente, definitivamente ella tenia menos vergüenza hasta que yo

-Me da igual- dije aburrida de su tan notoria atracción hacia todos los idiotas del mundo

- madamigella Sam, hay algo que tu no sabes acerca de Freddie…- la escuche decir, ya no me importaba lo que pasaba con ese tonto

-Me da igual lo que le pase al torpe- hice una seña con la mano para mostrar lo poco que me importaba y gire para salir del baño

-¿Aun si lo que te dijera fuera la razón de su rompimiento?- Escuchar esas palabras me hicieron detener mi caminar ¿La razón de mi rompimiento con Freddie? A pesar de que ese torpe había dicho que la razón de terminar había sido que "teníamos demasiadas diferencias" y yo había respondido "Entiendo" esa fue la estupidez mas absurda que hemos hecho, no solo el, también yo; En primera… ¡siempre teníamos diferencias! Y aun así, nos llevábamos bien, es mas, si pensáramos igual… seria aburrido, MUY aburrido. Y en segunda a pesar de haber dicho "Entiendo" y de tragarme ese cuento barato de sus razones, eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con terminar

Me di la vuelta para mirar a Alex a la cara –Comienza a hablar o pateare tu trasero- la amenace, y ella como siempre solo sonrió

-Bueno, en primer lugar para resolver este caso…- comenzó mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla de manera reflexiva – Espié una conversación tuya con Spencer- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?

-¿Nos espiaste a mi y a Spencer hablando?- le pregunte y al verla asentir la golpee en la nuca- Eso es por espiarnos- escuche una pequeña risa, cielos, esta chica era una masoquista (como Gregg)

-Ustedes hablaban de lo que había ocurrido en las citas ruleta- como olvidar eso…- Y sobre lo mucho que odiaban a una tal Anya, a la cual no conocí hasta que Freddie regreso de su reunión familiar- Si, todos odiábamos a esa tipa-Después hable con esa chica…

-¡¿Hablaste con esa loca?- le pregunte sorprendida

-¡Claro! Todo buen detective siempre debe interrogar ambas contrapartes del caso- me explico como si fuera demasiado obvio, no le respondí como se merecía para que continuara hablando

-¿Y que dijo la tonta?- pregunte de manera ansiosa

-Bueno, resulta que ella le lavo el cerebro a Freddie- me miro seria (algo muy raro en ella)

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunte sin comprender, era un poco lenta para entender ¡solo un poco!

Puso sus manos en mis hombros –Anya le metió ideas a Freddie para que terminara contigo- comenzó a zarandearme

Mi cerebro comenzó a carburar al comprender lo que me acababa de decir -¡¿Esa loca hizo que Freddie terminara conmigo?- grite molesta, iba a matar a esa niña…

-¡Si! Al parecer Freddie estaba muy preocupado ya que sabia que tu estabas enamorada de el y no sabia si te correspondía o no, esa tal Anya aprovecho sus dudas para meterle la idea de que si seguía contigo y no te correspondía tu terminarías odiándolo y jamás le hablarías de nuevo, el decidió que te preferiría como amiga a que tu jamás volvieras a dirigirle la palabra- oh por dios, esa chica era una desgraciada –La razón por la que Anya hizo todo eso es por que le gusta Freddie y tu te interponías en sus planes- termino de decir y tomo un poco de aire

¡Anya estaba loca! No podía creer hasta donde podía llegar, era peor que Missy –eres una gran detective- le dije sonriendo y comencé a caminar hacia afuera…

**Gregg PVO**

Llevaba buscando a Sam ¡dos horas! No sabia donde estaba, me sentía preocupado, esperaba que estuviera bien, Alex había insistido en sepáranos por pequeños grupos de tres, yo estaba con Spencer y el padre de ella (Joey) y Sam… ella se había ido con Alex y… Freddie

No me molestaba estar con Joey y Spencer, eran divertidos, aun recordaba como había comenzado a llevarme bien con Spencer, fue muy divertido…

**FlashBack…**

-Baño- dijo Sam y se levanto. Estamos en un lugar llamado "licuados locos", al parecer al hermano de Carly no le agradaba ¿Cómo lo supe? Bueno, esa mirada cada vez que me da cuando Sam me sonríe o me habla… es una mirada asesina

-Así que…eres de Inglaterra- lo escuche decir, supongo que quería formar una conversación, o sacarme toda la información posible acerca de mi relación con Sam

-S…Si- Tenia la tonta maña de tartamudear cuando no conocía a la gente, recuerdo la primera vez, cuando lo hice frente a Sam, ella había dicho…

_¿Acaso no sabes hablar de otra manera que no sea por pausas? ¡Torpe! Si no hablas bien, tendré que acomodarte ese disco rayado que tienes de un golpe_

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente, el me miraba, como esperando a hiciera algún tipo de comentario – Contestare a todas las preguntas que tengas- me cruce de brazos ¡al diablo con la pena!

Me miro con seriedad -¿Te gusta Sam?- me pregunto sin cambiar su mirada ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Era tan obvio?

-No solo me gusta- afirme bajando la mirada, había prometido contestar sus preguntas, pero eso no significaba que no me avergonzara de contar mis sentimientos

-Oh…- alce la cara, su mirada era sorprendida, al parecer no esperaba eso –Bien…pero déjame decirte que no me gusta que quieran monopolizar todo el tiempo de Sam para si mismos, así que podemos compartir su tiempo llevándonos bien- Eso era demasiado honesto, esperen… ¡¿Que?

-Me parece bien- dije sonriendo, Sam me había dicho que Spencer era muy importante para ella y quería que me llevara bien con el

-¡Genial!- me abrazo, muy… muy… demasiado fuerte, el oxigeno, me faltaba el oxigeno

-Si no lo sueltas, me quedare sin mi ñoño favorito- escuche la voz de Sam a mis espaldas

-¡Sammy!- grito Spencer y Jalo a Sam para abrazarla también

-Esto… esto… me recuerda a… un Sándwich- escuche decir a Sam con dificultad (Spencer abrazaba muy fuerte)

-Si y tu eres el Jamón- dije sonriendo, ella estaba en medio mientras que yo y Spencer la abrazábamos, todos reímos por mi comentario, me gustaba estar con Sam y ahora también estaría con Spencer…

**Fin del FlashBack…**

Deje de pensar en eso, lo mejor seria buscar a Sam, alguien tapo mis ojos haciendo que me detuviera –No te muevas, entrégame todo el dinero que tengas para comprar jamón y nadie saldrá herido- sonreí al escuchar la divertida y amenazadora voz de Sam

-Mmm… lo siento señorita secuestradora pero todo mi dinero le pertenece a una loca pero muy linda Lady- dije sonriendo, la escuche reír por mi comentario, mis ojos fueron descubiertos, sentí un golpe en cabeza

-¿A quien le dices Loca?- dijo con una sonrisa y yo sonreí también –y de nuevo sonríes… ¿Acaso eres masoquista?- dijo con una ceja alzada

-Hay que ser masoquistas contigo como Sádica- le seguí sonriendo mientras me sobaba la nuca

-Y hay que tener la menta abierta con amigos nerds como tu- paso un de sus brazos por mis hombros –Hora de ir a casa torpe Ingles- me sonrió y como siempre, yo me quede viéndola como un idiota –Quita esa cara de retrasado- me dijo fastidiada

-No tengo otra- me encogí de hombros y comenzamos a caminar para volver y dejarla en su casa

**Alex PVO**

Sam se había ido y no la detuve, había cumplido al decirle toda la verdad, ahora no me sentiría mal, iniciaría mi plan y no me detendría por nada del mundo, había hecho dos obras de caridad, pero esas serian las únicas que haría…

**FlashBack…**

-Bueno, ya terminaron las tartas ¿Qué les parece si hacemos? De esta manera no tendremos que esperar a que estos dos acaben con toda la comida para recorrer el festival- levante ambas cejas

-¡Si! Por mi esta bien- dijo Carly

-Sueno Bien- dijo Brad

-Da igual- dijeron papa y Sam al mismo tiempo, Freddie y Gregg asintieron por igual (al darse cuenta se miraron con el ceño fruncido)

-¡Si!- grito Anya mientras abrazaba a Freddie y Sam bufo

-Bien, yo iré con Sam y Freddie- tome a ambos de un brazo y los junte a mi lado

-Yo iré con Gregg y Spencer- dijo papa. A el tampoco le cai bien Anya, ya que ella había tiro su sándwich de albóndigas a la basura, escuche un lloriqueo de desacuerdo departe de Spencer (no le gustaba que Sam se alejara de el, Ups, que pena)

-Supongo que iré con Brad y… _Anya_- Dijo Carly con un poco de malestar al decir el nombre de la loca... digo, Anya

-¡Yo quiero ir con Freddie!- dijo Anya y corrió a abrazarlo

-Pues… que pena- dijo Sam con suficiencia mientras la detenía antes de que se le acercara a Freddie –Hora de irnos raros- nos comenzó a arrastras lejos de ellos (mas bien lejos de Anya)

…

Caminábamos por todos los pequeños puestos, Sam había comido todo a su paso, Freddie la veía sonriendo ¿Cómo podía creer que no le correspondía a Sam si la miraba de esa manera? Tonto –Dense prisa, mama necesita probar los soufflés- dijo Sam delante de nosotros

-Pero ya probaste los soufflés- dije yo sin comprender

-Pero no los de ahí- me dijo Freddie y señalo uno de los lugares donde un **MUY** sexy chico estaba repartiendo, Oh… dios, si todos los lugares fueran así, con todo gusto me haría una adicta a la comida

-¿Qué desean pedir?- dijo el chico acercándose a la mesa donde nos habíamos sentado

-Uno de cada uno- dijo Freddie mirando a Sam

-Para algo serviste Benson- dijo Sam sonriéndole, mientras que Freddie… bueno el se encontraba en el mundo de _Samlandia_

-¿Y para usted?- me miro a mi, Oh…que lindos ojos grises

-¿Qué me recomiendas?- lo mire sonriendo

-Bu…bueno… yo… creo que… el soufflé de chocolate-Oh… que lindo, tartamudeaba

-Supongo que un caballero tan apuesto sabrá como elegir un postre, así que lo esperare con ansias- seguí mirándolo, su cara ahora estaba **TODA** roja

-se…los traeré…en un…momento- salió corriendo y yo comencé a reírme

-Pudiste esperar a que trajera mi comida para dejarlo como idiota- me reclamo Sam con molestia

-No puedo evitar mi naturaleza- me encogí de hombros, pase mi mirada por alrededor hasta que visualice un cuarto, el cuarto donde al parecer guardaban pasteles, sonreí, ya sabia que haría…

**Fin del FlashBack…**

-¿Tribbiani?- escuche a una voz femenina y gire mi cabeza hacia la izquierda para ver de quien se trataba, era una chica, se veía unos tres o dos años mas grande que yo –Soy la novia de el chico con el que saliste hace dos días- me dijo seria mientras se acercaba a mi, Uy… esto seria malo, ya recordaba a ese chico

-Oh…- dije sonriendo (no sabia que más decir), sentí una bofetada en mi cara e inconscientemente cai

-Eso es por Steven- dijo y comenzó a caminar lejos de mí

-Si, reconozco la letra- dije y comencé a sobarme la mejilla adolorida, esperaba que no dejara marcas…

**Freddie´s PVO**

¡Dios! Tener a Sam así de cerca era muy malo, pero lo peor de todo fue lo que ella grito al último, antes de que yo saliera huyendo y todo había comenzado en el baño de hombres…

**FlashBack…**

Después de que Sam comió sus Soufflés y de que Alex consiguiera el numero del chico que nos había atendido, seguimos caminando por el festival –Vamos a ese- sugirió Alex, era uno donde ofrecían Pastel, diferentes tipos de pasteles

-A mama le agrada esa idea- dijo Sam mientras caminaba hacia esa dirección y la seguí

Caminaba y miraba a Sam, se veía como si hubiera encontrado el país de las maravillas, de pronto sentí un empujón e inconscientemente me agarre de Sam haciendo que ambos cayéramos y luego un sonido seco (una puerta cerrándose) -¡¿Qué pasa contigo torpe?- sentí un golpe en mi hombro y me queje adolorido

-Lo lamento, alguien me aventó y lo mas cercano que tenia eras tu- le explique, me puse de pie y abrí la puerta pero…-Sam…- la llame

-¿Qué?- me dijo indiferente

-¡La puerta esta cerrada!- grite asustado

-¡¿Qué?- se levanto desconcertada y también trato de abrirla pero fue en vano -¡Oh por dios, estamos encerrados!- grito

-¿Enserio? No sabia que si la puerta no abre es por que estamos encerrados- dije de manera sarcástica y ella golpeo mi hombro -¿Por qué fue eso?- pregunte molesto

-Por hacerte el listo- dijo molesta –Esto es tu culpa- me señalo

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!- dije indignado

-¡Claro que si! Si no me hubieras arrastrado contigo, yo seguramente estuviera comiendo pastel- volvió a golpearme, pero ahora en la cabeza

-¡¿No te hubiera importado que yo si estuviera encerrado?- pregunte molesto

-Si claro, como si fueras importante- dijo sarcástica mientras revisaba algunos de los paquetes que había ahí -¡Pastel!- grito feliz y saco varios pasteles de sus cajas para comenzar a comerlos

-Para ti soy importante-me cruce de brazos, estaba molesto de su poco interés en mi, pero no le daría el lujo de demostrarlo

-Si como no, Sam Puckett tras de un nerd esa es una excelente broma- su voz sonaba divertida y comía pastel

-Pues… por lo que veo tu **AMAS** a los nerds, primero tuviste una relación conmigo y ahora estas con tonto mucho mas nerd que yo- dije con satisfacción

-El único nerd y tonto con el que convivo es contigo, Gregg NO es NINGUN nerd- me miro con severidad

-¡Me molesta que lo defiendas!- le quite el pastel de las manos y la mire con el ceño fruncido

-¡A nadie le importa lo que tu quieras!- me grito quitándome el pastel

-Pues eso no decías cuando andabas conmigo- se lo quite ahora yo

-¡Si! Pues ya abrí los ojos, ya me di cuenta de lo idiota que fue al tener una relación contigo- intento quitarme el pastel pero esta vez lo sujete bien -¡Suelta el pastel Fredtonto!- me grito frustrada

-¡No!- re respondí molesto y seguimos forcejeando

Nadie quería soltar el pastel -¡suéltalo! Mejor ve a buscar a _Anya_-percibí molestia al nombrarla

-¡Ja! Tienes celos- dije sonriendo con suficiencia y seguí jalando del pastel

-¡Si, ahora deja mi pastel!- al escuchar esas palabras inconscientemente solté el pastel, ella había dicho que estaba celosa de Anya ¡estaba celosa de Anya! –Voy a matarte…. Benson…-baje mi rostro al escuchar la furiosa voz de Sam, estaba en el suelo cubierta del pastel, Ups, al soltar el pastel había hecho que cayera con el pastel sobre ella

-Lo siento yo no quería…- me disculpe aterrado

Ella se levanto y tomo un poco del pastel que tenia en la cabeza, estaba ya parada en frente de mi –Debes pagar Benson- su voz era tétrica ¿Qué me iba a hacer?

Sentí la crema batida sobre toda mi cara, Sam me había llenado de pastel, limpie mis ojos y vi que sonreía -¡Hey!-me queje sonriendo yo también, tome uno de los pasteles –Tu turno Princesa Puckett- la amenace mientras tomaba un poco del pastel que era de fresas

-Ni se te ocurra Benson, estamos a mano- comenzó a retroceder, hoy no me detendría, aunque después me golpeara, por lo menos quería tener un rato con ella, sin nadie de por medio

Yo la llenaba de pastel y ella me hacia lo mismo, estábamos completos de diferentes pasteles, corría tras ella (aun cuando solo era un cuarto) y reíamos, hasta que… -Lo siento, soy un poco torpe- dije una vez que sentí el golpe seco, tenia los ojos cerrados, había caído sobre ella al tropezar con una caja

-Tu siempre eres un torpe- escuche decir a Sam y abrí los ojos, sentía mi corazón correr a una gran velocidad, Sam estaba a una distancia casi nula de mi, yo tenia mis brazos en sus costados, quería quedarme así ¿Podría…? ¿Aunque sea uno? Viviría feliz por el resto de mi vida si pudiera volver a besar a Sam, aunque sea solo una vez…

Me acerque lentamente a ella, lentamente…. –Ni se te ocurra Fredward Benson- aleje mi cara al escuchar el tono frio de ella pero no me levante, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción –Si intentas hacer eso de nuevo, te romperé el brazo- ¿Solo eso? Bueno, no era tan malo

Rápidamente junte mis labios con los suyos, intento apartarse pero aun con toda la fuerza que ella tuviera, y aun sin contar la fuerza que yo estaba poniendo, mi peso era demasiado como para alzarlo, después de unos segundos Sam comenzó a corresponderme, quería disfrutar de esto al máximo, no solo por que esta seria la única oportunidad que tenia para hacerlo, sino también por que era obvio que ella me mataría por haberla besado cuando ella dijo que no lo hiciera

Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se suponía que YO había terminado con Sam para que ella no me odiara, al entender eso me aleje de ella como si fuera una plaga, escuche una risa histérica de su parte y voltee a verla –Típico de ti, primero me das esperanzas y después me las quitas- dijo sin humor

-Sam…- no sabia que decir

-Estoy harta ¡Harta! ¿Crees que soy un juguete?- se veía dolida y yo asustado de lo que fuera a decirme negue con la cabeza – ¿Sabes que? Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana porque yo… ¡Ya me harte, me hartaste, detesto que juegues con mi mente, puedes hacer lo que quieras por que a mi ya no me importa!- salió molesta, no sabia como había abierto la puerta si se supone que estaba cerrada pero poco me importaba, Sam, la chica que me gustaba, me acababa de dar carta libre para hacer lo que quisiera con mi vida…

**Fin del FlashBack…**

¿No se suponía que me amaba? ¿Por qué había dicho entonces que hiciera lo que quisiera? Tal vez, solo tal vez, se había cansado de mí…

**Sam´s PVO**

Gregg me había traído a casa, después de darme un GRAN baño (lo necesitaba) me deje caer en mi cama, estaba cansada, aun seguía pensando en lo ocurrido en el festival. Después de que le gritara a Freddie me había dirigido al baño para limpiar el pastel que tenia, había sido el baño de hombres, ellos al verme ahí me miraron como si estuviera loca y yo simplemente les grite…

_¡Si no salen de aquí los golpeare tanto entre las piernas que nunca volverán a necesitar ir al baño!_

Después de decir eso todos habían corrido afuera, algunos gritando y otros simplemente murmurando lo pervertida que había sido, me daba igual lo que pensaran

Aun recordaba todo lo que Alex me había dicho… ¿Cómo ese idiota había creído que yo lo terminaría odiando solo por no corresponderme? ¿Acaso no me conocía? Bueno, tal vez yo era un "poco" intimidante, jamás hablaba de mis emociones, no mostraba afecto, lo trataba mal ¡De acuerdo! Yo no ayudaba a que el se sintiera seguro ¡Pero eso o quería decir que le tenia que hacer caso a la loca de Anya!

Suspire, ahora que sabia la razón (aunque tonta) de sus dudas, tenia algo por que luchar, algo por lo cual seguir tras de el, algo por lo cual seguir insistiendo. No le dejaría el camino libre a Anya, no, lucharía por Freddie y ganaría… Oh si…

-Tienes suerte Lacayo, por que esta princesa te mostrara cuanto le importas- sonreí feliz, Fredward Benson conocería el mejor plan de Sam Puckett

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui termina otro capitulo :(<strong>

**Pero recuerden...**

**Si les gusto :D**

**O no les gusto :(**

**O quieren golpearme (en la cara no) :P**

**¡Dejen reviews!**

**Hoy no habra adelanto :(**

**pero les prometo que en el siguiente si ;)**

_**CAPITULO 15: Mi mejor Plan**_


	15. Chapter 15: Mi Mejor Plan

**¡Subo el capitulo de manera rapida!**

**¡Mum likes the Seddie! Don´t you?**

**Well, ya vamos en el capitulo 15!**

**Disculpen mi spañol, soy mala hablandolo :( (no se como he sobrevivido viviendo en mexico con mi mal spañol)**

**¡pero a la hora de escribir uso diccionario! Good, now...**

**¡Reading!**

**I Lost My Mind**

**CAPITULO 15: Mi mejor Plan**

**Carly´s PVO**

El día de ayer había sido horrible, tener que escuchar a Anya hablar de Freddie y quejarse por que el se había ido con Alex y Sam había causado estragos en mi pobre cerebro ¡Quería matarla! O por lo menos taparle la boca con cinta adhesiva, me dirigí a mi casillero a sacar algunos libros que ocuparía –Hola- escuche la cansada voz de Freddie y voltee

-Hola- dije de igual manera

-Por lo que veo tú también la pasaste mal ayer- dijo

-Con Anya como acompañante **CUALQUIERA** la pasa mal- dije irritada

-Ella es agradable, no se por que tu y Sam siempre la tratan mal- la defendió, yo rodé los ojos

-Freddie… tu eres el UNICO que piensa eso ¡Incluso el padre de Alex la odia!- me exalte –Pero ya dejando el tema de la loca ¿Tan mal te fue ayer? Alex me dijo que tu y Sam se perdieron y que ella estuvo buscándolos- lo mire suspicaz, algo había pasado entre Sam y el y yo **NECESITABA** saberlo

-¡No, Nada!- dijo de manera nerviosa, me cruce de brazos ¿Creía que era tan tonta como para tragarme eso? –Bien…- lo escuche suspirar y sonreí ¡Había ganado! –Bese a Sam- Oh… ¿Qué?

-¡¿Qué?- grite sorprendida, pero me di cuenta de que estábamos llamando la atención y me obligue a tranquilizarme - ¿No se supone que tu y ella habían terminado, mejor dicho que **TU** terminaste con ella?- le pregunte en voz baja

-¡Lo se! Pero… ¡solo la bese! Se molesto por que dijo que no quería que siguiera jugando con ella y me dijo que podía hacer con mi vida lo que quisiera por que estaba harta de mí- dijo exaltado pero aun en voz baja, oh por dios, Sam estaba realmente molesta ¿Y quien no?

-Freddie, obviamente si **TU** terminas con alguien y luego lo besas cuando se te de la gana ¡la otra persona se molestara!- grite un poco pero solo para que el escuchara, lo vi bajar el rostro, se veía culpable…

-Hola- dijo Brad llegando sonriente

-Hola- dije yo, Freddie aun se veía deprimido como para hablar, Brad me hizo una seña, queriendo saber que le ocurría a Freddie, yo negue con la cabeza dándole a entender que no podía hablar ahora y el asintió

-¡Bueno Día!- grito Alex (entusiasta como siempre) llegando junto a nosotros

-¿Qué tal Raros?- dijo Sam sonriendo ¿?

-Hola… Sam, Alex- dije intentando parecer normal, pero la verdad es que aun seguí preocupada por lo que Freddie me había contado

-Hola- dijo Brad sonriendo, el no sabia que pasaba – ¡Dios! ¿Qué te paso en la cara?- pregunto Brad a Alex, ella tenia una gran marca roja en la mejilla izquierda

-Novia celosa- dijo Alex simplemente –Al menos agradezco que haya usado la mano extendida- Sip, esta chica no se detenía ni por que los chicos con los que salía tuvieran novia, y casi siempre acababa llena de marcas en la cara

-¿No piensas saludar Freddo?- se le acerco Sam ¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué iba a pasar?

**Freddie´s PVO**

No tenia ni cara para mirar a Sam, no quería ver su mirada molesta o fría hacia mi -¿No piensas saludar Freddo?- al escuchar esa pregunta levante la cara ¡Por Spock! Sam estaba frente a mí ¡Sonriéndome! Comencé a tartamudear y ella se rió – ¿Acaso te picaste la lengua con un tenedor y por eso no hablas bien? Debiste obedecer a tu madre y solo usar cucharas- se burlo, no había nada coherente en mi mente ¡No entendía nada!

-¿Pensé que estabas molesta?- pregunte aun asustado de su cambio de actitud

-¿Por qué estaría molesta? No se de que rarezas hablas- ¿? Definitivamente, Algo estaba mal con ella ¿Pero a quien le importaba? ¡Ella ya no estaba enojada conmigo! Si… -Quita esa cara de tonto- dijo dándose media vuelta, seguramente me había quedado viéndola como idiota

-Hola chicos- saludo el ñoño (Gregg), todos lo saludaron y el se acerco a Sam ¡Demonios! –Hola Rubia- le sonrió a ella

Sam golpeo a Gregg en la nuca –Nunca me digas rubia Sulkin- Lo amenazo Sam ¡Ja!

El seguía sonriendo mientras se sobaba la zona adolorida ¿era masoquista? – Yes, My lady Puckett – le hizo una reverencia, Tenia TANTAS ganas de golpear a ese tipo, tal ves lo golpearía hasta que esa sonrisa estuviera al otro lado de su cara

La campana sonó, ese torpe tenia suerte –Hora de ir a clases- dijo Carly, para mi fortuna (o desgracia) a todos nos tocaba esta clase juntos…

…

La clase de biología iba como normalmente lo hace, Carly, Brad, Sulkin y yo somos los únicos que ponemos atención mientras que Alex mira chicos, Anya me ve toda la clase (da miedo) y Sam… ella… Sentí una nota llegar a mi butaca y gire mi rostro en dirección hacia su dueño, era de Sam, la mire sin comprender

-Léela- me susurro y yo obedecí…

_-Hola torpe- Que GRAN escritora seria Sam_

_-¿Qué quieres Puckett?- Le regrese la nota una vez la conteste, a los pocos segundos sentí mi celular vibrar y lo revise sin que el profesor se diera cuenta_

_-Estoy Aburrida… Por eso te molesto- Típico de Sam, molestar a otros, pero en especial a mí_

_-¿Por qué escribes mensajes de texto en lugar de notas?- mande el mensaje, de nuevo sonó mi celular_

_-Ya me canse de tener que pasártelas, hago esfuerzo…- Wow, Sam… La vieja Sam_

_-Sam… si el profesor se da cuenta de esto ¡tendré detención!- lo mande y seguí prestando atención, de nuevo vibro y tome el dichoso celular_

_-¿Y? No es tan malo, solo quería preguntarte… si quieres ir conmigo a el cine, hay una nueva película y Carly, Gregg y Alex no pueden ir- ¿Salir? ¿Cómo…como una cita? ¡No! ella era mi AMIGA nada más…_

_-Seguro- respondí feliz, por fin Sulkin y Spencer dejarían UN día a Sam ¡Si!_

_-Entonces nos vemos a la salida, sigue nerd ;)- vaya forma de despedirse_

_-Si claro, y tú sigue carnívora :D- me despedí yo_

Guarde mi celular ¡Saldría con Sam! Me sentí muy feliz-¡Freddie!- me grito Carly y me levante rápidamente de la butaca

-¿Qué?- pregunte recobrando la compostura

-¡Llevo hablándote como cinco minutos!- me grito –La clase ya termino, es hora de ir a almorzar ¿En que pensabas?- Oh, al parecer me había quedado como idiota (otra vez)

-En nada en especial- dije sonriendo, ella me miro suspicaz –Hora de ir a comer- comencé a sacarla fuera del salón

**Sam´s PVO**

Sonreí al ver que mi plan estaba en marcha perfectamente, tome a Gregg de la mano y nos dirigimos a la cafetería –Date prisa Nerdo, necesito alimentarme- lo jale para que se apurara

-¡Yes, mum!- me grito alegre, vaya forma de decir mama de los Ingleses ¡Me gusta!

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas ¡Hoy sirvieron pollo frito! –Amo el pollo- dije comiéndolo

-Hey ¿Cómo esta…?-

-¡No!- corte a Alex, siempre quería decirle esa frase a Gregg –No te metas con él me escuchaste Tribbiani- la amenace, no quería que intentara **NADA** con Gregg

-Bien, bien- levanto las manos en son de Paz y se sentó junto a nosotros

-Hola, lamentamos la tardanza es que **ALGUIEN**- Carly miro a Freddie molesta – nos retraso- se sentaron Brad, Carly y Fredalupe

-¿A si? ¿Por qué el retraso?- pregunte inocentemente mirando a Freddie

-Na…nada- dijo de manera nerviosa, reprimí las ganas de reírme en su cara y mejor opte por seguir comiendo

-Wow...- escuche decir a Carly –Acabas de romper un nuevo record, te has comido **TODO** tu pollo en tan solo cinco segundos- miro su reloj y yo me reí

-Y aquí esta su postre Mum- ¡Si! Amo el pudin que Gregg hace

-No se que haría sin ti- lo abrace

-Yo creo que lo sabrás si no lo sueltas- se burlo Alex ¿? No entendía, no lo estaba abrazando tan fuerte

Mire a Gregg – ¡Dios, te esta sangrando la nariz!- me levante y lo tome de la mano para llevarlo a la enfermería

-¡¿Sangre?- grito el, y de nuevo su terror con la sangre…

…

-¡Ya deja de moverte!- grite, Gregg seguía moviéndose como si fuera un gusano, me estaba estresando seriamente

-¡No, déjame!- seguía resistiéndose a que lo metiera a la enfermería porque le tenia miedo a las jeringas que había ahí

-¡Solo metete!- grite molesta, abrí la puerta y lo cargue para dejarlo en la cama

-¡No!- se intento levantar de la cama pero yo lo detuve

-¡Ja! Mama siempre gan…- no pude terminar mi frase por que el tiro de mi haciendo que ahora yo quedara debajo de el ¡Demonios! No había notado que Gregg ahora tenía mucha fuerza, sentía mi corazón latir rápidamente, Oh dios… no otra vez ¡ya había superado eso! Se suponía que estaba enamorada de Freddie ¡Mi enamoramiento por Gregg se había ido con eso!

-No dejare que ninguna jeringa se acerque a mi ¡Tu eres su cómplice!- me señalo, no podía creer lo infantil que a veces era, rodé los ojos, era tiempo de usar mi mas grande poder…

-¿No confías en mi?- dije dramáticamente sintiéndome ofendida

-¡Si lo hago!- me grito, jejeje la manipulación siempre funciona

-¿Entonces dejaras que limpie tu nariz? Por que sigues desangrándote- limpie mi frente, ya que las gotas de su sangre me caían en mi cara

-¡Lo siento!- se levanto rápidamente y cubrió su nariz con la mano, se recostó en la camilla, la tonta enfermera no estaba (como siempre) –Gracias por cuidarme, como siempre, lamento que no hayas podido comerte el postre- hizo una mueca al decir lo ultimo

-Mama siempre debe cuidar de su nerd, además…. Me harás otro mañana- me encogí de hombros y escuche su risa

**Alex´s PVO**

Me divertía la cara de Freddie, era como si quisiera ir tras Sam y acabarle de sacar toda la sangre de la nariz a Gregg y de el tiempo que se habían ido ya habían sido tres horas, ahora solo teníamos Matemáticas el y yo por que Sam no estaba – Quita esa cara, hieres mis pobres sentimientos al ignorarme- dije dramáticamente mientras me llevaba una de las manos al pecho

Lo mire sonreír -¿Siempre tienes que hacerme sentir bien?- me pregunto

-¡Claro! Mi gran descubrimiento siempre debe ser cuidado como se merece- obvie

-¿Descubrimiento?- al parecer no había entendido

Me acerque a el –Mi mayor descubrimiento… es haberte encontrado- le guiñe el ojo y sin dejarle responder o mirar su reacción, me gire para mostrarle atención a los demás chicos, quiero decir, al profesor

**Freddie´s PVO**

Estaba en la salida, muy preocupado. Sam me había dicho que iríamos al cine después de clases, peor yo llevaba esperándola mas de media hora y ella no salía, tal vez había preferido cuidar del idiota de Sulkin – Mama llego- voltee al escuchar la alegre voz de Sam, era un gran alivio saber que no me había dejado plantado

-Pensé que me dejarías solo- dije sin poder evitarlo

-Jamás te dejaría solo, pero tuve que llamar a un taxi para que llevara a Gregg a su departamento- Y de nuevo con el tipo ese

-Entonces vamos- le sonreí

-Vamos- pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, era como estar en el cielo o en el infierno…

…

Sam acababa de pedir palomitas, MUCHAS palomitas y soda, entramos a la sala, y como siempre yo cargue toda su comida –Date prisa Fredalupe, la película ya casi comienza- me presiono

-Si no hubieras pasado veinte minutos pidiendo, tal vez no hubiéramos llegado tarde- le reclame con una ceja alzada

Nos sentamos en la segunda fila, Sam quería ver bien la película, ahora que lo pienso… ¿De que era la película? Ella solo había dicho que quería ver la nueva película pero yo no sabía nada más –Genial...- escuche decir a Sam mientras me quitaba una de las cajas con palomitas y una de sus cuatro sodas

Una gran luz se encendió _"Gritos de Noche"_ era el nombre de la película, Oh, no… la película era de terror, no era muy fanático de esas películas, de hecho no me gustaban…. ¡me daban miedo ¿De acuerdo?

Entre mas pasaba esta película… ¡Mas tenia miedo! Al parecer era una casa donde un grupo de jóvenes se habían quedado a una velada, pero conforme la noche transcurría cada uno moría de diferentes maneras ¡¿Qué mente retorcida creaba este tipo de películas?

**Sam´s PVO**

Sentí como Freddie tomaba mi mano y reprimí las ganas de reírme, había elegido esta película con el fin de darle miedo, mi plan estaba yendo a la perfección. Freddie cada vez se acercaba más a mí, gire mi rostro para verlo, su cara era como… como… ¡de fotografía! Mostraba una mescla entre terror y ganas de llorar, Pobre… ¡Nah! Entrelace mis dedos con los suyos, pareció sorprendido por que volteo a verme -¿Quieres palomitas?- le ofrecí, tonto, por que el tenia dos cajas de palomitas, asintió lentamente –No sabia que el gran nerdo tuviera miedo de una simple película- me burle en voz baja, me miro mal –No tienes que tener miedo… a menos que sea de mi- quite mi mano de la suya para abrazar su brazo –Ahora come palomitas Benson- le sonreí y el me regreso la sonrisa

La película no era mala, pero Fredraro seguía temblando como una niña, rodé los ojos ¿Cómo podía ser posible que me gustara esta gallina? Aguarden, esta seria una excelente oportunidad… -¿Tuviste que elegir una película de terror el día que yo te acompañaba? A demás el cine esta oscuro- me susurro Freddie, sonaba irritado

-¿No te gusta la oscuridad?- pregunte con una ceja alzada, estaba cayendo en mi trampa jejeje

-¡No! A nadie le gusta a oscuridad- siguió susurrándome, me reí levemente

-A mi si me gusta, la oscuridad es **MUY** emocionante- sonreí

-¿Qué tiene de emocionante?- me pregunto sin entender, Oh… no debió preguntar eso

**Freddie´s PVO**

Sam me miraba divertida ¿Cómo podía creer que la oscuridad era emocionante? –Por que podemos hacer esto- la escuche decir y después… ¡Me estaba besando! Sin poder evitarlo comencé a corresponderle, lentamente, la estúpida película y mi miedo, se habían quedado muy atrás, seguimos besándonos, en realidad solo dejamos de hacer para tomar aire o cuando uno de los trabajadores del lugar nos había dicho

_Les sugiero que vuelvan a comprar entradas o busquen otro lugar para exhibirse_

Salimos riendo del lugar, me sentía muy bien estando así, para mi mala suerte (o buena suerte), era hora de volver a casa, me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa pero ella dijo que iría al departamento de Alex a ver a Joey ya que le había prometido hacer su sándwich especial (tocino, jamón y albóndigas) –Bueno, supongo que nos vemos mañana- dije un poco decepcionado, ya habíamos llegado a mi departamento

-No hay nada que suponer Freddo, nos vamos a ver mañana aunque no quieras- se burlo de mi

-¿quieres… comer algo? Tengo tocino y mi madre no esta en casa- estaba un poco nervioso, pero no quería que ella se fuera

-Me gusta esa idea- me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, entro a mi departamento y cerré la puerta feliz

…

**Gregg´s PVO**

Estaba en mi departamento, preparando el postre de mañana para Sam, aun cuando no la tuviera frente a mi con solo acordarme de ella inconscientemente sonreía, era patético, lo se ¡Pero no me importaba! Era patéticamente feliz. Mi celular comenzó a sonar y lo tome -¿Si?- respondí

_-¡Gregg! ¿Por qué no me has marcado? Llevas en Seattle más de una semana y no te has dignado a hablarle a tu padre ¡Que cruel!- papa siempre tan dramático como siempre_

-Lo siento, tuve que acomodar el departamento e inscribirme en la escuela, no tuve tiempo- mentí, la verdad es que con Sam en mi cabeza lo había olvidado

_-Bien, pero de todas maneras, fue una inconsciencia de tu parte- comenzó a lloriquear como niño pequeño (me recordaba a Spencer) –Lo que quería decirte es que iré a Seattle tal vez en dos o tres meses, aun tengo un poco de trabajo- si como no, su "poco" trabajo siempre eran MONTAÑAS de papeles_

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, Sam me cuida…- trate de tranquilizarlo

_-¿la encontraste? Esa chica siempre te golpeaba, no se porque te interesa tanto- dijo con molestia –Pero bueno, me tengo que ir, tu madre a estado gritándome para que le entregue algunos papeles- dijo con pesar_

-No te preocupes, ya la conozco tu solo sigue con tus papeles- lo tranquilice y después de despedirnos colgué la llamada, tres meses solo, bueno, si no fuera por que siempre me mandaba cartas con Sam, toda mi vida habia sido solitaria…

**Alex´s PVO**

Mi padre se encontraba preparando sus "famosos" sándwiches y escuche el timbre de la puerta que sonó; Al abrirlo me encontré a una muy sonriente Sam -¿Un buen día?- me burle

-El mejor que he tenido- dijo y entro al departamento ¿Qué quiso decir?

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Hiciste algo bueno después de clase?- dije sin entender

-Vi una película, muy buena- se encogió de hombros y se acerco a papa

-¡Hey!- la saludo el sonriendo

-¿Qué pasa Joey? ¿Los sándwich están listos?- le dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Ya casi solo falta freír el tocino- explico papa,

-Entonces ire a hacer lo que mejor se hacer- dijo ella

-¿Qué es?- pregunto papa

-No interponerme en el cocinero que prepara mi comida- dijo y fue a sentarse al sofá

-¿Con quien fuiste?- pregunte, era obvio que si había sido un **GRAN** día, era solamente por el acompañante

-con Fredalupe- dijo indiferente

¡Aja! Esa era la razón de su buen humor -¿Una cita?- pregunte inocentemente

-Nop, una salida de enemiamigos- ¿una que?

-¿Enemi… que?- pregunte confundida

-amigos que son enemigos- me explico, Ah, ya entendía

-Oh, entiendo- el silencio se hizo presente, era hora de actuar, Sam tal vez me odiaría o peor aun, me golpearía hasta mandarme al hospital, pero no importaba, era algo que tenia que hacer –Sam…- la llame, mi mirada era seria

-¿Qué?- volteo a verme con algo de pereza

-Me gusta Freddie- solté sin más, rápido y sin dolor (por ahora)

-¿Qué?- la vi fruncir el ceño, se acerco un poco y yo inconscientemente retrocedí (aun quería conservar mi cara así como estaba)

-Así como lo escuchas, me gusta Freddie

-¿Entonces por que me ayudaste al decirme lo de esa loca?- pregunto desconcertada

-La única razón por la que te dije lo de Anya fue para que pudiéramos estar a mano, soy una dama y por sobre todas las cosas me gusta competir de manera justa- Todo lo que había dicho, era cierto

-¿Competir? ¿Por Freddie?- frunció el ceño

-Sip, competir por Freddie- dije con decisión -¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder?- pregunte con burla

-Mama JAMAS pierde- se señalo a si misma y yo reí, había demasiada tención, era ubio que ninguna de las dos iba a dar el brazo a torcer

* * *

><p><strong>jajaja ¿que les parecio la nueva guerra entre la carnivora Sam y la amante de hombres Alex?<strong>

**I Know, quisieran matar a Alex (algunas)**

**El personaje de Alex, es igual a su servidora (¡Amo a todos los hombres!)**

**¡Sus reviews me hacen felices! :D**

**Y ahora el adelanto del proximo captulo...**

**Sam´s PVO**

-Sam- dijo sonriendo Alex

-Alex- dije yo indiferente, sabia que todos nos veian como si fueramos a golpearnos (yo a ella)

**Carly´s PVO**

¡Oh dios! Fredddie habia invitado a el ñoño de Gregg a licuados locos, algo me decia que eso, no era nada bueno...

**Gregg´s PVO**

-Dime tu pregunta, por alguna razon me invitaste a este lugar y no fue por que seamos buenos amigos- me cruce de brazos

-¿Te gusta Sam?- dijo serio

-Si, y no pienso dejarte el camino libre Benson- lo mire de igual manera yo, despues de eso senti un gran ardor en mi labio

-No te acerques a Sam o te dejare sin cara- me amenazo

-Por Sam, no me importaria perderla- respondi mientras me limpiaba la asquerosa sangre, ya me estaba mareando

**Alex´s PVO**

-No pienso darme por vencida, no me asustas- le sonrei a Sam

-Si no lo haces, tal vez mis amigos señor puño izquierdo y señor puño derecho tengan que convencerte- Ok, ellos si me asustaban y sobre todo, si quisieran "charlar" con mi cara

**Anya´s PVO**

-¿Por que no simplemente te buscas otra novia? Alguien con quien te la pases bien y con quien no tengas problemas- le sonrei falsamente a Freddie, tenia que convencerlo de Salir conmigo, costara lo que costara

**Freddie´s PVO**

-Aunque llevamos un mes de conocernos, tu siempre has estado conmigo, me has dicho que te gusto, yo... me preguntaba si... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- esto era todo, definitivamente no habia vuelta atras, Sam... seria libre...

_****CAPITULO 16: Soy Tu Peor Rival****_


	16. Chapter 16: Soy Tu Peor Rival

**¡Hello Ladys and Gentlemen!**

**Mucho tiempo sin verlos I Know, Soy una desconsiderada D:**

**¡But es porque tuve que ver el nuevo capitulo de ICarly!**

**¡It was amazing! XD **

**(Pido una disculta, el español no se me da bien, soy una asco :( pero a la hora de escribir uso traductor y diccionario, espero que sea bueno)**

**¡Ahora a leer!**

**I Lost My Mind**

**CAPITULO 16: Soy Tu Peor Rival**

**Sam´s PVO**

Otro día mas de la tortuosa escuela, saque un grasito de mi casillero, aun recordaba la conversación de ayer en casa da Joey. Ella, ella me había dicho… ¡Alex iba tras Freddie! Yo que creía que quería que yo regresara con el, vaya que tonta había sido y para colmo de la situación, me había declarado la guerra abiertamente, después de esa "gran charla" habíamos convivido como normalmente lo hacemos, pero aun así, yo no estaba dispuesta a perder –Hola rubia- susurro en mi oído e inocentemente temblé ¡demonios! ¿Qué pasaba conmigo?

-Hola Gregg- lo salude, pero el se miraba sorprendido -¿Qué?- pregunte confundida

-No me golpeaste por decirte rubia- me miro con el ceño fruncido, tonto

-¿Quieres que te golpee?- pregunte divertida

-Si por favor- su mirada seguía igual de seria, Vaya tonto. Golpe su hombro, se quejo un poco pero sonrió

-¿Feliz?- levante una ceja

-Sip- ¡Estúpido Hoyuelo! ¡¿Por qué tenia que verse tan tierno en él?

-Hola- llego Carly junto a su inseparable novio Brad y…

-Hola Princesa Puckett- dijo Freddie sonriéndome, esa clase de cosas eran las que hacían que el hoyuelo de Gregg se me olvidara

-¿Qué tal extraños?- salude de forma casual

-Sam- dijo sonriendo Alex, no me había fijado que venia con ellos

-Alex- dije yo indiferente, sabia que todos nos veían como si fuéramos a golpearnos (yo a ella)

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Carly sonriendo, pero asustada

-Sip- dijo Alex (sonriendo como siempre)

-Nunca ha estado mejor- sonreí yo también, la campana sonó, hora del martirio diario…

-Hora de ira a clases- Alex paso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Freddie y comenzó a caminar con él ¡eso era trampa!

-Mum ¿te quedaras todo el día ahí parada?- se burlo Gregg, lo avente hacia los casilleros, hoy no estaba para sus bromas…

…

Todos llegamos al departamento de Carly, como siempre Spencer nos recibió como si fuera nuestra pequeña e hiperactiva mascota; Yo estaba sentada en medio de Gregg y Freddie en el sofá, Carly seguía "despidiéndose de Brad" (se pasaban sus raros ADN´s el uno del otro), Alex estaba discutiendo con Spencer sobre un loco vecino que le gustaba salir a lavar a su gato en la lluvia. Escuche el celular de Alex timbrar -¿Si? ¡Hey! Ah, si, vamos para allá, adiós- fue lo único que escuche, después de colgar el celular se paro en frente de mi

-¿Qué?- levante una ceja

-Hora de irnos- dijo simplemente

-¿A dónde?- pregunte confundida

-Papa preparo la cena- Me jalo hacia la salida -¡Adiós!- la escuche gritar mientras se despedía con la mano, que escandalosa, pero que mas da… habría cena…

**Carly´s PVO**

Una vez me dirigí a mi departamento, vi como mi mejor amiga era sacada de mi departamento por Alex ¿A dónde iban? Al entrar, `vi a Freddie y a Gregg sentados en cada esquina del Sofá mirándose como si quisieran matarse -¿Por qué Sam se fue con Alex?- Pregunte recordando lo anterior

-Joey las llamo para que cenaran con él y sabes que tratándose de comida, Sam jamás dirá que no- sonrió Freddie, era cierto, pero ahora me encontraba sola con un hermano extraño y dos "hombres" que querían matarse

-Creo que lo mejor será irme- se levanto Gregg, no es que me callera mal ni nada por el estilo ¡pero me sentía aliviada de que haya dicho eso!

-Espera…- lo detuvo Freddie una vez que se había levantado del Sofá, Oh, no

-¿Qué sucede?- Gregg miro a Freddie con una ceja alzada, supongo que no se esperaba eso

-Te… ¿Te gustaría ir a licuados locos?- aun cuando sonaba como una invitación amistosa, su expresión decía lo contrario, pero dejando eso del lado… ¡Oh dios! Freddie había invitado al ñoño de Gregg a licuados locos, algo me decía que eso, no era nada bueno...

-Seguro- dijo Gregg serio, si… esto no era ninguna invitación para "dos futuros amigos"

-Nos vemos mañana Carly- Tomó Freddie su chaqueta y salió del departamento junto a Gregg, Oh, no…

**Gregg´s PVO**

Estábamos sentados en una de las mesas de licuados locos, tal como en el camino para llegar aquí, nadie había hablado aun; El me miraba, habíamos pedido un licuado, no pude evitar pedir la **MUNDIALMENTE **famosa "graseada" que Sam me dio a probar la ultima vez que la traje, recuerdo que ella había dicho…

_Es como si probaras una cascada liquida de grasitos, te lo digo Gregg, lo único mejor que esto, es el jamón Boliviano_

Si ella comercializara este producto, yo compraría **TODAS** las existentes, no solo por que ella lo hiciera, también porque me estaba haciendo adicto a ellas -Dime tu pregunta, por alguna razón me invitaste a este lugar y no fue por que seamos buenos amigos- me cruce de brazos una vez que sorbí un poco de mi bebida

-¿Te gusta Sam?- dijo serio, me agradaba la gente que era directa (aunque tal vez en este caso, no fuera tan buena idea)

-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Spencer…- junte mis manos –**NO** solo me gusta- me había cansado de estar diez años tras de Sam sin decir nada, lo único que había hecho por eso, era la típica historia ñoña donde el idiota nerd siempre esta secretamente enamorado de la chica mas hermosa del planeta. Pero esta vez, no pensaba dejarla ir con **NADIE**

-¿Qué quieres decir?- levanto una ceja, vaya ¿yo era el tonto?

-Estoy enamorado de Samantha Puckett- especifique, no quería que hubiera ninguna confusión con eso; Al parecer lo que dije pareció afectarle porque enseguida vi que se tenso, así que el también lo estaba, bueno… tendría una interesante batalla, o tal vez una interesante derrota

-¿Enamorado?- pregunto, su cara mostraba confusión, seriedad y… ganas de matarme

-Si, y no pienso dejarte el camino libre Benson- lo mire de igual manera yo, después de eso sentí un gran ardor en mi labio -¿Por qué fue eso?- pregunte molesto, ese golpe había tenido la dicha de hacerme caer de mi silla, puse la mano en la zona adolorida, pegaba **MUY** fuerte pero los golpes de Sam dolían mas (ya estaba acostumbrado) ¡pero él **NO** era Sam! Solo **ELLA** tenía **ESE** derecho

-No te acerques a Sam o te dejare sin cara- me amenazo, Oh claro, yo le obedecería en todo lo que Benson quisiera (¡nótese el sarcasmo!)

-¿Algo más?- pregunte con Burla

-Vaya, al parecer lo nerd ya se te quito ¿o solo lo usas con Sam?- me dijo con burla, fruncí el ceño, yo NO era ningún farsante, a veces tartamudeaba o me portaba como un idiota, pero era solo por que estaba nervioso, yo siempre soy así

-Al menos no soy tan machista como tu, yo no soy posesivo con Sam mientras fraternizo con otras señoritas- contraataque ¡Jaque!

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia Sulkin! Tú solo aléjate de Sam o realmente te dejare sin cara- me señalo

-Por Sam, no me importaría perderla- respondí mientras me limpiaba la asquerosa sangre, ya me estaba mareando ¡Asco! Detesto la sangre

Cuando Benson se levantó, escuche el rechinido de la silla; Tomo ambos lados de mi camisa mientras me miraba sonriente, eso daba miedo –Tal vez, necesites un poco de convencimiento por mi parte- trague pesado al escuchar el tono sombrío de sus palabras ¿ahora quien me salvaría

**Spencer´s PVO**

Me pase por decima vez en la cocina, estaba preocupado por el pobre de Gregg, era obvio que Freddo lo había llevado a tomar algo solo para sacarle información acerca de su relación con Sam, también era demasiado lógico que conociendo a Gregg, él diría toda la verdad y Freddie lo proseguiría a desfigurar ¡por estar enamorado de ella! De acuerdo, calma…

¡¿Cuál calma? Tome rápidamente mi celular y marque el número que me sabía a la perfección

_-Estoy comiendo- escuche que Sam decía de manera aburrida_

-¡Sammy! Soy yo, Spencer- respondí ansioso

_-¿Qué pasa Spence?- la escuche preguntar_

-Freddie… Gregg… licuados… ¡Calma!- dije entrecortadamente debido a mi poca paciencia

_-¿Qué? No te encendí nada, habla como una persona normal por una vez en tu vida- dijo confundida ¡rayos!_

-¡Freddie invito a Gregg a licuados locos!- explote

_-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué Benson que?- aleje un poco el teléfono (no quería quedar sordo) - ¡Oh por dios! Te… tengo que irme, nos vemos después ¡adiós!- Me colgó de manera rápida, al parecer entendió rápido la seriedad de eso_

-¿Hablaste con Sam?- pregunto Carly a mis espaldas

-Sip, tuve que decirle acerca de la "reunión" de Freddie con Gregg o alguien ira al hospital- recordé lo violento y celoso que era Freddie

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto mi suspicaz hermana, Ups… hable de más -¡Y no intentes mentirme!- me amenazo al sospechar mi plan ¡diablos!

-Bueno… Ya sabes que Freddie es muy celoso y posesivo- vi que asintió y suspire –Pues… imagínate ¡¿Qué hará al saber que el amigo de la infancia de Sam esta enamorado de ella desde hace 10 años?- dije exaltado, Spence… no sirve para tener calma

-¡¿Qué él esta enamorado de Sam?-grito a todo pulmón Carly, al parecer la impaciencia, era hereditaria…

**Freddie´s PVO**

Seguí golpeando al idiota de Sulkin una y otra vez pero… ¡mi furia no cesaba! Y para empeorar esto ¡él no se defendía, solo dejaba que siguiera! -¡Maldición!- grite molesto mientras volvía a lanzarle otro puñetazo en la cara ¿Se creía con derecho para portarse valiente? ¿Acaso pensaba que no lo mataría y por eso me había confeso su enamoramiento por MI Sam? ¡Pues que lastima! Por que no me importaría ir a prisión por asesinato, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevábamos así, o cuanto tiempo tenia que T-Bo y uno que otro tipo había intentado quitarme de encima de el, me estaba cansando y frustrando muy seriamente

-¡Santo cielo!- escuche una muy familiar voz -¡¿Acaso nadie piensa Separarlos?- escuche que Alex preguntaba exaltada

-¡Lo intentamos, pero ese chico a golpeado a los que se han acercado!- dijo alguien, eso era cierto

Sentí un tiron del cuello de mi camisa y cai de espaldas haciendo que me golpeara -¡Gregg!- grito Sam, esto no era nada bueno; Los mire, Sam levantaba a Gregg rápidamente (él aun seguía consiente), antes de pasar junto a mi se detuvo – Esto es algo que realmente no te perdonare Fredward Benson- me quede helado al escuchar eso, la había regado, totalmente…

**Sam´s PVO**

Me senté en el sillón junto a la cama de Gregg, una vez habíamos llegado al edificio Bushwell él se había desmayado, tuve que cargarlo hasta dejarlo en su cama y proseguí a curar las heridas que tenia, aun cuando no sabia la razón por la cual se llevaran TAN mal, escuchar a Spencer decir que Benson lo había invitado SOLO a él me había alertado

No había sido para menos, juraba que Gregg no se podría ni levantar mañana, después de asegurarme que estaba bien dormido Salí del departamento y justo en la puerta, recargada en una pared esperando a que yo saliera se encontraba Alex ¿Ahora que quería? –Hola ¿vas a algún lugar?- me pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-Iré a casa por algo de ropa para quedarme con Gregg- explique sin ánimos

-Veo que lo quieres mucho- eso no era ninguna pregunta, mas bien sonaba como si insinuara algo…

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte desesperada

-Vaya que eres paciente- dijo sarcástica y me cruce de brazos - madamigella Sam ¿Sabes lo que hiciste hace unas horas en licuados locos?- negue sin entender de que demonios estaba hablando –Le diste preferencia a solo un amigo en lugar de al chico que te gusta y lo hiciste en SU CARA, si fuera yo… me sentiría MUY decepcionado de ver a la "supuesta" chica que dice estar enamorada de mi, dándole preferencia a otro- me sonrió, se estaba aprovechando de la situación

-No te le acerques Tribbiani- la señale con el dedo

-A ver si entendí… ¿No quieres que me le acerque a Freddie o a Gregg? Es de muy mal gusto ser envidiosa con dos hombres a la vez porque las personas que hacen eso… siempre se quedan sin ninguno de los dos- ¿Qué?

-Yo…- no sabia que decir, un minuto ¡me estaba confundiendo! Ah no, eso no

-No me importa lo que pienses, aléjate de ellos- la amenace

**Alex´s PVO**

No me importa lo que pienses, aléjate de ellos- cambio rotundamente la conversación ¡casi la atrapaba! Comenzaba a sospechar que a Gregg no solo lo consideraba como un amigo, pero era muy difícil que afirmara algo ¿Qué pasara por su mente? Mmm… la gran detective Alex Tribbiani debía investigar también el tema de Gregg, ahora no solo seria su pequeña batalla por Freddie

-No pienso darme por vencida, no me asustas- le sonreí a Sam, soy una chica mala

-Si no lo haces, tal vez mis amigos señor puño izquierdo y señor puño derecho tengan que convencerte- Ok, ellos si me asustaban y sobre todo, si quisieran "charlar" con mi cara

-Prefiero hablar solamente con Sam Puckett- dije de manera nerviosa, una dama no debía mostrar un rostro lleno de moretones

-Gallina- dijo indiferente y comenzó a caminar lejos de mí

-¡Pero soy una gallina muy sexy!- grite, la escuche bufar -¿Ahora que hare?- me pregunte a mi misma, tenia que ser fuerte, o todo se echaría a perder, lo mas difícil era controlar mi gran adicción por los chicos –Sabia que debí inscribirme a adictas anónimas a los caballeros- dije suspirando y me dirigí hacia mi departamento

**Anya´s PVO**

Toque el timbre del departamento de Freddie, eran las seis de la tarde y por lo tanto su loca madre no estaría en casa, algo me decía que no le agradaba a esa señora, bueno… el sentimiento era mutuo –Ah… hola Anya- saludo Freddie una vez abrió la puerta, se hizo a un lado para que entrara

-Hola Freddie ¿estabas ocupado?- pregunte como una niña "buena"

-No… de hecho, estaba aburrido- lo escuche suspirar mientras se sentaba en el sofá -¿Necesitabas algo?- me pregunto inocentemente

-No, solamente vine porque te extrañaba- me senté junto a el, **MUY** cerca de el y pase mis brazos alrededor de mi cuello, era hora de actuar

-Eres a la única que le importo- dijo molesto, Oh… alguien estaba deprimido, eso era bueno –Gracias- me dio una sonrisa, genial, esto seria muy sencillo

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿hay algo que te molesta?- pregunte gentilmente ¡que actuación, merecía una trofeo!

-Bueno… ¡es Sam!- como siempre la loca agresiva – Siempre esta con ese tipo y… ¡él esta enamorado de ella!- Aja, al parecer había un loco psicópata al que le interesaba Puckett –A mi ya ni siquiera me hace caso, siempre pone en primer lugar a ese torpe- jalo su cabello con frustración

-Bueno… tal vez tu también deberías hacer lo mismo que ella- dije desinteresadamente

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto sin comprender, era un poco lento

- Bueno, si ella ya tiene a alguien… ¿Por que no simplemente te buscas otra novia? Alguien con quien te la pases bien y con quien no tengas problemas- le sonreí falsamente a Freddie, tenia que convencerlo de Salir conmigo, costara lo que costara y ya casi estaba todo hecho

-¿Salir con alguien?- pregunto vagamente y yo asentí - ¿Alguien con quien me la pase bien y no tenga problemas?- volví a asentirle, era solo cuestión de unas pocas palabras mas

-A alguien que le gustes y que no te haga sentir presionado- me acerque mucho más

-Tienes razón- se giro hacia mi, sonreí, esto había sido pan comido. Fui poco a poco acortando más y más la distancia… - Iré enseguida a decirle- se levanto -lo lamento Anya pero ya no puedo seguir hablando contigo, necesito ir a verla- estaba perdida

-¿A quien?- pregunte frustrada y sin comprender lo que ocurría

-A ella, a quien le pediré que salga conmigo- se coloco su chamarra –Lamento ser tan descortés- dijo mientras salíamos de su departamento

-No importa- dije yo en shock ¡¿Qué pasaba?

-Eres una buena amiga- me dio un beso en la mejilla

- Si, claro- dije sin saber que mas decir, se despidió con la mano y lo vi alejarse de mi ¡Se supone que debía preguntarme a MI, no a otra, Rayos!

**Freddie´s PVO**

Después de despedirme de Anya y correr lejos de ella, me detuve en las escaleras –Eso estuvo cerca- me pase una mano por la cara, Sabia claramente que Anya quería algo mas que una simple amistad pero siempre lo ignore; Era una gran chica pero yo simplemente la veía como una amiga, las palabras que cruzamos hace unos momentos aun seguían en mi mente…

_Si ella ya tiene a alguien… ¿Por que no simplemente te buscas otra novia? Alguien con quien te la pases bien y con quien no tengas problemas_

Ella tenia razón, tal vez debía buscarme a alguien mas, tal vez debía dejar de seguir haciendo que la imagen que Sam tenia de mi bajara mas, mis celos, mis tontos impulsos… seguían alejándola más y más de mi ¡eso era lo que quería evitar en primer lugar! –Es ahora o nunca Benson- me dije a mi mismo para darme ánimos

Camine hacia una de las puertas cercanas a mi departamento, toque la puerta un par de veces hasta que escuche un "adelante" –Hola sexy caballero- me dijo Alex sonriendo, tenia una caja en las manos

-¿Estas ocupada?- pregunte nervioso

-Para ti nunca- siguió con su entusiasta cara mientras dejaba la caja en la mesa -¿Pasa algo?- pregunto preocupada

-Yo… quería decirte algo- me hizo una seña para que me sentara en el sofá y obedecí

-Adelante- me invito a proseguir

-Bien… Aunque llevamos un mes de conocernos, tu siempre has estado conmigo- comencé y tome su mano -me has dicho que te gusto…-

-Y lo seguiré diciendo- me interrumpió

-Yo... me preguntaba si...Tu… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunte, el hecho de que ella me hiciera sentir relajado siempre no evitaba los nervios que me hacia sentir preguntar esto

-¡¿Qué?- grito sorprendida –Ah… se… segu… seguro- me sonrió, esto era todo, definitivamente no había vuelta atrás, me acerque a ella lentamente y la bese, ahora Sam... Seria libre

-¿Encontraste el alcoho…?- escuche preguntar a alguien cerca de nosotros y eso hizo que me separara de ella –Lamento interrumpirlos- Dijo Sam, su mirada no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento, nada… -¿El alcohol?- le pregunto a Alex

Ah…- Alex se levanto, tomo la caja de hace unos instantes y de ella saco una botella que le tendió a Sam – ¿Le avisaste a Pam que te quedarías en casa de Gregg?- ¿Qué? Sam se quedaría en casa de ese…

-Si- respondió simplemente –Felicidades, ganaste- le dijo Sam a mi reciente novia ¿? No entendía a que se refería –Mama, es una buena perdedora y por lo tanto no se entrometerá mas- salió del departamento sin siquiera mirarme ¿Ahora que pasaría? ¿Cómo la miraría? Esta no había sido una buena forma de decirle a tu ex novia que tienes una nueva relación, me sentía bastante idiota, algo me decía que este era mi peor error…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ya vamos en el capitulo 17!<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado **

**Freddie date con Alex! D: **

**¿Que les parecio?**

**¿Que pasara por la mente de Sam?**

**¿Por que la loca escritora hace estas preguntas si sabe las respuestas?**

**jejeje I´m joking ;)**

**dejen reviews! XD**

**Ahora un adelanto...**

**Alex´s PVO**

Me sentia muy mal por Sam, se veia deprimida, triste ¡ya ni siquiera insultaba a Freddie!

**Spencer´s PVO**

Abrace a Sam ¿A esto se referia Alex cuando habia dicho que siguiera cuidando de Sam? Yo siempre apoyaria a Sam, no importaba en que fuera

**Brad´s PVO**

-Tengo un plan- sonreí

-¿Cual es?- pregunto Sam mientras junto a Spencer me miraban esperando a que hablara

-Que tu y Spencer... tengan una "relacion"- hice una comillas en la ultima palabra

-¡¿Una relacion?- gritaron al mismo tiempo y yo asenti lentamente

**Freddie´s PVO**

-Tengo boletos para la convencion de Comics ¿Quieres ir?- le pregunte a Alex, esta seria una buena oportunidad para pasarla bien

**Sam´s PVO**

Spencer y Brad me habia obligado a tener una cita con Spencer... en la convencion de Comics ¿Quien tendria una cita ahi?

...

Brad seguia haciendo señas para que besara a Spencer, ¡Dios! tendria que hacerlo... lentamente me fui acercando, como si no quisiera llegar nunca...

_**CAPITULO 17: Comienzos y Relaciones**_


	17. Chapter 17: Comienzos y Relaciones

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, la historia es completamente mia ;)**_

_**Aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo ¡Yeah!**_

_**Trabajo sin descanso, well... no puedo estar sentada tanto tiempo escribiendo (el doctor me lo exigio)**_

_**Pero ya lo tengo listo :D**_

_**¡I Hope you Enjoy!**_

**I Lost My Mind**

**CAPITULO 17: Comienzos y Planes**

**Alex´s PVO**

Tenia que calmarme, calma, calma…. ¡Al diablo con eso! Sam iba a matarme, o peor aun… ¡golpearme en la cara! Nooo…. Amo mi rostro ¡no quiero vivir sin el! Hace unos pocos minutos que Sam nos había visto a mí y a Freddie besándonos, mire a Freddie -¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?- pregunte para calmar la tensión que se había producido

-¿eh? Ah… si- dijo distraído, al parecer le había afectado las miradas de Sam ¡¿Y a quien no? Ella se veía sin nada en la cara, como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo. Nos sentamos en la mesa, mi padre hoy regresaría tarde -¿Cómo… como esta… como esta Gregg?- sonó preocupado, supongo que si le importaba

-Vivo- dije para no hacer que se sintiera culpable

-Dime la verdad- me exigió cansado y yo suspire

-Mal… hace como una hora se despertó pero como se movió demasiado algunas de las heridas que Sam le había curado se abrieron de nuevo, en conclusión… son demasiados golpes y cortadas en la cara y las costillas- fui honesta

-¿Por eso pregunto por alcohol hace rato?- asentí y vi que paso ambas manos por su cara

-No tienes que sentirte mal por golpearlo- le dije yo para animarlo

-No me siento mal por golpearlo ¡se lo merecía!- Wow, cuanta amistad

-¿Por qué se lo merecía?- pregunte desconfiada

-Por… porque es… un nerd- tartamudeo, mmm… algo había ahí, pero era obvio que no le sacaría nada a Freddie

-Entiendo- respondí, tendría que interrogar a alguien después…

**Spencer´s PVO**

Estaba aburrido, Carly había salido con Brad y Sam seguramente debía estar revisando que Freddie y Gregg no se hubieran matado en licuados locos, escuche toques en la puerta ¿Quién seria? Me levante del sofá y al abrirla… -¿Sam?- pregunte, ella tenia la mirada baja y lo que me tenia mas preocupado que verla así, era saber que ELLA había tocado la puerta del departamento cuando normalmente entra sin avisar

-¿Puedo pasar?- levanto su rostro, se veía muy deprimida. Asentí con la cabeza y me hice a un lado

Nos sentamos en el sofá, ya habían pasado varios minutos y ella seguía sin decirme nada, esto era preocupante -¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- me atreví a preguntar ya que la impaciencia era demasiada

-Nop… solo quería pasar a verte- ¿Acaso creía que era tan tonto como para creerme eso? No me contesten. Antes de que preguntara algo sobre lo rara que estaba actuando me abrazo ¿? No entendía nada

-¿Qué sucede?- esto era demasiado preocupante

-Nada… ¿Acaso no puedo abrazar a mi raro trillizo?- me pregunto con gracia, Ah… ya recordaba a que se refería con _trillizo_

- Claro que puedes, este raro trillizo siempre será tuyo-Abrace a Sam ¿A esto se refería Alex cuando había dicho que siguiera cuidando de Sam? Yo siempre apoyaría a Sam, no importaba en que fuera, pero el problema aquí era… ¿Quién era el culpable de esta depresión? -¿Problemas con Freddie?- pregunte de manera suspicaz

-No lo menciones- la escuche decir, así que si eran problemas con él

La aleje un poco para mirarla a la cara –Sammy… sabes que puedes confiar en mi- la anime para que hablara

La escuche suspirar ¡yeah! Spencer gano –Fui a buscar a casa de Alex un poco de alcohol para curar a Gregg- me explico, pero esperen…

-¿Freddie golpeo a Gregg?- eso era mas bien una afirmación, la vi asentir, pobre de Gregg

-Y cuando estábamos buscando el alcohol, alguien llamo a la puerta y ella fue abrir- Ok eso lo estaba entendiendo –Como vi que no regresaba salía a ver y…- se detuvo y levante una ceja al ver eso

-Y…- la invite a proseguir de manera ansiosa

Volvió a esconder su rostro en mi pecho –Freddie y Alex se estaban besando- a pesar de que lo dijo aun contra mi, pude escucharla claramente ¿Alex y Freddie?

-Ah… Lo siento, pero, desahógate Sammy- dije sin saber que mas decir y la rodee con mis brazos, ella comenzó a llorar (daba gracias a que Carly llegaba hasta tarde, por que esto iría para largo)

**Gregg´s PVO**

Ya había dejado de dormir, la cara me ardía, Benson golpeaba **MUY** fuerte, se preguntaran ¿Por qué no te defendiste? La respuesta es muy simple, Yo jamás golpearía a ninguna amigo de Sam, no quería verla preocupada o confundida acerca de a quien de los dos apoyar –Demonios…- susurre adolorido, me estaba levantando, odiaba estar tanto tiempo acostado sin hacer nada

Camine hacia la cocina y escuche un pequeño sollozo cerca… Era de Sam - ¿Qué te ocurre pretty and cuteness Mum?- pregunte de manera suave y con cuidado de no lastimarme más me fui acercando a ella

-¿Gregg?- se giro a verme -¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar recostado- se limpio algunas lagrimas

-Eso no importa- dije molesto -¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lloras?- me acerque a ella aun irritado

-Deja de moverte- me ordeno mientras me ayudaba a regresar a la cama pasando mi brazo por detrás de sus hombros, si no me sintiera tan ma, habría desobedecido

Sam me había obligado a regresar a mi cara y ahora me estaba curando, pasaba el pequeño pedazo de algodón con alcohol por algunas partes de mi cara, dolía y mucho -¿Me quieres?- pregunte y ella se alejo un poco –No me critiques, solo contéstame- le pedí

-Si, no tienes idea cuando- esas palabras y la seriedad con la que las había dicho tuvieron el efecto de poner a correr como loco a mi corazón ¡dame un respiro corazón, soy un hombre convaleciente!

-¿Confías en mí?- seguí interrogando

-Si Gregg, confió en ti- la vi rodar los ojos, supongo que ya se había cansado de tantas interrogaciones de mi parte

-¿Tuviste algo que ver con Benson?- que fuera un torpe nerd no quería decir que no me haya fijado en las miradas para nada de amigos que ellos dos se daban

Mi pregunta pareció tomarla desprevenida por que enseguida se alejo aun desconcertada –Es mi ex, hace no mucho tiempo que terminamos- me explico después de unos minutos de silencio, eso explicaba el porque me había golpeado como si no hubiera mañana

Antes de que siguiera untando el doloroso liquido en mi cara tire de ella, haciendo que quedara muy cerca de mi, entre mis brazos ¿Podría quedarme así toda la vida? ¡Concéntrate Sulkin! Deja las hormonas del lado –Mum, eres la persona más importante en mi vida, mi familia, nunca quiero verte triste…Se supone que tu debes cuidar de mi, yo soy el torpe e inestable nerdo y tu la linda Mum que siempre es mi salvadora- trate de sonar divertido, apoye mi mejilla en su hombro y la escuche reír un poco

-Lo que tu tienes de Nerd, yo lo tengo de amante de las reglas- dijo con ironía. No pude evitar reír un poco, solo ella seria capaz de mentir en ese tipo de cosas para hacerme sentir bien porque nadie más creería esas palabras. Ahora que sabia que Benson había tenido algo que ver con mi Mum, estaría mas alerta, pero por sobre todas las cosas, haría hasta lo imposible por ver siempre esa hermosa sonrisa que me iluminaba mi vida…

**Alex´s PVO**

Toda esta semana había sido un asco, todos estábamos deprimidas con el comportamiento de mi rubia hermanastra. Me sentía muy mal por Sam, se veía deprimida, triste ¡ya ni siquiera insultaba a Freddie! Lo único que hacia era charlar y charlar con Gregg y Spencer ¿Y yo? A mi solo me prestaba atención cuando Freddie no estaba cerca, estábamos en casa de Carly, nadie hablaba, no había ni un solo ruido más que el del televisor que mirábamos -¿Quieres ir a licuados locos?- me pregunto Freddie ¡Gracias a dios! No quería quedarme más tiempo ahí

-Seguro- le sonreí y ambos nos levantamos del sofá –Nos vemos mañana- me despedí de todos

-Hasta mañana- escuche a Gregg y a Brad, Sam solo hizo un pequeño sonido de irritación, al parecer había decidido darse por vencida respecto a Freddie

-¡Adiós!- escuche gritar a Carly desde la cocina, preparaba su "Limonada especial" Nunca debías beber de ella, sabia horrible, eso lo había aprendido hace como una semana después de que ella me ofreciera un poco, temblé de solo recordar el empalagoso sabor

-¿Pasa algo?- escuche a Freddie, supongo que había visto mi pequeño temblor

-No…. solo recordaba algo- le sonreí y el pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta ya que me había regresado la sonrisa

**Brad´s PVO**

-Iré por mi chaqueta- escuche decir a Carly mientras subía escaleras arriba, como siempre, iríamos a una cita

-¿Aun deprimidos por el feliz noviazgo?- les pregunte a Sam y Spencer una vez que Gregg se había levantado para ir al baño, refiriéndome a la relación de Alex y Freddie

-Si valoras tu vida Brad, jamás volverás a preguntar eso- me amenazo Sam de manera seria y yo comencé a reír

-¿Acaso nos odias? ¿Por qué te burlas de nosotros?- pregunto ofendido Spencer, a el no le afectaba en nada ese noviazgo, pero era obvio que no le gustaba ver a Sam de esa manera

-Bueno… yo se como podrían vengarse de Freddie- dije de manera casual

-¿Por qué crees que quisiera "vengarme del idiota de Benson?- dijo con molestia Sam

-Porque te molesta el hecho de que tenga tan rápido una relación- respondí Satisfecho

-Touche… ¿Qué propones?- alzo una ceja

-Tengo un plan- sonreí de manera confiada (aunque tal vez quisieran golpearme cuando lo escucharan)

-¿Cual es?- pregunto Sam mientras junto a Spencer me miraban esperando a que hablara

-Que tu y Spencer... tengan una "relación"- hice una comillas en la ultima palabra

-¡¿Una relación?- gritaron al mismo tiempo y yo asentí lentamente -¡¿estas demente?- siguieron gritándome

-NOOO… - dije un poco molesto ¡eran un buen plan!

-Spencer es como mi hermano ¡no se puede salir con un hermano!- me dijo de manera frustrada Sam

-Por eso es una "relación- volví a hacer unas comillas con los dedos –Es falso, solo para que Freddie escarmiente- explique de mejor manera

Comenzaron a meditarlo y yo sonreí, esto seria divertido… Después de un tiempo ambos se giraron a verme –De acuerdo- los escuche decir al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué propones para iniciar el plan?- pregunto ahora Spencer con interés

-Mmm…- aun no pensaba eso… ¡aja! Ya sabia que –Una cita- seguí sonriendo

-¿Una cita?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-¡Dejen de hacer eso!- me queje irritado

-Lo sentimos- de nuevo al mismo tiempo, los mire mal y Sam al ver eso golpeo a Spencer en la nuca

-¿Mejor?- yo asentí y escuche a Spencer quejarse adolorido, pobre; Ahora solo había que pensar en donde seria la gran y maravillo cita de Sam y Spencer…

**Freddie´s PVO**

Salí con una sonrisa del club de Arco, tenia dos boletos para la convención de Comics de mañana, esto era lo que necesitaba para relajarme un poco, toda la semana había sido tensa –Hola Sexy- me saludo con una sonrisa Alex

-¿Qué tal?- sonreí de igual manera yo

-¿A que se debe el bien humor?- la vi arquear una ceja y me reí un poco

-Tengo boletos para la convención de Comics ¿Quieres ir?- le pregunte a Alex, esta seria una buena oportunidad para pasarla bien, después de todo… ella y yo no nos portábamos como unos verdaderos novios, tal vez una salida juntos era una buena idea para remediar eso

-Seguro ¿Qué día?- me siguió sonriendo

-Mañana, pasare por ti a las cuatro- le dije

-Me parece bien- dijo animada, eso era lo que mas me gustaba de ella, era muy alegre… aunque, extrañaba la manera en la que cierta rubia me hubiera respondido…

_Bien, pero necesitaras entretenerme con comida…tienes suerte de que este tan ciega por ti_

-¡¿Cuándo paso esto?- escuche la histérica voz de Carly que se acercaba

-Cálmate Carls, solo es una cita, no nos estamos casando, desde ayer me estas gritando por esto- le respondió Sam con voz cansada ¿Matrimonio? ¡¿Cita? ¡¿Con Quien?

-¡¿Cómo me dices que me calme, estas saliendo con Spencer?- ¿Qué, Que?

-Vamos ¿no es tan malo?- dijo de manera divertida Sam, yo camine hacia ellas sin importarme que me dijeran por escuchar su conversación

-¿No es tan malo? ¡Se llevan casi por el doble de edad! Aunque no digo que la edad sea importante… después de todo para el amor no hay edades y…- Carly siguió murmurando bastantes cosas que me tenían sin cuidado _"amor"_ el solo escuchar esa palabra me provoco… nauseas

-¿Acaso no te gusta la idea de ser mi _linda cuñada_?- pregunto Sam ofendida, Iuk! Eso había sonado horrible

-Me gusta ser tu linda cuñada- le respondió Carly de manera pensativa, a mi **NO** me agradaba nada que Sam tuviera un lazo familiar con Carly de ese tipo

-¿Qué quieres metiche?- me pregunte Sam disgustada, no me había dado cuenta que ya estaba junto a ellas

-¿Estas saliendo con Spencer?- pregunte sin poder evitarlo, tenia muchas esperanzas que dijera que no

-Generalmente te diría un **NO TE IMPORTA**, pero como estoy de buen humor… te responderé- asentí distraídamente ´-Pues… sip, estoy saliendo con él- Oh dios, eso era algo que **NO **quería oír, debí haberme quedado con la duda

-Ya veo…- dije en voz baja, mi cerebro comenzó a dejar de funcionar al escuchar su afirmación, definitivamente todo lo mío con Sam había terminado…

**Sam´s PVO**

-¡Si!- grito Spencer feliz, acabábamos de entrar a esta tonta cosa y ya me estaba aburriendo, solamente a los ñoños se les ocurriría venir aquí

-Mas les vale que haiga algo con que entretenernos o pagaran las consecuencias- los amenace y Carly asintió apoyándome. Spencer y Brad me había obligado a tener una cita con Spencer... en la convención de Comics ¿Quien tendría una cita ahí? Gracias a dios, no había sido la única que fue arrastrada hasta el gran mundo de "nerdilandia"

-Por primera vez apoyo a Sam ¿No se como nos pudieron convencer de venir?- dijo Carly ofendida

-Bueno… yo si se como te convencieron- me burle

-¡Sam!- me regaño Carly avergonzada, yo me reí un poco, Brad la había convencido de venir con su cara de "niño tierno" ¿Quién caía con esa cara? Olvídenlo, hasta yo caía con esa cara, Siempre que Gregg la hacia, yo también terminaba cediendo a sus exigencias, como Carly con Brad (somos débiles)

-¡Entremos!- animo Spencer mientras saltaba como niño pequeño y me cargaba como si fuera un saco, A mama le gustaba que la cargaran, tenia flojera de caminar

**...**

Carly no dejaba de decir lo tiernos que nos veíamos Spencer y yo juntos, al parecer lo de "cuñada" se le había subido a la cabeza ¿Por qué no simplemente podía gustarme Spencer? Tal vez de esa manera podía estar tranquila, pero para mi desgracia yo solo veía a Spencer como mi "trilliza" perdida –Ow… ya todos somos Familia- puso una brazo en la mesa para recargar su mejilla y suspiro de manera soñadora, tome un poco de mi graseada, estábamos comiendo (lo único bueno de este lugar era la cafetería)

-¿Carly, Sam?- alce mi cara al escuchar mi nombre

-Fredalupe, no me extraña verte en este lugar- dije disgustaba, Alex venia con el, que horror

-Nosotras vinimos a una cita doble- le explico Carly animada

-¿Cita doble?- pregunto Alex

-Sip, yo con Brad y Sam con Spencer- siguió diciendo Carly

-¿Sam con Spencer?- al parecer no se esperaba que mi mejor amiga dijera eso

-¡Si! Y se ven muy tiernos…- nos miro de manera cursi, Spencer y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reír, éramos grandes actores, si señor…

-Ugh…- escuche decir a Fredalupe, al parecer alguien se encontraba disgustado

-¿Y Gregg?- pregunto Alex, yo entrecerré los ojos ¿Qué tanto se traía con **MI** nerd?

-Aun no se encuentra bien, por eso le dije que se quedara en casa- la mire aun desconfiada

-Pobre torpe…- dijo Freddie con falsa preocupación

-No te metas con él Benson- lo amenace, aun seguía muy molesta de la golpiza que le había dado a Gregg

-Si Freddo, ya deja en paz a Gregg- me apoyo Spencer con seriedad

-¡Bueno ya! Vinimos a divertirnos, no a discutir, así que ¿Por qué no se sientan y nos acompañan?- nos tranquilizo Carly, como siempre, era nuestra médium por nuestras peleas

-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?- pregunto Alex, algo tenia entre manos

-tres días- respondió con tranquilidad Spence

-y… ¿se han besado?- pregunto con picardía ¡¿Qué?

-Ah… bueno… esperamos… tu sabes… el… momento indicado- tartamudeo ahora mi "novio"

-¡Claro que no! nadie que llevaba tres días de noviazgo tarda tanto sin besarse ¡Háganlo!- nos ordeno Carly, Oh no…

Mire al creador de esto para pedir ayuda pero el me miraba como diciendo _"Bésalo",_ yo me negaba sin que se notara tanto, pero Brad seguía haciendo señas para que besara a Spencer, ¡Dios! tendría que hacerlo... –Bien…- dije en voz baja, pero al parecer Carly escucho ya que dio un pequeño gritito de alegría. Lentamente me fui acercando, como si no quisiera llegar nunca...

**Gregg´s PVO**

Sonreía mientras recorría la inmensa convención, aun cuando Sam me había ordenado quedarme en casa, vine de manera infraganti – Amo las convenciones- susurre soñadoramente

Alguien llamo mi atención o más bien algo, Sam, **MI** Sam estaba a punto de **BESAR** a Spencer, eso sonaba demasiado descabellado, pero era cierto, sus rostros estaban MUY cerca… -¡No puedo!- se levanto ella ¡Si, esa era la Sam que conocía! Aquella que no besaba chicos. Me puse detrás de ella para escuchar mejor -¡Me siento incestuosa!- No sabia que era eso, lo buscaría en un diccionario

-¡Yo también!- grito Spencer

No me di cuenta cuando se volteo y gracias a eso ella cayó sobre mi y ambos quedamos en el suelo, sus suaves labios sobre los míos, abrí los ojos por la sorpresa ¡Ahora podía morir feliz! Toda la gente comenzó a juntarse alrededor de nosotros, escuche el Flash de una cámara, pero ahora eso me tenía sin cuidado –Hola- la salude una vez ella se separo un poco, aun sobre mi

-Hey- me respondió, no podía saber que pasaba por su mente en este instante, quería saberlo, saber que pensaría acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir -¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- golpeo mi nuca con la mano

-¡Auch!- me queje, Sam…. La vieja Sam -¡Quería ver los comics!- me seguí quejando como niño pequeño, ella se puso de pie y yo hice lo mismo

-¡Sam!- escuche que la llamaba Carly detrás de nosotros

-Hora de huir- Sentí un tirón de mi mano después de que Sam había dicho eso, corrimos muy lejos, Carly seguía tras nosotros, al parecer se veía molesta -¡Mueve esas piernas!- me siguió gritando Sam, ahora yo jalaba de ella, corría muy rápido, una idea brillante vino a mi mente, ya sabia como evitar que nos siguieran…

-Estoy cansado- me deje caer en la pared, había encontrado un cuarto de limpieza donde podíamos ocultarnos de la histeria de Carly –Creo que ya podemos salir- dije después de unos minutos, seguramente Carly ya se habría ido

Sam también se pudo de pie y tomo la perilla para abrir la puerta–Oh no… ¡Esta cerrada, es tu culpa!- grito molesta

-¡¿Qué?- me asuste y ahora yo intente abrirla, nada… oh dios, eso no era bueno, estaba encerrado con Sam, lo cual seria bueno… ¡Si hace como diez minutos no nos hubiéramos besado! ¿Ahora como la vería a la cara?

* * *

><p><strong>Y así termina otro capitulo más D:<strong>

**¿Les gustó?**

**¿Quieren patearme?**

**¡Dejen Reviews! xD**

**Aqui un pequeñisimo avance, por que no se que mas pondre en el capitulo...**

**Sam´s PVO**

-Me gustas, siempre me has gustado- eschar esas palabras salir de la boca de Gregg, hicieron a mi corazón comenzar a latir como loco ¡No podia creer lo que escuchaba!

-Dame una oportunida, se que solo soy un idiota nerd que nadie jamas quisiera tener como novio... pero te juro que siempre, siempre etare contigo- tomo mi mano, tal vez era hora de dejar de pensar en Benson...

_**CAPITULO 18: Novios**_


	18. Chapter 18: Novios

_**¡And Another Chapter more!**_

_**¡Estoy muy feliz! :D No solo por que los adoro a todos ustedes sino tambien por que ¡Hoy nacio my linda sobrina!**_

_**Asi que este capitulo va dedicado a ella y ¡a ustedes! ;)**_

_**Gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido esta loca historia (¡Xie Xie Ni)**_

_**Contestare sus reviews, ya hace bastante tiempo que no lo hago (no se con exactitud cuanto, por que tengo algunas lagunas mentales xD)**_

_**jennmcfan: Si, ya era hora de que Freddie sufra un poco, la pobre Sam ha tenido que aguantar mucho a Freddie (¡duro contra el!)**_

_**Leslie Princess Seddie: Y por que usted lo pidio ¡te dejo los pensamientos de Freddie! Me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado mi capitulo :D Tambien muestra un poco de la infancia de Gregg con Sam (¡Ups! hable de mas :P)**_

_**Princess By Poetry: ¡I´m sorry! pero creo que si Sam hubiera besado a Spencer y solamente lo ve como hermano hubiera sido muy... raro D: Pero habra mas Spam ¡I promise!**_

_**Mary-Alice-Snape: ¡Si! Todos odiamos a Anya, el comportamiento de Alex sera explicado, tal vez no en este capitulo, pero sera explicado y les divertira saber lo que pasa con ella ¡Habra mas Spam! (de hecho en este hay un poco :D) **_

_**revencita: ¡No me mates! I promise que tambien pondre Seddie, pero primero haremos sufrir un poco a Freddie ¡espera el seddie!**_

_**Alabdiel: Espero que te agrade los problemas psicologicos de Sam con Gregg y Freddie ;) Si, los adolecentes siempre somos asi de desconfiados D:**_

_**lizbeth: Gracias por seguir mi historia, me hace muy feliz que les guste y como todos los capitulos, espero que te guste este tambien ;)**_

_**Now... Ladys and Gentlemen... ¡Reading!**_

**ILost My Mind**

**CAPITULO 18: Novios**

**Freddie´s PVO**

Sam había huido… ¡con el idiota de Gregg! ¿De donde había salido? ¿No se suponía que estaría en su casa? Pero dejando eso del lado, Sam se había negado a besar a Spencer ¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que le gustaba?

**FlashBack…**

-¿Sam con Spencer- pregunto Alex, yo también me había sorprendido al escuchar eso la primera vez, pero aun recordaba que Sam tenia un "pequeño" enamoramiento por Spencer

-¡Si! Y se ven muy tiernos…- Dijo de manera cursi Carly, comenzaba a enfermarme

-Ugh…- me queje disgustado sin poder evitarlo, el solo verlos me provocaba unas inmensas ganas de vomitar

-¿Y Gregg?- pregunto Alex, era cierto… ¿acaso el nerd ya sabia de la relación de Sam con Spencer? Porque no creía que le hiciera ninguna gracia (como a mi)

-Aun no se encuentra bien, por eso le dije que se quedara en casa- ¡Ja! El nerdo se había quedado **SOLO** en su departamento

-Pobre torpe…- me burle

-No te metas con él Benson- me dijo Sam ¡¿Por qué siempre lo defendía?

-Si Freddo, ya deja en paz a Gregg- ¡Genial! Ahora también se le unía Spencer ¿Acaso nadie me apoyaba a mi?

-¡Bueno ya! Vinimos a divertirnos, no a discutir, así que ¿Por qué no se sientan y nos acompañan?- Bueno, eso no era exactamente un apoyo, mas bien sonaba como un _"ya cállense todos"_

-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?- pregunto Alex, agradecía que lo hiciera, yo quería saber sobre eso

-tres días- dijo Spencer

-y… ¿se han besado?- ¿Besado? ¡Besado! No, dime que no…

-Ah… bueno… esperamos… tu sabes… el… momento indicado- tartamudeo Spencer, parecía nervioso

-¡Claro que no! nadie que llevaba tres días de noviazgo tarda tanto sin besarse ¡Háganlo!- tenia **TANTAS** ganas de matar a Carly por poner eso ¿Acaso no era mi amiga?

Sam parecía no querer hacerlo (o eso yo pensaba que eran esos movimientos de Cabeza) –Bien…- dijo en voz baja, no… ¡No lo hagas! Escuche a Carly chillar de alegría, ella me odiaba….

Sam se iba acercando cada vez más a Spencer, lentamente, me torturaba ¡Por el amor a dios, que alguien los detenga! Si no tendría que matar a Spencer -¡No puedo!- se levanto ella ¡Gracias Dios! -¡Me siento incestuosa!- ¿Ince…que?

-¡Yo también!- grito Spencer, no entendía nada… ¡Pero que diablos! ¡No se habían besado!

Sam se volteo, supongo que quería huir, pero al hacerlo callo de la plataforma en la que estaba nuestra mesa y calló… sobre alguien, los dos tirados en el piso. Me levante para ver si se encontraba bien, Y si que estaba bien… **DEMACIADO** bien.

Había caído sobre Sulkin, no sabia que hacia ahí, pero eso ahora no importaba ya que Sam estaba sobre el ¡Besándose! El tonto ñoño parecía estar desconcertado pero feliz (recordatorio para Freddie Benson: Matar a Sulkin por besar a Sam) Toda la gente se junto alrededor de ellos, escuche una cámara al lado y voltee mi rostro –No tomes fotos- mire mal a Spencer y el guardo la estúpida cámara

-Quería un recuerdo bonito…- susurro mientras bajaba la cara apenado ¡ese NO era un recuerdo bonito!

–Hola- escuche decir al elocuente Sulkin

-Hey- respondió Sam -¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- le reclamo ella mientras golpeaba su nuca, no pude evitar sonreír al ver eso, ese SI era un bonito recuerdo digno de fotografía

-¡Auch!- se queje, pero sonriendo como idiota-¡Quería ver los comics!- siguió quejándose pero ahora de una manera demasiado infantil

-¡Sam!- escuche a Carly, al parecer estaba **MUY** molesta, y después de que Sam saliera huyendo de la **MANO** con el idiota de Sulkin, Carly comenzó a perseguirlos

**Fin del FlashBack…**

Bueno, no importaba, eso estaba bien, por que si realmente se hubieran besado… Spencer hubiera dejado de ser mi amigo –Ya sabia que no salían enserio- escuche la confiada voz de Alex

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte sin entender

-Ellos solo fingían, son como hermanos- Oh… eso explicaba todo

-Hermanos…- susurre, aguarden… Sam no había besado a Spencer ¡Pero si había besado a Sulkin! Oh… ese ñoño pagaría haberla besado…

-¡Dios, esos dos corren muy rápido!- dijo Frustrada Carly mientras se acercaba a nosotros –No entiendo nada, Sam salía con Spencer pero se negó a besarlo y luego se besa con Gregg ¡No entiendo nada!- se sentó derrotada, yo estaba igual de confundido ¡somos adolecentes, no nos pueden exigir comprender!

-Es fácil… Sam y Spencer fingían salir pero al nosotros querer hacer que se besaran todo se vino abajo y quiso salir huyendo, pero callo accidentalmente sobre Gregg haciendo que se besaran. Sabia que tú la interrogarías y por eso salió huyendo- Wow, Alex seria una excelente detective

-Hey- dijo Spencer llegando con nosotros, se veía incomodo

-¡Me mentiste!- comenzó a golpearlo Carly, pobre…

-¡Esto es… maltrato… a… menores!- dijo con dificultad Spencer debido a los golpes que estaba recibiendo

-¡Es lo menos que te mereces!- le reprocho Carly

-¡Wah…!- lloriqueo Spencer y se pudo detrás de Brad

-Cuanta valentía tienes Spencer- dijo sarcástica Alex y el la miro mal

-Tranquilícense todos, lo que tenemos que hacer… es encontrar a Sam y a Gregg- asentimos, eso era lo primordial, aunque aun no entendía la razón del porque Sam y Spencer habían fingido tener una relación ¿Qué querían probar con eso? ¿Era algún ridículo plan, pero para que?...

**Sam´s PVO **

Después de tratar como veinte minutos nos habíamos cansado, ahora el silencio reinaba el lugar, nadie de los dos se atrevía a hablar, esto era demasiado incomodo, aun sentía mi estúpido y traidor corazón latir como loco ¡¿No se suponía que estaba enamorada del idiota de Freddie? Que inconsciente corazón tengo -¿Qué haces en la convención?- golpee su hombro, ese era un buen tema con el que podía quitar la incomodidad y olvidar estos tontos sentimientos de habían aparecido hacía media hora

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- Esa pregunta me tomo desprevenida

-Jamás olvidare ese día- sonreí y mi mente comenzó a traer esos recuerdos a mi…

**FlashBack…**

Que aburrido era la hora del almuerzo, lo único bueno era… la comida; Me senté en la banca que estaba en el jardín, no quería estar en la cafetería con toda esa humanidad junta, alguien llamo mi atención, un niño… no comía, solo veía con mucha atención una caja, un pequeño hoyo se formaba en cada una de sus mejillas, inconscientemente sonreí, se veía demasiado interesante lo que había dentro (aunque desde donde yo estaba no se alcanzaba a ver que era) -¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Un ñoño y su ñoño animal- escuche a un tonto que se veía era de uno o dos grados mas que yo, tomo la caja, la cerro y comenzó a agitarla -¡no le hagas eso!- se quejo el dueño de la caja

-Oh… ¿tu también quieres sufrir?- el torpe cavernícola lo tomo de su ropa interior comenzó a jalar hacia afuera ¡Uh! Eso debía doler

-¡Hey! Déjalo en paz, torpe- deje mi pollo aun lado y me acerque a ellos

-Niña ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar con tus muñecas?-eso había dolido ¡odio las muñecas!

-¿Por qué no te vas al diablo?- conteste con tono meloso

-Supongo que hare la excepción de golpear solo a chicos- se giro hacia mi

-Supongo que yo también hare la excepción de golpear solo a chico- me burle y vi que frunció el ceño, esto seria MUY fácil…

Después de que el torpe saliera corriendo y llorando como una niña tras haberlo golpeado un poco, me gire hacia el ñoño que ahora murmuraba cosas sin sentido como _"gracias a dios que no murió"_ o _"le hare una estatua de conmemoración a esa chica_" -¡Oye! ¿Estas bien?- pregunte indiferente

-Ah… s…si, yo… gra…gracia…gracias- que torpe, tartamudeaba demasiado

-¿Acaso no sabes hablar de otra manera que no sea por pausas? ¡Torpe! Si no hablas bien, tendré que acomodarte ese disco rayado que tienes de un golpe- dije molesta

-¡Lo siento!- dijo cubriendo la caja ¿Acaso creía que le haría algo a la caja? Obviamente no, golpee su cabeza y lo escuche quejarse -¿Por qué me golpeas?- se sobo la nuca

-Soy Sam- le tendí la mano sin responder a su estúpida pregunta

-¿Ah? Oh… Gregg Sulkin- hizo una reverencia ¿Qué le pasaba a este chico? Volví a golpearlo

-¿Ahora por que el golpe?- se quejo sin quitar la mano de su cabeza

-¿Por qué haces reverencias? A un amigo no se le trata de esa manera torpe- dije molesta, bueno yo no trataba bien ni a un adulto, como a Ted (el director)

-¿Ami… amigos?- pregunto mientras me miraba a los ojos, se veía ¿Esperanzado?

-Si, aunque no quieras**, TU**- lo señale –Serás **MI** amigo- me señale ahora yo

-Si quiero- sonrió, una sonrisa tonta para mi parecer, pero esos estúpidos hoyuelos hacían verlo…tierno

-¿Qué llevas en esa caja?- pregunte cambiando de tema

-Hace rato lo encontré y no quise dejarlo solo, es muy pequeño- me explico y abrió la caja era… un gato, pequeño, no tanto, se veía que podía comer por si mismo

-Torpe Gato- lo señale aburrida

-¡No es torpe! Esta solo, pero no creo que mi padre me deje quedármelo- bajo la cara, Hay no… soy débil… Muy débil…

-Yo puedo tenerlo en mi casa- dije cansada, estúpida cara, fui débil ante esa cara de niño triste

-¡Genial! Podemos cuidarlo y yo iré a tu casa y ¡Si!- comenzó a saltar feliz, este chico era extraño, tal vez no seria tan malo ser la amiga de un ñoño…

**Fin del FlashBack…**

-¿Aun lo conservas? Me refiero a espumita- lo escuche decir

-Sip, esa una albóndiga, no se quiere ni levantar de mi cama-a mi mente vino mi regordete gato, si no hubiera sido por Gregg, no me le habría acercado nunca en mi vida a un ser vivo

-Me alegra oír eso, no he ido a tu casa ¿Cómo esta Pam?- pregunto

-Viva, no ha ido a prisión y… sale con Joey, el padre de Alex- dije restándole importancia a la vida de mi madre

-Si, Carly menciono eso alguna vez- me explico –Sam… hay algo importante que necesito decirte- gire mi rostro al escuchar ese tono serio nada típico en el

-¿Qué pasa?- comencé a preocuparme ¿Qué tal si me decía que regresaba a Inglaterra? No, no lo permitiría, así tuviera que atarlo en mi cama y dejar a espumita como guardia de seguridad para que no escapara

-Me gustas, siempre me has gustado- escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Gregg, hicieron a mi corazón comenzar a latir como loco ¡No podía creer lo que escuchaba!

-¿Qué?- mi cerebro aun no procesaba bien la información, quería estar segura de que había escuchado bien

-Me gustas- volvió a repetir, Oh dios…

-Ah… no se que decirte- dije sinceramente

-Sam… se que estas enamorada de Benson, se que por eso lloraste el día que me golpeo- Alguien había abierto la boca y yo pensaba cerrársela de un golpe –Nadie me dijo nada, solo… no hay que ser demasiado despistado para darse cuenta- se encogió de hombros, si sabia eso ¿Por qué me lo decía entonces? –Lo que yo quisiera es que me des una oportunidad- dijo, dios… ese chico leia la mente

-Gregg… no puedo hacer eso, eres muy importante para mi y no quiero perderte- le explique, si formábamos un noviazgo y no funcionaba, nada volvería a ser lo mismo

-¡No me perderás, ni yo a ti! Dame una oportunidad, se que solo soy un idiota nerd que nadie jamás quisiera tener como novio... –Eso no era cierto -pero te juro que siempre, siempre estaré contigo- tomo mi mano

-Gregg…- trate de que recapacitara

-Entiendo… solo me vez como un amigo- bajo la mirada

-¡No es cierto nunca te he visto así!- Ok, había hablado de mas, tape mi boca al darme cuenta de eso

-¿Nunca me has visto como un amigo! Pero tu dijiste cuando nos conocimos que querías ser mi amiga- me señalo, su cara mostraba confusión -¿No me consideras ni un amigo? ¿Entonces como? ¿Un ñoño compañero? ¿Alguien que da lastima? ¿Sientes lastima por mi? ¿Qué sientes por mi entonces?- Parecía estar dolido

-¡Me gustas!- y volví a soltar la lengua ¡diablos!

-¿Te gusto?- pregunto sorprendido -¿Me tomas el pelo?- entrecerró los ojos

Al diablo con todo esto.. –No… siempre me has gustado, desde que te conocí- le respondí sin mirarlo a la cara, era vergonzoso exponerse, y este torpe era muy valiente al confesármelo tan abiertamente

-¿Entonces…me darlas una oportunidad?- puso su carita inocente, Oh…

...-Bien…-Tal vez era hora de dejar de pensar en Benson y que mejor persona que Gregg

-Entonces… ¿Me concederías la dicha de ser tu novio Mum?- pregunto, vaya tonto

-obviamente si estoy saliendo contigo eso significa que ahora eres mi novio ¿O acaso quieres ser la novia?- me burle de el

-Supongo que no… tus pantalones son muy ajustados como para que yo los usara- Si que era un tonto

-Bien… Lo único que nos falta pensar es ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?- señale la estúpida puerta

-Ah mmm… ¿Y si intentamos derribar la puerta?- sugirió, excelente idea

-Vaya… por algo tú eres el nerd y yo la chica fuerte pero sexy- lo escuche reír, bien era hora de salir y enfrentar a mi loca e histeria amiga…

**Carly´s PVO**

Estábamos cansados habíamos buscado a Sam y Gregg ¡por más de dos horas! Y nada… tal vez ya se habían ido de la convención –Me duelen mis piecitos- se quejo Spencer mientras bebía un poco de su soda

-Todos estamos cansados- dijo Freddie mientras dejaba caer su rostro en la mesa ¿Dónde estarán Sam y Gregg?

-¡Por fin los encontramos!- escuche una voz y alce mi cara, era Gregg, venia con Sam… en su espalda ¿Por qué?

-¡¿Dónde han estado? Estuvimos buscándolos por horas!- explote, no soy una chica paciente ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo sentimos, nos quedamos atrapados en un cuarto de limpieza- dijo Gregg apenado mientras dejaba con mucho cuidado a Sam en una de las sillas

-¿Qué te ocurre?- interrogue a Sam

-Rompió la puerta con el pie y ahora no se puede levantar- me explico Gregg, pero eso sonaba mas como un reproche hacia Sam, solo a ella se le ocurriría romper una puerta –De hecho, solo veníamos para que Sam hablara contigo y después de eso la llevare a un medico- Oh… supongo que venia a hablar de su "noviazgo" con Spencer

-Pero no quiero ir a un doctor, me aburro- se quejo mi amiga

-No importa, iras al medico te guste o no - dijo Gregg imponente, Wow… nunca lo había escuchado hablar así

-Ya que…- dijo Sam disgustada ¿Había cedido? ¡Sam jamás cedía ante nada! Y ni siquiera había mostrado reacia hacia lo que Gregg había dicho, este era un día **MUY** loco -¿No vas a interrogarme Carls?-escuche decir a Sam, como siempre aburrida

-Ya sabes cual es mi pregunta- me cruce de brazos

La escuche suspirar –Lamento haberte dicho que Salía con Spencer- giro su rostro hacia mi hermano quien solo miraba su bebida –quería… hacer un experimento - ¿? ¿Qué había dicho? –No me mires con esa cara. Quería saber si Spence y yo… haríamos… tu sabes… una buena pareja- Oh… ya estaba entendiendo, tal vez mi pobre amiga se sentía tan sola que había decidido intentar salir con alguien mas

-Pero… ¿Por qué me mentiste a mi?- aun no entendía eso

-Si todo el mundo lo creía… seria mejor ¿No crees?- Eso tenia sentido –Entonces… ¿Estamos bien?- me pregunto dudosa

-Estamos bien- le sonreír, jamás me podía molestar con Sam por mucho tiempo

-Mum… Hora de irnos- ¿Mum? Ahora que lo pensaba Gregg siempre decía esa palabra ¿Por qué seria?

-Si, si, si…. Has algo útil- le dijo y extendió sus brazos mientras Gregg la ayudaba a subir de nuevo a su espalda –Nos vemos al rato Shay, así que compra tocino, hasta mañana extraños- se de pidió ella, bueno al parecer llegaría a mi departamento después, la mire alejarse, golpeaba al pobre de Gregg una que otra vez y el solamente sonreía, eran demaciado extraños esos dos, demasiado contradictorios el uno del otro ¿Cómo podían ser amigos?

**Spencer´s PVO**

Carly y yo ya estábamos en casa, yo preparando el tocino de Sam y ella viendo la televisión. Aun no podía creer que Sam haya podido mentirle tan bien a Carly, Alex y Freddie acerca de la razón de mi "noviazgo" con ella; La puerta del departamento se abrió, era Sam -¡Sammy!- grite feliz y corrí a abrazarla como siempre, pero al ver en la forma que estaba, decidí controlar mis impulsos abrazables

-¿Por qué estas así?- señale las muletas que llevaba

-El estúpido doctor dijo que tendría que usarlas tres semanas- estaba disgustada supongo

-¿y Gregg?- pregunte al no verlo, no me parecía lógico que él la haya dejado sola

-Hablo su padre, así que me acompaño hasta la puerta y fue a hablar con el- por la cara que puso, era obvio que no le agradaba, lo mejor seria dejar ese tema del lado –Hey Carls- saludo a mi pequeña hermana y se dirigió a sentar junto a ella

-Hola Sam, Spencer preparo tu tocino favorito- la escuche decir

-¡¿Boliviano?- pregunte entusiasma y yo asentí –A mama le gusta, le diré a Gregg que consiga de este tocino- comento vagamente

-Hey ¿Acaso ya no quieres que yo te lo prepare?- dramatice un poco

-Amo como preparas el tocino, pero ahora debo pasar un poco mas de tiempo con Gregg- ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Carly igual de confundida que yo

La escuchamos suspirar, dejo su tocino en la mesa –Yo… estoy saliendo con Gregg- Carly y yo comenzamos a reírnos a Carcajadas al escuchar tal broma

-¿En serio?- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos al ver que Sam seguía seria

-Tan cierto como que he ido a prisión tres veces- entonces si era cierto

-Pero…. ¿Desde cuando?- apenas hace unas horas yo había sido su "novio" y ahora resulta que ella salía con Gregg –¡¿Acaso me engañabas con Gregg mientras salías conmigo?- grite exaltado, bien… tal vez estaba exagerando

-¡No es cierto, siempre te fui fiel!- me respondió

-Si claro- dije sarcástico

-¡Hey, no puedes probar lo contrario!-se cruzo de brazos

-Claro que pue….-

-¡Ya cállense los dos!- después de el grito irritado de Carly, Sam y yo guardamos silencio, no era sano para nuestra salud interrumpir a Carly cuando estaba así de alterada –Bien… ahora dime ¿Cómo esta eso de que sales con Gregg? ¿Desde cuando?- la interrogo Carly, yo me quede callado, quería escuchar sus respuestas

-Desde que nos quedamos atrapados en el cuarto de limpieza en la estúpida convención- No tenía mucho tiempo y técnicamente no me había "engañado" –El… me dijo que le gustaba…. Y que aunque sabia que yo y Freddie…. Lo que sea, el quería que le diera una oportunidad- ese chico si que era rápido y directo para decir las cosas

-Pero Sam, no puedes salir con alguien por que simplemente él te lo pide- dijo Carly

-No salgo con el por eso- Sam parecía haberse ofendido con el comentario –Yo… desde que conocí a Gregg… Me gusta- Oh… ¿Qué, que? Eso era algo que no esperaba

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Y Freddie?- pregunte yo–pensé que tú estabas… enamorada de Freddie- eso era lo que no entendía

-Y lo estoy- seguía sin comprender y por lo que pude ver Carly estaba igual que yo –pero también me gusta Gregg- definitivamente, los adolecentes de hoy en día… eran extraños

-Quieres decir… que… ¿estas enamorada de Freddie… pero también te gusta Gregg?- dije dudoso y la vi asentir, no sabia ni que decir por eso

-Definitivamente estoy loca- se cubrió su rostro

-¡No lo estas! Quiero decir, tal vez solo… necesitas algo que te haga reaccionar- dijo Carly, Wow… que sabiduría ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí?

-¿Cómo un golpe con un bat de beisbol en la cabeza?- Aun cuando la pregunta de Sam daba miedo, el tono de voz era demasiado inocente

-¡No!- dije yo aterrado ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? De acuerdo, eso era algo que **JAMAS** quería saber

-Entonces no entiendo- pudo una mano sobre su mejilla –Pero aun así, Gregg es mi novio y no hay nada mas que hablar- su tono de voz no dejaba mostrar ningún _"pero"_ que nosotros tuviéramos

-¿Eres novia de Sulkin?- en días y conversaciones como estas, deseaba que Freddie hubiera primero tocado la puerta antes de entrar

-No es de tu incumbencia Benson- ver a Sam así, daba miedo….

-Necesitamos hablar- dijo Freddo, esto se estaba poniendo muy feo

-Ah… creo que nosotros nos vamos ¡Spencer!- me hizo señas, a regañadientes me levante del sofá y subí escaleras arriba con Carly

**Freddie´s PVO**

Una vez subieron Carly y Spencer, Sam intento huir pero yo me puse frente a la puerta para impedir que saliera –Aun cuando me golpearas hasta dejarme en coma, no me moveré de aquí hasta que hablemos- dije decidido

-¿Qué quieres?- se cruzo de brazos

-Dime la verdad… ¿Estas saliendo con Sulkin?- por favor que diga que no, por favor que diga que no…

-Si, desde hace unas horas- ¡Oh dios! ¿Acaso me odias?

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Pensé que estabas enamorada de mi?- mi tranquilidad se había ido al diablo

-¿Y que con eso? Si no mal recuerdo a ti te importo un pepino eso ¡y terminaste conmigo! Sin estar satisfecho con eso, ahora eres novio de mi hermanastra ¡Yo tengo derecho a hacer ahora con mi vida lo que se me de la gana!- comenzó a exaltarse ella también

-Pensé que las mujeres eran mas fieles con sus enamoramientos- dije disgustado

-Me tiene sin cuidado la moral de las demás mujeres ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué te esperaría toda mi vida, que me volvería monja y te haría un altar para esperarte? Leer con tu madre tantas novelas te ha atrofiado el cerebro- me señalo – ¡Ya me harte de tus niñerías Benson! Como lo dije antes, puedes hacer con tu vida lo que se te de la gana, a mi ya no me interesa- me hizo a un lado, no tenia ni fuerzas ni siquiera para ir tras de ella

-Pero a mi si me interesa tu vida- susurre, esto realmente era el final, Sam se había cansado de mi y ahora estaba con ese nerd…

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, esto se pone cada vez mas tenso entre Sam y Freddie<strong>

**¡Amo sus Reviews!**

**Cada vez que los leo me pongo Feliz y rio un rato :D**

**¡Gracias por escribirme sus opiniones!**

**De nuevo, el avance el corto D: Aun no se me ocurre que escribir**

**Asi que comenten y opinen sobre:**

_**¿que quieren ver en el siguiente Capitulo?**_

**¡Avance!**

**Gregg´s PVO**

Llegue hacia la recamara de Carly, Spencer me dejo entrar, iba a invitar a Sam a cenar... su platillo favorito... ¡Tocino! Tome la perilla y antes de girar de ella... -¡Por dios Sam, Gregg es el mas grande de los ñoños! La unica razon por la sales con el, es porque sabes que me cae mal- esa era la molesta voz de Freddie

-¿Y?- esa voz era de... Sam -¿Y que si es un ñoño? Y Si, Benson, salgo con el solamente por que te cae mal, es mas... pienso que nadie en su vida lo va a querer y la unica razon por la que salgo con él es para darte celos- ya habia escuchado suficiente, sin esperar nada mas abrí la puerta

-Espero tan siquiera que el utilizarme... no haya sido en vano... y que Benson este celoso- dije entrecortadamente, estaba comenzando a llorar ¡Diablos! No queria que me viera asi, salí corriendo del departamento, podia jurar que Sam me llamaba (si claro, seguramente era mi traidora mente que imaginaba cosas)

**Carly´s PVO**

-Buen dia señoritas- dijo un chico, un MUY sexy chico, suspire sin poder evitarlo

-¡Carly!- me reclamo Brad, Ups... habia olvidado que tenia novio...

****Freddie´s PVO****

Gire mi cara para ver a Sam, pense que tal vez enloqueceria al ver a Sulkin de esa manera tan... anti-él, pero no... ella simplemente estaba seria, es más, podia jurar que ni siquiera le sorprendia

_**CAPITULO 19: ¿Eso Es Un Nerd?**_


	19. Chapter 19: ¿Eso es un Nerd?

**¡Hello Everybody!**

**I´m so happy!**

**Ya vamos en el capitulo 19!**

**Como tengo tiempo y tome una lata de Redbull ¡Contestare sus reviews!**

**Leslie Princess Seddie: jejeje tengo dilemas para dejarlos angustiados a ustedes en la espera de los capitulos. Las ocurrencias de Spencer me salen de manera natural... ¿acaso sere tan rara como el? o.O jajaja Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia :D**

**jennmcfan: jajaja si! ya era hora del cambio al pobre Gregg que Todos siempre insultan. Todavia haremos sufrir un poco mas a Freddie y a Alex ¡god! de nuevo dije un adelanto T.T bueno, ya te di una pista del siguiente episodio :P**

**revencita: Si... los ex casi siempre resultan ser unos idiotas jajaja pero Freddie ya comenzara a reaccionar, lo prometo! xD**

**Mary-Alice-Snape: Yo adoro cada uno de ellos: el Spam, el "Segg", el seddie, el Cam ¡todos! y por eso escribo de todo un poco :D tome un poco de tus ideas para este capitulo, espero que sean de tu agrado ;)**

**Alabdiel: En estos capitulos se explicara la razon del porque Alex y Freddie son tan... frios el uno con el otro, y como resuelven eso :D Si... tambien Sam es culpable de los problemas con Freddie ¡todos los adolecentes somos extraños! xD pero ya resolveran sus problemas :D**

**jhon: I hope you enjoy the Gregg´s change! :)**

**lizbeth: El Spam seguira! Amo escribir las locuras de Spencer, pero en algunos capitulos no pongo demaciado ya que como subo los capitulos casi diario, mi cerebro se pone en huelga :P ¡Tambian habra Seddie! solo... esperen un poco ;)**

**chico cj seddie: Uh... comprendo tus problemas D: ya me ha pasado, pero espero puedas disfrutar de esta histpria en algun momento :)**

**¡Now... Reading!**

**ILost My Mind**

**CAPITULO 19: ¿Eso Es Un Nerd?**

**Alex´s PVO**

Me deje caer en el sofá de mi departamento cansada, me sentía frustrada, molesta y con ganas de matarme ¿Por qué? Bueno… eso es porque ¡Ya no me puedo acercar a los hombres! ¿La razón? Tengo novio... y jamás me atrevería a serle infiel por que ante todo ¡soy una dama! Yo protejo a los caballeros ¡no los lleno de cuernos! Bien, tal vez debía tranquilizarme…. Puse cuidadosamente el pañuelo con hielo en mi mejilla…. Calma, calma…. ¡Al diablo con eso! Siento demasiada ansiedad ¡Quiero salir con sexys chicos! –Odio mi vida- susurre molesta, desde hace dos meses que Sam y Gregg habían comenzado a salir y ahora todos mis planes se habían venido abajo

-¡Hey! ¿Qué ocurre?- papa se sentó junto a mi

-El noviazgo destruye mi vida- comencé a lloriquear -¡¿Sabes lo que es estar rodeado del sexo opuesto y no poder invitarlos a salir?- grite histérica, ahora comprendía un poco el comportamiento de Carly cuando se exaltaba

-Si….- lo escuche suspirar, Oh… había olvidado que el seguía saliendo con Pam

-Lo siento- dije apenada

-No te preocupes… salir con solo una persona no es malo, solo necesitas buscar a alguien con quien siempre te la pases increíble- se encogió de hombros ¡Si! El tenía razón, no tenía por que amargarme la vida simplemente por salir con uno solo, Freddie era alguien increíble, y con respecto a lo "segundo" pues… Aun tenía mucho tiempo ¿No?

-¡Tienes razón!- me levante con mi animo rejuvenecido, pero mi mejilla comenzó a dolerme de nuevo y me volví a sentar adolorida ¡tonto moretón!

-¿Novia celosa?- sip, hace unas dos horas una chica que dijo que yo había salido con su novio me había dado un limpio y fuerte puñetazo en mi pobre y sexy rostro, aun cuando tenia mucho tiempo que había salido con su novio, a ella no se le olvido… y como ante todo Soy una dama… tuve que confrontar la situación y dejar que ella diera precio ante mi atrocidad, en momentos como estos… quisiera salir huyendo

-¡Ya no se conforman solamente con golpearme con la mano extendida!- grite molesta mientras volvía a colocar el pañuelo de vuelta a mi mejilla ¡Auch! me dolía demasiado

**Spencer´s PVO**

Carly, Sam y yo estábamos sentado en el sofá viendo celebridades bajo el agua –Vaya tonta- dijo divertida Sam

-¡Sam! ¡La pobre Jeannette McCurry se esta ahogando ¿y tu la insultas?- le reprocho Carly

-Si no se quisiera ahogar no habría ido a intentar morir ¿no crees?- era un buen punto ¿Por qué las celebridades irían a ese show si quisieran estar a salvo?

-¿Y donde esta el esposo de la señora Sulkin?- me burle refiriéndome a Gregg, sentí un golpe en mi cara y algo viscoso en algunas partes de ella

-¡Sam, no arrojes pedazos de grasitos!- la regaño Carly ¿Era un grasito? Al quitarlo de mi nariz y parte de mi mejilla me di cuenta de que Si era un cacho de grasito, bueno… ahora tenia algo para no morir de hambre -¡Spencer, no te lo comas!- me ordeno Carly ya que un pedazo iba a la mitad de mi boca

-¿Qué? Que me haya caído en el rostro o que tenga probablemente ADN de Sam no significa que no lo puedo comer- me indigne yo mientras terminaba la distancia que aun quedaba entre el grasito y mi boca

-No se por que sigo quedándome a ver televisión con ustedes si son tan extraños- dijo Carly

-¡Por que nos amas!- gritamos Sam y yo con obviedad

-Comienzo a dudar de eso- dijo Carly y se levanto del Sofá – Sam ¿Podrías ayudarme? Hay unas cajas en mi habitación y….-

-Eres débil- termino la Frase Sam mientras se levantaba del sofá también

-Pero... ¿Por qué le pediste ayuda a Sam? Pude haberlo hecho yo- me señale sin comprender, ambas comenzaron a reír ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Si claro…. Mi abuela tiene mas fuerza que tu- se burlo Sam ¡Hey!

Yo bufe –yo **TENGO** músculos- moví mis brazos y comencé a hacer posees para que mi musculatura se viera mas, esas insensibles adolecentes siguieron burlándose -¿Dónde están las cajas?- pregunte decidido, les haría que se disculparan por ser tan malas

**Sam´s PVO**

Carly y yo seguíamos riéndonos de lo flácido que era Spencer, ni una pobre caja había podido levantar y ahora estaba en la cocina llorando como una niña ya que le dolían los brazos, me recosté en la cama de Carly, yo tuve que mover las cajas ¡solo eran fotografías viejas de Carly, Fredraro y mías! –Hola chicas- saludo Freddie -¿De que se ríen?- levanto una ceja

-Fredalupe- dije yo y seguí riendo

-Hola Freddie… es que…. Spencer… esta flacidito- siguió riendo Carly

-No entiendo- dijo con cara confundida

-El torpe no pudo levantar unas cajas con fotos- le reste importancia y respire profundamente para tranquilizarme

-¡Si! Ahora que lo pienso ¿De que eran las fotografías?- pregunto Carly mientras se acercaba a las cajas que yo había dejado cerca de su acua-mesa -¡Somos nosotros!- me emociono ella

-Éramos nosotros- la corrigió Freddo ¿Éramos? Ah… si, ya ninguno lucia igual… Carly ya se vestía como si fuera mas madura y se fijaba mucho mas en los chicos, Fredraro ya no tenia nada de ñoño (mas que sus comics) y yo…. Ahora, me importaba lo que vestía y ya no era tan agresiva

-Tu sigues siendo un torpe ñoño- lo moleste, desde bastante tiempo que ya no nos portábamos como amigos, tal vez esta era la oportunidad para volver a empezar a serlo

-Cuida tu boca Puckett, por que esos son tus requisitos para tener novio- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-¿A que te refieres Benson?- pregunte entrecerrando los ojos

-Sip, si no mal recuerdo para que **TÚ** te fijes en alguno, tiene que ser un completo **NERD**- ¡Eso NO era cierto! Había salido con chicos que no tenia nada de nerd, como Johan y Pete y… Shane ¡no, el si era un nerd! Y… ¡demonios! Pero no habían sido todos, los únicos nerds con los que había salido eran él, Shane y ahora Gregg (pero Gregg NO era un ñoño)

-¡Claro que no! he salido con Johan, Pete y Gregg ¡ellos no son nerds!- ¡Jaque!

-Gregg si lo es- rodo los ojos

-¡No es cierto! Gregg no tiene **NADA** de nerd- lo defendí, pero al parecer eso lo molesto más ya que jalo de su cabello, algún día se iba a quedar calvo si seguía haciendo eso

-¡Por dios Sam, Gregg es el mas grande de los ñoños! La única razón por la sales con el, es porque sabes que me cae mal- Vaya que este torpe tenia demasiado ego

-¿Y?- contraataque -¿Y que si es un ñoño? Y Si, Benson, salgo con el solamente por que te cae mal, es mas... pienso que nadie en su vida lo va a querer y la única razón por la que salgo con él es para darte celos-le seguí la corriente de manera sarcástica

La puerta se abrió y voltee a ver quien era-Espero tan siquiera que el utilizarme... no haya sido en vano... y que Benson este celoso-Oh dios… Gregg

**Gregg´s PVO**

-¡Hey Spence!- lo salude Feliz

-¡Gregg!- corrió a abrazarme, había descubierto que ese era el pasatiempo de Spencer, al menos con Sam y conmigo -¿Buscas a tu señora Sulkin?- así se refería el a Sam, me gustaba que dijera eso, pero mi linda novia no pensaba lo mismo ya que siempre que él y yo le decíamos así terminábamos… en el piso o en el agua de algún lugar

-Sip, vengo a invitarla a una cita- sonreí como idiota, todos los días venia a buscarla a una cita, y todos los días estaba aquí con Carly así que ni Spencer ni Carly se sorprendían de verme aquí

-¡Ugh! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienen que pelar?- grito molesta Carly mientras bajaba las escaleras –Ah, hola Gregg, Sam esta en mi habitación- me saludo mientras caminaba hacía la cocina, Ok…

-Hola Carly y gracias- dije mientras caminaba escaleras arriba en busca de mi rubia novia

Llegue hacia la recamara de Carly, Spencer me dejo entrar, iba a invitar a Sam a cenar... su platillo favorito... ¡Tocino! Tome la perilla y antes de girar de ella... -¡Por dios Sam, Gregg es el mas grande de los ñoños! La única razón por la sales con el, es porque sabes que me cae mal- esa era la molesta voz de Freddie

-¿Y?- esa voz era de... Sam -¿Y que si es un ñoño? Y Si, Benson, salgo con el solamente por que te cae mal, es mas... pienso que nadie en su vida lo va a querer y la única razón por la que salgo con él es para darte celos- ya había escuchado suficiente, sin esperar nada mas abrí la puerta

-Espero tan siquiera que el utilizarme... no haya sido en vano... y que Benson este celoso- dije entrecortadamente, estaba comenzando a llorar ¡Diablos! No quería que me viera así, salí corriendo del departamento, podía jurar que Sam me llamaba (si claro, seguramente era mi traidora mente que imaginaba cosas)

-Tonto, tonto, tonto- me reprimí mientras salía del edificio y limpiaba mis lágrimas ¿Por qué siempre tenia que ser un niño llorón? Si no fuera así tal vez Sam realmente se hubiera fijado en mi, si no fuera un ñoño….

**Sam´s PVO**

-¡Gregg!- seguí gritando mientras pasaba por las calles del parque de Seattle, lo había visto correr hacia esta dirección pero después de estas tres horas de búsqueda… me estaba dando por vencida -¡Maldición!- seguí corriendo, Aguarden… ¡su departamento! Tendría que volver alguna vez, además, yo tenia llaves de ahí.

De nuevo corrí de regreso al edificio Bushwell, cuando lo atrapara lo golpearía no solo por no haberme dejado explicarle sino también por hacerme correr tanto. Pero antes de eso le pediría perdón mil veces, yo también había tenido la culpa, no debí haberle seguido la corriente a Benson, aun recuerdo la cara que había puesto Gregg al entrar a la habitación de Carly; Sus ojos repletos de lagrimas, esa mirada triste y… ¡AHG! Desde que lo conocí siempre había sido un niño llorón pero yo era quien lo calmaba ¡no quien lo hacia llorar! –Por Fin…- susurre cansada y me dispuse a abrir la puerta

-Tardaste mucho…- escuche una voz a mis espaldas y voltee sorprendida

-Fredalupe, me asustaste ¿Qué haces aquí?- puse una mano en mi pecho

-Vine a hablar contigo- ¡Ugh! Pensé que me diría algo de Gregg, me gire a abrir la puerta -¡Deja de ignorarme!- se quejo una vez que abrí la puerta y entre

-Si no es nada relacionado con Gregg no me importa- iba a cerrar la puerta pero el me detuvo ¿Acaso creía que tenia mas fuerza que yo? –Tendrás que aplastar mi brazo por que no pienso soltar la puerta- Demonios, era **MUY **persuasivo, solté la puerta –No molestes, estoy esperando a que Gregg llegue- me dirigí a la cocina para beber una graseada, Gregg siempre tenia, cuando le pregunte el porque el solo contesto

_¡Déjame, es mi vicio! Algún día seré dueño de la compañía de grasitos, yo seré "el señor graseada" y tu "la señora grasitos"_

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por el?- lo escuche decir sacándome de mis pensamientos acerca del señor graseada y se sentó en el sofá cruzado de brazos

-Porque es él- respondí simplemente mientras me sentaba junto a Freddo

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?- pregunto molesto

Rodé los ojos –Veras… la razón por la que siempre he estado con el todos estos años además de que es alguien muy importante en mi vida, es por que él…. Él no sabe hacer casi nada-explique, dejando del lado que estuviera molesto conmigo, si él estaba solo… simplemente era un _"poco"_ inútil

-Es un inútil- afirmo Freddie y yo murmure un _"un poco" _–Lamento… haber dicho… lo que dije de él hace un rato- lo escuche y gire mi rostro para verlo –Yo… estaba molesto… ya casi no hablamos y… tu pasas mucho tiempo con todos menos conmigo… me sentía.. Como si tú me hubieras hecho a un lado, como si ya no te importara- Oh… yo no sabia eso

-Lo siento..- me disculpe –Es solo que… no sabia como comportarme contigo después de lo que paso entre nosotros y cada vez que yo quería regresar a como estábamos antes, tu sacabas tus estúpidos celos y… me frustraba mas, me confundía yo… pensaba ¿Si solo quiere que seamos amigos por que me hace esto?- la única manera de estar bien con Freddo era siendo sinceros -¿Enemiamigos?- le extendí la mano

El pareció dudarlo un poco –Enemiamigos- estrecho mi mano y sonrió levemente

**Carly´s PVO**

-¿Has visto a Sam? Ayer no se quedo a dormir en mi casa- le pregunte a Freddie una vez llegue a su casillero, ella siempre se quedaba conmigo, bueno… excepto cuando Joey la llamaba a media noche diciendo que Huggsy (su pingüino de peluche que usa para dormir) se extraviaba y tenia que ayudarle a buscarlo

-Bueno, hable un rato con ella ayer después de que estuvo esperando a Sulkin en su departamento pero, ella me hecho de ahí diciendo que ya era tarde y que mi madre probablemente llamaría a la armada si no me encontraba en casa- Si, ahora recordaba que Gregg se había molestado con Sam y había huido lejos de ella

-Hola chicos- dijo Brad sonriendo al igual que Alex y venian con…

-¡¿Por dios que te paso?- pregunte al ver a mi amiga casi muriendo del cansancio, con su mochila arrastrando y al parecer se había puesto lo primero que encontró en su closet

-Hey…- saludo sin ganas

-¡Vamos Sam, anímate!- la alentó Alex, pero Sam solo hizo un _"Wii"_ sin nada de energía y puso su frente en la puerta de su casillero

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunte preocupada, no era normal verla así, Sam era floja pero una floja llena de vida

-Al parecer aun no encuentra a Gregg y eso la tiene deprimida- me explico Brad, Oh…

Un bullicio comenzó a hacerse, pudimos ver a una gran bola de alumnos rodear a alguien, con curiosidad moví mi cabeza para ver mejor pero no fue necesario ya que la persona que estaba dentro comenzó a hacer a un lado a los demás chicos que lo acosaban y…

-Oh por dios…- susurre sin poder creer lo que veía

-Buen día señoritas- dijo un chico, un **MUY** sexy chico, mas bien el **MUY SEXY** chico que estaba dentro de la multitud de hace unos momentos, suspire sin poder evitarlo. Tenía el cabello corto, levantado como si fuera un chico rebelde de color marrón, una camisa blanca de manga larga, chaleco negro, unos jeans oscuros y zapatos negros, además de que usaba unos lentes de sol y su sonrisa…

-Hola- dije con suavidad y sonreí soñadoramente

-¡Carly!- me reclamo Brad, Ups... había olvidado que tenía novio...

-¿Qué? Que te tenga a ti, no significa que este ciega- me defendí una vez que el chico Adonis se fue hacia otro lado pretendiendo estar ofendida, Ahora que había conocido al chico mas atractivo del mundo podía morir feliz…

-Benson- lo saludo el chico sin nombre (aun) de manera seria ¿Conocía a Freddie? Freddie solo lo miro sin entender nada, al parecer él no lo conocía… -Hola Rubia- ahora saludo a Sam ¿También conocía a Sam? ¡¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-Sulkin- respondió ella indiferente, esperen… ¡¿Sulkin?

-¡¿Gregg?- preguntamos Brad, Freddie y yo sorprendidos al mismo tiempo

-Sip ¿Qué? ¿Les sorprende verme así?- dio una pequeña pero **MUY** idiotizarte vuelta que atrajo las miradas y flashes de otras chicas de alrededor

-De hecho si- dijo Brad con honestidad, que novio tan insensible tenia...

-¿Tu no piensas decir nada? ¿Acaso me veo tan sexy que te deje sin palabras?- levanto una ceja y se cruzo de brazos mirando a Sam de manera divertida ¡Oh por dios! ¿Dónde había quedado el ñoño Gregg?

-Eres un idiota con demasiado ego- dije de manera aburrida Sam y comenzó a caminar dejando a Gregg y a todos muy sorprendidos, jamás habíamos visto a Sam hablarle así a Gregg, tal vez a Freddie… ¡pero no a Gregg!

**Freddie´s PVO**

Las clases siguieron "casi" como normalmente lo hacen, y digo casi por que las chicas no dejaban de rodear a Sulkin –Muchas gracias señorita- escuche que Sulkin le decía a una chica. Gire mi cara para ver a Sam, pensé que tal vez enloquecería al ver a Sulkin de esa manera tan... anti-él, pero no... Ella simplemente estaba seria, es más, podía jurar que ni siquiera le sorprendía, jugaba con algún pequeño juego en su perapod, no hablaba ni molestaba a nadie, pensé que quería hablar con Sulkin ¿Entonces por que lo ignoraba ahora que se veía… más normal? El timbre sonó, anunciando la hora del almuerzo –Fredraro ¿te quedaras ahí como idiota o que?- me hablo Sam disgustada haciéndome despertar de mi ensoñación

-Ah… no, vamos- tome mi mochila y me dispuse a salir, Gregg me miraba con el ceño fruncido, al parecer no le gustaba que Sam ahora prefiriera estar conmigo que con él ¡Ja! Con lo que me importaba lo que pensara, le sonreí lleno de felicidad, vaya tonto, no sabia porque Sam estaba disgustada pero ¡no me importaba si eso la alejaba de Sulkin!

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- me interrogo Alex sonriendo, vaya hace días que no la veía sonreír

-Hoy es un buen día- explique animado y comencé a comer mi sándwich

-Señora Sulkin, la he estado buscando- se sentó junto a ella el ex nerd -¿Qué te parece si te concedo el honor de acompañarme a cenar?- Oh ¡pero como se atrevía a hablarle a Sam así?

-Por mi puedes meterte tu honor tu cena y estos estúpidos lentes por donde el sol no llegue- le quito los lentes y los aplasto, Uh… al parecer ese tonto si que era un idiota

Él en lugar de molestarse sonrió mas ¿Qué le pasaba? –Pasare por ti a las siete- le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se levanto de la mesa ¡Ah! iba a matarlo, aun cuando llevaban dos meses de novios ¡jamás los había visto hacer eso frente a mi! Sam se levanto también,, hizo que volteara a verla, lo tomo de la camisa y lo arrojo al suelo ¡Auch! Eso si que dolía, yo ya lo había comprobado y efectivamente lo escuche quejarse y retorcerse del dolor

-Eso es para que no intentes hacer eso de nuevo mientras seas un idiota- Ah… no había entendido lo que quiso decir y al parecer Sulkin tampoco por que le dio una mirada confundida –No te quiero volver a ver así- le dijo disgustada y comenzó a caminar fuera de la cafetería

-Pensé que esto era lo que querías…- escuche susurrar a Sulkin ¿A que se refería? ¡Concéntrate Freddie! Me reclame a mi mismo, ahora lo que tenia que hacer era ir tras de Sam

-¡Espera!- la llame y corrí a alcanzarla pero fue demasiado tarde ella ya se había ido y no sabia donde. Bien, suspire para tranquilizarme, si no podía hablar con Sam, tenia que hablar con… Sulkin…

-Necesito hablar contigo- lo jale de la camisa y lo aleje un par de mesas, donde no había nadie que nos escuchara

-¿Qué quieres Benson?- se cruzo de brazos, pero algo llamó mi atención

-¿Estas llorando?- pregunte sorprendido al ver algunas pequeñas lágrimas que se le acumulaban en los ojos

-¿Qué? ¡No!- con la mano comenzó a limpiarlas rápidamente, levante una ceja sin creerle nada y el rio de manera histeria –Bien… si estoy llorando, Sam siempre me ha dicho que soy un mocoso muy chillón- trato de sonar divertido – Pero bueno… ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto ya un poco más calmado, comenzaba a sentir un poco de pena por Sulkin, realmente se veía que haría cualquier cosa por Sam

-Vengo a explicarte la conversación que escuchaste entre Sam y yo- dije serio

-¿Por qué? Tu me odias ¿Vienes a lavarme el cerebro?- entrecerró los ojos y yo rodé los míos

-Es cierto que me caes mal- dije honestamente – Pero… aun cuando a ti tenga ganas de estrangularte… No quiero ver a Sam deprimida- me encogí de hombros

-¿Deprimida? ¿Por qué?- vaya que era un idiota

-Si tú desapareces ¿crees que a ella le va a dar igual? ¿Crees que no le importas? Y peor aun ¡¿Acaso no conoces a Sam lo suficiente como para confiar en ella y dejar explicarte las cosas primero?- Bien me había pasado, porque aparte de exaltarme y gritar eso ultimo, le acababa de dar otro puñetazo ¡A el siempre tenia ganas de golpearlo!

-¡Auch!- se quejo al tocarse el lado izquierdo de la quijada, tenia un pequeño moretón –Tú… - me apunto ¿Acaso pensaba regresarme el golpe? –Gracias…- me sonrió levemente, definitivamente era un idiota

-Nah… solamente lo hago por Sam, aun me caes mal… y siempre será así- sonreí yo también –Mejor vete de a buscar a Sam antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir- dije disgustado y él sin esperar mas salió corriendo

**Gregg´s PVO**

Me había salido incluso de la escuela para buscar a Sam pero… nada, ella no estaba –Vamos Gregg ¡Piensa! Si fueras Sam… ¿A dónde irías?- Veamos… por lo que Benson me había dicho, Sam estaba deprimida ¿A dónde iría ella así?

_¡A mama le gusta este parque! Porque los helados de ahí me ponen de buen humor_

¡Claro! El parque central de Seattle, Sam amaba ese parque… bueno, mas bien al heladero de ahí ¿Todavía estará ahí después de tantos años? Eso esperaba yo, porque si él estaba ahí, Sam también lo estaría

Corrí lo mas que pude para llegar a ese parque y cuando por fin llegue… ¡Hay esta Sam! Lamiendo un helado de vainilla y mirando distraídamente a algunos niños que jugaban ahí.

Dios… ahora no sabia ni como acercarme a ella, seguramente querría golpearme, aunque regularme lo disfrutaba (comenzaba a pensar que era masoquista) hoy Sam estaba **FURIOSA** conmigo –piensa, piensa, piensa ¡piensa!- comencé a darme pequeños golpes en la cabeza hasta que... -¡Auch!- ese ultimo golpe me había dolido en serio pero… ¡Ahora ya tenia una idea!

_-¿Diga?- escuche responder al hombre que esperaba del otro lado del teléfono_

-¡Hey! Soy yo, Gregg, necesito que me ayudes en algo ¿podrás hacerlo ahora?- pregunte esperanzado

_-¡Claro! ¿En que te ayudo?- ¡Genial! Todo estaba muy bien planeado. Ahora si Mum, te mostraría cuanto me importaba que fuera mi "señora grasitos"_

**Sam´s PVO**

Veía de manera divertida a esos tontos mocos que jugaban a ser marinos, por lo que había visto su "mar" era la caja de arena que estaba ¿Cómo podían tener tanta imaginación? Bueno, dejando eso a un lado… mire mi reloj ¡Eran las cinco de la tarde! ¿Dos horas había visto a esos extraños mocosos? Lo mejor era irme ya a mi casa, hoy no iría a casa de Carly, no quería ver a Gregg, cada vez que lo veía actuando de esa manera me daban ganas de golpearlo, pero no golpearlo como siempre lo hago (solo de broma) sino ahora lo golpeaba por que me fastidiaba ver lo vanidoso que se había vuelto –My lady Puckett…- escuche susurrar a alguien y brinque por el susto

Al ver de quien se trataba vi a… -¿Gregg? ¿Qué haces aquí?- me cruce de brazos

-Sígueme- cubrió mis ojos con una banda y me levanto como si fuera un costal

-¡Esto no es seguir!- dije molesta pero el me ignoro, no veía nada pero sentía bastante movimiento así que suponía que él estaba corriendo conmigo –Si te atreves a tirarme te romperé todos los huesos- lo amenace

-Simplemente admite que me amas- dijo en un tono meloso ¡Odiaba que se portara así! ¿Dónde estaba el viejo Gregg que yo conocía?

Después de unos diez minutos, Gregg se detuvo así que supuse, ya habías llegado lentamente descubrió mis ojos y… Oh por dios… -¿Qué es esto?- pregunte asombrada era una parte deshabitada del parque, había una infinita cantidad de grasitos apilados en de varias maneras que formaban un "lo siento"

-Mi triste manera de pedir disculpas, Aun cuando es poco… de verdad estoy arrepentido- comenzó a jugar con sus pies

¿Poco? ¡Estos eran miles de grasitos! Y a él le parecían pocos, golpee su nuca -¡Guarda tú dinero para la vejez tonto!- le reproche

-¿Eso significa que no me perdonas?- de nuevo estaba su cara de niño inocente

-¿Por que tendría que perdonarte?- se sentó en el suelo agachando el rostro al escuchar mi respuesta

-Si… tienes razón fui demasiado idiota al no escucharte y ahora ya ni siquiera merezco eso- comenzó a sollozar

-Deja el dramatismo mocoso chillón- fingí estar disgustada y lo vi alzar el rostro –No hay nada que perdonarte, yo fui demasiado idiota al decir todas esas mentiras para seguirle el juego a Benson y tu fuiste demasiado torpe como para no saber distinguir entre una frase seria y el sarcasmo- me agache a su altura

-¿Sarcasmo? Quieres decir que… ¿Tu no piensas eso de mi?- pregunto confundido

-¡Claro que no! Yo siempre he sabido como te vez sin esos lentes, cada vez que estoy cerca de ti… puedo ver tus ojos detrás de esas enorme gafas que siempre llevas- Saque un pequeño estuche de mi chamarra, de el saque las gafas de él y se las puse

Pero enseguida el se las quito y yo fruncí el ceño –Jamás me he quitado esas gafas hasta ahora, pero cuando lo hice frente a la oculista… ella me dijo que el lente no tenia graduación, por lo tanto no los necesitaba- se encogió de hombros

-¿Entonces por que…?- no entendía

-Padre celoso- me explico, Ah… ya entendía. Su loco padre le había hecho creer que los necesitaba para que nadie se le acercara, si que estaba loco ese tipo

-Bien "señor Graseada" hay que llevarnos mis grasitos a tu departamento- me levante del suelo

-¡Si Mum!- me hizo un saludo tipo militar, vaya que esto no había sido tan malo, exceptuando el hecho que todas esas chicas locas lo acosaban demasiado, pero daba igual, ahora ya todo se había arreglado…

* * *

><p><strong>Termina el capitulo! D:<strong>

**Prometo tratar de actualizar mañana (no es seguro) esque hago mis examenes mañana T.T**

**Aqui otro avance...**

**Sam´s PVO**

-Samantha- escuche a alguien llamarme y voltee mi rostro

-Señora Benson..- respondi incomoda, no habia hablado con ella desde el cumpleaños de Freddie, cuando nos entro a el y a mi durmiendo

**Carly´s PVO**

-¡Adios!- me despedí de Griffin

-¿Tu y el... tuvieron algo que ver?- pregunte Brad de manera suspicaz, Uh... esto no se veia bien

**Alex´s PVO**

-¡Alex Tribbiani ¿Que significa esto?- Oh dios... esa grave y reprochadora voz la conocia **MUY** bien ¡Dios, salvame!

**Gregg´s PVO**

-¿Para que hablo tu padre?- pregunto Sam una vez colgue la llamada

-El... dijo... que vendra la proxima semana- trate de sonar casual

-¡¿Que?- Oh dios, ya esperaba que Sam reaccionara de esa manera, ella y mi padre **JAMAS** se han llevado bien...

_**CAPITULO 20: Ex, muchos Ex **_


	20. Chapter 20: Ex, Muchos Ex

_**Lamento la tardanza!**_

_**es que ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes D:**_

_**pero espero que les guste y que haya valido la pena esperar :)**_

_**Ahora sin mas... lean!**_

**ILost My Mind**

**CAPITULO 20: Ex, muchos Ex**

**Sam´s PVO**

Me deje caer en el sofá del departamento de Gregg, ya habíamos terminado de meter todos los grasitos a mi habitación, Gregg me había dejado un cuarto para mi en su departamento, era enorme y por lo tanto cabían **TODOS** mis grasitos ahí, ahora él estaba suponía yo, volviendo a ser el viejo y tonto Gregg que yo quería –Hey ¿Quieres un sándwich?- lo escuche decir

-Esa pregunta **JAMAS** tendrá una respuesta negativa- dije de manera obvia pero al voltear encontré algo de él que no me gusto… -¿Por qué aun sigues vestido así?- pregunte molesta

-No se de que estas hablando- ¡Aja! Ahora se hacia el desentendido, ese torpe…

Me levante del sofá y me acerque a él -¿Cómo que de que estoy hablando?- Ok, iba a matarlo –Hablo de esta ridícula manera tuya- comencé a jalar sus mejillas y el intentaba quitar mis manos de ellas

-¡Auch! ¡Suéltame!- lloriqueo como niña y forcejeaba para que lo liberara ¡el idiota tenia fuerza! Forcejeamos hasta que ese tonto se libero de mi –No es ridícula, es mejor que te acostumbres por que así me vestiré de ahora en adelante- le arreglo un poco el cuello de la camisa

-Pues has lo que se te de la gana, yo **NO** conozco al tipo que esta frente a mi- me cruce de brazos, no me gustaba verlo como un idiota vanidoso y egocéntrico –Mama solo quiere tener a su idiota de siempre- dije disgustada

-¿Pero de que hablas Mum? Soy tu idiota de siempre, el mocoso chillón que siempre tienes que calmar… ¡El señor graseada!- se señalo a si mismo – Solo… estoy vestido un poco más decente, no quiero que las personas que tu consideras muy importantes en tu vida se burlen de ti… por tener un novio tan vergonzoso- No podía creer lo tonto que era este chico, pero si así se sentía mas seguro….

-Bien…- dije derrotada y camine hacia la cocina, tenia hambre

-¿Mum?... ¿No estas molesta?- saque mi rostro del refrigerador para ver su cara, se veía preocupado, Mmm… ¿Cómo lo haría dejar de pensar en tonterías?... ¡Aja! Ya sabía como, tome una botella de crema batida y sonreí

-Ayúdame a sacar esto de aquí, creo que esta atorado- entrecerré la puerta del refrigerador para que no pudiera ver nada

-Si claro- lo escuche decir aun preocupado y se acerco a donde yo estaba…

-¡Torpe!- grite y comencé a llenarlo con crema batida por toda la cara, reí al verlo, parecía un helado de vainilla –Te falta una cereza en la punta y un poco mas de crema – señale su cabeza que era donde tenia la mayor parte de la crema

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Policial, policía!- gritaba con niña mientras trataba de correr, vaya tonto

-ya me han arrestado tres veces, así que me da igual si viene la policía- sonríe con satisfacción y seguía corriendo tras de el para seguirlo llenando de crema y…. ¿Dónde había una cereza?

**Spencer´s PVO**

Estaba aburrido…. Muy aburrido… ¡Aburridísimo! –Mama llegó- dijo Sam abriendo como si nada la puerta del departamento

-¡Sammy!- ¡Mi salvación contra el aburrimiento! Corrí a abrazarla como siempre, bueno…. Más fuerte y energético de lo usual

-Wow, cuanto amor- dijo con una expresión divertida una vez me separe un poco de ella -¿A que se debe tanta atención?- levanto una ceja

-Estoy tan solo…- dije triste y ella simplemente rió

-¿Y donde esta Carls?- pregunto

-Fue a licuados locos con Freddie y Brad- le explique pero algo llamó mi atención pero antes de preguntar la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron aquellas personas que acababa de mencionar, extraño

-Hola- dijo Brad

-ya volvimos Spencer, Sam –saludo Carly

-¿Qué hay?- dijo Freddo y al ver a Sam así se detuvo frente a ella y frunció el ceño -¿Por qué usas una camisa de hombre?- Uh… celos… esperen… era cierto, Sam usaba una camisa de hombre

-¿De quien es esa camisa?- pregunto Carly con mucho interés, de hecho, todos estábamos esperando a que respondiera

-¡Hey! Me miran como si hubiera cometido algún delito, y si es así tengo derecho a guardar silencio así que háblenlo con mi abogado- se cruzo de brazos

-Sam...- dijo Carly en tono de advertencia, Ugh… mi hermana daba miedo…

-Bien- escuchamos suspirar y levantar las manos en son de paz a Sam, pobre Sammy, todos la interrogaban, lastima… porque yo también quería saber y por esa razón no iba a defenderla… pero solo hoy –Esta camisa es de…-alguien toco a la puerta interrumpiendo a Sam ¡Ah! ¡¿Quién podía ser tan molesto?

-Iré a abrir- dije cansado y al abrir la puerta…

-Ho…Hola… ¿Esta…Sam?- dijo Gregg entrecortadamente, al parecer esta muy cansado, bueno, no solo su tono de voz lo decía, también el hecho de que estaba hincado en el suelo y… ¿Por qué no tenia nada en la parte de arriba?

-¿Por qué estas tan cansado?- pregunte ¡si, soy curioso!

-Eres lento- le dijo Sam sonriendo ¡no entiendo nada! -¿Por qué vienes así?- se cruzo de brazos

-¡Te llevaste mi camisa, cerraste el departamento y me dejaste solo en el pasillo!- ¿Era su camisa? Eso explicaba por que le quedaba demasiado grande a ella, Gregg era alto -¿Qué se supone que querías que usara? ¡Me desnudaste en medio del pasillo y me abandonaste!- se cubrió el pecho con ambas manos, ¡Iuk! Eso era algo que yo **NO** quería oír

**Freddie´s PVO**

-¿Qué se supone que querías que usara? ¡Me desnudaste en medio del pasillo y me abandonaste!- lo vi taparse como si fuera toda una _señorita pudorosa_ ¿Qué había dicho? Por el bien de mi pobre cerebro **JAMAS** quería saber el porque Sam intento desnudarlo en el pasillo, lo que mas me enfermaba era ver al "Nerd" en la puerta discutiendo con Sam, sin camisa y repleto de crema batida ¿Por qué tenia crema batida? Por lo que pude observar, a Brad tampoco le hacia gracia ver como Carly **babeaba** por los pectorales y abdominales que ese idiota tenia, aja si un nerd (Nótese el sarcasmo)

-Carly, cierra la boca o entrara algo ahí- dijo Sam ¿celosa? Oh dios dime que no, eso seria el colmo…

-Lo siento- se disculpo Carly con Sam y Brad quien solo le dio una mirada de reproche

-Bien… ¿Dónde están las llaves del departamento?- le pregunto Sulkin

-Ah… ya lo olvide- dijo Sam aburrida, jajaja al parecer el idiota ese se quedaría afuera y semidesnudo, amaba cuando ella era así…

-¡¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me quede así para que todos me vean sin camisa?- grito exaltado Sulkin

-Ni que alguna loca tuvieran tanta suerte- susurro en voz baja pero yo había podido escucharla ¡odio esos celos! (a menos que fueran por mi) –mmm…- puso una mano en su barbilla mientras se ponía a pensar –Ya esta- al parecer ya tenia alguna idea… Wow ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¡¿Por qué te quitas la camisa? ¡¿Acaso te creer Gibby?- grite, eso no era nada bueno ¡¿No le importaba matarme de un infarto? O peor aun ¡¿Qué todos la vieran sin nada en la parte de arriba?

-Que ruidoso eres Fredalupe- escuche decir a Sam irritada, me daba igual lo que pensara de mi histeria pero no me gustaba que nadie la viera así –Ten- le tendió la camisa al idiota de Sulkin

-Ah no, ponte tu la camisa- la tomo simplemente para cubrir a Sam, comenzaba a caerme bien –Te quitaste la tuya en mi departamento así que seguramente lo único que tienes es la mía- rectifico **AUN** me cae **MUY** mal y con ese comentario también habían entrado unas inconscientes ganas de romperle la boca para que se callara

-Te digo que te la pongas tu- se la quito por completo… Ahí dios, soy un caballero, soy un caballero, soy un caballero, no veo nada, soy un caballero, soy un caballero… ¡Al diablo! Me daba igual si me llamaban pervertido o no, pero es que… no todos días ves a Sam **ASÍ**, voltee mi rostro hacía Sam y...traía una playera de tirantes que al igual que la camisa, le quedaba muy grande. No sabía si alegrarme o…deprimirme y querer golpearme contra la pared

-Ah… me había olvidado de esa-Sulkin rasco su mejilla, vaya tonto

-Póntela antes de que te golpe a ti y a esas locas que siempre esperan afuera de tu departamento- Insisto… ¡odio esos celos en Sam! ¿Acaso la vida me odia?

-¿Celos?- pregunto con Burla Sulkin, Uh… mala idea…

Juro que el golpe que Sam le dio en la nuca se escucho hasta ¡China! Pobre, casi sentía pena por él (dije casi) –Ponte la camisa y deja de decir estupideces- sonó disgustada

-¡Si Mum!- el torpe de Sulkin hizo un saludo estilo militar y empezó a ponerse la camisa con una sonrisa en su rostro, realmente no entendía su actitud

-Ni tu loco y raro padre tendría celoso por ti ¿Quién se encelaría de un idiota?- eso debió haber dolido, al girar mi cara para ver a Sulkin me sorprendí. No estaba triste, deprimido ¡ni siquiera molesto! Nop, estaba riendo ¡Si! Riendo (riendo **MUY** complacido al parecer) ¿Qué pasaba con él?

El idiota entró al departamento, saludo a Carly, Spencer, Brad, a mi me dirigió una mirada de _"Me caes mal pero tolero estar contigo en el mismo lugar"_ y llego hasta Sam, demasiado cerca de ella para mi parecer –Solamente Samantha Puckett ¿verdad?- respondió al anterior insulto de Sam y alzo ambas cejas

De nuevo lo golpeo, pero ahora en la mejilla, vaya tonto, la primer regla para vivir junto a Sam es "jamás la llames por su nombre completo" –Deja de decir estupideces y prepárame un sándwich- dijo irritada y fue a sentarse en el sofá

-Yo también quiero uno- dijo Spencer sentándose junto a ella y de la misma manera que ella, cruzado de piernas y con las manos detrás de la cabeza

-Nosotros iremos a mi habitación- dijo Carly tomando de la mano a Brad y caminando hacia el ascensor

-¡No cierren la puerta, subiré cada media hora!- Grito Spencer

-¡Spencer!- Lo reprimió una avergonzada Carly, el y Sam simplemente rieron

-Yo… le ayudare a Sulkin con los ´sándwich- dije caminando hacia la cocina, Sam me miro suspicaz y yo simplemente me hice el desentendido y seguí mi camino

-Hey- me dijo Sulkin al verme

-Hola- respondí yo un poco incomodo, hubo un gran silencio, no sabia como preguntarle lo que quería y obviamente el ya estaba sospechando que yo quería algo…

-Solo pregunta Benson, ni que fuera a golpearte- dijo con humor, al parecer no sospechaba que yo quería algo, **SABÍA** que yo quería preguntar algo

-Yo quería saber… ¿acaso eres masoquista?- bien, esa pregunta no había sonado muy bien que digamos

-¿Masoquista?- me miro con el ceño fruncido –Ah… ¿te refieres a que si disfruto que Sam me golpee?-Asentí con la cabeza, daba igual lo que pensara de mi, yo simplemente quería saber –Bueno pues… no…-¿entonces? –Y si…-Ok, definitivamente él era un idiota

-¡¿Cómo que no y si?- alce un poco la voz, pero no tanto, no quería que el dúo de perezosos me escuchara -¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué siempre dejas que Sam te ofenda y te golpee sin quejarte?-seguí interrogándolo

-Por que la amo- me respondió con obviedad, había sentido una gran opresión en el pecho al escucharlo decir eso ¿Estaré enfermo? Lo vi dejar el jamón que estaba cortando y mirarme –No es que me molesten o me gusten los golpes, simplemente me hace feliz que sean de ella. Es su manera de ser tan agresiva y desinteresada los que me hicieron estar locamente enamorado de ella, es por eso que siempre hago lo que ella me ordena, porque se que aun con esa mirada de _"te odio",_ me quiere y siempre cuida de mi, a su modo claro- rió un poco –No me importa que tan idiota o tonto me vea por siempre hacer lo que ella diga ¡dios! Le daría cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera- Vaya, me sentía tan poca cosa al escucharlo hablar así, Sulkin de verdad que vivía solamente para Sam…

-Y… ¿no te importaría que ella no te devolviera los sentimientos? Quiero decir ¿No le guardarías rencor o llegarías a odiarla por no corresponderte?- bien, tal vez él me despejara un poco mi muy insegura cabeza

-¿Me preguntas que si yo odiaría a Sam por siempre estar enamorada de ti?- levanto una ceja, juro que no lo quise decir con esa intención (no soy tan insensible) Yo solamente quería saber su opinión acerca de si hice bien en terminar con ella, como si Sam fuera yo y Sulkin fuera Sam

-Algo así- respondí simplemente

Él suspiro – Aun cuando ella no correspondiera mis sentimientos ¡jamás le guardaría rencor! De hecho creo que si ella terminara conmigo justo ahora, le agradecería por haberme hecho feliz todo este tiempo, además, ambos somos muy buenos amigos, estoy seguro que **JAMÁS** terminarías mal solo por eso, solo alguien demasiado idiota pensaría eso- y el premio para el mas grande idiota del mundo por pensar eso era para… ¡Freddie Benson!

-¡Aun sigo sin mi sándwich!- grito molesta Sam

-¡Yo también sigo sin él!- dijo de igual manera Spencer

-¡Ya voy!- respondió Sulkin riendo, pero a mi me tenia sin cuidado lo que pasara alrededor, mi mente aun seguía pensado en las palabras de Sulkin porque aun cuando me callera TAN mal, el tenia mucha razón en lo que me había dicho…

**Sam´s PVO**

Después de terminar mi sándwich, buscar las llaves de Gregg por todo el departamento de Carly y asegurarme que Gregg entrara a su departamento sin que ninguna loca tratara de coquetearle me dirigí de nuevo hacia casa de Carly hoy dormiría ahí, como siempre (no quería ver a Joey y a mi madre de "amorosos por la casa)

Ya había llegado a la puerta de mis hermanos favoritos-Samantha- escuche a alguien llamarme a mis espaldas y voltee mi rostro, la persona que menos esperaba ver estaba ahí, parada con varias cajas de anti-bacteriales, pomadas y repelente (por lo que pude ver) viéndome de manera seria

-Señora Benson...- respondí el saludo con incomodidad, no había hablado con ella desde el cumpleaños de Freddie, cuando nos entro a el y a mi durmiendo en su cama (aun conservaba un trauma por eso)

-¡¿Por que no amas a mi hijo?- me grito exaltada ¿Qué yo no que? Eso me había tomado por sorpresa

-¿Qué dice?- pregunte aun sorprendida

-¡¿Qué por que no amas a mi Freddie? El es tierno y amable, ahora ¡amalo!- Me grito aunque mas que una orden parecía una suplica

-¡Mamá, deja de obligar a Sam!- la reprimió Freddie saliendo de su departamento y llegando junto a nosotras (supongo que los gritos de su madre lo habían alertado de que algo ocurría afuera)

-Pero Freddie…. Ella no debió terminar contigo ¿Sabes cuanto tarde en encontrar a alguna nuera que me callera bien? ¡Tiene que amarte!- se quejo la loca madre de Freddie ¿Yo era la única que le caía bien? Eso no me lo esperaba

-Aguarde un poco…- dije para llamar su atención y realmente funciono por que ambos se giraron a verme –yo **NO** termine con su hijo, **ÉL** termino conmigo- lo señale

-¡El termino contigo!- ¿Por qué todos se sorprendían? Asentí ya un poco cansada de esta situación -¡Freddie!- escuche que le llamo la atención

-Bueno, creo que yo…iré con Gregg- dije intentando huir, no pensaba ir con Carly hasta que estos dos dejaran de pelear en el pasillo

-¿Quién es ese tal Gregg?- pregunto la loca regresando su atención a mi, dios, mátame

-El torpe por el que me cambió- dijo Freddo cruzándose de brazos y yo lo fulmine con la mirada

-¡¿Es tu novio?- de nuevo su loca madre se puso histérica y yo asentí con incomodidad

-Pero tú me cambiaste primero sino mal recuerdo ¡Y por mi hermanastra!- contraataque

-¡¿Qué tu que?- me sentía mejor ahora que a la que esa loca le reclamara no fuera yo - ¿Sales con su voluble hermanastra? – al parecer ya conocía a Alex- No puedo creerlo, Freddie… ¡¿Por qué no amas a mi nuera?- ¿Qué? A eso no me refería

-Por dios…- susurre frustrada, al parecer esta discusión iba para largo…

**Carly´s PVO**

Brad y yo salíamos para licuados locos pero cuando estábamos en la recepción (y después de que Lewbert se pusiera histérico de que pisáramos su piso y lo ignoráramos) –Hola Carly- esa voz era inconfundible

-Hola Griffin- lo salude y me di cuenta de que llevaba sus preciosos y felpudos Pee-Wee babies -¿Les darás un paseo?-señale a sus peluches

-¡Si! Bueno, creo que un poco de sol les caerá bien, han estado mucho tiempo en mi casa-se encogí de hombros -¿Quieres acompañarnos a tomar algo?- Mire a Brad de reojo y pude ver como se tensaba, vaya hora en la que se le ocurrió invitarme a salir

-Lo siento ya tengo planes- tome a Brad de la mano -¡Ah! el es Brad, Brad el es Griffin, vive en el departamento del piso debajo de nosotros- los presente haciendo una indirecta de "No estoy disponible"

-Bueno… ¡Podemos ir todos juntos! Sabes que tus amigos me agradan- sonrió, vaya situación

-De hecho soy su novio- sonrió Brad forzadamente, había descubierto ya que Brad era un "poco" celoso, A quien quiero engañar ¡los nerds de hoy en día eran extremadamente celosos y agresivos!

-Oh… lo siento, pero aun así, aun podemos ir ¿o no?- Griffin definitivamente era algo tonto y lento para captar el "solo queremos ir nosotros dos"

-Sera para otra ocasión, hoy quisiera estar solamente con **MI** novia- a veces Brad podía llegar a ser un insensible

-Ah… seguro- dijo un poco decepcionado Griffin

-Nos vemos- Dijo a manera de despedida Brad y comenzó a caminar sin soltar mi mano

-¡Adiós!- me despedí rápidamente de Griffin con la mano libre vi que él con algo de tristeza se despedía, eso me hacia sentir muy mal

-¿Tu y el... tuvieron algo que ver?- pregunte Brad de manera suspicaz mientras seguíamos caminando por la calle, Uh... esto no se veía bien

-Ah…- no sabia que responder

-Dime la verdad- me amenazado con un dedo

-Si… pero ya hace bastante de eso, además el único con el que me interesa salir es contigo- trate de tranquilizarlo un poco

-¿segura?- Aww su carita, la típica carita de "¿me quieres?" yo asentí sonriendo y el me sonrió de vuelta

**Alex´s PVO**

-Hey ¿A que se debe esta encantadora y muy sexy visita?- le pregunte a Freddie una vez entró en mi departamento -¿Quieres acompañarme? Mi padre me trajo un pastel de chocolate- lo invite, realmente no quería comerlo sola (papa se había tenido que ir a una emergencia en su trabajo)

-Ah… seguro- ¿era mi imaginación o Freddie estaba demasiado distraído?

Había servido una rebanada para Freddie y otra para mi, el silencio era horrible ¡Lo odio! –A ti te pasa algo ¿Qué tienes?- me acerque un poco mas (estábamos en el sofá)

-¿eh? No…no es nada- puse cara de _"no te creo nada"_ y lo escuche suspirar – ¿Puedo pedirte algo?- pregunto con su carita inocente Aww, Que tierno

-Seguro, jamás le negaría algo a tan apuesto caballero- le sonreí y el simplemente rió un poco

-Me… ¿Me darías… un abrazo?- parpadee al escuchar tan_... inocente_ petición, me levante de mi lugar y me hinque frente a el

-No solo uno- le sonreí y después de eso lo abrace, no iba a interrogarlo si el no deseaba hablar, así que simplemente hice lo que me pidió

-¿Pase lo que pase seguirás siendo mi amiga?-Ah, ya sabia por donde iba esto, me separe un poco de el y alargue mas mi sonrisa

-Yo jamás me separaría de mi Gran descubrimiento- alce ambas cejas, me acerque a el y roce mis labios con los de el ¡No me miren así! Soy una dama pero ante todo ¡sigo siendo humana! Quería saber que se sentía

-¡Alex Tribbiani ¿Que significa esto?- Oh dios... esa grave y reprochadora voz la conocía **MUY** bien ¡Dios, sálvame! Rápidamente me separe de Freddie y sentí como era tirada del oído izquierdo hacia arriba, más claramente para que me levantara

-¿Cómo entraste?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió aun sin mirarlo, simplemente sosteniendo su mano para que no tirara mas fuerte de mi pobre oreja

-La puerta estaba abierta- me respondió y gire con cuidado de mi cabeza para mirarlo a la cara

-¡Hey tu, suéltala!- corrió Freddie hacia nosotros, supongo que para salvarme a mi y a mi oído

-¡Tú no te metas, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo idiota!- le grito molesto, fruncí el ceño, él no tenia ningún derecho de hablarle así a Freddie

-¡Ya basta! Matt, suéltame- dije ya molesta y el obedeció, pobre de mi oído ¿Por qué siempre tenia que tirar de ese?

-¿Qué hacías en la cara de ese don nadie?- ¡Ja! Esto era tan irónico

-en primera lo que haga o deje de hacer te tiene sin cuidado y en segunda Freddie no es ningún don nadie, es mi N-O-V-I-O así que compórtate- me cruce de brazos

-¿Novio?- pregunto él y yo asentí, su ceño se frunció mas –Lo siento Eddie pero esta señorita es **MI** novia así que oficialmente yo te termino por ella- ¿Qué, QUE?

-¿Pero de que estas habla…?- di un pequeño grito cuando el me cargo, me dejo en mi recamara, salió de ella y cerro con llave

-Ahora regreso, solo iré a pedirle amablemente a tu ex que se vaya- lo escuche decir del otro lado de la puerta, Oh dios… ¿Qué pensaba hacerle a Freddie?

-Espera, Matt ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡Matt!- golpee varias veces la puerta, pero no recibí respuesta ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? No entendía ¿que hacia aquí? ¿Por qué había le había dicho todo eso a Freddie? ¿A que se debían esos repentinos celos? Definitivamente mi cabeza iba a ¡Explotar! Llena de preguntas

**Gregg´s PVO**

-¿Para que hablo tu padre?- pregunto Sam una vez colgué la llamada, no había sido una MUY agradable llamada, de hecho había sido una pelea

-El... dijo... que vendrá la próxima semana- trate de sonar casual

-¡¿Que?- Oh dios, ya esperaba que Sam reaccionara de esa manera, ella y mi padre **JAMAS** se han llevado bien...

-¡Vamos My lady! ¿No es tan malo?- trate de animarla, pero luego me pude a pensar en la forma en la que se llevaban Sam y él cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación –Bueno realmente es malo, pero por favor hazlo ¿por mi?- dije inocentemente

-¡Ugh, bien!- la escuche decir derrotada ¡yes! Había ganado, sonreí satisfecho –Hora de irme- se levanto del sofá y yo me levante también, Hoy Sam se quedaría con Carly y conmigo lo haría hasta mañana –Nos vemos mañana raro- me sonrió ya en la puerta del departamento

-Hasta mañana My lady Puckett- hice una pequeña reverencia y ella hizo lo que menos esperaba… ¡Me beso! Y debo decir que no era un beso en la mejilla, Nop ¡era en los labios! De hecho aun seguía haciéndolo, muy bien Sulkin, deja de quedarte como idiota y ¡correspóndele antes de que te patee! Efectivamente comencé a hacerlo, lento, disfrutándolo…. ¡No todos los días mi Mum me besaba!

-te veo mañana, quiero un pastel de chocolate- me ordeno con seriedad una vez nos separamos

-Tus deseos son mis ordenes-hice un saludo estilo militar y ella solo me sonrió, me dio un ultimo beso y se fue

-Amo mi vida- susurre como idiota mientras la veía marcharse, Aguarden… ya no tenia chocolates, tendría que salir a conseguir mas. Cerré la puerta de mi departamento y antes de comenzar a caminar me quede paralizado al ver a tres hombres de traje negro rodeándome

-¿Sulkin Gregg?- pregunto uno de ellos, lentamente yo asentí –Debes venir con nosotros a Londres- me tomo el hombro otro de ellos

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!-quite su brazo de mi –Ahora si me disculpan- intente caminar lejos de ellos pero no me lo permitieron

-Lo siento, pero no es una pregunta- uno de ellos me cargo y yo comencé a resistirme

-¡No! ¡Debo estar aquí, con Sam!- seguí intentando resistirme

-Usa la anestesia- ¿la que? Oh ¡diablos! Uno de ellos había inyectado algo en mi cuello –Ahora deja la nota- siguió dando instrucciones. Todo comenzó a hacerse borroso… distorsionado… hasta que no pude ver nada mas…

* * *

><p><strong>OH! Pobre Gregg!<strong>

**¿Que le habra pasado?**

**¿Realmente sera ese tal matt el novio de alex?**

**Si les gusto...**

**O no les gusto...**

**¡Dejen sus reviews!**

**Ahora, un pequeño adelanto...**

****Sam´s PVO****

Llegue como siempre al departamento de Gregg, gracias a dios hoy era sabado, por lo tnato no habia escuela -¿Gregg?- estas aqui, pregunte mientras recorria el lugar pero nada...

¿Una nota? La abri y comence a leerla...

Oh, dios... Gregg...

**Spencer´s PVO**

-Estoy realmente muy preocupado por Sam- le dije a Carly mientras veia a mi "trilliza" recostada en el sofá sin hacer nada -¡Ni siquiera quiere jamón, lo unico que hace es... nada!- grite exaltado

**Freddie´s PVO**

-¡Deja ya de deprimirte por el idiota de Sulkin!- grite molesto y comence a zarandearla

-¿Acaso... te estabas enamorando de el?- pregunte, por dios... esperaba con toda mi alma que dijera que no...

_**CAPITULO 21: Cuidando del Demonio**_


	21. Chapter 21: Cuidando del Demonio

_**¡Hello! **_

_**Lamento la tardanza D: In Fact iba a subir el capitulo desde ayer, pero como fue mi cumpleaños (I didn´t remeber) my amigos vinieron a buscarme para irnos a divertir un rato. Estoy... ¡crudicima! jajaja**_

_**No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso ayer :D (espero que no haya hecho nada malo)**_

_**¡Pero dejemos a un lado mis locuras!**_

_**contestare sus reviews xD:**_

_**Alabdiel: jajaja lo de la mamá de Freddie se me ocurrio un día que vi ICarly, donde ella le dice eso a Carly :P Espero que comprendan el poco interes de Alex con Freddie en este capitulo :) Y lo idiota de Freddie... ya comenzara a quitarsele :D**_

_**Leslie Princess Seddie: jaja si... Freddie es un pervertido xD Realmente fue ironico que Gregg fuera el que le ayudara a aclarar sus dudas :P Si... la escuela, ambsorve poco a poco nuestra pobre vida :D tank god yo solo voy los sabados, pero aun así me pone de mal humor levantarme temprano jejeje :)**_

_**jhon: Si Matt es alguien a quien dan ganas de acomodarle el cerebro de un golpe, bueno...yo no, soy una dama y jamas golpearia a nadie (tal vez esa sea la razon por la cual siempre es a mi a la que golpean) Dx Con respecto a lo que le paso a Gregg... tendran que esperar un poco :( y Freddie ya se pondra las pilas! jajaja**_

_**lizbeth: jajaja yo digo lo mismo que Freddie cuando veo a los chicos correr por las mañanas, juro que hago hasta lo imposible por comportame :D ¡xie xie ni! me alegra que te guste mi historia :)**_

_**jennmcfan: Sorry, sorry :( por la espera, pero es que cuidar de mi pobre niña me absorve. Pero tratare de tener el siguiente capitulo lo antes posible :D**_

_**Caaro13: Oh... sorry por no explicarlo, esas son remarcaciones en las palabras por parte de los personajes ;)**_

_**Bueno... ahora si... ¡Disfruten del capitulo! xD**_

**CAPITULO 21: Cuidando del Demonio**

**Alex´s PVO**

Entre al departamento de Carly con Matt detrás de mi -¡Diablos Tribbiani, aunque sea mírame!- dijo exaltado, pero yo aun estaba muy molesta con lo que había pasado ayer y con lo que no sabía que había ocurrido después que estaba encerrada, lo único que sabía era que Freddie y Matt se habían golpeado (Matt tenia bastantes golpes en la cara, no sabía como miraría al pobre de Freddie ahora), cuando había recordado que

-Déjame sola Mathew- espete molesta y me acerque al sofá donde se encontraban Brad, Carly y… Freddie ¡Oh por dios! Tenia el labio partido y… solo eso –Hey chicos…- dije un poco incomoda

-Hey…- me respondió Freddie de igual manera

-Hola- respondió sin nada de problema Brad

-¿Acaso… pasó algo?- Carly, tan perspicaz como siempre -¿Y tú… eres?- pregunto viendo al Matt

-Mathew Hanson, mucho gusto, lamento entrar así a tu departamento, pero tengo que hablar con **M**I novia- remarco la palabra mirado a Freddie quien frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello

-¿Tu novia? ¿Acaso no salías con Freddie?- me miro ahora a mi Carly en busca de alguna explicación, parecía bastante molesta, bueno… era obvio que se preocupaba por Freddie, después de todo era su mejor amigo

-No, Mathew es solo un **AMIGO**, yo aun salgo con Freddie- mire mal a Matt

-¡Claro que no! Soy tu novio- y de nuevo Matt molestaba con eso, juro que **SIEMPRE** he tratado de ser alegre, comprensiva y amigable con todos, pero Matt ya había agotado mi paciencia ¡Que dios me perdone por gritarle a un caballero!

-¡Ya basta Matt, tú y yo no somos **NADA**!- grite molesta, pude ver la sorpresa en todos, suspire para calmar un poco mi histeria –Si no mal recuerdo **TÚ** fuiste quien **JAMAS** quiso nada conmigo ¡Dos años! dos años intente de mil maneras que me dieras una oportunidad ¿Y tu que hiciste? Me rechazaste ¡me mostraste lo poco que te importaba!- mi vista comenzó a nublarse debido a las lagrimas de las que mis ojos estaban repletos, pero podía divisar las silueta de Matt – Cuando te dije que por fin te dejaría en paz ¿Cuál fue tu respuesta? _"Yo solo soy tu amigo, puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras"_- imite su voz –Ahora que intentaba reacomodarme con alguien mas… tienes que venir a hacer un arranque de celos- dije con ironía, vaya que mi vida era un desastre –Solo déjame en paz- susurre cansada y me cubrí el rostro con una cara

-Eh… creo que Brad y ro… iremos a arriba…- escuche decir a Carly y también pude escuchar como Brad se quejaba de que Carly tiraba de él, supongo que para que se apurara a dejarnos solos

Poco después, todo era silencio, nadie hablaba… -Yo… Lo… lo siento…- ¿Eh? Mathew Hanson… ¿había dicho que lo siente? Eso era algo insólito, Matt siempre era muy gruñón, bravucón, agresivo y poco interesado con todo (me recordaba a Sam, por eso es que no me sorprendió su carácter cuando llegue, ya estaba acostumbrada a esos tratos) -¡Pero tu también tuviste la culpa de que yo fuera así!- Ah, ahora yo tenia la culpa

-¡¿Qué hice yo?- me cruce de brazos

-¡¿Ahora te haces la inocente?- su tono era sarcástico

-¿No se a que te refieres?- dije aun molesta

-Tu siempre decías que te gustaba ¿Pero sabes que hacia esta señorita?- pregunto mirando a Freddie quien obviamente negó con la cabeza - ¡Se interesaba en todos los chicos de la escuela! Siempre con su gran filosofía de _"Amar a todos los hombres"_ ¡¿Quién hace eso cuando supuestamente le gusta alguien?- Ugh… ahora yo me sentía como una tonta… -Además, la única razón por la que jamás me moleste en decir algo acerca de todas las veces en las que salías con chicos era por que tu siempre te negabas a tener algo serio con uno, nunca te intereso tener nada con nadie… pero ahora, llego a visitarte ¿Y que veo? A ti, besándote con este- señalo a Freddie con rencor – Y para empeorar eso, también me dices que es tu novio- rió sin humor

Suspire nuevamente –Sal de aquí Matt- lo empuje fuera del departamento, él parecía estar triste y desconcertado –Vivo en el, apartamento 8-F, es en este piso- le entregue las llaves del departamento y el pació entender porque asintió, tomo las llaves y se fue; Volví a suspirar para tranquilizarme, lentamente me gire para ver a Freddie –Creo… creo que te debo algunas explicaciones- me rasque la mejilla con incomodidad

-La…. La historia… ¿Esa era la historia que me contaste?- pregunto, supongo que se refería a la historia que le conté una vez y con los problemas que yo tenia con Matt

-SI…- susurre y lo vi asentir –Yo… me canse de tanto insistirle y decidí seguir con mi vida, siempre juzgue su forma de rechazarme, pero jamás me detuve a pensar lo que yo estaba haciendo mal- conteste un poco apenada, vaya que si había sido bastante tonta –Freddie… lamento haberte hecho lo que te hice- me disculpe bastante apenada

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el sin comprender

-Yo… lamento haberte utilizado para olvidarme de Matt, no me siento culpable por que tu hiciste los mismo- me reí un poco y vi en su cara una muestra de culpa –No te preocupes, estamos a mano ¿Verdad?- estire mi mano hacia él

-Estamos a mano- estrecho su mano con la mía y ambos sonreímos

-¿Amigos?- pregunte

-¿Pero… no se supone que tu y yo… somos novios?- me interrogo confundido

-¡Vamos Freddie! Ayer que fuiste a mi departamento y me preguntaste que si siempre seriamos amigos, fue por ibas a terminar conmigo ¿O no?- levante una ceja divertida y el comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido –Esta bien Freddie, pero…- enserie mi rostro

-¿Pero que?- parecía asustado de lo que fuera a decir, vaya que era una gran actriz

-Ya que piensas intentar recuperar a Sam- dije i_ntentar_ porque, aun estaba Gregg de por medio, y sinceramente… era un muy difícil rival para vencer, tal vez… demasiado –Siempre, siempre pregúntame a mi cualquier duda o problema que tengas con ella ¿De acuerdo?- No quería que Anya o nadie más le lavara el cerebro a Freddie con esas tontas ideas como las de la ultima vez

-¿Cómo sabes que piensa recuperar a…? Ugh… De acuerdo- sonrió levemente –Y… ¿Tu que piensas hacer con el tal Matt?- levanto una ceja

-No lo se…- dije sinceramente y me tire en el sofá ¿Qué iba a hacer con Matt?

**Sam´s PVO**

Llegue como siempre al departamento de Gregg, después de salir por la mañana (al medio día) del departamento de Carly fui a casa a buscar algo de ropa para quedarme con mi torpe Ingles, gracias a dios hoy era sábado, por lo tanto no había escuela -¿Gregg? ¿Estas aquí?- pregunte mientras recorría el lugar pero nada... –Si esta es una de tus estúpidas tácticas para asustarme, voy a matarte- amenace ¡Odiaba que me asustara por detrás! Pero de nuevo nadie contesto… ¿Dónde se había metido Gregg?

Recorrí el lugar como tres veces ¡pero nada! Bien, ya tenia hambre, me acerque al refrigerador y encontré… ¿Una nota? La abrí y comencé a leerla...

_Sam…_

_Esta nota es para decir adiós, regreso a Londres; Lamento no despedirme en persona pero no me siento a gusto de decírtelo cara a cara…_

_Termino Contigo…_

_¿Por qué? Te preguntaras, bueno, la razón es que conocí a otra chica allí y pienso regresar con ella. No me busques ni me llames, espero que estés bien_

_Atte: Gregg Sulkin_

Oh, dios... Gregg... Esto no podía ser cierto, el Gregg que yo conocía **NUNCA** me haría eso, negue repetidamente con la cabeza, él jamás me haría algo así ¡Y menos por otra chica! Esto era una broma de mal gusto, una broma de un **MUY** pésimo gusto

-¡El no haría algo así!- arrugue furiosamente la estúpida hoja y la avente lejos, muy lejos de mi

**Carly´s PVO**

-¿Entonces tu y Alex están bien ahora como amigos?- le pregunte aun sorprendida de lo que él me acababa de contar, era sorprendente la forma en la que esos dos habían arreglado sus problemas, utilizándose mutuamente y riéndose de ello, vaya que eran extraños

-Sip, supongo que ya debió haber hablado con ese tal Matt, no se en que piensa quedar con él pero espero que le vaya bien… oye… ¿Dónde esta Sam?- sonreí al escuchar su pregunta era obvio que él no podía vivir sin mi carnívora amiga, lamentablemente recordé que hoy era Sábado y obviamente a Freddie no le haría mucha gracia saber donde estaba ella, mire mi reloj, eran las seis de la tarde, probablemente había salido ya de la casa de Gregg (los fines de semana se quedaba en casa de él) –seguramente con Brad, aun están cuidando del pequeño pollo-Brad ¿recuerdas?- le señale, aun seguíamos cuidando de nuestro hijo/proyecto

-Ah si, es cierto- pareció decepcionado con mi respuesta ya que dejo caer su cabeza en el respaldo, Oww quería ver a su gran amor, que tierno; Alguien toco en la puerta –Pase- grite desde el sofá, donde Freddie y yo estábamos sentados

-Hola- saludo Brad entrando ¿Qué hacia aquí? Se veía preocupado

-¿Qué haces aquí, pensé que estarías con Sam cuidando del pequeño Brad?- pregunte confundida, vi a Freddie alzar la cara una vez que mencione a mi amiga, Wow, realmente lo traía loco

-Por eso vine, la he estado esperando desde hace dos horas y ni siquiera contestó el celular, pensé que tal vez se le había olvidado y estaría aquí contigo- ¿Eh?

-Sam no esta aquí- dijo Freddie igual de confundido que yo

-Oh dios… ¿Y si le paso algo? ¡Hay que llamar a la policía, al ejercito!- grite exaltada, yo no la había visto desde el medio dia cuando ella se fue, piensa Carly, lo primero que había que hacer era llamar a la estación de policía para alertar que mi mejor amiga estaba desaparecida y también para preguntar si es que tal vez había sido nuevamente arrestada (uno nunca sabe con ella), después había que alertar a TODA la ciudad y….

-¡Carly!- escuche que Brad me grito mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me zarandeaba

-¿Qué?- pregunte desconcertada

-¡Deja de decir incoherencias!- al parecer había hablado en voz alta mis tácticas de rescate

-Definitivamente no contesta- escuche decir a Freddie bastante frustrado mientras guardaba su peraphone en su bolsillo del pantalón -¡Diablos! ¿Dónde podrá estar!- comenzó a jalar su cabello, una iluminación vino a mi cabeza

-Gregg…- susurre recordando que ella había salido de aquí para ir primero a su departamento de él

-¿Qué?- pregunto Freddie alzando una ceja

-Sam… ella… hoy se quedara en casa de él ¡y dijo que antes de ir con Brad iría a su departamento!- conté animada ¡ya sabia donde estaba Sam!

-¡¿Se quedara en casa de Sulkin?- ¡Ups! había olvidado que Freddie estaba escuchando, que desconsiderado de mi parte decir eso así como así

-De hecho, lo hace todos los fines de semana- respondí temerosa de su reacción

-¡¿Qué?- Juraba que incluso Japón pudo escuchar el grito de Freddie

**Brad´s PVO**

Carly, Freddie, Alex y yo entramos a la escuela cansados y deprimidos no habíamos encontrado a Sam y tampoco a Gregg, al parecer ambos estaban desaparecidos y hoy ya era el tercer día ¿Dónde estarán? Era lo que todos nos preguntábamos pero por la cara de Freddie podía ver que a el le rondaba una muy ilógica pero muy concordante pregunta que era… ¿Habrían huido ambos solo para pasar mas tiempo juntos?

Nos acercamos al casillero de Carly y todos dimos un sonoro suspiro –Hey- oímos a una cansada voz pasar junto a nosotros y volteamos, oh dios era…

-¡Sam!- grito Carly con alegría y corrió a abrazarla

-¿Dónde has estado?- la interrogo Freddie molesto

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte yo preocupado

-¿Te abdujeron los alienígenas?- ¿Qué con la pregunta de Alex?

-Ya, ya, ya… estoy bien- respondió a mi pregunta –no te importa donde haya estado- miro a Freddie y él frunció el ceño ante su respuesta, obviamente no quería que ella le respondiera de esa manera cuando el se había preocupado tanto por ella, buscándola tantas horas –Y no, no me abdujeron extraterrestres- le dijo ahora a Alex algo cansada, supongo que de tantas interrogaciones

-Me alegra que estés bien- dijo feliz mi novia y yo sonreí, ya estaba más tranquilo, no solo por que mi pobre novia ahora estaba mas tranquila con Sam ya "encontrada", sino por que mi mejor amiga ya estaba aquí con nosotros sana y salva pero… había algo en ella que no acababa de gustarme…

Generalmente siempre se muestra desinteresada en todo pero siempre nos escuchaba, y ahora se veía como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otra parte muy lejana de lo que pasaba aquí, la campana sonó, Ugh… -Debo ir a clases- escuchamos decir a Sam una vez que se separo de Carly ¿? Todos nos miramos bastante sorprendidos de lo que acababa de decir ¡Sam jamás diría eso! A menos… a menos de que algo realmente malo pasara…

-¿Escucharon lo que dijo?- nos pregunto Alex bastante desconcertada una vez que Sam camino hacia su clase de Historia (solo la compartía con Carly pero ella estaba tan estupefacta que aun no reaccionaba) yo y Freddie asentimos

-Debe haber algo mal con ella- dijo Freddie preocupado y yo asentí de igual manera ¿Qué le estará pasando?

**Freddie´s PVO**

Me senté en una de las mesas de la cafetería, hoy no había prestado nada de atención en ninguna de las clases ya que mi mente se encontraba bastante ocupada ¿Qué le pasara a Sam? No me ha insultado, no se ha burlado de que Alex me "dejo" por Matt (ya estaban saliendo esos dos) y cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por Sulkin ella fruncía el ceño y decía _"no me importa"_ o… _"yo que se";_ Algo extraño debía estar pasando, y al parecer Sulkin era el problema ¿Se habrá peleado con él? Eso era demasiado utópico por que aunque me costara admitirlo Sam quería demasiado a ese idiota hasta como para pelearse con él –Hey- dijo Brad sentándose junto a mi seguido de Carly, Alex y…

-¿Dónde esta Sam?- pregunte al no verla

-Ella… dijo que no tenia hambre- Me respondió Carly mas preocupada que antes ¿Qué? ¿Sam sin hambre? ¡Eso es imposible!

-¿Están bromeando verdad?- sonríe con un poco de miedo, era una broma, tenia que ser una broma ¿verdad? Pero los vi negar a todos al mismo tiempo -¿Dónde esta?- seguí preguntando

-Dijo que estaría en la biblioteca- ¿Qué, que? ¿Sam en la biblioteca? Bueno, había descubierto que a ella le gustaba leer pero ¡ella odiaba las bibliotecas! Decía que era solo para idiotas el entrar ahí

-Nos vemos después- me levante y tome mis cosas

-No la hagas que se moleste ¿quieres?- asentí ante la petición de Carly y seguí mi camino hacia la biblioteca

Daba gracias a que no fue difícil encontrarla, ella estaba en una de las primeras mesas de la entrada viendo al parecer algo interesante en un libro, me acerque lentamente, ella aun no se percataba de mi presencia, así que aproveche eso para ver lo que ella miraba en ese libro, era una ¿nota? Si, era una pequeña hoja de ¿Sulkin? Comencé a leerla ya que Sam no decía nada de que yo estuviera ahí (tal vez estaba demasiada perdida en su mente como para darse cuenta) Cada que mis ojos avanzaban mas y mas en las palabras de esa nota, tenia mas ganas de golpear a Sulkin ¡había terminado con Sam en una nota y por otra chica! Que idiota tan cobarde, si lo tuviera frente a mi habría vuelto a romperle la cara, pero estaba vez no hubiera tenido piedad….

-Ese tipo…- susurre bastante irritado ¿ahí estaba todo el amor que le profesaba a Sam? Vaya que solo era un hablador, un muy idiota hablador

-¿Qué haces aquí Freddie?- escuche a Sam, tal parece que ya había salido del pequeño trance en el que estaba y en momentos como estos de haber sido atrapado de infraganti, pues… no era nada bueno, Sam tal vez estaría furiosa gracias a la "sutileza" de Sulkin al terminar con ella y tal vez desquitaría sus frustraciones con mi pobre y débil cuerpo (sinceramente no quería ser su costal de box)

-Yo…- me aclare la garganta –Vine a ver que te ocurría, estaba preocupado- respondí con honestidad, aunque había omitido la parte en la que la duda me carcomía y tenia demasiada curiosidad de saber que ocurría

-No necesito tu preocupación- dijo molesta y se levanto, yo inconscientemente la tome del brazos para que no se fuera (grave error), Sam me tomo de la camisa e hizo girar todo mi cuerpo al lado contrario haciéndome caer de espaldas, Ugh… no sentía nada que no fuera dolor por todos lados

**Spencer´s PVO**

-Hola niños raros- salude a mi hermana y a sus amigos –Hey Sammy- dije ya que estaba deteniendo el reloj con pegamento que iría en la parte superior de mi escultura (llevaba dos horas haciendo esto y no quería volver a empezar), me alegraba saber que ya había aparecido, estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, me hacía sentir como la señora Benson, podía imaginarme a mi corriendo tras de Sammy para que se pusiera su bloqueador de nubes ¡Iuk! Eso era escalofriante

-Hey- dijeron todos sin ánimo ¿Qué les pasaba? La juventud de hoy en día cada vez decaía más…

-Dormiré...- escuche decir a Sam y después de eso se dejo caer en el sofá, bastante deprimida

-¿Qué le sucede?- pregunte y solté el reloj haciendo que callera -¡Espere dos horas para que se secara, estúpido pegamento no sirve!- grite frustrado

-¿Usaste esto para tu escultura?- Me pregunto mi pequeña hermana y me mostro una botella amarilla, yo asentí con la cabeza –Spencer… ¡Esto es mostaza!- me grito, ya no había respeto hacia los hermanos mayores, esperen ¿había dicho mostaza? Entonces…

-¡¿Entonces que le puse a mi sándwich?- grite asustado, baje rápido de la escalera y me dirigí hacía donde estaba la otra botella y leí su etiqueta -¡Pegamento Industrial! Oh… mi sándwich- me lamente y lo mire, inconscientemente comencé a llevármelo a la boca, quería ver a que sabia

-¡Spencer no te lo comas!- escuche a Carly reprenderme

-Bueno ya, no lo hare- lo solté y regrese a la sala -¿Y que le pasa a Sam?- la señale, estaba como, como si no quisiera moverse nunca en su vida (Bueno, mas de lo usual) –Sammy… ¿Quieres Jamón?- pregunte suavemente

-No, pero gracias Spence- la escuche decir aun sin moverse

Alce la vista bastante desconcertado y me dirigí hacia Carly que se encontraba en la cocina, preparando su "limonada especial" Sabia horrible pero nadie se lo decía por temor a represalias (Su gran histeria) -Estoy realmente muy preocupado por Sam- le dije a Carly mientras veía a mi "trilliza" recostada en el sofá sin hacer nada -¡Ni siquiera quiere jamón, lo único que hace es... nada!- grite exaltado, Ok… la histeria era hereditaria

-Lo se, a estado así **TODO** el día, no quiso comer en la hora del almuerzo, no golpeo a nadie ¡incluso presto atención en las clases!- bien al parecer no era el único exaltado aquí –Tal vez… tal vez es por Gregg ¡Tiene que ser por Gregg!- ¿Podía ser por él?

-¡No menciones a Sulkin aquí Shay!- El grito amenazante de Sam hizo mis dudas desaparecer, Si era por Gregg su depresión, Carly y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo y después nos acercamos a Sam

-¿Que pasa con Gregg? ¿Pelearon? Tú jamás lo habías llamado por su apellido, dime que esta pasando Sam- siempre que Carly quería saber algo y no se lo decían, su cara era de miedo…

Pero Sam simplemente siguió mirando a la nada, al parecer no iba a responder –Sam…- comencé a decir yo

-Sulkin termino con ella y regreso a Londres- Dijo Freddie disgustado ¿Qué, que?

-¿Gregg termino contigo?- pregunte sin poder creerlo

-¡¿Qué les pasa a los nerds de hoy en día que terminan con una chica sexy?- señalo a Sam –Sin ofender Freddie- se disculpo un poco con él y él solo se cruzo de Brazos -¡Es cierto lo que dije y lo sabes!- se defendió ahora ante la mirada reprochadora de él

-¡No tienes que decirlo de esa manera!- la reprocho ahora Freddo

-¡Bueno ya!- Intervine yo para que se callaran –Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es algo para animar a Sammy- dije en baja para que solo ellos dos escucharan

-Tengo que irme- escuchamos decir a Sam mientras se levantaba del sofá

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Carly confundida

-Tengo terapia Familiar con mamá- Oh, si ellas dos iban al psiquiatra Carly y yo asentimos entendiendo –Nos vemos mañana- al parecer hoy no iba a regresar aquí, asentimos de nuevo pero esta vez no tan convencidos

Me acerque a abrazarla y sentí como ella me correspondía –Espero que mañana ya puedas comer por que el Señor tocino Boliviano te estará esperando- le susurre en el oído y escuche una pequeña risa de su parte, bueno, al menos había logrado alegrarla un momento

-Hasta mañana Spence- dijo separándose de mí

-Hasta mañana Sammy- le sonreí y después de eso ella salió del departamento – ¿Creen que este mejor mañana?- les pregunte a Carly y Freddie una vez la vi desaparecer por completo

-No lo creo- dijo mi hermana con pesar

-Me tengo que ir- dijo Freddie tomando su chaqueta

-¿Vas a seguirle?- Alce una ceja y lo vi asentir –Que tengas suerte Freddo- levante ambos pulgares para darle ánimos, realmente esperaba que tuviera éxito para hacer que Sam estuviera de mejor humor

**Freddie´s PVO**

Obviamente yo no me había tragado el cuento de la "Terapia de madre e hija" Spencer y Carly eran muy ingenuos ¡Aja! Sam acababa de subir al piso de arriba, la seguí a una distancia prudente para que no se diera cuenta de mi presencia e intentara huir de mí, al menos hasta que viera a donde quería ir. Cruzó el pasillo y se detuvo en una de las puertas departamentales, tenia una extraña sensación, como si ya conociera este lugar, pero… ¿De donde? Saco una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón ¿De donde la había sacado? Escuche la puerta abrirse, la vi entrar y ¿Por qué no cerro la puerta? Supongo por su mirada pensativa que no se había dado cuenta de eso, eso era bueno (para mi)

Camine a paso lento (no quería que se diera cuenta de mi presencia aun), entre y… -Wow- dije sorprendido, pude ver una gran sala de estar, lujosa y con una tecnología y costo bastante avanzado, la persona que viviera aquí debía tener bastante dinero y amor por la tecnología

-¿Por qué me seguiste Benson?- al escuchar la pregunta de Sam no pude evitar dar un brinco por el susto, no me esperaba eso y por lo tanto me había tomado desprevenido

-Me preocupas y obviamente no me trague tu escusa- me cruce de brazos con un poco de valor recuperado -¿Quién vive aquí?- intente buscar alguna cosa que me indicara algún indicio y vaya que la encontré, solo pude ver una cosa, una fotografía (para ser mas precisos), la cual (para mi mala suerte) era reciente, en ella se encontraba Sam, pero no sola, Nop… ella estaba siendo abrazada por la cintura por el idiota de Sulkin que intentaba besarla en la mejilla mientras ella reía y alejaba su rostro, empujando con la mano sus labios de ella

-Es… la casa de Gregg- ¡Ja! ¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta (¡Nótese el sarcasmo!)

-¡Deja ya de deprimirte por el idiota de Sulkin!- grite molesto, arroje la fotografía a una sofá que estaba ahí, me acerque a ella y comencé a zarandearla, pero ella seguía con la vista baja y perdida, no decía nada ¡Demonios! -¡¿No te importamos nosotros? ¿Carly? ¿Spencer? ¿Yo?... ¿No te importa que sienta yo… al verte así por Sulkin?- dije dolido, no me importaba lo patético que podía verme, ahora entendía, realmente ahora entendía lo estúpido que había sido al creer que tal vez jamás podría corresponder su amor ¿Por qué? Porque verla así por otro que no fuera yo ¡me hacia ponerme furioso! ¿La razón? La amaba, la amaba con toda mi existencia y no quería perderla, por nada… ni nadie. Tenia tantas ganas de golpearme a mi mismo por ser tan imbécil y entenderlo tan tarde

-¿Acaso... te estabas enamorando de el?- pregunte, por dios... esperaba con toda mi alma que dijera que no...

-No…-Escuchar eso hizo que mi mundo se iluminara –No… No lo se…- susurro, de nuevo, mi gran felicidad se fue por donde vino ¿No lo sabía? Bien, eso había hecho que mi pobre corazón se estrujara muy fuerte ¿Ahora dudaba? Bueno, no podía culparla, después de todo yo no le había dado ninguna esperanza para que intentara cuidar lo que sentía por mí

**Sam´s PVO**

La pregunta de Freddie me había tomado desprevenida y tuve que responderla sinceramente –Yo… no esperaba escuchar eso- dijo pasando una mano por su cara ¿Qué pensaba escuchar? Qué estaba locamente enamo… enamo… enamora… ¡eso! (No pienso decirlo nunca tan abiertamente ¡Iuk! Eso solo es para ñoños) –Sam…- escuche que me llamo y levante la cara -¿Piensas seguir así por Sulkin?- sinceramente me sentía fatal con eso, pero… ¡Por dios! Debo dejar de estar deprimida por un chico ¡Soy Sam Puckett! Golpee su hombro y lo escuche quejarse -¡¿Por qué fue eso?- dijo adolorido

-Supongo que eso contesta tu pregunta, creo que ahora iré a casa de Carly por el señor Tocino Boliviano- sonreí al recordar a mi amigo el señor Tocino, tan crujiente y frito…. –Mama se va- tome mi mochila que había dejado el sofá y mi mirada se poso en la fotografía que Fredtonto había tirado, la mire por unos segundos dudando de si levantarla o no ¡Al diablo! La levante y la puse de nuevo en su lugar, aun cuando estuviera molesta y quisiera golpear a Gregg por esa estúpida nota, el seguía siendo muy importante para mi

–Sam- escuche que nuevamente me llamo el tonto

-¿Qué?- pregunte indiferente y voltee mi cabeza para verlo, se notaba nervioso, alce una ceja

-Yo… Se que he sido un tonto, que jamás valore lo que tu sentías por mi como debía de hacerlo, pero… Acaso tú… ¿Me darías una segunda oportunidad?- ¿Eh? ¿El estaba pidiendo lo que creía? Ahora si me gire completamente frente a el, bastante sorprendida debo decir

-A… ¿A que te refieres?- pregunte y sentí como mi estúpido corazón latía como loco ¡¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Hace unos minutos casi me suicidaba por la nota de Gregg y ahora mi corazón parecía querer salir de mi pecho ¡Eso no era normal!

-Yo… ¿Serias… serias… mi novia nuevamente?- sus ojos brillaban, mostrando una pequeña y esperanzada mirada que era tan, tan… estúpidamente tierno, soy débil ante esas miradas…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Wah! ¡¿Que contestara Sam a la pregunta de Freddie?<strong>

**¿Que esperan que conteste?**

**¡¿Que habra pasado con el pobre de Gregg realmente?**

**Bueno, bueno, ya dejare de atormentar su pobre cabecita :D**

**Ahora...**

**¡Un adelanto!**

**Spencer´s PVO**

-Entonces... ¿Que les pareceria... una competencia?- sonrei, esto seria pan comido

-¿Competecia... competencia de que?- pregunto Carly con temor,supongo que ya sospechaba lo que iba a proponer

**Sam´s PVO**

Lo unico que necesitaba para ganar esta estupida competencia de bromas estaba justo aqui, en mi mochila

**Carly´s PVO**

-¡¿Como quieres que me Calme? ¡Esto es horrible! ¡Spencer tiene una adiccion con las bromas al igual que Brad y por esa razon ambos estan obsecionados con ser los reyes de las bromas, Sam esta cien por ciento segura de que ella jamas pierde y Freddie piensa hacer hasta lo imposible por hacer que Sam pierda por una vez en su vida! Lo unico que me mantiene a salvo de no ser el blanco más facil de sus bromas ¡es gibby!- le grite a Alex, despues de esto, necesitaria meses de terapia

_**CAPITULO 22: ****April fools day**_

_**¡Dejen Reviews!**_


	22. Chapter 22: April Fools Day

_**¡God!**_

_**Ya vamos en el capitulo 22!**_

_**No tengo idea de hasta donde terminare de escribir, pero ya tengo en mente hasta el capitulo 29, así que no hay temor de teminrar esta historia :D**_

_**¡Ya mañana es Septiembre!**_

_**Quiero que salga IDate Sam and Freddie xD**_

_**Bien, ahora pueden leer!**_

**CAPITULO 22: ****April fools day**

**Freddie´s PVO**

-Yo… ¿Serias… serias… mi novia nuevamente?- por favor, por favor, que diga que si, por favor, por favor….

-No…- negó lentamente con la cabeza

-¿Por qué?- pregunte, quería una explicación, aunque la verdad, tenía miedo a que dijera que ya no me quería de esa manera

-Creo que han sido muchos noviazgos para mi en tan poco tiempo y que para empeorar todo, no han terminado muy bien… no quiero tener una relación por ahora…- asentí entendiendo su punto de vista ¡Maldito Sulkin quería golpearlo, y a mi también por ser tan idiota! -¿Enemiamigos?- me tendió la mano nuevamente, al menos la ultima vez que había dicho eso, yo había recibido un beso, pero en esta ocasión no

-Enemiamigos- le sonreí y estreché su mano con la mía, tendría bastante tiempo para lograr que ella aceptara de nuevo ser mi novia, así que no tenia tanta prisa; Sentí un dolor agudo en mi hombro, Sam acababa de golpearme -¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?- me queje adolorido mientras frotaba mi pobre hombro

-Ya deja de quejarte como una niñita Fredalupe, ahora vámonos, tengo hambre- comenzó a jalarme hacia la puerta -¿Y ahora por que sonríes como idiota?- levanto una ceja disgustada, Sam…. La loca Sam que yo amaba había vuelto

-Te vez muy linda cuando te enojas- dije idiotizado, al parecer Sulkin me había contagiado sus rarezas masoquistas

-Torpe- golpeo mi nuca, me queje por el dolor –Camina, quiero mi tocino- siguió tirando de mi mano (al menos ahora me trataba un poco mejor)

**Spencer´s PVO**

-¡Hola niños!- grite entrando al departamento con varias bolsas en los brazos, mi hermana y sus huérfanos amigos se encontraban en la sala viendo celebridades bajo el agua ¡Amaba ese programa!

-Hola Hermano- escuche decir a Carly

-Hey- dijo Brad

-¿Qué tal Spence?- me saludo Freddo

-Estoy comiendo- dijo Sam con dificultad ya que efectivamente, tenia una bola de albóndiga en la boca

-¿Ahora quien es el que quiere morir?- pregunte obviamente refiriéndome al programa

-Drake Bell- me respondió Carly

-¡Si! Hace mucho tiempo que quería verlo mientras se ahogaba- dije animado y me senté en el sillón que estaba a un lado

-¡Spencer! El pobre Drake esta intentando vivir ¡No hagas esos comentarios! O dime… ¿Te gustaría que Jerry Trainor estuviera ahí?- Amaba a ese actor, era tan gracioso y torpe, jejeje el solo ver su cara, daba risa. Negue lentamente con la cabeza

-Carly tiene razón- la apoyo Sam palmeando su hombro, yo y Carly la miramos sorprendidos, No era normal que ella dijera eso cuando amaba tanto ver a las celebridades intentando morir en un gran estanque de agua -¡No me miren así! No quiero que lo que gaste por mis boletos para su concierto se vaya a la basura- se cruzo de brazos, Ah, le preocupaba su dinero, eso ya era mas normal

-¡Es cierto!- grite al recordar lo que iba a decirles ahora que estaban todos aquí (bueno, exceptuando a Alex y a Matt pero, ellos seguramente no querrían participar). Todos estaban atentos a lo que yo diría –Mañana… ¡Es el día de las bromas!- grite entusiasmado

-¿Y?- dijo Sam, aburrida, como siempre

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos, pensé que seria algo bueno con lo que todos podríamos divertirnos- explique y todos asintieron

-Entonces…- me alentó a seguir Freddo

-Entonces... ¿Que les parecería... una competencia?- sonreí, esto seria pan comido (para mí)

-¿Competencia... competencia de que?- pregunto Carly con temor, supongo que ya sospechaba lo que iba a proponer

-Bueno, consistiría en hacernos bromas entre nosotros y quien haga mas, gana- explique, todos nos miramos entre todos, algunos dudando si aceptar, Carly aterrada de lo que contestaran y otros mirándose con desafió

-Aceptamos- escuche decir a Sam, Freddo, Brad y Gibby

-Oww… ¿Por qué a mí?- se quejo Carly –Bien, yo también participare- dijo derrotada

-¡Si!- levante ambas manos, emocionado –No se preocupen pequeñitos, el rey de las bromas, será piadoso- me señale

-Seguro que **YO** seré piadoso, después de todo, no quiero lastimar a nadie- escuche decir a Brad ¿Qué, que?

-**YO** soy el rey de las bromas y **TÚ** un simple bufón- dije con burla

-Creo que mañana sabremos quien es el simple bufón- me miro satisfecho, entrecerré los ojos

-Cálmense niños, dejen esa hostilidad para mañana- se levanto Sam poniéndose entre nosotros, me sorprendía ver a Sam calmándonos ya que ella amaba la violencia y los malos tratos hacia los demás –Además, no se por que se complican la vida, después de todo, Mama va a ganar- se señalo

-¿Por qué tan confiada Puckett?- pregunto Freddo con burla

-Porque yo jamás pierdo- señalo con obviedad ella

-Entonces supongo que esta será la primera vez- Oh no, Fredraro quería morir, yo ganaría, pero jamás se lo haría saber a Sam en su cara (a menos que estuviéramos en los videojuegos, con todo falso, y sin ningún cuchillo como los que habían en la cocina)

-¡Dejemos esto para mañana!- los detuve antes que hubiera un funeral de ñoño–Ahora me iré a preparar para mañana- corrí hacia mi habitación, mañana seria un día ¡muy loco!

**Sam´s PVO**

Llegue a la escuela normal, no me preocupaban mucho las bromas. Lo único que necesitaba para ganar esta estúpida competencia de bromas estaba justo aquí, en mi mochila, obviamente lo que tenía que hacer ahora, era estar alerta a cualquier cosa sospechosa –Hey- dije en general, me cansaba saludar a todos

-Hola- respondieron todos, cada uno se mostraba a la defensiva, no solo conmigo, era con **TODOS**

-¿Lista para perder Princesa Puckett?- pregunto Fredalupe

-Ni en tus sueños lacayo- respondí, la campana comenzó a sonar, la primera hora seria estar en el laboratorio, estúpida Química

-Es hora de ir a clases ¡No intenten nada!- hoy mi pobre amiga estaba mas histérica de lo normal, todos negamos con la cabeza y comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón

…

El estúpido profesor me había quitado diez minutos de mi hora del almuerzo por haberlo hecho llorar dos veces, que bebe; Ahora yo tenía que limpiar los instrumentos de los experimentos y él tendría que tomar terapia dos veces al día. Tome los estúpidos recipientes que no sabia para que se ocupaban (nunca prestaba atención) y los puse en el armario, escuche algo caer y luego la puerta cerrarse, voltee sorprendida y en el suelo pude ver una estúpida bola de color rojo bastante grande y con una mecha encendida en la punta –Oh por dios…- susurre y rápidamente corrí a cubrirme detrás de la mesa del profesor, iba a matar al culpable de esto

La estúpida bomba exploto antes de que yo lograra cubrirme, olía asqueroso y yo estaba cubierta totalmente por un líquido verde de dudosa procedencia

**Brad´s PVO**

Todos íbamos al laboratorio para ayudar a limpiar a Sam, no queríamos que se quedara sin almuerzo o estaría de mal humor, en una esquina del pasillo para ir directo al salón vimos a Spencer bastante divertido, de hecho, creo que demasiado. Todos nos miramos varias veces, tal parece que Spencer ya había comenzado a jugar y Sam… había sido la primer victima – ¡Dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste!- se acerco a el Carly bastante exaltada, igual que todos

-Sam… bomba…. ¡Un punto para el rey!- seguía riendo como loco, todos corrimos hacia el aula y al abrirla…

-Oh por dios…- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

Sam estaba parada, cubierta por algo verde, Ugh… apestaba horrible, al parecer Spencer había lanzado una bomba fétida, una muy grande -¿Dónde esta?- pregunto mientras con una mano se quitaba un poco de esa cosa que tenia en los ojos para poder ver, lucia ¡Furiosa!

-Afuera- dijo Carly con temor, compadecía a Spencer, pero esto era un juego así que… no sufriría golpes por parte de Sam, lo cual era una gran salvación para él

Salimos detrás de ella, y obviamente nos alertamos cuando lo tomo del cuello de la camisa -¡No me golpees, soy demasiado guapo para morir!- se cubrió su cara

-No lo hare- rodo los ojos –Pero, acabas de declararme la guerra Spencer Shay, te recomiendo que tengas mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante- lo soltó, la cara de terror de Spencer era de fotografía, pobre…

-¡Puckett! ¡¿Qué significa esto?- volteamos hacia atrás para ver quien gritaba, era el profesor de Química, estaba en la puerta del salón, Oh, oh…

**Carly´s PVO**

No sabias ya cuantas vueltas había dado alrededor del sofá –Vamos ya tranquilízate, harás un hoyo alrededor- escuche a Alex ¡Odio que me digan que me calme, me pone peor!

-¡¿Como quieres que me Calme? ¡Esto es horrible! ¡Spencer tiene una adicción con las bromas al igual que Brad y por esa razón ambos están obsesionados con ser los reyes de las bromas, Sam esta cien por ciento segura de que ella jamás pierde y Freddie piensa hacer hasta lo imposible por hacer que Sam pierda por una vez en su vida! Lo único que me mantiene a salvo de no ser el blanco más fácil de sus bromas ¡es Gibby!- le grite a Alex mientras la zarandeaba después de esto, necesitaría meses de terapia –Y para empeorar mas las cosas a Spencer se le ocurrió hacerle la broma ¡a Sam! Ahora ella esta castigada sin almuerzo ¡porque debe limpiar el laboratorio!- explote, quería a mi hermano, pero era un idiota

-Aun así debes relajarte un poco ¿Por qué no te das una de tus grandes y largas duchas?- ¿Una ducha?

-Si, tal vez tengas razón, me daré un baño- le di la razón y camine hacia haya

**Alex´s PVO**

Una vez que Carly se fue, llegaron Sam y Freddie, entrando como siempre, sin nada de vergüenza

-Hola locos- salude yo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa?- dijeron al mismo tiempo, se miraron y se dieron una bofetada ¿Qué pasaba con ellos?

-Hola Sam y Fredtorpe- dijo Matt, vi a Freddie fruncir el ceño, ellos no se llevaban mal, ni bien; Sam solamente se rió, supongo que por el sobrenombre

-Ese es nuevo- junto ambos puños con el de Matt, lenguaje de bravucones supongo

Spencer salió de su cuarto y comenzó a reír como loco –Oh dios… ¿Dime que no has hecho nada malo?-pregunte esperanzada, si de por si Carly ya estaba exaltada, eso haría que le ¡diera un infarto!

-¡Ahhhh!- escuchamos un grito desde la ducha, al parecer su nueva victima había sido su propia hermana

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Freddie cuando la vimos salir con una bata

-¡Arañas!- Spencer comenzó a reír mas fuerte

-Un clásico- susurro y salió disparado hacia su cuarto intuyendo que Carly planeaba asesinarlo

-Iré a sabotear tu refrigerador- dijo Sam y se dirigió a la cocina

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Brad y a un golpeado completamente azul Gibby ¿Por que estaba azul?

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Matt

-Sam…- respondió él

-Las bromas de Spencer y Sam se están saliendo de control- dijo Brad con seriedad

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto ahora Carly

-Sam puso un explosivo en mi pastel- dijo Brad, bueno, eso no era tan malo –Volé como a dos metros lejos del pastel- Uh, si había sido malo

- Ella canjeo el letrero del baño de mujeres por el de hombres cuando yo iba a ducharme después de deportes ¡Me golpearon en zonas que no deberían ser golpeadas!- Uh… pobre –También, cambio mi jabón liquido por colorante azul ¡Ahora parezco una mora!- eso explicaba su "lindo" color, el azul, no le sentaba bien

-Spencer desatornillo el picaporte de mi habitación y cuando tire de él para intentar abrir… cai de las escaleras y abajo puso miel, por lo que cai en ella, mi mama me obligo a tomar ocho baños e ir al doctor donde me saco radiografías de todo el cuerpo- Dijo Freddie, se veía que los baños de su madre no eran muy disfrutables y ¿Quién saca tantas radiografías? Ahora entendía cuando Sam decía que estaba loca – Sam hizo mi aerosol de computador explotar y mi cara quedo purpura, mama pensó que era alguna extraña enfermedad ¡Me inyectaron 30 veces!- Oh… de solo escuchar eso, hacia que me doliera a mi también

-Eso significa que… ¡Van empates! Tres a tres- ¿El desempate? ¿Quién seria la siguiente victima? Daba gracias a que yo no participa, esos dos eran unos psicópatas – ¡Lo peor de todo, es que yo no pude hacerles ninguna broma!- todos asintieron comprendiéndola

-y… ¿Quién creen que gane?- pregunte yo

-Ni idea- respondieron todos

-Spencer es adicto a las bromas, pero Sam jamás se ha dejado ganar. Ahora que recuerdo, ella aun se quiere vengar de la broma que le hizo Spencer- Así que el blanco de ella seria él pero… ¿Quién seria el blanco de Spencer? ¿Seria Gibby o… Brad?

**Spencer´s PVO**

Muy bien, era hora de la broma final, con esta broma ganaría seguramente, llevaba mucha ventaja ya que ninguna había tenido la oportunidad de hacer bromas ya que YO se las había hecho primero, aunque…. Aun no sabía como iba Sam, Nah… ¿Para que me estaba preocupando? Bien, mi última broma se la haría al presuntuoso de Brad ¿Cómo osaba fanfarronear con mi titulo de rey? –Esto le ensañara a ese bufón- comencé a reír, tenia lista la broma, solo seria un susto, con el traje del monstro que se "comía la sopa" de Sam (pesadillas que ella tenia)

-Hora de Jugar- sonreí

**Sam´s PVO**

Bien, lo primero seria espiar al enemigo y por eso, tenia traje de camuflaje y mi equipo especial (no revelare su contenido) –Esto es por mis almuerzos que no podre comer, Hora de jugar- sonreí y me coloque mi mochila

…

Estaba escondida en la planta junto al departamento de Carly, llevaba dos horas… y aun no había rastro de Spencer -¡Ya me voy Carly, Iré con Calceto!- si claro como no, esa solo era una tonta escusa, de hecho aun no sabia a quien le haría la broma Spencer y ¿Cuál seria la broma que haría? Pude ver al igual que yo llevaba una mochila, daba mucho que pensar

Lo vi caminar junto a mí, vaya que si era un torpe, la primera regla de las competencias es "no te descuides", una vez que vi la suficiente distancia comencé a seguirlo, obviamente cubriéndome en algún lugar para no ser vista, de repente el se detuvo y yo me metí en un departamento que estaba abierto con la puerta un poco abierta –Bueno, creo que es hora de regresar- ¿Qué? Pero si solo había avanzado un poco ¿Acaso le haría otra broma a Carly? No, porque no hubiera tenido razón para salirse entonces a menos que… ¡La broma es a Brad! Si, eso tenia sentido ya que no quería que Carly sospechara para que se quedara ahí con Brad, bueno, supongo que Brad me debería una

Espera un rato hasta que ya no escuche pasos, bien, era hora de salir -¿A dónde crees que vas?- alguien tomó mi mochila por detrás, era Griffin –No esta bien entrar a los departamentos sin permisos- ahora me estaba dando un poco de moral el chico que ama los juguetes para niños, que tonto

-Que bueno que no me importa lo que este bien o mal- respondí aburrida –Ahora suéltame, tengo una competencia que ganar- me di vuelta para hacer que me soltara, y efectivamente lo hizo

-¿Qué competencia?- vaya que la gente era chismosa

- De bromas, necesito hacerle una a Spencer y…- una nueva idea llego a mi mente

-¿Y…?- levanto una ceja

-Tú me vas a ayudar- sonreí, el se veía sorprendido pero realmente me daba igual…

**Spencer´s PVO**

Me colee por la ventilación para poder entrar sin ser visto, este estúpido disfraz era bastante incomodo, ahora estaba detrás del robot de botellas, Carly y Brad estaban sentados en el sofá, comiéndose la cara del otro ¡Iuk! No es para nada agradable ver a tu hermana así –Iré por un poco de té helado ¿Quieres un vaso?- le pregunto Carly, genial, esta seria la oportunidad perfecta

-Seguro- le sonrió Brad, me fui acercando poco a poco, hasta que queje detrás de él, era ahora o nunca. Toque su hombro con cuidado y lo vi voltear aun sonriendo -¡Ahhhh!- grito cuando me vio se hizo hacia atrás, cayendo con la mesa haciendo que se golpeara

Comencé a reírme muy fuerte –Eso fue divertido- susurre una vez me había cansado de carcajearme aun con Brad en el suelo, me gire y puse el primer pie para avanzar -¡Ahhhh!- grite ya que un estúpido patín estaba en mi camino y me había hecho rodar hasta le puerta de la cocina, vislumbre a… ¿Griffin? Abriendo la puerta y…-¡AHHHH!- grite más fuerte ya que un bote grande estaba justo frente a mi, el impulso hizo que me metiera dentro del bote, estaba atascado, no podía mover ni mis brazos ni mis piernas

-Te dije que mama nunca perdía **Y **que me vengaría- dijo Sam con burla, estaba vestida con un traje de camuflaje ¿Por qué?

-¿Sam? Tu… ¿Tú hiciste esto?- Pregunte asombrado, era una exactitud muy buena de cálculos, era… ¡increíble!

-Siiip- respondió sonriendo

-Y yo la estoy ayudando- pude ver la cara de Griffin, igualmente sonriente

-Peeero, Aun falta la mejor parte- su sonrisa era de miedo

-Sam… ¿Qué piensas hacerme?- pregunte asustado, pero ella solo amplio mas su sonrisa y vi que le asintió a Griffin -¡Sam!- grite, pero ellos me cubrieron colocó la tapadera, estúpido bote de basura ¡Jamás querría ver otro de nuevo!

…

Todos se estaban riendo después de contarles lo que había ocurrido, yo simplemente los mire mal, Sam no me había hecho nada mas, simplemente me había hecho creer que me pasaría algo malo, golpeando en compañía de Griffin y Brad varias veces el estúpido contenedor – ¡Ya paren!- grite y me cruce de Brazos, y para empeorar mi humillación, Sam había hecho mas bromas que yo

-Mejor da gracias a que nosotros no te pateamos también ¡Tus bromas fueron muy pesadas! Y para colmo ¡indujiste a Sam a hacerlas también!- ahora aparte de ser humillado, me regañaban

-Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer- baje la cabeza

-Está bien Spence- me palmeo el hombro Sam

-¡Sammy, eres la única que no me deja morir solo!- lloriquee mientras la abrazaba, todos comenzaron a reír, vaya día…

**General PVO**

Sam corría por los pasillos, se había dado prisa en terminar de limpiar ese estúpido laboratorio, todavía tendría quince minutos de la hora del almuerzo –Estúpidos pasillos ¿Por qué están tan lejos de la cafetería?- susurro irritada y se apresuro mas a dar vuelta en la esquina del pasillo

Para su mala suerte choco con alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran –Dejavu- pensó ella ¿Acaso eso no le había pasado ya antes?

-Señorita… Aun cuando diga que le gusto y que me ama con locura, no tiene porque arrojárseme a los brazos- escucho decir a una grave y cansada voz sobre su nuca, tal parece que la otra persona era mas alta

¿Qué estupideces estaba escupiendo ese torpe se pregunto a si misma, alzo la cabeza y pudo ver a un joven de de cabello oscuro y ojos gris que la miraban con indiferencia, bastante tonto para su parecer –Solo tu madre se fijaría en ti- dijo con disgusto y su mano instintivamente se fue a su nuca

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?- Le grito Sam bastante irritada, ya que él con toda la calma del mundo, había parado su golpe ¡Nadie nunca había hecho eso!

-Aaric Ferdell ¿Y tu quien eres loca aficionada? - le respondió el joven con tranquilidad aun sosteniendo su mano ya que no quería tentar a que ella volviera a intentarlo

-No es de tu incumbencia, torpe- se levanto de encima de él, sacudió su mano para que él la soltara y se fue bastante humillada y molesta

Él también se levanto mientras veía como ella se iba furiosa y golpeaba varios objetos al pasar-Que interesante es Seattle al parecer…- susurro el joven con tranquilidad mientras una muy diminuta sonrisa surcaba su rostro

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Quien diablos sera ese tal Aaric?<strong>_

_**¿Que querra con Sam?**_

_**Bien, siempre les hago preguntas que obviamente ustedes no me responderan :)**_

_**Si les gusto...**_

_**O no les gusto...**_

_**O si quieren opinar sobre que pasara despues...**_

_**¡Dejen reviews! **_

_**¡Ya vamos 107!**_

_**Amo sus reviews :D**_

_**Y ahora... ¡Adelanto!**_

**Carly´s PVO**

-¿Qué te ocurre Carls, por que esa cara?- me pregunto Sam con una ceja alzada

-Hay un nuevo estudiante ¡Es guapísimo!- dije entusiasmada, él era simplemente perfecto; Pude notar que Brad me miraba mal – ¡No me mires así! ¡Que este contigo no significa que este ciega!- me defendí cruzándome de Brazos

…

-¡¿Tú?- grito Sam ¿Acaso ella siempre tenia que conocer antes que yo a los chicos guapos?

-Hola rubia ¿Aun sigues acosándome?- ¿Sam lo acosaba? Eso si que no lo podía creer

**Freddie´s PVO**

-¿Y tu quien eres?- le pregunte al idiota que estaba abrazando a Sam por el cuello

-Soy el príncipe soñado de esta rubia ¿Y tu?- ¿Qué, que?

**Sam´s PVO**

¿Cuales son las palabras mágicas?- el idiota ese siempre tenia que salir con esas cosas, yo rodé los ojos

-Puedes traerme un sándwich por favor- dije bastante cansada -¿Feliz? – Dije sarcástica

-Bueno, con que hubieras dicho que me amabas con locura y que querías que yo (como el caballero que soy) te trajera tu almuerzo, era más que suficiente- siempre se burlaba de mí, con ese estúpido tono de voz indiferente y con esa cara de niño serio, era un total fraude

_****CAPITULO 23: Mi Nombre es Aaric****_


	23. Chapter 23: Mi Nombre es Aaric

**¡Hello everybody!**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero esque tuve un bloqueo de escritora Dx**

**Mi mente estaba en blanco...**

**¡Pero ya paso!**

**Y justo hoy, escribi todo el capitulo cuando ese tonto bloqueo desaparecio**

**Espero y les guste el capitulo y el NUEVO personaje que aparecera**

**¡Now you can read!**

* * *

><p><strong>ILost My Mind<strong>

**CAPITULO 23: Mi Nombre es Aaric**

**Carly´s PVO**

¡Oh por dios! Acababa de conocer a un dios… ¡Ahora podía morir feliz! Con esos ojos grises tan perfectos, el porte de caballero, su hermosa cara, sus increíbles músculos que aun con la playera blanca que traía se le notaban y para mejorarlo todo… ¡era extranjero!

-¿Qué te ocurre Carls, por que esa cara?- me pregunto Sam con una ceja alzada, llegando junto a Alex, Matt y Freddie, tal vez mi cara era mostraba **TODO** lo que yo pensaba

-Hay un nuevo estudiante ¡Es guapísimo!- dije entusiasmada sin poder contener más mi increíble felicidad, él era simplemente perfecto; Pude notar que Brad me miraba mal – ¡No me mires así! ¡Que este contigo no significa que este ciega!- me defendí cruzándome de Brazos. Hace unos minutos que había llegado a la escuela y Wendy como una muy buena amiga, me lo había comentado, lo vimos pero no pude hablar con él ya que muchas chicas lo acosaban

-Si como no- dijo Brad rodando los ojos haciendo que saliera de mi intento de asesinato hacía esas locas chicas, la "gloriosa" campana sonó anunciando el comienzo de clases, Hora de dejar de pensar en Adonis

-Vamos Sam, tenemos clase de Historia- dije tomándola de la muñeca para que no escapara

-Pero Carly…- se comenzó a quejar- ¡Odio a la maestra Briggs!- siguió haciendo berrinche

-Créeme que ella piensa lo mismo de ti, ahora camina Puckett, no quiero tener que aguantarla yo sola-ella pareció resignarse por que dejo de forcejear, esta clase solo la tenia con Sam

-Nos vemos Fredtarado, esperare mi postre Brad- típica manera de decir adiós de Sam

…

-Muy bien mocosos siéntense y cállense, no quiero escucharlos, solo hagan su trabajo y nadie ira a detención ¿Eh, Puckett?- miro severamente a mi amiga

-Descuide, estoy demasiado cansada para hacerle algo- le respondió ella dándole desinterés

-Como sea… hay un nuevo mocoso que vino a arruinarme más la vida…- dijo la maestra Briggs entre dientes

-¿Eso es posible? Pensé que su vida ya era un- le tape la boca a Sam cuando vi que la señorita Briggs comenzaba a enfurecerse **MUCHO** mas, aun no salía de su ultimo castigo y yo no quería que tuviera otro tan pronto

-Bien… ¡ya puedes pasar!- le grito al nuevo alumno desde su escritorio, vaya bienvenida

Y ahí… en la puerta pude ver al increíble y mas perfecto hombre que hace unos momentos había visto en los casilleros –Un gusto, mi nombre es…

-¡¿Tú?- grito Sam interrumpiéndolo ¿Acaso ella siempre tenia que conocer antes que yo a los chicos guapos? Mire a ambos con interés ¿Cómo se conocían? ¿No se suponía que él acababa de llegar a Estados Unidos hace unos pocos días?

-Hola rubia ¿Aun sigues acosándome?- dijo con mucha calma él mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros ¿Sam lo acosaba? Eso si que no lo podía creer

-Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte- respondió Sam disgustada

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto la señorita Briggs

-Ella se lanzo a mis brazos mientras me declaraba su amor eterno ¿Verdad?- paso un brazo alrededor del cuello de mi amiga ¿Qué, que? ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Claro que no, deja de decir estupideces!- grito Sam bastante molesta ¿Era mentira? Con esa cara y esa voz serena, seria muy difícil descifrar la verdad y la mentira, incluso podía jurara que mentía mejor que Sam

-Por lo visto, no se llevan bien- reflexiono la maestra mientras ponía una de sus manos en su barbilla

-De maravilla- dijo él mientras que al mismo tiempo Sam gritaba –Claro que no!- renegándose a tener una buena relación con él nuevo alumno ¿Cuál era su nombre?

La maestra Briggs sonrió, era una sonrisa que asustaba –Bien, ya que soy la encargada de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, tu maestra y como tú vas del asco en mi materia…- señalo a Sam, esto no seria nada bueno – Lo acompañaras y auxiliaras en cualquiera de sus dudas durante **TODA** la semana- Si ese era un castigo, yo quería ser castigada también

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- grito Sam, curiosamente siempre decía eso cuando estaba junto a Freddie, era extraño escuchárselo decir a ella sola, su cara era de total disgusto ¿Tan mal le caía?

**Freddie´s PVO**

Era tiempo de mi hora favorita… el almuerzo ¿Por qué? Bueno, eso se debía a cierta chica rubia de ojos azules que… me traía ¡Bastante loco! -¿Su clase ya término?- nos pregunto Carly a Brad y a mí mientras se acercaba a nosotros… _sola_

-¿Dónde esta Sam?- Ok, eso sonó desesperado ¡pero no pueden culparme!

-Ella…-comenzó Carly, se veía algo nerviosa y reacia a contestar

-Continua…- la alenté

-Ella esta….- aja…

-Ya vine- escuche la inconfundible voz de Sam, mi corazón ahora rebosaba de alegría, sonreí y gire para saludar a mi Carnívora favorita, pero entonces….mi sonrisa…_desapareció_ para convertirse en una mueca

-¿Y tu quien eres?- le pregunte al idiota que estaba abrazando a Sam por el cuello mientras me cruzaba de brazos

-Soy el príncipe soñado de esta rubia ¿Y tu?- ¿Qué, que?

-¿Qué dijiste?- lo mire mal

-¿Acaso eres sordo?- muy bien, definitivamente este tipo no tenia para nada de modales y me caía **¡MUY MAL! **Con esa estúpida cara sin emociones y esa voz tan monótona con todo lo que hacia y decía ¿Podría ser un robot?

-Tú…- susurre comenzando a molestarme

-Ya, ya, ya, Fredtonto, tengo hambre así que vayamos a comer- escuche decir a Sam bastante cansada mientras me daba una pequeña sonrisa

-Seguro- le sonreí de vuelta

-Oye…- le hablo a ella él acosador ese

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sam girándose a mirarlo

Ese tipo simplemente se abrazo mas fuerte a ella impidiéndole verlo y puso su cara a centímetros del oído de Sam -¿Puedo... comerte a ti?-juro que mis ojos no podrían estar mas abiertos, igual que los de Sam, que al yo, no esperaba eso

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!- le grito y levanto su mano, supongo que lo planeaba golpear ¡Wii!

Para mi mala suerte… el acosador… detuvo el golpe… ¡Detuvo el golpe! Eso **SI** que era nuevo

-Tu…- susurro Sam bastante irritada mientras forcejeaba con él intentando hacer llegar su golpe

-Señorita… mi nombre es Aaric ¿Cuántas veces se lo tengo que repetir para que se lo grave en la cabeza?- el acosador personal de Sam no hacia ninguna clase de esfuerzo para detener la ira de Sam, Wow…

-Las mismas que yo tengo que repetirme que **SOY** Sam y no rubia o señorita- dijo disgustada, suspiro y quito el puño de la mano del tal Aaric –Vamos, me muero de hambre- comenzamos a seguir a Sam que seguida de su reciente acosador, ya habían tomado una gran distancia

…

Al llegar a la cafetería Sam y el tipo ese ya estaban en una de las mesas… comiendo (típico de Sam). Nosotros ya con nuestro almuerzo, nos fuimos a sentar con ellos –Hola chicos- saludo Alex sentándose con nosotros seguida del idiota de Matt (hoy se había transferido a nuestra escuela)

-Hey- dijo Matt con una sonrisa

-Hola- respondimos todos, excepto Sam, que solo se limito a comer

-¿Y tu eres…?- lo alentó Alex a presentarse

-Aaric Ferdell, Un placer- hizo una pequeña reverencia, al parecer si tenía algo de modales

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo es….?- Matt le cubrió la boca a Alex antes de que pudiera terminar su **GRAN** frase celebre para atraer al sexo opuesto, ella nunca cambiaria

-Juro por mi gato que te quiero, pero comienzo a dudar si es bueno salir con una chica tan voluble como tú- expreso mientras tiraba de su mejilla

-¡Pero yo te quiero!- le respondió Alex quitándole la mano de su cara

-A mí y a todos los hombres del mundo- se cruzo de brazos Matt

-Pero… Aunque mis ojos conozcan demasiados hombres, para mi corazón solo existes tú- siguió respondiendo Alex, Wow… ¿de donde sacara tantas frases?

Pude ver que Matt se avergonzaba -¡Deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas y come!- metió un poco de comida en su boca, supongo que para callarla y se abrazo a ella escondiendo su rostro en su cuello como niño pequeño, esos dos eran muy extraños…

-Quiero de tu almuerzo- le dijo Sam seria a Aaric, que como siempre, se encontraba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

-Yo quiero del tuyo- respondió él, sus miradas eran amenazantes, como si fuera a haber alguna guerra mundial

-Mama no comparte su comida- Sam, la Sam de siempre

-Así que mama, eh- Aaric recargo una de sus manos en la mesa para apoyar su cara, algo me decía que se estaba burlando de Sam y eso, no era bueno

-Si ¿Algún problema?- dijo Sam disgustada

-Nop, ninguno- negó con la cabeza –Bueno, obviamente… si yo puedo ser papá- respondió con tranquilidad

**Alex´s PVO**

–Bueno, obviamente… si yo puedo ser papá- mire bastante sorprendida la escena, este chico iba total y abiertamente tras de Sam ¡Y eso que acababa de llegar aquí! Gire mi rostro hacia Freddie, Ugh… se veía como si en cualquier momento iría a desfigurar a golpeas a Aaric, esperaba que pudiera resistirlos bien

-Deja de decir estupideces, mejor, dame tu almuerzo- pude observar que Sam estaba algo avergonzada, tal parece que no le era tan indiferente y eso era un gran problema para Freddie

-Dame un beso- le respondió él a su orden, la tranquilidad con la que decía cada palabra te hacia dudar de si lo hacia en serio o si simplemente jugaba

Escuche el crujido de una lata, la soda de Freddie para ser más precisos, como lo dije antes, a él no le estaba haciendo mucha gracia que digamos y la lata estaba pagando todo aquí – ¿Por qué mejor no te dejo disfrutar de mi puño en tu cara?- le pregunto Freddie entre dientes

-No gracias, con el beso me conformo- respondió con su habitual templanza, vaya que parecía una estatua, ni al demonio celoso de Freddie Benson le tenía miedo

-Tu…- la ira de Freddie cada vez era mayor, si esto seguía así el rostro de Aaric quedaría irreconocible después de que Freddie se desquitara

-A todo esto… ¿Qué eres de la rubia?- vaya que era directo, esa pregunta tuvo el efecto de dejar a Freddie completamente indefenso, sin nada de ira

-Yo…- Freddie comenzó a tartamudear pero para todo, hay un dios… La campana comenzó a sonar salvándolo de una vergüenza segura por solo ser el amigo de Sam

-¡Hora de ir a clases!- intervine yo, jale de Matt y Freddie fuera de la vista de ellos sin dejarles decir nada más

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Matt un poco agitado ya que habíamos corrido

-Si, gracias Alex- me sonrió Freddie

-Por nada, pero…- toda esta situación era preocupante ya que si Freddie no se daba prisa….

-¿Pero que?- me pregunto Freddie ya que había dejado la frase incompleta

-No siempre podre hacerlo porque ese chico, realmente va en serio con Sam- respondí con seriedad

**Spencer´s PVO**

-¡Sammy!- grite cuando la vi asomarse a la puerta con todos los huérfanos acompañándola a ella y a Carly, ya era costumbre, excepto Freddie que según me habían dicho fue con su madre a una clase de nado sincronizado ¡Iuk! Pero al intentar abrazarla… me di cuenta de algo…

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto de manera aburrida

-Tienes una sanguijuela ahí- respondí señalando a un chico que estaba prácticamente pegado a ella, abrazándola por el cuello y eso, no me agradaba para nada

-Si que pareces una sanguijuela- escuche que le decía al niño-adulto ese

-Soy más lindo que una sanguijuela- parecía no tener emociones, ya que no se había molestado o sonreído ni nada al escuchar el comentario de Sam ni tampoco respondiéndole

-¿Eres un robot?- le pregunte sin poder evitarlo

No, simplemente soy el acosador y futuro esposo de esta rubia ¿Verdad?- ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué había dicho?

-Sigue soñando- respondió Sam disgustada ¡Ja!

-Solo si duermo en tu regazo- ¿Qué, que?

-¡Ah!- grite molesto y aleje a Sam de aquel enfermo -¡No toques a Sammy!- lo amenace, hora de sacar la valentía

-¿Sammy?- pregunto sin entender pero aun con su cara de robot –Suena a nombre de perro- Ese mocoso…. Me estaba haciendo salirme de mis casillas **MUY** rápido, mira que decir eso del apodo que le había puesto a Sam… -Adamas…- ¿Había algo más? No me di cuenta de cuando, pero ese mocoso robot extraño, ya había tirado de Sam para acercarla a él –Esta señorita, es mía- ¡¿Qué, que?

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!- lo golpeo Sam en la cabeza y ni siquiera escuche un leve quejido, ese chico no era humano –Vaya… por fin pude pegarte- respondió sonriendo

-Me tomaste desprevenido- respondió con la mano en la nuca

-Mentiroso- dijo Sam entrecerrando los ojos

-Bueno ya ¿Quién es el?- lo señale

-Aaric Ferdell, un gusto conocerte- hizo una reverencia, Wow, que educado

-Es un estudiante transferido, yo tengo que orientarlo por la escuela toda la semana y él idiota simplemente me siguió hasta aquí- oh vaya

-¿Qué hace una pluma pegada en tu mejilla?- me pregunto Sam tirando de ella

-¡Wah, No la jales, esta pegada!- quite su mano –Hace rato se me callo en el pegamento y después me dio comezón mi cara y me rasque con ella y…-

-¿Se quedo pegada?- Asentí, estúpida pluma traidora

-Spencer ¿No crees que si dejas eso ahí se caerá?- pregunto Carly acercándose a nosotros, refiriéndose a la escalera que había traído para poder hacer la parte de arriba de mi estatua de plastilina

-Eso es absurdo- dije restándole importancia y los tres escuchamos un pequeño ruido. La escalera se movió haciendo que se callera e iba sobre Aaric -¡Cuidado!- grite pero el parecía demasiado ocupado mirando nada en particular

-¡Aaric!-grito Carly al mismo tiempo que yo, pero fue demasiado tarde, escuchamos el sonido de la escalera al caer, pero no precisamente en la cabeza de Aaric, más bien, varios pasos lejos de él

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Sam, ella había alcanzado a patear la escalera y no tenia ninguna daño, sorprendente, ya que era muy pesada

-¿Eres tonta?- fue la única respuesta de él

-¡Oye tu ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a Sam cuando…?- Carly me tapo la boca para callarme, la mire mal ¿Por qué estaba de parte de ese?

-No se de que estas hablando- dijo Sam haciéndose la desentendida, no entendía que pasaba aquí

-¡Sam!- le reprocho Carly y después suspiro -¿Te duele?- pregunto ¿Le duele? ¿Le duele que?

-Nop, estoy bi... ¡Bájame!- le grito a Aaric que ahora la tenia en sus brazos como si fuera un costal, estoy perdido, no se qué está pasando

-Nos vemos después Carly- se despidió ¿Qué estaba pasando, por que se llevaba a Sammy?

-Llámame cuando salgan del hospital- dijo mi hermana ¿Hospital? ¿Cuál hospital y para que?

-Seguro, nos vemos- se despidió con la mano y salió del departamento aun contra la voluntad de Sam, ahora le pediría una explicación a Carly

**Sam´s PVO**

Iban ocho semanas y aun faltaba una ¿Para que? Para que me quitaran este estúpido yeso de la pierna, odio estar así-Tráeme mi almuerzo- le dije a idiota (Aaric) que estaba sentado junto a mí en la cafetería

-¿Cuales son las palabras mágicas?- el idiota ese siempre tenia que salir con esas cosas, yo rodé los ojos

-Puedes traerme un sándwich _por favor_- dije bastante cansada -¿Feliz? – Dije ahora sarcástica

-Bueno, con que hubieras dicho que me amabas con locura y que querías que yo (como el caballero que soy) te trajera tu almuerzo, era más que suficiente- siempre se burlaba de mí, con ese estúpido tono de voz indiferente y con esa cara de niño serio, era un total fraude

-Una semana más, una semana más y lamentaras estas humillaciones Ferbell- lo amenace

-Es Ferdell rubia, Fer-Dell- ahora me trataba como retrasada

-¡Ya se que ese es tu apellido!- era lento hasta para captar que me estaba burlando de él o simplemente se estaba haciendo idiota, algo me decía que era lo segundo

-Hola chicos- se sentó junto a nosotros Carly seguida de Brad, Matt y Alex

-Hey- dijo Aaric simplemente

-Hola castaña y compañía- salude yo, pero note algo -¿Dónde esta Fredifer?- no venia con ellos, lo cual era extraño ya que él por alguna extraña razón siempre llegaba temprano y se sentaba en medio de mi y Aaric

-Habla con él director Franklin, esta pensando hacer una gran subasta para hacer algunas modificaciones a la escuela y…- bla, bla, bla…

-Me aburro- dije cansada -¡Quiero mi sándwich!- comencé a lloriquear

-Con gusto, señorita- se levanto en busca de mi almuerzo

-Vaya, se ve que realmente le gustas- ¿?

-¿De que tonterías estas hablando?- pregunte sin entender, mi pregunta pareció sorprenderla por que casi cae de la silla al escucharla -¿Qué?- seguía confundida

-Sam ¿No me digas que aun no te has dado cuenta?- pregunto Carly riendo

-¿Cuenta de que?- comencé a irritarme

-No, no se ha dado cuenta- escuche decir a Matt mientras negaba reprobatoriamente con la cabeza

-No entiendo nada de lo que dicen- ahora estaba molesta

-Su sándwich, mi querida rubia- dijo Aaric llegando con nosotros

-Oh mi amado…- dije feliz y puedo jurar que vi algo de sorpresa en la cara de Aaric, tal vez imaginó cosas –Ven con mama- enseguida tome mi sándwich la cara de Aaric regreso a su monótona seriedad ¿Qué pasaba con él?

…

Iba caminando por la calle, era algo tarde pero es que mama necesitaba su jamón, así que tuve que ir a comprarlo por que en casa ya no tenia, Joey se lo había comido todo, eso era el más grande delito del mundo, mas grande que cuando el idiota de Aaric tomó un poco de mi graseada. Hablando de él, hace tres días me habían quitado el yeso ¡me sentía liberada! Aun recuerdo cuando todo había pasado y como es que llegue al hospital…

**FlashBack…**

-Llámame cuando salgan del hospital- dijo Carly ¿Pero que, como?

-Seguro, nos vemos- Alcance a ver como se despedía con la mano mientras me sacaba del departamento

Una vez escuche la puerta cerrarse… -¿Por qué iremos a un hospital, acaso piensas curarte lo enfermo? Te advierto que lo pervertido y raro no es curable- trate de sonar divertida

-No te hagas la inocente, sabes muy bien por que vamos- su voz sonaba irritada

Suspire derrotada, me habían atrapado –Bien, pero no me duele tan... ¡Auch!- me queje ya que ese idiota me había apretado el pie

-Jaque, solo a alguien verdaderamente tonto se le ocurre detener semejante escalera de una patada con el empeine del pie- eso no solamente se escuchaba a reproche

-Ya deja de burlarte de mi- dije molesta

-No me burlo de ti- respondió rápidamente, me bajo y me ayudo a sentarme en una banca que había cerca, lo escuche suspirar –De hecho me molesta, me molesta que seas tan terca y hagas cosas sin sentido. Ahora se buena y deja que me preocupe por hoy- de verdad me sorprendió, jamás pensé que él, siendo tan frio y a pesar de que acabo de conocerlo hoy, me este diciendo esas palabras tan… _agradables_, con esa mirada seria, pero a la vez con una pisca de suplica, jamás había conocido a alguien así

-Ferbell date prisa y ayúdame, no puedo caminar por que duele- me avergonzaba decirle que necesitaba ayuda

Me ayudo a subirme a su espalda y mientras caminábamos –Aun cuando no estuvieras herida, cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras yo la haría- lo escuche murmurar en voz baja, oh tal vez fue mi imaginación por que aun cuando le pedí que me repitiera lo que había dicho, el simplemente se quedo callado

**Fin del FlashBack…**

-¿Qué haces aquí tan noche?- escuche decir a alguien detrás de mi, era Aaric

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti- me cruce de brazos

-Acabo de salir de trabajar, pero tú deberías estar en casa guardando reposo, tu pierna aun no esta completamente sana y debes cuidar de no hacer tanto esfuerzo con ella- genial, más reclamos

-Si mamá- rodé los ojos cansada –Solamente salí por jamón, tenia hambre- dije al ver que seguiría con los reclamos

-Eres demasiado tonta- iba a replicarle pero –Dame tu celular- me ordenó, yo lo mire confundida, lo vi estirar la mano así que aunque aun un poco irritada, hice lo que me pidió. Comenzó a hacer algo con él, y unos segundos después, su rostro se endureció ¿Qué habrá visto ahí que lo molestaba tanto? -próxima vez, llámame si quieres comida y yo la comprare por ti- me tendió de nuevo el teléfono, al parecer había anotado su numero ahí -Señorita, Ese tipo… Freddie Benson... ¿Es tu novio?- me preguntó

-Ah… no- negue lentamente con la cabeza, su pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa ya que no me la esperaba

-¿Lo fue?- asentí con la cabeza, no sabia por que esta conversación había tomado ese rumbo -¿Has tenido alguno después de eso?- asentí un poco alarmada ¡¿Acaso había cometido algún delito para ser interrogada así? Porque ciertamente no lo recordaba –Entonces… aun tengo una oportunidad- lo escuche decir ¿? Que habrá querido decir

-A que te refie…- no pude terminar de preguntarle la razón de tantas preguntas por que él jaló de mi mano

-Hora de irnos, Sam- me sorprendí al escucharlo decir mi nombre ya que siempre me decía Rubia o señorita y era por eso que yo jamás lo había llamado por el suyo y en vez de eso le decía idiota, tú o Ferbell – Vamos, te invitare a cenar- vaya que si sabia hacer que lo siguiera

-A mama le gusta esa idea, pero luego tendrás que llevarme a mi casa, Aaric- le sonreí, pude ver una diminuta sorpresa en él, pero casi al instante regreso a la normalidad

-Seguro, hare lo que quieras- me palmeo la cabeza, se sentía tan… _extraño_

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui otro capitulo más :)<strong>

**espero que les haya gustado**

**¿Que me dicen?**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿No les gusto?**

**¿Quieren que desaparesca a Aaric?**

**¡Dejen reviews! xD**

**Ahora un pequeñisimo adelanto por que aun no se que mas escribire...**

**Spencer´s PVO**

-¡Mañana es el cumpleaños de Sammy!- les grite a los huerfanos (los amigos que carecian amor de padres de mi hermana)

-Es cierto, es mañana ya es 17 ¿Que haremos?- pregunto Alex

**Freddie´s PVO**

-¿Quieres que me me envie a mi mismo a tu casa sin ropa, con un simple moño y una tarjeta que diga "soy todo tuyo"?- le pregunto Aaric acercándose peligrosamente a ella- ese tipo…

**Carly´s PVO**

-Yo ya cumpli la mayoria de edad deberias tener otra perspectiva- escuche decir a Freddie con bastante orgullo

-Es cierto, pasaste de un intento de chico, a un intento de hombre- se burlo Sam, yo trate de controlar la risa pero al escuchar a todos riendo, comence a reírme por igual

_****CAPITULO 24: El Cumpleaños de Sam****_

_****Y ya que me han esperado tanto tiempo les dejare una gran pista del capitulo siguiente...****_

_**CAPITULO 25: ¡Subastando! ¿Quién da más?**_

_**¡Bye, bye!**_

_**:P**_


	24. Chapter 24: El Cumpleaños de Sam

**_¡Hello All the people in the world!_**

**_Lamento los milenios que tarde en actualizar, este capitulo fue un poco dificil de hacer, con todas las palabras que no supe traducir al español :( _**

**_¡_****_tuve que pedirle ayuda a mi sobrina de 6 años! Mi español es una verguenza T.T_**

**_¡Pero ya esta aqui!_**

**_El capitulo nuevo :D_**

**_Espero que lo disfruten, hay muchas cosas divertidas en él ;)_**

**_Ahora si... ¡Reading!_**

* * *

><p><strong> ILost My Mind<strong>

**CAPITULO 24: El Cumpleaños de Sam**

**Aaric´s PVO**

-¡Sam, deja de comerte mi comida!- gritó Freddie, como siempre, peleando con mi rubia favorita

-¡Deja de ser tan niña Benson! Además, si no quisieras que me comiera tu sándwich, no lo habrías traído de jamón- respondió ella y siguió comiéndose el almuerzo de Freddie. Todos los que estábamos ahí, simplemente nos dedicábamos a mirarlos, a mi en lo personal, me irritaba que me ignorara; Jamás me había interesado en ninguna chica, Sam era la primera que me gustaba ya que todas las demás siempre eran muy… raras. Acosándome todo el día, alardeando estar enamoradas de mí y diciendo lo increíble que era yo fuera italiano ¿Quién se enamora de alguien solo por sus músculos, su cara o su nacionalidad? La primera vez que vi a Freddie pensé que seria un gran problema si yo pensaba ir tras Sam, y ayer que por casualidad vi sus contactos en el teléfono, pude ver el nombre de "Fredalupe" y al abrirlo... vi una fotografía de Sam y Freddie en el sofá del departamento de Carly abrazados y sonriéndose, eso me irrito más pero… aun así, Freddie me agradaba, era algo torpe e inocente, pero era un torpe e inocente muy agradable

-¡Ya cállense los dos!- gritó Carly, tenia muy poca paciencia –Sam, devuélvele su comida a Freddie y Freddie, deja de traer jamón, sabes que Sam tiene problemas de autocontrol con él- se cruzó de brazos

-Si mamá- dijeron ambos con la cabeza baja

-Ho… hola, Aaric- escuche decir a alguien desde arriba, al levantar mi rostro pude ver a chica

-¿Tu quien eres?- respondí desinteresado

-¿ah? Soy Wendy, voy contigo a clase de matemáticas- Nop, seguía sin saber quien era

-¿Necesitas algo?- respondí algo impaciente ya que no tenia ningún interés en hablar con ella

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto en privado?- ¿Ahora? Estaba comiendo, pero bueno, a una señorita jamás se le trata de una manera irrespetuosa

-Seguro- Me levante de mi asiento, y me despedí de mi almuerzo mirándolo de reojo –Ahora regreso- les informe a todos mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a… ¿Wendy? Ah, si, Wendy; casi todos asintieron ¿Por qué casi? Bueno, pues porque mi querida rubia, simplemente se quedo mirándome con una mirada que no supe como descifrar ¿Celos? ¿Molestia? Si claro, eso era lo que yo esperaba de ella

…

Caminamos hasta llegar a un pasillo cerca de los baños –Ahora si, dime lo que pensabas decirme- me gire hacia ella, quería terminar de manera rápido esto para seguir con mis dos actividades favoritas, comer… y mirar a Sam

-Yo….- la escuche decir nerviosa. Oh dios, ya sabia para donde iría esta conversación –me gustas…- murmuro mientras baja la mirada, hora de la fase dos

-Lo siento, no puedo corresponderte- esa frase ya me la sabía de memoria, siempre la usaba cuando rechazaba a alguien y era… tan cierto, pero ahora…. Si había una gran razón para hacerlo –me gusta alguien más- Si, esa era mi enorme razón

-Ya veo…- suspiro algo deprimida y poco después me miro y sonrió, levante una ceja – No te será fácil ganarle a Freddie- eso si que no me lo esperaba –Te gusta Sam ¿O me equivoco?-eso tampoco me lo esperaba

-¿Soy tan obvio?- intente parecer indiferente pero la vergüenza no me lo hacia nada fácil ¡Nunca me había pasado esto!

-Puedo jurarte que la única que no se ha dado cuenta es ella- eso era peor ¿Por qué esa rubia tenia que ser tan tontamente despistada?

–Que gran consuelo- respondí sarcástico, la escuche reírse, la acaba de rechazar hace algunos pocos minutos y ahora se veía feliz, definitivamente las mujeres para mi era todo un enigma

-Bien, ahora debo irme, tengo algunas cosas que hacer- la escuche decir y cuando me di vuelta, ella ya se había ido

-Rara…- susurre sorprendido de su velocidad, me encogí de hombros, lo mejor seria regresar

Camine tranquilamente por los pasillos mientras pensaba en lo que esa rara chica me acababa de decir…

"_No te será fácil ganarle a Freddie"_

-Tal vez no fácil, pero tampoco imposible- dije para mi mismo

-Vaya… y yo que pensé que eras algún tipo de robot sin emociones- escuche decir a alguien delante de mi y haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunte a Freddie

Wow, ahora eres de nuevo el hombre iceberg de siempre- no entendía de que estaba hablando, lo escuche suspirar un poco irritado, supongo que soy un poco lento para captar las cosas –Hace poco estabas sonriendo – señalo mi cara ¿Sonriendo? ¿Yo?

-¿Y?- trate de sonar indiferente pero la verdad es que aun no podía salir de la sorpresa, no era que nunca sonriera pero… solo lo hacía con Jinn

-Bueno… es que jamás te había visto mostrar otra cara que no fuera esa- me volvió a señalar, supongo que se refería a mi cara de "nada me importa"

-Supongo que hay mucho que no sabes de mi- me encogí de hombros

-Tal vez tengas razón… pero hay algo que me gustaría saber de ti- me miro de manera seria

-¿Y que es?- pregunte curioso, pero tal vez…. La curiosidad mataría al gato

-¿Te gusta Sam?- Vaya que era directo

-Sip y aun cuando a ti también te guste, yo no me hare a un lado- respondí sin la menor vergüenza

-Lo mismo digo yo- se cruzo de brazos

-No esperaba menos de ti, y realmente me alegra tener a un rival como tu- le tendí la mano

-No importa a cuantos chicos les guste Sam, yo siempre estaré con ella, jamás me dejare vencer por nadie- estrecho mi mano con la suya

-Ya lo veremos, ahora lo mejor será ir a comer, me muero de hambre- sostuve mi estomago y lo escuche reírse, esto cada vez se estaba poniendo más serio

**Spencer´s PVO**

-Me agradan Drake y Josh, pero Megan me asusta- dijo Carly y pude ver unos pequeños escalofríos en ella, supongo que él solo pensar e una pequeña y diabólica daba miedo

-A mi me agrada- replico Sam

-Eso es porque a ti te agrada cualquier persona que haga daño hacia alguien más- se burlo Fredraro y pocos segundos después parte del pudin de Sam, ya se encontraba en su cara, vaya niño

-¡Sam! ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de arrojar comida encima de la gente?- la regaño mi hermana

-Que si sigo haciéndolo probablemente alguien se moleste demasiado y probablemente vaya algún tiempo a prisión-repitió Sam un poco cansada

-Y…- la animo a continuar Carly

-Y que cuando salga de prisión podre desquitarme del soplón- termino de decir mi rubia trilliza

-¡Yo jamás te he dicho eso!- grito Carly irritada

-¿A no?- pregunto Sam algo confundida

-¡Claro que no!- Ahora Carly sonaba indignada

-Entonces creo que eso lo dijo mi madre- Sam le resto importancia –Mama necesita aligerar su vejiga ahora- escuchamos decir a Sam mientras corría hacia el baño

-¡Mañana es el cumpleaños de Sammy!- les grite a los huérfanos (los amigos que carecían amor de padres de mi hermana), al ver que la pequeña Sammy ya no podría escucharnos hablar acerca de esto

-Cierto, mañana Sam cumplirá dieciocho ¿verdad?- escuche decir a Matt

-Es cierto, mañana es 17 de Abril ¿Que haremos?- pregunto Alex

-¡Fiesta!- grito Carly

-¡Fiesta!- Gritamos todos, bueno… casi todos (el robot sin emociones de Aaric no contaba), amo las fiestas, en especial preparar la de mi trilliza, hablamos acerca de las cosas que prepararíamos, el lugar (nuestro departamento) y lo más importante cuando del cumpleaños de Sam se trata, la comida

-¿Y tú que le regalaras?- escuche que me preguntaba Alex

-A pues pensaba hacerle….-

-¡No hagas nada eléctrico!- me grito Carly algo asustada, supongo que aun no superaba el trauma de su cumpleaños anterior, el incidente con la lámpara de gomitas

-Si señora- dije algo apenado ¡¿Por qué siempre se incendia todo lo que toco?

-¿Y que le regalaras tu Freddo?- pregunte para evitar que mi hermana siguiera regañándome

-Pues…. Eso, es un secreto- me sonrió

-Oww Fredtorpe piensa en cursilerías- escuche que Matt se burlaba y yo no pude el deseo de carcajearme

-¡Spencer!- me reprocho Carly

-Lo siento…- baje la mirada

-Si, no tiene de malo que Freddie se ponga estúpidamente cursi con Sam- dijo Alex mientras Carly asentía dándole la razón, aguante las ganas de reírme

-Gracias por el apoyo chicas - eso era totalmente sarcástico, pobre Freddo

-No tienes nada que agradecer, somos tus amigas- Carly era un poco lenta para entender el sarcasmo

Lo escuche suspirar con algo de cansancio y después de giró hacia el hombre Iceberg -¿Tú que le darás a Sam, Aaric?- lo interrogó Fredraro ¿Por qué él interés? Ah si, ambos eran unos chicos locos con hormonas hacia Sam, Todos mirábamos repetidas veces a ambos para descifrar esas miradas serias que se daban, era como ver a dos ejércitos de batalla peleando por su precioso tesoro, en este caso, Sam

-Ese día estoy muy ocupado, tengo que trabajar- respondió simplemente

-¿Eso significa que no vendrás a la fiesta?- pregunto ahora mi hermanita, sonaba algo sorprendida

-Así es- asintió con la cabeza y luego miró su reloj –Ahora si me disculpan, es tarde y tengo que trabajar- tomo su chamarra y después de despedirse de todos salió del departamento

-Es un poco extraño- comentó Matt y todos asentimos dándole la razón, jamás terminaría de comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese chico

**Freddie´s PVO**

-Hola Sam, feliz cumpleaños- pasó el chico numero cien en el día a entregarle un regalo, al parecer la poca agresividad que últimamente Sam estaba teniendo hacía que los molestos chicos de la escuela tuvieran un poco de valor y se le acercaran para felicitarla, darle obsequios…. Y alguna que otra invitación a salir

-Ya puedes irte- dijo Sam algo irritada ya que ese chico aun seguía mirándola de manera… Ugh… era muy molesto –Gibby- lo llamó ella

-Seguro- respondió él mientras caminaba hacia el chico –Hora de irse amigo-comenzó a alejarlo lejos de Sam, gracias a dios

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto- escuche decir a Sam feliz, yo la mire mal -¿Qué?- pregunto indiferente

-Hola- saludo alguien interrumpiendo los sermones que tenía preparados para Sam

Hola- le respondimos todos, excepto Sam que solo dijo "Ferbell" a manera de saludo y burla, no sabia si reírme o molestarme ya que a mi era al único que le modificaba los nombres

-¿Qué?- pregunto de manera desinteresada Aaric ya que Sam lo miraba como esperando algo

-¿No piensas darme nada hoy?- pregunto irritada, eso era lo que estaba esperando

Él puso una mano en su barbilla, como si estuviera meditando o pensando lo dicho por Sam –Ah… ¿Quieres que me envíe a mi mismo a tu casa sin ropa, con un simple moño y una tarjeta que diga "soy todo tuyo"?- le pregunto Aaric acercándose peligrosamente a ella, ese tipo…

-No, nadie quiere eso- dije jalando a Sam lejos de él

-Bueno, tal vez tu no lo quieras porque eso seria extraño, pero tal vez ella si ¿verdad?- le sonrió levemente a Sam, esperaba escuchar la respuesta de Sam pero esta nunca llego, gire mi rostro para verla pero ella se encontraba mirando fijamente a Aaric

-¿Sam?- la llamé

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- movió la cabeza hacia los lados varias veces y después de giro a verme -¿Qué quieres Fredalupe?- la escuche decirme una vez volvió al planeta tierra

-¿En que piensas?- entrecerré los ojos

-En lo torpe que eres- era rápida para salir de la incomodidad, pero yo **SI** me había dado cuenta de la mirada de _"oh por dios"_ que había tenido cuando Aaric sonrió

-¿Cuándo dejaras de Agredirme, Puckett?- interrogue mostrándome molesto para seguir el juego

-Cuando encuentre a alguien mas nerd que tu ¿Y sabes cuando pasara eso? ¡Nunca! Tú eres el Rey del los nerds- me respondió y de nuevo, ahí iba otra pelea

-Pues usted quiere a este rey, princesa Puckett- dije divertido mientras me cruzaba de brazos, la vi fruncir el ceño

-Lo único que quiero es romperte la cara- la escuche decir bastante molesta y ahora yo fruncí el entrecejo

-¡Bueno ya!- grito Carly para que no siguiéramos peleando

-¡Ella/El empezó!- gritamos a la vez y luego nos miramos molestos

Escuche a Sam suspirar una vez alejo su mirada de mi, supongo que para tranquilizarse un poco y no matarme por ahora –Iré por un grasito- dijo mientras caminaba hacia su casillero

…

Me encontraba un poco nervioso, caminaba con Sam a mi lado ¿La razón? Carly me había dicho que yo tendría que distraerla para que terminaran de arreglar todo dentro del departamento -¿A dónde vamos Fredifer?- escuche a Sam preguntar y gire mi rostro hacia ella

-Ah….- vamos Freddie ¡piensa algo inteligente! – Necesito comprar el comic número 203 de Superman- dije, vaya que inteligente de mi parte (¡nótese el sarcasmo!)

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con tus necesidades ñoñas? Me voy al departamento de Carly-se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar algo molesta, bien hecho Benson

Piensa, piensa, piensa ¡pero algo inteligente! -¡Te llevare a licuados locos si me acompañas!- grite esperanzado y la vi detenerse, se giró y camino hacia mi de nuevo

-Muy bien Fredraro, me has convencido- puso su mano en mi hombro y yo sonreí

Una vez pasamos por el comic, que tontamente ya tenia en casa como ocho veces, nos dirigimos hacia licuados locos, ya que Sam decía que si no tenia su licuado, moriría de deshidratación-¿Qué puedo traerles?- escuche decir a alguien, T-Bo nos había comentado que debido a la gran cantidad de gente, tuvo que contratar a alguien más, pero inevitablemente esa voz se me hacia familiar…

-¡¿Tu?- escuche preguntar a Sam algo sorprendida y alce la cara para ver de quien se trataba

-¡¿Tu?- dije ahora yo algo irritado ¡¿Es que en todos lados tenia que estar él?

-Lo siento, aquí no servimos eso- se burlo él

-Siempre tan chistosito, Aaric- comento Sam entrecerrando los ojos -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto ya un poco más calmada

- Soy tu acosador- lo escuche decir, no pude evitar sonreír ante su humor negro

-Ya se eso, pero aun no respondes mi pregunta- dijo Sam ya un poco irritada por las burlas de Aaric

-Trabajando, ya te lo había dicho antes- respondió con tranquilidad

-¿Pensé que trabajabas en una librería?- pregunto confundida

-Si también, pero acabo de empezar a trabajar aquí- dijo sin importancia

-Bien, ahora quiero mi licuado-golpeo la mesa mientras demandaba su bebida y yo me reí

-Oui chérie- dijo mientras hacia un saludo estilo militar, Sam solo levanto la ceja ya que no había entendido pero yo obviamente me moleste ¡No tenia ningún derecho de decirle "si cariño" a Sam! Lo mire mal y él simplemente me sonrió levemente

**Carly´s PVO**

-Vamos gente, escuche!- grite para llamar su atención, ya que todos estábamos como locos, organizando todo para que quedara bien. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon a verme –Faltan cinco minutos para las seis, Freddie dijo que traería a Sam en media Ho…-

-¡Sam, espera!- escuche gritar a alguien y luego la puerta del departamento se abrió dejando ver a mi carnívora amiga que se notaba bastante molesta, la vi caminar directo a mi refrigerador

-Ese idiota de Aaric… un día de estos… y todavía se hace el gracioso…- fueron algunos de los murmullos que escuche venir de Sam, no se entendían muy bien debido a que estaba comiendo jamón mientras hablaba para si misma -¿Qué ocurre aquí?- pregunto confundida

Entre todos nos miramos por algunos segundos algo aturdidos debido a la repentina aparición de mi amiga cuando aun no era tiempo -¡Sorpresa!- gritamos todos al mismo tiempo ya con la energía renovada, pero Sam seguía sin comprender el motivo de la celebración, típico de ella, ni siquiera porque hace unas horas había recibido regalos y felicitaciones de bastantes chicos recordaba la razón

-¡Sam, es tu cumpleaños! ¡Hoy cumples 18 años!- la zarandee un poco mientras le sonreía

-¿En serio?- preguntó

-¡Si!- gritamos todos algo irritados por él despiste de ella ¡ni siquiera recordaba que edad tenia!

-Bien, entonces… ¡Fiesta a mama!- grito entusiasmada y todos la seguimos

Como siempre la fiesta fue ¡increíble! Sam es de aquellas personas que siempre te alegran la vida con sus bromas y comentarios - ¡Muy bien gente, unas palabras para la cumpleañera!- escuche decir a Spencer con un micrófono desde las escaleras del segundo piso –Yo, su trillizo primero- se señalo y todos reímos -¡Sammy! Mi pequeña amiga, tan rubia y agresiva, aun recuerdo cuando llego por primera vez a este departamento…- su cara se torno como la de una solterona mientras sueña con su hombre perfecto – Cuando la vi por primera vez, recuerdo haber pensado que era una niña muy tierna y chiquita, pero ella no pensaba lo mismo de mi- lo escuchamos reír –Recuerdo que me dijo "tonto", me golpeo en la espinilla y mientras yo me quejaba del dolor, saco el jamón entero del refrigerador y se quedo viéndome quejarme mientras se lo comía- todos reímos – Pero aun así, la quiero mucho- termino de decir y después de eso corrió a abrazarla mientras lloriqueaba y decía…

"_¡Ya no eres una niña come jamón, ahora eres toda una señorita come jamón!"_

A veces mi hermano daba un poco de vergüenza –Bueno, creo que es mi turno- escuchamos decir a Gibby mientras caminaba con "estilo" hacia el micrófono –Gibbey…- susurro sonriendo del lado

-Me aburro- dijo Sam con voz cansada

Gibby la miró mal –Bueno, Sam… a pesar de que siempre tuviste la idea de que era un sirenito- todos nos reímos –y de que siempre me golpeabas y de que gracias a ti voy al psicólogo tres veces por semana y de que…-

-¡Ya entendí Gibster!- lo callo Sam ya irritada de los reproches de Gibby

-Pero a pesar de todas las cosas malas y crueles que me has hecho- lo escuchamos suspirar –Eres mi mejor amiga- le sonrió ¡¿Qué, que? Eso si que no me lo esperaba y al parecer Sam tampoco por que estaba igual de sorprendida que yo

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Sam aun sin creerlo

-Por supuesto, bueno, si hubiera dicho eso hace tres años, tal vez me abría metido a algún hospital psiquiátrico para asegurarme que estuviera bien de la cabeza porque antes me tratabas muy mal, pero ahora, has cambiado mucho- se encogió de hombros

-Bueno ya, no te pongas sentimental Gibby, bájate que aburres a la gente- se burlo Sam

-De acuerdo ¡Sube aquí, Freddie!- lo anime Gibby y todos también comenzaron a aplaudirle y a murmurar para que subiera a hablar

-Hola a todos- comenzó a decir Freddie

-Date prisa Benson, antes de que me duerma- escuche decir a Sam

-Dame un poco de respeto Puckett. Yo ya cumplí la mayoría de edad deberías tener otra perspectiva de mi- escuche decir a Freddie con bastante orgullo

-Es cierto, pasaste de un intento de chico, a un intento de hombre- se burlo Sam, yo trate de controlar la risa pero al escuchar a todos riendo, comencé a reírme por igual

-Bien… Sam, eras alguien demasiado agresivo, pero has cambiado, eres alguien muy importante en mi vida…- oh dios, esto era una declaración -yo… yo te….- todos prestamos atención especialmente en eso ¡Freddie a punto de decirle a Sam que estaba enamorado de ella! –Yo… ¡yo tengo que ir al baño!- salió corriendo en dirección al baño como

-Cobarde…- susurre un poco molesta, algunas veces tenia unas increíbles ganas que ahorcar a Freddie

**Sam´s PVO**

-¡Hasta mañana!- me grito Carly desde la cocina, ya todos los mocos sin hogar se habían ido, ahora yo también me iba ya que Freddo me había insistiendo demasiado diciendo…

"_solo serán un rato, te prometo que no será nada de lo que puedas usar de escusa para golpearme, por favor… por mi"_

Y había puesto esa estúpida cara de niño tierno e inocente –estúpida cara- susurre algo molesta conmigo misma por ser tan débil ante esas caras

-Hasta que llegas, pensé que me dejarías plantado- pude ver como Freddie se levantaba del suelo de la puerta de su departamento

-Ya deja de lloriquear, eres bastante ruidoso- dije algo cansada de tantos reclamos

-¡Sam!- se quejo de lo poco que le prestaba atención

-Bien… ¿Qué era lo que querías enseñarme?- pregunte para cambiar de tema

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! Sígueme- me tomo de la mano, esto era extraño ya que no éramos nada –Casi lo olvidaba- se detuvo de golpe, se giro hacia mi y de su bolsillo del pantalón saco una venda y la extendió hacia mi

-Ah no, no pienso dejarte hacer eso…- negue varias veces con la cabeza

Dejo caer sus manos, supongo que estaba desilusionado –Por favor…- ¡ja! No caería en eso de nuevo – Por mí….

…

Y caí en eso de nuevo, ahora era arrastrada a no sabia donde, con Fredalupe como mi guía –Ya puedes quitártela- lo escuche decir, pero su voz no se escuchaba tan cerca como hace unos segundos antes, al quitarme la venda de los ojos ahí, pude ver a Freddie en medio del parque sonriéndome, con una rosa en la mano, velas alrededor del pasto y música, esa canción ya la había escuchado antes, vagamente mi mente comenzó a procesar algunas imágenes y palabras…

_-¿Albóndiga?- pregunte_

_-No gracias- me miro de manera extraña_

_-Me disculpo…- suspire .Por decir en publico, que jamás has besado… por poner aderezo de queso azul en tu Shampoo también… y por enviar tu celular a Acapulco…- se rió levemente –Por todo ¿De acuerdo?- levante ambas cejas_

_Lo escuche reír sin razón -¿Qué?- pregunte sin comprender su risa_

_-Nada es…es…- vaya, el tonto tartamudeaba_

_-Dime- demande_

_-No, es… bobo- más bobo era él_

_-Dilo- seguí insistiendo_

_Suspiro -De acuerdo…iba a decir que…- se veía bastante nervioso, ya sabía a donde iba su comentario_

_-Que deberíamos besar…_

¡ALTO!

Estúpido recuerdo, estúpida canción ¿Acaso Benson no tenia ninguna otra en su Perapod? ¡Ahora quería una albóndiga!

-¿Recuerdas esa canción?- me pregunto sonriendo, supongo que se había dado cuenta de mi interés en ella

-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunte para cambiar de tema, me incomodaba un poco hablar de esas cosas

-No es mucho, pero yo también quiero hacer que tus cumpleaños sean agradables- se encogió de hombros, me sorprendió su comentario, hace algún tiempo yo le había prometido que tendría los mejores cumpleaños

-Aun cuando es bastante cursi…- me burle y pude ver que él fruncía el ceño, disgustado por mi comentario mordaz –Me gusta, gracias- le sonreí

Me correspondió la sonrisa –Tu regalo- me tendió un gran paquete

-¿Puedo saber que es?- pregunte

-Tocino Boliviano- ¡¿Qué, Que?

-¡¿Enserio?- pregunte entusiasmada

-Sip- asintió con la cabeza, comencé a abrir la envoltura -¡Sam, no te lo comas, esta crudo!- me reprendió

-De acuerdo, no lo hare- rodé los ojos

Lo escuche reír levemente. Pero poco tiempo después su mirada se enserio. suspiro-Yo…. Jamás te lo he dicho pero… estoy, enamo…- Enamo… ¿enamo que?

Mi rostro inconscientemente se dirigió a alguien detrás de él por que había escuchado sus pasos-¿Aaric?- Pregunte algo confundida, no era muy normal verlo pasar por el parque tan noche. Pude ver una gran desilusión en la cara de Freddie después de interrumpirlo

-Hola Sam, Freddie- pude ver que Aaric se dirigía hacia nosotros con la mano levantada en forma de saludo y llevando esa fría y desinteresada mirada como siempre

-Hola- salude yo

-Hey…- dijo Freddie sin energías, su celular comenzó a sonar y camino hacia él para poder contestarlo -¿Diga?- lo escuche decir, mi vista se enfoco a la roca sin emociones que tenia enfrente

-¿Qué haces en él parque tan noche?- le pregunte y ambos fuimos a sentarnos a una de las bancas de ahí

-Te acoso- detesto su estúpido humor tan pervertido, me cruce de brazos y lo escuche suspirar derrotado –Salí a pensar en algunas cosas que no puedo pensar en casa- respondió simplemente

-Debo irme a casa, mi mamá esta algo histérica de que este tan noche fuera de casa- dijo Freddie llegando junto a nosotros, se veía algo deprimido

-Tú madre esta loca- comente, aun recordando que cada que llegaba al departamento de Carly me imploraba para que "perdonara la rebeldía de su hijo y regresara con él"

-Lo se- suspiro cansado –Vamos, te llevare a casa- me tendió la mano

–No te preocupes Freddie, yo la llevare a casa- dijo Aaric

-No, yo lo hare- Fredraro negó varias veces con la cabeza, su teléfono volvió a sonar –Ugh… es mi mamá- dijo molesto

-Ya vete Fredalupe, sino tu madre llamara a todo el ejercito y la armada- hice señas con las manos para que se fuera

-Bien- lo escuchamos decir, pero aun seguía sin irse, era como si desconfiara de algo, pero no sabia de que

Una vez más su celular sonó -¡Ya voy para allá!- lo escuche gritar mientras caminaba de prisa fuera de nuestra vista

- Muy bien, hora de llevarte a casa, sino te perderás- escuche decir a Aaric mientras ponía su mano en mi cabeza y comenzaba a palmearla como si fuera un perro

-No soy ninguna mascota para que me trates así- dije irritada y quite su mano de mi cabeza, al mirar su cara pude observar una diminuta sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, era raro verlo así y por otra parte no podía apartar la mirada de ella

-Si fueras una mascota, creo que te quedaría mejor ser un gato, una tierna y linda gatita- siguió sonriéndome

Idiota…

Por fin, después de un silencioso viaje llegamos a mi casa –Sera mejor que entre- dije sin saber que más decir –Nos vemos mañana- mi mano se dirigió al picaporte de la puerta

-Feliz Cumpleaños- lo escuche decir, deje la perilla y regrese mi vista hacia él

-¿eh?- dije confundida y me acerque de nuevo a el, eso había sido muy repentino

-Si no lo quieres, puedes tirarlo- lo escuche comentar una vez me estiro una pequeña caja verde. Pude ver que había volteado hacia el suelo, tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos y mientras pateaba una pequeña piedra que había tirada

Girando mi cara de nuevo hacia la caja y comencé a abrirla…

-Esto…- susurre

-Es un presente, lamento no haber podido ir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños- dijo mientras de manera nerviosa pasaba una mano por su cabello

-Eres bastante idiota- murmure mientras inconscientemente sonreía

-Tomare eso como un cumplido- levanto una ceja

-Yo tomare esto como una disculpa, así que aun me debes mi regalo- me burle de él

-Eso quiere decir que aun quieres que me auto-envíe y…-

-¡Déjalo ya así!- grite molesta –Pervertido- dije entre dientes

-Pero soy **TÚ **pervertido- enfatizo –Ahora.. ¿Qué te parece si te doy un servicio especial de una noche?- alzo ambas cejas, definitivamente cada momento de nobleza que el tenia, era sustituido por el doble de depravades

-¡De ninguna manera, ahora vete antes de que llame a la policía!- lo acuse molesta mientras intentaba golpearlo, pero como siempre, se agacho

- chérie, deberías ser más amorosa o alguien más me alejara de ti- se burlo como siempre

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar junto a alguien tan idiota como tu?- comente irritada

-Por que me amas- siguió burlándose, definitivamente, mi vida estaba llena de idiotas…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Alguien alguna vez a escuchado la cancion que sale en IKiss?<strong>

**A mi me gusta mucho, es de AM "Running Away"**

**Se me ocurrio agregarla en este capitulo :)**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿O no les gusto?**

**¡¿Quieren hacerme budu?**

**Jejeje**

**Ver peliculas de terror me atrofia el cerebro**

**¡Vean ICan´t take it Es muy bueno!**

**Ahora si... ¡Adelanto!**

**Carly´s PVO**

Gire mi rostro para ver que Aaric miraba de manera detenida a Sam y Freddie discutiendo, no sabia que estaba pensando pero… era obvio que no estaba para nada feliz de que Sam lo estuviera ignorando, en especial por Freddie

**Sam´s PVO**

-¡¿Quiere que me subaste yo también?- le grite a Ted bastante molesta

**Spencer´s PVO**

-Oye Freddo- lo llame y el giro su cabeza para verme -¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado con Sam últimamente?

**Alex´s PVO**

-¿Cómo te convenció para que aceptaras?- le pregunte a Sam aun sorprendida, aun no podía creerlo

-Digamos que fue bastante… _persuasivo_- dijo mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba uno de los cientos de jamones que tenia dentro, algo me decía que eso era la "paga" por dejar que la usaran como subasta por un día

_**CAPITULO 25: ¡Subastando! ¿Quién da más?**_


	25. Chapter 25: ¡Subastas! ¿Quien Da Más?

**¡Yeah!**

**No me tarde tanto en publicarlo ;)**

**Este capitulo... ¡les va a gustar!**

**I have something to tell you...**

**¡Se acerca el final de esta historia! D:**

**¿Why?**

**´Cause comenzare otra, de hecho es la continuacion de esta, no es preocupen...**

**¡La van a amar!**

**Ahora si...**

**You can read! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>ILost My Mind<strong>

**CAPITULO 25: ¡Subastando! ¿Quién da más?**

**Carly´s PVO**

La hora del almuerzo, una hora feliz para cualquier estudiante, tiempo para relajarse y convivir con tus amigos, en pocas palabras, estar relajado…

A menos, a menos que tengas a Sam y a Freddie como amigos…-¡Exijo respeto Puckett!- le grito Freddie a Sam

Gire mi rostro para ver que Aaric miraba de manera detenida a Sam y Freddie discutiendo, no sabia que estaba pensando pero… era obvio que no estaba para nada feliz de que Sam lo estuviera ignorando, en especial por Freddie –Eres un jalacables y eso jamás cambiara y…- Aaric lamió la mejilla de Sam ¿Por qué hizo eso? -¡Que asco! ¡¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?- comenzó a limpiarse disgustada mi mejor amiga

-Cerebro- respondió él, aguante las ganas de reírme, había sido gracioso

-¿Y ahora eres comediante?- se exaspero

-Tal vez ¿Crees que me paguen bien si trabajo de eso?- la ira de Sam crecía cada vez más ante las burlas de Aaric

-Tal vez ganes más como mi saco de box- dijo irritada

-Omitamos lo de saco de box y siempre seré tuyo- dijo mientras bebía un poco de su botella de agua

-Olvidare lo que escuche para evitar golpearte y mejor comeré- escuche a Sam respirar profundamente y comenzar a comer sus costillas. Justo en el momento en el que se iba a llevar un pedazo a la boca Aaric se lo quito, definitivamente ese chico quería morir -¿Quieres morir?- lo amenazó mi agresiva amiga

-No, yo solamente quiero que tú seas mía- respondió con una total serenidad

-Definitivamente no tienes vergüenza- paso una mano por su cara y Aaric simplemente se encogió de hombros

-Freddie, el director Franklin me mando llamarte dice que necesita comentar contigo algunas cosas acerca de la subasta- le comento Wendy llegando

-Ow… no pude ni siquiera empezar- se quejo él, pobre, no había tenido tiempo de comer absolutamente nada –Nos vemos- se levanto Freddie de su asiento y se marcho algo abatido

-¿Subasta?- escuche decir a Aaric algo intrigado

-Si, al parecer el director Franklin quiere hacer algunas remodelaciones para la escuela y los fondos serán sacados de una subasta que harán- respondí con la mayor tranquilidad

-Ugh… odio esas subastas- comento Sam

-¿Por qué?- volvió a interrogar Aaric

-Porque lo que subastan no son objetos- suspiro – Eligen a algunos chicos o chicas que quieran ayudar para que se subasten- dijo irritada

-¿Y como funciona esa subasta?- vaya que Aaric estaba muy interesado en eso

-Eres bastante metiche- Sam pasó una mano por su cabello –Los "compradores" tienen todo un día con la "subasta"- con comprador se refería a los alumnos que pagaban más y con subasta se refería a la chica que era comprada por ese día

-¿Chérie?- dijo Aaric ¿A quien le hablaba?

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas así a menos que quieras morir?-preguntó mi amiga irritada ¿Le hablaba a Sam?

-Las mismas que yo te he dicho, que no me importaría ser asesinado por tan linda rubia- le sonrió levemente

-¿Acaso eres masoquista?- Volvió a interrogarlo ella

-Nop, solo **AMO TÚ** manera de ser ¿Eso es un crimen? Por que si es así, no me importa ir a prisión- recargo su barbilla en su mano mientras miraba detenidamente a Sam

-Tú…- a pesar que tenía el ceño fruncido, Sam se veía avergonzada por las palabras de Aaric, Freddie se estaba alentando demasiado respecto a ella y tal vez cuando quisiera luchar… seria tarde

**Sam´s PVO**

-Aguarda un momento, el director Franklin no tardara- escuche decir a la secretaria, esa loca siempre me miraba con miedo y a mamá, le agrada eso

No como el idiota de Aaric que parecía divertirse con mis enojos y reacciones, instintivamente tome el collar que llevaba puesto, era un dije de plata con forma de oso, aun recordaba lo que me había dicho cuando le pregunte la razón de que mi regalo de cumpleaños fuera un oso…

_-¿Acaso odias a los osos? Porque si es así yo…-_

_-No, no, no, Lo único que quiero saber es ¿Por qué se te ocurrió el oso?- lo interrumpí_

_-Ah… me gustan los osos- Wow, que gran respuesta_

_-¿Solo por eso?- alce una ceja_

_-¿Necesitas una razón más? ¿Acaso no los has visto? Son cafés, lindos y felpudos- hizo señas con las manos_

-Vaya tonto…- susurre e inevitablemente una sonrisa se formo en mi cara ¿Cuántos años tenia como para decir eso? ¿Cuatro, cinco?

-Lamento hacerte esperar, tuve que calmar a un par de estudiantes que comenzaron a pelearse en el pasillo- escuche decir a alguien detrás de mi

-Da igual- le dije a Ted restándole importancia al asunto

-Bien…- lo escuche suspirar mientras llegaba a su gran silla y se sentaba -¿Te gustaría beber o comer algo?- me pregunto

-Sándwich de tocino y jamón y… una graseada- respondí rápidamente, no entendía a que se debía el buen humor de Ted, pero no lo iba a desaprovechar

Llamo a su secretaria para ordenar mi comida y un café para él –Ahora si Ted, escúpelo- dije una vez tuve mi comida conmigo, amo el tocino… y el jamón

-Bueno… ¿Has oído hablar de la subasta de la escuela?- preguntó

-Si- respondí entrecerrando los ojos, esto se veía mal

-Sabes lo que se hace ahí- siguió diciendo

-Solo dilo- exigí ya algo irritada de tanto rodeo

De nuevo lo escuche suspirar –Queremos que participes en ella- soltó por fin y yo, me arrepentí de ello

-¡¿Quiere que me subaste yo también?- le grite a Ted bastante molesta, lo vi asentir con la cabeza. Ah no, Sam Puckett no se subasta ni por que le pagaran un millón de dólares –No, no, no...- negue varias veces con la cabeza

-Sam, deberías escucharme antes de….- y seguía con eso

-¡No!- grite interrumpiéndolo –Sam Puckett no se subasta ¡Y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de idea! Así que no gastes tus palabras Ted- termine de decir con decisión y me cruce de brazos

**Aaric´s `PVO**

Regresemos al tiempo, hace unos 10 segundos aproximadamente; Yo estaba pasando por el pasillo, buscando a mi rubia favorita (como siempre) ya que a la hora del almuerzo ella había sido llamada por el director, aun no aparecía y de eso ya habían pasado dos horas ¿Qué paso después? Alguien tontamente corrió hacia mi estrellando su cara con la mía (sus labios con los míos para ser mas precisos) y para empeorar las cosas, se había sentido… _demasiado bien_ (exceptuando el dolor de la fuerza con la que venia, claro esta), ambos caímos de espaldas, mi mano se dirigió inconscientemente hacia mi boca cubriéndola mientras suspiraba para apaciguar el dolor agudo –Ouch…- escuche a alguien quejarse, pero para mi buena (o mala) suerte, concia esa voz, demasiado…

Me levante y me acerque a ella-¿Chérie?- pregunte, ella se encontraba con ambos ojos apretados, recostada aun en el suelo y con ambas manos en la boca

Ella pareció caer en cuenta de que era yo y en seguida abrió los ojos -…A… ¿Aaric? ¡Dios! Creo… creo que… tienes la cara muy dura- dijo entrecortadamente mientras seguía quejándose

-Lo siento- respondí algo apenado

Me miro por unos segundos, quito su mano y pude ver que sonreía, tenia el labio algo hinchado (supongo que por el golpe) ¿Se estaba burlando de mi? -¿Acaso escuche decirte que lo sientes? ¿Es eso posible?- me interrogó con algo de diversión

-Ah…- piensa algo estúpido, piensa algo estúpido – Siento que tu cabeza sea tan hueca- ¡pero no algo tan estúpido!

-¿Qué dices?- Oh, oh… estaba **MUY** molesta ¡Que alguien me salve!

…

Me removí nuevamente en mi lugar –Quédate quieto- la escuche decir

-Si alguien no me hubiera golpeado tan fuerte…- susurre viendo a Sam que se encontraba sentada en una silla a unos pocos pasos de mí, comiendo un sándwich

-No te habría golpeado tan fuerte si tu no hubieras corrido como niña por mas de tres horas, odio correr- mordió su sándwich, la mire mal -¿Cómo es posible que tu hermanita te este curando? estas viejo para no hacerlo tú mismo- comento, mi hermana nos había encontrado en el parque central de Seattle, yo acostado mientras Sam estaba en cima de mí, golpeándome como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Es un poco tonto para estas cosas pero cocina muy bien, así que yo evito que termine lleno de agujeros por todo su cuerpo- se refería a los pequeños cortes que Sam había dejado en mi nariz –y el me alimenta- se encogió de hombros

-Wow, para ser una niña de siete años, es mucho más madura que tú- se burlo Sam

-Chérie… ¿Acaso quieres quedarte sin el pastel que te prometí?- fruncí el ceño indignado

-Touche…- susurro y siguió comiendo de su sándwich, sonreí mientras la miraba comer y… ¡Auch! Jinn era demasiado agresiva cuando se trataba de poner alcohol ¡Sam iba a terminar matándome! Pero… no me importaba, después de todo, moriría feliz y en sus manos

**Spencer´s PVO**

-¡No! ¡No voy a hacer eso! ¿Sabe que? Busque a alguien más a quien matar en un estanque ¡Adiós!- respondí molesto y regrese con fuerza el teléfono a su lugar

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Carly una vez corte la llamada

-El productor de Celebridades bajo el agua- respondí aun algo irritado

-¿Qué quería?- se extraño Carly

-Bueno… ya soy algo famoso- sonreí con orgullo y mi hermana rodo los ojos – ¡Él quería que participara para su programa!- volví a molestarme al recordarlo

-¡¿Qué? ¡No lo harás Spencer! Aun quiero conservar a mi hermano

-Creo que te verías lindo ahogándote- escuche decir a Sam mientras desde la cocina, robaba nuestro jamón

-¿En serio lo crees?- sonreí como idiota –Por que si es así puedo regresar la llamada para decirle que cambie de opinio…

-¡No regresaras ninguna llamada ¿De acuerdo?- me amenazo con el dedo

-Si hermana- baje la mirada

Escuche la puerta abrirse ¿Quién siempre abrirá la puerta sin tocar? –Hola a todos- saludo Freddo mientras entraba a zancadas en dirección hacia Sam, se veía molesto

-Hola Freddie- respondió Carly

-¿Qué hay Fred…?- paso derecho sin si quiera mirarme ¿Qué le pasaba? Me gire a ver lo que ocurría y Carly hizo lo mismo

-Fredalupe- dijo Sam mientras mordía su jamón

-¡¿Me podrías explicar que es esto?- grito Freddie bastante molesto mientras mostraba algún tipo de papel

-Una hoja- respondió Sam

-¡No te hagas la lista Puckett, que no estoy de humor!-grito aun más molesto él

-Se nota que no…- susurro Sam, Freddie se cruzo de brazos –¡Bueno ya! Es… es la lista de participantes en la subasta- dijo en voz baja

-¿Y hay alguien que conozcas ahí?- siguió interrogándola

-Ugh… ¡De acuerdo, yo participare! ¿Feliz?- Ahora entendía la histeria de Freddie

-¿Feliz? ¡¿Debería estar feliz por eso?- dijo Sarcástico

-Chicos- comencé a llamarlos –Chicos…- seguí, pero ellos seguían muy ocupados discutiendo -¡Chicos!- grite

-¡Qué!- gritaron ambos molestos, me gritaron, me gritaron a mí, Sammy jamás me había gritado

-Oww… Lo siento mucho…- escuche decir a Sam ya más tranquila –Lamento haberte gritado- me abrazo y yo también la abrace mientras recargaba mi mejilla en su cabeza

-Yo no he hecho nada malo…- seguí lloriqueando, soy algo sensible

-Lo se… es solo que… Fredraro me saca de quicio- lo miro mal y el se cruzo de hombros mirando hacía otro lado -¿Quieres que te prepare un sándwich?- me pregunto con voz suave, puedo jurar que escuche a Freddie gruñir, vaya que era excesivamente celoso

-Si, por favor- asentí con la cabeza

…

-Hora de irnos Chérie- escuche decir a Aaric desde el sofá, hace como una hora había llegado al departamento

-¡Ah, si!- asintió Sam con la cabeza y se puso de pie

-¡Sammy!- la llame y ella se giro a verme desde la puerta -¿A dónde vas?- pregunte confundido

-Le prometí a su hermana que los acompañaría a ver una película- Ah… si, hacían eso desde hace aproximadamente tres semanas

-Oh, entiendo- asentí sin mucho ánimo ¿Acaso era un complot para alejar a la pequeña Sammy de mi?

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidió Aaric

-Sigue raro- se despidió Sammy de mi haciéndome sonreír

-Sigue rubia- la señale con un dedo y la vi alejarse con Aaric detrás de ella

Suspire cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse y me gire hacia Freddie, quien se encontraba usando la computadora que teníamos entre la cocina y la sala -Oye Freddo- lo llame y el giro su cabeza para verme -¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado con Sam últimamente?- lo interrogue, algo me decía que él no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

-Todos los días, como siempre- si que era tonto

-Freddo…- pase una mano por mi cara –Me refiero a que cuanto tiempo has convivido tú **SOLO** con ella, platicando y pasando tiempo juntos- le hice señas mientras hacia énfasis en la palabra solos

¿A que quieres llegar?- dejo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo en la computadora y me miro fijamente

De acuerdo, mi paciencia se había agotado –Fredraro… por si no te has dado cuenta ¡Sam a pasado las ultimas tres semanas, doce horas al día, con Aaric!- golpe la mesa con la masa de pan que estaba haciendo

-Y eso nos lleva a…- intento hacer que le diera más pistas

¡Ugh! Jale mi cabello con desesperación y me acerque a él -¡Aaric esta ganando puntos con Sam! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?- lo zarandee

Al parecer entendió lo que dije por que enseguida su cara mostro desconcierto -¡Oh por dios!- si, ya había entendido todo, pero Aaric ya tenia algo de ventaja

**Alex´s PVO**

-Hola- dije entrando a la cocina de la casa, mi padre y yo, ya vivíamos con Sam y Pam; Era mas cómodo de esta manera a que estar yendo y viniendo del departamento a aquí

-que tal- saludo Pam desde el sofá mientras veía la televisión

-Hey ¿Cómo estas?- escuche decir a mi padre con su típica frase

-¿Y Sam?- pregunte, quería hablar con ella acerca de la subasta

-En la cocina, preparando un Sándwich para Joey- se señalo a si mismo

-Como siempre- rodé los ojos divertida y me dirigí hacia allá –Hola rubia- la salude

-No vuelvas a decir eso si quieres vivir- dijo señalándome con un aterrador cuchillo en la mano, nota: No hacerla enojar cuando lleva en sus manos un arma asesina

-Bueno… ¿Qué estas haciendo?- cambie de tema con algo de nerviosismo

-Me auto-alimento y alimento a Joey- se encogió de hombros, al grano

-¿Es cierto que participaras en la subasta?- no soy muy buena en ser paciente

-Tan cierto como que mi tío Carmine esta en prisión- dijo simplemente, entonces si era cien porciento cierto

-¿Cómo te convenció para que aceptaras?- le pregunte a Sam aun sorprendida, aun no podía creerlo

-Digamos que fue bastante… _persuasivo_- dijo mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba uno de los cientos de jamones que tenia dentro, algo me decía que eso era la "paga" por dejar que la usaran como subasta por un día

-fuiste comprada con jamón ¿verdad?- me cruce de brazos

-No pude negarme, soy débil y tengo problemas de jamón- suspiro mientras se llevaba un pedazo a la boca, me reí de ella, pero recordé la otra cosa que quería saber

-¿Te gusta Aaric?- pregunte, insisto, no tengo nada de paciencia

-¡¿Qué?- grito y después de eso comenzó a ahogarse con el jamón

-¡Oh por dios!- corrí a auxiliarla, no pensé que fuera tan malo preguntar eso -¿Estas bien?- pregunte una vez que dejo de toser, no quería quedarme huérfana de hermanastra

-¡¿Cómo quieres que este bien si intentaste ahogarme?- me golpeo en la nuca, definitivamente Sam no tenia piedad con nadie, pero gracias a dios (y a Matt), ya estaba acostumbrada a los malos tratos así que simplemente masajee mi pobre cabeza y la escuche suspirar algo irritada –Ahora deja de preguntar cosas estúpidas y sal de la cocina antes de que termines tu asesinatos y me hagas asfixiarme- me hizo señas con la mano para que saliera y a regañadientes tuve que obedecer, rayos…

**Carly´s PVO**

En tan solo cinco minutos comenzaría la subasta, todos estábamos sentados en una gran fila de sillas, alrededor de un escenario, donde las chicas y chicos, serian subastados. Estábamos Alex, Matt, Brad, Freddie, hasta Spencer pero faltaba alguien ¿Dónde estará Aaric? Pensaba que él seria el primero en la fila para pelear por un día con Sam, pero no era así ¿Qué le habrá pasado? –Muy bien, alumnos, es tiempo de comenzar la subasta- comenzó a decir el director Franklin desde el escenario –Nuestro primer alumno es…- y siguió hablando, aprovechando que aun no pasaba Sam, gire mi rostro hacia Freddie

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte en voz baja, estaba un poco preocupada por el, ya que es demasiado celoso

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunte con calma, pero sonaba demasiado forzoso

-Bueno, pues… pensé que estarías un poco molesto ya que todo el club de fans de Sam esta aquí para intentar pasar un día con ella, y debido a que tú eres uno de los organizadores no puedes participar ni hacer nada más al respecto- explique con cuidado

-Nah, no me molesta- Aja, si claro (nótese el sarcasmo)

-Pues tu lata de pepicola no opina lo mismo- levante una ceja mientras señalaba su mano con la soda

Lo vi voltear su cara a su mano y al notar que la estaba apretando demasiado la soltó, todo el liquido se escurría por los lados –Lo siento...- susurro y tiro su lata en un cesto de basura cercano –Estoy algo ansioso- le resto importancia, me cruce de brazos, obviamente sin creerle -¡Bien! Tu ganas, estoy molesto- paso ambas manos por su cara

-Querrás decir **CELOSO**- lo corregí

-Bien, estoy celoso- rodo los ojos algo irritado

-¿Fredtorpe celoso? ¡Eso no es posible!- se burlo de manera sarcástica Matt, ya que estaba sentado junto a Freddie

-¡Matt! No seas grosero- lo reprendió Alex, gracias a dios –Suficientes problemas tienes ya Freddie con Aaric, como para que le recuerdes que Sam puede andar con quien ella quiera- eso… no servía para animar al pobre Freddie

-¿Seguros que son mis amigos? ¿O me equivoque de fila?- dijo con sarcasmo

-Lo siento- dijimos Alex y yo

-Ahora… como penúltima subasta… Gibby Gibson- ¿Gibby?

-¿Gibby es parte de la subasta también?- pregunte asombrada

-Muchas chicas se lo pidieron, así que el término aceptando- me explico Freddie ¿Muchas chicas? ¿Tan popular era Gibby? Wow, eso no lo sabía

-¿Quién comienza?- pregunto el director Franklin, a nadie en especial

-Cincuenta dólares- dijo una chica

-Cien dólares- dijo otra

-¡Ciento cincuenta!-Wow, demasiado de lo que pensaba que recibiría Gibby y seguía aumentando

-Quinientos veinte- ¡Oh por dios! Eso era demasiado para alguien de 17 años como Gibby

-¡Quinientos ochenta!- Grito… ¿Tasha? Pensé que había terminado con Gibby

-Tenemos $580 ¿Alguien da más?- pregunto el director Franklin -¡Vendido!- golpeo la mesa con un pequeño martillo de madera

-¡¿Qué?- al parecer la idea no le agradaba a Gibby

-Pase por su premio- le dijo el director y Tasha corrió hacía allá y abrazo fuertemente a Gibby

-Señorita… me refería al boleto que le darán para que exija su cita cualquier del año- le comento mientras intentaba (en vano) de separarla de Gibby -¡Bueno! Prosigamos con la ultima y más esperada por la mayoría de los chicos- todos gritaron con alegría y pude sentir como Freddie se tensaba, pobre Sam… estaría a merced de todos sus psyco-fanaticos –Ahora… Sam Puckett- todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras con algo de molesta mi pobre amiga salía en frente de todos –De acuerdo… comencé…-

-¡Doscientos!- grito uno, interrumpiendo al director Franklin

-Bien…- susurro él algo irritado por la interrupción

-Doscientos cincuenta- dijo otro

La subasta aumentaba de $300, $400, $700, hasta que…- novecientos dólares- dijo alguien desde atrás, todos volteamos para ver de quien se trataba, era Aaric

-¿Alguien da mas?- todos comenzaron a murmurar, en especial los psyco-fanaticos de Sam, que hablaban de algo en grupo –A la una….- miro hacia todos lados – A las dos…-esperaba ver si había alguna oferta más, pero nada… ¡Nadie superaría esa oferta!

-¡Mil dólares!- gritaron los psyco-fans de Sam, al parecer se habían unido para juntar más dinero, oh por dios… era demasiado dinero

-Mil quinientos dólares- respondió Aaric casi al instante

-¿Alguna oferta más?- pregunto el director Franklin, todos negaron con la cabeza, incluso los desilusionados fans de Sam -¡Vendida! Ahora, para por tu premio- le dijo a Aaric y el obedeció con gusto, tomo su boleto y a Sam como si fuera un costal mientras caminaba fuera del escenario

-¿De donde sacaste tanto dinero?- le pregunto Sam a Aaric, una vez ya junto a nosotros

-Segura que quieres saber- dijo Aaric con seriedad, Sam asintió también enseriándose –Bueno, pues….- hizo una gran pausa – Siembro árboles de dinero- ¿Qué, que?

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?- comento Sam molesta

-Sip- dijo sin nada de vergüenza él

-Dímelo- le exigió ella

-Solo si me das un beso- sonrió el, cada vez sonreía mas, pero solo con Sam o con algo que tuviera que ver con ella

-Deja de decir tontería o te romperé la cara- lo amenazo mi amiga

-Que cruel- comenzó a lloriquear ¡¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan expresivo?

-No caeré dos veces en las mismas artimañas- dijo Sam entrecerrando los ojos

Aaric dejo su dramatismo y regreso a su habitual compostura –Al menos lo intente- se encogió de hombros

-Sam…- la llamo el director Franklin mientras se acercaba a nosotros

-y…-le invito a proseguir ella

-¡Obtuviste la mayor cantidad de dinero!- dijo Feliz él

-¡Si!- grito Feliz ella – ¡Mamá obtendrá más jamón ahora!- comenzó a bailar, no entendía lo que quería decir con eso pero ¡¿A quien le importa?

¡Sam había recaudado más dinero que nadie!

**Freddie´s PVO**

Todos nos acercaron a Sam y le dimos un abrazo grupal (excepto Aaric quien solo se acerco), aunque no me hacia mucha gracia que saliera con Aaric (ya que el había ganado la subasta), ella había sido quien más dinero había recaudado y con eso podríamos hacer las remodelaciones para la escuela

-¡Ganaste!- escuche que le decía Carly emocionada mientras la volvía a abrazar fuertemente

-¡Es increíble!- también se emociono Sam, ya que era bastante sorprendente

-¿No piensas abrazarme a mi?- escuchamos decir a Aaric con su habitual tono y cara de indiferencia, fruncí el ceño

Sam simplemente rió –De acuerdo raro sin amor, pero si intentas algo te romperé la cara- lo amenazo e hizo lo que él le pidió ¡esa era mi Sam!

–Vamos mujer, solo admite que me amas- la acerco más a él, control Freddie, control, tienes que demostrarle a Sam que puedes controlar tus celos…

-¡Hey! Yo también quiero- me acerque a abrazarla, Aaric se rehusaba a soltarla, así que ella estaba en medio de nosotros, ambos sin querer soltarla

-Ya suéltenme- se removió ella entre nosotros riendo

-No gracias, estoy bien así- dijo él yo sonreí, un poco de relajamiento no le hacia daño a nadie, además, parecíamos un sándwich, pude escuchar un flash cerca de nosotros, Carly nos había tomado una fotografía

-Igual yo- me encogí de hombros, mientras ella nos miraba divertida, de repente su rostro se quedo quieto en algo detrás de mí y su alegre mirada desapareció para transformarse en una de total shock

Gire mi rostro para ver de que se trataba y sentí mi estomago revolverse al ver de quien se trataba –Mum…- susurro él, oh dios…. ¡¿Qué hacia Gregg Sulkin aquí? Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí…

* * *

><p><strong>And another chapter more :)<strong>

**¿Que les parecio?**

**¿les gusto?**

**¿Quieren golpearme? (no en la cara)**

**¡Dejen reviews!**

**Now... Un adelanto xD**

**Freddie´s PVO**

-Aaric Ferdell, no hay nada de gusto en esta presentación- soltó a Sam para acercarse y tenderle la mano a Sulkin, como siempre él era honesto pero con demasiados modales

**Gregg´s PVO**

-¡Mum! Por favor, déjame hablar ¡Abre la puerta!- comencé a golpearla con desesperación, no podía ver con claridad debido a las lagrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos

**Sam´s PVO**

Comencé a reírme fuertemente sin poder evitarlo, no todos los días vez al chico de hielo de tu escuela, en la puerta de su casa, usando un delantal -¿Por qué…por que llevas… llevas eso… puesto?- pregunte con dificultad debido a la risa, la imagen de Aaric así era algo dificil de olvidar

**Aaric´s PVO**

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas Chérie? Por hoy… eres **TODA** mía- dije mientras alzaba la tarjeta que me habían dado para reclamar mi premio el día de la subasta

**Freddie´s PVO**

-Apuesto a que tú nunca podrías aguantar tus celos por lo menos un mes- se burlo Sam

-¿Y si lo logro que obtengo a cambio?- pregunte sonriendo

-¿Qué quieres obtener a cambio?- me interrogo ahora ella mientras levantaba una ceja, mi sonrisa se agrando más al escucharla decir esas palabras

-Una cita- dije simplemente

_**CAPITULO 26: El Gran Problema Regresa**_


	26. Chapter 26: El Gran Problema Regresa

**Hola a todo el mundo! (y si hay alguien de otro mundo tambien)**

**Lamento la tardanza, se que algunos querran matarme (Leslie Princess Seddie) jajaja**

**aqui les traigo otro capitulo más**

**Ah!**

**La secuela de esta historia cada vez esta mas cerca, el nombre sera...**

_Defeated By My Roommate_

**Proximamente ;)**

**Now pueden leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Lost My Mind<strong>

**CAPITULO 26: El Gran Problema Regresa**

**Freddie´s PVO**

–Mum…- susurro Sulkin acercándose a nosotros, venia bastante arreglado, con un traje de oficina, lentes menos ñoños y el pelo corto y bien peinado. Gire mi visión para ver alrededor, Carly, Brad y Gibby parecían bastante sorprendidos, Aaric, simplemente lo miraba, bueno, con él nunca sabes que esta pensando y Sam… ella aun veía a Sulkin muy desconcertada, en shock -¿Por qué… por que estas rodeada de hombres? ¿Y quien es él?- señalo a Ferdell con algo de molestia

-Aaric Ferdell, no hay nada de gusto en esta presentación- soltó a Sam para acercarse y tenderle la mano a Sulkin, como siempre él era honesto pero con demasiados modales

-Gregg Sulkin, y Pienso lo mismo respecto a usted- ambos se estrecharon la mano mientras se miraban desafiantes, el numero de hombres que peleaban por Sam, cada vez aumentaba más y entre ellos… estaba yo ¿Qué demonios tenia yo que hacer para que nadie más se le acercara? ¡¿Encerrarla? Bueno… no sonaba **TAN** descabellada esa idea…

Podría arreglar mi habitación, que se viera linda y cómoda para Sam; Llena de tocino, jamón, graseadas y videojuegos, tenerla ahí conmigo, solo para mí… - Le exijo que no le hable con esa familiaridad a _mon amour_- escuche que Aaric le decía a Sulkin

-¡Tu no me dices como le tengo que hablar a **MI** Mum? ¿Entendiste?- le grito Sulkin, lo dicho por él hizo que Sam reaccionara por que con solo escuchar esas palabras pude ver que fruncía el ceño

-Tú…- susurro Sam, alejándose de mí y yendo hacia donde estaba Aaric y Gregg -¡No quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida!- lo golpeo en la cara y se alejo furiosa de ahí, me dispuse a seguirla (porque me preocupaba), pero Aaric me tomo de un brazo para impedírmelo, sabia que aunque a él también le molestaba esto, era mejor dejar que ellos dos arreglaran su problema

-Bien- suspire irritado y le di la razón a Aaric –Pero antes…- levante por el cuello a Sulkin que seguía en el suelo y lo golpee en la cara – ¡Eso es por ser un idiota!-le grite molesto, de nuevo estaba en el suelo, con la mano en la barbilla (debido al golpe) y mirando al piso, no había olvidado todo lo que Sam había pasado debido a la estúpida idea de Gregg por dejarla –Iré a la cafetería- dije, aunque a nadie en especial, estaba irritado, frustrado de que Sam ni siquiera se fijara o me prestara atención como antes, pero por ahora no podía hacer nada contra eso

-Te acompaño- escuche decir a Aaric, pero realmente no me importaba, de hecho así era mejor, me sentiría menos miserable si supiera que no era el único ignorado que estaba deprimido

**Gregg´s PVO**

Me sentía mareado, el golpe de Benson me había desacomodado el cerebro, o por lo menos lo había movido de su sitio, pero algo hizo click en mi cabeza -¡Sam!- me levante rápidamente y corrí en dirección del pasillo donde la había visto alejarse, tenia mucha cosas que decir, disculpas que dar, preguntas que hacer y sobre todo ¡reclamos! Sip ¿Por qué? Pues porque me molestaba ¡me irritaba! Que **MI** Mum estuviera siendo tocada por no uno ¡sino dos! Chicos

Pero primero necesitaba lograr que me escuchara y que me perdonara ¡Ahí esta! La vi entrar al baño de mujeres, Oh, oh… yo no podía entrar a ¡Al diablo! Me metí con algo de vergüenza (por suerte no había nadie ya que todos se encontraban con el director Franklin haciendo no-se-que -¡Mum!- le grite para llamar su atención (grave error), entro corriendo y se encerró en uno de los cubiles ¡Maldición! –Mum, abre la puerta- toque varias veces con ansiedad, ya había esperado demasiado

-¡Déjame sola Sulkin!- se sentía horrible que ella te llamara por tu apellido

-¡Mum!- grite irritado, nada… no me respondió

-Quería una cita con Gibby pero me quede sin dinero y…- entraron platicando dos chicas, al verme pude ver un gran desconcierto en su rostro

-¿Qué? Señoritas…. ¿Acaso un chico no puede tener un podo de privacidad mientras intenta humillarse frente a una chica?- pregunte como si nada y me mostré lo más pudoroso e indignado que mude

-Ah… Lo sentimos- se disculparon y volvieron a regresarse por donde habían llegado y cerraron la puerta

De regreso a lo que estaba…suspire-¡Mum! Por favor, déjame hablar ¡Abre la puerta!- comencé a golpearla con desesperación, no podía ver con claridad debido a las lagrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos

-¡Solo déjame sola!- me grito nuevamente

-Por favor…solo escúchame una vez…nunca volveré a molestarte si me escuchas…-ahora ya me encontraba llorando como una niñita ¡estúpidas lagrimas!

-Bien…-la puerta del cubil se abrió, dejando ver a una muy molesta Sam, cruzada de brazos

-Te ves muy linda- amaba ver a Sam así, bueno, yo amaba verla de cualquier manera que ella estuviera

-Habla y deja de decir estupi…- la abrace sin permitirle terminar decir su frase

-No sabes como te he extrañado- era cierto, quería huir de Londres desde el primer momento que había llegado, la pegue más hacia mí

-Si claro- dijo con Sarcasmo y me obligo a apartarme de ella, la escuche suspirar – Vamos a otro lugar, donde nadie pueda escuchar tus gritos cuando este golpeándote- típica actitud de Sam

-Entonces vamos al departamento- respondí yo mientras la miraba asentir con la cabeza

…

No pude evitar sonreír cuando vi que Sam aun conservaba la llave de nuestro departamento, Sip, **NUESTRO**, yo lo había comprado mayormente para Sam –Bueno, comienza hablar ya- la escuche decir mientras se sentaba en el gran sofá de la sala,

-Te amo- dije como primera cosa, la escuche reírse -¿Qué?- pregunte algo ofendido de que se riera en mi cara ya que yo le estaba confesando mis sentimientos

-¿Me amas?- asentí con el ceño fruncido ¿Se estaba burlando de mi? La vi levantarse y acercarse a pocos pasos de mi –Déjame ver si entendí… Me amas, pero terminaste conmigo y te fuiste a Londres porque te gustaba otra y me pediste que **NUNCA** te volviera a buscar ¿Se supone que debo estar alagada por eso?- finalizo sarcástica

-¡¿Qué yo que?- ¿Cuándo había dicho esas tonterías?

-Ahora vas a negarlo-su cruzo de brazos nuevamente –Que mal, porque yo aun conservo la prueba- dijo mientras de su billetera sacaba una pequeña hoja doblada y me la extendió

_Sam…_

_Esta nota es para decir adiós, regreso a Londres; Lamento no despedirme en persona pero no me siento a gusto de decírtelo cara a cara…_

_Termino Contigo…_

_¿Por qué? Te preguntaras, bueno, la razón es que conocí a otra chica allí y pienso regresar con ella. No me busques ni me llames, espero que estés bien_

_Atte: Gregg Sulkin_

-¡Esto no es mío!- grite molesto

-¿Entonces de quien? Porque es tu letra- me señalo

-Mum… yo JAMAS te dejaría ¡Tu lo sabes!- grite –Es cierto que me fui a Londres ¡pero no por ir tras una chica!-agregue rápidamente

-¿Entonces por que?- Ahora ya no se veía tan molesta, eso era bueno

-Bueno, el día que tu me besaste- sonreí al recordarlo y ella simplemente miro hacia otro lado – Salí por un poco de chocolate porque tu me habías pedido que hiciera pastel y…

**FlashBack…**

-¿Sulkin Gregg?- pregunto uno de ellos, lentamente yo asentí –Debes venir con nosotros a Londres- me tomo el hombro otro de ellos

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!-quite su brazo de mi –Ahora si me disculpan- intente caminar lejos de ellos pero no me lo permitieron

-Lo siento, pero no es una pregunta- uno de ellos me cargo y yo comencé a resistirme

-¡No! ¡Debo estar aquí, con Sam!- seguí intentando resistirme

-Usa la anestesia- ¿la que? Oh ¡diablos! Uno de ellos había inyectado algo en mi cuello –Ahora deja la nota- siguió dando instrucciones. Todo comenzó a hacerse borroso… distorsionado… hasta que no pude ver nada mas…

**Fin del FlashBack…**

-Ahora entiendo lo que quisieron decir con "ahora deja la nota"- mire con rencor la estúpida hoja

-¿Te secuestraron?- me pregunto preocupada

-Algo así- sonreí pero supe que por la mirada reprochadora que tenia, no le había bastado mi respuesta –Mi Padre mando a esos orangutanes por mi- le respondí

-Sabia que tu padre estaba loco ¡Pero no desquiciado!- grito molesta

-¡Mum!- le reproche

-¡Es cierto!- se defendió

-¡Pero no lo digas de esa manera!- Sip, mi padre estaba loco, ella rodo los ojos

-Aun así ¿Ni siquiera pudiste haberme llamado? ¡Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver! No sabes lo que he pasado por tu demente padre, siempre pensé que lo que decía la nota era verdad- sonaba dolida

-Lo siento- de nuevo me encontraba llorando como magdalena –Veras… cuando llegue a Londres, me entere que mi madre había tenido un accidente en su auto- pude ver la sorpresa en su rostro –Nada grave, pero tenia que reposar por lo menos dos meses- seguí- mi padre no sabe como hacerse cargo de la empresa, así que me llevo a que lo ayudara, me dijo que una vez que terminara con el trabajo de la oficina me dejaría volver a Seattle, así que me apure lo más que pude en terminar pero no pensé que fuera a decirte esas cosas ¡Me prometió que no se entrometería en nuestra relación!- grite irritado –Lamento mucho todo lo que paso- termine de decir arrepentido mientras bajaba la mirada y rogando que me perdonara

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y levante la cabeza –Disculpa aceptada- me dijo sonriendo y… -¡Ouch!- me queje adolorido ya que Mum había golpeado mi hombro

-Eso fue por no llamar ni una vez, tonto- me espeto algo molesta

-De nuevo, lo siento… pero sabia que si te llamaba… no podría aguantar la ansiedad de querer verte y mandaría al diablo todo- le dije sonriendo y de nuevo volví a quejarme adolorido ya que Sam nuevamente me había pegado, pero esta vez en la cabeza

-Eso es por ser tan nerdamente cursi- dijo con disgusto, me reí –Deja de disculparte ya y sécate esas lagrimas niña- con su mano las limpio ella –No fue TAN malo, de hecho Aaric me hacia olvidarme de ti- dijo perdida en sus pensamientos. Ouch, eso dolió

-Ese Aaric del que hablas ¿Es el que conocí hace rato?- pregunte recordando al molesto y egocéntrico chico que hace como una hora lo había visto abrazado a **MI** Mum

-Justo el- asintió con la cabeza, una cosa cruzo mi mente, una pregunta que me estaba atormentando

-Mum…-la llame y ella me miro -¿Seguimos siendo novios?- pregunte con seriedad

Ella me miro con detenimiento por varios minutos en los que mi ansiedad crecía más y más hasta que… -No…- negó lentamente con la cabeza

-Entiendo- dije triste, tal vez Benson me había tomado ventaja y ahora salía con ella y…

-No quiero ninguna relación por ahora- siguió negando con la cabeza –Creo que salir con muchos nerds me ha atrofiado el cerebro así que quiero descansar y…- mis oídos ya no escuchaban nada más ¡Aun había esperanzas!

-Entonces esperare- le sonreí alegremente

**Sam´s PVO**

-Que tal humanidad- salude llegando a la prisión que los padres nos habían llamar escuela, escuche varios "hola", otros "Hey" y un "Sam" por parte de los curiosos que llamaba amigos; Después de hablar con Gregg y de calmar sus lagrimas de cocodrilo me fui directo a casa, explícitamente a mi habitación ya que no quería responder ningún interrogatorio por parte de ellos, incluso cuando Alex fue a intentar hablar conmigo fingí estar dormida y ella resignada tuvo que irse de mi habitación -¿Qué?- pregunte inocentemente, todos me miraban esperando a que yo les contara todo lo que había ocurrido

-¡Dinos!- grito Carly con desesperación

-Huy, cuanta paciencia- dije sarcástica

-¡Sam!- me reclamo ella

-Te cuento en historia- ella me miro confundida por mi respuesta –Odio al maestro- explique como si fuera demasiado obvio

-Ya que, no tengo otra opción- rodo los ojos

-¡Freddie!- grito Anya corriendo hacia nosotros, Ugh… odios a esa chica

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Fredtarado

-El profesor me pidió que te avisara que necesita que le muestres de nuevo tu tarea de ciencias, creo que hubo un problema con tu calificación o algo así- comento mientras lo abrazaba, yo tenia **TANTAS** ganas de arrancar su brazo y golpearla con el…

-Oh… entonces tengo que ir, nos vemos después- se despidió Fredalupe mientras se liberaba de Anya ¡Ja!

-¿Y tú quien eres?- escuche a la rara de Anya mientras se acercaba a escasos centímetros de Aaric, apreté mis puños sin poder evitarlo ¿Por qué me molestaba eso? El no era nada mío más que un muy molesto intento de hombre ¿verdad?

-Ya puedes irte Anya- la aleje de Aaric y la escuche quejarse, todos me miraban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de hacer ¡hasta yo misma me sorprendía! –Yo…- no sabia que decir, la campana sonó (Gracias campana)

-Es hora de ir a clases- dijo Brad algo frustrado ¡Ja!

-Si…- susurro Carly algo molesta ¡Que pena! (¡Nótese el sarcasmo!) Todos comenzaron a irse a sus respectivas clases

Ugh… yo tenía que hacer lo mismo, comencé a caminar con cansancio –Espero Chérie- tomo el cuello de mi camisa

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida de su actitud

-¿Entonces hablaste con Sulkin?- me pregunto, el ya sabia todo lo que antes había pasado con Gregg. Una tarde había decidido ir a ver el departamento, el me siguió y no tuve otro remedio que contarle la razón por la que estaba ahí, de quien era ese lugar y quien era Gregg

-Sip y le dije que nuestra relación se termino- comente con tranquilidad

-¿Le dijiste que no te interesaba?-Sonaba sorprendido

-En realidad no- me sentía nerviosa de responder así que comencé a jugar con mis manos –Le dije que… por ahora no quería nada serio- finalice, su mirada sorprendida ahora se transformo en un ceño fruncido y se golpeo en la frente con la mano libre -¿Qué?- pregunte sin comprender su actitud

Se me giro para que lo viera haciendo que quedáramos a pocos centímetros de mí y…-Tonta, tonta, tonta, eres una tonta…- seguía diciendo mientras me revolvía con la mano el cabello

-¡Hey! Déjame en paz ¿Acaso quieres morir?- dije molesta y detuve el brazo con el que me estaba revolviendo el cabello haciendo que pudiera verlo, parecía dolido, frustrado y irritado

-Chérie es una tonta insensible- lo escuche decir como un niño pequeño que es castigado por su madre y se fue ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿A que se refería con eso? Definitivamente estaba confundida

…

Toque el timbre varias veces mientras esperaba por que estaba aburrida, aun no podía olvidar la mirada de Aaric y sus palabras –Un segundo- escuché decir a alguien ¡Al fin! Ya había esperado lo suficiente… como diez segundos -¿Si?- dijo Aaric abriendo lo puerta, Oh por dios…

Comencé a reírme fuertemente sin poder evitarlo, no todos los días vez al chico de hielo de tu escuela, en la puerta de su casa, usando un delantal -¿Por qué…por que llevas… llevas eso… puesto?- pregunte con dificultad debido a la risa, la imagen de Aaric así… era algo difícil de olvidar

-¡Chérie!- grito avergonzado mientras se apresuraba a quitárselo, pero de era demasiado tarde, tendría esa imagen grabada en mi cabeza para toda la vida -¿Qué hacer aquí?- parecía confundido por mi presencia

-Le prometí a tu hermana que la llevaría al centro comercial- le explique y lo vi asentir –Ahora linda ama de casa ¿tendría la delicadeza de dejarme entrar?- me burle pero mi sonrisa desapareció al ver la suya -¿Qué?- fruncí el ceño

-Chérie… ¿Crees que soy linda?- se cruzo de brazos mientras se recargaba en la puerta

-¡Oh, cierra la boca!- grite algo avergonzada y me hice camino para entrar en la casa pero podía escuchar como ese idiota se reía de mi

**Freddie´s PVO**

-¡Es tu culpa, Fredalupe!- me acuso Sam mientras nos sentábamos en una banca del parque central

-¡Claro que no, tu fuiste quien tuvo la culpa!- ahora la acuso yo

-¿Es mi culpa que seas tan tonto?- alzo ambas cejas

-¡Es tu culpa por coquetear con él idiota que atendía!- la señale recordando al idiota cajero, habíamos ido a Chili´s y ese tonto una vez miro a Sam comenzó a coquetearle y lo peor de todo ¡es que ella le seguía el juego!

-¡Me ofreció Chili gratis!- grito como si fuera la mayor explicación del mundo

-¡Esa no es razón para que aceptes salir con cualquier chico que te ofrezca carne!- le reproche

-¡No hago eso!- replico indignada –Solo con los que me ofrecen Chili, jamón, tocino y grasitos- dijo en voz baja

-¡Sam!- volví a regañarla

-Bueno ya- rodo los ojos –Lo que importa es que por tu culpa mamá ya no podrá ir por su chili ¡Porque golpeaste al cajero y nos echaron!- Baje la mirada sintiéndome culpable –Nadie creería que Tú- me señalo –Siendo **TAN** ñoño, fueras tan estúpidamente celoso- ¿Qué?

Bufe- No soy tan celoso- dije como si ella estuviera loca

-¿a no?- se cruzo de brazos

-Claro que no- con una mano le reste importancia

-Apuesto a que tú nunca podrías aguantar tus celos por lo menos un mes- se burlo Sam yo entrecerré los ojos, así que quería jugar, bien pues yo también sabia como jugar

-¿Y si lo logro que obtengo a cambio?- pregunte sonriendo, tampoco podía desaprovechar la idea de que Sam me debiera algo y más si yo le ganaba a ella

-¿Qué quieres obtener a cambio?- me interrogo ahora ella mientras levantaba una ceja, mi sonrisa se agrando más al escucharla decir esas palabras, piensa Freddo, piensa….

-Una cita- dije simplemente

-¿Una cita?- me miro desconcertada

-Sip ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- apoye mi mejilla en mi mano

-Nada, pero es algo demasiado… simple-Ah… era eso, lo mejor seria que pensara que la cita era algo "simple"

-Solo quiero eso- me encogí de hombros

-Bien…- suspiro –Pero si yo gano… serás mi esclavo por **DOS** meses- dijo sonriendo ¡¿Ser esclavo de Sam? No sonaba tan fuera de lo que vivía a diario con ella

-Bien- volví a encogerme de hombros

-¿Entonces es un trato?- me tendió la mano

-Es un trato- asentí con la cabeza y estreche mi mano con la suya

**Aaric´s PVO**

-Hola señorita Castaña- salude a Carly mientras entraba a su departamento

-Hola a ti también castaño- me sonrió ella

-Chérie… he venido por ti- cante mientras me adentraba hacia el santuario de Sam, la cocina

-Que haces aquí torpe- me dijo mientras abría una botella de refresco con solo la punta de la mesa

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas Chérie? Por hoy… eres **TODA** mía- dije mientras alzaba la tarjeta que me habían dado para reclamar mi premio el día de la subasta

-Ah no…- negó varias veces con la cabeza haciendo que mi ánimo se esfumara

-¿Podría saber la razón?- levante una ceja

-Estoy cansada, hoy es el último día de mi castigo así que tuve que acabar de limpiar el laboratorio- se quejo con pesar, Ah si… Ella me había dicho que entre todos había hecho un torneo de bromas y que Spencer había hecho una bomba fétida haciendo que mi rubia fuera castigada

-Mañana tengo que trabajar- dije recordándolo –Así que nuestra cita será el martes ¿Te parece bien chérie?- le pregunte para que no hubiera ningún problema con ello

-Da igual- dijo restándole importancia, sonreí y…

-¡Guerra!- gritaron Spencer y Freddie llegando con dos grandes pistolas de agua y mojándonos

-Ahhhh- grito Carly y Sam, el agua estaba fría; Me levante llevándome con Sam en uno de mis brazos y huyendo de ellos

-¡Pagaran el doble ñoños!- les grito Sam molesta mientras exprimía su ropa y cabello

Pero había un "pequeño" problema –Ten- dije algo avergonzado y me quite mi chamarra (gracias al cielo estaba seca), la blusa de Sam era blanca y por lo tanto con el agua… traspasaba

-No la necesito, estaré bien y…- rodé los ojos y sin hacerle más casi yo se la puse y cerré el cierre delantero lo más que pude

-Solo déjate la puesta- dije al ver que me miraba confundida por mi actitud

**Freddie´s PVO**

Spencer y yo nos encontrábamos en su habitación, secándonos con un par de toallas ya que Sam, Carly y Aaric se había desquitado de nosotros, arrojándonos a la tina de baño llena de agua helada (Nota mental: Nunca iniciar una guerra cuando el enemigo tiene más soldados)

Pese a que estaba titiriteando de frio, algo llego a mi mente, algo que hace tan solo un par de minutos había visto; Sam había sido cargada y alejada de mí por Aaric ¡Y eso no era todo! Pude ver en su cara una pequeña sonrisa la cual me hacia saber que ese hecho no le había molestado en lo absoluto de hecho podía jurar que se estaba divirtiendo con eso -Estoy cansado…-le comente a Spencer, mientras secaba mi cabello

-Si, hoy ha sido un día fatal- me respondió el tranquilamente

-No me refiero al día de hoy-rodé los ojos por su inocencia

-¿Entonces?- pregunte sin comprender

-¿Acaso no viste a Sam?- pregunte molesto

-Sip, siempre la veo ¿Qué con eso?- seguía sin entender, y dice que el lento soy yo

-Lo que quiero decir es que si ¿viste como Sam se comporto hace rato con Aaric?- Me desespere un poco

-Ah, eso… si, si lo vi; Yo te había dicho antes que si no te dabas prisa con Sam, Aaric no perdería el tiempo- me miro de manera seria

-Aun asi, esto se acabo- susurre triste

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto confundido

-Me canse de esperar a Sam… me canse de estar confundido, de pensar que le gusto, pero de que también le gusta Aaric y Sulkin, esto se acabo, simplemente me doy por vencido…-tire (irónicamente), la toalla que Spencer me había tendido para secarme hace unos momentos

* * *

><p><strong>El final de otro capitulo más :(<strong>

**¿Que les parecio?**

**¿Les gusto o no les gusto?**

**¡Dejen comentarios!**

**Se que algunos quieren matar a Sam (la mayoria lo queremos)**

**Pero todo se debe al trama, don´t worry :D**

**Ahora sin más les dejo el acostumbrado adelanto...**

**Freddie´s PVO**

-Hola- escuche decir a una chica, creo que su nombre era… ya lo olvide

-Hola- le sonreí amistosamente, podía sentir la mirada de Sam a mi lado

-Eres parte del club AV ¿O me equivoco?- me señalo

-No lo haces- le respondí

-Bueno… a mi me gustaría unirme ¿Podrías ayudarme en eso?- escuche a Sam bufar, Oh… al parecer alguien estaba celosa

**Sam´s PVO**

-¡Oye, suéltame!- le grite molesta a Aaric ya que me estaba abrazando, no me molestaba pero…. Me ponía nerviosa

-Lo siento…- se disculpo separándose un poco de mi, dejándome ver su rostro un poco molesto ¿Por qué será? –Pero… en este momento… tengo un inexplicable deseo de monopolizarte

**Carly´s PVO**

-¿Por qué quieres que yo siga interesado en Sam? ¡Te dejaría menos competencia de esta manera!- le espeto Freddie molesto

-Al único que considero como un verdadero rival, es a ti- Lo señalo Aaric –Sulkin, simplemente es un chico más- ¿Qué, que? ¿Acaso escuche bien?

-Sigo sin entender el por que quieres que luche por ella- se cruzo de brazos Freddie

-No me gusta sacar ventaja de las cosas y mucho menos del idiota que solo se retira por que es un cobarde- dijo con seriedad, Freddie frunció el ceño

_**CAPITULO 27: ¿Triangulo o Cuarteto Amoroso?**_


	27. Chapter 27: ¿T o C Amoroso?

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aqui otro capitulo mas!**

**Contestare sus reviews :D!**

**Lizbeth: Estoy muy feliz que te guste mi historia ¡Obviamete la terminare! De hecho ya se hasta donde la terminare, solo espera y veras, todo se pondra más emocionante :)**

**dAniibEp: Aqui Sam sufre un poco de celos xD pero ya veras en el adelanto que sus celos incrementaran mas ;) Y respecto a Sulkin... Aaric te apoya jajajaja**

**jhon: Y la espera no fue demaciada, me esforce en sacarlo pronto, disfrutalo :D**

**Eva: Ya veras que Freddie hara muchas locuras por pelear por Sam, tal vez en este no tantas, pero las hara xD Tienes razon, casi no he puesto a Brad, sorry :( hare algo respecto a eso y no te preocupes respecto al ingles yo vivo en México y tengo que pedirle a mi sobrina que me ayude con el español T.T La secuela se llama **_"Derrotado por mi compañero de Cuarto"_

**jennmcfan: Jajaja si, TODOS estan locos y hacen muchas tonterias jajaja si, pobre Sam, y lo peor de todo es que no se dio cuenta de su blusa ¡Y porque ustedes lo pidieron! Freddie sigue en la competencia :D**

**Leslie Princess Seddie: jajajaja Ok, me consuela no ser la unica que tienes en mente para asesinar :P y tambien me consuela que a la historia le faltan 8 capitulos mas asi que por ahora no sere asesinada (Ups, creo que hable de más, olvida lo que dije acerca de los capitulos xD) Tranquila... la "inocente" cita que Freddie le pidio a Sam, no sera tan "inocente" como parece ¡Pero ya lo veras más adelante! :)**

**Alabdiel: ¡Si regreso el masoquista! Hara algo que cambiara todo, ya lo veras, no te preocupes, Freddie no es tan tonto como crees, tiene algo en mente respecto a su "inocente" cita ;) pero... ¿Quieren que gane Sam o Freddie? Y Sam... estara hecha un lio despues (Rayos! debo de dejar de dar adelantos)**

**Ahora si, ya pueden comenzar a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Lost My Mind<strong>

**CAPITULO 27: ¿Triangulo o Cuarteto Amoroso?**

**Aaric´s PVO**

Caminaba hacia la cocina en busca de algo de té helado para Carly y Sam cuando…-Me canse de esperar a Sam… me canse de estar confundido, de pensar que le gusto, pero de que también le gusta Aaric y Sulkin, esto se acabo, simplemente me doy por vencido…- ¿Qué, que? ¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien? ¿Freddie se estaba dando por vencido con respecto a Sam? Eso si que era demasiado… tonto e irreal

-¡Estas loco!- grito quien supuse era Spencer, yo asentí desde atrás de la puerta dándole la razón

-No lo estoy, es solo que ya no tengo ganas de…- entre abriendo la puerta sin importarme nada, ya había escuchado suficientes tonterías por parte de Freddie

-Lamento entrar de esta manera- dije serio

-Yo… creo que iré por algo de jugo de maíz- escuche decir a Spencer mientras huía de la habitación para dejarnos a Freddie y a mi solos, supongo que estaba consiente que yo había escuchado toda su conversación

-Así que nos escuchaste- comento Freddie, asentí con la cabeza –Supongo que estarás feliz- alce una ceja –Bueno… ahora solo te queda quitar a Sulkin del camino, será un oponente demasiado difícil- Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras, solo Freddie podía ser así de idiota para tener esas cosas en la cabeza, bueno… yo le ayudaría con eso

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?- grito molesto mientras se sobaba la quijada ya que yo lo acababa de golpear

-Se me dio la gana- me encogí de hombros

-Así, pues a mi también me están dando ganas- su puño fue a parar directo a mi mejilla, obviamente no me quite, él tenia derecho a regresarme el golpe

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?- volví a vociferar ahora muy furioso ya que le acababa de propinar otro golpe más pero ahora en la comisura de la boca

-Te acomodo el cerebro- respondí con tranquilidad

-Si, pues yo también te lo acomodare a ti- de nueva cuenta su puño estaba preparado para llegar a mi cara, esto me dolería mañana…

**Carly´s PVO**

-¡Carly, Sam!- llego gritándonos Spencer, estábamos en mi habitación y acabábamos de cambiarnos toda la ropa mojada debido a la guerra con mi hermano y Freddie

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte confundida por su histeria, generalmente yo era la que siempre era así

-Freddie y Aaric… están abajo- sonaba muy asustado

-Si, y nosotros estamos arriba ¿Qué con eso?- seguía sin comprender su actitud

-No cuestiones mi inteligencia Carly- dijo deteniéndose a verme con seriedad

-Huy, lo siento- dije rodando los ojos, vaya que era sensible

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- pregunto ahora Sam igual de confundida que yo

-No lo se- Lo miramos como queriendo decir "¿Y para eso tanto drama?" -¡Solo síganme!- comenzó a jalarnos fuera de la habitación

-Ya que- dijimos ambas resignadas

Llegamos a la habitación de Spencer y el nos hizo una seña para que abriéramos la puerta y entráramos. Gire el picaporte y…- ¡idiota!- escuche decir a Freddie en el suelo ¡Se estaba peleando con Aaric! ¡A golpes!

-No, tu lo eres- dijo Ahora Aaric mientras seguía rodando con Freddie en el suelo

-¡Tu!- dijo Freddie

-¡Tú!-ahora fue Aaric

-¡Tu!- de nuevo Freddie ¡¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-¡Ya basta!- grito Sam y los tomo a cada uno por el oído, podía escuchar como se quejaban -¡Los dos son unos idiotas! ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza para que se pusieran a pelear?- los golpeo a ambos en la nuca

-Quería acomodarle el cerebro a Freddie- comento Aaric sin ningún pudor

-Y yo quería acomodárselo a Aaric- dijo de igual manera Freddie

Sam volvió a golpearlos, pero ahora con más fuerza -¡¿Por qué fue eso?- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-¡Yo también quería acomodarles es cerebro!- respondió Sam furiosa

-Lo sentimos- bajaron ambos su cabeza

Mi pobre amiga solo suspiro para calmarse un poco –Iré por el botiquín- dijo cansada y comenzó a salir de la puerta

-Te acompaño- la secundo Spencer

Ahora solo estábamos nosotros tres solos, yo los miraba a ellos mientras ellos solo se miraban uno a otro, bastante molestos -¿No piensan decirme por que pelearon?- me cruce de brazos, ellos se miraron entre si, como dudando si debían responder o no -¡Y no me creeré el cuento de que querían acomodarse el cerebro!- los amenace

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre – Freddie es un idiota y dice cosas tontas- señalo a Freddie como si fuera el mas grande tonto del mundo

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué he decidido dejar de conquistar a Sam? ¡¿Solo por eso soy un idiota?- ¿Qué? ¿Freddie pensaba darse por vencido?

-Por supuesto- asintió bastante convencido de sus palabras y yo estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él

-¿Por qué quieres que yo siga interesado en Sam? ¡Te dejaría menos competencia de esta manera!- le espeto Freddie molesto

-Al único que considero como un verdadero rival, es a ti- Lo señalo Aaric –Sulkin, simplemente es un chico más- ¿Qué, que? ¿Acaso escuche bien? Vaya que tenia demasiada confianza en si mismo

-Sigo sin entender el por que quieres que luche por ella- se cruzo de brazos Freddie

-No me gusta sacar ventaja de las cosas y mucho menos del idiota que solo se retira por que es un cobarde- dijo con seriedad, Freddie frunció el ceño

-¿Qué dices?- Espeto Freddie molestándose de nuevo

-Lo que oíste, no puedo creer que seas tan cobarde y tonto para darte por vencido tan rápido, definitivamente no eras el gran rival que pensé que eras- lo miro con disgusto

-Deja de crearte ilusiones Aaric, por si no lo sabias, Sam y Gregg son novios- dijo Freddie triste

-Aun cuando Sam siguiera teniendo algo con el tonto de Sulkin, no me rendiría porque, no representa para mi ningún peligro- le resto importancia, Ah si, era cierto; Sam me había dicho que termino con Gregg

-¿Siguiera teniendo? ¿Acaso ya no son nada?- pregunto Freddie desconcertado, Aaric asintió con la cabeza -¡¿Cuándo paso eso?- siguió interrogándolo

-Ayer que hablaron- respondió con calma él –Pero supongo que ya no te importa ¿cierto?- levanto una ceja, de nuevo Freddie volvió a fruncir el ceño por las bromas de Aaric

-Si que soy un idiota- susurro Freddie y paso una mano por su cabeza

-Si que lo eres- concordamos Aaric y yo

-Pero… aun tengo una duda- señalo Freddie mirando a Aaric quien solo levanto una ceja -¿Por qué Sulkin no cuenta como rival?- se cruzo de brazos, Oh… yo también quería saber eso

-Porque a Sam no le interesa, solo lo ve como un amigo, su amigo de la infancia- señalo él

-Eso no es cierto, a Sam le gusta Sulkin ¡ella me lo confeso!- Aaric negó con la cabeza ante lo dicho por Freddie

-Ella estaba confundida, pero ahora sabe que solo lo ve como un amigo, por eso término con él- Wow, esto era mejor que la película de "el primer beso"

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Freddie esperanzado, por lo que Aaric asintió

-¿Rivales?- le tendió la mano Aaric

-Rivales- la estrecho Freddie, yo sonreí al verlos. Tal vez no debía hacerlo, ya que alguien terminaría con el corazón roto, pero… al menos ellos se veían felices, a su manera, claro

**Freddie´s PVO**

¡Chérie!- grito con inmensa felicidad Aaric mientras se le colgaba del cuello a Sam, para mi desgracia, tenia que controlar mis celos por un mes, un **MUY** lento mes…

-¿A que se debe tu buen humor?- pregunto Sam intentando alejarlo de ella

-Verte me pone de buen humor, pero me pondría **MÁS** feliz si me dieras un beso- Freddie… control, control, cuando el tiempo finalice podrás matar a Aaric las horas que quieras, lo cual no era buena idea ya que Aaric me regresaría el golpe. Ayer mi madre si había visto el golpe en la quijada y el labio hinchado que tenia y cuando pregunto él porque los llevaba, dije la mentira más tonta (pero que gracias a dios mi madre si creyó) que se me pudo haber ocurrido…

_-Me picaron dos abejas- dije refiriéndome a los dos lados que se encontraban hinchados_

_-¡Oh dios! ¡Tenemos que actuar pronto antes de que sea tarde!- me jalo del brazo, Oh no… ahora recordaba que era alérgico a las abejas –Con diez inyecciones bastara- la escuche comentar para si misma ¡DIEZ INYECCIONES!_

No quería ni recordar la zona afectada con la que ahora no me podía sentar –me importa un pepino si eres feliz o no- dijo Sam disgustada ¡Ja!

-Que cruel eres Chérie- lloriqueo él mientras se aferraba más a ella

-Hola- escuche decir a una chica, a mis espaldas haciendo que dejara mis pensamientos asesinos para otra ocasión, creo que su nombre era… ya lo olvide

-Hola- le sonreí amistosamente, podía sentir la mirada de Sam a mi lado, supongo que ya había dejado de discutir con Aaric

-Eres parte del club AV ¿O me equivoco?- me señalo

-No lo haces- le respondí

-Bueno… a mi me gustaría unirme ¿Podrías ayudarme en eso?- escuche a Sam bufar, Oh… al parecer alguien estaba celosa, genial… esto me serviría, y mucho

-Seguro- le sonreí -¿Tú eres…?- la verdad no recordaba quien era

-Anna, mi nombre es Anna Johnson- me sonrió, Ah.. Si, recuerdo a ver estado algunas veces nervioso por que ella se quedaba mirándome, pero ahora entendía que solo quería que le ayudara a entrar al club AV

-Yo soy Freddie- le sonreí tendiéndole la mano la cual ella estrecho

-Ugh… nerdos socializando- dijo Sam con disgusto pero mirándome con reproche ¡estaba celosa!

-Ah... Ellos son Carly, Brad, Matt, Alex, Sam y Aaric- señale a cada uno como iba diciendo el nombre, todos la saludaron excepto Sam y Aaric que solo dijeron un "Ah"

-Un gusto conocerlos a todos- les sonrió a ellos –Ya que tengo clase libre, creo que iré al club AV- comento ella sin dejar de ver a mis amigos

-Te acompaño- le tendí el brazo feliz, Sam estaba celosa, estaba **MUY** celosa

**Sam´s PVO**

No estaba celosa, no estaba celosa, no estaba celosa ¡De acuerdo! Si estaba celosa ¿contentos? Estúpido Benson, Estúpida chica Johnson -¡Estúpido casillero!- Grite mientras seguía golpeándolo con mi martillo que siempre llevaba en mi mochila

-Chérie cálmate, en lugar de quitar tus frustraciones con el casillero…- comenzó a decir Aaric con su estúpida sonrisa tonta

-¿Debería hacerlo con tu cabeza?- lo interrumpí mientras levantaba amenazadoramente mi martillo cerca de el

-No gracias, aun quiero conservarla así como esta- de nuevo con sus estúpidos comentarios

-¿Qué quieres?- comente irritada

-Saber que haces- contesto simplemente

-Intento abrir mi estúpido casillero- volví a golpearlo con el martillo

-¿No seria mas fácil si lo hicieras usando solo tu combinación y no acabaras con el?- Wow… que inteligente (¡Nótese el sarcasmo!)

-Claro, como no se me ocurrió eso antes- dije sarcástica

-No tienes que hacerme ver como tonto- golpeo el suelo con un pie, que infantil –Yo solo quería ayudar, no tengo la culpa de que intentes abrir el casillero de Gibby- y seguía quejándose y… un minuto… ¿Qué?

-¿Este casillero es de Gibby?- señale el golpeado casillero

-Pensé que ya lo sabias- odio esa sonrisa de tonto en su cara, siempre que se burlaba de mi hacia esa estúpida y ladina sonrisa que me daba ganas de golpearlo y tal vez arrancársela de la cara

-Di algo y te asesino- entrecerré los ojos y me dispuse a abrir el casillero de al lado del que hasta hace unos momentos golpeaba ¡Eureka! Se abrió, metí mi martillo dentro y lo cerré –Ya sabia que este era mi casillero- trate de sonar lo mas convincente, asintió mirándome divertido por mis estupideces pero después de unos segundos su mirada se enserio -¿Qué?- pregunte confundida por su repentino cambio de humor

Repentinamente algo paso, algo que me desconcertó por completo ya que no me lo esperaba-¡Oye, suéltame!- le grite molesta a Aaric ya que me estaba abrazando, no me molestaba pero…. Me ponía nerviosa

-Lo siento…- se disculpo separándose un poco de mi, dejándome ver su rostro un poco molesto ¿Por qué será? –Pero… en este momento… tengo un inexplicable deseo de monopolizarte –lo escuche suspirar -¿Qué te parecería ir a licuado locos? Aun me debes una cita- Me dijo sonriéndome levemente

-A mama le gusta esa idea- le sonreí

-Pero…- levanto un dedo señalándome –No pensaras en nada más que este encantador joven y tu licuado- se señalo a si mismo, vaya tonto

-Lo prometo- levante una mano en señal de juramento

**Aaric´s PVO**

Hoy la vida era gloriosa ¿Por qué? Las clases habían terminado y ahora tendría mi cita con Sam; Y hablando de mi rubia favorita, ahí estaba, en su casillero, guardando su freidora y platicando con Carly y Freddie (más bien, insultándolo) – ¿Lista para irnos Chérie?- pregunte sin siquiera saludar, estaba demasiado ansioso

-Ah si- asintió con la cabeza y cerro su casillero

-¿Lista para que?- pregunto Carly con curiosidad

-Nuestra cita- dije y sonreí sin poder evitarlo

-¡¿Cita?- Oh, me había olvidado del celoso Freddie Benson

-Si Fredalupe, una cita, ahora deja de gritar- rodo los ojos Sam, algo irritada por la histeria de Freddo

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- vaya con el raro

-Bueno, veras… esta señorita- Acerque a Sam a mi pasando un brazo por sus hombros –Me ama con locura y no puede vivir sin mi, así que yo como buen hombre que soy, he decidido tener una cita con ella ya que…- mi estúpido comentario de mal gusto fue cortado por un golpe en el estomago, propinado por mi linda rubia (Nota: Dejar de decir estupideces cuando se esta distraído como para no evitar golpes)

-Hora de irnos, nos vemos luego- se despidió de ellos y comenzó a jalarme por el cuello de mi camisa ya que yo me encontraba un poco encorvado, sujetando mi pobre y adolorido estomago

…

-¿Que tanto miras torpe?- me pregunto Sam irritada, llevaba como media hora mirándola ¡¿Y como no mirarla? Jamás había conocido a una chica que comiera tanto y que no le importara lo que pensara la gente y eso mis queridos amigos, me gusta mucho

-A ti- Le respondí simplemente

-Ya lo note, ahora deja de hacerlo o tendré que cobrarte por hacerlo- me amenazo seriamente, yo me reí un poco

-No me importaría quedarme en bancarrota por eso- me encogí de hombros y bebí un poco de mi licuado

-Tonto…- escuche que susurro -¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, tengo algo para ti- tomo su mochila y comenzó a buscar algo en ella hasta que… -Ten- era una caja, como de un postre

-¿Puedo abrirla?- dije mirándola

-Si no lo haces te golpeare- me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta

La abrí con cuidado y…- esto es….- lo mire

-Ayer tenia hambre y fui a comprar galletas, estaba en la tienda y como recordé que a ti te gustaban los oso lo compre- me explico bebiendo de su licuado

-Gracias Chérie- le sonreí y volví a mirar el pequeño pastel en forma de oso, tome el tenedor que se encontraba junto al pastel y comencé a comerlo

-Da igual- le resto importancia; después de un tiempo sin ningún motivo aparente, Sam comenzó a reírse

-¿Qué?- pregunte sin entender su risa

-Eres estúpidamente tierno- me sonrió, pude sentir como toda mi cara se llenaba de un gran calor ¿Me estaré resfriando? ¿Sera fiebre? Aun cuando era verano, eso no significaba que no me pudiera enfermar en esta época

**Brad´s PVO**

El ambiente era tenso entre Freddie y Sam, se miraban con ganas de querer asesinarse; Bueno, Sam a Freddie por que Freddie a quien miraba de esa manera… era a Aaric –Entonces… ¿Cómo le fue en su cita?- les pregunto mi inocente Novia a Sam y Aaric

-Bien- respondieron ambos sonriéndose, Esto no se veía nada bien

-Ugh…- se quejo Freddie disgustado, Sam lo miro mal

-Y a ustedes ¿Cómo les fue en el club AV?- les pregunto ahora a Anna y Freddie

-Excelente, Freddie es un gran chico y me ayudo a unirme- lo abrazo Anna, escuchamos el sonido de una lata (La pepicola de Sam) que era estrujada por su dueña y todos volteamos a verla

-Iré por otra pepicola al refrigerador- después de decir esto se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina

Minutos más tarde Sam se volvió a sentar junto a Aaric, comiendo lo que parecía ser era pudin de chocolate –Anna es grandiosa en las matemáticas- comento Freddie

-Oh vamos, tan poco soy tan buena- dijo Anna con modestia

-¡Claro que si! Es más, creo que podríamos ganar en la competencia regional de Matemáticas- la siguió animando el

-Ugh… nerdos competitivos- dijo Sam con disgusto –Deberían inscribirse a la competencia de quien es el mas nerd de ustedes- se burlo Sam

-Bueno, tal vez tu debas inscribirte en la competencia de ver quien es la persona más maleducada- se cruzo Freddie de brazos, enseguida Sam tomo una cucharada de su pudin y se lo lanzo en la cara a Freddie (gran puntería)

El se quito el pudin que tenia en los ojos y la miro mal-Vamos Sam ¿Por qué no simplemente lo admites? ¡Te molesta que Anna y yo pasemos tiempo juntos!- le expuso Freddie a Sam sonriente

-¡Me molesta tu cara, eso es lo que me molesta!- le grito Sam

-No… ¡Tu estas celosa!- la acuso ahora Freddie

-¡Claro que no!- replico Sam, algo nerviosa ya que si le molestaba que Freddie estuviera con otra chica. Ambos se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares y se acercaron para comenzar a gritarse con más libertad

-Ah, lamento interrumpir su… "charla"- dijo Anna sarcástica ya que Sam y Freddie casi querían armar un ring y subir a pelear hasta quedar inconscientes –pero a mi no me interesa Freddie- negó con la cabeza

-¿A no?- dijimos todos, a lo que ella negó de nuevo, realmente pensé que a Anna le gustaba Freddie

-A mi me gusta… Aaric- le sonrió al susodicho que solo alzo una ceja –Entonces… me preguntaba… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- le pregunto a él

Aaric salió de entre nosotros, se acerco a pocos pasos de Anna, se acomodo la camisa y la miro fijamente –Lo siento…-hizo una pequeña reverencia –Pero no puedo corresponderte, me gusta alguien más- termino de decir serio, Wow, si que era directo cuando se trataba de rechazar a alguien

**Spencer´s PVO**

-¡Qué tal Huérfanos!- salude a todos entrando al departamento, ya era costumbre ver a todos esos adolecentes en mi casa; Aaric me saludo con su habitual "Hey", Carly me dijo "hola" y un "Ugh" de parte de Sam que estaba acostada en la mesa que estaba junto al sofá -¿Qué creen que tengo aquí?- pregunte entusiasmado mientras le mostraba un sobre

-¿Una orden de restricción para que no te le acerques a la cajera del supermercado?- pregunto Sam

-¡No!- grite indignado, ella me miro con una ceja alzada –Esa la tengo en mi habitación dije algo avergonzado –Como decía… ¿Recuerdan que hice una escultura para el dueño de un hotel?- les pregunte

-¿El de la toalla gigante hecha con muchas toallas más chicas que hiciste?- Pregunto ahora mi hermana, yo asentí con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír -¿Qué con el?- siguió interrogándome confundida

-Bueno… pues como le gusto mucho la escultura, él… ¡Nos invito a todos a su hotel en la playa!- termine de decir entusiasmado

-¡Oh por dios, eso es genial!- grito mi hermana igual de entusiasmada, de repente la puerta del departamento se abrió, haciendo que dejáramos de celebrar

-Hey Carly ¿A que no sabes que acaba de llegarme?- pregunto Freddie, llegando directo hacia mi hermana entusiasmado

-¿Qué llego?- pregunto Carly algo interesada

-Mira- señalo una caja era…

-¿Tu nuevo tren a escala?- levanto una ceja

-No es solo un tren a escala; La locomotora diesel serie 1900 es el mejor modelo del año 2010 porque es una escala…- bla, bla, bla Freddo hablaba y hablado con Carly de sus mini trenes y por la cara que mi hermanita tenia, era obvio que ni estaba escuchando y ni le importaba el tema

-Aburres- lo callo Sam ¡Hasta que alguien lo hace! Otro comentario ñoño de esos y me habría quedado dormido

Fredraro la miro mal-¿Hasta cuando voy a tener algo de respeto, Puckett?- se cruzo de brazos, mala pregunta

-Hasta que por lo menos parezcas un chico y no una ñoña- se burlo de el

-Al menos yo no uso calzoncillos que dicen "Amo el tocino Boliviano" en la parte trasera- Dijo Freddo

-Tú… ¡¿Has estado husmeando mis cosas de nuevo?- lo acuso con el dedo

-¡Bueno ya!- intervine al ver que Sam ya estaba lista para matar a Freddo –Entonces que dicen… ¿Vacaciones?

Todos se miraron por algunos segundos, incluso Freddie, que aunque no sabía a que me refería con "Vacaciones"; intercambiando miradas y… -¡Vacaciones!- levantaron las manos felices ¡Si! Tendríamos tres días de sol, playa y…y… y… ¡Mas sol!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Otro más que finaliza!<strong>

**Buuuu...**

**Cada vez se acerca más el final :(**

**¿Les gusto este capitulo?**

**¿Lo amaron?**

**¿Algun tomatazo?**

**¡Dejen sus reviews!**

**Amo sus reviews :D**

**Ahora les dejo su ya acostumbrado adelanto xD **

**Spencer´s PVO**

-¿No podría ser eso peligro en tus manos?- siguio interrogandome mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Claro que no-Bufe- solo un idiota creería que una lanza puede… ¡Ahhhh!- grite al ver mi lanza prenderse en llamas

**Gregg´s PVO**

-Gregg… lamento mucho haberte hecho tener falsas esperanzas… pero no puedo verte más que como un amigo- dijo Sam con seriedad

**Alex´s PVO**

-Pareciera… que para él no existiera ninguna otra chica que no fuera Sam- escuche decir a Carly, ambas mirábamos como varias chicas trataban de hablar con Aaric (supongo que para pedirle una cita), pero él simplemente las ignoraba o negaba con la cabeza

-Si… en verdad él, no tiene ojos para nadie más…- susurre yo sorprendida, nunca había visto a ningún chico actuar de esa manera ¡Incluso Matt volteaba a ver una que otra chica! -Ugh… mi… cerebro- me queje ya que intentaba pensar una razón lógica para que alguien simplemente sintiera atracción por **UNA** sola persona, pero simplemente… no la encontraba

**Sam´s PVO**

-¡Estoy harto! ¡¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir jugando con nosotros? Queriendo que dos chicos vivan su vida tras ti ¡Eres demasiado egoísta!- me grito Freddie, yo no sabia que decir, estaba en shock, no solo por que era la primera vez que Freddie me gritaba de esa manera, sino porque en todo lo que había dicho… todo era verdad

_**CAPITULO 28: ¡Vacaciones!**_


	28. Chapter 28: ¡Vacaciones!

**Hello people in the world!**

**I´m Samantha y esto es mi historia**

**Los personajes de ICarly no me pertenecen a mi sino a Dan**

**Bueno cute ladys and sexy gentlemen**

**Ya estamos en el capitulo 28 de esta historia!**

**Ahora pueden leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Lost My Mind<strong>

**CAPITULO 28: ¡Vacaciones!**

**C****arly´s PVO**

Limonada, limonada, voy por una limonada ¡Ah! y por jamón para Sam; Acabábamos de llegar al hotel de… no recuerdo cual era el nombre del dueño, Sam y Spencer se encontraban en la alberca, Gregg no sabia donde estaba, solo había dicho que nos veríamos a la hora de la comida, Freddie estaba reportándose con su madre para que ella no se preocupara y llamara a la policía o al ejercito y Matt y Alex…

-Hey- salude a Matt que se encontraba en el Restaurant

-Hola Carly- me dijo el sonriendo

-¿Desayunando?- pregunte y lo vi asentir

-Soy una buena novia, soy una buena novia, soy una buena novia, no hago nada, soy una buena novia…- escuche murmura a Alex mientras se mecía en posición fetal en una silla junto a el

-¿Qué le pasa?- interrogue a Matt con algo de confusión por el deplorable estado de Alex

-Intenta ser fiel ignorando a todos los chicos que hay en traje de baños- me respondió el de manera alegre, parce que estaba feliz del **GRAN** esfuerzo que Alex hacia por controlar sus habituales instintos

-Ah, ojala que lo logre- intente darle ánimos, pero era obvio que de una manera u otra… Alex sucumbiría ante los sexys chicos en bañador y me dirigí hacia la barra del restaurant

-Dos limonadas y jamón- pedí, mire al hombre detrás de la barra asentir y comenzar a preparar mis cosas

-Hola Carly- escuche decir a Freddie que se acercaba a mí

-¿Terminaste de hablar con tu mamá?- pregunte y lo mire asentir con la cabeza

-¿Dónde esta Sam y Aaric?- Wow, celos a la vista

-Tranquilo Señor impaciente, Aaric dijo que iría a la playa y Sam esta en la alberca con Spencer- lo mire divertida

-Lo siento, pero hice una apuesta con Sam, así que ahora no puedo hacerle ninguna escenita de celos- no pude evitar comenzar a reírme al escucharlo decir eso -¿Qué?- se cruzo de brazos

-Lo… siento, pero… eso…es…bastante gracioso….tratándose de ti- dije entrecortadamente debido a la risa que aun no podía detener ¡Era demasiado ilógico y surrealista! Pensar que Freddie se privaría de sus celos, era como pensar que Sam no volvería a comer Jamón o grasitos

-Así ¡Pues yo lo lograre! No importa si para eso tengo que atarme a un poste y taparme la boca con cinta ¡Yo ganare!- dijo Feliz, tal vez estaba equivocada, tal vez Freddie realmente lograría aguantar sus celos –Debo irme, hay algo… que hacer… ya sabes… por ahí- dijo de manera nerviosa ¡Aja!

-Iras a ver a Sam para ver que Aaric no se acerque a ella ¿Verdad?- me cruce de brazos divertida

-Pff… claro que no…-golpeo con su pie el suelo inocentemente, yo lo mire sin creerle ni una palabra ´-¡De acuerdo! Si iré a verla ¿Contenta?- ¡Jaque!

-Sip, ahora si- respondí sonriendo –Espera Freddie, iré contigo, solo estoy esperando las limonadas y el jamón- señale la barra del restaurante

-Ah, entonces te ayudo- lo escuche decir mientras se acercaba conmigo por las cosas -El jamón es para Sam ¿verdad?- comento tomando el plato lleno de carne

-Quien más si no Sam comería tanto jamón- señale el enorme plato

-Si… tienes razón- sonrió mirándolo, vaya… era mi imaginación, O Freddie se veía **MUY** enamorado

**Spencer´s PVO**

-Pescado, pescado, papá quiere un pescado, un lindo pescado- seguí cantando mientras atapa la punta con una cuerda, me encontraba ahora en uno de los ríos dentro del hotel

-¿Qué es eso?- me pregunto Sam

-Una lanza de pesca- respondí mientras terminaba de amarrarla bien para que la punta no se cayera

-¿Para que quieres eso?- pregunto como si yo fuera un raro espécimen

-Soy el hombre de la… habitación- recordé que ahora no estábamos en casa –Así que me dedico a hacer toda una actividad masculina y busco la cena- hizo posees "Masculinas"

-¿No podría ser eso peligro en tus manos?- señalo mi arma de caza con algo de miedo y yo la mire mal-no me malinterpretes, te quiero Spence- sonreí al escuchar eso -pero cuando haces algo por ti solo… siempre pasa… algo malo y estúpido- cuando la escuche terminar de decir su frase mi sonrisa desapareció

-Claro que no-Bufe aun un poco molesto por su poca confianza- solo un idiota creería que una lanza puede… ¡Ahhhh! ¡Mamita!…- grite al ver mi lanza prenderse en llamas ¡¿Cómo era posible eso?

-¡Oh por dios!- escuche gritar a Sam y después de eso sentí que me aventó haciendo que soltara la lanza (el que callera al suelo la hizo apagarse por si sola)

-¡Esta fría!- grite mientras inconscientemente mis manos se dirigían a intentar cubrir mi pecho para conservar el calor, Sam me había arrojado al rio

-Vaya niña…- la escuche burlarse de mi, pero antes de que yo le reclamara el que me hubiera ofendido escuche y sentí el agua salpicar a mi lado –Oh dios, realmente esta fría – la escuche decir una vez que salió a Flote

-Te lo dije- dije con suficiencia

-No tanto como para que te pusieras a lloriquear como toda una bebe- respondió con burla, así… ya veríamos si le gustaba tanto el agua… -entonces, toma- le arroje agua con la mano

La vi, pasar una mano por su cara para alejar el agua sobrante que la impedía ver –Tu…- me miro con una sonrisa que asustaría hasta el propio Gregg –toma esto- me arrojo agua ella también, cerré los ojos ante la molesta agua

-Niña Puckett… ¡esto es la guerra!- grite animado mientras le arrojaba agua

-Mamá ganara- ella también me arrojaba agua y ambos nos reíamos

-¡Mamá, el Spam si existe!- grito una niña desde el puente que estaba cerca de ahí, haciendo que nos detuviéramos ¿Spam? Nos miramos confundidos

-Si hija, ahora ya no los molestes o arruinaras el momento- decía cansada la que suponía era su madre mientras jalaba de su hija para que siguiera caminando ¿Arruinar el momento? ¿De que?

-¿Qué con las raras?- escuche decir a Sam aun confundida

-No tengo la menor idea- negue con la cabeza, aun estaba perdido con lo que acababa de pasar

Sammy se encogió de hombros –Bien…- sentí como se colgaba de mi espalda, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello –Ya me dio flojera, cárgame, Carly no debe tardar en llegar con mi jamón- dijo con pereza

-¿Tengo otra opción?- pregunte

-Nop- respondió simplemente

-A la orden Sammy- hice un saludo estilo militar, ni modo, tendría que cargarla

**Gregg´s PVO**

Llegue a donde estaban todos, en la playa, bajo dos sombrillas –Hey- salude

-Hola- me saludo Carly ya que Alex y Matt estaban durmiendo, Freddie y el tipo raro ese que apenas conocía solo me miraron y regresaron a platicar entre ellos

-¿Y Sam?- le pregunte a Carly, ya que por la cara de Benson y de ese tipo llamado Ferdell… era obvio que solo me mandarían al diablo si les preguntaba a ellos

-Con Spencer, después de terminarse el jamón se fueron- los señalo a ambos, estaban un par de metros alejados, riendo mientras como si fueran dos niños pequeños contraían un castillo de arena –De hecho… Sam te esta buscando- comento algo incomoda, levante una ceja ¿Qué le pasaba?

Aguarden… ¿Sam me estaba buscando? –Bueno, iré a ver que necesita- le dije a Carly, ella asintió con algo de… ¿Lastima hacia mi? Raro…

Al caminar hacia Sam y Spencer, pude ver que Benson frunció el ceño e intento levantarse (supongo que para que yo no estuviera con Sam), pero Ferdell lo detuvo del brazo y le susurro algo al oído, eso hizo que me mirara ¿Sorprendido? ¿Qué les pasaba el día de hoy a todos conmigo? –Hola Mum, Spence- les sonreí una vez que llego junto a ellos

-Hola Gregg- levanto en señal de saludo, le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Sam –Debo irme a… buscar helado ¡Si, eso! Adiós- se levanto rápidamente y corrió, definitivamente todos estaban extraños

-Carly me dijo que estabas buscándome ¿Necesitas algo?- comente sentándome en la arena junto a ella

-Si… bueno, yo… quería hablar contigo- estaba nerviosa, estaba **MUY** nerviosa

-¿Pasa algo malo?- fruncí el ceño

-Lo que voy a decirte es… tal vez no te lo tomes bien… tal vez me odies y…- le cubrí la boca con ambas manos, ya tenia una idea de a donde iba esta conversación, toda la semana pasada observe como Sam estaba con Ferdell y Benson, era obvio que yo no era un tercer concursante, era obvio que los únicos dos hombres que confundían su mente… eran ellos dos

-Mum…- la llamé –Pase lo que pase, digas lo que digas, tú **SIEMPRE** serás mi mejor amiga y eso no va a cambiar por nada- le sonríe, aunque sinceramente no tenía muchos ánimos para hacerlo

-¿Enserio?- pregunto inocentemente

-Te lo juro por todas las graseadas del mundo- levante una mano en forma de juramento

Suspiro profundamente, era hora del tiro de gracia-Gregg… lamento mucho haberte hecho tener falsas esperanzas… pero no puedo verte más que como un amigo- dijo Sam con seriedad y… ahí estaba la bala mortal

Pude sentir una gran opresión en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras –Entiendo- reí sin gracia y baje la cabeza

-¿Estas molesto?- alce mi rostro, Sam me miraba aterrada de mi reacción

-No, claro que no, solo… me encuentro algo deprimido, pero debo confesar que ya esperaba esto desde hace una semana- le sonreí levemente –De hecho, yo soy quien lo siente- la vi fruncir el ceño, supongo que no entendía el porque de mi arrepentimiento – Lamento haberte forzado a tratar de corresponder mis sentimientos, lamento haberme aprovechado de tu rompimiento con Freddie, así que… ¿Por qué mejor no quedamos a mano?- le tendí mi mano

-Bien- me sonrió un poco y estrecho su mano con la mía

-Ahora… iré al hotel, mi papá debe estar como loco esperando mi llamada- me excuse – Volveré, aun me tienes que acompañar a comer un poco de helado ¿eh?- la señale con diversión

-Mamá nunca decepcionaría al helado- se señalo

-Bien, no tardare- me levante de la arena, camine lentamente hasta que ya nadie podía verme me detuve, me deje caer en el suelo; No odiaba a mi Mum, no le tenia coraje, ni un pequeño remordimiento por todo esto, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera una infinita depresión al saber que la chica de la que había estado enamorado desde hace años, acababa de rechazarme –Solo quedan dos en el juego- comente recordando a ese tipo llamado Aaric y Benson, las lagrimas salían de mis traidores ojos sin que yo pudiera detenerlas, si que soy un llorón

**Freddie´s PVO**

-Déjala Freddo, necesita pensar algunas cosas sola- me detuvo de nuevo Aaric. Sam acababa de pasar, por su cara se veía que estaba triste y según me había comentado Aaric, era porque acababa de terminar con cualquier esperanza de Sulkin

-Ya que- dije de mal humor

-¿Quieres jugar un partido de voleibol playero?- escuche decir a Aaric de la nada

-¿Voleibol playero?- pregunte confundido por su comentario

-Sip, ya sabes… una pelota, tu y yo, compitiendo mientras evitamos que caiga la pelota al suelo- entrecerré los ojos al escucharlo hablar de esa forma ¿Acaso creía que era algún tipo de retrasado? No, lo mejor seria no decir eso, porque si se lo preguntara y por el fuera…

_Jamás lo he dicho… en voz alta_

Sip, esas serian sus palabras, o tal vez peores ¡Pero no pensemos en eso! –Ya entendí- trate de calmarme

-Entonces… ¿Aceptas? Es más, podríamos hacer esto más interesante- sonrió, pero esa sonrisa daba miedo –Sam, estará sola, así que… ¿Qué te parece que quien gane, tendrá el derecho de ir con ella?- ¿Qué, que? –El otro no tendrá derecho a interferir por el día de hoy- esta era una oportunidad única y…-A la una…-pero ¿Y si ganaba el? –A las dos…- Pero y si gano yo –Y a las…-

-Acepto- respondí antes de que terminara de contar

-Bien- lo mire sonreír, una **ENORME** sonrisa debo decir -Uno a uno, gana quien ante tres puntos ¿Te parece?- asentí con la cabeza, Tranquilo Freddie, tu puedes, si pudiste llegar a ser un As en el Esgrima sin conocerlo, un partido de voleibol no es nada ¿Verdad? Yo puedo ganarle

…

Perdí… perdí y sin ningún tipo de entusiasmo ¡No pude anotarle ni un punto! Aaric era alguna especie de psicópata de voleibol playero -¡Eso fue trampa!- grite molesto

-Claro que no, no es mi culpa que seas un asco jugando voleibol- señalo indignado, tenia mucha razón en eso –Nos vemos luego Fredraro- se despidió moviendo la mano mientras me sonreía

De mala gana me levante de la arena, no solo había perdido, sino que ahora también estaba adolorido en todas partes, aventarse en el volibol, era algo demasiado horrible y tenso; La imagen de burla de Aaric aun estaba presente en mi cabeza, quería matarlo…

**Sam´s PVO**

Cerré los ojos para que el sol no me lastimara, estaba sentada en una silla de sol junto a la piscina del hotel, no tenia ganas de hacer nada (mas que de asolearme un rato), ya había arreglado un poco las cosas con Gregg (aunque el estuviera algo deprimido), estábamos bien, Carly y Aaric me había sermoneado para que dejara de hacer ilusiones a Gregg y le hablara claro, y ahora, hablando de Aaric… los recuerdos de hace tres días llegan a mi mente, bueno, más bien las palabras de Aaric, aun no podía procesarlas claramente…

–_Lo siento…-hizo una pequeña reverencia –Pero no puedo corresponderte, me gusta alguien más-_

Jamás en toda mi existencia había pensado en escucharlas, el había rechazado a la ñoña esa porque le gustaba alguien más ¿Quién seria? Jamás pensé que ese pervertido idiota tuviera a alguien que le gustara, siempre creí que tenia un tempano de hielo por corazón o algo por el estilo; La duda de saber quien era la rara que ocupaba los pensamientos de tan torpe chico no me dejaban en paz, y si seguía así… tampoco me dejarían dormir -¡Ugh!- me queje frustrada, definitivamente pensar no era lo mío

-Hola chérie ¿A quien le gruñes?- escuche decir a alguien divertido, abrí los ojos para saber de quien se trataba

-¿Por qué tapas mi sol?- pregunte algo irritada ¿Lo había invocado acaso?

-Porque con mi sola presencia tienes para iluminarte- odio sus chistes tontos

-Tu cara, hace que mi día se nuble- respondí simplemente

Lo escuche reír –Chérie… si sigue así, me deprimirá- me señalo con el dedo –Y tal vez, deje que alguien me consuele- miro alrededor, pude ver como varias encimosas lo miraban y algunas más descaradas lo señalaban para que se les acercara

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte ahora más irritada, aun que sinceramente no sabia porque

Su sonrisa se ensancho más –Te traje algo- de la mesa junto a mi tomo un plato –Come, o alguna de esas chicas lo harán por ti- señalo a su nuevo club de admiradoras

-Dame eso- le arrebate el plato, tenia fruta –No es jamón- me queje

-Nop, pero son muy deliciosas, yo mismo probé algunas antes de recogerlas- comento desinteresadamente ¿El las había recolectado por si mismo? –Espero que te gusten- me sonrió, vaya…

Comencé a comer, si que estaban deliciosas –Deja de verme o te volteare la cara de un golpe- dije irritada, ya que Aaric no dejaba de mirarme y de nuevo rió ¿Era mi imaginación o estaba demasiado feliz?

-Tengo una sorpresa- comento, una vez termine de comer

-¿De que?- levante una ceja algo desconfiada

-No puedo decirte, es una sorpresa- Obvie -¡ah! se me olvidaba, Te pondré esto- señalo la venda de sus manos

-A no, no me vendaras los ojos- negue con la cabeza

-¡Vamos Chérie! Te prometo que valdrá la pena- comenzó a golpear con el pie el suelo ¿Tenia 5 años?

-Bien- dije para que dejara de hacer ese tonto arrebato de niño pequeño

-Boomba- sonrió, que tonto –Cierra los ojos chérie o te lastimare- lo escuche decir, ya que, tengo que cerrar los ojos

-De acuerdo- dije cansada e hice lo que pidió, varios segundos pasaron y no sentía la venda ¿Cuánto pensaba tenerme esperando?

-Con permiso- lo escuche decir ¿eh? Antes de que preguntara a que se refería, sentí una ligera opresión en mis labios ¡Me estaba besando!

**Aaric´s PVO**

-De acuerdo- sonó cansada y cerró los ojos ¡Oh por dios! Esa cara… con el rostro ligeramente levantado, los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos, eran de alguien en espera de un beso

-Con permiso- Dije sin poder evitarlo, no me importaba que luego Sam me mandara al hospital, ya que al menos habrá valido la pena; En un gran arrebato y sin esperar nada me acerque y la bese, no me importaba el después, pero… algo inesperado ocurrió, algo que me sorprendió ya que no me lo esperaba ¡Estaba correspondiéndome! Samantha Puckett me estaba devolviendo el beso

Ella se separo de mí después de algunos segundos y…-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo tú, Pervertido besador idiota? – ¡Zas! Uno de sus lindos puños fue a parar directo a mi mejilla izquierda haciendo que callera sin poder evitarlo

-Te beso- respondí simplemente y comencé a sobarme la zona afectada

-¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de decirlo así como así?- entrecerró los ojos, supongo que estaba **MUY** molesta –No tenias ningún derecho de hacerlo- me señalo

-No vi que te molestara ¿O si? Tu lo correspondiste- la acuse ahora yo

-¡Oh, cállate!- giro el rostro avergonzada

Inconscientemente mi mano fue a parar a su cabeza, palmeándola suavemente –Eres bastante extraña-dije, jamás había conocido a nadie como ella, era… simplemente única

-¡¿Extraña? Tu…- comenzó a molestarse de nuevo, pero esperen, ahora me miraba con algo de desconcierto ¿Por qué? -¡estas riéndote!- me acuso señalando mi cara y riéndose ella también ¿Qué? ¿Yo riéndome?

-¿Y?- seguí sin comprender su acusación, no era la primera vez que lo hacia

-Bueno, es que nunca te habías reído tan abiertamente como ahora, siempre que lo hacías te cubrías o mirabas a otro lado para que no te vieran- se encogió de hombros, Vaya… si que era muy observadora

Sentí un leve rose en mi hombro, el equilibrio que tenia se perdió y… ¡Zas! Cai a la piscina ya que Sam me había empujado –Eso es por besarme- la escuche decir mientras quitaba el exceso de agua que había en mi cara -¡Pero ya te habías desquitado!- señale el enorme moretón que se me había hecho

-No lo suficiente- la escuche decir mientras se alejaba hacia dentro del hotel, si que era única

**Alex´s PVO**

-¿Entonces Sam esta deprimida por eso?- seguí interrogando a Carly, ella asintió con la cabeza

-Pobre Gregg- comente recordando al pobre chico que estaba loco por Sam

-Si… el esta muy triste y Freddie esta peor ahora- siguió diciendo

-¿Freddie? ¿Por qué?- A Freddie le caía mal Gregg, pensé que estaría feliz de lo que le paso

-Bueno... según Freddie me dijo, gracias a una apuesta en un partido de Voleibol que hizo, Aaric pasara el día de hoy con Sam- comento, yo asentí con la cabeza, Ahora entendía; Algo llamo mi atención ahora, haciendo que me desconcentrara de la conversación con Carly

-¿Estas segura que Aaric pasara todo el día con Sam?- pregunte

-Sip, incluso Freddie esta ahora histérico por eso- asintió algo extrañada por mi pregunta -¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo sin comprender

-Mira hacia allá- señale al joven que se acercaba hacia donde nosotros estábamos

-Es Aaric- dijo Carly sorprendida, el venia con la mirada baja y manos en sus bolsillos, caminando a la orilla del mar, Wow... Esto era de fotografía

-Es bastante popular- comente viendo a todas las jóvenes a su alrededor- Pero…- fruncí el ceño al notar algo

-Pareciera… que para él no existiera ninguna otra chica que no fuera Sam- escuche decir a Carly terminando mi frase, yo asentí con la cabeza dándole la razón, ambas mirábamos como varias chicas trataban de hablar con Aaric (supongo que para pedirle una cita), pero él simplemente las ignoraba o negaba con la cabeza

-Si… en verdad él, no tiene ojos para nadie más…- susurre yo sorprendida, nunca había visto a ningún chico actuar de esa manera ¡Incluso Matt volteaba a ver una que otra chica! -Ugh… mi… cerebro- me queje ya que intentaba pensar una razón lógica para que alguien simplemente sintiera atracción por **UNA** sola persona, pero simplemente… no la encontraba

**Sam´s PVO**

Todo el día de hoy me la había pasado evitando a Aaric, no era que estuviera molesta, sino que con solo verlo la vergüenza del día anterior me hacían huir ¡Sam Puckett no tartamudearía enfrente de ningún chico! –Que día tan malo- susurre recostándome en mi cama, suerte que mañana regresábamos a casa y… a la escuela –Odio la escuela…- dije con voz cansada, de nuevo a esa prisión creada por adultos

-Tú odias a todos los que no son ni amigos, familia o jamón- dijo alguien, era la voz de Freddie

-Touche- respondí a su comentario y me senté en la cama -¿Qué quieres Benson?- pregunte directamente

-Nada… yo, solo pasaba por aquí- entrecerré los ojos sin creerle nada –Curioseando, y queriendo platicar un rato… somos amigos ¿O no?- comento "inocentemente, yo asentí siguiéndole la corriente, algo quería ese tonto –Entonces… ¿Qué tanto hiciste ayer con Aaric?- ¡Aja! Lo sabia, de nuevo los celos Benson como siempre

-No mucho, comí fruta con el y lo empuje a la alberca- me encogí de hombros, omitiendo el dato de "nos besamos". Hoy no quería pelear con Fredraro ni nada parecido

-Ya veo- se puso pensativo

-¿Quieres ver una algo en la televisión?- pregunte, tal vez una noche de película me tranquilizaría un rato

-¿Tu, conmigo?- pregunto sorprendido

-Si, tu y yo- respondí confundida por su actitud

Lo vi mover la cabeza hacia los lados -¿Qué película quieres ver?- me sonrió

Mmm…- Si elijo yo una película, Fredalupe lloriqueara toda la noche de miedo –Elige la que quieras- le reste importancia

-Star Trek- dijo rápidamente

-Ugh… Muy bien Fredspock, pon la película antes de que me arrepienta y tráele a mamá palomitas para que se entretenga y no te golpe- pude ver un gran desconcierto en su cara -¿Qué?- pregunte indiferente

-Nunca pensé que la Princesa Puckett, la asesina a sangre fría de nerds, supiera que el Sr. Spock pertenece a Star Trek- me miro con burla, entrecerré los ojos –Mirarme así no sacara el hecho de que ahora se que no has ignorado todos mis comentarios referentes a las series de televisión que a veces te platico- el idiota de Benson estaba disfrutando plenamente esto

-Solo cállate y tráeme mis palomitas antes de que te voltee esa estúpida sonrisa al revés- regrese mi mirada a la televisión bastante irritada e indignada ¡Jamás se había burlado Fredtonto de mi! estúpidas cosas ñoñas, ya se me habían adherido a mi pobre y demente cerebro

**...**

_-¡Señor Presidente!- grito el capitán Kirk_

Seguí comiendo palomitas, mirando la tonta película que para mi mala suerte, se estaba poniendo interesante, en este episodio aparecía Abraham Lincoln

_-Fascinante- dijo Sr. Spock mientras levantaba una ceja_

Y ahí estaba el Sr. Spock, amaba a ese personaje, con sus tontas orejas y su muy famoso saludo Vulcano -¡Eh! Consigue tus palomitas- le grite a Freddo ya que estaba robando mi alimento

-¡Pero si yo las traje!- y de nuevo intentaba robar más de mis pobre e indefensas palomitas de maíz

-Ah no, estas son de mamá- me queje yo alejando el tazón lo más que podía, pero Freddo no me lo hacia fácil y…

-¡Ouch!- se quejo adolorido

-Mira lo que hiciste Fredtonto, mis palomitas se suicidaron- señale las palomitas que se encontraban esparcidas por todo el suelo ya que por culpa de Benson nos habíamos caído del sofá

-Sam…- lo escuche llamarme haciendo que me diera cuenta en la posición que nos encontrábamos, el en el suelo y yo encima de el

-¿Qué quieres Fredraro?- pregunte aun sin levantarme

-Yo… lo único que quiero es que tu me des otra…- Oh no, ya sabia para donde iba esto

-Lo siento- comente cortándolo y separándome mientras me ponía de pie –Fue, una tontería de mi parte… iré por más palomitas- camine hacia la puerta

-¡Estoy harto!- grito asuntándome y haciéndome mirarlo sorprendida, era obvio que debía estar molesta ya que yo no había dejado terminar de decirme que quería una segunda oportunidad, pero… estaba **MUY** molesto y yo no me esperaba este tipo de arrebato por parte de el -¡¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir jugando con nosotros? Queriendo que dos chicos vivan su vida tras ti ¡Eres demasiado egoísta!- me grito Freddie, yo no sabia que decir, estaba en shock, no solo por que era la primera vez que Freddie me gritaba de esa manera, sino porque en todo lo que había dicho… todo era verdad

**Aaric´s PVO**

Sam me evito el último día de vacaciones y durante el viaje de regreso, es más, evito a todos, lo único que hizo fue escuchar música en su Perapod, pero dejando eso aun lado por un momento… Aun no se me olvidaba el beso de el sábado, suspire sin poder evitarlo mientras seguía acomodando mi ropa en mi armario –Vaya, parece que alguien esta enamorado- escuche decir a Jinn con burla –Tienes cara de enamorado- me señalo

-¿Eh?- pregunte sin comprender – ¿tengo cara de que?- pregunte aun confundido

-De enamorado, sordo - comenzó a reírse de mí

-¿Enamorado?- pregunte yo a lo que ella asintió -¡Claro que no, estas loca!- le di por su lado

-¡No estoy loca!- se cruzo de brazos –Tu estabas pensando en Sam ¿O me equivoco?- asentí dándole la razón -Siempre quieres estar con ella ¿Verdad?- volví a asentir –Te molesta que ese chico llamado Freddie te robe su atención ¿O no?- seguí asintiendo ¡Era bruja!

-Pero eso es por que me gusta ¿Cómo sabes que estoy enamorado?- pregunte cruzándome de brazos, no sabia como la gente podía saber la diferencia entre "gusto" y "amor"

-Si que eres un idiota…- te froto las sienes con ambas manos

-¡Jinn! Aun soy tu hermano- le replique en busca de algo de respeto

-¿Y? eso no te quita lo idiota- me golpeo con una revista que traía en la mano –Si solo te gustara, no la tendrías metida tanto tiempo en la cabeza ¡de lo único que hablas en la casa es de Sam! ¿No te has dado cuenta?- dijo como si fuera algunas especie de retrasado

-¿De lo único que hablo es de Sam?- pregunte desconcertado y para nadie en especial, pero aun así mi pequeña hermana asintió con la cabeza. Me quede en shock al entender sus palabras ¿Podía ser eso? Bueno, estaba cien porciento seguro que me gustaba, pero… ¿Acaso yo realmente me había enamorado de Sam Puckett?

* * *

><p><strong>Snif, Snif...<strong>

**Otro capitulo más, cada vez que termino un capitulo me pongo demaciado emotiva**

**ya que cada vez se acerca más el final de la historia ¡Wah! quiero un abrazo T.T**

**Pero en fin, si les pidiera a ustedes un abrazo... mi marido me mataria :) y por ahora no queres eso ¿verdad?**

**Dejen reviews!**

**Amo sus reviews (y a los hombres ¡pero esa es otra historia!)**

**A si que si les gusto...**

**O no les gusto...**

**¡Envienme sus comentarios y opiniones acerca de esta historia! :D**

**Ahora si, les dejo su acostumbrado adelanto...**

**Freddie´s PVO**

-Estoy muy preocupado por Sam- le comente a Brad –Es decir, han pasado tres días desde que…-

-Desde que le gritaste que era una egoísta- me corto ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo sabia? –Lo se, Sam me lo dijo- respondió molesto y cruzándose de brazos –Ella te grito, tu le gritaste y después le seguiste gritando- Wow, si que estaba informado -¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas?- y Brad estaba muy molesto y yo muy asustado por verlo así

-Yo…- comencé a decir

**Brad´s PVO**

-Habla Brad, tu sabes donde esta Sam ¿O me equivoco?- Carly me miraba amenazante, oh, oh

-No se de que hablas- trate de parecer inocente

-Si lo sabes, y si no nos dices lo lamentaras- dijo ahora Spencer con voz tétrica mientras mostraba un tarro con ¡Una tarántula dentro! Oh por dios

**Aaric´s PVO**

Mire de reojo la estúpida revista que mi hermana había dejado en el suelo y comencé a hojearla y… ¡Aja! "_Como saber si estás enamorado"_, decía la revista para chicas, me daba igual si pensaba que era raro por leerlas. La enrolle y metí dentro de mi bolsa trasera del pantalón ya que no era tan grande

**Carly´s PVO**

-Y por si no fuera poco el hecho de que Sam esta en un hospital psiquiátrico ¡Aaric esta más idiota de lo normal, solo míralo!- señale a mi amigo, que ahora se encontraba mirando detenidamente una flor

-Me quiere…- sonrió mientras quitaba un pétalo –No me quiere…- su sonrisa se borro quitando ahora ese pétalo –me quiere volvió a sonreír

-Lo ves ¡Esta completamente loco!- tome mi cabeza con las manos, dios ¡Yo también necesitaría un psiquiátrico después de que esto acabara!

**Sam´s PVO**

-¡Sam! ¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo primero que escuche decir a Carly al entrar a la habitación

-Esculpo Pollos- señale la escultura que ahora solo llevaba la cabeza de una mini gallina -¿Qué opinas?- la gire hacia ella para que la viera mejor

_**CAPITULO 29: ****Have**** I ****Lost**** My ****Mind****?**_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_


	29. Chapter 29: HILMM?

**¡Sorry!**

**I´m very sorry!**

**Lamento hacerlos esperar tanto, pero sugió un pequeño problema, esta vez no con mi horrible español (tengo mi maestra estrella), Es que tuve bastantes problemas sobre las locuras que se harian en este capitulo, pero aun así, a manera de disculpa lo alargue...**

**Y ahora contestare sus reviews:**

**jhon: Gracias por el comentario, me siento feliz cuando halagan mi trabajo y con respecto a lo de la indesicion de Sam... ya queda en sus manos, a partir del otro capitulo, se decidira por quien USTEDES quieran ;) Ah! Lamento haber tardato tanto :(**

**jennmcfan: Jajaja si lo de Alex... me paso a mi T.T Por eso se me ocurrio ponerlo, agradesco que ames tanto mi historia :D**

**Leslie Princess Seddie: Si... pobre Gregg, pero tenia que hacer eso ya que habra algo más en la secuela (Diablos! hable de más ¡Adrien! Trae el neuralizador) Si! yo odio el frió, me hace... sentir frió jajaja :D**

**Eva: Si! Aaric besó a Sam! Pero por ahora... sera nuestro secreto jajaja (Otra vez diciendo adelantos D: ¡Adrien! De nuevo trae el neuralizador) Sorry, tarde en hacer mi tarea, pero juro que el otro sera rapido ¡Trabajare como esclava! jajaja no te preocupes, estoy casado con un gruñon, así que ya estoy acostumbrada xD**

**iloveyouseddie: Sorry, sorry por la espera, arriba explico el porque de la tardanza Dx y respecto a lo otro... por ahora estoy en escribir la secuela de esta historia "Defeated By My Roommate" Ya subi un pequeño adelanto y pienso subir otro ya que a esta historia le quedan 6 capitulos más; Gracias por el halado, hago mi mayor esfuerzo por que se entienda y les divierta mi manera de escribir ;D**

**Ya contestados sus comentario... ¡Pueden leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Lost My Mind<strong>

**CAPITULO 29: ¿****Have**** I ****Lost**** My ****Mind****?**

**Freddie´s PVO**

Tres días, diez horas y cuarenta y ocho minutos era el tiempo que Sam llevaba desaparecida, nadie sabía nada de ella y todo… era culpa mía ¿La razón? Yo… le había gritado, le había gritado cosas horribles…

_-¡Estoy harto! ¡¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir jugando con nosotros? Queriendo que dos chicos vivan su vida tras ti ¡Eres demasiado egoísta!-_

Idiota, idiota, idiota ¡Que idiota soy! Si hubiera un concurso para ver quien es el mayor idiota ¡Perdería! ¿Saben por que? ¡Por idiota! -¡Dios!- pase una mano desesperadamente por mi cabello

¡Pero yo tenía razón! Sam solo daba vueltas a las cosas, es decir… A veces me hacia ver que me quería a** MI**, pero otras… era como si le gustara Aaric ¡Dios! Las mujeres son demasiado complicadas, y de todas ellas ¡Precisamente tengo que estar enamorado de la más extraña! Bien, tengo que relajarme un poco…. ¡Al diablo! Iré a ver si Carly sabe algo de Sam

Sin tocar abrí la puerta del departamento (costumbre) y lo que vi, no se me hizo **TAN** anormal, después de todo… era de Spencer de quien se trataba -¡Vamos, a ti si te entraran!- le grito a Brad mientras intentaba quitarle el pantalón que llevaba puesto

-¡No lo hare!- grito ahora Brad mientras sujetaba el pantalón para evitar que Spencer lo desnudara

-¡Si lo harás, no me importa si tengo que obligarte!- contraataco Spencer, seguía tirando el pantalón hacia abajo

-Mmm… lamento interrumpir sus "cosas" ¿esta Carly?- dije para evitar que Brad terminara demandando a Spencer por intento de violación o algo por el estilo

-Salió, no dijo a donde iba- se quito de encima de Brad, Spencer

Asentí con la cabeza –Y… ¿ustedes que hacían?- pregunte

-Intento ponerle a Brad los Jeans de Carly- me respondió Spencer sonriendo

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundido, definitivamente las locuras de Spencer, no tenían límite

-Porque a mi no me quedan, mi trasero esta gordo- respondió con algo de pena

-¡¿Y a mi si?- girito Brad irritado

-¡Exacto!- afirmo Spence, Brad lo miro mal –Ah… creo que iré a… comprar… aceite de oliva- dijo Spencer al ver las intensiones asesinas de Brad y corrió fuera del departamento

Ahora todo estaba silencioso, ambos simplemente nos limitábamos a mirarnos, como esperando a que el otro hablara-Estoy muy preocupado por Sam- le comente a Brad, estaba bastante desesperado como para seguir guardando algo de paciencia –Es decir, han pasado tres días desde que…-

-Desde que le gritaste que era una egoísta- me corto ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo sabia? –Lo se, Sam me lo dijo- respondió molesto y cruzándose de brazos –Ella te grito, tu le gritaste y después le seguiste gritando- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Wow, si que estaba informado -¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas?- y Brad estaba muy molesto y yo muy asustado por verlo así

-Yo…- comencé a decir

-Freddie…- se puso de pie nuevamente y se paró en frente de mi, a pocos pasos de mi (para ser más precisos) -eres mi amigo, pero…Eres un idiota- me dijo con reproche y evitando que siguiera hablando, vaya amigo

-¿Por qué? ¿Por ser sincero con Sam? ¡Todo lo que dije es cierto! Ella simplemente ha estado jugando con nosotros dos y yo ¡Estoy cansado!- lo apunte con el dedo

-¿Cansado? ¡¿De quien crees que es la culpa que Sam tenga dudas?- me contraataco, para estas alturas ya ambos estábamos bastante furiosos, casi, o más, que el día que encontré las fotografías de Brad y Sam en la internet: Escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Brad me hacían sentir miserable

-¿Hasta donde estas enterado?- evadí su pregunta

-Lo se todo- bajo su tono de voz ¿Cómo que lo sabia **TODO**? –Freddie… Hice mis investigaciones, aunque no lo creas. Se la razón por la que terminaste con Sam- comenzó a enumerar con sus manos –Se que no solo te gusta-Oh por dios -y lo más importante ahora- se giro a verme con seriedad –Se todo lo que le gritaste a Sam un día antes de volver de Miami -¿Eh? Definitivamente estaba sin palabras –Si solo fuera tu culpa, te golpearía- amenazo –Pero… Sam también tiene mucha culpa- lo escuche suspirar

-Yo…- comencé a decir

-¡Brad!- grito Carly entrando a zancadas al departamento con Spencer siguiéndola e interrumpiéndome -¿Dónde esta?- demando con las manos a ambos costados de su cintura

-¿Dónde esta quien?- pregunto Brad, Spencer y yo nos miramos confundidos

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo, habla Brad, tu sabes donde esta Sam ¿O me equivoco?- Eso era un total afirmación, pero aguarden… ¡Brad sabia donde estaba Sam!

**Brad´s PVO**

- No te hagas el inocente conmigo, habla Brad, tu sabes donde esta Sam ¿O me equivoco?- Carly me miraba amenazante, oh, oh

-No se de que hablas- trate de parecer inocente

-¡¿Tu Sabes donde esta Sam?- grito ahora Freddie, Oh dios… esto cada vez se estaba poniendo peor

-¡No! Yo también estoy buscándola- respondí algo nervioso, no soy bueno mintiendo cuando tengo tantas caras amenazando con torturarme hasta morir si no hablaba

-Ahora vuelvo- escuche decir a Spencer a lo lejos

-No intentes esconderlo Brad, Gibby me dijo que tu Sabes donde esta- Gibby… juro que si salgo vivo de esto, lo hare pagar el doble de lo que yo sufra

-Yo no se donde esta, Carly- negue varias veces con la cabeza

-Si lo sabes, y si no nos dices… lo lamentaras- dijo ahora Spencer con voz tétrica mientras mostraba un tarro con ¡Una tarántula dentro! Oh por dios

-Se fuerte Bradley, se fuerte, se fuerte por Sam- me susurraba a mi mismo para enviarme ánimos y no sucumbir

-¿Nos dirás donde esta Sam?- pregunto Carly

-Sigo sin saber de que me están hablando- negue con la cabeza una vez más

-Parece ser que quiere conocer a Anya- comento Carly con algo de pesar

-¿Anya?- pregunto Freddie confundido

-Así se llama ella- dijo Spencer sonriendo mientras señalaba a su tarántula, reprimí las ganas de reírme

-¡Chicos!- les reprocho Freddie a Ambos hermanos que se estaban riendo

Bueno ya- paro Carly dejando de reír –Spencer, usa a Anya- demando mí "linda" novia, ahora entendía la razón de que se llevara tan bien con Sam

-Seguro- dijo Spencer y puso en mi cara a Anya

¡Mama! Alguien que me salve-¡De acuerdo, se los diré!- grite para que me soltaran y quitaran a Anya de mi ¡Odio las arañas!

Me levante a toda prisa una vez que vi a Anya lejos de mí y procure mantener una distancia de ella –Ahora si Brad, habla- los tres me miraban, esperando que yo dijera todo

Dios, prometo que si Sam no me mata, juro que dejare de leer tantos comics y ayudare más a mi madre en casa- Ella… ella… ella…-

-¡¿Ella que? Al grano Brad!- grito Spencer frustrado

-¡Esta en Aguas Turbulentas! ¿Contentos?- pase desesperado una mano por mi cabello

-¿Aguas Turbulentas? ¿Qué rayos es eso?- pregunto Freddie

-Es…- titubee- Es una hospital Mental- termine diciendo en voz baja

-¿Hospital Mental?- pregunto Spencer, l parecer no lo había dicho **TAN** en voz baja, yo asentí con la cabeza, Sam iba a matarme

-¡¿Qué hace Sam en un hospital Mental?- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Lo siento, pero eso es algo que no puedo decirles- dijo firme, eso era extremadamente personal y aunque me roturaran con diez mil tarántulas, jamás les diría

-Bien- escuche suspirar a Freddie frustrado por mis palabras –Supongo que mañana se lo preguntaremos a ella directamente- siguió hablando, era de esperarse esa respuesta

-Hagan lo que quieran, yo me iré a casa- dije cansado pero Carly me retuvo del brazo

-Tu ira mañana con nosotros- demando Carly bastante seria

-¡No! Sam me matara, y por lo menos quiero sobrevivir hasta que salga del hospital- negue varias veces con la cabeza

-Pero…- replico mi novia

-¡Sin peros!- amenace molesto y ella se quedo callada –Iré a casa- me despedí y Salí del departamento

Mientras caminaba por las calles mi mente trajo a mí todos los problemas que tenían dos de mis mejores amigos, los que, si dejaran de ser tan tontos, resolverían fácilmente. Pero en fin… dejando eso a un lado, aun recuerdo lo que paso hace tres días, más bien lo que Sam me dijo…

**FlashBack…**

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte bastante preocupado, es decir, no todos los días vez a Sam Puckett en tu puerta y pareciendo un zombi que miraba el piso

Alzo el rostro lentamente –Podemos hablar- la escuche decir algo decaída y enseguida asentí con la cabeza mientras me hacia a un lado para que entrara (ella ya conocía a la perfección mi casa)

…

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunte más preocupado que antes ya que llevábamos como veinte minutos sentados en la sala y ella aun no decía ni hacia nada

-¿Soy egoísta?- me interrogo de pronto ¿Eh?

-Ah… no- negue con la cabeza como respuesta pero aun confundido por su repentina pregunta

-¿Me crees capaz de jugar con alguien?- Aun cuando no entendía de donde estaban saliendo este tipo de preguntas tan extrañas, por su cara, entendía que necesitaba que se las respondieran; De nuevo negue con la cabeza – ¡¿Entonces simplemente soy rara y loca?- alzo la voz

-¡Por supuesto que no!- le dije algo indignado -¿Por qué preguntas eso?- me cruce de brazos, definitivamente estaba perdido en la conversación

-Brad… mi cabeza esta mal, muy mal- puso ambas manos en mis hombros mientras me miraba seria

-¿Por qué dices que tu cabeza esta mal?- pregunte confundido

-¡Me gusta Aaric y Fredalupe!- Sip, todos teníamos nuestro momento de histeria, Woah…. Aguarden un poco, mi cerebro proceso lo recién dicho

-A ver, déjame ver si entendí – quite ambas manos de mis hombros y la ayude a sentarse en el sofá y yo me senté con ella a su lado - ¿Me estas diciendo que te gustan Freddie y Aaric?- pregunte desconcertado

Verla asentir me hizo saber que no había escuchado mal nada –Algo no debe trabajar bien con mi cabeza, tal vez perdí la cordura o… el vino y café que mi madre me daba para que bailara cuando era pequeña tal vez descompusieron alguna parte- improviso sus opciones

-¿tu madre te daba café y vino para que bailaras cuando eras pequeña?- pregunte confundido

-Pensaba que era gracioso- me explico –Pero ese no es el punto ¡Concéntrate Brad!- me zarandeo

-Bueno ya, tal vez no es **TAN** normal que te gusten dos chicos ¡pero eso no quiere decir que estés loca!- comente a manera de explicación

-Si no estoy loca, entonces soy rara ¡Y seria lo mismo!- me grito muy exaltada

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que la solución seria alguna especie de hospital mental o algo por el estilo?- dije sarcástico, pero al escucharme decir eso ella no se molesto, de hecho sonrió –Sam, no lo decía enserio- negue con la cabeza, pero ella me ignoro -¡Es una locura!- grite preocupado de que realmente tomara enserio mi propuesta, pero era imposible que fuera así ¿Verdad?... ¡¿Verdad?

**Fin del FlashBack…**

Y si que había tomado muy enserio mi comentario, después de eso me exigió que la ayudara a encontrar uno donde pudiera comer quesadillas y pollo frito a diario, pero bueno… -Tal vez las cosas se soluciones- dije a nadie en especial para guardar un poco el animo

**Aaric´s PVO**

Enamorado, enamorado, enamorado… Esa sola palabra giraba en torno a toda mi mente ¿Realmente estaba enamorado? No lo sabía y no entendía como era que todas las demás personas llegaban a saber tanto acerca del tema ¿Genética? Gire por milésima vez en mi cama, ahora mi mente era un total caos. Mire vagamente la lámpara que estaba a un lado –Tal vez si me golpeo contigo se me acomoden las ideas… o quede inconsciente para evitar pensar- comente

-No creo que así te desenamores de Sam- escuche decir a mi pequeña hermana en la puerta

-Insisto, no se que es estar enamorado- dije levantándome –Necesito pruebas, sin pruebas no hay delito- la señale serio

-¿Quieres pruebas?- asentí con la cabeza y ella suspiro algo cansada por mi actitud – De acuerdo- rodo los ojos y me tomo de la mano, guiándome al espejo

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundido, no entendía que probaba mi espejo

-¡Mírate!- me grito, Ah… eso era. Muy bien, veamos…

-Me veo como siempre- seguí sin entender su punto

-¡Claro que no, tonto!- se subió a un pequeño sofá que había y me golpeo la cabeza, me queje –Eres totalmente diferente- señalo

-¿Diferente? ¿A que te refieres?- pregunte

-Definitivamente eres demasiado lento- la vi buscando algo de paciencia –Mira- giro mi rostro hacia el espejo -¿Recuerdas como eras cuando llegamos aquí?- ¿Eh?

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?- fruncí el ceño

-Recuerdo… que eras egocéntrico, huraño, sínico, excesivamente narcisista, sexista, antisocial y no decías ninguna palabra a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario- vaya… cuanto cariño me tenia –Pero… un día, tu primer día de escuela; Llegaste animado, demasiado diría yo, tanto que…- Ok, ya sabia a donde iba

-Ya entendí- la corte antes que siguiera diciendo lo alegre que llegue a casa por la "bienvenida" que Sam me había dado una vez que pise los pasillos de Ridgeway –Pero aun así, eso no prueba que este enamorado de Sam- me queje

-Y que tal… Que la razón por la cual tienes tantos empleos es para poder hacerla disfrutarla de cualquier cosa, como los salarios de 8 meses que gastaste en la subasta o como cuando ella te llama por celular para que le lleves comida y tu lo haces, eso no se hace por una chica que solo te gusta- Ese era un gran argumento

-Touche- entrecerré los ojos

-Pero aun así se que seguirás teniendo tus dudas, así que mejor me voy o tendré ganar de asfixiarte con tu almohada por ser tan idiotamente lento, pero te dejo esto- me tiro una revista –Tal vez esto sea más paciente contigo para que entiendas que **ESTAS ENAMORADO**- remarco las ultimas palabras y salió irritada, mujeres

Mire de reojo la estúpida revista que mi hermana había dejado en el suelo y comencé a hojearla y… ¡Aja! "_Como saber si estás enamorado"_, decía la revista para chicas, me daba igual si pensaba que era raro por leerlas. La enrolle y metí dentro de mi bolsa trasera del pantalón ya que no era tan grande

Cerré la puerta con seguro para evitar que mi hermana me viera y se jaqueara de tener la razón; Muy bien veamos…

-Síntomas- leí en voz alta ¿Síntomas? ¿El enamoramiento tenia síntomas? Wow, no lo sabía. Mire la lista – Aceleración Cardiaca…. ¡Ja! Yo JAMAS he tenido eso- dije feliz, aguarden un poco… Ahora que recuerdo, hubo un día que pensé que tenia algún tipo de arritmia en el corazón, ya que a veces se aceleraba y otras estaba calmado…

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto Sam ya que alguien había dejado una cascara de plátano en el piso de la cafetería, de nuevo mi corazón comenzó a latir como si corriera algún maratón ¡Detente! Me apreté con fuerza el pecho haciendo fallidos intentos para calmarlos ¡Estúpido corazón! ¿Por qué no me escuchaba?_

Y después de eso huí de ella sin dejar que me ayudara a levantarme, solo era una coincidencia, me dije –Segundo síntoma, síndrome de caballero: Hacer cualquier cosa por ella/el- Yo…. Si hacia cualquier cosa por ella, como la vez que quiso tocino canadiense…

_-Chérie… no creo que esto sea buena idea- la alenté a que se detuviera; con unas pinzas estaba rompiendo el candado de la motocicleta de Spencer ya que quiera que yo la condujera_

_-Nadie dijo que esto estaba bien- me respondió con obviedad –Ahora deja de ser tan niña y súbete, mama quiere su tocino- me intento golpear en la nuca pero yo me agache_

_-Ya que, pero tendrás que compartirlo conmigo- la amenace sonriendo_

_-Lo pensare- dijo simplemente y ambos subimos a la moto, ella detrás de mí_

Después que regresamos a Seattle (traídos por la policía) Spencer nos había dicho un discurso de cuatro horas acerca del porque teníamos que avisar antes de tomar su motocicleta, fue muy Gracioso…

¡Pero en fin! Volviendo a lo que estaba… Bien, ese síntoma si lo tenia ¿contentos? ¡Bien! Ustedes ganan, también el primero – Tercer síntoma, Sonreír como tonto- Ah…. sin comentarios…

_-¡Ouch! ¡¿Por qué la agresividad?- me queje mientras me sobaba mi cabeza, Carly me había golpeado_

_-¡Te quedaste sonriendo como tonto!- me grito molesta –Se que te entretiene mirar a Sam, pero ahora tenemos que terminar el trabajo- señalo el libro de historia_

Ok, ese también – Cuarto síntoma, Atención Desesperada- ¡Ja! Eso si que no, yo no estaba obsesionado con tener la completa atención de Sam… ¿O si?

_-¡Exijo respeto Puckett!- le grito Freddie a Sam_

_Mire molesto la escena–Eres un jalacables y eso jamás cambiara y…- ¡Ya me harte! Hice lo único que se ocurrió, lamí la mejilla de Sam, definitivamente estaba desesperado -¡Que asco! ¡¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?- comenzó a limpiarse disgustada_

Arroje la revista bastante molesto ¡Locamente enamorado! Decía la revista como análisis final ¡Yo no estaba locamente enamorado! Bien, necesito ayuda profesional, tal vez la biblioteca…

**Carly´s PVO**

-Tranquila Carly, ya veras que todo estará bien- Alex me palmeo la espalda, le estaba contando todo lo sucedido, como ella y Matt habían tenido que ir de visita a Los Ángeles para visitar a los padres de Matt no se habían enterado de la repentina desaparición de Sam y mucho menos que se encontraba internada en un Hospital psiquiátrico; La madre de Sam y Joey se habían ido de vacaciones a Nuevo México y regresarían en una semana

-¡No me digas que me calme, me hace ponerme más nerviosa!- le grite exaltada ¡¿Qué pasaba con la gente que me pedía calma?

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- se disculpaba una y otra vez para que me relajara un poco

-Todo es horrible- dije preocupada

-Solo… necesitamos pensar que hablaremos mañana con ella- me alentó

-Y por si no fuera poco el hecho de que Sam esta en un hospital psiquiátrico ¡Aaric esta más idiota de lo normal, solo míralo!- señale a mi amigo, que ahora se encontraba mirando detenidamente una flor, sentado en el sofá de mi sala

-Me quiere…- sonrió mientras quitaba un pétalo –No me quiere…- su sonrisa se borro quitando ahora ese pétalo –me quiere volvió a sonreír

-Lo ves ¡Esta completamente loco!- tome mi cabeza con las manos, dios ¡Yo también necesitaría un psiquiátrico después de que esto acabara!

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto asustada, nunca lo habíamos visto de esa manera

-¡No lo se! Lo único que hace es desmembrar flores y mirar la comida con amor- dije con extrañeza

-¿Comida?- pregunto

-¡Si! Y ni siquiera le importa que estemos hablando de el- Dije,… era cierto, el estaba en medio de nosotras y no había dicho ni una palabra acerca de mis gritos

-Iré a buscar a Freddie para irnos al hospital a buscar a Sam- escuche decir a Alex mientras salía por la puerta

Suspire, ahora que tenia tiempo… interrogaría a Aaric –Oye- lo moví… nada –Aaric- seguí moviéndolo… y nada –Te estoy hablando- lo moví con más fuerza…. ¡Nada! Calma Carly, calma…

Me levante del sofá, fui por la para auto que Spencer había traído para una escultura y la puse en su oído sin impórtame lo mal que se viera ¡Estaba siendo ignorada! -¡Ahhhh!- grito asustado por el repentino ruido - ¡¿Por qué fue eso? ¡Creo que estoy sordo!- se quejo -¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¡¿Hola?- hacia pruebas mientras sobaba su oído

-¡Llevo como diez minutos siendo ignorada!-replique yo

-Ah… lo siento- se disculpo apenado

-Bien, ahora si, dime porque estas así- lo señale

-Ah… esto- señalo las flores yo asentí con la cabeza –Bueno… es que creo que me estoy volviendo loco- tomo su cara con sus manos, Oh dios ¿Otro loco?

-No querrás acompañar a Sam ¿Verdad?- dije algo asustada

-¿Qué? ¡No!- negó con la cabeza varias veces –Es que… mi hermana piensa que estoy enamorado de Sam- Ah… era eso

Bufe –Eso cualquiera lo sabe- le reste importancia –Ahora dime lo que en verdad te preocupa- espera a que respondiera

El me miraba como si estuviera loca –Es eso- dijo serio

¡¿Qué?- ¿No me digas que no sabias que estabas enamorado de Sam?- su cara seria me decía que no estaba mintiendo ¡Eso era el colmo!

-Ouch ¡Carly!- me regaño ya que lo había golpeado en la nuca (Había aprendido algunas cosas de Sam)

-¡No puedo creer que seas más lento que Freddie!- lo mire mal

-Bueno… Jinn me dijo lo mismo y luego hice mis investigaciones y ya entendí que si estoy enamorado de ella- ¿Investigaciones?

-¿Cuáles investigaciones?- pregunte

-Ah… tú sabes… piscología y… libros…- Aja, claro, asentí siguiendo su juego

-Leíste revistas para chicas y fuiste a la biblioteca a ver novelas ¿verdad?- dije algo cansada

-Deberían llamarse libros de terror en lugar de novelas- lo vi tener un pequeño escalofrió, me reí

-Mejor busquemos a Freddie para traer a Sam a casa-dije dejando el tema del lado y el asintió

**Sam´s PVO**

Nunca me había detenido a intentar hacer algo de Arte, algún día le diría a Spencer que hiciéramos una –Esto es divertido- sonreí mirando mi gran obra

-¡Sam! ¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo primero que escuche decir a Carly al entrar a la habitación

-Hola Carly- le sonreí -¿Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunte tranquilamente

-No intentes engañarme Sam, yo pregunte primero y quiero mi respuesta- me amenazo, vaya que raro era ver a Carly en ese estado de histeria (nótese el sarcasmo)

-Esculpo Pollos- señale la escultura que ahora solo llevaba la cabeza de una mini gallina -¿Qué opinas?- la gire hacia ella para que la viera mejor

-Es… es… ¡Es una hermosa Gallina!- rodo los ojos

-Gracias- dije y seguí con mi escultura

-¡Sam!- me regaño

-¿Pasa algo?- respondí amablemente

-¡¿Quiero saber la razón de que te internaras en este hospital y del por que te ves tan tranquila?- vaya…

-Bueno, como tuve un "pequeño" problema de ansiedad al quererme salir hacer rato, los doctores me inyectaron un tranquilizante y respecto a la otra pregunta… es porque perdí el poco juicio que me quedaba- le sonreí

-¿de que hablas? Tu no estas completamente loca, tal vez un poco ¡Pero no completamente! ¿Por qué piensas eso?- Oh no

-Carly… no me hagas decirlo- negue con la cabeza pero ella se cruzo de brazos, suspire –Es que... me gusta…- diablos, era muy difícil decírselo a Carly, ni siquiera la estúpida inyección ayudaba

-Bueno si te gusta alguien, eso no significa que estés loca- me corto Carly

-Carly… me gustan dos chicos- dije con tranquilidad, aunque realmente no me sentía para nada tranquila ahora

-¡¿Qué?- Y ahí va de nuevo... -¡¿Te gustan dos chicos, al mismo tiempo?- asentí con la cabeza -¡¿Quiénes?- siguió interrogándome

…

Como no podía salir del hospital sin la autorización de uno de mis padres… tuve que quedarme y lo peor… es que teníamos que hacer ICarly, todavía palpitaban en mi oído los **ENORMES** gritos de Alex

_-¡¿Cómo es que yo no sabia de la existencia de ICarly? Por dios Sam, era mi hermana postiza ¡Debiste decírmelo! Además ¡Yo era la única que no lo sabía! Pero escúchame bien Samantha Puckett, mañana tendrás que hacerte de desayunar-_

Sip, ella era la única rara que no lo sabia, a Gregg se lo había contado un día después de la primera emisión por e-mail, Matt lo veía incluso antes de venir aquí y Aaric… bueno, el siempre estaba de metiche cada vez que hacíamos ICarly en el estudio –Que tal planeta tierra ¡Soy ICarly!- saludo como siempre mi amiga, sip estaban grabando aquí

-¡Y yo no soy Sam!- negó Alex –Sam por ahora esta demasiada "tranquila", así que por hoy estaré yo, mi nombre es Alex- saludo ella

-Como verán, esto no es el estudio de ICarly- comento mi mejor amiga sonriéndole a la cámara

-¡Exacto! Esto es Un Hospital mental ¿Por qué estamos en un hospital mental Carly?- pregunto Alex mirando también hacia la cámara

-Excelente pregunta Alex, Verán publico de ICarly, Sam- me señalo mientras Freddo apuntaba la cámara hacia mi por un momento y luego la regreso con Carly –Cree que esta loca ¿Saben por que?- Oh no, dime que no piensa decirlo –Porque le gustan dos chicos; Nuestro productor técnico, Freddie ¡Saluda a la cámara Freddie!- grito Feliz Carly

Fredalupe giro la cámara a su cara –Ah… ¿Hello?- dijo dudoso y regreso de nuevo la cámara a las locas que después de esto yo asesinaría

-Y… Aaric ¡Saluda tu también!- señalo al susodicho y Freddie giro la cámara hacia el. Aaric no dijo nada, simplemente movía la mano, algo incomodo con todo esto. Mire por un segundo a Freddie y podía jurar que lo único que deseaba en este momento era asesinarme, de nuevo regrese mi mirada a las locas que se encontraban frente a la cámara, tu puedes Sam, ignora la mirada homicida de Freddie, concéntrate en pensar como matar a Alex y Carly…

-¿Tu que piensas de esto Carly?- interrogo Alex

-Creo que esto es demasiado difícil- dijo Carly con pesar

-Tienes razón- la alentó Alex –Pero… ustedes pueden opinar y ayudar a Sam a resolver su dilema- ¿Qué? Alex estaba hablando con los fans de ICarly

-¡Tienes mucha razón!- asintió mi ex mejor amiga –Esperaremos a que ustedes, opinen sobre con quien debería estar Sam, si con Freddie o con Aaric- ¡¿Qué, que?

-¡O con Spencer!- Apareció de pronto Spence, vaya…

-¿Eh?- cuestiono con extrañeza a su hermano

-¿Qué? ¿Yo no me puedo quedar con Sammy?- Pregunto Spencer indignado

-Lo siento, pero el cupo de participantes esta agotado- lo empujo fuera de escena Alex

-¡Wah! Que malas ¡no hare más tacos de Espagueti para ustedes!- grito Spencer mientras era sacado

-En fin ¡Sigamos!-le resto importancia Carly

-Así que díganos que piensan ¿Creen que Sam debería salir con Aaric?- escuche decir a Alex

-¿O Con Freddie?-Ahora dijo Carly

-¡Solo opinen!- grito Alex

-Sus comentarios serán de gran ayuda- dijo ahora Carly

-¡Se acaba el tiempo!- entro Gibby gritando, Gibby… "hablaría" con el luego

-Entonces supongo que es hora de despedirse- comento Carly con pesar

-Tienes razón…- La apoyó Alex igual de deprimida, raras

-Pero... volveremos- Animo Gibby

-¡Tienes razón!- dijo Carly asintiendo

-¡Bye, nos vemos la próxima semana!- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y se despidieron con la mano

-Y… estamos fuera..- dijo Freddie sin animo y apago la camara…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Guys!<strong>

**¡Haganle caso a Carly y Alex!**

**No solo sera una opinion respecto con quien debe quedarse Sam**

**¡Se hara como ustedes digan!**

**Espero su votacion**

**Freddie?**

**Aaric?**

**Spencer? (La quiere para jugar con el) jajajaja**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**No... hoy no habra adelanto :(**

**Sorry!**

**pero como dije, ya que de ustedes dependera que pase despues... aun no puedo escribir o que sigue**

**Bueno...**

**¡Bye!**


	30. Chapter 30: El Baile Escolar

**Oh my God!**

**Guys, realmente hicieron su tarea :D**

**Realmente me asombre mucho al saber que Aaric gano la partida con sus votos y con respecto a los chicos seddie...**

**esta historia era de dudosa prosedencia, no sabia si seria seddie u otra cosa**

**¡Pero no se pongan tristes!**

**La interaccion con Sam y Freddie seguira, aunque esta guerra la ganara Aaric, la siguiente (la secuela) la ganara Freddo ;D**

**Ah!**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero es que la tarea era demaciada y aun cuando trabaje como esclava toda la semana, tarde bastante en terminarla Dx**

**¡Pero ya esta aqui otro capitulo más!**

**T.T Faltan solo cinco capitulos más para el gran final, quiero llorar**

**Pero dejando a un lado mi sentimentalismo**

**¡Ya pueden leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Lost My Mind<strong>

**CAPITULO 30: El Baile Escolar**

**Brad´s PVO**

-Ouch- volví a quejarme ya que Carly me estaba aplicando un poco de hielo en mi mejilla

-Lo siento- se disculpa mi pobre novia

-No te preocupes- le reste importancia, pero ese moretón… dolía horrible y otros más ¡todos dolían! Y eran demasiados

-Al menos a mi no me fue tan mal- escuche decir a Gibby -¡Ouch!- se quejo

-Si dejaras de retorcerte como gusano seria más fácil- dijo Sam irritada, Gibby comenzó a reírse –Comienzo a sospechar que el golpe que te di en la nuca te desconecto el cerebro- negó con la cabeza

-No, es solo que… es tan gracioso… Es decir, me estas curando los golpes que tu me diste- Bueno… Si lo veías desde ese punto de vista, si era gracioso

-Ustedes tuvieron la culpa, si no hubieran abierto la boca, no habría tenido que golpearlos- nos miro mal, era cierto…

Una vez que a Sam se le paso el tranquilizante, había golpeado a los guardias y huido del hospital… Al llegar aquí, nos había golpeado a mí y Gibby por ser tan tontos y con respecto a lo de Freddie y Aaric… Primero Sam les había reclamado a Carly y Alex el que la hubieran expuesto con todos los fans, había leído los comentarios mandados (Carly la había obligado) Aunque había querido insultar a algunas fans que habían elogiado a Freddie –Freddie- lo llamo su madre entrando al departamento

-Mama ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Freddie

-Ah, pues vine por ti, tenemos nuestra clase de costura- mostro algunos hilos y agujas, me reí un poco, pero debido a los golpes me arrepentí después

-Vamos Alfredo, deja de hacer esperar a tu madre- se burlo Sam –Hola Señora B- la saludo

-Hola Samantha- dijo algo inquieta la madre de Freddie y….- ¡Por que no amas a mi hijo!- grito, muy bien, en este momento no sabía si reírme por la petición o preocuparme

-Marisa, creo que ya hemos hablado de eso- respondió Sam con toda la paciencia posible

-Pero, pero, pero… ¡Pero!- trato de replicar

-Sin peros- la cortó Sam

-Bien- suspiro -hora de irnos Freddie- lo tomo del brazo, desilusionada

-¿Aun sigue esperando que sigas siendo su nuera como antes?- pregunte divertido una vez que ambos Benson salieron del departamento, Sam me miro mal

-No es gracioso Brad, no tienes idea hasta donde ha llegado Marisa- podía ver el terror reflejado en su rostro

- Como la vez que te dio ese ungüento para…- relataba mi novia de manera desinteresada

-¡Shh! No te atrevas a decirlo Shay- La callo Sam

-¿Qué tenia ese ungüento?- pregunte

-Ah… ¿Fue el que intento que usaras hace dos días?- interrogo Gibby ¿eh? ¡Hasta el sabía!

-Ese mismo- ella asintió con la cabeza

-¿De que era el ungüento?- volví a preguntar

-Tu no necesitas saberlo- dijo Gibby restándole importancia, ahora fui yo quien los miro mal

El celular de Gibby comenzó a sonar -¿Qué pasa Spence?- contesto después de unos segundos –¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo llegaste ahí? Aguarda, no te muevas, ahora bajo- colgó la llamada

-¿Pasa algo?- interrogo Carly

-Spencer se quedo atorado arriba de un árbol- dijo Gibby

-¿Cómo se quedo ahí?- pregunte confundido

-Tiene miedo de moverse y que el gato que esta abajo del árbol lo "lastime"- hizo comillas en la última parte

Sam se rió levemente –Que torpe- se burlo

-¡Sam!- le reprocho Carly –Gibby, ayúdame a bajar a Spencer- lo jalo fuera del departamento

-Wow- dije yo asombrado

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sam

-Pensé que Carly te pediría ayuda a ti, no a Gibby- eso era bastante ilógico si te pones a pensar, ya que Gibby esta… flacidito

-Ah… ¿Alguien esta celoso de Gibster?- comenzó a burlarse

-¡No!- grite indignado –Es solo que pensé que como tu eres más fuerte, te pediría ayuda- me encogí de hombros

-Solo tienen que mover al gato, ni que fueran a quitar el árbol- rodo los ojos y se fue a sentar al sofá a ver la vaquita

Mmm… era mi oportunidad para preguntar –Sam…- La llame

-¿Qué?- respondió aburrida

-¿Con quien iras al baile?- pregunte, después de todo lo que había pasado, la curiosidad de saber quien seria su pareja me carcomía –Te recuerdo que es obligatorio- agregue al percatarme que pensaba decir que no iría ya que había comenzado a negar con la cabeza

-Ah…no lo se- dejo caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá

-¿Aun tienes dudas con tus dos grande amores?- la mire divertido

-No te burles de mi Bradley, no es divertido- me señalo seria con su dedo

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo- levante las manos de manera pacifica –Pero aun así, no puedes quedarte con los dos, eso si seria demasiado egoísta- le dije suavemente

-Con el jamón y el tocino si puedo quedarme al mismo tiempo- renegó como niña pequeña, me reí

-Hagamos de cuenta que Freddie es jamón y Aaric tocino, así que si tuvieras que…-

-Aaric jamón y Fredalupe tocino- me interrumpió

-¿Eh?- dije sin entender

-Digo que Aaric es jamón y Freddie es tocino- respondió con voz baja

Entrecerré los ojos al escucharla decir eso -¿Por qué dices eso?- la interrogue mientras me cruzaba de brazos

-Bueno… Freddie es como tocino, tocino Boliviano- sonrió ¿Tocino Boliviano? –Con solo probarlo te hace cambiar-¿a que se refiere? -su sabor únicamente delicioso se vuelve adictivo, aun cuando es un poco molesto cocinarlo…- hizo una pequeña mueca -…no te importa mientras puedas seguir disfrutándolo- Wow…

-¿Y por que Aaric es Jamón?- seguí preguntando al ver que había terminado

-Eso es demasiado simple- le resto importancia con una mano –El… El es algo simple, blando aunque por su forma parezca lo contrario- rió –Sándwich, horneado, en pastel- seguía enumerando los diferentes tipos de alimentos hechos con jamón –No importa en la manera en la que lo comas, nunca vas a odiarlo, su manera tan sencilla te hace no llegar a aburrirte de el- podía jurar que no se percata de la manera tan suave en la que hablaba de el, después de terminar de hablar se encogió de hombros

Muy bien, era hora de la gran pregunta, pero primero…

Fui al refrigerador, abrí la puerta y saque varias cosas, pan, lechuga, queso, tomate, entre muchos más, todo para hacer un sándwich-Sam- la llame de nuevo, aunque no era necesario por que ella no dejo de mirarme en ningún momento

-¿Qué?- típica respuesta suya

-¿Jamón o tocino?- pregunte de manera rápida, refiriéndome al contenido para el sándwich

-Jamón- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y se dirigió a tomar el control de encima de la pequeña mesa

Sonreí al escuchar su respuesta, era lógica si te ponías a pensar detenidamente en la descripción que Sam había dado respecto a esos dos tipos de carne – pobre Freddie- negue con la cabeza, le esperaba pasar por **MUUUUCHAS** cosas

**Sam´s PVO**

Llegue a la casa de Aaric y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, forcé la cerradura con las pinzas que llevaba siempre en mi mochila –Mama esta aquí- dije dejándome caer en el sofá de la sala

-Hola Sam, mi hermano esta trabajando- me saludo Jinn como si nada mientras se sentaba junto a mí, rodé los ojos al escuchar eso, Aaric **SIEMPRE** esta trabajando

-¿y tu que haces?- pregunte al percatarme que hojeaba una revista

-Busco el regalo de cumpleaños para Aaric- ¿Eh? ¿Regalo de cumpleaños? ¡Oh dios! El cumpleaños de Aaric ¡Lo había olvidado!

-¿tu que le regalaras a mi hermano?- me interrogo

-¿Para que quieres saber?- evite su pregunta

-Bueno, en dos días es su cumpleaños así que supongo que ya tendrás su regalo y como yo no se aun que regalarle, pensé que me daría una idea- se encogió de hombros

-Ah… no puedo decirte, es un secreto, tu sabes… podría haber cámaras en cualquier lado…- balbuce, dios…. ¡Ahora ni siquiera podía mentir bien! Estúpida presión

-Ya veo, supongo que tendrás que ir a "asegurarte que aun este bien "guardado"- hizo comillas, obviamente no me creía absolutamente nada, asentí torpemente y ella rodo los ojos –Por dios ¿Qué tan tonta crees que soy? ¡Solo ve a comprarlo!- me grito molesta, niños… nunca los entenderé

Aun así volví a asentir y Salí rápidamente de la casa, tenia que ir a comprar ese estúpido regalo, en dos días seria su cumpleaños, aun así no seria tan difícil buscar un regalo… ¿Cierto?

…

Oh por dios… era una misión imposible el buscar un regalo… ¡Ni siguiera tenia ninguna idea sobre que darle! -Princess Sammy, Hoy finaliza el mes de nuestra apuesta- canto Freddie con Alegría llegando junto a mí e interrumpiendo mi miseria

-Hola Freduardo- dije sarcásticamente… esperen… mi cerebro proceso sus recientes palabras -¡Hoy finaliza el mes!- grite sin poder creerlo

-Aja- asintió con una enorme sonrisa

Sonreí al verlo tan feliz –Supongo que mamá perdió- le reste importancia

-Sip, y ahora quiero mi premio-¿Uh?

-¿Quieres que salgamos ahora?- pregunte sorprendida

-Hoy no, mañana-lo escuche decir mientras yo me dirigía a mi casillero para sacar la carne que había dejado cocinándose, no quería que mi preciosa comida terminara quemada -Quiero que nuestra cita sea en el baile de la escuela- escuche decir a Freddie, gire mi rostro para estar segura que esas palabras habían salido de su boca

-¿Qué?- Pregunte en voz baja ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

-Quiero que nuestra cita, sea tu y yo- nos señalo aun sin dejar de sonreír –juntos en el baile escolar- termino de decir -¡Ah! No tienes derecho de negarte porque te recuerdo que yo gane, así que tengo el derecho de decidir el lugar de nuestra cita- se jaqueo con suficiencia

-Bien- rodea los ojos –Esas clases de costura te están dejando demasiado mandón- lo acuse con burla

-Y a ti tanto jamón te ha dejado más chistosita- me miro sonriendo

-Chéeeeerieee- inconfundible voz, sentí un peso y unos brazos alrededor de mi cuello, Aaric -¿Me has extrañado?- dijo con Alegría

-Hola raro- salude algo extrañada por su actitud

-Hola Freddo- le dijo a Freddie

-Hey- saludo sin mucho ánimo el nerd

-Sam… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- me dijo Aaric al oído ¿Sam? El jamás me había hablado por mi nombre, seguramente lo que tenia que decirme… era muy serio

**Aaric´s PVO**

- Sam… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- pregunte serio

-seguro- asintió con la cabeza

-Nos vemos después Freddie- me despedí de el y tome a Sam de la mano para irnos a un lugar más tranquilo; Al pasar junto a Freddo pude ver que la idea de que yo me llevara a Sam, no le agradaba para nada

-Bien… supongo que aquí ya podemos hablar- se sentó en una de las bancas del jardín de la escuela

Tú puedes, tú puedes, tú puedes; Respire hondamente –Yo… yo… yo….-

-¡Tu que!- grito desesperada

-¡Estoy enamorado de ti!- al darme cuenta lo que había gritado me cubrí la boca con ambas manos, no porque lo haya dicho, sino por la poca delicadeza con la que lo dije –Ah… yo… tu… pero… que…- balbuce, su cara de shock no podía superarla nadie, con sus ojos totalmente expandidos y la quijada casi en el suelo

-¿Eso… es cierto?- me señalo aun desconcertada, asentí lentamente –Pero…. ¿Cuándo… como?-Wow, nunca la había visto de esa manera

-Cuando… pues… creo que desde que te vi por primera vez- pase una mano por mi cuello con nerviosismo -en el primer instante que me caíste encima- le sonreí sin poder evitarlo –Y como… la pregunta correcta seria ¿Cómo no hacerlo?- volví a respirar para intentar calmar a mi acelerado corazón que no daba tregua alguna –Jamás conocí a ninguna chica que me enamorara, que me gustara o por la cual sintiera algo de atracción, pero contigo siento lo que es todo eso, ese conjunto de cosas que me hacen tener la fuerza necesaria para nunca rendirme si se trata de ti- dios… cada vez mi nerviosismo aumentaba más y más ¡¿Es que ella no podía poner otra cara que no fuera esa en estado de shock? –Chérie… si no dices algo ¡Me volveré loco!- jale de mi cabello -¡Aunque sea golpéame!- ¡Ouch! Sam realmente me había abofeteado

-Eso es por ser tan irritable- respondió a mi desconcierto

-Pero… ¡Solo vas a decirme eso! ¡Ouch!- Volví a quejarme ya que me dio otro golpe

-Deja de gritar o me provocaras una jaqueca- se tomo la cabeza irritada, yo la mire mal –De acuerdo- rodo los ojos -hoy en día ya todo el mundo esta histérico- negó con la cabeza

-Chérie… quiero que digas algo con respecto a lo que te dije- la mire seriamente

-Ah… yo….- vaya que cambio de actitud

-Se que estas enamorada de Freddie- comente

-¡¿Qué? – me miro como si la hubiera acusado por algún crimen

-Por dios Chérie, no soy tan idiota como para no haberme dado cuenta de eso- Aunque tal vez de mi enamoramiento si ¡Pero eso era otra cosa!

-¿Entonces… por que...?- me señalo confundida

-Si supiera que no te gusto y que solo tienes ojos para Freddie- la vi Fruncir el ceño, aunque no negó nada de lo que dije –Si supiera eso, jamás te habría confesado nada, pero tal parece… que si tengo una oportunidad ¿O me equivoco chérie?- levante una ceja para disimular mi estúpido nerviosismo

-Ya cállate- giro su cara para no verme a la cara, Bingo, había dado en el blanco

-Y… tal parece que iras al baile con Freduardo- Jamás me ha gustado demostrar celos, pero eso no significa que no los tenga, no lo golpearía pero… tal vez, abandonarlo atado de pies y manos en un sótano… no sonaba **TAN** mal

-Ah… si- asintió con la cabeza

-Creo… creo que es hora de volver a clases- comente y la vi asentir con la cabeza; Me gire para caminar hacia adentro, pero recordé algo y de nuevo voltee a verla y ella de igual manera me miro –Pero… no me pienso rendir aun chérie- le sonreí y ahora si camine dentro de la escuela, sin dejar que ella dijera nada más

**Gregg´s PVO**

Mire de nuevo mi reloj de muñeca, una hora, una hora había pasado desde que Sam había llegado a mi departamento y directamente se fue a recostar a mi cama, sin decir ni una palabra –Mum ¿Vas a seguir ignorándome?- pregunte cansado, odio que me ignoren

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo simplemente aun sin moverse

-Mum… mi madre llamo- le comente

-¿Qué quería?- me pregunto girándose a verme ya interesada, eran contadas las veces que mi madre llamaba, a menos que fuera algo sumamente importante

-Bueno… como nunca te conoció, yo… le mande algunas fotos tuyas- explique jugando con mis dedos, y manteniendo una alejada distancia, hoy no quería ser golpeado

-Aja…- me invito a proseguir

-Ella dijo que eras perfecta- sonreí, eso todos los hombres lo sabían, la vi alzar una ceja entendiendo que estaba perdiendo la paciencia –Una vez que nos graduemos… ella quiere que seas la nueva modela para su campaña y para eso…. Tienes que viajar a Londres por un año- finalice serio

-¡¿Cómo?- brinque en mi lugar al escuchar semejante grito

- quiere que seas la nueva modela para su campaña, allá, en Londres- repetí en voz baja

-¿Modelo, en Londres?- repitió sin poder creerlo yo asentí con la cabeza

-¡Ah! Por cierto ¿Ya pensaste que usaras en el baile escolar o quieres que te acompañe a comprar?- comente, ya me había ignorado por una hora, no quería que se quedara así por más tiempo

-¿Eh? ¿Ropa?- pareció despertar ya que se giro a verme confundida

-La ropa que usaras mañana ¿Qué otra si no?- dije indignado, aun que no me hacia nada de gracia que fuera con el idiota de Benson

**Freddie´s PVO**

Me encontraba en la puerta del departamento de Carly, aun demasiado nervioso para si quiera tocar -¿Asustado?- pregunto alguien tras de mi, era Brad

-Un poco- le di la razón

-Entonces hagamos que quieras salir huyendo- se burlo y toco la puerta, Oh dios

Unos segundos más tarde vimos a Spencer abrir la puerta –Mira a quien tenemos aquí, los roba chicas, no me hace nada de gracias que se lleven a mis lindas niñas- se cruzo de brazos

-¡Spencer, deja de amenazarlos!- salió Carly molesta –Hola Brad, Freddie- nos saludo sonriendo y quitando a Spencer de la puerta para que entráramos

-Hola señorita, hoy luce hermosa- la elogió Brad

-Espero que no solo hoy señor- le sonrió Carly y luego ambos rieron

-¿Y Sam?- pregunte ansioso

-Tranquilo señor desesperado, ella esta terminando de…- ¡Al diablo! Deje a Carly hablando y subí al piso de arriba, a lo lejos pude escuchar el –Cambiarse- finalizando su frase

-Sam ¿Estas aquí?- pregunte entrando a la habitación de Carly y un golpe se fue directo a mi frente -¡Ouch!- me queje adolorido ya que ella me acababa de golpear

-Eso es por espiar a alguien que se esta cambiando- dijo

-lo siento- me disculpe apenado pero me percate de algo –Wow- palabras inmortales de Fredward Benson, Junio del 2011

-Cierra la boca Benson, o tendré que hacerlo yo de un golpe- al instante mi quijada se cerro, quería vivir (por lo menos hasta que terminara la noche) -¿Nos vamos?- me pregunto sonriendo y yo se la correspondí

**…**

La fiesta fue una total locura, el director Franklin había estado con nosotros, pero después que Matt le había hecho a Gibby calzón chino por intentar coquetear con Alex, tuvo que irse con el a la enfermería para que regresaran su ropa interior a la normalidad y supongo que después de eso llevo a Matt a dirección para hablar del porque no era correcto estirar tanto la ropa interior de Gibby; Dejando eso del lado y la pelea de Sam con Anya (la pareja en el Baile de Aaric), todo había sido increíble. Todos reímos, bailamos, nos asustamos y ahora….

Ahora me encontraba en la mejor parte –Esta noche ha sido interesante- escuche decir a Sam, eso para ella era como un "me la pase increíble"

-Yo me la pase muy bien- le sonreí, sin importarme que pasara después, la tome de la cara con ambas manos y la bese, solo mi madre sabe cuanto espera para volver a besar a Sam, estos 10 o 12 segundos me eran eternos, pero… esto tenia que detenerse o terminaría en el hospital. Una vez me separe de Sam, pude ver a lo lejos a alguien que aunque no lo crean, no me esperaba; Aaric había presenciado todo, sus ojos estaban inundados en lagrimas y nos miraba completamente abatido, después de unos segundos de seguirnos viendo, se limpio la gota que escurría por su mejilla y se alejo de nosotros ¿esto significaba que se rendía?

* * *

><p><strong>Odio cuando terminan los capitulos<strong>

**¿Ustedes no?**

**Diganme...**

**¿Que les parecio?**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿No les gusto?**

**Dejenme un reviews! :)**

**Ahora si les dejo su adelanto xD**

**Spencer´s PVO**

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi pequeña Sammy?- le pregunte a Aaric cruzándome de brazos

-Si Freddie no estuviera en el proceso…. Todas las que Sam me permitiera- lo escuche decir firmemente, sínico…

**Aaric´s PVO**

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunte a Sam

-Regalo de cumpleaños- respondió simplemente

**Freddie´s PVO**

-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?- me dijo risueña, ignorando mi petición, esperen… ¿Un secreto?

-¿Qué secreto?- pregunte ahora **MUY** interesado, ella paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, acercándome a ella

**Carly´s PVO**

-Bien… ¿En que necesitas que…?- comencé a preguntar de buen humor

-¡Sam y Aaric se besaron!- me corto Freddie bastante exaltado, Wow… ¿Qué? –No puedo creerlo… quiero matarlo... tal vez en el sótano nadie escuche sus gritos… su cuerpo donde nadie lo vea- fueron algunas de las cosas que escuche murmurar a Freddie para si solo, supongo que ya pensaba en como asesinaría a Aaric

_**CAPITULO 31: Creo Que se Besaron**_

_**Bye, Bye ;)**_


	31. Chapter 31: Creo que se Besaron

**¡I´M SORRY!**

**Dx**

**Semana y media sin publicar, lo siento. Pero como ahora estoy mudandome pues... no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, ademas, tambien estoy escribiendo una nueva historia que se ocurrio viendo el capitulo de ILove You su nombre es "IBabySitter"**

**Pueden verla, revisando mi perfil :D**

**Ahora... de manera rapida publico este capitulo por que me presionan para que ya me quite del ordenador jajaja**

**Bueno, nos leemos despues :P**

**¡pueden comenzar a leer ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Lost My Mind<strong>

**CAPITULO 31: Creo Que se Besaron**

**Spencer´s PVO**

-¡Oh por dios!- grite al leerle el legendario significado de Spam, inventado por los fans de ICarly

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Carly

-¿Volviste a incendiar algo?- dijo Sam con burla, yo la mire mal y ella solo se encogió de hombros ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Por qué siempre se incendia todo lo que toco? -¿Vas a respondernos o te quedaras con esa cara de tonto?- siguió hablando la pequeña Sammy

-¡Ah, si!- dije recordando mi anterior grito –Acabo de buscar el significado de Spam- sentí un pequeño escalofrió al recordarlo

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Sam interesada, yo asentí con la cabeza

-¿Qué es el Spam?- dijo Carly confundida

-Vengan a ver- hice señas con la mano para que se acercaran junto a mi, en el ordenador

-Seddie…Creddie… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?- me dijo Sam frunciendo el ceño, una vez que comenzó a leer la lista que había en la pagina Web

-Lee mas abajo- la alenté a seguir

-Sibby…Barly… ¡Aja! Spam- señalo la palabra con la mano – Es una combinación de Spencer y Sam estando… ¡Ahh!- dejo de leer asustada

-No puedo creer que piensen que tu y Sam… pues…- trato de decir Carly

-¡No! Termines de decir esa Frase Shay- amenazo Sam

-Mmm… bueno, creo que tal vez nuestros hijos se verían lindos- comente reflexionando

-¿Nuestros hijos?-levanto una ceja, mirándome como si fuera algún tipo de alienígena

-¡Si! Imagínate… unos pequeños y locos amantes de las luchas y escultores de… ¡Jamón y tocino!- seguí diciendo animado

-esos niños serian perfectos- comento igual de soñadora que yo

-¿Cuáles niños?- pregunto Freddo entrando al departamento, sin avisar como siempre

-Los hijos míos y los de Spencer- respondió Sam como si nada, pude escuchar una pequeña risa detrás de nosotros, proveniente de Carly

¡Hijos tuyos y de Spencer!- Así que los locos celos de Freddie eran los que le causaban tanta risa a mi pequeña hermanita

-Que ruidoso- dijo Sam, cubriéndose los oídos para evitar escuchar los gritos de Freddo y caminando hacia el refrigerador, supongo que para secuestrar mi jamón

-¡No trates de evitarme Puckett!- lo escuche gritar mientras Sam pasaba hacia el piso de arriba con mi señor Jamón en sus manos, Bye, Bye señor jamón, Freddie la siguió

-Nunca cambian- dijo Carly riendo un poco, el timbre comenzó a sonar y Carly abrió la puerta

-Hola-saludo Aaric sin ánimos, sentándose en el sofá

-Demasiado animo te hará daño- El sarcasmo de Carly… era muy malo, pero dejando eso… no me agradaba para nada esa mirada en Aaric

-Tu mal sarcasmo no me hace reír- negó con la cabeza el, Carly puso una mirada confundida, ya que para ella no era ninguna treta para hacerlo reír

-¿Te ocurre algo malo?- pregunto ahora preocupada de su cara decaída

-Sam y Freddie son novios- ¡¿Qué, que?

-¡¿Qué, que?- dijimos al mismo tiempo Carly y yo

-Lo que escucharon, yo mismo los vi besándose en el baile de la escuela- siguió diciendo sin energía

-¡¿EH?- ¡Oh por dios!

-No, eso no puede ser cierto… ellos no me han dicho nada acerca de eso ¡Juraron que ya no abría más secretos entre nosotros!- Genial… ahora Carly estaba en su momento histérico –Pero ahora me van a escuchar- dijo y se alejo a zancadas de nosotros, supongo que hacia el piso de arriba, donde estaban Sam y Freddie

El silencio se hizo presente entre Aaric y yo, pero Spence tenia **MUCHAS** dudas…-¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi pequeña Sammy?- le pregunte a Aaric cruzándome de brazos

Me miro seriamente-Si Freddie no estuviera en el proceso…. Todas las que Sam me permitiera- lo escuche decir firmemente, sínico… -Pero dime… ¿Cuáles son las tuyas?- levanto una ceja

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunte sin entender

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con Sam? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar que haga con su vida lo que ella quiere?- … -Te dejo reflexionar, nos vemos- se levanto del sofá y salió del departamento

**Brad´s PVO**

-¡Vamos, date prisa!- me grito Carly, era el grito numero cien en una hora

-Yo por eso no me caso- murmure irritado

-¡¿Qué dices?- dijo molesta

-Que te amo más que a nada en el mundo- trate de calmarla aunque con algo de miedo

-Eso creí- entrecerró los ojos y tal parece que le basto mi respuesta por que se giro a seguir arreglando la casa de los Ferdell, gracias a dios que había funcionado o de no ser así, seguramente moriría antes de llegar a los vente años; Ahora entendía que la razón de la que se llevaran tan bien Sam y ella, era por que no eran tan diferentes

-¡Bradley ponte a trabajar que para eso te pago!- Genial, ahora también Sam me gritaba

-Pero ni siquiera me pagas- dijo confundido por su comentario

-Solo date prisa, Aaric no tarda en llegar- Sip, hoy es el cumpleaños de Aaric y Sam estaba en este momento (con ayuda nuestra) a organizarle una fiesta sorpresa, había aprovechado su casa ahora que se encontraba trabajando (como siempre)

-Si, si, si, ya se, ya se- suspire con paciencia, las mujeres son muy demandantes

-Ahí viene- dijo Freddie llegando junto a nosotros

Rápidamente nos ocultamos donde pudimos y Sam apago la luz de la sala, después de varios segundos Aaric volvió a encenderla-¡Sorpresa!- gritamos todos juntos

-Wow, un ejercito de asaltantes, llévense a mi hermana y déjenme a mi- sonrió levemente

-Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso- dijo Jinn con sarcasmo, el simplemente se encogió de hombros

-¡Fiesta!- grito Gibby animado arriba de una mesa y quitándose la camisa

-¡FIESTA!- gritamos todos igual de felices y llenos de energías

Después de más de cuatro horas de baile, comida y vino (ya que la familia de Aaric es francesa y casi todos éramos mayores era que había ese tipo de licor), me canse y fui a sentarme a una de las sillas que estaba junto a Sam

-Hola rubia- la salude, pero enseguida sentí un golpe en mi nuca

-Sabes que odio que me digan así- respondió, era cierto

-¿Por qué estas aquí y no "socializando" con la comida?- pregunte confundido

-Solo… pensaba un poco- sonó algo nerviosa

-¿En que?- seguí interrogándola, ahora con suspicacia

-En… ya sabes, jamón y… grasitos- por mucho que eso sonara razonable (tratándose de Sam), su tono perturbado me hacia saber que se trataba de una mentira

-Dime la verdad- me cruce de brazos y entrecerré los ojos

-La madre de Gregg me pidió que una vez me gradué… viaje con Gregg a Londres un año, para ser su modelo- ¿Qué, que?

-¡¿QUE?- grite, algunos nos miraron

-Baja la voz, no quiero que Japón se entere- murmuro molesta

-¡¿Cómo que te vas a ir a Londres?- dije en voz baja

-Aun no se si aceptar o no, pero la propuesta me tiene muy descolocada, es decir… es una oportunidad única en la vida, hable con Joey sobre esto- hizo una pausa –El era como yo, no tenia muy buenas calificaciones, un día le ofrecieron la oportunidad de actuar y la acepto, gracias a eso es que es tan famoso ahora- vaya… no sabia que decir –Aunque a mi no me interesa la fama… algún día tendré que trabajar de algo… ¡pero no quiero volver a trabajar en la tienda de chili!- agrego aterrada –Quiero hacer algo que me guste, como… que me paguen solo por quedar frente a una cámara- típica respuesta de Sam

-¿Eso quiere decir que hay más posibilidad de que te vayas?- dije triste

-Aun si con aceptar puedo tener mi vida un poco menos complicada…- ignoro mi pregunta –Tengo dos grandes razones por las cuales me es muy difícil decirle que si a Londres- gire mi vista para ver lo que ahora ella veía

Freddie y…. giro su vista hacia otra persona que hablaba con Carly, era…. Aaric

-Aun tienes que decidir entre una de esas dos cosas importantes- le recordé

-Lo se- dijo con voz apagada –Ahora debo irme- se levanto de la silla, en dirección a la terraza, sonreí al saber el porque se dirigía hacia ese sitio

**Aaric´s PVO**

-Hey- escuche decir a alguien tras de mi

-Hola Samantha-rápidamente me agache al ver que su brazo pensaba ir hacia mi nuca

-No es divertido cuando te agachas- frunció el ceño

-Para mi cabeza es mejor así- dije divertido –Gracias por la fiesta, fue muy lindo de tu parte Chérie- sonreí

-Da igual… yo… solo vine a darte esto- me extendió una gran caja con un moño verde encima

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunte a Sam

-Regalo de cumpleaños- respondió simplemente

Vaya… no pensé que fuera a darme un obsequio -¿Puedo abrirlo?- no pude evitar mi emoción

-Si no lo hacer tendré que golpearte- eso esa un si

Quite el moño, la envoltura y ahora la tapadera… Ahí, dentro de esa gran caja estaba un lindo y café oso, un oso con un moño color verde en el cuello

Me reí sin poder evitarlo y ella me miro mal –Si no te gusta, puedes tirarlo- se cruzo de brazos bastante irritada y miro hacía otro lado

-Me tiraría yo primero antes que deshacerme de la pequeña Sam- Señale al oso de peluche (osa de peluche)

-Idiota- me miro divertida y golpeo mi hombro con suavidad-¡Hey! ¿Por qué ese oso se llama Sam? ¿Te gustaría que yo le pusiera tu nombre a este?- señalo el dije de su cuello que también tenia forma de oso, fue mi regalo de cumpleaños para ella

-¿Lo harías?- pregunte feliz, la escuche reírse -¿Qué?- pregunte confundido

-Nada- negó con la cabeza

De nuevo algo llego a mi mente –Pero… Dime Chérie… ¿Estas tratando de hacerme valer mi determinación de seguirte siempre?- la mire con una ceja alzada, este tipo de cosas eran las que me hacían desistir de rendirme y seguir luchando por ella

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto confundida, supongo que no había entendido mi pregunta

-En el baile de la escuela te vi a ti y a Freddie besándose ¿Son novios?- no contaba con nada de paciencia como para hacer larga mi pregunta

Pude ver una gran sorpresa en su cara, pero casi en seguida se enserio –Si- esa pequeña palabra había sido peor que quedarme viendo películas de terror de noche, en Hallowen, esa tonta palabra acababa de lanzar un gran y setero disparo a mi débil corazón

-Ya veo- no supe que más decir, hora del plan B –Creo… creo que iré a dentro- señale la puerta –Gracias por el oso- dije y me aleje de ella quien aun se veía seria

**Sam´s PVO**

Después de unos minutos de solo ver la puerta por la que Aaric había salido, decidí entrar de nuevo; Las cosas eran un desastre, en el baile de ayer, con Freddie sonriéndome de esa manera, había sentido que lo mejor que había podido hacer había sido aceptar volver a empezar un noviazgo con el, pero… con ver la cara de Aaric… era todo lo contrario –Hola Sam- me saludo Jinn

-Hola- dije sin ganas

-¿Problemas con mi hermano?- Wow, debería trabajar como adivina

-Tu hermano es un gran problema- dije cansada

-Sabes, mi mamá solía decir que el vino siempre era buena para calmar a la gente- ¿Su mamá?

-Jamás había oído que tu mencionaras a tu madre ¿Por qué?- levante una ceja

-Ah… bueno… es que… Ah… ¡Ten! Te ayudara a calmarte un poco- me tendió una copa de vino ¿eh? -¡Ah! Carly me habla, así que… ¡Adiós!- salió corriendo de mí

-Definitivamente los mocosos de hoy en día son demasiado raros- negue con la cabeza

Mi mirada bajo hacia la copa en mis manos, la única vez que había probado el vino, era cuando mi madre me lo daba mezclado con café para hacerme bailar (según ella) gracioso, me encogí de hombros y tome un poco –No esta tan mal- comente mirando la copa, de hecho… era muy delicioso…

**Freddie´s PVO**

Estaba buscando a Sam, Carly me había dicho que había salido con Aaric a la terraza; Ella antes me había dicho que iría a darle su regalo a el pero ¡estúpidos celos! No podía dejar de sentirlos, era horrible. Gracias al cielo, después de varios minutos de búsqueda la vi, estaba sentada en las escaleras, tomando lo que parecía ser era… ¿Vino? -¿Sam, estas bien?- pregunte preocupado y sentándome junto a ella

-Hola Freddie-Bo ¿Qué haces aquí?- ¿Acaso Sam acababa de llamarme igual que mi madre?

-Sam, creo que deberías dejar de beber- dije intentado quitarle la copa de vino, el licor estaba haciendo severos estragos en ella

-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?- me dijo risueña, ignorando mi petición, esperen… ¿Un secreto?

-¿Qué secreto?- pregunte ahora **MUY** interesado, ella paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, acercándome a ella

-Conoces a… Aaric- la escuche decir casi como un susurro

-Si, si conozco a Aaric- reí un poco, de verdad que estaba **MUY** ebria

-Bueno… el y yo- comenzó a decirme muy despacio ¿El y ella que? ¡¿El y ella que? Sentí una extraña sensación al escucharla nombrar a ella junto a Aaric

-¿El y tu que?- pregunte bastante ansioso ya que se había callado, dejando su frase incompleta

-El y yo…. El y yo nos besamos- su voz era baja, pero tuvo el efecto de hacer eco en mi mente

-¿Qué?- pregunte de igual manera que ella

-ya sabes, cuando dos personas que juntan sus labios y comienzan a…-

-¡Ya! Ya entendí- la corte, no quería saber como "eso" había pasado

-Pero… sabes algo… - se alejo un poco de mi

-¿Qué?- dije irritado

-Aun cuando, es más fácil y suave mi jamón… amo mi tocino- me sonrió ¿Qué tenia que ver el jamón y el tocino aquí?

…**.**

Una vez termino la fiesta de Aaric y como no había nadie en su casa (Pam y Joey seguían de "luna de miel" mientras que Alex y Matt estaban en Los Ángeles, intentando que la madre de Matt le diera oportunidad a Alex para demostrar que no era tan voluble como pensaba), la lleve a mi departamento y, debido a que de alguna manera mi madre estaba muy feliz con su presencia dejo que se quedara; de hecho quería que se quedara a vivir ahí, recuerdo que dijo…

_¡Freddie! Trae el tocino, si Sam esta comiendo, tendremos tiempo de cerrar la recamara con llave y así se quedara con nosotros para siempre_

Ya antes yo había tenido esa idea (por algo éramos madre e hijo), pero era demasiado descabellada para usarla… por ahora. Con cuidado de que no se despertara, la recosté cuidadosamente en la cama y la cubrí para que no tuviera frio – Ugh…Fredraro… Te odio…- la escuche murmurar con voz irritada

Me reí levemente –Yo te amo- le murmure, bese su mejilla y salí de la habitación

Aunque aun estaba MUY molesto por el hecho de que ella se había besado con Aaric, lo mejor seria guardar energías para mañana

**Carly´s PVO**

-Hola Spencer, Carly… Necesito que me ayudes en algo ¿Podemos hablar un rato sin publico?- dijo refiriéndose a mi hermano quien al verse visto infraganti, bajo su mirada a su Pay

-Por supuesto- me encogí de hombros

-Gracias- lo escuche decir y ambos subimos al estudio de ICarly

-Bien… ¿En que necesitas que…?- comencé a preguntar de buen humor

-¡Sam y Aaric se besaron!- me corto Freddie bastante exaltado, Wow… ¿Qué? –No puedo creerlo… quiero matarlo... tal vez en el sótano nadie escuche sus gritos… su cuerpo donde nadie lo vea- fueron algunas de las cosas que escuche murmurar a Freddie para si solo, supongo que ya pensaba en como asesinaría a Aaric

Aguarda, aguarda, aguarda, para ya tus intentos de homicidio- lo calme - ¿De que beso estas hablando?- ¡Genial! Sam no solo me había ocultado que se había besado con Freddie ¡También con Aaric!

-¡No lo se!- Ok, ahora estaba confundida

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- Paciencia Carly, paciencia

-Es que… - lo escuche suspirar –Sam ayer bebió demasiado y… dijo "¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?"- Imite su voz –Luego me dijo que ¡Ella y Aaric se besaron!- termine de decir a gritos

-Ahora sabes que se siente cuando te ocultan las cosas- me cruce de brazos satisfecha, al recordar como ellos habían ocultado su beso la primera vez

-No es el hecho de que Sam me ocultara algo lo que me molesta, ella tiene derecho a tener sus secretos- ¿A no? –Me molesta saber que ella y Aaric se besaron, es decir ¿Cuándo paso?- se jalo el cabello con desesperación

-No lo se- negue con la cabeza, hasta el día de ayer, apenas sabia que Sam y Freddie de nuevo eran novios y ahora… esto

-Mamá llego- saludo Sam entrando al estudio de ICarly

-Hola Sam ¡Ah! Iré por limonada- dije con nerviosismo y salí de prisa para dejar que ellos dos hablaran, no me malinterpreten; Quería saber que estaba ocurriendo pero… las cosas se pondrían feas…

**Freddie´s PVO**

-¿Qué pasa Fredalupe?- me miro confundida debido a mi rostro tan serio

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?- evite su pregunta

-Si es acerca de tu estúpida figura de Nug-Nug yo no tengo nada que ver con que ahora no tenga cabeza- negó con la cabeza

-No, es otra… ¿Mi Nug-Nug no tiene cabeza?- pregunte aterrado, Oh por dios ¡Era mi figura de Edición Limitada!

-Ah… no se- paseo su mirada por alrededor… ¡Freddie no te desvíes del tema!

-No importa- cerré los ojos para calmar la perdida de mi querida figura –Lo que quiero saber… dime… ¿Aaric y tu se han besado?- apreté con más fuerza esperando que me dijera que no

Pero… ese no, jamás apareció….

Lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos para saber el por que de su silencio; Ella estaba ahí parada, sin decir nada y con los ojos bien abiertos debido (supongo) a lo inesperado de mi pregunta -¿Sam?- la llame

Tal parece que reacciono ya que comenzó a parpadear varias veces –Ah… creo que mi… mi madre quiere que… necesita que vaya a casa- balbuceo

Yo la mire sorprendido -¿Entonces es cierto?- no cabía de mi desconcierto

-Ah… ¡Ahora voy Carly!- se excusó, corriendo hacia la puerta, pero antes de que abriera la puerta yo puse mi brazo, interponiendo su camino

-¡Sam, dime la verdad!- exigí

-Fue antes de que tú y yo saliéramos y…- Ya sabia cual era la respuesta ahora

-Ugh… ¡demonios!- maldije mi mala suerte

-Lamento no haberlo dicho antes- la mire al escuchar decir eso, Sam Puckett **JAMAS** se disculpaba

-No puedo reprochar nada, ya que tu estabas en libertad de salir con quien quisieras- trate de entenderla y ella me sonrió levemente –pero aun así….- levante un dedo amenazante y su sonrisa desapareció –Si usted vuelve a hacerlo, me veré en la necesidad de encerrarla en mi departamento y jamás dejar que nadie intente acercársele- inconscientemente ambos sonreímos a la vez

-Si no fueras tú, te abría roto el brazo por decir eso y gracias por tomarlo con calma- respondió algo apenada

-¿Merezco un premio?- pregunte esperanzado, poniendo mi mirada tierna (no se pierde nada con intentarlo)

-Bien, pero solo…-

Sin dejar que ella dijera nada mas me acerque feliz y la bese, abrazándola por la cintura, ya había esperado demasiado tiempo como para que también tuviera que seguir sus condiciones

**Sam´s PVO**

Estúpido reloj, estúpido maestro Howard y estúpido Benson, la mayor parte era culpa de Benson. Últimamente se comportaba… demasiado _amoroso_, hoy en la mañana, en la entrada de la escuela, había jalado de mi y sorpresivamente besándome como si no fuera a verme nunca, no es que me estuviera quejando (por que no lo hacia), pero… el señor Howard no pensaba lo mismo que yo ya que ahora yo y Fredtorpe tendríamos detención –Lo siento- se disculpa ya finalizado el gran discurso del "por que odio tanto a los mocos" del señor Howard

-Tienes que, por tu culpa acabo de perder media hora de mi preciosa vida- me queje irritada

-Ya dije que lo sentía- replico

-Aun no vea mi Licuado de disculpas, cuando salgamos, iremos por el- dije, tal ves le diría a T-Bo que hiciera una extra grande, Oh si… extra, extra grande…

-¿Es una cita?- recargo su rostro en su mano y me miro divertido

-No tientes a tu suerte Benson- entrecerré los ojos molesta

-Al menos lo intente- se encogió de hombros

De nuevo regresamos la vista hacia adelante, el para prestar atención y yo para ganar sueño al escuchar su aburrida clase-Alumnos, mañana la escuela organizara una junta con sus padres- se escucharon murmullos, eran tontos asustados del hechos de tener a sus padres en la escuela por algún motivo, tal vez para nada bueno –Trataremos algunos asuntos con respecto a su graduación-Ah, era eso

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, no puedo escrubir mucho <strong>

**asi que solo les pido que dejen reviews :)**

**Adelanto!**

**...**

**Gregg´s PVO**

-Hola Gregg- escuche decir a una mujer, gire mi cara para ver de quien se trataba

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- pregunte con duda ¡¿Qué hacían ellos aquí?

**Sam´s PVO**

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- dijo Aaric molesto

-¿Acaso una madre no puede preocuparse de los estudios de su hijo?- dijo ¿Esta mujer, era la madre de Aaric?

**Aaric´s PVO**

-A nadie le gustó- dije molesto

-¡Eso no es cierto! A Carly, Jinn, Alex, Freddie, Spencer incluso a Matt ¡a mi me gustas! - me replico Sam mirándome con el ceño fruncido

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te gusta de mi?- pregunte yo algo inseguro de su respuesta

_**CAPITULO 32: Padres**_


	32. Chapter 32: Padres

**Una joven miraba con terror lo poco que se podia ver a su alrededor debido a que la unica luz que iluminaba la habitacion era una lampara que estaba sobre ella -¿Samantha Hudcrofht?- pregunto lo que parecia ser era la voz de una mujer**

**-S...si...- asintio asustada, las esposas en sus manos no ayudaban a que se sintiera mejor**

**-Supongo que sabras la razon por la cual te trajimos aqui ¿Verdad?- dijo la sombra que se encontraba asu derecha**

**-¿Eh? Podria ser... ¡Oh por dios!- reacciono Samantha al ya saber a lo que se referian - ¡Les juro que yo no queria, mis amigas me obligaron! ¡No sabia que habría un stripper, lo juro! ¡Bebi demaciado ese día!- se lamento**

**-¿Que?- pregunto la sombra que se encontraba a su izquierda, acercandose a ella**

**-Ah... ¿Mi esposo no las contrato?- pregunto confundida, ambas mujeres negaron -¿Acaso no hablan de mi despedida de soltera de hace dos años?- siguió preguntando, ellas volvieron a negar -Entonces... por favor no se lo digan a mi esposo, no quiero volver a dormir en el sofá- siguio lamentandose**

**Ambas mujeres se vieron y despues asintieron, al parecer de acuerdo en algo -enciende la luz- dijo una**

**Y ella encendio la luz, dejando ver a... -¿Acaso ustedes no son...?- pregunto Samantha estupefacta**

**-Sip, yo soy **Leslie Princess Seddie** y ella es...-**

-jennmcfan**- completo la otra**

**-¿Por que me secuestraron? ¿Que hago aqui? ¡¿Por que no tengo helado?- se molesto la joven escritora**

**-Bueno te trajimos aqui porque... ¿Helado?- la cuestiono Jennmcfan**

**-Antes de ser secuestraba iba a comer helado- respondió entristecida**

**-No importa- dijo John entrando - Lo unico que quiero saber es... ¿por que no hay seddie en este capitulo?- pregunto irradiando un aura asesina**

**-Ah...-**

**-Pero lo que nosotras queremos saber es ¿Por que tardaste tanto en escribir este capitulo?- dijeron al mismo tiempo jennmcfan y Leslie Princess Seddie**

**-Pues veran...-**

**En eso, entran otra persona a la habitacion -soy iloveyouseddie y quiero saber si haras la continuacion de esta historia- se acerco**

**-Ah, sobre eso...-**

**-¡Primero contestanos a nosotras!- gritaron las secuestradoras**

**-¡No, primero a mi!- grito John**

**-¡No, a mi!-**

**Comenzaron a gritar y a discutir entre a quien le responderia Samantha primero **

**La joven escritora suspiro, no entendiendo la manera en la que todo esto había llegado así ¡Ella solo queria su helado!**

**-Supongo que mientras podran leer el capitulo- se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigia a sus queridos lectores y despues de eso, siguio viendo la disputa entre sus más queridos (y un poco locos) lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>I Lost My Mind<strong>

**CAPITULO 32: Padres**

**Gregg´s POV**

Bien, lo único que necesitaba para la siguiente clase era mi libro de historia, recordé mientras de mi casillero sacaba dicho libro -Hola Gregg- escuche decir a una mujer, gire mi cara para ver de quien se trataba

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- pregunte con duda ¡¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? Los vi asentir -¿Qué hacen aquí?- los mire confundido

-Hola Gregg- mi madre hizo simplemente una pequeña reverencia, como siempre tan distante y seria

-¡Pequeño Gregg!- chillo mi papá mientras corría a abrazarme, el también… siempre tan infantil

-Papá… me… me asfixias- dije con dificultad debido a que me ahorcaba por el cuello con sus dos brazos

-¡Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer!- escuchamos gritar a alguien que se acercaba corriendo

-¡Gibster deja de huir como niñita y enfrenta el castigo!- esa era la voz de Sam quien corría tras del pobre de Gibby

-¡Sam por favor perdóname, te comprare más costillas lo juro!- seguía gritando Gibby mientras corría a esconderse tras mi madre

-Y también un jamón- se cruzo de brazos mi amiga

-Si, también un jamón- asintió asustado repetidamente

-Ah… ¿Sam?- la llame con algo de temor

-¿Qué?- Se volteo a verme; De repente sus ojos mostraron sorpresa al ver a la figura que me abrazaba, Oh no -Sulkin- saludo Sam con desprecio, mirándolo con total molestia; Ellos jamás se llevaron bien

-Puckett- dijo mi padre de igual manera, sus miradas parecían como si en cualquier momento fueran a asesinarse entre ellos

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- espeto Sam

-No tengo por que responder las preguntas de alguien tan Salvaje y agresiva- se cruzo mi padre de brazos (gracias al cielo que me soltó o realmente moriría asfixiado)

-AH… ellos están aquí por la junta de padres- intervine antes de que se mataran

-Ya veo… supongo que tendré que aguantarme las ganas de vomitar cada vez que vea tu cara- Se burlo Sam de mi papa

-Mide tus palabras Samantha- la amenazo el

-Y tu no vuelvas a decirme así a menos que quieras que patee tu trasero hasta que…-

-Mucho gusto yo soy Elyne Sulkin, tu debes ser Sam Puckett- la corto mi madre acercándose a ella

-El gusto es mío- jamás en mi vida creí ver a Sam comportarse tan amable y cordial como acababa de hacerlo con mi madre

-Usted y yo tenemos que hablar de negocios Señorita Puckett- comento mi madre y Sam simplemente la miro seria ¿Qué significaría esa mirada?

-Pequeña Chérie ¡Aquí estas!-canturreo feliz Aaric llegando hacia nosotros y colgándose del cuello de Sam ¿Alguien me dejara asesinarlo justo ahora?

-Eres bastante molesto- dijo ella "fastidiada", era obvio por la pequeña sonrisa que disimuladamente se le formaba en la cara… que no le molestaba su acercamiento en absoluto

-Que cruel eres… esa no es la manera de tratar a el amor de tu vida…- dramatizo aferrándose mas a ella, al escuchar esas palabras Mum abrió los ojos impactada sin saber que hacer o decir

-Aaric Ferbell- escuchamos decir a alguien a lo lejos (vaya que salvo Sam) y todos nos giramos a ver de quien se trataba

Era una mujer, una muy distinguida y tal parece que arrogante mujer de alta sociedad; No tenia idea de quien se trataba, pero esperen… ¿Ferbell? Ahora mi cara dio vuelta hacia el chico que abrazaba a Sam por el cuello, estaba prácticamente helado mirando a la imponente mujer

**Sam´s POV**

¿Ferbell? Esa era la manera alterada en que me gustaba burlarme del apellido de Aaric, ya que como el se apellidaba Ferdell, yo había jugado con esa palabra para hacerlo enojar. Voltee a verlo para asegurarme de que no era a el a quien se refería esa mujer

Idea errónea

El palideció al mirarla pero pocos segundos después su ceño se frunció -¿Qué hace usted aquí?- dijo Aaric molesto

-¿Acaso una madre no puede preocuparse de los estudios de su hijo?- dijo, mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar rápidamente para procesar lo reciente dicho ¿Esta mujer, era la madre de Aaric? Nunca había escuchado nada de su familia que no fuera Jinn

-Usted no tiene hijo- respondió fríamente

La mujer simplemente sonrió –Creo que necesitamos hablar un poco de esos términos… en privado- dijo lo ultimo mirándome a mi, fruncí el ceño

-Lo siento pero, me han enseñado desde pequeño a no hablar con gente extraña- ¿Por qué le hablaba de esa manera a su madre? Ni siquiera yo le hablaba de esa manera a mi loca mamá

-Deja de ser tan infantil, necesitas regresar a Paris- la mujer se cruzo de brazos ¡¿A Paris? No, no, no, no y ¡No!

-Deje de decir tantas cosas sin sentido, pierde su tiempo- respondió y se giro a verme – No importa lo que usted o su familia opinen, aquí tengo lo más importante en mi vida y mientras ella tome mi mano… yo jamás soltare la suya- entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y me sonrió levemente. Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir como si estuviera concursando en algún maratón

-Sabes que tu prometida te espera, y si no acatas mi orden… tendrás que pagar el precio por desobedecer- Dio media vuelta y se alejo de nosotros. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, no podía asimilar estas recientes palabras ¿Pagar el precio? ¿Volver a Paris? ¡¿Prometida? Esto era demasiado para entenderlo así de fácil

-¿Estas comprometido?- pregunte sin poder retenerme

-Tú sales con Freddie- miró hacia otro lado

-No evadas mi pregunta- lo mire mal

-Lo hare si tu contestas la mía- Me pare en frente de el y lo mire por unos segundos, queriendo descifrar lo que tramaba pero no encontré nada que lo delatara, asentí con la cabeza - ¿Por qué te importa tanto que tenga o no tenga una prometida?- Ok, esa pregunta me había tomado totalmente desprevenida

Comencé a balbucear algunas cosas sin sentido no sabiendo que responder ni siquiera sabia que pensar, es decir ¡Tenia a Freddie! Se supone que yo estoy enamora…. Enamora… ¡eso! De Freddie –Yo…- Aun cuando se que Aaric me gusta ¡No es para que me encele! Acaso… ¿Acaso había cometido un error al salir con Freddie? –Yo…- su mirada impaciente hacia que me fuera mas difícil concentrarme –Yo… quiero saber el porque tratas de esa manera a tu madre- gire hacia otro punto nuestra conversación, pude ver algo de decepción reflejada en sus ojos y a la vez miedo, como si escondiera algo…

-Ah… mmm… - tal parece que ahora el era el acorralado

-Quiero que me digas todo- lo amenace

Suspiro derrotado- Bien, pero lo mejor será que hablemos mañana, hoy aun pasado muchas cosas- propuso pasándose nerviosamente una mano por detrás del cuello

Supongo que era mejor eso a que simplemente no me contara nada, asentí con la cabeza. El timbre sonó (justo a tiempo) y comencé a caminar hacia el salón o Briggs me fastidiaría el día en detención -Pero…- lo escuche decir tras de mi y voltee alzando una ceja ¿Pero? –A cambio de responderte todo lo relacionado con mi "familia"- hizo una mueca en la ultima palabra –Tu tendrás que responder una pregunta que yo te haga- se cruzo de brazos ¿Qué? ¿Una pregunta?

-Da igual- rodé los ojos y lo vi sonreír, algo me decía que mañana seria un muy _**LARGO**_ día

…

Caminaba por la calle camino a casa, pensando en cuan compleja era mi vida ¡los hombres eran mi problema! ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan raros de entender? ¡¿Por qué tenia que ser yo tan rara de entenderme? -¿Samantha Puckett?- pregunto alguien tras de mi, voltee mi cabeza

-Loca- mire fríamente a la madre de Aaric, ella simplemente sonrió

-Valla modales- negó con la cabeza, aparentemente divertida de algo que yo no entendía

-¿Qué quiere?- No tenía tiempo para aguantar su déspota manera de ser

-Que directa- siguió burlándose, no dije nada para hacer ella prosiguiera – No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Aaric, te pagare 100000 $ dólares – de su bolso me mostro un gran cheque. Una gran sonrisa se formo en mi cara cuando ella me extendió el gran papel, sin siquiera dudar tome el cheque –Excelente elección señorita Puckett, tal parece que sabe la manera en la que deben ser las cosas y…- sin dejarla terminar de hablar rompí el papel, cada pequeña parte en la que se convertía me hacia sentir mejor y mejor de deshacerme de el -¡¿Acaso te volviste loca niña?- grito exaltada por lo que acababa de hacer, dejando caerse de rodillas para juntar los pedazos que yacían en el suelo

Me reí entre dientes al ver su cara estupefacta mirarme con los pedazos de papel en las manos –Simplemente planeando alejarme de Aaric… Eso es, verdaderamente temerario… _señora_- sonreí con suficiencia e hice una pequeña énfasis en la última palabra

Mis palabras la sorprendieron por que al escucharlas hubo un poco de sorpresa en su rostro pero casi al instante desapareció, se puso de pie y me sonrió ¿Ahora que tenia planeado? – Palabras tan seguras… decírmelas en mi cara… solo pueden ser de una persona demasiado arrogante- levanto una ceja haciendo que frunciera el ceño ¿Arrogante? ¿Yo? –Pero aun cuando sea así, es seguro que él se ira a Paris, se casara con su prometida y usted no lo volverá a ver así que, tendrá que superar su enamoramiento señorita- sonrió satisfecha

¿Enamoramiento?

¿Yo? ¿Enamorada de Aaric Ferdell?

Mi cuerpo se tenso, pude sentir como el aura a mi alrededor se oscurecía y mi rostro miraba fríamente a la loca madre de Aaric hasta que… -Enamorada…

**Aaric´s POV**

¿Alguna vez han escuchado decir a alguien que siente como su corazón latiera frenéticamente, pero al mismo tiempo se detuviera solo por ver a una persona o escucharla? ¿No? Bueno, la verdad es que yo jamás creí en esas tontas palabras…. Hasta ahora…

¿La razón?

Hace media hora me encontraba camino a la pastelería a tres cuadras de mi casa (comer postres subía mi animo) pero que me encuentro, La señora que alguna vez considere mi madre, parada frente al amor de mi vida ¡sonriendo! - Palabras tan seguras… decírmelas en mi cara… solo pueden ser de una persona demasiado arrogante-¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso a Sam? Iba a ir a ponerla en su lugar pero al escucharla proseguir me detuve –Pero aun cuando sea así, es seguro que él se ira a Paris, se casara con su prometida y usted no lo volverá a ver así que, tendrá que superar su enamoramiento señorita- y ahí estaba mi corazón bipolar, latiendo como loco y al mismo tiempo quedándose helado con esas palabras

¿Acaso cavia la posibilidad de que no fuera un amor no correspondido?

Pude vislumbrar como Sam se tensaba y un aura fría la cubría por completo, especialmente dirigida hacia mi madre, pero yo solo esperaba a que respondiera (o a que intentara realizar homicidio) -Enamorada… - Aja…- Enamorada de… Enamorarse de un idiota y enfermo espécimen… es demasiado miserable -¿Eh?

-¿Qué… que dices?- pregunto esa mujer, igual de sorprendida que yo

-Ese tipo es alguna especie de extraterrestre, solo un niño de 3 años podría entenderlo, mas aun… solo el puede difícilmente tolerarse a si mismo, odio su sarcasmo, su estúpida arrogancia me hace querer golpearlo cada 5 segundos, la manera en la que siempre invade mi espacio me pone furiosa- tomo un poco de aire –Pienso que es un completo soquete, raro, presumido- ¿Todo eso piensa de mi? Definitivamente ahora realmente mi corazón se había detenido por completo –… la lista es infinita, no quiero aburrirla, pero si quiere que siga…- se encogió de hombros y sentí como yo también me encogía

-Tengo tiempo- Azura Ferbell sonrió con diversión

-¡Es suficiente!- grite, ambas se giraron a verme

-A…Aaric- Sam sonaba aterrada de verme ahí

-Hijo...- susurro Azura

-Azura… estoy cansado… estoy cansado de gritarle, hablarle e incluso escribirle que, no quiero y no voy a hacer lo que usted diga nunca más, así que no insista- la mire con severidad –No se como me encontró ni me interesa saberlo pero aun así le advierto… Que no importa lo que haga o deshaga… nunca regresare a vivir con ustedes y mucho menos me casare con quien usted quiera- estaba tan fastidiado de que me acosaran simplemente para que regresara a Paris y me casara

Mi vista ahora se giro hacia Sam, recordé sus palabras y fruncí el ceño. Ella se encontraba mirando el suelo apenada, como una niña pequeña que es regañada por cometer algo malo –Es bueno saber lo que usted piensa de mi,_ chérie_- al escucharme levanto la mirada y me miro con preocupación

-Yo…-

-No importa- la detuve de sus incoherentes balbuceos – creo que lo mejor será que vaya a casa- dije golpeando ligeramente su hombro al pasar junto a ella, me aleje sin esperar nada más. Sam se había quedado estática en su lugar como si no creyera lo que acababa de ocurrir

**Sam´s POV**

Después de unos segundos de quedarme como tonta reaccione-Aaric...-dije mientras me daba la vuelta para encararlo, pero el continuaba alejándose tranquilamente-¡Aaric!- le grite y pude ver como ahora comenzaba a correr ¡Maldición! -¡Aaric vuelve aquí!- grite molesta y comencé a correr detrás de el

-¡No quiero!- respondió mientras seguía corriendo

¿Qué tan infantil podía ser? -¡Si no lo haces te golpeare en partes que no deberían ser golpeadas!- lo amenace ¡cielos! Era bastante rápido

-¡Déjame en paz!- volvió a gritar

-¡No lo hare así que detente ya!- realmente juro que si lo atrapo… lo golpeare

-¡Que no!- y dale con lo mismo

Para mi suerte ( O desgracia), entro a su casa ¿Cuándo es que llegamos aquí? -¡Abre la puerta!- espete molesta después de que lo vi cerrarla y poner seguro en ella

-¡Vete a casa!- ¿Es que acaso este idiota no entendía que no me iría?

Suspire derrotada –Bien- dije simplemente y comencé a caminar fuera de ahí

**Aaric´s POV**

–Bien- la escuche decir cansada y pasos, que me indicaban que ya se había marchado ¿Qué? ¿No pensaba insistir más? Suspire profundamente para tranquilizarme y no tirar la puerta del enojo que me producía el poco interés de Sam

-Bien- repetí y subí a mi habitación decepcionado.

Me deje caer en mi cama, frustrado de la indiferencia de Sam ¿Cómo una chica que me trata tan mal podía hacer que siguiera mirándola como idiota? Sujete a la pequeña Sammy entre mis manos (el oso que Sam me había regalado en mi cumpleaños) y lo mire fijamente –Sammy… tu mami es muy cruel con tu papi- me señale –Y tal vez si se entera de todo lo que he hecho… definitivamente me odiara- lo mire con preocupación - ¡Odio mi apellido! Lo odio, lo odio ¡Lo odio!- grite molesto y abrace fuertemente a la pequeña Sam

-¿Y puedo saber por que lo odias?- escuche decir a una muy familiar voz

Di un pequeño respingo -¡Chérie!- me sobresalte, levantándome de mi cama –Que… que… tu… ¡¿Qué haces tu aquí? –grite ¿No había estado de acuerdo en que se iría a casa y me dejaría aquí?

-Que haya dicho "Bien" no significaba que haya aceptado irme, simplemente espere a que dejaras de cuidar la puerta para así forzar la cerradura- se encogió de hombros –Pero aun así… no has contestado mi pregunta… ¿Por qué odias tu apellido?- su expresión a hora era una de total serenidad. Y aquí era donde yo tenia que decir todo… -Mi verdadero apellido no es Ferdell… es Ferbell- comencé diciendo

-¿Qué?- pregunto desconcertada

-Yo… yo… - tome un poco de aire para darme algo de valor –Me cambie el apellido- y su cara… no tenia precio –Pensé que si cambiaba aunque sea una letra de el, ya nada podía ligarme a esa familia- explique lo más breve que pude

-¿Por qué?- Wow, que elocuencia de su parte

-Desde que tengo memoria… mi madre siempre se ha caracterizado por controlar mi vida y la de Jinn, jamás dije nada aun cuando me molestaba que lo hiciera- reí sin humor – Pero mi paciencia se agoto cuando tuvo la _grandísima_ idea de casarme- fruncí el ceño al recordarlo –Recuerdo haber gritado aun sin importarme lo que pensaran de ese mal comportamiento, le exigí que deshiciera el compromiso, pero ella se negó- hice una pausa – Furioso, tome mi celular y salí escaleras abajo dispuesto a irme… pero Jinn se quedo frente a la puerta principal para evitar que lo hiciera- tome más aire –Dijo que no dejaría que me fuera… a menos que la llevara conmigo, aun no tan convencido acepte su amenaza. Mi padre estuvo de acuerdo en que viajáramos, siempre y cuando aceptáramos el dinero que mensualmente enviaba para nuestra manutención, primero pasamos 6 años con nuestro abuelo, pero ya que el falleció fue que nos mudamos a Seattle- le explique y ella asintió – No solo me cambie el apellido para sentirme diferente de esa familia que siempre era tan controladora, también me teñí el cabello y puse lentes de contacto para sentirme diferente- señale mi cara

-Me hubiera gustado verte con lentes de contacto y el cabello pintado- se rió entre dientes, pero yo no dije nada –No… no… ¿Acaso aun estas usando esas cosas?- entrecerró los ojos debido a mi silencio

-Tal vez- mire el suelo buscando algo interesante

La escuche bufar - ¿Y podría yo tener el honor de saber como es que realmente luces?- pregunto sarcástica

-Me sentía acorralado, sin escapatoria; Hace bastantes años que había decidido cambiar de apariencia que… ni siquiera yo recordaba como lucia –Bien…- susurre –Pero…

-¿Pero que?- entrecerró los ojos desconfiada

-A cambio… - Valor, valor ¡tu puedes! –Quiero un beso- termine cerrando los ojos, esperando a que ella me lanzara alguna cosa o que me golpeara y me dijera _"¡¿Estas loco?"_ pero eso… jamás llegó. Abrí mis ojos para ver que ocurría

Ella parecía una estatua, con la boca y ojos ligeramente abiertos –Ah… que… por… idiota... Beso…- fueron algunas de las cosas que entendí de sus incoherentes balbuceos

Mire de nuevo el reloj, ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que hice mi canje: mi verdadera imagen por beso, y Sam seguía en ese estado –Chérie, si no quie…-

-De acuerdo- me corto

-¿Eh?- pregunte desconcertado

-Dije que lo hare- repitió irritada –Ahora enséñame- demando y se dejo caer en mi cama

-Bien- de mi billetera saque una pequeña identificación y sin verla se la entregue

-Wow- palabras inmortales de Sam Puckett, Junio del 2011 -¿Cómo… como es que esto?- señalo la fotografía - ¿Cómo es que paso a esto?- me señalo ahora a mi

Había olvidado como es que me veía y ahora Sam me mostraba esa fotografía, donde salía yo, sin el cabello negro más bien era castaño claro y sin los ojos grises ya que eran verdes –Da igual- le reste importancia –Solo devuélveme eso- estire la mano para que me regresara esa tonta identificación

-Nop- dijo simplemente

- Chérie…- le advertí pero ella ni se inmuto -¡Dame eso!- dije e intente arrebatársela de las manos

-Nop- volvió a decir mientras alejaba la fotografía de mí

Comenzamos a forcejear, no pensaba dejar que se quedara algo con lo que después podía burlarse de mi -¡Ouch!- me queje, ambos habíamos caído en la cama pero yo me había golpeado la cabeza con la pared – Chérie ¿Estas bien?- pregunte levantando la cabeza, grave error

-Si, tu cabeza fue la única que sonó- dijo divertida y también levanto la cabeza

Para mala (o buena) suerte, el rostro de Sam se encontraba a pocos centímetros del mío ¡¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel y perfecta? –Ah… yo… - comenzó a decir, el día de hoy este era el lenguaje que chérie había adquirido

Se veía tan linda, intentando encontrar alguna palabra coherente, pero… entonces recordé la "platica" que había tenido con mi madre y sus palabras –Esta bien- dije levantándome de encima de ella – soy un idiota y enfermo espécimen- repetí sus palabras como si eso fuera una gran explicación

Ella pareció entender de lo que hablaba – Así que escuchaste eso- dijo apenada

-Da igual, de todas maneras a nadie le gustó- dije molesto

-¡Eso no es cierto! A Carly, Jinn, Alex, Freddie, Spencer incluso a Matt ¡a mi me gustas! - me replico Sam mirándome con el ceño fruncido

-¿Entonces… entonces por que le dijiste esas cosas a mi madre de mí si no lo piensas?- estaba perdido en esto

-¡Claro que las pienso!- grito indignada –Pero… eso no significa que aun con eso no me gustes- miro la tonta identificación

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te gusta de mi?- pregunte yo algo inseguro de su respuesta

La escuche suspirar –Me gusta… me gusta que seas tan atento con las personas aun cuando trates de aparentar que no tiene tanto interés, me gusta que te guste el pollo frito y las costillas tanto como a mi- respiro hondamente- me gusta que seas un completo idiota, me gusta encontrarte en lugares ridículos tanto que incluso he llegado a pensar que me espías- reí un poco al escuchar lo ultimo, ya que era cierto (no que la espiaba), era cierto que debido a mis muchos empleos siempre la veía por casualidad –Pero sin duda lo más importante es que me gustas… no solo por como eres, sino más bien por como logras hacerme sentir cuando estoy contigo y por eso… aunque jamás he sabido como demostrar tan abiertamente alguna clase de… sentimientos… eso significa que no me importes - Wow… simplemente eso era todo lo que podía pensar en mi mente con las recientes palabras de Sam

-Chérie… me iré a Paris- dije decidido

Se giro rápidamente a verme como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza o algo por el estilo -¡¿Estas demente?- me grito, aguantando las ganas de querer golpearme

-Me quedare solamente con una condición, una condición que solo te concierne a ti- la señale -¿Aceptas?- levante una ceja

-¿Y cual es?- se cruzo de brazos

-No lo diré a menos que aceptes- explique divertido

Ella bufo –Supongo que no tengo opción… acepto, ahora dime- dijo disgustada

Yo simplemente amplié mi sonrisa por su impaciencia tan de ella

Chérie… tal vez me odies por lo que te voy a obligar a hacer, pero… estoy harto de esta situación, de ti, Freddie y yo… -Quiero que…-

**Freddie´s POV**

Estaba esperando en la salida de emergencias de mi departamento, Sam me había mandado un mensaje para que nos encontráramos ahí y –Hola Freddie- dijo alguien detrás de mí, pero esa no era la agresiva y alegre voz de Sam

-¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogue a Aaric obviamente confundido

-Te envié un mensaje desde el celular de Sam, no fue ella- ¿Cómo? –Mientras comía el jamón de mi refrigerador tome el celular y envié el mensaje- me explico, Oh

Se sentó en la otra silla que yo había preparado especialmente para que Sam llegara y no dije nada, solo se quedo viendo la ciudad -Sabes…siempre he creído que cada persona, tiene a alguien esperando por el- gire mi rostro para verlo cuando lo escuche comenzar a hablar, el seguía mirando hacia adelante ¿a que venia ese comentario? –Pero… creo que esta vez, a ti y a mi… nos dividieron la misma persona- ahora fue el quien volteo a verme

-¿Qué… que es lo que quieres decir?- pregunte aturdido

-No me rendiré con Sam, esta vez peleare en serio por ella, y esta vez… será la definitiva- me miro con serenidad

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar esas palabras en el ¿Acaso no le importaba el hecho de que Sam ya era **MI **novia? –De acuerdo, por que yo tampoco pienso perder, no importa que o quien este, se que Sam al final me elegirá- conteste igual de serio

-Entre más alto vueles… más grande será la caída, Freddo- sonrió

-Creo que te sientes demasiado seguro- entrecerré los ojos

-No solo me siento, estoy completamente seguro- su sonrisa se amplió mucho mas

Ambos nos miramos desafiantes, como si quisiéramos hacer que el otro desistiera al vernos tan serenos con respecto a Sam

…

Después de amenazarnos Aaric y yo con la mirada como por media hora, mi madre comenzó a gritar desde a dentro que era hora de mi sexto baño anti piojos del día haciendo que la tempestad que había entre nosotros desapareciera por completo convirtiéndose en una de total vergüenza departe mía y en una de diversión seguida de unas carcajadas por parte de Aaric -¡Vendí a tu madre por internet!- me grito Sam frente a mi

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿A dónde?- me alerte, sacando de mi bolsillo mi celular para investigar en que parte del mundo se encontraba mi mamá

Ella golpeo mi cabeza -¡Solo estaba bromeando idiota!- Ah….

-Oh, ¿Querías algo?- pregunte extrañado al verla en mi departamento, volvió a golpearme -¡¿Y eso por que fue?- pregunte refiriéndome al golpe

-¡Tu fuiste quien me hizo venir aquí!- me grito ahora ella

-Ah… si, eso es cierto- recordé con pena

-¿Para que me hiciste venir Fredalupe?- la vi cruzarse de brazos

-Ah… yo… yo… quería ver si querías comer algo conmigo- vaya que idiota había sido, solo estaba dándole vueltas al asunto

-Lo dices como si yo fuera a decirle no a la comida, solo tráela- le resto importancia mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala, encendió la televisión y se dispuso a ver "celebridades bajo el agua"

Cansado camine hacia la cocina, tome algunas cosas del refrigerador para prepararle un sándwich a Sam –Valor Freddie, tu puedes hacerlo, no querrás que Sam se vaya con Aaric por ser un cobarde ¿verdad?- me dije a mi mismo. Pensé eso por unos segundos

La imagen de Aaric y Sam tomados de las manos y mirándose con amor me hizo querer vomitar sangre (y golpear a Aaric). Definitivamente no dejaría que eso pasara nunca

"_Entre más alto vueles… más grande será la caída, Freddo"_

Eso me había dicho el antes, como si supiera algo que yo no, como si estuviera completamente seguro de que Sam lo erigiría a el ¿Qué planeaba?

Moví la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de mi mente, ahora YO era quien estaba con Sam, así que no tenia que importarme lo que dijera el, más bien, tenia que pensar en lo que ahora le diría a Sam

Llegue a la sala con una gran bandeja de comida para Sam, la puse en la pequeña mesa junto al sofá, antes de que ella comenzara a comer coloque una mano para cubrir la bandeja y hacer que me prestara atención -Sam…- la llame y ella se giro a verme extrañada por mi actitud, mi corazón latía como loco, casi podía sentir que en cualquier momento tendría algún tipo de infarto por su exceso de trabajo, pero era ahora o nunca –Te amo- dije, no me importaba lo cursi que se escuchara, tenia que decírselo, la ultima vez que trate de hacerlo no pude por el nerviosismo que tenia, pero hoy el coraje estaba de mi parte. Ella abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida por mis palabras (era de esperarse)

La vi rascar su cabeza con nerviosismo y balbucear algunas cosas, yo estaba excesivamente ansioso, esperando ser correspondido. Respiro profundamente, se levanto y se acerco para quedar frente a mi –Ah… mmm… yo… yo….-Cada vez mi ansiedad se expandía mas y más y…- Te lo agradezco- palmeo mi hombro ¿Qué? -¡Ah! Mira la hora, Carly debe estar esperando a que llegue- salió huyendo como si fuera algún tipo de virus contagioso

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Ya basta!- grito cansada Samantha, haciendo que dejaran de pelear<strong>

**-Bien, primero le respondere a mis secuestradoras ya que ellas fueron las primeros, despues le respondere a John y por ultimo a iloveyouseddie ¿De acuerdo?- todos asintieron, aunque dos de ellos de mala gana por no ser los primeros**

**-Bueno... este capitulo fue algo dificil por que tenia que sacar un poco de la vida de Aaric y... ¡De acuerdo! confesare ¡Lei mangas todo este tiempo! ¿Contentos? No pude evitarlo, son muy entretenidos- lloriqueo culpable por su irresponsabilidad -Pero es que la verdad, leyendo manga es como me inspiro a escribir, de verdad lo siento. Prometo que no volvera a ocurrir- se disculpo apenada**

**-En cuanto al porque este capitulo no es seddie... de nuevo, lo siento. Pero como sabran hice una votacion, y, como ya solo faltan 3 capitulos más... los que faltan comenzaran a ser más dificil para el seddie- hizo una pequeña referencia**

**-Y por la pregunta de iloveyouseddie... Si, hare una secuela y si, sera seddie, tal vez salga por ahi Aaric, aun no estoy segura. Todo dependera de ustedes- le sonrió - Ahora...-**

**-¡Samantha Melissa Hudcrofht! ¡¿Me podrias explicar que haces en una habitacion con un hombre?- Genial, esa era la inconfundible e histerica voz de su esposo**

**-Adrien, puedo explicarlo ¡Lo juro!-se excuso Samantha**

**-Nada de peros ni excusas ¡Nos vamos a casa!- la tomo por las esposas que aun continuaban en sus manos -¡Y no habra helado para ti!- Le advirtio**

**-¡Nooo! ¡Sammy quiere helado!- se lamento mientras era arrastrada fuera de la habitacion**

**John suspiro -Supongo que lo unico que podemos hacer ahora es ver esta hoja con el adelanto que se le cayo del pantalon- propuso y las tres señoritas asintieron...**

**Carly´s POV**

-¡¿Tu hiciste QUE? – le grite furiosa a Sam

**Gregg´s POV**

-¿Aun no se da por vencida?- pregunte divertido

-No es gracioso Sulkin- me miro irritada

**Freddie´s POV**

Podría darme el tiempo para encontrar a alguien…- Aaric vio de reojo a Sam

**Sam´s POV**

-¿Pensaste en lo que te dije? ¿Iras con nosotros a Londres?- Me pregunto la madre de Gregg

-Yo…

_**CAPITULO 33: Te Amo**_


	33. Chapter 33: Te Amo

**God!**

**No tengo perdon!**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que como los capitulos son ya los ultimos pues... hay mas drama; Ademas de eso hay que sumarle el trabajo que me costo adaptarme al nuevo año y a la escuela otra vez**

**Les juro por mi gata que intentare subir el capitulo 34 lo mas pronto posible**

**Por cierto...**

**¿Alguien ha visto el ultimo capitulo de la 5 temporada?**

**Realmente se los recomiendo es un capitulo estupendo y lleno de diversion**

**Bueno, bueno, basta de propaganda que no me estan pagando :P**

**Ahora pueden leer :D**

* * *

><p><strong>I Lost My Mind<strong>

**CAPITULO 33: Te Amo**

**Carly´s POV**

-¡¿Tu hiciste QUE? – le grite furiosa a Sam una vez me había terminado de contar lo sucedido con Freddie ayer en la noche

-Salí huyendo cuando Freddie me dijo que…-

-¡No lo repitas!- la corte - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunte sorprendida - ¿Pensé… pensé que estabas enamorada de Freddie? ¿Acaso solo estas jugando con el? - entrecerré los ojos

-No…- susurro con la mirada abajo – es solo que… - levanto la vista – a estas alturas… con todo lo que ha pasado… estoy confundida. Antes de esto, yo habría respondido Feliz y sin ningún tipo de duda por que para mi no existía otro chico que no fuera Freddie; Pero con todo lo que ha pasado… ya no se si eso sea cierto-se cubrió su rostro con ambas manos

-Con lo… Con lo que ha pasado… ¿Te refieres a lo tuyo con Aaric?- pregunte

-¿Yo y Aaric'? No se de que estas hablando- dijo de manera nerviosa, yo me cruce de brazos y ella suspiro derrotada – No se que es lo que me pasa con Aaric ¿De acuerdo? Es solo que… ese torpe ha comenzado a penetrar en mi mente, es como una plaga -¿? – Antes en lo único que pensaba además de ICarly y… la comida, en la manera de fastidiar a Freddie, lo que pensaba, lo que hacia, en donde se encontraba…- siguió diciendo como si hablara para ella misma mas que para mí – Pero… desde que Aaric apareció… lentamente he comenzado a dejar esas cosas a un lado. Ahora en lugar de preguntarme "¿Qué estará haciendo el torpe ahora?" En lugar de eso hay veces que pienso "Me gustaría ver al idiota de Ferbell ahora"- así que era por el la razón de ayer saliera huyendo de casa de Freddie después que el le haya dicho eso

-Aaric no es la única razón por la que me he comenzado a alejar de Benson- dijo leyendo mi mente

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte confundida

-Realmente no se como piensen las chicas normales pero…- suspiro profundamente antes de continuar – Un chico que termina contigo solo por algo que le dijo alguien mas, que por más que hagas siempre termina mandándote al diablo pero te besa y muestra sus celos cada vez que se le da la gana, reprochándote como si tuvieras la obligación de darle explicaciones, que poco tiempo después comienza a salir con alguien cercano a ti, que golpea a cuanto hombre te mira como si fuera un cavernícola y que además solo parece que le importas cuando hay otro chico que intenta salir contigo, como si fueras un trofeo por el cual ganar. Aun así, puede que haya chicas que toleren 100 veces eso y mas; pero yo… no estoy tan segura de eso por que… ahora mismo, hay alguien más que esta intentando robarse mi corazón y sinceramente… no me molesta que lo intente- Wow, no sabia que decir, jamás creí que algún día escucharía a Sam hablar de esa manera

-Sam, aun si te es difícil toda esta situación… tú no puedes seguir jugando con los sentimientos de ambos por que ambos están enamorados de ti, tú simplemente no puedes seguir dándoles esperanzas a los dos, tienes que decidirte solo por uno- dije suavemente

-Lo se- se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, frustrada. Pobre Sam, este era el peor momento que debía cruzar y debía hacerlo sola, esta vez ninguno de nosotros podía ayudarla

**Gregg´s POV**

Abrí la puerta de entrada, alguien ha estado tocando el timbre como si su vida se terminara en ello –Hey- dijo la persona sin ánimos, entrando cansada y yéndose a sentar al sofá de la sala

-¿Qué te trae tan temprano por aquí Mum?- pregunte sorprendido de su visita

-El estrés, mucho estrés, gente que me acosa sin descanso- dijo molesta

-¿Qué gente te acosa?- me senté junto a ella

-Freddie, Aaric y tu madre- hizo una mueca, me reí sin poder evitarlo

-¿Aun no se da por vencida?- pregunte divertido de la insistencia de mi madre

-No es gracioso Sulkin- me miro irritada

-Lo siento- levante ambas manos en son de paz, algo rápidamente llego a mi mente al darme cuenta de los nombres que menciono antes del de mi madre -¿Por qué te acosan Aaric y Freddie?- pregunte "inocentemente", haciéndome el desentendido

-No te hagas el tonto Sulkin, sabes perfectamente la razón del que esos dos me persiguen tanto- Rodé los ojos

-De acuerdo, ahora dime lo que harás con las exigencias de ambos- me cruce de brazos mirándola

-No tengo la menor idea- negó con la cabeza y con ambas manos también

-¿Cómo?- pregunte estupefacto –Sam… sabes que esta situación no puede durar mucho ¿verdad?- la mire con una ceja alzada y cruzándome de brazos

-Si, si, ya lo se-rodo los ojos – Pero lo que ustedes no parecen entender, es que no es como si fuera la cosa mas sencilla del mundo- dijo sarcástica

-No puedo decir que entiendo lo que es estar en tu situación… pero se como es estar en la de Aaric y Freddie, y créeme… no es para nada divertido el estar locamente angustiado se no saber si podrá ser esa persona importante para ti, o si solo será alguien mas a quien rechazaras. Se que es muy difícil lo que tienes que hacer, pero si no lo haces pronto… todo terminara muy mal- termine serio

Ella dejo caer su cabeza en el sofá –Ya lo se- susurro y cerro los ojos

**Freddie´s POV**

Me senté en una silla, en la salida de emergencias, mirando la ciudad, buscando algo que distrajera mis pensamientos, algo que me hiciera olvidar lo deprimente que era mi vida amorosa, pero no encontré absolutamente nada. Ahora que por fin había aclarado mis sentimientos, que sabía que estaba enamorado de Sam, que mi vida parecería pesada si ella no estaba conmigo… ahora, ella comenzaba a dudar si me quería a mi o al idiota de Aaric. No podía culparla por titubear por que yo también había vacilado con ella, creyendo que tal vez estaba enamorado de Carly y que aun si Sam me gustaba… no podía llegar a corresponderle de la misma manera que ella.

¿Por qué todo no podía ser como cuando comenzamos nuestro noviazgo? Se que le he hecho muchas cosas malas a Sam, pero creo que ya he pagado por ello ¡Solo quiero volver a tener esa sonrisa de Sam frente a mi mientras ella me mira como antes! Solo a mi, olvidándonos de todo alrededor, como si solo existiéramos nosotros – Solo quiero estar contigo ¿Es eso imposible? Por favor… no importa que en cuarenta mil vidas mas tenga que pagar el precio por eso… mientras tu estés ahí conmigo- talle mi ojo, intentando quitar las interminables lagrimas –Se que me he vuelto un bruto pero es que yo realmente te amo ¿Cómo quieres que aleje a esos chicos de ti entonces? Pero aun si parezco un troglodita, sigo siendo el mismo nerd de siempre, tu mismo nerd de siempre- termine de decir a nadie en especial

Suspire profundamente después de un rato de mirar la nada –creo que es hora de irme- me levante de la silla y camine hacia adentro

-Es un lugar maravilloso, hay interminables lugares increíbles que admirar como el puente de la Torre, la rueda del milenio donde se puede ver todo desde una de sus capsulas, la ciudad de Londres y lo mejor, donde nosotros estaremos tomando las fotografías… el palacio de Westminster, créeme, jamás te aburrirás ahí- dijo la voz que reconocí como la madre de Sulkin ¿Con quien hablaba? No podía ver a ninguna de las dos personas ya que se encontraban a la vuelta del pasillo y era obvio que si me acercaba, dejarían de hablar

-Lo se, lo se. No tiene por que repetírmelo tantas veces, ya entendí esos datos, la ciudad es genial- dijo cansada la voz que identifique era la de Sam ¿De que ciudad hablaban? ¿Y para que?

-Asi que, entonces… este- le tendió un sobre – es tu boleto de avión, Viajaremos en un avión de British Airways, aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Heathrow- siguió explicando ¿Aeropuerto de Heathrow? –Te lo juro, los asientos son asombrosos, son una nueva generación del tipo Club World- y siguió diciendo más cosas acerca del diseño, los tipos de aviones, nuevos modelos, etc.…

-¡Ya capte lo que pasara cuando vayamos a Londres! No tiene por que matarme con tantas palabras juntas- dijo irritada

…

"_¡Ya capte lo que pasara cuando vayamos a Londres! No tiene por que matarme con tantas palabras juntas"_

…

"_¡Ya capte lo que pasara cuando vayamos a Londres!"_

…

_¡Cuando vayamos a Londres!_

Londres… LONDRES… ¿Londres? ¡Londres! Sam… ¡¿Sam se iba ir a Londres? Sentí la sangre descender de mi cuerpo, haciendo que me quedara helado. Poco duro la sorpresa para después convertirse en miedo que después paso a decepción, molestia, contrariedad, rabia ¿Por qué Sam se iba a ir? ¿Por qué lo oculto? Peor aun ¿Acaso no le importaba lo que pasaba entre nosotros, o es que la razón de su viaje era para no volver a saber de mi? ¡¿Por qué había decidido eso ella sola, sin consultármelo antes? ¡No éramos simples extraños! A zancadas salí del lugar, ya había escuchado suficiente de su "increíble" conversación

**Sam´s POV**

No se como es que ahora me encontraba en esta situación tan irritante ¿Es que ella nunca se daba por vencida? ¿No entendía que no quería hablar de eso ahora?

Hasta hace unos momentos, sino hubiera aparecido la inoportuna madre de Gregg, yo habría entrado a la salida de emergencias y le habría jurado a Freddie que no me importaba si no estábamos como antes, que yo solo quería estar con el ahora y siempre; Que el solo era mi estupinovio….

"_Solo quiero estar contigo ¿Es eso imposible? Por favor… no importa que en cuarenta mil vidas mas tenga que pagar el precio por eso… mientras tu estés ahí conmigo"_

Díganme… ¿Quién tendría tan duro el corazón para que no lo sintiera estrujarse al verlo llorando y hablando como un niño asustado?

"_Se que me he vuelto un bruto pero es que yo realmente te amo ¿Cómo quieres que aleje a esos chicos de ti entonces? Pero aun si parezco un troglodita, sigo siendo el mismo nerd de siempre, tu mismo nerd de siempre"_

¡Al diablo con lo le había dicho a Carly hace un par de días! Con el primer paso sabia que a la persona que elegiría seria a Freddie, ya le pediría perdón a Aaric luego –Samantha Puckett- dijo una mujer tocando mi hombro antes que entrara

-Señora Sulkin- salude con voz cansada, desalentada por la interrupción

-Quisiera hablar contigo un minuto ¿Tienes tiempo?- levanto una ceja y giro su cara hacia el lugar donde me dirigía

-Supongo que si- dije, era tiempo de dejar todo muy claro – Pero no quiero hablar aquí- no quería que en cualquier minuto saliera Freddie y se asustara, comenzando a gritar por algo que no sucedería

Caminamos unos cuantos pasos, hasta llegar al otro pasillo, camino al departamento de Gregg-¿Pensaste en lo que te dije? ¿Iras con nosotros a Londres?- Me pregunto la madre de Gregg, interrumpiendo mi andar

-Si- respondí simplemente y ella me miro, intentando que prosiguiera-Yo… lo siento, no puedo aceptar su oferta- negue con la cabeza y también con ambas manos

-Suponía que dirías eso- suspiro con decepción -Ten- me tendió una tarjeta, suya- Es por si cambias de opinión- respondió a mi confusión

La mire por un segundo-No la necesito- negue con la cabeza entregándosela de nuevo pero ella alejo mi mano

La mire sin entender-Aun guardo la esperanza de que cambiarás de parecer- se encogió de hombros –Serias muy buena modelo, así que aun no me rendiré- me sonrió

-Lo siento, pero no importa lo mucha que lo intente porque aquí, tengo dos cosas demasiado importantes como para dejarlos- dije simplemente

Ella bufo –No importa lo que digas ahora, solo tómala – Volvió a regresármela

- De acuerdo- dije rodando los ojos por su molesta insistencia

-No te arrepentirás- sonrió -Es un lugar maravilloso, hay interminables lugares increíbles que admirar como el puente de la Torre, la rueda del milenio donde se puede ver todo desde una de sus capsulas, la ciudad de Londres y lo mejor, donde nosotros estaremos tomando las fotografías… el palacio de Westminster, créeme, jamás te aburrirás ahí- No entendí de lo que estaba hablando y sinceramente, no me importaba

-Lo se, lo se. No tiene por que repetírmelo tantas veces, ya entendí esos datos, la ciudad es genial- dijo irritada de tanta palabrería sin interés para mi ya que aun cuando haya tomado la tarjeta, eso

-Asi que, entonces… este-puso sobre mi mano un sobre– es tu boleto de avión, Viajaremos en un avión de British Airways, aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Heathrow- bla, bla, bla –… tipo Club World- y más bla, bla, bla

-¡Ya capte lo que pasara cuando vayamos a Londres! No tiene por que matarme con tantas palabras juntas- comencé a estresarme seriamente –Además, el que yo haya aceptado su tarjeta, no significa que este aceptando su oferta, así que tome- le devolví el boleto de avión, pero de nuevo ella rechazo una vez más ¡era demasiado testaruda!

-Se que no estas aceptando mi oferta, pero como dije antes, aun guardo la esperanza de que viajes con nosotros- algo comenzó a sonar en su bolso, como un tipo de alarma -¡Huy! Voy tarde para una junta, debo irme- se despidió velozmente con la mano y desapareció

-Que insistencia la suya- dije mirando el boleto. Sinceramente no quería tenerlo en mis manos por que seria tentada a tomar su oferta por que realmente la oferta me interesaba, me interesaba mucho, esta era una oportunidad que no se presentaba a diario ni a cualquier persona, y menos a alguien tan perezosa como yo, pero no la había tomado por dos grandes cosas o mejor dicho, personas. Freddie y Aaric…

…

Mire el sobre de nuevo en la mesa junto a mi cama. No debía abrirlo, no debía importarme, ahora solo debía aclarar las cosas con Freddie y Aaric. No debía seguir muriéndome de ganas por abrir algo que nunca ocuparía. Ni aunque se tratara de algo que podría salvar mi vida económica y dar algo con lo que sujetarme el resto de mi vida; ok, eso no ayudaba a evitar que tratara de abrirlo ¿Y si solo le daba una pequeña mirada? Si, solo un vistazo y después me olvidaría del asunto…

Abrí el sobre, rasgando uno de sus lados. Estaba el boleto de Avión y…

Una tarjeta – Hotel Lanesborough- Leí en voz alta, que raro nombre tenía ese hotel – Numero de habitación 207, titular de la reserva: Samantha Puckett- decía abajo ¿Esa habitación estaba reservada para mí? Wow…

Mire la laptop que se encontraba junto a mi cama ¿Y si buscaba un poco de información de este lugar? Solo… solo para matar la curiosidad, si, solo eso. Entre en el buscador, coloque el dichoso nombre del hotel y… -Oh por dios…- murmure anonadada ¿Esto era un hotel? Más bien parecía la casa blanca; Se veía asombroso, el mejor lugar que he visto en toda mi vida, después de la fabrica de Grasitos, por supuesto – El mejor hotel 5 estrellas en Inglaterra, con una reputación por ser el mas costoso, con un precio de… ¡14,000 euros la noche!- grite sin poder creerlo ¿Quién gastaba tanto en un lugar que casi regularmente se usaba simplemente para dormir?

Tome la tarjeta y el boleto de avión y los volví a meter al sobre. Ok, calma, calma; El que estas personas estén gastando tanto en ti no significa mucho ¿Verdad? Que tengan tanto interés en ti y casi te imploren que viajes con ello no es gran cosa ¡¿Verdad?

**Aaric´s POV**

"_Señorita… Aun cuando diga que le gusto y que me ama con locura, no tiene porque arrojárseme a los brazos" dije irritado después de que una de las tantas locas que me perseguían me había caído encima, "accidentalmente" era lo que acostumbraban decirme como excusa_

"_Solo tu madre se fijaría en ti "Me respondió disgustada y pude ver como levantaba la mano para golpearme_

"_¡¿Quién te crees que eres?"Grito una vez que hube sujetado su mano. Ninguna persona se había atrevido a siquiera pensar en atacarme como esta chica, tenia demasiadas agallas_

"_Aaric Ferdell ¿Y tu quien eres loca aficionada?"Respondí con tranquilidad, sosteniendo su mano_

"_No es de tu incumbencia, torpe" Sacudió su mano para que la soltara y se levanto, pude ver la humillación reflejada en su rostro mientras al pasar golpeaba una que otra cosa_

"_Que interesante es Seattle al parecer…" dije divertido, tal parece que ya había encontrado mi juguete temporal_

¿Mi juguete Temporal? ¡Si claro! **YO** era el juguete de ella ¿Una loca Aficionada por mi? ¡Aja si como no! **YO** era el que estaba loco por ella ¿Ella se había "arrojado a mis brazos"? Ese era mi mayor sueño imposible, primero se internaría en algún hospital mental antes que arrojarse a mi como una fanática maniática

_Alguien tontamente corrió hacia mi estrellando su cara con la mía (sus labios con los míos para ser mas precisos), mi mano se dirigió inconscientemente hacia mi boca cubriéndola mientras suspiraba para apaciguar el dolor agudo_

…

"_esto es…." la mire_

"_Ayer tenia hambre y fui a comprar galletas, estaba en la tienda y como recordé que a ti te gustaban los oso lo compre" me explico bebiendo de su licuado_

"_Gracias Chérie" le sonreí y volví a mirar el pequeño pastel en forma de oso, tome el tenedor que se encontraba junto al pastel y comencé a comerlo_

"_Da igual" le resto importancia; después de un tiempo sin ningún motivo aparente, Sam comenzó a reírse_

"_¿Qué?" pregunte sin entender su risa_

"_Eres estúpidamente tierno" me sonrió, pude sentir como toda mi cara se llenaba de un gran calor ¿Me estaré resfriando? ¿Sera fiebre? Aun cuando era verano, eso no significaba que no me pudiera enfermar en esta época_

¿Fiebre de Verano? ¿Resfriado? Solo a mi se me ocurrían esas tonterías, eran demasiado vergonzoso lo débiles que parecían mis "excusas" para aparentar lo inevitable

"_Cierra los ojos chérie o te lastimare"_

_-De acuerdo- sonó cansada y cerró los ojos ¡Oh por dios! Esa cara… con el rostro ligeramente levantado, los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos, eran de alguien en espera de un beso_

_-Con permiso- Dije sin poder evitarlo, no me importaba que luego Sam me mandara al hospital, ya que al menos habrá valido la pena; En un gran arrebato y sin esperar nada me acerque y la bese, no me importaba el después, pero… algo inesperado ocurrió, algo que me sorprendió ya que no me lo esperaba ¡Estaba correspondiéndome! Samantha Puckett me estaba devolviendo el beso_

_Ella se separo de mí después de algunos segundos y…-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo tú, Pervertido besador idiota? – ¡Zas! Uno de sus lindos puños fue a parar directo a mi mejilla izquierda haciendo que callera sin poder evitarlo_

_-Te beso- respondí simplemente y comencé a sobarme la zona afectada_

_-¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de decirlo así como así?- entrecerró los ojos, supongo que estaba __**MUY**__ molesta –No tenias ningún derecho de hacerlo- me señalo_

_-No vi que te molestara ¿O si? Tu lo correspondiste- la acuse ahora yo_

_-¡Oh, cállate!- giro el rostro avergonzada_

Eso era lo que siempre me molestaba, eso era lo que siempre hacia Sam cada vez que ella me daba esperanzas, me las quitaba. Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, era como si hacer eso fuera algún tipo de crimen que ella no seria capaz de hacer, evitaba cualquier sentimiento que la acercara a mí, sin importarle lo que pasara conmigo

_-Chérie… no creo que esto sea buena idea- la alenté a que se detuviera; con unas pinzas estaba rompiendo el candado de la motocicleta de Spencer ya que quiera que yo la condujera_

_-Nadie dijo que esto estaba bien- me respondió con obviedad –Ahora deja de ser tan niña y súbete, mama quiere su tocino- me intento golpear en la nuca pero yo me agache_

_-Ya que, pero tendrás que compartirlo conmigo- la amenace sonriendo_

_-Lo pensare- dijo simplemente y ambos subimos a la moto, ella detrás de mí_

Esos recuerdos los guardaría para toda mi vida, pasara lo que pasara, nunca me olvidaría de ellos

"_Me gusta… me gusta que seas tan atento con las personas aun cuando trates de aparentar que no tiene tanto interés, me gusta que te guste el pollo frito y las costillas tanto como a mi- respiro hondamente- me gusta que seas un completo idiota, me gusta encontrarte en lugares ridículos tanto que incluso he llegado a pensar que me espías- reí un poco al escuchar lo ultimo, ya que era cierto (no que la espiaba), era cierto que debido a mis muchos empleos siempre la veía por casualidad –Pero sin duda lo más importante es que me gustas… no solo por como eres, sino más bien por como logras hacerme sentir cuando estoy contigo y por eso… aunque jamás he sabido como demostrar tan abiertamente alguna clase de… sentimientos… eso significa que no me importes"_

Podía jurar que cuando me decía eso… no era solo por que yo se lo estaba pidiendo y mucho menos era algo que un "amigo" le diría a otro; Por que en ningún momento había sentido eso. Más bien era como si ella se me hubiera confesado, como si me hubiera confesado que le gustaba…

_-No me rendiré con Sam, esta vez peleare en serio por ella, y esta vez… será la definitiva_

A `pesar de sonar siempre tan seguro… por dentro me sentía acorralado, como un niño asustado que tenia de pavor de perder lo mas importante para el…

Quiero una señal, una señal que me diga que hacer como en las películas cursis que ve mi hermanal, quiero algo que me indique si debo seguir insistiendo o… simplemente dejarle el camino libre a Benson, quiero que… - ¡Cuidado!- me grito alguien, sacándome de mis pensamientos, pero había sido demasiado tarde, el balón de Football me había goleado directo de la mejilla ¡Demonios! -¿Te encuentras bien? Lo siento, es solo que no me fije… Ah… eres tú- suspiro

-¿Solo yo? ¿Tan poca cosa parezco?- me levante molesto, sin importarme el ardor que sentía en la cara

-Ah… no, no se de que tonterías estas hablando, pero debo irme- dijo un poco nerviosa, supongo que no esperaba esa reacción de mi ¿Y después? Corrió… sip, corrió…

-¡No huyas Chérie!- le grite molesto mientras la perseguía, corrimos por varios lugares, seguí acosándola hasta que llegamos a el jardín de la parte trasera de la escuela –Por fin… por fin te… por fin… te tengo- dije con voz entrecortada debido al esfuerzo

-Ve…vete… déjame…ir- respondió ella igual que yo ya que ahora la tenia acorralada

-Ni lo sueñes- negue ya un poco más recuperado –No te iras hasta que hablemos- ¡Ja! Esta vez no huiría como las semanas pasadas

Nuestras miradas se desafiaron, evitando que alguno de nosotros quisiera ceder, al menos hasta que… -De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido- bufo cansada ¡Ja! Aaric 02 – Chérie 00

-Primera pregunta- levante un dedo y ella levanto una ceja - ¿sientes algo por mi?- levante una ceja pero ella no dijo nada, solo me miro en silencio. Reí sin humor – Creo que rectificare mi pregunta ¿Me quieres?- lentamente me fui acercando poco a poco a ella, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro entre mi y la pared detrás de ella, ambas manos a sus costados para no dejar que escapara – Hoy es tu ultimo día de plazo, tienes que decidir por uno de los dos- la mire con serenidad –lo mejor será regresar- decepcionado la solté y comencé a regresar hacia la escuela

-Aaric- la escuche llamarme y gire mi rostro hacia ella –Je t'aime- sus labios lentamente se curvaron hacia arriba

Oh dios mío… esas palabras… ahora que acababa de escuchar esas palabras podría morir feliz, Se acerco a mi, me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue…

-Yo también te amo- le sonreí de vuelta, aunque con ese beso que acababa de darme, me habia dado a entender muy claramente que ella, no me quería de la misma forma que yo a ella…

**Freddie´s POV**

-Hola Alfredo- dijo Sam entrando a mi habitación y recostándose en mi cama

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte sorprendido por su inoportuna visita, aun que por un lado quería saber todo lo relacionado con el dichoso viaje y si ella era capaz de confesármelo por lo menos, por otro lado no quería comprobar el hecho de que ella se iría lejos sin que yo pudiera evitarlo

-Estaba aburrida en mi casa- se encogió de hombros

-¿A si? Y… no hay… ¿No hay nada que quieras decirme?- pregunte dudoso

-Nop ¿Qué te habría de contar?- dijo como si nada ¡¿Es que ni siquiera pensaba decirme que se iría? ¡¿Simplemente pensaba desaparecer algún día?

-¿Estas completamente segura que no hay nada que me tengas que decir, ninguna cosa que necesite mi opinión?- me cruce de brazos y la mire molesto

-Claro que no, es decir ¿Para que querría yo tu opinión?- dijo confundida

Ok, Ok, ahora si estaba furioso ¡¿Cómo podía no importarle lo que yo opinara al respecto? ¡Soy su novio! -Ya se que no te importa mi opinión, se que para ti no tiene ningún valor lo que yo diga, por que si lo hiciera ¡Me habrías dicho desde antes que te irías a Londres!- le grite molesto, pude ver su cara llena de sorpresa –Si Sam, se lo de tu viaje y me parece una excelente idea que te vayas ¡Es más! No te retengo, lo nuestro se termino, así que puedes irte tranquila- le espete molesto y Salí del departamento sin esperar que ella dijera nada

* * *

><p><strong>Dios...<strong>

**Esto es la cuenta regresiva hacia el final de la hsitoria D:**

**Pero no hay que estar tristes ya que habra una continuacion que los divertira de igual o mas que esta historia**

**Aun cuando se que ya solo nos quedan dos capirulos mas... ¡Les dejare el avance!**

**Carly´s POV**

-¡Sam se ira a Londres!- Grite estupefacta

**Aaric´s POV**

-¿Acaso no me consideras una gran razón como para quedarte?- le pregunte con el ceño fruncido

**Sam´s POV**

Sin nada de ánimo comencé a meter mis cosas en la maleta, sabia que esta era una oportunidad única, pero no quería irme con Freddie tan molesto, no quería dejar a Freddie solo, pero el no había querido ni escucharme – Supongo que ahora ya no hay nada que pueda remedir esto- suspire

_**CAPITULO 34: ¿El Fin? (Parte 1)**_


	34. Chapter 34:¿El Fin? Parte 1

**¡People of the world!**

**¡Lo siento, realmente lo siento mucho!**

**Se que mi demora no tiene escrupulos, pero por favor perdonenme Dx**

**Tuve muy estresantes semanas de estudio y examenes**

**Prometo tenerles el ultimo capitulo listo a más tardar el miercoles D:**

**Y ahora, dejando mis dramaticas excusas los dejare leer :)**

* * *

><p><strong>I Lost My Mind<strong>

**CAPITULO 34: ¿El Fin? (Parte 1)**

**Aaric´s POV**

-Ya se que no te importa mi opinión, se que para ti no tiene ningún valor lo que yo diga, por que si lo hiciera ¡Me habrías dicho desde antes que te irías a Londres!- escuche gritar a alguien Wow, ese tipo era muy escandaloso por que incluso desde el pasillo podía escucharlo–Si Sam, se lo de tu viaje y me parece una excelente idea que te vayas ¡Es más! No te retengo, lo nuestro se termino, así que puedes irte tranquila- le espeto irritado, esperen… ¿Tipo escandaloso? ¿Sam? ¡Era Freddie quien le gritaba a Sam! Pero aguarden… ¡¿Irse a Londres?

-¡Freddie aguarda, deja que te explique!- grito Sam

-¡No, no quiero oír nada que tu digas!- la corto el, pude ver como pasaba junto a mi, justo por el pasillo. Pero sinceramente eso no me importaba ahora, yo estaba en shock debido a la reciente noticia

-Aaric…- susurro ella viéndome con sorpresa, supongo que no se esperaba el verme ahí y menos que alcanzara a escuchar su conversación

-Ah… lamento… lamento haber escuchado, no me correspondía oír eso- tartamudee aun en blanco y comencé a dar pasos hacia atrás

-Yo…tú… ¡déjame explicar…!- tartamudeo

-¡No!- la corte moviendo mis brazos, no quería escucharla –Yo… creo… creo que lo mejor será que me vaya- camine lejos de ahí, no quería escuchar a Sam, no quería saber la razón por que se iba porque no quería escuchar que ella me dijera que iba a ir lejos de mi

-Espera por favor- intento tomar mi brazo pero yo la aleje casi al instante como si me quemara

-Lo siento Chérie pero ahora no quiero escucharte- sonreí de manera falsa para intentar calmarla un poco

-Escúchame, tu si… tu si tienes que escucharme ¡aunque sea solo una vez! Escúchame… _por favor_- ella seguía mirándome con esa cara de infinita preocupación, jamás nunca en mi vida creí ver a Sam Puckett implorar o pedir un favor tan desesperadamente como lo estaba haciendo ahora

-Si…si claro- dije sin saber que más decir –Pero… lo mejor será que hablemos en otro lugar- tome su mano y al no verla poner resistencia comencé a dirigirla por los pasillos

…

El tiempo pasaba y ella seguía sin hablar, llevábamos sentados en el sofá de mi casa por más de media hora y ella no había pronunciado ninguna palabra -¿Es cierto que te iras a Londres?- dije para cortar el silencio que empezaba a desesperarme

-Si…- murmuro mirando el suelo, suspire

-¿Por qué?- me cruce de brazos

-Trabajo- contesto simplemente

La mire con suspicacia, esa no era la razón por la cual se iba ¿Acaso creía que era tonto? –Eres una cobarde- la mire con severidad

-¿Qué dijiste?- se molesto

-Una sola vez te hacen daño, y tú decides huir como si nada hubiera ocurrido- Bajo el rostro -En vez de hacerle frente a las cosas, como yo hice- me señale y ella volteo a verme -¿Es que acaso creías tu que me hace gracia verte con Freddie? ¿Crees que me divierte verlos juntos? ¿Crees tu que me gusta ver como lo prefieres a el? ¡Por que no es así! no soy ningún masoquista; Pero… no quiero alejarme de ti nunca, eres lo más importante en mi vida- me senté junto a ella en el sofá y tome su mano –No hay nada más que quisiera que verte feliz, aun cuando sea con el raro de Benson- hice una mueca

-Lo mío con Freddie termino, el se entero que me iba a Londres y… no me dejo explicarle nada- miro nuestras manos

-Entonces, explícamelo a mí- le sonreí y ella asintió aun abatida

-Yo… no planeaba irme a Londres, pensaba quedarme aquí con Freddie, pero el… no se como llego a suponer que me iría y lo dejaría, supongo que lo único que me queda es aceptar lo que dijo y realmente me iré- la escuche suspirar

¿Cómo dijo? Definitivamente el ultimo comentario no me gusto para nada-¿Acaso no me consideras una gran razón como para quedarte?- le pregunte con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué?- me miro extrañada, como si hubiera dicho alguna tontería.

Me acerque más a ella, tomando ambas manos entre las mías, mirándola con seriedad –Sam… Si Benson no quiere ni siquiera escucharte, ¿No Podría ser yo la razón por la que te quedes?- le suplique sin importarme lo muy desesperado que me viera, pude ver una gran estupefacción cruzar su rostro – No te vayas, por favor quédate, aunque sea hazlo por el pobre idiota que tienes frente a ti- la abrace intentando tenerla siempre así, siempre junto a mi

No quería que se fuera, no quería que nunca se alejara de mi, prefería mil veces el verla junto al tonto de Benson a que no verla más, prefería tener el consuelo y la dicha de mirarla siempre feliz aun si no era conmigo a que simplemente se alejara de mi y me dejara sin lo más importante en m vida… ella –No… no puedo, lo siento- me alejo de ella

-¿Por qué?- me exaspere

-Porque no pienso darme por vencida, definitivamente hare que el tonto de Fredalupe me escuche, no dejare que simplemente me ignore- se levanto del sofá

-Pensé que habías dicho que le tomarías la palabra y simplemente te irías- cuestione "inocentemente"

–Cambie de opinión, y lo mejor será que me vaya, necesito levantarme temprano si quiero solucionar lo de Freddie- miro su reloj y luego me miro a mi –Lo siento Aaric, pero necesito tratar que Benson me escuche, nos vemos mañana- palmeo mi hombro y se alejo

Me deje caer en el sofá y sonreí con tristeza. Al menos había hecho que Sam desistiera de irse de aquí, aun que la idea que fuera por Benson me seguía irritando… no podía hacer nada

Sam parecía vivir de Freddie; Ella era como el gran cielo de la tierra, pero si Freddie le faltaba… pareciera como si se quedara sin el aire para respirar. No importaba cuantas muestras de amor le diera, cuantos miles de abrazos para intentar que no se alejara de mí recibiera o cuantas veces me quedara sin aliento por gritarle que la amo con locura, ella parecía no tener oídos más que para Benson, aun si ella no lo notaba, parecía que ella simplemente viviera para Freddie

**General POV**

Todo el ambiente entre los jóvenes amigos parecía tenso y más aun entre la pareja Seddie (Bautizada así por todos en la escuela) quienes solo se dirigían miradas fugaces de vez en cuando

Carly por ser demasiado despistada es que aun no se daba cuenta de lo raros que se veían sus dos mejores amigos

Gibby y Brad si lo notaron, pero por la mirada de advertencia que les dio Sam es que prefirieron no comentar nada por ahora, o al menos hasta que ella les aclarara lo que estaba ocurriendo

Alex y Matt intuyeron que algo no estaba bien desde que Sam llego tan abatida anoche, pero prefirieron quedarse callados

Gregg simplemente guardo silencio, no quería entrometerse en ese asunto, Sam tenia que arreglarlo sola

Y Aaric… El parecía encontrarse en otro mundo

Sam estaba desanimada, Su querido y tonto Freddie ya no le hablaba, ya no le sonreía. Solo lo veía ahí, al lado derecho de su asiento, en la clase de la histérica profesora Briggs, a tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros de trecho; Pero… no podían platicar. No podían estar como antes. Ya no podrían jugar y bromear juntos. Porque el ya no era nada suyo, ni siquiera creía que aun fueran enemiamigos. Su chico, su torpe, su pequeño y lindo nerd resultó ser el mayor de los rencorosos. Pero todo había sido su culpa y no podía hacer nada al respecto

Sam intentó hablar con Freddie varias veces en la semana, pero el ni se inmutaba ante las desesperadas palabras de ella

-Sólo dedícame aunque sea un segundo –le rogó ella un día, mientras caminaba por el pasillo

El detuvo su caminar para volver levemente el rostro. Pero no le dijo nada.

Sam comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido gracias al nerviosismo que ahora se había presentado al ver la fría mirada de Freddie

-Freddie, yo… yo quiero –

El se limito a interrumpirla –Tu tiempo se termino, debo ir a clases–y siguió caminando, hasta perderse de vista

De nuevo ella volvió a desalentarse, todos los días de la semana habían sido iguales, el no dejaba que dijera nada, y ella no podía hacer nada para evitar que eso se acabara pero ella no podía culparlo, era SU CULPA, solo de ella… y ya nada se podía hacer si el era tan cabezotas como para no dejar que ella tan siquiera le explicara ese tonto malentendido

**Freddie´s POV**

De nuevo me encontraba deprimido en la salida de emergencias, tal vez debería reconsiderar la idea de mudarme aquí, este parecía mi hogar ya que siempre me encontraba aquí. Escuche un ruido detrás de un par de escaleras abandonadas que había ahí, me levante y me dispuse a averiguar el causante del escándalo; Una vez me asome algo salió volando sobre mi cabeza haciendo que me asustara y callera hacia atrás –Solo eras tu- dije molesto, al ver un tonta paloma que ahora se encontraba en la silla que hasta hace unos momentos yo había ocupado

Comencé a levantarme algo irritado por mi reciente vergüenza gracias a una diminuta paloma –Comuníqueme con la Señora Sulkin- escuche un molesta voz (muy familiar) y por inercia regrese a mi escondite

-Si va a fastidiarme el día colgare- replico mas molesta aun, supongo que la otra persona comenzaba a irritarle-Si…. He reconsiderado su oferta, he decidido viajar a Londres- escuche que Sam decía ¿Reconsiderado? Eso no importaba, ella… ella realmente se iría -¡Que ruidosa!- Grito y seguido de eso colgó la llamada

La mire masajear sus sienes mientras se sentaba en la silla que hasta hace unos momentos yo ocupaba – No puedo creer que toda la familia de Gregg sea tan molesta- murmuro para si misma

Pude ver como se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla mientras tomaba un gran suspiro – Sabia que estarías aquí- escuche una aguda voz y me gire hacia la entrada

-Eso es por que eres un fastidioso acosador- respondió ella sin voltear

-Tomare eso como un cumplido- se encogió de hombros y camino hacia ella –No te dejare ir, no importa si tengo que amarrarte o darte todos los jamones del mundo, no voy a permitir que te vayas- dijo hincado mirándola a los ojos, ella ante el desconcierto bajo su rostro totalmente estupefacto para encararlo –Quiero… quiero ser egoísta, aunque sea solo por esta vez- tomo su mano y yo convertí las mías en puños –Se que nunca suspiraras por mi de esa manera, no me importa escuchar todo lo que me digas acerca de tu relación con Freddie aunque por dentro quisiera patearme por ser tan idiota de hacerlo, pero lo único que quiero pedirte a cambio por ello… es que te quedes aquí, conmigo, aunque sea como _amigos_- dijo lo ultimo con amargura. Sentí como se me encogía el corazón, el era un gran chico y aunque no me gustara reconocerlo, era mejor que yo

-No puedo, no puedo hacer eso- negó ella con la cabeza, típico de Sam; No le importaba lo que sintieran los demás

-Chérie… ¡recapacita por dios!- se levanto irritado

-No necesito "recapacitar" nada, ya tome una decisión y punto- ella también se levanto exasperada

-Eres la más grande cobarde de todas Samantha Puckett- la señalo

-¿Cómo dijiste?- frunció el ceño ella

-CO BAR DE- deletreo –Con un pequeño problema que se te presenta ¡Huyes!- le espeto furioso

-¡Te recuerdo que ese NO es problema tuyo!- replico igual de exaltada, mire como el ultimo comentario departe de Sam descolocaba totalmente a Aaric, ella no debió decir eso

-¿Así que no es mi problema?- se indigno el

-Yo… yo no quise… no quise decir…-

-Olvídalo- la interrumpió –Ya entendí que eso no es mi problema y lo mejor es que me vaya- levanto ambas manos con frustración y salió sin dejar que ella dijera nada más

La vi patear una que otra cosa antes de dejarse caer de nuevo en la silla –Vas a quedarte allí escondido o tienes algo que decirme- la escuche decir, cosa que me descoloco por completo pero aun así salí de mi escondite

-¿Desde hace cuantos sabes que estoy ahí?- entrecerré los ojos

-Cuando entro Aaric- se encogió de hombros

-Bien… Lo mejor será que entre, mamá debe estar esperándome para cenar- me excuse e intente salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible pero ella tomo mi brazo, evitándolo

Sentí mi estomago dar un vuelco y lentamente me gire a verla, intentando cuestionarla por el atrevimiento – Yo… te a… te a…hay dios- paso su mano libre detrás de su nuca, se veía muy nerviosa, la escuche dar un gran suspiro

-No tienes que decirme nada, después de todo, tu y yo no somos nada; No tienes por que darme ninguna explicación ni nada por el estilo- replique soltándome de su agarre

-¡No!- tomo de nuevo mi mano –No te vayas- me miro con una cara de infinita desesperación que me descoloco por completo dejando mi mente en blanco y por este momento, solo por este momento es que quise escuchar y creer cualquier cosa que ella me dijera, no importaba que…

-¡Freddie-Bo, es hora de tu baño de las 6!- grito mi madre, haciéndome regresar de _mundo Puckett_

-Lo mejor será que entre- dije mientras lentamente me iba soltando de su mano

-Pero es que…- intento hablar

-Nos vemos después- hice un gesto con la mano impidiéndole hablar y pase a su lado sin siquiera mirarla

Y por un momento pude escuchar un leve _"Adiós"_ viniendo de ella, aunque tal vez solo fue mi imaginación que jugaba con mi mente

**Carly´s POV**

-¡Sam se ira a Londres!- Grite estupefacta por lo que acababa de escuchar salir de la boca de mi hermano

Lo vi asentir con la cabeza –Me lo acaba de decir hace unos momentos- señalo la puerta por donde no hace más de diez minutos mi mejor amiga había salido

-Pero… ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Cómo puede hacerme esto a mí? Que su relación con Freddie no este bien no le da ningún derecho a marcharse de aquí – Grite esquizofrénica

-Tranquilízate Carly- mire furiosa a mi hermano y el pareció asustarse

-¡No me digas que me calme! ¿Por qué dice eso? ¡¿No ves que eso hace que me moleste más?- lo golpee varias veces en el hombro más estresada que antes

-¡Piedad Carly, solo soy un artista!- lloriqueo intentando alejarse de mi

-¿Cómo puedes tu estar tan tranquilo si ella se va a ir? ¡Pensé que tenias una severa obsesión con Sam!- me queje

-No estoy tan apegado a Sam- trato de excusarse y yo me cruce de brazos

-¡Ese no es el punto Spencer!- a veces mi hermano podía se tan… lento para captar las cosas

-¡Lo siento!- se cubrió con ambas manos tal vez pensando que volvería a esta en mi antiguo estado de histeria. Al ver que aun seguía cruzada de brazos sin hacer nada, suspiro y se sentó en el sofá – No es que no me moleste… o que a Sam no le importemos ninguno de nosotros, es solo que… es lo mejor para ella- me obligo a sentarme junto a el ¿Lo mejor para ella? ¡¿Y que hay de nosotros? – Se lo que estas pensando Carly, pero debes entender una cosa- levanto su dedo – La principal razón por la que Sam acepto irse a Londres es porque allá le espera un buen futuro, un trabajo que ella desempeñara mejor que nadie, Carly… ella no espera depender siempre de nosotros, de su madre, de Joey o del mismo Freddie. Ella es demasiado orgullosa para eso, tú más que nadie lo sabes- me señalo y a regañadientes tuve que aceptar lo que me estaba diciendo –Ella no se olvidara de ti Carly… eres su mejor amiga, ella jamás se olvidaría de ninguno de nosotros, es solo… que ya no la veremos como antes- sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, Oh mi pobre hermano –Ya no jugaremos videojuegos, ni comeremos sándwich, ni molestaremos al encargado del supermercado y… ¡No quiero que se vaya! - ahora ya se encontraba como niño pequeño, llorando desconsoladamente

-¡Yo tampoco quiero que se vaya!- y a estas alturas ambos nos encontrábamos llorando, abrazados y pensando en que Sam ya no estaría con nosotros

**Sam´s POV**

Me encontraba sola en mi cama holgazaneando, mientras pensaba en todo lo que me había ocurrido hasta ahora e inconscientemente recordé como es que había comenzado todo…

_-Yo…- dijo, era obvio que estaba sorprendido de la tontería que acababa de hacer_

_-Perdón…- logre articular, mi corazón estaba acelerado, mi cabeza no pensaba con claridad y yo quería golpearme a mi misma_

_-Esta Bien…- ¿Esta bien? ¡Esto no estaba para nada bien! Se suponía que éramos enemiamigos y los enemiamigos NO se besan_

_-Nos vemos- Salí corriendo de ahí, no quería ver al tonto; Regrese de nuevo adentro, tenia que disimular y no estar nerviosa frente a nadie_

Y como olvidar el momento en el que el tonto de Benson armo semejante escándalo en el parque central

–_Me… me… me…. ¡me gustas! No importa si me matas o si termino con yeso, tenia que deci- cubrí su boca con ambas manos antes de que siguiera diciendo cosas tan vergonzosas_

_-Fredñoño eres demasiado ruidoso ¿quieres que toda la ciudad se entere de tus rarezas?- ¿por que tenia que ser tan estúpidamente lindo?_

_-¿No pudiste ser mas sensible aunque sea una vez en tu vida? ¿Ni siquiera por que me rechazaste?- Si que era idiota al decir eso_

_-¿Quién dijo eso torpe?- explique mientras el levanto la cara y sonrió como idiota (más de lo normal –Dije que bajaras la voz- intente sonar irritada pero creo que no funciono ya que lo vi sonreír - ¿Y ahora por que sonríes como idiota?- me quejo yo de peor humor ¿Se estaría burlando de mi?_

_-¿Eso quiere decir que serás mi novia?- pregunto el muy tonto_

_-Si como no- exprese sarcástica pero el me abrazo –Oye quien… quien te dio derecho para abrazarme Benson- dije nerviosa_

_-Yo, después de todo soy tu novio- el tonto todavía se hacia el inocente_

Seguí pensando en esas razones felices por las que comenzó a gustarme Fredalupe, intentando pensar en cosas que me ayudaran a ver más claramente la solución de este problema

_-Eres mas flojo que yo Fredalupe- le dije con burla_

_-¡Sam! ¿Qué haces aquí?- se cubrió con una almohada_

_-Wow no conocía ese lado de señorita pudorosa tuyo- me burle –Nos quedamos dormidos ¿recuerdas?- dije un poco avergonzada_

_-Ah, si ya recuerdo- dijo con esa sonrisa estúpida que siempre pone_

_-Quita esa boba sonrisa de tu cara- le arroje una almohada_

_-Hey- se quejo y me jalo del brazo haciendo que cayera sobre el, realmente era un idiota, pero después de todo era mi idiota_

Sip, Fredtorpe Benson **ERA** mi idiota, ahora solo era un idiota, pero ya no era mío. Ahora que lo pienso… nosotros tuvimos demasiadas y recurrentes discusiones pero aun cuando no quisiera culparlo, Fredalupe fue el primero en comportarse como idiota de nosotros dos

_-Lo nuestro no funciona-soltó y yo fruncí el ceño–Esto solo fue un error, cada quien tiene diferentes cosas, tu pasas la mayor parte del día con Spencer y yo paso la mayor parte con Anya- yo solo lo mire– Es decir… solo mira lo que paso hoy, tu bésate a el tipo ese y yo bese a Carly-seguí sin decir nada–Sea cual sea la razón, lo hicimos; Una relación tiene que ser principalmente de fidelidad y amor, eso es algo que nosotros no tenemos y creo que jamás lo tendremos… tal vez… tal vez lo mejor sea… terminar- me miro y yo sentí como mi mundo se derrumbaba_

_Yo solo me mire, intentando procesar sus palabras – Entiendo- logre decir, aunque no aceptara las tonterías que estaba diciéndome_

_-Entonces… terminamos- repitió y yo asentí –Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos- trato de alentarme y yo negue_

–_Somos Enemiamigos- hice un intento de sonrisa y el me correspondo–Nos vemos mañana Benson- me despedí después de darle un pequeño beso_

Pase frustrada varias veces mis manos por mi cara, podía jurar que si seguía pensando en esas cosas me volvería loca, no se necesitaba ser tan inteligente para saber que después que nuestra relación termino la primera vez todo se volvió tan desastroso. Desde que Freddie comenzó a salir con Alex, cuando yo Salí con Gregg, cuando conocí a Aaric, mis tontas confusiones hacia Freddie y Aaric, etc. Todo fue una total catástrofe.

Jamás se lo he dicho a Freddie pero…. Sin el mi futuro no podría existir ni mi felicidad podría crecer si el no me hace compañía y, a pesar de que el tenga un estúpido miedo por _"no corresponder mis sentimientos"_ yo se que el realmente me ama. Se que es muy cobarde el no decirle nada de frente pero es que cada vez que intento decírselo… todos los días, el me dedica esa encantadora sonrisa que hace que solo abra mi boca pero que ningún sonido salga de ella y es que con solo verlo parado frente a mi siento mi cara enrojecer.

Yo podría mantener mis modales y olvidar mi orgullo por Freddie, me olvidaría de todo lo que me rodeaba alrededor si era lo que el quisiera pero lo malo de todo… es que el no quería nada que tuviera que ver conmigo

Pero no podía hacer nada con respecto a eso, después de todo, fui yo quien escogió no ver las señales del rompimiento

Sin nada de ánimo me levante de la cama y comencé a meter mis cosas en la maleta, sabia que esta era una oportunidad única, pero no quería irme con Freddie tan molesto, no quería dejar a Freddie solo pero el no había querido ni escucharme – Supongo que ahora ya no hay nada que pueda remedir esto- suspire rendida esperando estar equivocada

* * *

><p><strong>OMG!<strong>

**El proximo capitulo es el final!**

**NOOOOooo!**

**Estoy muy feliz por ello y me siento muy orgullosa de casi terminar mi historia, ya que es la primera**

**Espero la hayan y la sigan disfrutando :D**

**Please!**

**Dejan Reviews! **

**Diganme que les ha parecido el capitulo y que les gustaria que pasara en el final ;)**

**Ahora, para compensar mi demora, les dejare una avance del capitulo final...**

**Aaric´s POV**

-Fredward Benson, te exijo que escuches a Sam-dije totalmente serio

**Freddie´s POV**

-¡Deja de hacerte la victima Freddo! Es tu culpa que Sammy se haya ido, ella por ti se iba a quedar aquí con nosotros, si tan solo la hubieras escuchado ¡Ella seguiría aquí!- a pesar de estarme gritando, Spencer no dejaba de llorar

-¿Qué…?-

.

-¡Debo ir a buscarla, debo encontrar a Sam antes que se vaya!- grite, dios… Me sentía un completo idiota ¡Esta era la mayor estupidez de mi vida! Salí del estudio de ICarly y baje rápidamente las escaleras cuando… -Ugh…- me queje ya que había caído al suelo, más bien me habían tirado

-Lo siento Freddie, pero no puedo dejar que salgas del departamento- esa era la voz de Gregg

Me pude de pie, le dirigí una mirada rápida, camine y comencé a abrir la puerta pero el la cerro de golpe-¡Déjame ir!- le grite molesto, pero el ni se inmuto -¡Que me dejes ir!- volví a gritarle y lo golpee en la mejilla, se mareo un poco, haciendo que dejara de cubrir la puerta, era mi oportunidad, ahora o nunca…

**Sam´s POV**

Mi vista se paseo por todo el aeropuerto, intentando buscar a la persona que jamás llegaría, y para empeorar las cosas, mis estúpidos ojos me ardían de tanto retener las lágrimas; Era patético irse sin nadie que se despidiera de ti, alguien que me mirara partir en el ultimo momento, pero… esa había sido **MI **decisión y era la correcta ¿Verdad?

_-Pasajeros del vuelo 239 con destino a Londres, favor de abordar por la casilla 8- Escuche decir a una mujer por el altavoz_

Bien… Al parecer este era el adiós a Seattle –Hora de irse Sam- Me dije a mi misma, tome un gran suspiro y comencé a caminar de manera lenta, como si esperara algún milagro…

-¡Sam!- Escuche un grito a mis espaldas ¿Podría ser? Me detuve un momento, Nah… De nuevo volví a avanzar -¡Sam, espera!- Volvió a gritar, esa voz… jamás la confundiría nunca

Gire mi rostro, ahí frente a mi estaba…

_**CAPITULO 35: ¿El Fin? (Parte 2)**_


	35. Chapter 35: ¿El Fin? Parte 2

**Guys!**

**Realmente lo siento mucho!**

**la tardanza fue imperdonable, la memoria donde tengo escritas todas mis historias se me perdio, por lo que fue bastante dificil volver a empezar esto**

**pero ya aqui esta el final de esta historia! T.T**

**La verdad me siento muy feliz, esta es la primera historia que tengo ya terminada**

**Muchas gracias a aquellos que leen esta historia, y muchos más agradecimientos más por esperar tanto tiempo al final**

**Y realmente espero que haya valido la pena la espera**

**Les mando Besos :D**

* * *

><p><strong>I Lost My Mind<strong>

**CAPITULO 35: ¿El Fin? (Parte 2)**

**Alex´s POV**

Escuche cosas caer y ruidos extraños provenientes del cuarto frente al mío, toque varias veces la puerta pero no escuche ninguna respuesta -¿Sam, puedo pasar?- pregunte asomándome dentro pero con algo de miedo de entrar por completo

-¿Ya casi estas a dentro y aun así lo preguntas?- la escuche decir mientras me miraba como si yo fuera alguna especie de retardada, hice una mueca ante su cínico humor que tenia pero aun así entre, con Carly y Matt siguiéndome por detrás –Hey Carls, Mathew- los saludo haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza y aun acomodando sus maletas

-¡Sam!- corrió Carly a abrazarla, como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Wow, calma niña, vas a matarme- bromeo Sam

-¡¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que te ibas?!- le siguió gritando Carly aun abrazada a ella. Sam me dirigió una mirada asesina asi que decidí por el bien de mi vida, hacerme la desentendida

-Lo siento, no sabia como decirlo- le correspondió el abrazo

-¡Entonces no lo hagas!- hipo Carly

-Carly… - le advertí, ya habíamos hablado de eso

-¡Yo te mantendré Sam, tu solo tendrás que portarte bien!- replico Carly

Escuche suspirar a Sam mientras alejaba un poco a Carly de ella –Amiga, eso no es posible; Tendrás que mantener al flojo de Spencer y cuidar que no se meta en problemas. Además, yo no quiero vivir de alguien y mucho menos explotar a mi mejor amiga… laboralmente. Carly, debes entender que esto es algo que necesito hacer, algo de lo que poder comprar jamones y tocino… Y no solo robarlo siempre de tu refrigerador- puso una mano en su hombro –Créeme, te prometo que volveré, tu sabes… necesito a alguien que vaya por mi siempre a la estación de policías y me lleve a casa- a estas alturas las tres llorábamos como locas

-¿Me mensajeras?- pregunto Carly, limpiándose las lagrimas, aunque inútilmente

-En cada tiempo libre, te lo prometo- asintió Sam

-Sam… ¿Qué pasara con ICarly?- pregunto Matt de repente

Ella también quito el agua de sus ojos con la manga de su blusa e hizo una seña con la mano, restándole importancia -Alex lo puede hacer con Carly, ya lo ha hecho antes- se encogió de hombros y me palmeo la espalda al clásico estilo Sam, casi lanzándome hasta la otra habitación

-Bien-escuchamos a Carly –Supongo que si vas a irte, tienes que llevarte algo nuestro para no olvidarnos ¿No lo crees?- Todos asentimos con la cabeza

-¿Tu refrigerador?- propuso Sam, señalando a Carly

-¡No Sam, el refrigerador no!- le reprendió Carly y pudimos escuchar el leve _"al menos lo intente"_ de Sam

**Sam´s POV**

Cerré por fin la maleta que tiempo atrás, Carly, Alex y Matt me habían casi obligado a llevar con regalos de ellos, aunque aun no dejaban que los viera, _"Solo hasta que llegues a Londres"_ dijeron, son raros

-Hey- escuche a mi madre, mientras con toda la confianza del mundo se sentaba en uno de los sillones de mi habitación

-¿Qué?- levante una ceja ante su inquisitiva mirada

-¿Ya terminaste de empacar todas tus cosas?- la mire raro, pero aun así asentí con la cabeza

No era para nada normal que Pam viniera a mi habitación e hiciera tantas preguntas -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunte sin rodeos y sintiéndome demasiado impaciente para ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar

Ella rio un poco, irritándome más por tanta perdida de tiempo –Quiero que me digas una cosa… ¿Te vas, por ese tal Alfredo?- y ella también era extremadamente directa cuando se lo proponía

Rodé los ojos –Es Freddie, Pam- tantos años de conocerlo, y aun seguía confundiendo su nombre

-¿Entonces si es por ese niño?- dijo, aunque fue más como una afirmación. No dije nada, aunque en mi frente se podía ver un claro letrero de _"Bingo" _–No creo que debas darle tanta importancia a eso- levante una ceja – Lo que quiero decir es que… tal vez, deberías intentar mirar hacia otro lado, un lugar donde no se, te sientas tranquila. Por que ¿Sabes? Dicen que un amor que solo viaja de un lado, es más deprimente que si esperaras por alguien eternamente- Parpadee bastante confundida ante las cursis y feroces palabras de mi madre –No me mires con esa cara, no te estoy obligando a que dejes de babear por Alfredo –fruncí el ceño por el comentario – Solo te aconsejo que, si no te deja depender de él, pue… intenta aferrarte a alguien más, hasta mañana- palmeo mi cabeza mientras yo seguía ahí como idiota, intentando comprender lo que había sucedido

¿Acaso una madre no tenia que aconsejarte que no me rindiera?

¿No tenia que apoyarme a pelear por lo que quería?

¿Por qué decía esas palabras?

Y peor aun….

¿Seria cierto lo que dijo?

Me senté sin saber que más hacer, intentando ordenar el lio de pensamientos en mi cabeza….

**Aaric´s POV**

Siempre he pensado que ni aun con tener toda la sabiduría del Universo, ni con poder leer mente o pagar por ello, es que yo podría descifrar a una mujer.

He leído varias novelas cursis y empalagosas pues mi pequeña hermana casi llena la casa con ellas por lo cual, me he dado cuenta de varias cosas que, tristemente, podrían reflejarse en lo que estoy viviendo

¿Qué pasa en una novela?

Protagonista femenina se enamora de protagonista masculino y viceversa

Tienen una relación hasta que el idiota del protagonista masculino hace algo estúpido haciendo sufrir a la pobre chica

Ella llora desconsoladamente prácticamente a cantaros durante mucho tiempo

Aparece un apuesto antagonista que la ama profundamente y le ayuda a recuperarse

El idiota (protagonista masculino) le pide perdón y ella lo perdona

Viven felices

Fin…

Y ahora díganme…

¿Es justo?

¿Qué pasa con el antagonista?

¿Es algún complot?

¡¿A quien debo matar para ser el protagonista?! ¡Santo Cielo!

Yo fui paciente, hice cosas que normalmente no haría ¡Me humille!

Créanme, nadie con algo de cordura, seria tan tonto como yo, como para quedarse callado y seguir escuchando decir a la mujer que quieres, decir que quiere a otro, quejarse contigo, llorar por ese idiota e incluso cometer estupideces por él

¡¿Qué tiene Freddo de especial?!

Él había sido tan idiota como para dejarla por palabrerías de una niña loca, había salido con su hermanastra sin importarle lo que Sam pensara y ahora, se hacia el señor indignación a quien no le importaba ni un pepino si Sam le explicaba las cosas o no, por que torpe prácticamente le había dicho que se fuera por que a el no le importaba

Yo, en cambio, me había entregado por completo tal cual un esclavo y me había cubierto los oídos cual sordo ante aquel que no fuera Sam, ella era la única que podía enredar mis pensamientos, aprisionar mi corazón y enceguecer mis ojos, pero tal parecía que incluso eso no había bastado

Deje de auto compadecerme de mi mismo y enfoque a mi objetivo, caminando hacia las escaleras del segundo piso, bien, esta seria la ultima vez que me humillaría, lo juro por mi Señor Oso, que duerme en mi cama -Fredward Benson, te exijo que escuches a Sam-dije totalmente serio haciéndolo girar hacia mi

-No tengo tiempo, tengo Historia- dijo e intento seguir su andar pero volví a tomarlo del brazo

-No me importa lo que tengas, te digo que escuches a Sam- fruncí el entrecejo

-Pues a mi no me importa lo que quieras, me voy a clases- se volvió a girar, así que esta vez me puse frente a el

Apreté ambos puños y conté hasta diez para no cometer alguna tontería – Por favor… escúchala, aunque sea una vez- agache mi cabeza, inclinándome, mostrando respeto y humillándome una ultima vez

No escuche respuesta alguna, por lo que poco tiempo después levante la cara solo para darme cuenta que ese idiota me había ignorado y se había largado -¡Vas a arrepentirte Benson!- le grite al verlo escaleras arriba. Él se detuvo unos pocos segundo pero luego y sin mirarme volvió a seguir su andar

**Freddie´s POV**

Eran las diez de la mañana y yo estaba recostado en mi cama sin hacer nada, mirando el techo de mi habitación. Le había rogado a mi madre para que me dejara faltar hoy a clases, Ayer el director Franklin había dado aviso que Sam ya no asistiría más a clases, ya había dimitido de la escuela y Carly… como no había querido abrirle la puerta del departamento, prácticamente me había gritado lo tonto que era y… ¡Ah! que Sam partiría hoy

-Freddie-Bo, saldré durante 2 horas y 45 minutos, traeré algunas pomadas nuevas para ti- escuche decir a mi madre

-Si mamá- dije aburrido, después de eso solo escuche la puerta cerrarse

De nuevo, regrese mi visto al techo hasta que el teléfono sonó, le dirigí una rápida mirada pero no conteste solo lo deje ahí, al merced de la contestadora y gracias al identificador de llamadas que mi madre había instalado fue que me di cuenta que era una llamada de Carly

_Escuche el timbrar de la contestadora que me indicaba el primer mensaje de voz-Freddie es Carly contesta, es urgente- su voz sonó alarmada_

_De nuevo la contestadora volvió a sonar, mientras anunciaba el segundo mensaje –Freddie se que estas en casa, contesta por favor- de nuevo, era Carly_

_-¡Freddie, deja de ignorarme y contesta de una vez!- y ahí va el tercer mensaje de Carly_

_-¡Contesta por dios! ¡¿Acaso no te importa nada?! ¿Al menos podrías tener la decencia de venir a mi casa?- Cuarto mensaje_

_-Freddo, es Matt, tu madre se acaba de caer de las escaleras del departamento de Carly, ven- ¡¿Qué, que?!_

-¡Mamá!- grite y Salí corriendo lo más que pude

Pero oh gran desgracia de mi, al abrir el estudio de ICarly y encontrarme a Carly y Alex mirándome reprobadoramente, a un Matt también molesto y a un depresivo Spencer acostado en el sofá -¿Qué esta pasando aquí, donde esta mi mamá?- trate de parecer molesto

-No trates de cambiar el tema, Fredward- me apunto Carly

-No se que es lo que quieren, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ya todo quedo arreglado-me indigne

Sentí como alguien me tomaba del cuello de la camisa y me zarandeaba –Eres un tonto, un tonto- me gritaba Spencer aun sobre el cuello de mi camisa

-¡Spencer, compórtate!- escuche decir a Carly

-¡No quiero, se lo merece!- ahora fui yo quien se molesto

-¿Me lo merezco? ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo, fue Sam la que no toma consideración a nadie! ¡Es egoísta!- grite sin importarme que todo el edificio me escuchara

-¡Deja de hacerte la victima Freddo! Es tu culpa que Sammy se haya ido, ella por ti se iba a quedar aquí con nosotros, si tan solo la hubieras escuchado ¡Ella seguiría aquí!- a pesar de estarme gritando, Spencer no dejaba de llorar

Pero mi cerebro capto cada palabra, como si hubieran sido dichas tan lentamente pero haciendo eco en mi cabeza, abrí los ojos sorprendido -¿Qué…?- ¿Acaso mi mente me jugaba alguna mala broma?

-Ella dijo que se quedaría por ti, por que no quería dejarte- dijo suavemente –Pero tu… tu solo la acusaste sin dejarla hablar, sin decir nada, como si fuera el peor de los criminales- baje mi cabeza hacia el suelo

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunte

-Su vuelo sale dentro de 15 minutos, supongo que en el aeropuerto- escuche decir a Matt ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Quince minutos?!

-¡Debo ir a buscarla!- grite, dios… Me sentía un completo idiota ¡Esta era la mayor estupidez de mi vida! Salí del estudio de ICarly y baje rápidamente las escaleras cuando… -Ugh…- me queje ya que había caído al suelo, más bien me habían tirado

Sentí a alguien tirarme de las piernas -Lo siento Freddie, pero no puedo dejar que salgas del departamento- esa era la voz de Gregg

Me puse de pie una vez que se quito sobre mi –Quítate- le dije, él estaba frente a la puerta del departamento impidiéndome el paso.

Le dirigí una mirada rápida, camine y comencé a abrir la puerta pero el la cerro de golpe-¡Déjame ir!- le grite molesto, pero el ni se inmuto -¡Que me dejes ir!- volví a gritarle y lo golpee en la mejilla, se mareo un poco, haciendo que dejara de cubrir la puerta, era mi oportunidad, ahora o nunca…

**Sam´s POV**

Mi vista se paseo por todo el aeropuerto, intentando buscar a la persona que jamás llegaría, y para empeorar las cosas, mis estúpidos ojos me ardían de tanto retener las lágrimas; Era patético irse sin nadie que se despidiera de ti, alguien que me mirara partir en el ultimo momento, pero… esa había sido **MI **decisión y era la correcta ¿Verdad?

_-Pasajeros del vuelo 239 con destino a Londres, favor de abordar por la casilla 8- Escuche decir a una mujer por el altavoz_

Bien… Al parecer este era el adiós a Seattle –Hora de irse Sam- Me dije a mi misma, tome un gran suspiro y comencé a caminar de manera lenta, como si esperara algún milagro…

-¡Sam!- Escuche un grito a mis espaldas ¿Podría ser? Me detuve un momento, Nah… De nuevo volví a avanzar -¡Sam, espera!- Volvió a gritar, esa voz… jamás la confundiría nunca

Gire mi rostro, ahí frente a mi estaba… -¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte a Aaric sin comprender su repentinas ganas de despedirse de mi –Pensé que estabas molesto por mi "huida"- dije recordando sus palabras

-Lo siento Chérie pero no puedo permitir que te vayas- dijo con firmeza y me miro con seguridad

Genial, esa era la razón por la que no había aceptado que nadie me fuera a dejar al aeropuerto, no quería que trataran de hacer que me quedara aquí. Gire mi cara de nuevo hacia la puerta, donde el avión me esperaba –Pierdes el tiempo, por ninguna razón me quedare aquí- trate de sonar segura pero a estas alturas tenia una fuga de agua sobre mis ojos ¡denme un respiro tontos ojos traidores!

-No te detendré si quieres irte- lo escuche decir ¿eh?

-¿Entonces por que estas aquí?- pregunte confundida y de nuevo volteando a verlo

De repente algo pesado sonó en el suelo, una… ¿Maleta? -Iré contigo- me sonrió ¿Qué, que?

-¿Cómo? ¡¿Acaso estas loco?!- grite exaltada sin importarme que todo el aeropuerto me viera como si estuviera loca

-Nop, **TÚ**…- hizo una énfasis y me señalo con el dedo – estas loca si crees que voy a dejar que huyas de mi- termino de decir con mucho entusiasmo –Chérie… - ahora su expresión se enserio

-¿Qué?- pregunte en voz baja algo asustada por su tono

-Lo siento, pero a partir de hoy tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi presencia porque no pienso dejarte escapar nunca de mí, no importa si tu no sientes lo mismo que yo por ti, tu eres la persona más importante en mi vida y quiero estar contigo- puso ambas manos encima de mis hombros

¡Al diablo con todo!, Me dije. Freddie ya no estaba conmigo. Arduamente tenia que convencerme a mi misma que eso se había terminado definitivamente, necesitaba de alguien, alguien que se amoldara mejor a mi, alguien de quien depender y alguien que dependiera de mi; porque tal vez mi madre tenia razón, tal vez… necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarme -Con una condición- dije seria

-La que sea- sonrió

-Quiero que me prometas que siempre estarás conmigo- Se que suena muy extraño y egoísta pero… necesitaba esto, jamás habia vivido sola, siempre tenia a alguien que me regañara cuando no tenia que hacer algo, que me preparara el desayuno, que me pusiera un alto o de lo contrario, moriría por alguna sobredosis, no se… ¡de grasitos! Tal vez

-Chérie… Te juro, que a partir de este momento e incluso aunque muera, siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase y aun cuando tú me intentes apartar como si fuera un bicho raro- reí un poco ante su humor - jamás te abandonare, seré como una manta para ti, siempre consolándote y protegiéndote de cualquier cosa, hare lo que sea para que siempre me muestres una linda sonrisa- levanto una mano a manera de juramento

¿Por qué tenia que decir ese tipo de cosas tan estúpidamente cursis? Ahora todas las lágrimas que había contenido estaban comenzando a brotar por mis mejillas; Sin esperar que me cuestionara por mi repentino cambio de humor corrí a abrazarlo, lo abrace con fuerza, ocultando mi rostro entre su cuello. Sentí como lentamente sus brazos comenzaban a rodearme, era diferente de los abrazos que el siempre me daba, este era mucho más… _atrayente y agradable_, exactamente como el había dicho antes… era como si una gran manta me estuviera cubriendo –No tienes nada más de que preocuparte, yo estoy contigo- me susurro al oído, inundándome de una infinita paz y serenidad que nunca en mi vida había sentido mas que… cuando estaba con Freddie….

* * *

><p><strong>T.T<strong>

**Los finales siempre me ponen dramatica**

**espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia xD**

**Ya se, existen muchos que quieran matarme por:**

**-Que stuvo corto**

**-¿Que paso con Freddie?**

**-¿Que pasa despues de esto?**

**-¿Por que se quedo con Aaric?**

**Y más importante...**

**-¡¿Que pasaba por la cabeza de la escritora?!**

**No se preocupen, como ya dije antes, esta historia tendra secuela**

**y por esperar tanto por ello, les dejare parte de lo que veran en el primer capitulo...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Freddie´s POV**

-¿Cómo?- pregunte sin poder creerlo

-Así como lo oyes, en tres días podrás mudarte a tu nuevo departamento -¡Genial! –Pero… tendrás que compartirlo con alguien más, esa es la única condición que pongo para dejar que vivas solo- Asentí sin importarme lo más mínimo su condición ¡Viviré solo! Bueno, con un compañero ¡pero eso no importa! –Si no quieres compartir el departamento con la persona que elegí tendrás que regresar a esta casa- me advirtió

¡Pff! No podía ser tan malo tener un compañero ni aunque fuera uno seleccionado por mi madre –No te preocupes, no lo hare- dije feliz

**Sam´s POV**

-¡Sam te amo! ¡Soy tu fan numero uno! ¡Eres la mejor! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti! ¡Sam!- fueron algunos de los gritos que pude reconocer a lo lejos una vez baje del avión, sonreí, definitivamente nunca me cansaría de escuchar a mis fans alabarme

**Freddie´s POV**

-¡¿Tú?!- Gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo, supongo que resando por que fuera algún tipo de problema optico. Pero mis ojos no me mentian, ese cabello rubio, esos ojos azules y esa mirada de "hago lo que yo quiero por que soy yo" me comprobaban mi peor temor...

**_._**

**_._**

_Por eso señores y damas, no se pierdan el inicio de esta nueva historia que volvera locos a todos y por sobre todo a nuestros protagonistas ;)_

**_Defeated By My Roommate_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Coming Soon..._**


End file.
